Despedida
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Shichi cansado de los desplantes de Yuki decide darle el Adios definitivo. Sabra yuki lo que sufre su koi? Shu hara lo que tiene pensado para dejar de Amar a Yuki? Hare un resumen decente?-no creo XD -pero delen chanse vale? xD
1. Chapter 1

**Despedida.**

**By Angie**

Este es mi primer fic de Gravi asi que tengan piedad.  
Esta dedicado a mis queridísimas amigas a quién admiro realmente

Naruko-chan y Itaxo-imouto-chan y obviamente a mis amiguitas que escriben aquí y están siempre ahí entreteniéndome

LAS QUIERO MUCHACHAS Y ESPERO QUE SUS VIDAS SEAN FELICES EN ESTE PROXIMO AÑO

Aclaración: GRAVITATION NO ME PERTENECE!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Prologo... (Adiós) **

Las lágrimas ya no caían, al parecer sus ojos se habían secado. Después de largas horas de llanto, durante tanto tiempo, ahora que no salían y sus sentimientos se fueron con ellas se había quedado completamente vacío.

Si vacío... una palabra tan corta para anunciar que el alma de uno ya no tiene mas capacidad para sentir. El vacío estaba presente en su interior... en todo su cuerpo, llenando cada fibra de su ser, era tan palpable como aquellas cartas que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Tres sobres, tres despedidas...

Estaba claro para él que su vida ya no tenia sentido, estaba acabada; No podía resistir ni un minuto más aquella situación. Por mas que se había dicho una y mil veces que él podía y que jamás se daría por vencido... Había fallado miserablemente, su frágil alma fue desgarrada poco a poco hasta que solo quedo un envase vacío, ahora solo era una mera marioneta, un muñeco sin vida propia.

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué este ser se encuentra en este estado?

La respuesta: **El amor**....

Si damas y caballeros **el amor** lo llevo a ese deplorable estado, dar y dar sin recibir nada a cambio, o peor aun, solo recibir desprecios e insultos, modos fríos y sin afecto... tiene sus consecuencias...

Un ahogado suspiro emanó de los labios fríos y azulados, mientras que una pequeña nube de vapor se alejaba y se deshacía en el aire nocturno, los ojos amatista contemplaron aquellos papeles con el membrete de BL, que contenían lo poco que quedaba de su alma, leyó los nombres de sus destinatarios.

1º- Maiko Shindo (su única familia) Una simple despedida llena de disculpas.

2º- Hiroshi Nakago (su amigo)... Un favor, una disculpa y un adiós.

3º- Yuki Eiri (Su amor) esta carta en particular fue difícil y por demás dolorosa, pero necesaria, en ella se despedía deseándole la felicidad que no encontró junto a él...

Sin más preámbulos metió los sobres en el buzón, contando con que las cartas tardarían tres días en llegar a su destino.

Tres días... tiempo suficiente para desaparecer para siempre. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. En su mente solo se dibujaron momentos de su pasado que ya no volverían, este adiós era el definitivo y no había vuelta atrás...

Los pasos que daba se oían con claridad, dada lo tarde que era, el juvenil rostro volteo por última vez, elevó el rostro hacia las luces tenues de un departamento en particular. Las demás luces estaba apagadas, claro signo de lo avanzado de la noche. Observó con nostalgia aquel departamento en el que habitó por el trascurso de dos años.

Dos angustiosos años de entrega sin medida ¿y que obtuvo de aquel arrebato?

Solo palabras hirientes, insultos, agobio, ser un objeto de lujuria para luego estar rodeado por el frío de la soledad.

Con una mueca torcida en los labios pensó que otra persona se hubiera rendido mucho antes, pero el insistió en querer o mejor dicho adorar a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio.

Y si no esperaba nada porque su alma sufrió todo aquel atropello que lo dejo así sin sentido ni ganas de seguir viviendo ¿Por qué el pago por aquel amor fue la fractura de su ser?

El final de sus sueños, no solo como amante, sino como cantante, ya que todo este problema había echo que sus prioridades cambiaran abandonando su sueño de ser el mejor el más famoso junto a su amigo.

Vacío...

Así se había quedado; Tan vacío no podía dar nada más, se encontraba sumido en una completa oscuridad, donde el dolor ya no era importante ni tampoco el sufrir porque era tal lo entumecida que estaba su alma que nada tenia la luz suficiente como para sacarlo de ese socavón donde se encontraba.

Volvió a suspirar liberándose así del hechizo que lo ataba aquellos recuerdos, miro nuevamente el camino con su rostro pardo y se puso en marcha dejándose envolver por la noche, de sus labios surgió su último susurro.

-Adiós Yuki.... Hasta Nunca Shindo Shuichi...

La frágil figura fue absorbida por la oscuridad invernal... Solo se oían claramente los paso alejarse de su gran amor....

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Ustedes que creen? Se que es algo corto y dramático, sabrán disculpar pero tuve una ataque de melancolía cuando lo escribí ^^; pero dejen review opinando vale? a ver si lo continuo o no.  
por cierto felices fiestas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente linda!!!! Que emocionada estoy al saber que les agrado mi historia ºoº!

Aquí el segundo capitulo espero que les agrade, mil gracias a todos los que enviaron su comentario en verdad los apreció mucho. Ya sabe que su opiniones me sirve de inspiración para poder continuarlo; Y publicarlo antes de los esperado n.n.

Mis saludos especiales a:

**Mireya-chan, Miriken-chan, Lady_Almach-chan,Yukari-Uchiha- tomodachi , Hiica-chan**

**Gracias pro el apoyo ºoº!**

Obiamente dire que Gravitation no me pertenese.

**Despedida**

By Angie

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo nº1 **(¿Donde esta Shuichi?)**

Los ojos felinos se abrieron con pesadez, aun adormilado observo el reloj en la mesa de luz, clara mente marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Aun con sueño se levantó, noto con fastidio que su amante no había regresado.

Maldiciendo al mocoso del demonio fue a la cocina para preparar café bien cargado, después se dirigió al baño, una vez listo y desayunado se metió en su estudio, ignoró olímpicamente el sonido del teléfono abocándose a su trabajo.

Como bien escritor que era, Yuki Eiri, se concentró en plasmar sus maravillosas ideas aun a pesar del escándalo que generaba el endemoniado aparato. El teléfono volvio a sonar, magullo con fastidio pensando que seguramente era su koibito intentando disculparse. Una mueca se dibujo en sus labios, ya sabría ese enano como le pagaría la afrenta de dejarlo dormir solo.

Un par de horas después o tal vez fueron minutos... el bendito aparato dejo de sonar dándole el tiempo suficiente para concluir el capítulo que escribía. Conforme con el resultado el rubio se encamino hacia la cocina a tomarse una cerveza, luego de un par de tragos de aquella bebida amarga pero refrescante, se volvió a encaminar al estudio debía aprovechar aquel momento de inspiración y silencio ¿Quien sabe cuanto mas podría durar esa paz?

Observo el reloj era ya las dos de la tarde, eso quería decir que aun tenía algunas horas para adelantar trabajo. Bien eso le daría el tiempo suficiente también para planear la reprimenda de la pelusa rosa.

Paso junto al teléfono la contestadota marcaba que había varios mensajes seguramente ese Baka chillón le había llenado la maquina de estúpidas disculpas y ruegos, presionó el botón y esperó que el primero comenzara a correr.

Mensajes..

_1º- Shuichi en donde te metiste? Ya es tarde sabes?_

_2º- Baka deja de dormir y ven aquí K esta como loco._

_3º- Shu, será mejor que aparezcas k- san esta más que desquiciado, esta por salir a buscarte ya no puedo detenerlo por mas tiempo._

_4º- Diablos idiota ya es tarde k saco el armamento pesado, ya salió para allá!_

Ese había sido el último mensaje, con el ceño fruncido, el rubio revisó la hora de ese último mensaje, el mensaje fue dejado hacia unos 20 minutos eso quería decir...

BOOMMM!!!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entre el humo y algo de polvo se vio a el loco manager de BL entrar con su preciada mágnum en la mano.

-where is the boy pink? - sin importar el estado en que quedo la puerta entro en el departamento y rebusco en cada Rincón , sin éxito – Where is he? – volvió a insistir.

-....

-Where??

-No sé, ni me importa – magullo el fastidiado escritor.

-Mr Yuki – bajo el arma- Shindo Shuichi Isn`t here?

-No... largo – ordeno

-Ok Mr Yuki- dio dos pasos hacia la salida, pero se volteo mostrando una sonrisa tétrica - Pero dígale que si no aparece mañana lo buscare hasta bajo las piedras- besos su amada arma- mi amiga y yo sabremos como encontrarlo – rió macabramente mientras salía del departamento.

-Baka te cobrare el arreglo de la puerta...- gruño fastidiado, mientras volvía a su trabajo.

El rubio se sentó frente a su portátil, con parsimonia encendió un cigarrillo y le dio la primera calada, sus manos fueron hasta el teclado pero no escribieron nada, un sentimiento confuso se removió en su interior; Pero acorde a su carácter decidió ignorarlo y volver a su labor.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Hiroshi, entro a su departamento, dejo las llaves de su moto en la repisa de siempre, mientras se sentaba en el sofá, no había sido un buen día el asunto de su querido amigo lo tenia muy preocupado. El echo que ni siquiera el bastardo que tenia como amante sabia donde estaba era sumamente preocupante.

La desaparición de Shu era extraña, al igual que sus ultimas reacciones. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los llanto exagerados, berrinche de todo tipo , pero no estaba familiarizado con sus silencios y abstracciones, además algo en su interior le decía que nada bueno saldría de ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad.

Había notado el sutil cambio en su amigo . Podría fingir ante tolos los demás y hacerles creer que aquella sonrisa era tan sincera como siempre... pero a él no.

-Maldita sea Shuichi...- magullando se puso en pie , solo para salir del departamento a toda prisa.

Una vez en al calle se dirigió a ciertos puntos básicos, donde sospechaba podría estar el cantante peli rosa, tenia claro que seria una noche muy larga.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Releyó la ultima frase, conforme con lo que había escrito guardo el archivo y se estiro felina mente, con una mueca marco su agrado, al a ver avanzado lo suficiente como para darse un respiro, tal vez si el día siguiente era tan provechoso como este podría llevar a el mocoso a cenar o algún sitio especial, así le daría un buen motivo para que lo deje de fastidiar por una buena temporada.

Haciendo una mueca, aun con el cigarrillo en los labios , se puso en pie se dirigió a la cocina por una cerveza; Pero al pasar por frente al teléfono volvió a pensar en la pelusa rosa, frunció el seño y se encamino hacia la habitación, la cruzar el umbral se detuvo, al sentir lo frió del ambiente a tal punto que un escalofrió corrió libre por su espina.

Se percato que no solo era le ambiente sino lo ordenado que estaba como si su koibito jamás hubiera estado ahí, sus orbes doradas vagaron pro el lugar sin encontrar rastro de algún atuendo o objeto de Shuichi.

-Desde cuando ese Baka es tan ordenado? - se pregunto mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo, fue hasta su mesa de luz de el cajón extrajo su celular, apagado, haciendo una mueca pensó que por ese olvido su koi le recriminaría lo que restaba de la semana, lo encendió y lo dejo sobre la cama mientras esperaba la llegada de los mensajes entro al servició abrió la ducha y se metió.

Una ves listo y relajado, salió dispuesto a leer los mensajes. Observo el reloj y noto lo avanzado de la noche.. o mejor dicho madrugada; Tomo su móvil y reviso los avisos de llamadas perdidas, ninguno era el número de Shuichi, reviso los mensajes ninguno era de el peli rosa. Maldiciendo al idiota que tenia de pareja se fue a dormir.

Aunque intentaba creer que todo estaba bien y que el baka seguramente estaba enfadado por alguna loca razón que él no entendía, ya vería que hacer luego de descansar un poco, murmuro algunas palabras intangibles mientras en su mente planeaba averiguar que diablos le pasaba a ese cabeza hueca, además de planificar alguna forma de pago por hacer que se preocupe...

Las orbes felinas se abrieron ante ese pensamiento... en verdad estaba preocupado por ese Baka?...

Continuara...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

KYA! Aquí el siguiente cap espero sinceramente que les agrade y me dejen su opinión nee?.

Como rayos puedo ser así de intrigante? XD

Vamos mis niñas que Lady Sess se esta esforzando por seguir esta historia.

Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA GENTE LINDA!

La verdad estoy muy agradecida con las personas que me mandaron sus opiniones, eso me anima a publicar antes de tiempo. Esto es para ustedes n.n

y aquí esta le siguiente cap que espero que les agrade.

Gravitatión no me pertenece.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo nº2 ( ¿Que pasó contigo?)**

Luego de despertar en un lugar extraño, la frágil figura emergió del cuarto donde yacía, solo para notar los primeros rayos del sol bañando el alba de tonos rojizos y cálidos. La estampa era sobrecogedora y sin poder evitar la melancolía emergió trasformado en un suspiro ahogado.

-"Que Hermoso"- pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a sus lastimados ojos, por alguna razón ardían y no lograban enfocar con claridad, pero aun así lograba vislumbrar aquel paisaje.

-¿Oye Tu Que haces levantado tan temprano? – Dijo una voz masculina a su espalda- Ya que te levantaste será mejor que vengas a desayunar – comento con calma el recién llegado.

A pesar que la vos no le era conocida, tampoco provoco temor alguno, fue por eso que sin voltearse dijo - Ya voy – aun sin dejar de contemplar el amanecer.

-Vamos no te quedes ahí - insistió - Que ayer no comiste nada, no puedo permitir que alguien tan lindo se debilite – replicó la figura mas alta lo volteaba para ver sus expresivos ojos- ¿Vamos dime que tienes?

-Lo siento...

-No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes sino que vengas a comer – una traicionera lagrima escapo de sus orbes grandes y llamativas, rodando por aquella pálida piel – Ho! Vamos pequeño no te pongas así...- limpio la lagrima con delicadeza- no te estoy retando ¿o es algo más? Dime para que te ayude cualquier dolor que tengas es mas fácil de llevar si lo hablas...

-Pero yo... no..- las lagrimas salían ya sin control y la angustia cerro su garganta.

-...- En silencio el hombre mayor lo abrazo, y él se refugio en su pecho sintiéndose seguro, se dejo mimar ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta que le deparaba la vida solo quería desaparecer...

Al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio, el mayor, noto como el cuerpo de su huésped se relajaba por completo- " se quedo dormido"- se dijo mientras hacia una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Oigan ustedes dos ¿Que hacen levantados tan temprano?- cuestionó el recién llegado.

-Shhh - dijo el que sostenía el menudo cuerpo – se ha dormido – comento.

-Pobrecillo...- acaricio la mejilla húmeda - será mejor que lo dejemos dormir ya nos dirá todo lo que le paso cuando quiera.

-Hai – susurró mientras asentía, acomodo mejor el cuerpo entre los brazos y lo llevó al cuarto que el habían asignado, seguido de cerca por su pareja.

Ambos hombres observaron a la delgada figura que dormía...

-Oye kai

-¿Mh?

-¿Crees que hicimos bien al traerlo con nosotros?

-Si lo dejábamos solo seguramente habría hecho cualquier estupidez, ¿Acaso no recuerdas como lo encontramos?

-Si lo recuerdo bien....- comentó mientras evocaba ese momento.

**Flash Back**

La noche era sumamente fresca, ya se habían pasado todo el día de paseo, finalizando toda aquella odisea con una cena en un restaurante que le habían recomendado, como recién casados que eran caminaban lentamente uno pegado al otro ofreciéndose calor mutuamente.

Se dirigían a su embarcación, donde los esperaba aun camarote cálido y acogedor, debían descansar ya que según su itinerario debían partir apenas amaneciera aprovechando así al marea alta y el viento a favor.

Su siguiente parada era uno Okinawa, un lugar estupendo para vacacionar y distenderse, para dos personas que habían iniciado su viaje hacia apenas unas semanas, su primer punto fue el puerto de Tokio. Luego de pasear como verdaderos turistas estaban a punto de continuar su viaje.

Ya se encontraban apoca distancia de el lugar donde habían anclado, solo tendrían que pasar por una rompeolas y estarían allí. Los dos iban en un armonioso silencio, hasta que abruptamente el mas bajo se detuvo observando con insistencia hacía la escollera.

-Oye Ryo ... – a la vez que hablaba apretó el brazo de su pareja.

-¿Que sucede Kai?

-¿Qué crees que hace esa persona allí sola? – casi al mismo tiempo se separo de su esposo y se dirigió hacia el rompeolas, donde estaba aquel sujeto mirando el mar.

-Yo que se – intento continuar su camino, pero su pareja lo ignoro y siguió su el rumbo hacia la escollera – Anda volvamos que hay que descansar – intento razonar pero no tubo la respuesta esperada.

-NO! - le respondió rotundo.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- cuestiono tomándolo del brazo para detener su avance.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – anuncio Kai. Mientras se deshacía del agarre y aceleraba el paso al rompeolas, ignorando las protestas de su amante.

-Kai ven No te metas donde no te llaman - gruño fastidiado - ¿Kai me escuchas? – al ver que no así caso decidió ir tras él - Maldita sea tu y tus presentimientos... Kai ven aquí - volvió a insistir mascullando entre dientes improperios muy acorde a su carácter volátil.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron cada vez mas la ir acercándose y notar la precaria situación del individuo parado sobre aquella alta escollera muy cerca su pareja que se movía con sumo cuidado para no asustar al individuo, acelero el paso al notar la mirada perdida de el sujeto en cuestión mientras soltaba un bulto algo así como una mochila o bolso.

Para su sorpresa, luego de la primera acción, el cuerpo tomo un gran impulso para seguir el camino del bolso, como si no le importara nada de lo que sucedía alrededor, en una fracción de segundo el castaño logro sujetarlo firmemente de la cintura y jalarlo hacia si; El impulso y el apuro no le dio tiempo de medir su fuerza por lo que ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre las rocas.

-¿Que estabas por hacer? –cuestiono el mayor aun agitado y con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Como respuesta a su cuestionamiento solo recibió murmullos incoherentes mezclado con sollozos lastimeros.

-¿Ryo estas bien? - cuestiono un agitado pelinegro.

-Tranquilo cariño yo estoy bien – contesto el castaño mientras abrazaba a la frágil figura – pero él no - bajo la vista hacia el menudo cuerpo que temblaba sin control – Pobrecito no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos – aseguro mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello con aroma a fresa.

**Fin del flash back**

-Bueno creo que debemos dejarlo descansar – sugirió el más alto.

-Si, creo que tiene algún trauma emocional o algo así – el castaño acaricio suavemente el cabello.

-Puede ser.

-No me gusta verlo así, sin... esperanzas...

-Me pregunto que lo llevo a ese estado.

-No lo se.

-Bueno ya dejemos solo así descansa.

-Hai...

Ambos salieron del camarote y observaban como alejaban paulatinamente de Japón, después de un día de retraso, al fin iniciaban su recorrido alrededor del mundo.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: Waa! ya sabemos que paso con Shu!!! y ahora que pasara???... (todos los chicos de gravi la miran muy serio) Oigan no se pongan así... en el siguiente cap veremos que mas se me ocurre.

Mil gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que me dejaron su opinión.

Me despido ante que cierto escritor lunático me mate XD

**Lady Sesshoumaru se despide** ( intentando Huir de un rubio mal humorado y vengativo XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Otra semana otro capitulo... de esta historia, espero que sigan ahí para poyando me como hasta ahora, sus Review me animan a seguir.

Y Sin más el siguiente capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Obviamente diré que Gravitation no me pertenece.

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo nº3** **(Buscando desesperadamente a Shu - parte 1)**

El maldito teléfono sonó estridente, una y otra vez, irrumpiendo en su desando agriando así su despertar. Magullando improperios en contra del ser viviente que osaba interrumpir su sueño, se dirigió a contestar le bendito aparato. Internamente se preguntaba ¿quien demonios osaba levantarlo a las 9 AM?

-Hola- ladro al contestar, a quien quiera que fuese que interrumpía su hora de sueño.

-Eiri-san – escucho decir a su cuñado.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? – cuestiono agrio.

-Solo quería averiguar si Shindou-san esta contigo – pregunto sin rodeos.

-¿He? – a pesar de su estado de somnolencia campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Yuki, su pulso se acelero sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-¿Acaso ignoras que él hace dos días que no se presenta por N.G.?

-No es mi problema lo que haga ese Baka – replico.

-Bueno... - hubo un pequeño silencio – Dime Eiri-san ustedes tuvieron algún tipo de discusión o algo así? – Toma intento ser sutil pero no logro mitigar el impacto de la pregunta, sabia que a su cuñado no le agradaba ese tipo de interrogatorios pero bueno ya se lo había preguntado. (N/A: para mí, lo hizo a propósito...¬¬)

-¡A Ti que te importa!- espeto con ira, para luego azotar el pobre aparato luego de apagarlo.

Sin más rodeos se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha, pensando que el criejo estaba en lo de su amiguito o tal vez en casa de su familia. Bien... iría a buscarlo solo para decirle que había dejado mucha de su basura en su casa y que fuera a sacarla y que se largara de una buena vez...

Salió del baño, y fue por algo de ropa, en aquel instante algo volvió a su mente. Pequeños detalles que hasta hacia unos instantes no recordaba. Ciertas actitudes ausentes, silencios demasiado extraños, sin lloriqueos, ni reclamos.

Frunció le seño mientras se cuestionaba –" ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con su koibito?

Salió del departamento, intentando recordar alguna discusión, algún indicio, pero a decir verdad hacia ya meses que no tenían una. Una vez que estuvo ubicado frente al volante de su auto importado, marco el numero del celular del baka, seguramente era eso lo que estaba buscando; llamar la atención" como estuvo tan sumergido en su ultima novela...

"Si seguro era eso" – pensó mientras esperaba que ese crió contestara, frunció el seño cuando el contestador le decía.

_-"Hola hablaste al móvil de Shuichi en este momento no me encuentro disponible, deja tu mensaje te respondo cuando me deje K-san"_

-Baka!- escupió entre dientes

El motor rugió como animal herido y salió disparado por las calles, dentro del vehículo, se había generado dentro de él una gran duda sumado a una molestia en su pecho, en síntesis era algo desagradable esa sensación y debía resolverla de inmediato.

Tantas actitudes raras, que solo había notado hacia unas horas, estaba más que claro que algo pasaba por la cabecita peli rosa, el dilema era que él no tenia ni idea de cual era el problema. El celular sonó insistente.

-Hola..

-Yuki-san – llamo una vos conocida- ¿Yuki-san dígame que Shuichi esta con usted?- cuestiono la alterada femenina, del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Maiko-san? - cuestiono el rubio escritor.

-Si Yuki-san, dígame si esta con usted por favor- rogó alterada.

-No, de echo yo iba para su casa...

-Hiroshi estuvo aquí esta mañana preguntando por él – anuncio con rapidez – la verdad luego de la visita me he quedado muy preocupada, por eso me atreví a llamarlo.

-...- mientras oía clavo los frenos del vehículo, justo en una importante intersección, haciendo que bocinas sonaran estrepitosamente. En la mente del escritor se formaron miles de preguntas y el temor que ya sentía en el pecho se propagó dominando su cuerpo.

-¿Yuki-san?

-La llamare apenas lo encuentre – anuncio sin titubear.

-Arigato...

La comunicación concluyo, justo en el momento en que el semáforo cambiaba, así que el auto avanzo veloz por las calles, doblo a su derecha a la misma velocidad que venia. Su destino N.G, era primordial hablar con el pelirrojo amigo de Shuichi.

En 10 minutos estuvo frente a la disquera, entro sin mirar a nadie, a paso firme se dirigió al estudio donde sabia ensayaba la banda. Abrió la puerta, sus ojos dorados vagaron por la habitación, encontró la Sakano en una de sus ya conocidos ataques de histeria, junto a la ventana Suguru sentado a lado de Nakago, este ultimo tenia ambas manos en su cara, todo su cuerpo denotaba la gran preocupación que sentía.

-Yuki-sama por favor dígame que a encontrado a Shindo-san – grito un remolino de nervios con lentes (N/A: XD), los dos integrantes del grupo observaron a recién llegado.

-No...- respondió

-¡NO PUEDE SER! – grito mientras su cara se tornaba más pálida que la de un fantasma- ¿Como le diré a mi jefe que mi cantante a desaparecido? – exclamo antes de desmayarse.

Eiri ignoro al desmayado moreno y camino con decisión hasta ponerse justo frente al pelirrojo, este ultimo levantó el rostro y lo miro sin disimular su enfado. El escritor noto claramente las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Sabia que no había pegado un ojo buscando a Shuichi; Ese echo si que lo altero aunque en su rostro jamás se reflejaría dicha preocupación.

-Tenemos que hablar – anuncio con frialdad.

-¿De que? – contesto el guitarrista mientras se ponía de pie para enfrentar a quien tenia la culpa, según él, de la desaparición de su mejor amigo.

-Tu sabes lo que le pasa a ese mocoso ¿verdad?- afirmo el escritor.

-¿Y usted no?- replico molesto – escúcheme bien, señor- mordió cada palabra con desprecio- si algo le pasa a Shu será **su culpa** – acuso sin reparo.

El duelo de miradas fue tremendo, Hiroshi, estaba seguro de su afirmación, y Yuki era incapaz de acepar que se equivoco en algo, su orgullo no se lo permitía (N/A: Que lata con este hombre... ¬¬) , así que se desafiaron hasta que la puerta del estudio se abrió abruptamente llamando la atención de ambos.

-Boys, Mr. Yuki come here (Chicos, señor Yuki vengan aquí)– pidió el rubio de coleta.

-¿K-san ya encontró a Shindo-san?- cuestiono un esperanzado tecladista.

-No- contesto, más en su boca se formo una sonrisa – pero tengo la forma más eficiente para hallarlo, nada se le escapa al gran K jajajajaja - aseguro mientras reía cual psicópata.

-¿Cómo hará eso?- cuestiono el guitarrista.

-With this ( con esto) – todos observaron al extraño aparato que el rubio sostenía entre sus manos - with this device, I can trace to Shuichi ( Con este aparato, puedo rastrear a Shuichi) – luego de su rotunda afirmación , coloco sus manos en la cintura – Pink boy no te me escaparas muajajaja - rió como loco para luego apretar el botón del dichosos aparato.

Todos, observaron como en la pantalla comenzaban a cargarse los datos, un mapa detallado de las calles y en un sector en particular varias luces titilando.

-¿Que es eso K-san? – Nakago señalaba los puntos de diferentes colores

-It´s my GPS Bad Luck (esto es mi GPS de Bad Luck)

-¿Nani?

-¡Look! – señalo la pantalla luego de unos ajustes donde claramente se veía puntos, de colores, en una misma habitación - see, each light is someone ( Vean, cada luz es alguien) Blue is Fujisaki-kun, Red Nakago-kun, Yelow Mr. Yuki , Pink ...

-¡Shuichi! – exclamaron ambos chicos.

-¡Yes!

-Pero la luz no titila como la de nosotros- comento Suguru.

-¿Que Significa eso K-san?- cuestiono un desesperado Hiro.

-Well... It should not be close (Bueno… él no debe estar cerca) – marco con sabiduría – Habría que ampliar el rango de búsqueda.

-¿Yuki-san? – llamo Nakago, al ver al koibito de su amigo caminar hacía la puerta.

-Muévanse o los dejo – ordeno el rubio saliendo del estudio.

-¡Go! – pidió con decisión el rubio.

-Sin ninguna protesta el grupo se dirigió a la salida pero fueron interceptados por Seguchi, quien al saber lo sucedido decidió acompañar a Eiri. El grupo Bad Luck y su manager iban al frente en la combi de la compañía; Mientras que Tohma y Yuki en le auto de este ultimo los seguían.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: al fin se han movido a buscar a Shu!. Que bárbaro ese escritor loco ni cuenta se dio que Shu falta dos días...¬¬.

A ver como sigue esto luego, luego. ya quiero llegar al momento de las cartas ( como ustedes), pero paciencia que esto llegara a su tiempo( eso me lo digo a mi misma XD) . bueno sigo esperando su opinión al respecto de este capitulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Lady Sess( se despide – sigue oculta de un escritor loco llamado Yuki - XD)


	5. Chapter 5

MIS PEQUES MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN VERDAD LOS ADORO ^^, Y PERDON POR ATRASARME UNA SEMANOTA T-T

Que puedo decir con respecto a sus preguntas a cerca de cierto escritor... pues veremos si lo aclaro pronto ^^

Nos estamos saludando al final del capitulo, nos vemos allá ^^

Obviamente diré que Gravitation no me pertenece.

**Despedida**

By Angie

**Capitulo nº4 (Buscando desesperadamente a Shu - parte 2) **

Hiroshi, daba las indicaciones a K, que iba al volante, el pelirrojo sentía que cuanto más se acercaban al sector de la costa, más comenzaban a sudar frió y esa angustia le oprimía el pecho. Tenia un mal presentimiento, sus temores se acrecentaron con cada kilómetro que avanzaban, algo en su interior de decía que su amigo lo necesitaba con desesperación y por esa razón lo busco durante toda la noche sin descanso, había fallado miserablemente cuando más lo necesitaba y la culpa le pesaba más que nada.

-"Espero que no sea lo que pienso Shuichi.."- caviló con angustia.

-¿Nakago-san?

-"Shu... Donde estas?"

-Hiro!

-¿MH?

-¿Estas bien?

-Hai

-No párese – comento el tecladista – estas muy pálido – remarcó.

-Bueno ... es que...yo..- dudo en expresar su temor – no se preocupen no es nada...

-Speak (habla) - Pidió el manager desviando su atención al pelirrojo – si sabes algo es mejor que habla Hiroshi-kun.

-Solo recordé que Shu no sabe nadar... – declaro ahogadamente.

-¿Why? (¿Porque?)

-Cuando era pequeño casi se ahoga en la piscina, por eso nunca aprendió a hacerlo- suspiro con nostálgico - Bien lo cierto es que nunca supero ese temor.

-¿Realmente no entiendo a que viene ese comentario? - cuestiono Fujisaki

--Si Shuichi quisiera morir, el mar seria muy buena opción – comento con un tono serio y lúgubre.

-¿Pero que demonios estas diciendo? - exclamó Suguru

-Ustedes no se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?

-¿Do not we realized? (¿De que no nos dimos cuenta?)

-El Shuichi de estos últimos meses no era ni la sombra del chiquillo de hace dos años atrás... – un pequeño pitido interrumpió la charla – ¿K-san que significa esto?

-Here is ( es aquí) - Marco el rubio de coleta, mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Todos bajaron con rapidez observaron el lugar, simplemente era una caleta con dos rompeolas que formaban una playa de tamaño regular. Aparte de las rocas que formaban el escollera no se observaba nada raro. Todos se hacían al misma pregunta. ¿Era posible que Shuichi estuviera allí?

Los ojos de cada individuo buscaban aquella característica melena rosa, o tal vez un bultito dormido, o algo que les diera un indicio, pero no hubo nada y el nerviosismo se acrecentó en el grupo. Aunque el más alterado era el escritor, nadie acepto Seguchi se dio cuenta del estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba.

-¿K-san estas seguro? – interrogó el tecladista de NG.

-Hai...- afirmo Winchester observó su aparato, lo movió por el área - indica que esta por esta zona – señalo un rompeolas en particular donde el mar castigaba con fuerza haciendo que la espuma salpicara todo.

Se separaron para buscar con más cuidado, el oji miel fue hacia la parte más retirada, intentando que su mascara de frialdad no se cayera con tanta preocupación que sentía, esa molestia inexplicable se había acrecentado a tal grado que ya no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo le ocurrió a SU niño.

Encendió un cigarrillo en tanto que sus dorados ojos buscaban alguna señal de su koibito, cerca de una formación rocosa donde la espuma se arremolinaba con el vaivén del fuerte oleaje. De repente una ola mucho más fuerte que las otras saco algo a la superficie, llamando así la atención del Uesugi.

-Shuichi- murmuro el rubio mientras que hacia equilibrio sobre las musgosas rocas, llegando hasta el bulto que extrajo la fuerte marea, como había supuesto el bulto no era otra cosa que la mochila de su koi. De la misma maneta y con mucho cuidado volvió hasta la parte superior del rompeolas.

Una vez arriba abrió la mochila, dentro encontró el celular, sus documentos, la libreta de notas donde escribía sus canciones, lapiceras, crayones y bien abajo una foto de los dos; Esa que se habían tomado en el parque, la misma que el tenia pegada en su encendedor.

-Eiri-san – llamo Seguchi – ¿Que tienes allí?

--Es su mochila – susurro sin dejar de ver la pequeña foto donde Shu sonreía feliz, hacia tanto que no veía esa sonrisa. ¿Como era posible que no se diera cuentas antes que su Shu no sonreía? ¿Acaso era tan insensible como lo tachaba la gente?

Observo con angustia a su cuñado, a él no podía engañarlo como a los demás. Se puso de pie con las cosas de Shuichi en las manos sus ojos dorados reflejaban su preocupación.

-¿En donde esta Tohma?- cuestiono sin disimular su ansiedad.

-No te preocupes Eiri lo encontraremos – afirmo el rubio mayor mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su pariente, este como respuesta afirmo con la cabeza y volvió a poner cara de seriedad al ver a los demás acercarse.

-Ho NO!- exclamo ahogadamente el pelirrojo – lo sabia –concluyo mientras miraba horrorizado la mochila de su amigo, a su espalda K y Fujisaki guardaban silencio.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Nakago, Yuki se piso a la defensiva y plantándose frente al guitarrista exigió saber que pasaba. Porque si alguien tenia derecho a saber que sucedía con su koibito, ¿estaba en su derecho no?

–¿QUE SABIAS? – rugió con su habitual tono frió, al no obtener respuesta sujeto el cuello de la chaqueta del menor y lo sacudió con vehemencia - ¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El pelirrojo lo miro a la cara, sin miedo, aquel terror que demostraban sus ojos al ver las cosas de Shu fue suplantado por odio, si odio al ver a la cara al culpable de todo lo malo que el pasaba a su amigo a tal punto que dejo de sonreír y solo era una sombra de ese chico sonriente y feliz que él conocía a la perfección.

Sin poder, ni querer controlarse escupió lo que pensaba – ÉL ESTA MUERTO Y ES TU CULPA – afirmo sin reparo; El agarre del rubio cedió ante aquella acusación liberando al guitarrista que se alejo dejando al grupo en absoluto silencio.

Yuki noto que el cuerpo le pesaba, pero se mantuvo en pie mientras veía desaparecer al resto del grupo, menos Tohma que se quedo junto a él y lo acompaño hasta le auto, sin protestar tomo el lugar del copiloto y dejo que su cuñado lo llevara de regreso a su departamento aun abrazaba la mochila de su koi, aferrado a la posibilidad de un error.( N/A: esta traumado XD)

Mientras los dos rubio guardaban silencio, el más joven pensaba detenidamente las palabras del estúpido amigo de Shuichi.

–"¿Acaso tenia Razón? .. ¿Él era le culpable de la desaparición de Shu?..."- sin poder evitarlo ajusto más el abrazo a la mochila negra – "¿Kami-sama que he hecho?"- se cuestiono mientras el auto avanzaba en la ya noche de la ciudad.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La afirmación de Hiroshi aun se repetía en su cabeza, como disco rayado una y otra vez. Hacia horas que estaba de regreso en el departamento, aun permanecía en el mismo lugar; sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, con la mochila mojada entre sus brazos. Volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo, su mente era un torbellino, banal intento de obtener una respuesta acertada sobre el asunto de la desaparición de Shuichi.

¿Porque Nakago hacia esa afirmación?... bueno no había que ser un genio, él no se portaba muy bien con su koibito... pero de ahí a ser el culpable de todo.. era algo extremo ¿o no?.

Dio otra calada mientras intentaba blanquear el asunto de la culpa, ya bastante experiencia tenia en esa rama de la psiquis.

-"Me estoy preocupando en vano "...- se dijo – seguramente el baka se debe estar riendo de mi en alguna parte – afirmo ya más seguro, más la duda persistía y otra vez las preguntas retomaban fuerza.

¿Y si en verdad le había pasado algo a Shuichi? ¿Seria todo culpa suya como manifestaba Hiroshi?

Seguramente algo de verdad tenia, todo era su falta de tacto para tratarlo, siempre estaba tan indiferente con el niño, pero después de dos años pensó que había comprendido su forma de ser. Yuki Eiri no cedía a nada y siempre seria así.

-"Él sabia como era cuando me conoció"- se repitió con tozudez.

Tal vez ahora estaba pagando el precio por esa forma de ser... porque siempre quiso alejar al niño, pero él jamás se apartaba – Shu me lo dijo... – recordó aquellas insistentes cursilerías que siempre decía el cantante -¡Shuichi dijo que JAMAS SE SEPARARIA DE MÍ! – remarco al última frase que se la había repetido el peli rosa hasta el cansancio, entonces ¿porque ahora se había ido así de esa forma?

Es que acaso al fin había conseguios que lo dejara en paz...

Si el departamento estaba silenciosamente apacible, pero por algún extraño motivo al escritor no le gustaba aquella sensación de vació que lo estremeció de improvisto...

-La soledad es el pago de mis acciones – susurro cabizbajo observo la oscuridad que dominaba aquel lujoso apartamento- ¿Shu donde te metiste?- murmuro quedo.

Su estomago opto por quejarse por al falta de alimento, recapitulo que hacia horas que no comía nada decente, con renuencia se puso en pie, dejando la mochila en el lugar de siempre. Con la efímera esperanza de devolvérsela a su baka cuando volviera...

Claro luego de regañarlo bastante por preocuparlo de esa forma, y obviamente después de tener una buena sección de sexo, no sea cosa que esa pelusa rosa, se olvide quien es **su dueño**. (N/A: no sea ustedes pero a mi me esta dando ganas de apretarle su lindo cuello... ejem continuemos..)

Algo fastidiado, por tener pensamientos bastantes inapropiados (Triple X), con su koibito** AUSENTE** debió recordarse, se dirigió a la cocina. Rebusco dentro de la heladera, tomo una cerveza y la bebió, luego volvió a revisar en el interior a ver si encontraba algo comestible.

-Mmm...- magullo mientras pensaba que debía limpiar su nevera, es que había cosas incomibles en ella - ¿Desde cuando estará esto aquí? – se pregunto al tomar un recipiente rectangular de color blanco.

Al destaparlo un olor muy desagradable llego a sus fosas nasales, como acto reflejo lo cerró de inmediato. Con las nauseas apenas controladas tiro el recipiente sin más en el cesto de la basura.

-Ese baka ni siquiera sirve para limpiar la casa – gruño fastidiado por al falta de interés del mocoso por la limpieza de la casa.

Pero se dio cuenta que nunca tuvo esos problemas, hasta ahora. Ósea Shuichi se ocupaba de todas y cada unas de las cosas de la casa, dado que él se sumergía en su trabajo sin darle importancia a las trivialidades como limpiar y ordenar, para eso pagaba a una mujer que aseara, pero el baka le había dicho que Él se ocuparía.

-¿Pero desde cuando Shuichi había dejado de hacer esas cosas por él?- con esa pregunta en la cabeza fue a sacar la bolsa de basura ya repleta, fue en ese instante en el cual se dio cuenta del pedazo de papel pegado en la base del recipiente.

Los ojos miel observaron aquella escritura tan particular de su koi, a pesar de la humedad consiguió leer con claridad el mensaje que decía:

_Querido Yuki: _

_Tengo que irme a una gira de promoción, y como no has vuelto de no se donde, me toca despedirme por medio de esta nota. En verdad no quiero alejarme de ti, pero ya sabes es por trabajo. _

_Por kami-sama no olvides comer algo decente, la gente no vive de cerveza y cigarrillo ¿sabes? Claro que sabes solo que eres demasiado terco para aceptar mis sugerencias ..._

_Bueno ya me voy. Te voy a extrañar, aunque solo sea un viaje corto de un par de días..._

_Se que quizás no llegues a leer esto, porque esta encerrado en tu estudio "porque escribes tu ultima novela". Pero aunque no lo leas no me importa Yo Te amo. No lo olvides nunca._

_Hasta mi regreso._

_Tuyo_

_Shuichi_

_PD: ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces creo que todo esto es una completa idiotez, Se que nunca me querrás como yo a ti; Y se que el tiempo que pierdo escribiéndote, a pesar de que K me amenazo, es algo completamente inútil porque no te importo..._

_Lo mas gracioso de todo es que aun sabiendo eso, te sigo amando. Soy como tu dices __**un Baka**__. _

El papel tembló en las manos del escritor. ¿Cuando fue esa gira? Hace uno o dos meses... No para ser exacto fue hace tres meses... y él recién leía el mensaje de despedida. La culpa se instalo nuevamente en su pecho, pero tenia excusa para esa distracción su trabajo era importante, su editores lo presionaban al máximo y su trabajo era prioridad, no como ese baka que era cero talento, y... y..

Se le habían acabado las excusas, solo le quedaba la culpa y su falta de delicadeza para tratar a la pelusa rosa. Una idea golpeo su ya cansado cerebro cual mazo de realidad.

¿Que tal si Shu dejó otra nota y él no la había visto? Con rapidez se incorporo, doblo el papel y lo guardo con delicadeza en su bolsillo. Rebusco por todos lados, incluso bajo el sillón y no encontró nada. Al cabo de un momento de duda se le ocurrió que el único lugar que quedaba era el cuarto que compartían.

A paso firme se dirigió a la habitación, se detuvo otra vez en el umbral, al ser nuevamente dominado por aquel escalofrió. Los ojos felinos vagaron por todas parte, se notaba tan ordenado y a la vez tan vació, como si la calidez se hubiera ido al igual que su amante.

Se sentó junto a la mesa de luz y abrió los cajones donde solía poner sus cosas Shuichi, para su sorpresa no había nada en el. De un salto se incorporó y fue la baño tampoco halló nada que demostrara que alguna vez el peli rosa habitaba en aquel departamento. No estaba su champú, colonia, cepillo de dientes, nada...

-¿Qué Demonios esta pasando aquí? – se pregunto el escrito mientras se dirigía hacia el armario, abrió las puertas dejando expuestas las ropas de fino corte y sobrio color. No había nada llamativo y de colores fuertes, la ropa de su koibito no estaba.

Con un temor creciente mientras abrió cajón por cajón y de igual manera se encontraban vacíos, bajo la vista y observo un gran bolso negro, por lo que podía notar a simple vista estaba bastante cargado, corrió el cierre y allí estaban meticulosamente ordenadas las cosas de Shuichi.

No entendía nada, el porque de todas aquellas acciones... ¿Acaso Shu no sabia que si faltaba en su vida no podría resistirlo? Su conciencia más activa de lo normal le grito que **no porque nunca se lo había dicho**.

Nuevamente las palabras de Hiroshi volvieron a golpearla con fiereza, las piernas se aflojaron a tal punto que tuvo que sentarse en el piso.

No podía ser cierto su niño alegre y feliz, no podía dejarlo, NO IMPOSIBLE...

El timbre en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar, se incorporo presuroso tal vez fuera Shuichi...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Ah por kami-sama este capitulo fue mas largo de lo planeado...( a pedido de muchas peques que querían el cap largo) pero les aviso que no siempre será así, sino se me acabaran las ideas.

Bien un **aviso importante:** por problemas de tipo personales la semana que viene no es seguro que actualizare, lo se lo me querrán matar, pero comprendan que Angie- una servidora,- es madre , esposa y estudiante de diseño grafico... tiene una vida complicada y poco tiempo disponible. Pero veremos si puedo llegara publicar, pero no afirmo nada ok. ^^

Bien aquí me voy despidiendo esperemos saber que rayos le paso a Shu-chan en el siguiente cap ( ni yo misma lo se XD)

Bien nos vemos cuídense gente Linda Jane!


	6. Chapter 6

K: Welcome to romance!!! ( disparando una ametralladora cual psicópata)

Lady: K-san que rayos haces aquí?

K: You helped my beautiful lady

Lady: Pero …( piensa un momentito) este es mi momento ... ve a molestar a Hiroshi por favor

K: Their orders are decades my lady ( sale disparado mientras sonreía perversamente)

Lady: bien ya me libre de ese hombre que me da terror desde que se enojo cuando intente robarle el GPS .. disculpen la interrupción, ahora en que estaba? ... A si saludos

SORPRESA!!! mi gente linda, gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, el apoyo brindado, de verdad me animan a esforzarme, y como ven dio frutos. Estoy atrasada pero no tanto XD

Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos al final del capitulo ^^

Obviamente diré que Gravitation no me pertenece

**Despedida**

By Angie

**Capitulo nº5 ( despertando en... ¿donde estoy?) **

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron con suma lentitud, renuentes a aceptar el echo que debía despertarse; Una vez logrado el objetivo ladeo la cabeza con pereza. Observo su alrededor con ávidos ojos, sin encontrar nada que trajera a su mente algo de sentido, todo era desconocido. Se sentó con parsimonia, restándole importancia al sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Ese echo era molesto y perturbador pero no comprendía el porque de su estado.

Un punzante dolor inundo su cerebro de forma masiva, como acto reflejo, llevo ambas manos a su frente de inmediato sintió la aspereza textura de unas vendas, todo era insólito y borroso, en ningún rincón de su mente halló algún recuerdo o algo que le indicara el motivo de aquellas vendas, o que tipo de accidente había tenido.

-...- abrió y cerro varias veces sus ojos más contrariado que antes observo que por una pequeña ventana se divisaba absolutamente nada, se pregunto ¿dónde rayos estaba?.

-Al fin despiertas pequeñín – Escucho una vos muy suave que provenía de un rincón algo oscuro de la habitación.

-Hola – susurro con una vos apenas audible, no quería ser descortés pero ni siquiera sabia quién era ese sujeto de brillante cabello castaño, suspirando para tranquilizarse pregunto – ¿Donde estoy?

-Estas en el _HOPE_ – respondió con simpleza el de ojos negros.

-¿_HOPE_? – repitió sin comprender de que hablaba.

-Estas en nuestro Yate – comentó otro hombre, quien acababa de entrar con una bandeja con alimentos y tres tasas humeantes liquido – ten pequeño come – pidió el recién llegado. Luego de tomar dos de las tazas camino hasta el castaño y le dio una – cuidado el café esta caliente – advirtió con dulzura.

-Gracias – sonrió con amor. Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño que los observaba con ojos llenos de confusión.

-...- los ojos amatistas los contemplaba detenidamente, por más que intentaba identificarlos, tal vez comprender quienes eran estas personas, que al parecer se preocupaban por él. Pero no encontró nada en su cabeza.

-¿Que sucede porque nos miras así?

-...- no pudo decir nada solo mirarlos intentando vislumbrar quienes eran esos individuos.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nosotros? – pregunto acertadamente el de ojo azules.

-Bueno ... yo...

Los mayores se miraron por unos segundos con signos de perturbación en cada semblante, luego volvieron a prestar atención la los confundidos orbes violetas.

-No te preocupes – tranquilizó el castaño – Tal vez sea por el golpe – razono intentando que su propia ansiedad no fuera delatada.

-¿Por eso tengo estas vendas? – pregunto más para si que para la pareja.

--En verdad me disculpo por no cuidarte como corresponde - proclamo con sentida vos de culpa, el más alto - en verdad lo siento.

-Pero... ¿Que paso? – quiso saber el pequeñín.

-Una tormenta peque eso paso...

-¿Tormenta? - paresia un estúpido repitiendo las cosas pero en verdad no entendía nada.

-Espera tómatelo con calma – sugirió el hombre sujeto de mirada azulina. Mientras se acercaba con cautela no quería asustarlo.

-Chibi – lo llamo el oji negro, aquellas orbes amatista lo hicieron dudar, pero sintió que una mano en su hombro le daba apoyo para continuar – ¿Antes que nada quisiéramos saber que recuerdas?

-Pues... – por el trascurso de diez minutos se concentró en recordar, pero no hubo caso - no se que paso... no puedo recordar nada – expreso con las manos crispadas que cubrieron su rostro frustrado.

-Tranquilízate por favor – pidió el oji negro, con suavidad mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en ambos hombros – creo que tu problema es por el golpe que te diste – explico pausadamente.

-Apenas lleguemos a puerto te llevaremos a ver a un medico – aseguró con firmeza y decisión.

-Pero...- dijo el confundido enfermo.

-Pequeño será mejor que nos presentemos nuevamente –esbozó una linda sonrisa que lo hizo parecer más joven – Mi nombre es Kai Leim

-Yo soy su esposo de Kai, me llamo Ryo Aruma – se presento el hombre de cabello negro y ojos impresionante ojos azules.

-Encantado... yo me llamo... – de repente guardo silencio.

-¿Que sucede no puedes recordar tu nombre?

-¿He?...- sus hermosos ojos se aguaron dándole un semblante sumamente triste – Yo... - las lagrimas corrieron copiosamente por sus mejillas – Yo no recuerdo como me llamo – su respiración se agito y el pánico invadió su cuerpo a tal grado que los sollozos que emanaban de su boca no pudieron ser reprimidos por las pequeñas manos que la cubrían.

-Ya, ya pequeñín – consoló Kai mientras abrazaba con dulzura aquella frágil figura – te contaremos como te conocimos y lo que sabemos.

-Pero primero debería comer no lo crees, según sabemos llevabas varios días sin probar bocado – comento el hombre de cabello azabache.

-¿Varios días? – lo miro aun apoyado en el pecho de hombre que lo consolaba – ¿hace cuanto tiempo estoy aquí?

-Si comes te contamos – Kai se separo del oji violeta y volvió a ponerle la bandeja en frente – se buen chico anda come.

-Esta bien – obediente tomo un emparedado intentando con cada mordida recordar algún fragmentó de su vida pero nada no había caso...

La pareja lo observo con detalle, era un chibi tan lindo, no podía entender como alguien pudiera hacerle tanto daño, a tal punto de que esa débil criatura quisiera desaparecer de este mundo. A pesar de los esfuerzos, volvieron a ver que sus ojos se aguaban y dejaban caer pequeñas lagrimas humedeciendo nuevamente su rostro.

-A ver chibi no llores así por favor – pidió el castaño, con los ojos llorosos contagiado por aquella triste imagen.

-El que debería dejar de llorar eres tú – comento Aruma con una mueca arrogante en la cara - así no apoyas a nadie ¿sabias?

-Ryo! – llamo el oji negro limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de su abrigo.

-¿Que? – contesto con un aire de insolencia – ¿acaso no es cierto que eres un llorón?

-yo no soy ningún llorón!- proclamo el acusado.

-Claro que lo eres – aseguro Ryo – aun recuerdo el día que nos conocimos si parecía que te iba a romper de tanto llorar solo porque tu gato "_bola_" no quería bajar del dichoso árbol – señalo con malicia.

-Eso es historia antigua señor _amabilidad_ – dijo en tono acusatorio, recordando como aquel chico de ojos azules se había burlado de él sin siquiera conocerlo.

-¿Ahora porque usas ese tonito?

-¿Cual tonito?- comento con cara de inocente.

-No te hagas ese que me fastidia –señalo

-No se a que te refieres Aruma-sama – cruzo los brazos mirando hacía un lado de modo infantil.

-¿Ahora estas enfadado? – cuestiono con un dejo d e preocupación.

-No – replico sin cambiar su postura.

-Que si lo estas –afirmo mientras buscaba sin éxito que su pareja lo mirara a los ojos.

-No, no lo estoy – volvió insistir.

-Eres terco – bufo molesto.

-Tu arrogante – ataco el castaño.

-Cállate llorón – volvió a acometer.

-Mejor tu mandón – volviéndose para enfrentarlo.

Una risita cristalina y muy suave inundo todo el espacio en el que se encontraban, ambos voltearon a ver al muchacho de hermosas facciones y lo encontraron intentando no reír a carcajadas. Volvieron a observarse complacidos como su pequeña parodia había surtido efecto.

El oji violeta agradecía con aquellas dos personas que parecían ser muy buenas, lo había comprobado hace instantes cuando su angustia pudo más y se dejo llevar por la desesperación. Pero ello habían logrado sacarlo de allí fingiendo una pequeña disputa, sabia que mentían con aquel altercado verbal. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Facial solo tenia que verlos a los ojos y ver como se miraban mutuamente, era imposible no notar ese brillo tan particular que ambos tenían.

Se amaban y eso provoco cierto dolor en su interior. Se preguntó si aquello que sentía era envidia. Tal vez porque el nunca amo a nadie, o quizás porque ese amor no era correspondido. Otra pregunta se agrego a la larga lista que ya tenia. Antes de que la angustia lo dominara de nuevo meneo su cabeza para así espantar aquella zozobra que intentaba dominarlo.

Dio un sorbió a su café, algo frió, no le agradaba el sabor pero no quería ser descortés con esas personas, así que bebió y comió el ultimo bocado de emparedado.

-Al parecer tu café es como yo pensaba – comento Kai con algo de picardía haciendo que su pareja se sonrojara mientras ambos veían como el menudo cuerpo se estremecía.

-No veo que se queje – comento algo ofendido por la critica de su amada infusión.

-jajaja no te enfades al parecer el peque es muy educado para quejarse – observo al susodicho que sonreía apenado – No te preocupes chibi, esa cosa no mata solo despierta muertos, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras – comentó con parsimonia - es eso o se te mueren las papilas gustativas.

-Kaito Akari Leim Aruma no vuelvo a prepararte un maldito desayuno en ..- antes de poder terminar la protesta una mano lo jalo y lo obligo asentarse en su regazo.

-Ya Ryo-chan – tranquilizo mientras tomaba con suavidad el rostro de su ofendida pareja - no te enfades así – beso su mejilla pidiéndole disculpas – lo lamento se que no te agrada que critiquen a tu amado café – acaricio su mejilla - pero debes comprender que es algo fuerte para el pequeñín.

-...- no dijo nada solo asintió algo frustrado, sabia que su esposo tenia la razón solo que era un poco arrogante para aceptar que se equivoco al traer algo tan fuerte al chibi.

-Tranquilo Aruma-san si pude tomar el café –comento con una sonrisa conciliadora – ve no deje nada.

-Chibi eres muy bueno... mira que tomarte ese petróleo... – comento con graciosa mueca- Yo apenas si pude con la mitad – señalo su taza abandonada sobre una pequeña mesita, apretó el abrazo al sentir que su querido esposo intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Eres un...- se quejo mirando hacia otro lado .

-Ya no te enojes Ryoma Yumi Aruma Leim

-Odio que me llames por mi nombre completo – se quejo el moreno.

-Yo odio que te enfades conmigo- le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-De acuerdo pero no preparare el desayuno – asevero ofendido – al menos no para ti – dio un coscorrón.

-Ho vamos Ryo no te enfades –acariciándose la zona afectada.

-Lamento molestarlos –intervino un apenado peli rosa.

-Si dinos peque

-Bueno yo... – estaba apenado pero necesitaba saber - quería saber si ustedes me podrían contar...

-Ho!... que descorteses bien te contaremos

-Pero mejor por el principio ¿no?

-Hai ..hai... Ryo a veces no se porque me case contigo?

-Porque me amas Idiota

-Ah! Es cierto – le dio un beso y continuo- veras nosotros nos casamos hace apenas dos semana.

-¿Ósea que están de luna de miel?

-Algo así...- respondió el moreno.

-¿Como que algo así?

-Veras estamos buscando a alguien, que se fue de casa, es una persona de más o menos tu edad y contextura física.

-Se trata del hermano menor de Kai , se escapo de casa hace un año y medio y lo único que nos dejo dicho es que iba a conocer el mundo.

-...- esto estaba cada ves mas complicado acaso el era ese hermano perdido? – ¿El que buscan soy yo? – cuestiono con un hilo de vos.

-Hojala fueras tu – suspiro Kaito

-Mira aquí tienes una foto el pequeño Hikaru – le paso al foto donde los dos adultos abrazaban aun muchacho de ojos negros y cabello castaño claro, los tres sonreían a la cámara – esa fue la ultima vez que supimos de él. – comento con tristeza Ryoma.

-Bueno el punto es que cuando estábamos en el puerto de Tokio...- Kai dudo en contarle las circunstancias en que se encontraron.

-¿Que sucedió? – cuestiono el pelirosa

-Tu estabas muy mal por culpa de alguien que te hizo daño y bueno... – se le volvió a cerrar la boca no sabia si decirle que intento quitarse al vida por culpa de ese sujeto.

-Te trajimos con nosotros - volvió a intervenir Ryo

-¿Así sin más?

-Es que estaba muy débil, te desmayaste y nosotros atrasamos nuestra partida para ver si te recuperabas para llamar a alguien.

-¿Pero no tenia ningún tipo de documento o tarjeta.?

-La verdad es que solo tenias lo que esta en la silla, dentro de la chaqueta había una partitura, le paso el papel – ¿te acuerdas de eso?

-Es extraño si recuerdo los acordes...y la tonada de esta canción – algo en su interior se oprimió- pero no me gusta lo que siento – su respiraciones agito.

-Tranquilo...

-Si quieres lo dejamos para después.

-No! – intento calmarse mientras doblaba el papel e intento no mirarlo – cuéntenme por favor ¿que más paso?

-Bueno al cabo de unas horas reaccionaste... Intentamos averiguar sobre ti pero lo único que nos dijiste es que no te importaba donde fueras mientras te alejaras de él...

-¿De ÉL?

-No nos dijiste quien eras, apenas conseguimos que nos dijeras un par de palabras.

-¿Ósea que no les dije mi nombre?

-Si... bueno algo así

-No entiendo

-Dijiste: "_pueden decirme Shu_"

-No sabemos si ese es tu nombre verdadero

-Ya veo... – se quedo en silencio, aquel diminuto nombre le sonaba conocido, tal ves fuera una forma cariñosa de llamarlo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Párese que recordaste algo

-No en realidad no recordé nada solo que me gusta

-Ya veo...

-Bueno Shu-chan, lo que paso después fue que zarpamos del puerto y comenzamos nuestro viaje pero con al mala suerte que nos topamos con una tormenta repentina que de verdad nos sacudió bastante.

-¿Y Yo dónde estaba?

-Como estabas cansado y débil te dormiste todo el tiempo, pero una ola casi nos hizo zozobrar, cuando logramos estabilizarnos vinimos a verte y te habías golpeado la cabeza.

-Fue mi culpa perdóname – volvió a insistir un apenado oji azul.

-Eso no es verdad Ryoma tu nos salvaste a los dos - Kai se puso de pie y abrazo a su esposo- Fuiste muy valiente, pensé que íbamos a morir.

-Estaba aterrado –confeso respondiendo al abrazo de su pareja.

-Tu sabes que el ser valiente no es no sentir miedo...

-Ser valiente es saber que existe y en afrentarlo a pesar de lo aterrado que estés...lo se – apretó mas el abrazo.

-Gracias a los dos... – Shu sonrió con dulzura- se que les debo la vida a ambos de eso estoy seguro –Gracias! – sonrió con verdadero cariño.

-WAAAA! Eres lindo – kai soltó a su marido y corrió abrazar al niño – Sugui!!!

-Lo asfixiaras kai suéltalo – pidió el moreno mientras acariciaba las hebras suaves con aroma a fresa – y tu no te preocupes que mientras estés con nosotros no te faltara nada.

-Es cierto.. ahora deberías dormir un rato.

-Pero...- Shu intento convencerlo con una mirada muy linda y tierna.

-Vamos aun estas muy pálido – observo esos ojitos, ash no podía decirle que no decidió intervenir - pero podría ir al puente nee? – Kaito puso cara de niño bueno mientras abrazaba al peli rosa - si por fa Ryo-chan?

-Por Kami-sama eres mas niño que Shu...- se quejo el moreno con las mejillas sonrosadas - hagan lo que quieran, si van a salir abríguense- sin más tomo al bandeja y salió del camarote.

-Jajaja eso nunca falla – comentó el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ustedes se aman mucho ¿verdad?

-Si, aunque no fue una relación fácil, a un principio siempre peleábamos... como quién dicen nos llevábamos a las patadas, fue peor cuando comenzamos a salir.

-¿Porque?

-Es que como notaste Ryoma es algo tétrico, y poco expresivo.

-No me pareció así

-Eso es ahora si lo hubieras conocido unos años atrás ufff... era la pesadilla echa hombre – sonrió mientras sacaba algunas ropas de unos cajones- si creo que esto te ira bien- volteo y miro a un confundido Shu – es ropa de mi Ototo-chan.

-Gracias – con algo de pena balbuceó – podrías..

-Ho claro disculpa- se volteo – ¿como te queda?

-Creo que bien – contestó poniéndose un suéter de gruesa lana color verde oliva – ya puedes mirar – lo vio girar – ¿como me veo?

-...- se le hizo un nudo en al garganta al pensar en su Ototo.

-¿Me veo tan mal?

-No solo que si tuvieras el cabello castaño pasarías perfectamente por Hikaru

-De verdad?

-Si Mira – lo ayudo a ponerse de pie – con cuidado – lo guió al cuarto de baño – mira – puso la foto pegada al espejo.

Las orbes violetas observaron aquel rostro, de tez bronceado, cabello rosa, y ojos violeta que expresaban confusión y algo más que no pudo definir, se llevo al mano al rostro.

-"Quien eres?" – le pregunto a la imagen. Desvió sus ojos a la foto y en verdad había cierto parecido, si no fuera por el color de cabello y ojos pues bien podría decirse que era el hermano de Kai-san. Ahogo un suspiro de frustración, al no poder recordar quien era.

-Date tiempo – dijo kaito quien no se había perdido ningún detalle - Ya te dijimos que apenas toquemos puerto iremos a ver a un medico.

-Hai...- se lavó la cara y seco, salió del cuarto de baño.

-Anda no te pongas triste, ¿Quieres subir al puente?

-Si..

-Bien aun esta salgo mareado así que ten cuidado ¿vale? - caminaron hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Ryo, de repente Shu se quedo parado- ¿Sucede algo Chibi?

-Solo me preguntaba porque a un principio me dijiste que te llamabas Kai , pero tu nombre es mas largo.

-Bueno eso... es que ..- se rasco al cabeza- es que a nuestros padres no les agrado nuestra unión y bueno decidimos que solo usaríamos nuestros nombres en casos de tramites o alguna urgencia - comentó ayudándolo a subir las escaleras que lo ayudaban a salir al exterior – como ya oíste mi nombre completo es Kaito Akari Leim, y mi querido esposo se llama Ryoma Yami Aruma, usualmente no usamos nuestros nombres completos porque no nos gustan, jajaja es que es una forma de retarnos o llamarnos la atención, el uno al otro.

-De eso me di cuenta – dijo el peli rosa sonriendo.

-Uff... Ryo odia que lo llame por su nombre completo- sonrió cómplice Leim, mientras le picaba un ojo a un atento oji violeta.

-Si mal no recuerdo a ti tampoco te agrada KAITO – dijo una vos sobre sus cabezas.

-Lo se RYOMA – remarco el citado con las mejillas infladas en un gesto de reproche.

-ji jijiji – se carcajeó el pequeño- de verdad son muy graciosos.

-Me alegra verte sonreír de verdad- explico el moreno- vine abusarlos para que vieran algo.

Entre los dos adultos guiaron a su invitado a la cubierta del yate, ante ellos se vislumbraba un hermoso arco iris que contrastaba con las nubes negras que se alejaban.

Al frente se veía el sol brillar intensamente, como si la naturaleza les indicara que solo siguieran al frente sin voltear a las nubes negras tormentosas que se alejaban paulatinamente.

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: KYA!!!!! Ahí esta Shu-chan custodiado pro dos angelitos que le he envió *o*, que les pareció? Espero que se pongan contentas con lo largo del fic ya les dije que es momentáneo , se me acaban las ideas XD.

Por cierto que me agrado el apoyo que me dieron y fue pro eso que me esforcé para actualizar, sigan ahí que yo seguiré liándome con mi Hija , esposo, estudios , y musas que me invaden.

Bueno me despido antes de que me lleguen las responsabilidades.

Nos vemos cuídense.

Lady Sess ( se despide)


	7. Chapter 7

Wa!!!!! Peques llego el cartero! Ku ku ku.... ( se fricciona las manos con maldad hasta que alguien la llama, voltea) O.o que haces tu aquí?

Hiro: Hola Lady-san porque tengo que ser así?( leyendo el guión) Tan...Tan...

Lady: lindo?...Dulce? Sensible?

Hiro: Tan ..Shuichi... si eso es... porque tan parecido a él? Porque Lady-san?

K: Porque eres para mi prety boy JOJOJO ( sonrisa macabra)

Hiro: dígame que no es cierto eso lady-sama T.T ( ocultándose tras ella)

K: si lo es... Muajajaja.

Lady: Muchachos arreglen sus problemas personales lejos de aquí que me distraen U.U ( Hiro levanta la mano) haora que quieres Hiro-chan?

Hiro: Lady-san usted Sabe dónde esta Shu?

Lady: Hai... –le pone un dedito en el nariz – pero es un secreto... ^^

K: Dímelo - apuntando con su arma

Lady: que pena así no conseguirás nada. HIRO ENCARGATE!!!(- Bomba de humo y desaparece)

K: TE ENCONTRARE NO PUEDES HUIR DE MI! ( sale con al bazuka)

Hiro: O.o Lady-san me dijo que los vera al final del capitulo tiene algo importante que decirles, también agradece sus comentarios. ( vea venir corriendo a la dama)

Lady: gracias Hiro-chan ahora corramos que me alcanza K-san! (toma al mano de Hiro y corre con el ) Chicas nos vemos abajo!!!!!

Hiro: porque yo también????

Obviamente diré que Gravitation no me pertenece

**Despedida**

By Angie

**Capitulo Nº6 (Primera cartas) **

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza, como si el clima intentara imitar el sentimiento de perdida y congoja que sentía Eiri. La tormenta fue empeorando según avanzaba la noche del segundo día de búsqueda, dando así paso al comienzo del tercer día.

Tres días de ausencia, tres días sin saber nada del hiperactivo Shuichi. Como era de esperarse el elegante departamento, que compartía con su amante, estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad. Dentro de este frió recinto, una figura esbelta deambulaba cual fantasma sin paraíso.

Yuki sentía que su cuerpo pesaba conforme daba cada paso, su mente dolía de tanto cavilar diversas cuestiones, pero nada de lo que pensaba conllevaba a un final feliz. La ultima conversación con Seguchi lo había dejado sumamente nervioso, si eso era posible.

Según la información recabada por su cuñado, un par de sujetos habían asegurado que un chico de apariencia muy similar a Shu, estuvo parado por varias horas sobre una escollera , tan solo a unos 300 metros de la calera dónde ellos encontraron la mochila, una pieza más del rompecabezas caía en su lugar y al teoría del de Nakago se hacia mas firme y concisa.

Y la culpa pesaba a un más, si bien no creía tener toda la falta... (N/A: Ejemm...¬¬) Eso no le impedía que su maldita conciencia golpear su cerebro sin piedad.

-No Shuichi no haría **eso** – murmuro mientras tomaba asiento, cansado ya de deambular por cada cuarto sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Para su suerte o desgracia, acababa de terminar su ultima novela. Sus editores le habían dado unas merecidas vacaciones; pero de que servia tener tiempo libre si sus planes de pasar los días en compañía de su hiperactivo amante ya no podían realizarse.

Infructuosamente volvió a repasar sus ultimas encuentros, tal vez así averiguara algo o al menos tendría una idea de que rayos le pasaba a su niño. Pero siempre era lo mismo, recordaba monosílabos y charlas a medias, que él adjudico al cansancio y la presión del trabajo por ambas partes.

A su mente acudió el recuerdo de varias periodos en las que se tuvo que recluir en su estudio casi todo el día, y gran aporte de las noches. Para su asombro ya no hubo mas reclamos, criticas, ni siquiera un pequeño berrinche, ni llamado de atención, **nada**.

Cuando salía de su refugio cansado de trabajar, Shu ya se encontraba durmiendo, aprovechaba para recostarse y pegarlo a su cuerpo. Disfrutando así del aroma y el calor tan característico de su pelusa rosa; Pero al despertar al otro día ya no estaba, sin escándalo, ni ruido.

No se percato hasta este precisó momento que no hubo más abrazos, besos, suplicas, ni nada parecido; Shuichi se convirtió en un fantasma que apenas dejaba vislumbrar su presencia en aquel departamento... algo así como un déjà vu.

Frustrado con esa pelusa rosa, maldijo entre dientes, ya que no había cumplido con su promesa. Esa que siempre proclamo.

_-"Yo te voy amar eternamente Yuki"- dijo mientras me abrazaba con fiereza - "nunca me alejare de ti te lo prometo"- aseguro gritando como un desaforado._

-Porque no me dijo nada - se cuestiono con los ojos cerrados – si siempre vivía reclamándome cosas ¿ahora porque se quedó callado?- mientras el silencio era su respuesta, echo al cabeza hacia atrás, intentando comprender el porque de cada reacción de su niño. Nunca fue bueno en esto de los sentimientos ¿Cómo se supone que el debía saber que estaba por la cabecita del Baka de Shuichi?

-"Él no me dijo nada"- razono

-(Tal vez se canso de llamar tu atención) - contesto al conciencia

-"Que voy a hacer ahora?" – se cuestiono.

-(Rezar a todos tus santos para que no le halla pasado nada malo)- comento con decisión al vos interior – ( y luego reza mas fuerte para que te de una oportunidad de pedir perdón)

-"Terminaste ya con tu palabrería inútil"- cuestiono con enfado .

-(NO)

-"Me importa un carajo solo Cállate"

-(Grosero) – gruño para luego desaparecer en algún rincón de la mente del rubio escritor.

La abrumadora soledad se remarco con al ausencia de su conciencia. Esa maldita vocecilla, al parecer se había mimetizado con el baka porque no se callaba nunca, gritaba sin control los errores y recriminaciones que tenia. Pero cuando se callaba él se quedaba absolutamente solo, la oscuridad que siempre mantuvo a raya, gracias a la particular alegría de Shu, ahora volvía con abrumador ímpetu.

Y allí estaba él sin ánimos de nada, ni siquiera se percato que no había ingerido una cerveza, mucho menos fumado. Al percatarse de su abstinencia de nicotina, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y no encontró nada.

-Demonios! -gruño molesto, se incorporó, tomó su abrigo las llaves de su auto y salió a buscar algún lugar abierto, a pesar de la hora tan temprana y ese horrible clima.

Subió a su auto y por el trascurso de quince minutos busco el bendito negocio, al fin lo halló en las cercanías de la zona mas comercial, donde siempre había algún Pub, bar o karaoke abierto.

Sin entrar en el auto abrió el paquete, encendió el cigarrillo. Después de las dos primeras caladas se sentó al volante y comenzó a manejar sin un rumbo fijo.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba justo frente al parque donde tantas veces había ido a buscar a su koi. Siempre era igual, las veces que pelearon o algo trascendental pasaba el pequeño se refugiaba en aquella banca, donde ellos se habían visto por primera vez.

Lleno de nostalgia, se bajo del vehículo, a pesar de la llovizna que humedecía su blondo cabello llego hasta esa banca del mirador y tomo asiento en ella. Cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa fresca golpeara su rostro. El sol debería haber salido hace apenas una hora, según sus cálculos, pero las nubes grises y pesadas lo ocultaban.

Según su juicio en cualquier momento volvería a castigar una vehemente tormenta tipo diluvio. El clima se volvió más frió haciéndolo estremecer; Con renuencia se puso de pie se dirigió a su auto justo a tiempo, ya que apenas estuvo frente al volante grandes gotas comenzaron a golpear el parabrisas. Aun sin arrancar el auto dejo que su cabeza reposara en el respaldo, cerro los ojos y escucho el golpeteo incesante de las gotas de lluvia.

El sonido del celular lo obligo a abrir los ojos, confundido observo el parabrisas empañado. ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? El móvil volvió a sonar insistente.

-Diga- gruño

-Eiri-san – la voz del presidente de NG se escuchaba extraña – Podrías venir

-¿Que sucede Seguchi?

-Solo ven a la disquera por favor – pidió y luego corto la llamada.

¿Qué había sido eso?¿Porque su cuñado estaba tan misterioso? Era imposible saberlo si no acudía a sus oficinas, algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena noticia. Replegó sus temores a un rincón lejano de su mente, no era le momento para eso.

Inhaló y exhaló para Intentar calmar ese mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz, encendió el motor conecto el limpiaparabrisas, desempaño el vidrio . Una vez listo se puso en marcha tomando la ruta mas corta hacia la disquera.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La joven Shindo Maiko, termino de agregarse, observo su imagen en el espejo, no le gustaba verse tan demacrada, más frustrante era teniendo sus primeras clase en al universidad tan temprano, pero por más que intento descansar no lo consiguió.

El sueño es muy esquivo cuando la angustia invade tu mente, sentía que el temor dominaba cada fibra de su ser, ella dentro de su corazón sabia que esta ausencia de si Nii-san no era como las otras. Porque algo le decía que en este momento de su vida Shuichi estaba necesitando de mucho amor y ella no estaba allí para apoyar a su Hermano.

Bajaba por las escaleras justo cuando el timbre de la puerta la hizo apresurarse. Al abrirla vio al cartero quien le sonrió mientras le entregaba unos sobres. Correspondió al geto y lo despidió. Cerro al puerta para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Sin prestarle mucha atención a los sobres los deposito sobre la mesada, que se ubicaba en el centro de la linda cocina, de inmediato se puso a preparar el desayuno para su invitado.

Tuvo mucha suerte en contar con el apoyo de Syusuke en estos días de tanta angustia, y como se había quedado a hacerle compañía y la entretuvo para no pensar, decidió hacer algo delicioso. Una vez que tuvo todo listo y dispuesto, volvió a prestar atención al correo.

Decidió que debía ver lo que el trajo el cartero, tomo asiento con al pila de sobres en al mano, los fue pasando de uno en uno.

-Cuentas, propagandas, más cuentas, una carta...- las manos se detuvieron allí, leyó su nombre y dirección con algo de temor volteo el sobre solo tenia el membrete de Bad Luck, trago con dificultad intentando pasar el nudo que se le había formado en al garganta, sus palmas sudaban mientras abrió el mensaje. Con ojos ávidos leyó el contenido.

-No puede ser cierto...Nii-san...- exclamo con turbación.

Sus orbes fueron pasando por aquella escritura tan conocida para ella, mientras lagrimas empañaban su mirada, se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozó.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, bajaba presuroso las escaleras, estaba listo para un nuevo día y para cumplir con el pedido que le había hecho una persona.

-"Una promesa que no puedo romper" – pensó mientras el recuerdo se hacía fuerte...

Aminoro la marcha cuando el recuerdo se formo en su mente.

**Flash back...**

De esto hacia ya hacia unos cuatro meses atrás, cuando conoció al famoso vocalita de Bad Luck, si bien se sentía algo nervioso, el joven que tuvo frente a él se mostró sumamente agradable y divertido, siempre cariñoso con su única hermana. Los tres habían salido a cenar a un elegante restauran, Por cierto que vino solo, sin su koibito, el peli rosa se disculpo alegando que tenia mucho trabajo.

Si tenia que ser sincero noto cierto dejo de tristeza en su mirada, que cambio de inmediato, al igual que el tema, en el trascurso de la noche fui tomando confianza y en verdad me cayo muy bien. Ya casi terminaban el postre cuando Maiko se retiro al servicio. Fue en ese momento que los ojos amatistas se clavaron en mi.

-Syusuke-san te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro lo que desee Shuichi-san

-¿Amas a mi Hermana?- cuestiono y no pude evitar el apenarme.

-...- me quede en silencio, inquieto ante esa pregunta pero respondí con al verdad - Con todo mi corazón...- dije porque era verdad amaba a esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien – dijo el asintiendo mientras peonía mas y más serio que antes nunca dejo de verme a los ojos era como si buscara la respuesta adecuada o algo así – Si es verdad lo que me dices tendrás que hacerme una promesa.

-La que sea- respondí sin titubear.

-Deberás cuidar de mi Imouto-chan cuando yo no este lo prometes?

-¿Sale de Gira?

-Si y no- dijo confundiéndome – pero el punto es que tu debes estar allí en el caso de que me ausente de improvisto tu debes prometer que jamás la dejaras sola.

-¿Pero porque me dice eso? – era extraño el tono que usaba - Yo no lo entiendo, pero se lo prometo

-Buen chico - dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano con fuerza- ella es muy buena, tiene carácter pero muy en el fondo es frágil como una mariposa cuídala mucho por favor.

-Claro... -yo solo asentí sin comprender el porque de todas aquellas palabras.

-¿De que hablan? – cuestiono mi amada Maiko. Ambos giramos la cabeza y allí estaba mi novia sonriendo con su cara de inocencia, tan parecida a su hermano.

-De lo linda que te ves por las mañanas, y de ese pijama de jirafas que tienes ese a rayas ¿recuerdas? y la vez en que te metiste al mar y una ola voló la parte superior de tu traje de baño y tuve que rescatarte... - la joven el tapo al boca - mmm...

-Maiko es mentira- exclame - tu hermano solo me pedía que te cuidara cuando el no este - intervine porque el cantante se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-Nii-san eres malo yo no hablaría de eso...- sonrió al soltarlo - pero igual te quiero – beso su mejilla y se sentó – ¿cuando sales de gira?

-En un mes – dijo con una sonrisota de niño - por el momento solos era promocional pero volveré rápido, pero es bueno saber que alguien estará vigilando que no te metas en líos- pico con el dedo la frente de la castaña.

-Shindo Shuichi mira quién habla de meterse en líos...

-¿Que dices niña?

-Nii-san malo!

-Maiko Mala!

Comenzaron una pequeña escaramuza verbal que solo era pura muestra de afecto.

**Fin del flash back...**

Volvió a la realidad meneando al cabeza, ¿como fue que recordó esas palabras? Casi había olvidado ese momento hasta ahora. Pero era bueno saber que contaba con el afecto de su cuñado, y le dejaba cuidar su persona más importante.

Así era Syusuke y no faltaría a esa promesa entre los dos. Termino de bajar los últimos escalones, ya listo para desayunar, al hombro cargaba su mochila llena de libros y apuntes. Entró en la cocina y busco con sus orbes azules a su dulce koi. Frunció el seño al no verla donde esperaba, el desayuno estaba listo en la mesada central de la cocina pero ni rastros de la bella castaña.

Dejo sus cosas en un taburete y volvió a subir las escaleras, no la hallo en ningún cuarto, ni en el baño bajo y la busco en la sala no había nadie, más que preocupado entro en al cocina rodeo la mesada para salir al patio trasero tal ves estuviera allí.

Al desviar la vista pudo distinguir la figura de su novia tirada en el piso, su rostro bañado en lagrimas en su mano derecha un papel, que sujetaba con fuerza.

-Maiko!- exclamo, de inmediato la tomó en bazos la llevo al sofá y la deposito con cuidado, arrodillado junto a ella intento que despertara mientras daba pequeñas palmadas en su húmeda mejilla - anda pequeña despierta por favor- insistía en decir- Maiko...despierta...- al cabo de unos minutos, reaccionó a un principio turbada y sin entender muy bien que pasaba - Al fin te despiertas mi amor - suspiro aliviado el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en el mismo sillón. – ¿que paso Maiko?

-Shu..Shui..chi..- murmuro como respuesta mientas se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-Tranquila no le va a pasar nada - consoló – el estará bien

-NO!- exclamo ella – él... ÉL ESTA...- sencillamente no pudo decirlo, la garganta se cerro y el llanto volvió con fuerza, mientras que era consolada por su novio.

Luego de llorar sin parar por mas de 40 minutos se había quedado dormida, tomo el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la alcoba. Cuando la arropó entre sus sabanas, notó que aquel papel caía a un costado de la cama. Lo tomo y leyó el contenido.

Esto decía:

_Mi Dulce Maiko: _

_Tu ya sabes que no soy bueno para las despedidas; Tal vez soy un cobarde después de todo y no lo sabia. Sino mírame... que hago yo aquí sin nada más que ofrecer que unas pocas líneas en pedazo de papel. _

_Necesito pedirte perdón por dejarte sola ...._

_Aunque se que tienes a alguien especial a tu lado, que te quiere y respeta, ¿sabes? Eso me hace feliz, a pesar de todo, ya que así no sentirás tanto mi partida. _

_Te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón, al menos de lo que queda de él. Ya que luego de esta larga y vana lucha, al fin confieso mi más terrible temor se a cumplido "__**Eh perdido**__". Si aunque lo creas inaudito estoy renunciando __**a él**__. _

_Que patético soy, me estoy dando por vencido, para que seguir insistiendo él no me ama, así que lo estoy liberando de una vez por todas de mí. Aunque tengo que ser sincero contigo, yo nunca voy a dejar de amarlo__**, imposible**__!. Es por esa razón que pienso desaparecer. _

_Lamento toda la preocupación que te estoy causando, pero esta será la ultima vez. Lo prometo!._

_Se feliz querida hermana, vive, cumple tus sueño junto a la persona que amas, una cosa muy importante. Observa mis errores, aprende de ellos , que la menos mis actos estúpidos te sirvan de experiencia. _

_Tal vez piense que estoy equivocándome, ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Yo siempre fui un cabeza hueca, un baka y como ya sabes tardo en entender las cosas..._

_Pero ya lo he comprendido todo, por eso que se que con esta decisión hago lo correcto. _

_Perdóname mi dulce Maiko. Tu estarás por siempre en mi corazón, , igual que yo estaré en el tuyo. ¿Eso es para siempre sabes?_

_Tu hermano que te quiere _

_Te voy a extrañar. _

_Shuichi. _

Syusuke se seco las lagrimas del rostro, intentando controlarse .Sabia lo que se avecinaba para la dulce niña que amaba.

Estaba al corriente de la situación emocional de su cuñado. Por eso comprendía la reacción de su novia, se sentó junto a ella y acaricio su cabello mientras ella lloraba entre sueños llamando a su nii-san

-Shu... donde esta Shu – decía...

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Lady: que triste me salió buuuuuu Pobrecita Maiko... T.T, ¿que tal les a gustado? Espero sus opiniones ^^

Ahora bien... Tengo algo que decir ( se persigna) espero que comprendan lo que les diré ahora (traga grueso) Aquí va...

Se que me querrán matar con lo que voy a decir pero **no actualizare por 20 días** ^^" ( oculta tras su silla) Sabrán disculparme SUMIMANSE!!!... Pero **mi esposo entra de vacaciones**, eso implica que mi tiempo **frente a la Pc se reduce a Cero**, es eso o el divorcio.. TwT

Espero sepan comprender por mi ausencia y dejarlas ahí en una parte crucial del fic, yo no quiero , me vana secuestrar y a llevar a un lugar sin Inter. Ya me han avisado TToTT.

En compensación solo diré que apenas tenga listo el siguiente cap lo actualizare, lo juro!!! Intentare hacerlos mas largos para compensar de verdad T________T.

Las voy a extrañar de veras Snif Snif...

Bien sin más me voy despidiendo hasta mi vuelta....

Lady Sesshoumaru Se despide ( sale de vacaciones. O MEJOR DICHO LA SECUESTRAN! ToT)

Nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

LARIIIHOOO!!! MIS NIÑAS!!!! *O* Angie Ha vuelto (tirando papelitos) si después de mi lamentable secuestro he vuelto! Wwiii…^o^!!! Saben una cosa? necesito su cariño mis queridas niñas Y^Y, ¿Y porque? Fácil… mis musas huyeron y no quieren volver T.T, pero me resisto a claudicar, así que aquí esto ^.^ , Prepárate escritor loco que se viene lo mejor o lo peor para ti muajajaja

Yuki: …¬¬

Lady: A ti que te pasa amargado…¬¬?

Shu: creo que no el gustó tu comentario Lady-haha ^^

Lady: pero corazón no lo defiendas. (Abrazando a Shu) tu quédate tranquilo que me ocupo de ese (señalando al rubio) Ahora vuelve a estudiar tus líneas precioso nee? (le da besitos en al mejilla) Anda obedece si? ( ojitos de cachorrito)

Shu: Ok ^/^ nos vemos lady-haha, hasta prontito Yuki (tira besitos)

Yuki: NOOO VUELVE SHU!!!! T.T (cae de rodillas)

Lady: Ô.o tu quien eres? ( mirando al escritor loco y llorón)

Yuki: … ( sumido en su depresion)

Hiro: Lady-sama podría decirme donde esta Shu?

Lady: lalalala… (Lo ignora) O.ô ese no es k-san?

Hiro: O/O donde? ( lady desaparece) Rayos se me escapo…¬¬

K. Hello prety boy!!

Hiro: O/O K-san que te trae por aquí?

K: busco a lady no se que sabe donde esta el pink boy (apunta a todos lados con su arma) No la has visto?

Yuki: se fue por allá ve y atrápala…¬¬ (señalo con enfado)

K: Ok Mister Yuki (sale corriendo)

Yuki: yo voy con contigo (saca una arma y grita) Devuélveme a Shu!!!

Hiro: U.U… (Suspira) voy a ver que no la maten antes de que nos diga donde esta Shu (corre tras el par de rubios locos)

Lady: (desde su escondite) bueno niñas, mil gracias por sus opiniones y buenos deseos, solo les diré que este cap se las dedico a ustedes que me animaron a continuar, sigan haciéndolo por favor. Nos vemos abajo para el saludo final!!!

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo nº7 (****Segunda carta**)

Tohma camino con parsimonia de regreso a su oficina, donde intentaba evaluar toda la situación, si lo que decían era cierto no solo seria difícil de afrontar laboralmente sino que la vida de Eiri seria sujeta a mucha presión y angustia, y no sabia si podría soportarla.

Todo era tan complicado....

Cierto era que aun principio lucho contra la relación que tenían Shindo y su cuñado. Es que en lo personal temía que el joven peli rosa dañara inconscientemente a Eiri.

Pero se había dado cuenta en el trascurso de aquellos años que el hiperactivo cantante en verdad amaba al rubio malhumorado.

Si era sincero debía decir que él tenia un afecto especial por su cuñado y eso en ocasiones no lo dejaba ser objetivo. (N/a: valla novedad...¬¬) Y eso era totalmente cierto. Pero de igual modo sentía sumamente intrigado, evidentemente muchas veces se preguntaba el porque de aquella devoción desmedida por parte del joven Shindo.

El joven Eiri era demasiado déspota con el pequeño, si hasta le daba pena la forma en que el muchachito rogaba por las migajas de afecto.

Suspirando pensó que en realidad Shuichi no tenía idea de el efecto que tenia sobre su cuñado.- ¿Me pregunto si Shindo-san sabe lo que esta provocando con todo esto? – dijo para si mismo mientras salía del ascensor para dirigirse a sus oficinas.

Una vez ya ubicado frente a su escritorio volvió a pensar en todo, suspiro cansado y con renuencia, le pidió a su secretaria un par de analgésicos y un vaso de agua, suspirando enfoco sus ojos verdes en un punto en la pulcra pared.

-Hablar con Eiri-san no va a ser fácil – murmuro con pesadez.

Tan solo pasaron unos segundo cuando la puerta fue tocada, después de la autorización de Seguchi, hizo acto de presencia el manager de BL. Ni bien el rubio de coleta cerró al puerta tras él, el presidente detallo aquel semblante preocupado.

-¿Como se encuentran Nakago?- consulto con premura.

-El doctor dijo que sufrió un ataque de pánico debido al Shock emocional, recomendó reposo absoluto y tranquilidad por las siguientes semanas.

-...- guardo silencio evaluando todo para luego preguntar- ¿Y Suguru?

-Se nota sumamente alterado, pero no como Hiroshi – contesto

-¿Sagano-san aun sigue inconsciente?

-Afirmativo... en verdad en él no me extraña – Se acerco al escritorio – ¿Seguchi- san que vamos a hacer?

-Seguir buscándolo hasta hallarlo – respondió sin inmutarse.

-But... **(Pero...)**

-Conociendo a Eiri-san no creo que allá otra opción – dijo el oji verde interrumpiendo así la protesta del otro hombre.

-Comprendo

-¿Conseguiste quietársela?

-Yes, me a costado, pero al fin la a soltado – le paso el papel

-Bien – sujeto con firmeza aquel papel arrugado – Ve con Nakago-san, llévalo a su casa, ya veremos mañana que mas hacer.

-Ok, me quedare con el prety boy por si me necesitas – anuncio

-Bien- afirmo – cualquier cosa que sepas llámame.

-of curse

-Seguchi miro el papel, aquel insignificante papel.... Decía tanto en tan pocas líneas....

**Flash back...**

Acababa de ser llamado por Winchester, quien le había dicho que tenia noticias de Shindo, fue por esa razón que presuroso, pero digno, se dirigió al estudio donde sabia estaba reunida la banda y su manager.

Según le habían comentado el guitarrista de la banda fue sorprendió al ser solicitado en recepción, donde le fue entregada una carta, creyendo que era de una fans la guardo en su chaqueta, pero al entrar al estudio decidió leerla, mas cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era de su amigo. Luego de eso no supo nada más, Por eso se dirigía al lugar para saber personalmente que rayos había pasado.

Necesitaba saber si en la misiva, anunciaba su ubicación, eso ayudaría mucho a su búsqueda, obviamente beneficiaria a su cuñado. Cruzó la puerta sin golpear, no había tiempo para aquello detalles de protocolo necesitaba una respuesta a la brevedad y al obtendría le pesara a quien le pesara, sus verdes ojos vagaron por el recinto.

Lo que vio lo dejo más que alterado, interiormente claro, el único que volteo a recibirlo fue k, quien en ese momento intentaba hacer reaccionar al guitarrista de la afamada banda. Quien dichos era de paso se encontraba echo un obillito sentado en un rincón con al mirada perdida y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar; Murmuraba cosas intangibles mientras temblaba. Su primo, estaba sentado junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Sakano, la menor tenia la cabeza gacha sujeta con ambas manos, que ocultaban cualquier signo de emoción.

Pero ese echo, a Tohma, no le afecto para sacar conclusiones, todo aquello le daba señales de un mal augurio.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El Pink Boy dejo una later a Hiro

-Eso ya lo se...

-Usted no entiende

-Claro que si – afirmo con fastidio apenas reprimido - ¿Quiero saber a donde esta Shindo-san?

-Según entendí la carta que le fue dejada a Hiro es del tipo suicida.

-¿QUE? – A pesar de su postura de rey del mundo, a Thoma, aquellas palabras le provocaron un escalofrió.

-Me temo que Shuichi quería morir – murmuro K, bastante afectado, mientras abrazaba al ahora inconsciente Nakago.

-¿Nakago-san esta bien?- cuestiono de repente al percatarse del estado del joven pelirrojo.

-Mande a llamar al medico, vendrá en cualquier momento – afirmo el americano.

-Bien...- dudo in instante pero al fin volvió a insistir- ¿La carta donde esta?

-La tiene el prety boy- señalo la pálida mano del pelirrojo que aun continuaba apretada – no la quiere soltar.

-Apenas puedas tráela a mi despacho

-Lo intentare.

-Voy a mi oficina para esperar a Eiri-san - dijo comenzando a retirarse.

Salió de allí, con la idea clara en su cabeza. Si estaban en lo cierto sobre aquello que decía aquella carta, debía prevenir a Eiri. Era mejor plantarle el pensamiento a que algo malo le podría haber sucedido a Shindo, a que le llegue de sorpresa la información.

Tomo el celular y marco a su casa, dejo un mensaje, pero no se quedo tranquilo así que lo llamo a su celular, esta vez insistió hasta que escucho la vos agresiva de su cuñado. Sin darles muchas explicaciones le pidió que se acercara a sus oficinas, era un tema delicado para dárselo por teléfono, así que colgó sin más.

**Fin del flas back….**

Ahora con al carta en las manos aun no sabia que decía; Aunque si creía firme mente que esa carta no era solo para Hiroshi, si hubiera sido así la misiva habría llegado a la dirección privada de el pelirrojo. Pero no… había llegado al trabajo, eso quería decir que esa carta iba dirigida a todos los que alguna vez trabajaron con él.

Fue por esa razón, que se dio a si mismo para no perturbarse, ya mas tranquilo abrió el papel y comenzó a leer.

_Tomodachi:_

_Se que cuando leas esta carta, estarás sumamente, preocupado, enfadado, frustrado y muchas cosas mas..._

_No quiero que te sientas culpable por mis estúpidas decisiones, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mis idioteces._

_Tengo que disculparme contigo, por haber echo que abandonaras tu camino para cumplir uno de mis sueños locos. Tal vez, tu sueño, habría sido más placentero si tú hubieras accedido a hacerle caso los deseos de tu madre._

_Perdóname por arrastrarte a tantas cosas, que al final no sirvieron para nada. Perdóname todo eso Hiroshi, en verdad lo lamento. Pero lo que más lamento es no haberte echo caso, Tenias tanta razón en tantas cosas…_

_Tantas veces me dijiste que me apartara, que lo olvidara, pero en mi tonto corazón no había más que las ganas de que él notara mi presencia, calor y amor. Eso fue en vano ahora lo se. Tarde pero al fin lo eh entendido._

_Él nunca me amara, y el tiempo que compartimos solo fue una fantasía que quise creer. Soy patético… ¿Sabes? he abierto los ojos y no me gusta lo que veo. Tengo que cerrarlos no quiero ver esto en lo que me he convertido al estar rogando por algo que parece no llegara nunca._

_No me odies ni te enojes conmigo por lo que te voy a decir, pero aun a pesar de todo YO LO AMO! Ja...es irónico y cruel que este sentimiento tan grande puede lastimar de la misma forma que aliviar. Ahora estoy ahogándome en este sentir._

_En fin debo despedirme.... y sabes que no soy bueno para eso...._

_Hiro... no te aflijas, el vació que me consume tiene mi cuero en un estado de letargo permanente, ya no lloro, solo me siento vacío e inútil… sin ganas de seguir aquí._

_Con mis pocas neuronas activas te voy a pedir algunos favores si no es mucha molestia._

_1º- He dejado unas cosas en ese apartamento, esta en un bolso negro en el ropero grande, no tendrás que buscar nada mas, si deseas puedes desacerté de el, no tienes que guardarlo. Pero no dejes nada mío en ese lugar ya no quiero molestarlo mas._

_2º- Dile a Suguru que se dedique a lo que realmente ama, sin importa lo que los demás digan y opinen es su vida, que aprenda a ser independiente. También discúlpame con él por faltar a ese compromiso que habíamos contraído._

_3º- Dile por favor a K-san de mi parte, que es un excelente manager, que nunca dude de lo que hace a pesar de sus métodos agresivos se que me tenia cierto afecto y eso era mutuo y pídele que me perdone por ser su primer fracaso._

_4º- Ve a ver, de ves en cuando, a mi dulce Maiko-chan ella si puede necesitarte._

_5º- A Sakano-san… Pues dale un abrazo, palea su espalda y asegúrale que todo estará bien aunque yo no este ahí._

_6º- Por ultimo dile a Seguchi –san que es tiempo que él vuelca a hacer lo que mas ama. Ósea cuidar de Yuki. Se que él lo hará muy bien; Seguramente esta feliz que al fin libere de mi molesta presencia, a su protegido. Pero siendo sincero le agradezco que al menos él lo este cuidando cuando yo me halla ido._

_Esto será difícil para ti pero, se que no me entiendes, pero esfuérzate e intenta comprenderme._

_Nada tiene sentido sin Él, pero también es cierto que no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo. YA NO PUEDO HACERLO, ahora lo se. Y no soporto esa tristeza que me invade cuando me deja solo; Ya me es imposible tolerar en lo que me he convertido por mi propia estupidez. Por eso lo dejo libre; Creo que bastante lo he molestado durante el transcurso de estos dos años._

_Aunque creo que mi ausencia no le importara una reverenda mierda, se que a él no le interesa nada de lo que hago, me lo ha dicho tantas veces..._

_Pero ten algo en cuenta estimado amigo, Aunque yo desaparezca viviré en ti y en los seres que realmente me amaron._

_Bueno Hiro, ya debo irme, no me busque, no te preocupes (aunque se que lo que te digo esto seguro no me harás caso, así eres tu, esta más allá de tus fuerzas y razonamiento)_

_Gracias por tu amistad incondicional, ¡Va! En realidad te debo agradecer por todo. Te voy a echar mucho de menos._

_Un abrazo enorme de tu amigo_

_Shuichi._

La mano que sostenía la carta bajo lentamente apoyo el papel en el escritorio. El presidente de NG, con agotamiento, apoyo su rubia cabeza en el respaldo mientras intentaba que el peso de aquellas palabras dirigidas a él no lo aplastaran, fue inútil.

La despedida del peli rosa había sido directa y concisa, nada parecido al chico que vio titubea ante la minima presión de su mirada. No, este Shindo, era una persona diferente se notaba que era alguien que estuvo sujetó a momentos angustiosos, y por ende las decisiones que conllevaba la desesperación a la que fue expuesto.

Ya no suplicaba… Solo anunciaba su sentencia…

Por un momento al cerrar los ojos, Seguchi, pudo ver aquella mirada amatista brillante, que conforme pasó el tiempo fueron perdiendo ese particular fulgor.

-"¿Cuanto daño había causado él mismo a aquel chiquillo? –se pregunto, con seriedad la respuesta acudió de inmediato – "Tal vez mas de la que él hubiera planeado…"

Pero todo es justificable ¿No es así? Todo es correcto cuando proteges a una persona importante como lo es Eiri… Todo se justifica… ¿No es verdad?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo volvieron a la realidad, aun en la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados, accedió a que entrara su secretaria.

-Seguchi-san – llamo al joven asistente – Aquí tiene lo que solicito – anuncio ja castaña algo extrañada al ver a su director visiblemente perturbado, teniendo encuentra que su jefe es una persona que no deja ver sus debilidades, esto era algo preocupante- ¿Señor se encuentra bien?.

-Gracias Maki-san – al instante volvió a tomar su postura habitual, ingirió los analgésicos, bebió el agua, se percato que la joven seguía parada frente al escritorio – ¿Necesita algo?

-Solo informarle que Nakago-san y Fushisaki-san ya se han retirado, acompañados por el K-san.

-¿Y Sagano-san?

- Uno de los asistentes esta con el no a reaccionado todavía.

-Pídale por favor a quien el hace compañía que lo lleve a su casa - solicito.

-Como ordene- la muchacha hizo una reverencia y comenzó a retirarse- con su permiso.

-Maki-san – llamo el rubio.

-Dígame señor.

-Apenas llegue mi cuñado hágalo pasar y no me pase llamadas- ordeno.

-Si Seguchi-san – ella salio de la oficina.

Al quedarse solo, Tohma, se metió en su mundo, intentando encontrar palabras adecuadas para explicar lo pensaba de todo aquel asunto.

¿Acaso Nakago exageraba al afirmar que esa carta era del tipo suicida?... pensó y dio vueltas en su mente las palabras dichas en aquellas líneas. Más bien la nota tenía un aire de despedida, como si con ella estuviera diciendo adiós para irse a un largo viaje.

-"Un viaja a la eternidad"- retumbo en su cabeza.

Si evaluaba actitudes y reacciones de Shindo, debía darle la razón al pelirrojo. Shuichi estaba diferente… ¿Como explicarlo de forma clara?

Algo que a algunos atribuirían a la madurez en el cantante parecería algo así como si su alma se estuviera escapando de su interior. Los silencios y actitudes maduras no le quedaban bien. A pesar de que sonreía no tenía el mismo fulgor.

-Tal vez se dio cuenta de eso y decidió huir – quiso pensar en un arrebató emotivo- No eso es imposible - refuto esa idea de inmediato - Estaba hablando de Shindo Shuichi, la persona que fue capas de penetrar las barreras implantadas por su arrogante y malhumorado cuñado, es mas había conseguido vivir con el por dos años, luego de que trajera de regreso de New York.

Suspirando comprendió que todo aquello era mas que dificultoso, nada era natural, mucho más complicado era darle una explicación a Eiri-san – Kami -sama… - volvió a exhalar un suspiro – Esto será realmente complicado…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El elegante auto importado entro en el estacionamiento de la disquera justo en el instante en que el tal Sakano era subido a uno de los autos de la compañía y por lo que había notado estaba bastante desorientado.

El mal presentimiento que ya tenía se hizo más fuerte, ajusto sus gafas oscuras para cubrir aquel temor creciente en su interior mientras que a paso firme a la entrada del edificio. En el hall central ignoro a todos como era su costumbre. Subió al ascensor que lo llevaba directo a la presidencia, donde seguramente lo esperaba Seguchi.

Al verlo llegar la secretaria lo anuncio y de inmediato se le indico que ingresara en las oficinas de presidencia.

Golpeo con firmeza anunciando su llegada, entro sin decir nada más. Los ojos ámbar buscaron a su cuñado, quien se encontraba observando el exterior por el gran ventanal.

-Toma asiento Eiri-san – pidió sin volverse.

Yuki obedeció a pesar que no le agradaba nada el tono que había usado el mayor, estaba fastidiado con esa actitud, si tenia que decirle algo porque demonios no lo hacia y Ya!

-¿Que sucede Seguchi? - indago por fin.

-…- Sin decir nada el cuestionado volteo enfrentándose con aquella mirada felinos que denotaban preocupación.

–Ya escúpelo – exigió sin más el escritor.

Antes de que pudiera responder el sonido del un Rintong los interrumpió, Tohma, estaba por ignorarlo, pero ya sabía que la melodía era la que señalaba a una persona muy insistente, a regañadientes abrió el celular y tendió a su amigo.

-Moshi Moshi

-Tohma-chan! – se escucho una voz infantil del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que sucedes Ryuichi?

-Tohma, ¿tu has puesto a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto a Shu-chan? ¿Sabes dónde esta? Es que Kumagoro-chan insiste e insiste en hablar con él. Pero por más que lo llamamos a su celular no contesta. ¿Sabes si K lo tiene prisionero? Debo ir a rescatarlo Super Kuma-chan?

-En este momento no puedo decirte nada seguro – afirmo con suma paciencia mientras desviaba sus ojos verdes al semblante frente a el – si me das tiempo para averiguar te diré donde esta Shindo-san

-Gracias Tohma! Kuma-chan te llamara mas tarde

-Hasta luego – colgó la llamada y apago el celular. Ya no quería más interrupciones.

-¿Y Bien?- urgió con los nervios de pintas, Yuki conocía esa manera de actuar, nada bueno le esperaba eso era evidente.

-Eiri-san debes tómalo con calma – comenzó a decir el mayor

-¿De que diablos estas hablando Tohma?- espeto interrumpiendo el discurso que tanto había planeado el mayor – Habla de una vez Maldición! – Ordeno exasperado – ¿Es Shuichi? ¿Lo has encontrado?

-Si y no – respondió con calma.

-¿Sabes algo? maldita sea Habla!

-..- justo en el momento en que abrió al boca para contarle todo el intercomunicador los interrumpió – Creí a ver dado la orden de que no me interrumpieran – expreso con disgusto.

-Lo siento Seguchi-san pero tengo a k-san en línea me pidió que el diera un masaje

-Ya veo, déme el mensaje

-Le pide que se comunique con él con urgencia es sobre el asunto de Shindo-san.

-Dígale que le hablare a la brevedad.- la mirada del mayor se poso en su cuñado, tenia claros signos de Streess, la información que estaba a punto de darle no le haría nada bien, pero tendría que dársela para que estuviera prevenido – Eiri…

-Llama a K

-¿Como?

-Que lo llames, quiero saber que averiguo del Baka ese- ordeno con falsa frialdad, era en evidente que estaba preocupado ya que en su tono de vos se filtraba cierta turbación. Es que el escritor no podía evitar ciertas cantidad de esperanza surgiera. Tal vez la aparición del mocoso solo seria cuestión de horas.

-Bien - tomo el celular y lo prendió, de inmediato varios mensajes se hicieron presentes, y la clara señal de llamadas perdidas. Marco el número del manager, al instante contesto.

-¿Cual es la urgencia K-san? ¿Se sabe algo?

-Hiroshi acaba de hablar con Maiko Shindo…- hizo un corto silencio – Ella también recibió una carta de despedida

-¿Como se encuentra Nakago-san?

-Luego de colgar con Mrs Shindo, tuvo otra crisis tuve que darle su medicina y obligarlo a dormir – comento el manager mientras acariciaba la pelirroja cabellera recostada sobre su regazo.

-cualquier cosa me llamas –pidió

-OK...

Yuki no se perdió ningún gesto del semblante de su cuñado. No oyó nada relevante sobre su koi. ¿Acaso Nakago aun lo buscaba en compañía del psicópata de las armas? La opción era más que probable. De hecho él tendría que estar buscándolo en vez de estar ah perdiendo valioso tiempo.

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a insistir apenas el presidente de al disquera cortara la llamada.

-K-san no sabe donde esta – contesto – Bueno el…- de repente no pudo hablar como si cierto resquemor le impidiera abordar el tema. En verdad no entendía porque; Tal ves era culpa o algo así. El escritor se puso de pie y camino hacia al puerta –Eiri –san espera.

–No puedo perder el tiempo contigo, tengo que buscar a Shuichi – espeto con enfado intentando reanudar su marcha.

-Hiroshi-san y Maiko-san recibieron cartas de shuichi – espeto de repente sin más rodeos.

-¿Que has dicho?- volteo con brusquedad intentando descifrar la mirada de esmeralda.

-Cartas… de despedida – termino, Yuki volvió sobre sus pasos y sujeto el picaporte de al entrada –Eiri-san espera- insistió Seguchi

-Si esas cartas son importantes voy a leerlas, le importe a ese idiota amigo suyo o no.

-El no la tiene – anuncio, casi sin percatarse de los rápidos movimientos Yuki estuvo parado en frente su escritorio.

-Dámela – Ordeno, mientras que sus felinos ojos regalaban un fulgor peligroso, capas de atemorizar a cualquier demonio del infierno.

-Siéntate y te la daré – Pidió con aplomo el mayor; Vio al escritor obedecerle a regañadientes – debes prometer…

-NO TE PROMETO UN MIERDA SOLO DAME ESA MALDITA CARTA!

-Cálmate por favor- pidió

-Tohma… - extendió la mano, el tono con que dijo el nombre del mayor era bajo y peligroso, claro signo de frustración por la actitud sobre protectora de su cuñado.

-Esta bien- suspirando saco aquel sobre y de su interior un arrugado papel dobladote dos – aquí tienes.

-Gracias – susurro apenas mientras sujetaba la nota.

Yuki no pudo menos que temblar interiormente, al ver los trazos tan característicos de su Koibito. Pasó el nudo que se formo en su garganta y comenzó a leer.

Conforme sus orbes amatistas pasaban por aquellas líneas, el peso sobre su alma atormentada se acrecentaba, al igual que ese lazo que oprimía su corazón se ajustaba, más y más casi dejándolo sin respiración. En su mente se formaron miles de preguntas…

¿Como era posible que su niño dijera esas cosas? El porque de aquellas palabras eran inexplicables para él. ¿Acaso no veía que si era importante? Esta bien nunca fue bueno para decirlo pero…

Demonios... Nunca dijo nada y eso lo estaba matando porque todo indicaba que era cierto, su pequeño baka se había ido y por lo que dejo entre ver era para siempre, eso era igual que decir que prefería la Muerte…

Las nauseas llegaron de repente, sin previo aviso aglutinándose en su garganta; Tosió un poco para controlarse mientras que inhalaba y exhalaba intentando controlar su debilidad. Atento a todo Tohma estuvo junto a él de inmediato brindándole apoyo al poner una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Estas mejor Eiri-san?= consulto luego de algunos minutos.

-El no esta muerto- fue al respuesta inmediata.

-Pero debe entender que todo apunta a que

-NO- corto abruptamente - EL NO ESTA MUERTO – se paro de improvisto, paresia un demente- YO NO CREERE ESA BLASFEMIA HASTA QUE VEA CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS EL CUERPO DE EL FENTE A MI.- volteo para enfrentar a su cuñado - ME ESCUCHASTE?

-Tranquilízate – pidió con suavidad, intentando que el menor se calmara de verdad es que veía como el aplomo que hasta ese momento fingía tener iba menguando peligrosamente, dando pasó a la desesperación –seguiremos buscándolo = aseguro

-Es…cierto…debo buscarlo – dio un par de pasos y se mareo- Demonios- magullo al sentir comos u cuñado lo guiaba de nuevo al asiento.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte que no sea tu departamento.

-…-

-Y no protestes – pidió con autoridad el presidente de NG – en esas condiciones tal vez tendrás una crisis o algo peor. Así que es mejor que vallas a tu casa y descanses un poco.

-Como si pudiera- murmuro mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la oficina rumbo al elevador.

-Al menos inténtalo – insistió mientras veía cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-Tohma- llamo Yuki una ves dentro de su vehiculo – Él esta bien verdad?

-En realidad no lo se – comento con sinceridad – Pero lo encontraremos ya veras- afirmo con una de esa sonrisa tan características.

-Hai- replico escritor.

-¿En verdad no quieres que yo te acompañe hasta tu casa?

-Ya estoy bien y no soy un crió – gruñendo Eiri encendió su auto.

-Bien si se algo te llamo- el menor asintió y salio del estacionamiento.

Seguchi lo vio alejarse, estaba seguro que no fue al apartamento porque el se lo pidió. Tal vez esperaba hallar algún nuevo indicio sobre el paradero de Shindo-san

Saco su celular y marco un numero espero que el contestaran, luego de hablar con propiedad mientra subía a sus oficinas. Había que arreglar varios asuntos Urgentes…

Continuara….

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoixoxoxoxox**

Nota del autor:

Angie: y como les quedo el ojo? Esta bastante largo? Espero que si porque me costo ponerme en ritmo U.U y que me dicen de esa carta a Hiroshi? POBRE HIROSHI T.T! menos mal q ue esta K-san ahi ^^, Huy si que me puse dramática pero creo que lo ameritaba nee? Espero con ansias a ver que opinan.

Por cierto que les agradezco a todos sus comentarios en especial a:

**RaiMu, Miriken Imouto-chan ( I´love ), the-precious-princess, Hiika, Lady_Almach, Mireya, SaMakoto_Rei, aoi-san0 y Tamar.**

A todas ellas mi mas hermoso abrazo, porque se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme y eso me anima muchísimo, gracias niñas.

Nos estamos viendo pequeñas espero poder ponerme a tono y no atrasarme demasiado con el siguiente capitulo. Mil besos a cada uno de ustedes, y gracia s de nuevo por estar ahí.

Lady Sesshoumaru (desde su escondite) se despide hasta nuevo capitulo ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Lady: Muajajaja…perdón el retraso de esta semana… la culpa es de…

Yuki: tuya…¬¬

Lady: No en realidad estoy empezando a creer que le hiciste algo a mi linda y adorada Pc…¬¬

Yuki: Yo no le hice nada a esa cafetera…¬¬

Lady: como te atreves…¬¬#?

Yuki: Tu misma gritaste eso ayer…¬¬

Lady: Es cierto pero nadie te dijo que te metieras donde no te llaman ...¬¬

Yuki: meter…? Quien quisiera escribir tan mal…

Lady: a…si… ( ojos rojos de ira) seguro eres tu el que me bloqueo los programas…¬¬

Yuki: que no….¬¬

Lady: Ok… (No le cree nada) ahora largo que debo escribir…¬¬ (lo empuja y lo saca del cuarto) No le creo nada pero bueno ya que sabia que merezco ese rencor, Soy mala con el XD (lo mejor es que me encanta XD) Bien aquí otro capitulo que esta dedicado especialmente a una de mis musas **RIGIA-CHAN ESTO ES PA`TI….n.n!!!**

Aprovechando el evento especial (El cumple de mi linda niña) he hecho mi primer video de este fic…**el link lo verán en mi perfil** ^^ pasen y échenle una miradita. Desde ya muchas gracias a cada uno de los que se toman su tiempo de leer lo que sale de..

Yuki: esa lata de gusanos...¬¬

Lady: Tu callate ingrato y desaparese o lo busco un novio nuevo a Shu...¬¬...( yuki desparese) Ufff... solo asi me deja ser XD, Disculpen ahora si... continuemos con la matanza ^^

Nos vemos abajo para el saludo final.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo 8 (cintas)**

Él llego al departamento mas rápido de lo que pensaba, el clima parecía empeorar y aun así Yuki llegó airoso al estacionamiento del edificio.

Subió al ascensor e impaciente espero que llegara a el piso marcado, las puertas se abrieron fue hasta la entrada de su hogar. Abrió la puerta, de inmediato sus ojos ámbar volvieron a buscar algún rastro de su koi. Estaba seguro que Shu debió dejar una carta para el de eso estaba seguro; Así como sabia fehacientemente que su pelusa rosa estaba vivo, sabia que esa carta existía.

Luego de varios minutos de deducción, decidió que el mejor lugar para encontrar la bendita carta era el bolso con las cosas que estaba en el closet. Hacia ese lugar se dirigió, abrió de par en par las puertas del mueble del mueble. Con algo de esfuerzo saco el pesado bolso, cosa por cosa extrajo lo que había en su interior regando todo en el piso.

En el había, ropa, no tanta como esperaba… juguetes, su consola, los juegos, videos de NG, sus CD de música, Una extraña libreta que separo para revisarla luego, abajo de todo justo en un rincón encontró una caja de zapatos, extrañado por eso la extrajo, al abrirla halló una serie de cintas viejas (Cassette).

El echo de que el baka tuviera esas antigüedades, ya que a el siempre ele estaba obsequiando un sin fin de cosas de ultima tecnología, llamo mucho la atención de Eiri. Ya que la lista de cosas que el mocoso adquiría era enorme y variada desde la famosa WII, hasta los últimos Mp5 y no sabia cuanto a porquería más moderna que obviamente Shuichi nunca terminaba de comprender, así que siempre le pedía ayuda para interpretar los manuales. Ese era tiempo que compartían era agradable y muy valioso para él, aunque nunca se lo dijera le fascinaba estar con ese pequeño molesto, tal vez el no decirle lo importante que era para él provoco esto; Pero… ¿como decirle lo que sentía? si tenia pánico de ser dañado. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo Shu, en la vida lo dañaría de eso estaba seguro.

Volvía prestar atención a la cintas, fugas mente recordó a ver visto un equipo portátil por ahí, rebuscó en le bolso nuevamente y allí lo encontró, eran de esos que usan los periodistas para las entrevistas, compactos y que caben en la mano. Tomo una de las cintas, lo hizo al asar pero al voltearla y vio el número 4 escrito en ella. Rebuscó y vio que cada una de ellas tenía un número así que las ubico según su orden y al termino se dio cuenta que había mas de 30, el sabia que la capacidad de aquellas cintas era de aproximadamente 1 horas.

Pues lleno de curiosidad puso la cinta con el número 1, aun principió pensó que era una perdida de tiempo porque no se escuchó nada en particular, solo ruidos extraños hasta que de repente se oyó un susurró… era… su vos… la vos de Shuichi.

-_Hola probando 1, 2, 3… ¡Hiro esto es estupido! _- lo escucho reclamar y a el escritor no pudo evitar sonreír era evidente que aquello comenzó cuando apenas Shu entraba en la adolescencia.

_-No lo es - _contesto con vos tranquila y más juvenil el pelirrojo

_-¡Que si es estupido!...- _refuto con vos infantil y chillona_ - ¿Qué voy a decir_?´- Eiri hasta podía estar viendo aquel mohín tan lindo que el peli rosa hacia cuando quería que lo ayuden… si era sincero el había caído miles de veces bajo ese encanto.

_-Lo que quieras __– _contesto el amigo.

_-Pero ahora no se me ocurre nada __._

_-Entonces apágala y espera que te lleguen las ganas de hablar__._

_-Waaaa! Que sabio eres __– _afirmo.

_-Pero apágala baka que se acaba la cinta _

Yuki presionó el stop, pensó que esto debía ser algo así como un diario íntimo muy al estilo Shuichi - Supongo que si quiero saber donde esta tendré que oír todas sus tonterías - se dijo mientras tomaba todas las cosas (caja con cintas y grabadora). Las coloco sobre la cama donde el mismo se recostó, volvió a encenderla.

-_Larihooooo Reködo-chan!!!!!_ - saludo la dulce vos de Shu – _aunque ese nombre no me gusta deberé pensar en otro jejejeje…_ – comento con alegría mientras reía muy a su estilo – _bueno Hiro se acaba de ir y ahora si puedo hablar contigo… se supone que debo contarte algo… pero no se que?- _luegode un momento de duda volvió a hablar_- bien me presentare, Soy Shindo Shuichi 16 años y por cierto tu serás mi mejor amigo aparte de Hiroshi , porque hay cosas que ni a un amigo tan cercano se le pueden contar pero tu guardaras mis secretos mas profundos, ¿de acuerdo?. Bien comencemos con esto... Te diré que me fascina cantar y mi sueño es ser el mejor cantante de Japón, mucho más grande que mi ídolo Sakuma Ryuichi, apropósito ahora te cantare una canción para que sepas quien soy y vallas conociéndome_ – Yuki no pudo evitar sonreírse, muy a su pesar, es que ese baka siempre era el mismo parlanchín, al parecer nunca paraba siempre habías sido así. La canción de NG en los sensuales labios sonaba tremendamente suave y sensual _– ¿Que te pareció? ¿Verdad que soy bueno? ¿Verdad que Sakuma Ryuichi es el mejor? _– A lo lejos se escucho que alguien lo llamaba – _Bueno te dejo porque mamá me llama a comer_.

La cinta se termino, automáticamente la extrajo y la volteo para escuchar el lado siguiente. Así estuvo escuchando un sin fin de momentos que nunca fueron contados por su niño. Eran observaciones, comentarios sobre algunas propuestas, chicas, quejas, canciones que jamás oyó antes, preocupaciones, tristezas, dudas adolescentes. Si bien no decía las fechas en las que eran narrados los eventos y pensamientos del pequeño, era evidente que no hablaba todo el tiempo al dichoso _Reködo-Chan;_ Dicho sea de paso de ningún modo le cambio el nombrecito y ya había llegado al cassette numero 13. Esta cinta en particular sobre el dorso tenia pintado un corazón, la introdujo y dio play.

-_Laaarriiiooo Reködo-chan!!!... Nee, nee, ¿A que no sabes lo que me paso hoy? Claro que no sabes si no te cuento jejejeje… Hoy conocí a un hombre muy_ malo – el corazón de Yuki brinco ante el comentario – _Me dijo que NO TENIA TALENTO… ¿A TI TE APRESE? DECIRME ESO A MÍ A AL GRAN SHINDO SHUICHI… ¿Cómo se atreve ese infame?... Ah pero de mi no se burla nadie! lo voy a buscar y le demostrare quien soy yo, ya vera ese hombre arrogante!!_

Con manos crispadas el rubio escritor detuvo la cinta. Acababa de escuchar el relato de su primer encuentro, eso quería decir que los siguientes cassette hablaban de su relación, interiormente se estremeció, ya que algo le decía que estaba por entrar en terreno sumamente sensible. Pero si quería entender el porque de las acciones de su koi debía seguir escuchando. Estaba a punto de volver a colocar otro cassette cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó insistente, de mala gana fue a abrir.

-Hola Hermanito! –saludo un descarado de Tatsuha

-¿Que quieres?

-Ver como estas- replico mientras intentaba flanquear la puerta - ¿No puedo?

-No – contesto impidiendo el paso a su molesto Ototo.

-Ho Vamos se bueno y déjame saludar a mi lindo cuñadin- empujo un poco más e introdujo al cabeza observando a todos lados - ¿En donde esta?

-No se

-Por el buda sagrado Eiri! – Exclamo el moreno mientras lo miraba a la cara - ¿no me digas que lo volviste a correr? – sin más irrumpió en el departamento, a Yuki no le quedo otra que cerrar al puerta y enfrentar a ese estupido hermano que tenia – hermano por kami-sama si lo tratas así seguro que termina hartándose de ti, ¿o acaso eso es lo que realmente quieres? –Tatsuha respiro para poder seguir reclamándole a su hermano, pero al no escuchar ningún tipo de gruñido u oposición por parte del mayor volteo extrañado – ¿Nii-san? – lo observo allí parado sus ojos estaban ocultos por su rubio flequillo era imposible saber que le pasaba - ¿Qué tienes?

-…- no dijo nada solo abrió la puerta para que su molesto Ototo saliera – Vete – pidió.

-Ok me voy pero ten en cuenta que si el chibi te deja, será por ese jodido carácter que te cargas –llego hasta la puerta y ahí se planto – Por si no te diste cuenta Shu-chan no estaba bien la ultima vez que lo vi - suspiro frustrado- se veía sumamente distante como si no fuera él mismo mi Honey ya había notado eso también y – la puerta se cerro en su cara, bufando golpeo con insistencia – hermano desagradecido y yo que te traigo el correo – no hubo respuesta alguna a pesar de la insistencia de los golpes – Ash… Baka – magullo vencido - te pasaré las cartas por debajo de la puerta y… - La puerta se abrió, el rubio arrebato las cartas de las manos del moreno y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Tsk… al menos da las gracias

-Muérete

-Yo también te quiero Nii-san – se volvió y camino hacia el ascensor. Tatsuha ya no podía hacer nada por ahora vería si su Honey sabia algo de su cuñadito, algo le decía que el pequeño no andaba bien, por esa razón había aparecido de improvisto.

En el interior del departamento…

Yuki ya mas calmado, luego de tragarse las ganas asesinas que emergieron hacia su hermano por meterse donde no lo llaman, volvió a la habitación donde se sentó justo en el mismo lugar, dejando las cartas en el burro junto a su cama, se concentración volvió al grabador.

-_Hola… tengo algo que confesarte… estoy enamorado... Kya! Puedes creerlo? … Es el hombre mas guapo que he conocido, pero te digo la verdad… no lo entiendo… A veces es bueno y amable otras… frío y distante… Aun así me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, es que de verdad lo amo!... WAAAA!!! Que vergüenza me da contarte esto…_

Las siguientes cintas detallaron su relación de un modo que nunca imagine, las peleas y reconciliaciones, el sufrimiento que sintió una y mil veces por su trato, al igual que la determinación a pesar de tantos malos tratos de mi parte.

El padecimiento de su vos al expresar lo que sintió cuando me ausente así sin más abandonándolo para irme a New York, me hizo mas daño del que yo preveía. Al igual que no pude evitar estremecerme ante aquella decisión que expreso al no querer perderme…

También describió muy bien ese dolor la vez que escribí esa canción para NG y huyó de casa. Así como lo que sintió al saber que había escrito esa canción dedicada a él, muchas emociones pero sobre todo amor y felicidad.

Tantas cosas y tantos sentimientos que era abrumador, sinceramente nunca pensé escuchar o para ser sincero no quería hacerlo, era mas fácil encerrarse en su escritorio y no pensar en lo que su pareja sentía, de esa forma se cubría de posibles daños. Eso de escuchar las cintas ocupo casi varias horas más y ya solo quedaban muy pocos Cassette y aun no entendí nada o tal vez entendía todo y me hacia el estupido para no sentir más culpa de la que ya sentía.

Porque por extraño que pareciera el Niño había gravado una conversación entre los dos. Recordó ese episodio con claridad, es que Shu había irrumpido sin llamar justo cuando el estaba mas inspirado…

-_Nee? Yuki _

_-mhh_

_-Yuki Yuki di algo lindo_

_-HM- _volvió a contestar mientras se escuchaba el insistente tipeo que sus propios dedos.

-_Anda Yuki no seas malo y di algo lindo para mi_ –suplico con vos melosa- _Por favor Yuki_… - no hubo respuesta así que se escucho un suspiro – _Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!!_

-_**Deja de joderme mocoso del demonio, si sigues molestando dormirás en el sillón otra vez! Así que Largo y déjame en paz**_ – escupió su ladrido.

-_Ok ya me voy_ – seguidamente se escucho pasos y el rose de tela – _Jejejeje ¿que te pareció Reködo-Chan? ¿No tiene la vos mas sexy del mundo?... se que no fue muy dulce pero es bueno, yo lo se…_- afirmo.

Allí termino esa cinta, con una mueca triste volteo la misma para escuchar el siguiente lado, a un principio no se escucho nada pero luego se escucho el murmullo, pequeños hipidos… Shuichi estaba llorando.

-_Estoy triste Reködo-Chan…Snif, Snif muy triste_ – un sollozó ahogado interrumpir el habla cuando logro tranquilizarse para volver a hablar – _¿Sabes una cosa? Me estoy cansando de fingir que todo esta bien_ –suspiro nuevamente - _Me duele todo lo que hace y dice… y a él parece no le importa lastimarme… soy tan estupido que a pesar de saber lo que hace y dice aun lo amo y no quiero darme por vencido y dejarlo solo como tantas veces me a pedido…_

Tuvo que detener la marcha de la cinta, el fuerte dolor en su pecho lo había doblegado y dejado muy débil. Por 10 minutos su respiración fue entrecortada, intentando vanamente controlarse y seguir adelante, necesitaba escuchar todo aquello sino no hallaría el porque de la decisión de Su niño. Armándose de nuevo volvió a presionar el play.

_-… Reködo hace mucho que no hablamos ¿verdad?.. Si se que te he abandonado pero creo que no he estado de ánimos para hablar… ni siquiera contigo ¿Sabes porque?_ – se hizo una pausa demasiado larga donde Yuki pensó que no había nada mas pero luego – _Me he dado cuenta que conforme pasa el tiempo se me hace más evidente que lucho contra algo que es inalcanzable… Tu sabes que el tiempo que pasamos juntos Yuki y yo es placentero, pero son más las angustias y peleas, que los momentos de afectos… y sabes que no me refiero al sexo. _– Otro silencio largo – _Bueno Reködo no esperes mucho de mi soy una persona tonta, Un baka como suele llamarme Yuki…. ¿Te confieso algo?... lo más idiota de todo esto es que estoy comenzando a creer que él tiene razón…. ¿Tu que crees, Soy un Baka_?

El silencio inundo la habitación, aquella afirmación del pequeño fue angustiosa, el peso de la culpa que ya sentía pareció justificado, porque Shuichi había sufrido más que él durante el tiempo que compartieron. El sentimiento que pesaba ahora sobre su alma era muy distinto a aquel que sintiera por su sensei… no este sentimiento era completamente diferente…

Lo describiría como si la culpa trabajara sobre su cuerpo como si estuviera sobre una mesa quirúrgica, y lo estuvieran abriendo lentamente sin proveerle ningún tipo de analgésico. Eso era la realidad, el echo de que las palabras de Shuichi en aquella grabadora le cortara poco a poco cada arteria por donde emanaba parte del el a borbotones.

Permaneció inmóvil, con al vista fija al techo, ¿que podría hace él ahora? En verdad no sabia que hacer con esa opresión, paulatinamente su atención volvió a las cintas, las siguientes estaban allí esperándolo como un bisturí listo para cirugía y sin más decidió terminar con lo que había empezado. A medida que avanzaba en aquellos cassette se notaba la clara falta de su alegría tan particular de su pelusa Rosa, llego el turno de uno de los últimos 3 cassette.

-_Lariho Amigo, hoy he vuelto de mi gira promocional y como era de esperarse Yuki no esta. Estoy cansado y tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlo y sentirme amado-_ un nuevo silencio

-P_ero sabes que lo que realmente siento es que estoy cansado de verme llorar… bueno ya sabes que no lloro tanto como a un principio, supongo que se me secaron las lagrimas. Solo me queda este mal sabor de boca, al verme cada vez más solo. Como ya te dije no quiero preocupar a nadie, pero esto de fingir alegría todo el tiempo es desgastante _– un hondo suspiro emano de la boquita infantil.

–¿_Dios cuanto mas podré aguantar?… en fin... te dejo estoy muy cansado para seguir pensando cosas tristes, me voy adormir, no quiero seguir sintiendo este vacío que se forma en mi anterior al estar aquí solo en esta habitación a oscuras ¿tu crees que a él le importo_? _Ja que tontería pensar en eso… Yo importarle a Yuki… que idiotez_…

Una traicionera lagrima escapo de aquellas orbes felinas, humedeciendo la mejilla de Eiri. No podía seguir escuchando o mejor dicho no quería seguir haciéndolo; solo quedaban dos cintas más pero no podía continuar al menos por el momento. Necesitaba algo de distracción… pero no, también estaba la necesidad de saber de llegar a la punta de aquel dilema.

A pesar de saber que era tan doloroso su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice, volvió a dudar un segundo si seguir o no. Decidió que el mal trago había que pasarlo de una vez así que inspiro y exhaló mientras introducía el ante ultimo cassette, luego volver a conectar el play

-_Reködo… disculpa mi ausencia pero he estado escribiendo algunos temas que obviamente no quiero que nadie escuches… Bueno salvo tu que no se lo dirás a nadie. Pero antes mejor te ubicó en el mejor lugar- _se escucho un golpecito luego el correr de algo, un par de notas de música, Claro estaba por tocar el piano_ – Por suerte no hay nadie en esta sala de ensayos… a ver si comprendes porque no quiero que nadie la escuche - _El sonido del piano irrumpió casi de repente sonado completamente diferente a lo que yo había oído anteriormente tomaste aire y comenzaste a cantar _–_

_**Hoy en tu mirada hay  
No se que algo especial  
Ni siquiera el beso tan de amor  
fue natural  
Fue un presentimiento o  
quizás leí tu mente  
Por favor si es así como sientes**_

Eiri recordó cierto episodio donde Shuichi se había acercado a el, pero como siempre estaba presionado con una idea que cuando el solicito de su atención le dio un beso superficial para tranquilizarlo…

_**  
Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Júrame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Véndame los ojos  
Grávate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podré vivir sin ti**_

Antes de que se retiraras vencido por su actitud osca lo escuchó murmurar algo parecido a "_podrías mentirme maldita sea_" aquellas palabras no tuvieron un efecto demasiado pesado en mi atribuí el comentario a un capricho…

_**  
Déjame pedirte tu perdón  
Si te ofendí  
Pero no me pidas renunciar **_

_**A ser feliz  
Déjame intentarlo yo haré**_

_**Lo que tu quieras  
Y después **_

_**Si es que no me quisieras**_

Palabras de disculpas, era tan común en el pequeño baka pensar que todo era su culpa y no de mi estupida manía de arruinarlo todo… Yo debería disculparme no tu Shu…

_**  
Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Júrame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Véndame los ojos  
Grávate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podré vivir sin ti**_

La ultima frase se repitió varias veces como si el mismo Shuichi intentara suplicar por atención como lo hacia siempre, luego llegaron los último acordes de aquel piano resonaron para luego quedar en silencio.

-_En verdad soy tan patético Reködo… y como habrás comprendido no es nada escuchable para aquellos que no saben quien soy realmente. Un chico patéticamente inútil, que no hace otra cosa que suplicar por un amor imposible… Ja… estoy mal… y en verdad con cada hora de ausencia y soledad mi decisión y mis ganas de desaparecer aumentan a tal grado que lastiman, Oye te haré una pregunta que hago siempre… pero es inevitable que la formule… Reködo tu crees que Yuki note que no estoy? – _de repente una risa muy distinta se oyó, no parecía realmente que fuera el pelirosa el que reía tan amargamente _– jajaja... Que estupidez!, él no notara nada como siempre, a menos que sea una portátil- _afirmo con énfasis_ – Bueno amigo mejor nos volvemos a encontrar cuando tenga otra canción lista … _

La cinta siguió corriendo y nuevamente se escucho el sonido que hacía el aparato al comenzar a grabar.

-_Como ya te había dicho aquí estoy con un nueva canción… no se que tan buena sea solo me dio ganas de escribirla, te confieso que ya no tengo más ganas de escribir canciones como antes y las pocas que me salen solo son turbadoras y aburridas… según me dijeron los demás pero lo que pasa es que no les muestras las que en verdad hago, las que ellos ven solo son patéticas letras trilladas que le doy a K para que me deje de amenazar… pero esta que te voy a cantar esta aceptable hasta para alguien tan baka como yo_… - Esta ves se escucho una guitarra el ritmo era suave de una balada triste

_**En noches como esta  
quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado  
esperando amanecer.  
Sonriendo, llorando, sintiendo tus labios,  
queriendo detener el tiempo aquí. **_

_**  
Yo no sé que tendrás  
pero jamás te voy a olvidar,  
es cuestión de aprender a esperarte o marcharme.  
Yo no sé si sabrás  
pero aquí estoy muriendo de amor.  
En cada rincón guardan dolor los amantes,  
tanto fingir, tanto amarse. **_

_**  
La noche se queda sin luna ni estrellas,  
el cielo se vistió de amanecer.  
Sonriendo, llorando extraño tus labios  
quizás no te vea nunca más**_

_**Yo no sé que tendrás  
pero jamás te voy a olvidar,  
es cuestión de aprender a esperarte o marcharme.  
Yo no sé si sabrás  
pero aquí estoy muriendo de amor.  
En cada rincón guardan dolor los amantes,  
tanto fingir, tanto amarse.**_

_**Como hay que hacer para olvidarte**_

_**Como hay que hacer para olvidarte**_

_**Si es que aquí estoy muriendo de amor**_

_**En cada rincón guarda el dolor**_

_**Los amantes**_

_**Muero por ti tanto amarte **_

La cinta se acabo antes de que los acordes dieran un final adecuado a tan bella canción. Eiri permaneció en silencio por un extenso momento, la noche había caído y el seguí allí, pensaba y pensaba en los temas que su koi había escrito, eran sumamente tristes. Además de que era casi imposible no notar el hecho de aquel cambio tan radical de carácter en el pequeño.

Reconocer ese detalle hubiera sido lo más que normal en una pareja digna y afectuosa, no para él; No es que no amara a su escandaloso mocoso, no que va. Lo amaba más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo; pero ese típico orgullo que lo caracterizaba lo amarraba a actitudes frías y déspotas a veces sin el pensarlo ni planearlo.

Y aun a pesar de saber la respuesta se pregunto ¿Como era posible que arruinara la vida de su niño, con cada una de su estupidas acciones? ¿Acaso el renombrado escritor Yuki Eiri no podía bajar la vista de su alto pedestal y poner un poco de atención a la única persona que le demostró sincero amor?

Su conciencia acudió de inmediato mostrándole un enorme cartel que decía (CLARO QUE NO YUKI EIRI ES UN MALDITO IDIOTA EGOISTA)

–Maldita sea – gruño llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Soy un... – intento conseguir un apelativo digno pero la lista era amplia pero ninguno de dejo conforme, además que no ayudaba su vos interior que agregaba apelativos.

Se sentía culpable de todas y cada una de sus acciones que afectaron directamente a su koibito, ¿Pero que podía hacer ahora? Si no lo encontraba no podría disculparse, aunque aun no tenia idea de como lo haría. Si no reaparecía tampoco podía prometerle que intentaría mejorar su trato hacía él, y mucho menos conseguiría pedirle que no lo dejara a pesar de lo mal que se había comportado todo ese tiempo. Por que a pesar de no decirlo el consideraba a Shuichi como algo invaluable, era su luz, su hogar… ¿Acaso no se había dado cuanta lo solo que se sentía el cuando el se iba de gira?

-(Claro tu se lo dices siempre) - recrimino mi conciencia con un tono muy ironico.

-"…" – otra vez la entrometida vos acudía a él sin permiso.

-(¿Ves como tengo razón?)

Si la maldita tenia razón nunca le dije nada pero… el tenía que saberlo porque cuando volvía le hacía el amor… intento pensar pero cortaron su defensa.

-(ahí también te equivocas) – replico nuevamente.

-"Ahora porque mierda interrumpes"- espeto fastidiado.

-(No es cierto que el hacías el amor, solo tenias sexo salvaje)- refuto acida.

-"Tu que sabes"

-(Ja, acaso piensa que estoy aquí viendo los premios que te regalan?...no señor yo suelo prestar más atención que tu a ese tipo de cosas, pero tu nunca haces caso cuando hablo)

-"Ilumíname"- pidió groseramente.

-(Cuando tu caes dormido por tanto _Ejercicio_, en ese momento es dónde el pequeño siempre llora…)

-"¿Que?"

-(Llora porque creé que es un objeto donde desfogas tu deseo nada mas)

-"Pero… yo..."

-(¿Alguna vez le dijiste que lo querías? ¿Que estuvo bien en lo que hacia? ¿Le regalaste alguna caricia extra luego de que te dio todo? ¿No verdad?)

-"No pero él…"

-(El pobre niño solo necesitaba una caricia, saberse amado, no solo sexo ¿lo has escuchado de su boca no es así?)

-"Ya cállate" – la verdad se sentía cada vez peor.

-(¿La verdad duele no es así?)

Un gruñido que no salió de la boca de Eiri interrumpió la _charla_ de razón y conciencia. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse y pedir algo de comida al lugar favorito de Shu, fue inconciente simplemente pidió lo que el gustaba comer a su niño y corto la llamada. Llevo una mano a su rubia cabeza en señal de frustración camino con paso lento hacia el baño necesita despejar su mente antes de que la migraña que amenazaba con llegar se instalara en su cerebro.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, observo lo desordenado de su habitación, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y comenzó a acomodar las cosas que había regado, acondicionó con cuidado cada objeto que extrajo del bolso, amoldando para que volviera a caber todo aquello. Separo un par de fotos en las que se encontraba un Shuichi de 19 y otra más actual. Obviamente las cintas no pensaba devolverlas, no hasta su koi estuviera en aquel departamento. Cerró el bolso y lo devolvió al lugar donde lo había hallado.

Se encamino hasta dónde estaban las cintas y coloco ambas fotos sobre la almohada, se quedo observándolas. La diferencia entre uno y otro semblante eran tan evidente, su sonrisa el brillo en su ojos amatistas… todo y él no se había percatado de nada.

El sonido de la puerta le anuncio al llegada de la comida, hacía ella se dirigió intentando olvidarse de esa sensación horrible que revolvía su estomago.

-Buenas noches Yuki-sensei - saludo un muchacho de lentes- aquí le traigo su orden.

-…- rebuscó en su bolsillo pero recordó que no traía su billetera encima, así que tomo el pedido, estaba apunto de voltearse y entrar cuando fue detenido por aquel sujeto.

-Disculpe Señor Yuki…- llamo aun con algo de timidez.

-Si

-¿Se encuentra Shindo-san?

-No

-Ha… que pena… - dudo un segundo pero al fin dijo- él…él me había prometido una cosa.

-¿Que cosa?

-Un autógrafo señor

-¿De él?- era raro que prometiera algo y no lo diera si algo tenia ese mocoso era sentido del deber con respecto a sus fans.

-Suyo señor… -corrigió – es para mi hermana mayor –sin poder evitar el temor a esos ojos felinos inquisidores el muchacho trago grueso para continuar explicando – Es que si me lo conseguía yo le prometí que le traería un postre que le gusta a usted seño – afirmo el muchacho con mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas y estajó un caja – Me dijo el joven Shindo que el de Fresa es su favorito.

-…- Yuki guardo silencio, tentado estuvo de cerrar la puerta pero luego lo pensó mejor, ese baka y sus tonterías, -"por eso anduvo insistiendo en que firmara ese tonto papel"- pensó -"Y lo saque a patadas del estudio"- recordó con pesar- Espera aquí- dijo simplemente, sin cerrar la puerta fue hasta la cocina y deposito todo el pedido arriba de la mesada tomo uno de esos papeles coloridos sujetos al estupido anotador en forma de pato loco, escribió algo en el con la lapicera que no era otra cosas que la pata de la famosa ave horrorosa. Busco su billetera y extrajo un billete que cubriría el importe y la propina. Me acerque al repartidor - toma

-OH! Muchas gracias Yuki-san – el muchacho hizo una exagerada reverencia y se retiro.

Meneando la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta, extrañamente sentía en su pecho un calorcito muy agradable, en ese mismo instante mientras colocaba una palma en su pecho pensó que Shuichi aunque no estuviera se las arreglaba para lo sorprenderlo, mira que pensar en como conseguir su pastel sin un centavo…

-Ese baka- murmuro mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Suspiro al notar lo vacío del ambiente – Vuelve pronto Shu…

Con algo de renuencia eh intentando no pensar en lo solo que se sentía ingirió los alimentos, evitando que con cada bocado no evocar los gestos que hacia su niño al probar aquel manjar. El estomago intento cerrarse, pero no lo hizo caso necesitaba estar fuerte para seguir buscando a su koibito. Cuando en verdad no pudo probar un bocado más, guardo las sobras en la heladera, encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió decidido a escuchar el último lado del Cassette.

Oxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor**:

Angie: EUREKA!!! *o*...Y pensaron que llegaba la ultima carta?….pues no JAJAJAJA ( risa malévola) , se me hacia muy trillado, necesitaba darle mas suspenso a esto; además de más dolor para ese escrito loco…¬¬. Si, si soy mala y me gusta XD.

Pues bien un dato extra por si desean saber, los tema son:

1º- _MIENTE-_ De enrique Iglesias

2º- _LOS AMANTES_ – lo cantan Marcela Morelo y Axel (ese tema es el que tiene le video que hice –_**Ver link - **_)

**Respecto al video**, es un regalo de cumpleaños ya lo dije, pero me pareció buena la idea de dejar algo así como un mensaje extra del sufrimiento de Shu, y por eso use ese tema tan bonito. El programa me dio mucha guerra así que si me dejan su opinión lo valorare mucho ^.^.

**Próximo capitulo**: llega la carta a Yuki…- por fin!!!! XD

Bueno gente bonita me despido con muchas ganas de recibir sus comentarios.

**Lady Sesshoumaru (se despide hasta la próxima semana)**


	10. Chapter 10

welcome to the area of torment!!!!( Risa macabra) Muajajajaja If Time!!!!!!! *o*

Shu: traduce lady-chan que no te entienden ^^ ( carita de angel)

Lady: O/O tienes razón querido Shu-chan…ejem… (Abre la boca para hablar pero Shu la detiene) que pasa Shu-chan?

Shu: y otra cosa ^/^

Lady: Dime

Shu: no rías así que me asustas si? ( cara de cachorrito) T^T

Lady: pero Shu…se pierde la emoción sino lo hago así T.T...(Pasa un segundo la dama sale corriendo y vuelve de la misma manera) Ten ponte esto (pone hermosos cubre orejas con formas de conejito)

Shu: Ya no escucho nada gracias ^^

Lady: A ti (sacándole fotos) Kiwai!! o .. Ejem.-..Bien en que iba… A si ^^! (Toma aire) BIENVENIDOS A LA ZONA DE TORMENTO!!!! MUAJAJAJAJA SI A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO!!!!!*O*

Si el momento de la tan esperada carta de Shuichi a su único Amor (muy a mi pesar…¬¬) bueno a ver que sucede con ese escritor loco después de esas emotivas palabras? Quieren saber pues lean y se enteraran ^^.

Este cap lo dedicare a todas esas angustiosas personas que me dieron ánimos con sus amenazas (si amenazas… ô.O!), comentarios buenos y malos, porque a ellas? Bueno porque se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión.

Claro que a mis musas siempre les dejo mi amor, para ustedes, Itaxo, Naruko y Rigia. Un saludo muy especial a mi Imouto-chan Mir (Adoro tus testamentos *o*) , y a mi One-san (porque Angie tiene una muy buena hermana mayor *o*)

Por supuesto gracias por dejar su opinión de mi video ^^, Ahora sin mas al fic… Pero antes solo diré que:

Mis salidos a: **Aoi-san**( gracias por tu comentario), **Rei** (gracias por tus consejos los tendré muy en cuenta), **Nina **(espero seguir sabiendo tu opinión),** Naravillbs** ( Malvada yo? Siii me caracterizó por eso XD ya actualice!), **Mireya** (Que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que hallas visto mi video con el segundo tema el link lo encuentras en mi perfil) **Anako-chan** ( jaja ya actualice viste no te mueras ^^)

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo anterior…**

-Ese baka- murmuro mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Suspiro al notar lo vacío del ambiente – Vuelve pronto Shu…

Con algo de renuencia eh intentando no pensar en lo solo que se sentía ingirió los alimentos, evitando que con cada bocado no evocar los gestos que hacia su niño al probar aquel manjar. El estomago intento cerrarse, pero no lo hizo caso necesitaba estar fuerte para seguir buscando a su koibito. Cuando en verdad no pudo probar un bocado más, guardo las sobras en la heladera, encendió un cigarrillo y se dirigió decidido a escuchar el último de los Cassette.

**Capitulo 9 (Lado A- Carta - Lado B****)**

La pálida mano se detuvo a uno centímetros de distancia de la cinta, mas se dijo que era algo que tenía que soportar, así como su niño soporto sus desplantes y frialdad. La verdad de los labios de Shuichi era lago que el debía asumir.

Introdujo la última cinta y se quedó observándola mientras el humo del cigarrillo en su boca se iba apagando, el cigarrillo se consumió, tuvo que apagarlo y encendió otro, pero no se lo llevo a los labios. Solo lo dejo ahí a mano…

Dudo encenderlo… ósea… él no era cobarde, pero a estas alturas no tenia ni idea de cuanto soportaría. Volvió a suspirar y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto de llevo el cigarrillo a la boca y el dio una calada, signo claro de ansiedad, cuando exhalo el humo le dio al play. Esperando con ansias que aquella voz tan conocida volviera a expresar lo que sentía.

Aunque estaba seguro que cada palabra dirigida a el seria demasiado para soportarla, no el importaba necesitaba saber, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba a Shuichi…

-_Hoy no poseo mucho que cantarte… - _lo escucho decir con vos trémula _- pero en realidad si tengo algo que anunciarte… ya todo esta completamente claro para mi y estoy decidido… - _hubo un momento de silencio_ - desaparecer es la única opción que me queda…- _afirmo con un tono lúgubre _- y eso es lo que voy a hacer… aun no tengo decidido ni como ni cuando… Mientras tanto seguiré fingiendo, porque no deseo ser una carga para nadie. _

_El pobre Hiro no sabe que hacer conmigo, lo noto en sus ojos inquisidores, que__ obviamente evado con habilidad. Suguru… pobre siempre tan responsable me pidió de favor que me pusiera a tono con las responsabilidad, claro que le dije que si… será una de mis tantas promesas que deberé romper; Hoy le dije sin querer Adiós a Sakuma-san, se puso a llorar, pero luego le dije que solo era una forma de saludar, no creo que me allá creído… ya que Tatsuha vino a verme seguro que él lo envío, apenas puedo decir que conseguí engañarlo…_

_Se que Eiri no me invito a compartir su existencia, y como pienso desde hace tiempo, yo solo me metí en su vida, solo me iré de_ _ella. En verdad creo que esto es lo mejor…_

_¿Te cuento algo?... es increíble pero cierto… Ya no tengo mas lagrimas para llorar por él… es como si algo dentro de mi se fue muriendo. Si sonrío no es de verdad, cuando canto no lo hago con el corazón… y eso me lastima. Porque sabes que mi sueño era ser el mejor cantante__ del mundo._

_Pero también es cierto que un cantante sin alma es algo plástico, algo vacío y frívolo… me doy asco.__- _esta vez la vos estaba cargada de desden, a tal grado que el corazón de Eiri, ya maltrecho se detuvo por un momento_ - Mas en mi defensa debo decir que mi única prioridad actual es tratar que nadie note lo mal que estoy. Al parecer en ese punto tuve éxito, engañe a todos; bueno… salvo por Hiroshi, el sospecha lo he percibido… y creo que es natural que sospeche, aparte de ti, Reköro, Hiroshi es la persona mas allegada a mi… Sabes que debería ser Yuki el más leal pero que va… cuando se congele el averno no lo crees? . _

_Por__ cierto hablando de Yuki, en realidad por él no me preocupo ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de el cambio en mí. Como por ejemplo que ya no lo fastidio como antes, tampoco notó que las llegadas tarde "por trabajo" no son otra cosas que excusas para no regresar a un lugar dónde me siento solo… se supone que es mi hogar… Ja… realmente que estupido soy… - _Por un momento se escucho varios suspiro como si Shuichi intentara calmarse y pensar correctamente – _Cambiando de tema… estoy aquí para traerte un nuevo tema que escribí unas de esas noche cuando el dormía junto a mi…_

Otra vez el piano y luego su vos en un tono bajo y sumamente distinta lleno la habitación donde Yuki seguía inmóvil y expectante…

_Te conseguí la luz del sol a medianoche  
y el número después del infinito,  
e instalé la Osa Mayor en tu diadema  
y tú seguías ahí como si nada._

_Endulcé el agua del mar para tu sed,  
te alquilé un cuarto menguante de la luna  
y como buen perdedor busqué en la cama  
las cosas que el amor no resolvía._

A pesar de saber de tus esfuerzos para hacerme feliz y complacerme, nunca te dije lo bien que me hacía tu compañía verdad Shu?... – se dijo con tristeza - Pero tu sabias que yo era así… - vanamente intento excusarse.

_Y cómo duele que estés tan lejos,  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
cómo duele tanta distancia,  
aunque te escucho respirar  
y estás a cientos de kilómetros._

_Y duele quererte tanto,  
fingir que todo está perfecto  
mientras duele gastar la vida  
tratando de localizar  
lo que hace tiempo se perdió..._

En verdad lamento la distancia que ponía entre nosotros dos, tontamente pensé que tratándote así protegería mi corazón. Lo único que conseguí es dañarte en verdad lo siento tanto…- murmuro mientras cada palabra de aquella canción lo laceraba.

_Acabé con los jardines por tus flores,  
inventé la alquimia contra la utopía,  
y he llegado a confundir con la ternura  
la lástima con que a veces me miras._

_Que triste es asumir el sufrimiento,  
patético es creer que una mentira  
convoque a los duendes del milagro  
que te hagan despertar enamorado._

Por Dios, no se como se me ha pasado todo ese sentir que tratabas de ocultar, soy un egoísta siempre lo he sido, mi encierro y mis miedos no me dejaron demostrarte que eras realmente importante, yo nunca fingí cuando te miraba con amor, no podía evitarlo de veras Shu… - llevó una mano para acallar ese angustioso sollozo que era impropio en el.

_Cómo duele que estés tan lejos  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama;  
cómo duele tanta distancia,  
aunque te escucho respirar  
y estás a cientos de kilómetros. _

_Y duele quererte tanto,  
fingir que todo está perfecto  
mientras duele gastar la vida  
tratando de localizar  
lo que hace tiempo se perdió..._

_Por qué nos duele  
tanta distancia,  
fingir que todo está perfecto  
mientras sientes que te duele gastar la vida  
durmiendo aquí en la misma cama..._

_Cómo duele..._

Se escucho un repentino _clap_ la cinta había acabo, al menos del lado A…

Con un grado alto de angustia, Eiri, intento que la realidad de aquel tema no lo golpeara más de lo que estaba, fue inútil; Cada palabra le dañaba, dejándolo inseguro, con el cuerpo inerte.

Permaneció allí sobre la cama intentando disipar aquel dolor tan intenso que lo avasallaba. Sabía que cada verso de esa canción fue un impacto a su ya maltrecho ego, y que él había sido un estupido al no darse cuanta el daño que le estaba causando a su pequeño koibito.

No quería ser el causante de ese dolor, pero lo era. Si definitivamente se había buscado todo aquello. Si hubiera echo caso a su corazón… Si se hubiera comportado más cariñoso… Si hubiera…

-(El Hubiera no existe)

-"¿Tu que sabes?"

-(Por Kami-sama Eiri se lógico como siempre)- gruño la conciencia exasperada- (ese tipo de hipótesis mediocres déjala para los bakas, a los cuales les agrada soñar despiertos)- afirmo al su alterego - (Tú eres realista y por eso sabes que no te portaste cariñoso con el chibi... ¿Y porque?...- cuestiono y sin esperar respuesta continuo- (Porque te aterraba reconocer que lo amabas)- sentencio sin mas.

-"Eso es…"

-(Mentira?) – Interrumpió para terminar lo que iba decir – (Ja… Tal vez a otros podrás engañar pero a mi Darling, imposible, Amas a Shu mas de lo que jamás reconocerás eso lo se. Pero en verdad espero por tu bien y el mío que nada malo le haya pasado)

-"Shuichi esta bien"- afirmo –"y para que sepas yo si reconozco lo que siento por ese mocoso"

-(conmigo no tienes que fingir y yo no cuento como una afirmación verdadera, al que tienes que decirle es a él)- se quejo la vos interior- ( Y como sabes que él esta bien?)

-LO SE maldita sea se que el esta bien – grito exasperado con tanta mala suerte que elevo el brazo golpeando la pila de sobres – Mira lo que me hiciste hacer – magullo frustrado.

-(Pues aquí el único maldito ogro egoísta eres tu) – replico con desden.

-"cállate"- exigió mientras se movía para recoger el desorden.

(¿Pues sabes que? No me calló nada ya es hora que reacciones y que admitas que esa mierda de carácter y actitud han espantado a la única persona que realmente te a amado de verdad)- hubo un largo silencio sin respuesta ano gruñido.

-"…"

-(Ahora que te pasa?)

-Shuichi…- murmuro aun acuclillado en el piso, pestaño algo dudoso, no quería creer vanamente y luego desilusionarse, pero el sobre que sostenía entre sus manos era idéntico al papel membretado que el diera Seguchi. Lo volteo y allí estaba su nombre escrito, pero como verificara de inmediato no traía remitente.

Se incorporo olvidando el desorden de papeles y sobres regados por doquier, la mayoría eran catálogos y propagandas todas dirigidas a su niño. Pero no le importo nada, no existía nada a su alrededor, que no fuera ese sobre que sostenía entre su manos.

Trato de abrirlo sin romper demasiado el sobre – ¡maldita sea!- espeto contra sus manos, es que se habían tornado como de gelatina entorpeciendo cualquier acción. Al fin consiguió su tarea y de aquel sobre extrajo una hoja plegada con sumo cuidado. El aroma característico de Shuichi llego a sus fosas nasales.

Fresas…

Era increíble que hasta una carta oliera tan bien, cerro los ojos y se dejo inundar por aquel aroma tan suave. Se regaño mentalmente por esa acción, lo importante ahora era leer la misiva a ver si en ella dejaba en claro donde estaba, para ir por el de inmediato.

Se sentó en la cama porque su cuerpo se sentía pesado, quizás era que su corazón bombeaba demasiado rápido el flujo de sangre? O la ansiedad contenida?, Tal ves la preocupación? Quien sabe? solo se dejo llevar por al idea de que pronto podría abrazar a ese pequeño idiota y demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.

Desdoblo la hoja, suspiro para calmarse, ajusto sus lentes y comenzó a leer, lo primero que vio fue varias rayas que borraban el encabezado de la carta, sonrío ese Shu no tenia remedio.

Y el amaba cada una de aquellas tontería… volvió a poner atención a la carta.

_Querido Yuki:_

… _Mm!… no me gusta mejor llamarte de otra forma…Ho! Ya lo tengo…_

_Eiri:_

_Espero no te moleste que te llame así, pero siendo esta mi ultima carta __dirigida a ti me tome el atrevimiento de llamarte como me gustaría verte dicho siempre. Seguramente nunca leerás esto, así que no importa como te llame… _

_Si por esas casualidades llegas a leer estas líneas tal vez comprender porque el Baka que vivía contigo se a salido de tu vida. _

_¡Si Aunque no lo creas yo Shindo Shuichi me salgo de tu vida para siempre!_

_¿El porque? No se si te interese lo que pienso… pero te lo voy a decir de todas formas, por una vez en mi vida seré egoísta, no me quedare callado y expresare lo que siente, te advierto que seré totalmente sincero. _

_Luego de vivir contigo más de dos años, de idas y venidas, peleas__, reconciliaciones y un sin fin de cosas que no viene al cabo mencionar. Me veo en al penosa necesidad de darme por vencido, en esta lucha sin cuartel que mantengo contra esa personalidad tan característica en ti. _

_¡__Me voy para siempre Yuki!_

_Hay muchas razones que podría darte, pero seguramente te importaran como a mi un programa de política. Al menos eso me diste a entender con esa actitud esquiva y distante que has tenido desde que nos conocimos._

_No niego que por mucho tiempo pensé, tontamente, que podrías llegar a amarme. De hecho fantasee que en verdad lo hacías… Ja! Realmente soy patético! Un baka como me decías siempre. _

_Pero bueno inútil es negar lo obvio; te amo y siempre lo hare. Pero tampoco puedo obligarte a soportarme, sinceramente no se como seguir adelante… es que no le veo sentido a mi vida. _

_Al parecer siempre serás mi mundo y alejarme de ti es lo mucho más difícil y casi imposible de sobrellevar. _

_¡__Es enfermizo! No te párese? Como puedo amar a alguien que me reduce a la nada tan solo con una palabra o mirada despectiva? En verdad no lo se pero me pasa contigo. _

_Pero también tengo en claro que ya no puedo vivir de las migajas que me das, ya no me es suficiente. La soledad me aplasta y estar junto a ti es insoportable; Porque no me dejas acercarme ni un centímetro más de lo que a ti te conviene. Solo soy digno de estará tu lado cuando quieres __**algo de mi**__, ese__** algo **__que sabes que __**jamás me negaría**__ a darte…_

_Por Kami-sama! En verdad siento que solo soy un simple y maldito hoyo donde descargas tus febriles necesidades…_

_Lo irónico de ese punto es que tal vez lo hubiera soportado todo y mas si al menos me hubieras dedicado una minima muestra de afecto,__ si me hubieras mentido al demostrarme cariño… entonces yo aun permanecería rendido a tus pies y no escribiéndote esta penosas líneas…._

_Pero ya sabemos que la realidad es otra… Ver en lo que me he convertido no me gusta, ya es tiempo de alejarme, así podré liberarme y liberarte de esta relación que no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos. _

_Es cierto que te prometí que estaría allí junto a ti __**por siempre**__, para amarte y protegerte… pero debes admitir que lo intente con cada fibra de mí ser. Trate de no fallarte y no fallarme pero no conseguí ni siquiera fracturar esa coraza con la que recubres tu corazón._

_El motivo principal de esta separación es que no quiero terminar odiadote, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí y siempre lo serás. Pero he notado que esta angustia y desesperación están dominándome cada vez con más fuerza, es por esa razón que antes de que haga o diga algo horrible, prefiero separarme de ti y morir solo en algún lugar lejano. _

_Creo que es suficiente del melodrama, no quiero que me recuerdes de esa forma, __intuyo que sabes que soy más que eso ¿no es así? Al menos no ah muerto esa parte de mi que quiere creer eso. _

_Mí querido Eiri… en verdad espero que comprendas que este acto es algo más que un capricho infantil__. ¡__**Te estoy liberando para que seas feliz!**_

_Ese será mi último regalo para ti…_

_Por favor amor no te rindas… no seas como yo, date otra oportunidad intenta ser feliz aunque no sea junto a mi. Desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo que si logre lo que yo no pude. _

_Desde donde este rezare por tu bienestar; Mi amado gruñón espero que con este acto sepas cuanto te amo y que soy capas de darte mi vida para que seas feliz. _

_Hay algo mas que deseó decirte antes de despedirme…_

_Sabes? __Desearía echarte la culpa de todo lo que siento y me pasa, pero soy conciente que eres igual al ser que conocí esa fría noche en el parque, y mira que me advertiste que no cambiarias… Erróneamente pensé que mi amor haría que olvidaras tu pasado y te dedicarías a amarme como lo hice yo. _

_Por Kami-sama debo dejar de escribir esto! No quiero echarte la culpa de nada, porque se que yo también tuve la culpa. Porque me metí en tu vida a la fuerza obligándote a soportar un sin fin de cosas que conllevaron a que te aislaras mas y más, alejándome también a mi. _

_La distancia que has puesto entre ambos en estos últimos tiempos, es una brecha que no puedo salvar, de verdad ya no puedo enfrentarme a ese gran abismo que solía saltar para estar junto a ti, estoy cansado… y por esa razón tiro la toalla, bajo los brazos…como querías decirle…_

_Es así que me voy, porque no quiero ser un simple juguete, porque me he desgastado tanto que no queda nada en mi interior. Sin nada que ofrecerte, que mas puedo hacer por ti?._

_Viéndome en el espejo hoy descubrí que ya no tengo nada que dar__te, yo siempre supuse que mi energía era ilimitada, que lucharía por ti por la eternidad, pero al ver aquellos ojos sin brillo comprendí que ya no tengo nada más que ofresete…_

_Es tiempo de dar un paso al costado, tiempo de partir…_

_Eiri, has me un par de favores, no digo por amor pero si por esos años de convivencia que compartimos._

_1º-Por favor intenta mejorar tu carácter será mas fácil para los demás acercarse_

_2º- perdóname todas y cada una de las cosas que padeciste por mi culpa. _

_Adiós amor, cuida tu salud que no es eterna, se que hay personas maravillosas que están cuidándote, por eso me siento confiado de dejarte en sus manos. _

_No olvides que te voy a amar siempre._

_Por siempre tuyo_

_Shindo Shuichi_

_PD: Siguiendo fiel a mí carácter y principios te pido perdón por abdicar, por dejarte y no cumplir mi promesa…. Ya sabes que esto de disculparme es una costumbre muy arraigada…_

_Adiós amor mío..._

En el silencio de la aquella oscura noche invernal no solo llovía en aquellas calles vacías, sino en el interior de un lujoso departamento de una ostentosa zona. El mutismo de aquellas horas fue roto por un sollozo y un nombre que se repetía incesante conforme la angustia salió a flote inundándolo todo.

Era imposible que aquel dolor existiera… ¿como era posible que la opresión y la angustia llegaran a causarle ese daño? Mientras se hacia esa pregunta libero su llanto, como nunca lo hizo…o tal vez si cuando lo de su sensei. No eso era imposible… Este dolor era diferente.

Intento controlar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, fallo miserablemente, no tenia control sobre aquella reacción por lo que la dejo ser, liberando así toda aquella tensión en su interior. Dejo que aquel dolor, por perder a ese pequeño ser que llego a su vida como un torbellino, lo dominara…

Ese ángel hiperactivo que había llegado para quedarse, imponiendo su alegría y vitalidad. Ahora se alejaba, por su culpa, porque él no había sido capas de reconocer que lo quería, no… que **lo amaba** tanto que su ausencia era algo así como dejar de respirar.

Como buen idiota que era lo había sacado de su vida por miedo… si era un cobarde lo admitía… Un madito cobarde…

Shu se merecía ser amado inmensamente; porque fue ese niño; Con aquella dulzura e ingenuidad quien lo había sacado de ese poso insondable donde se sumergió por los sucesos del pasado. Porque fueron esas ganas de vivir y ese animo tan particular por no dejarse vencer y superar cada obstáculo lo que lo levantaba cada mañana, aun a su pesar, ver esa carita dormida murmurando cosas intangibles era sublime.

Pero nunca dijo nada… y ahora todas aquellas palabra sobraban era demasiado tarde…

Lloro mientras repetía su nombre, sosteniendo con firmeza aquel papel arrugado, no quería dejarlo, era lo único que quedaba. A pesar de todo, Yuki no aceptaba la idea que Shuichi intentase quietarse al vida… estaba seguro que el jamás haría algo así…

En el fondo de su corazón lo sabía y se aferro a esa idea para no terminar de perder la cordura, aunque insistieran él jamás lo creería, nadie sacaría esa idea de su corazón. Shuichi estaba vivo y punto.

Con un dolor punzante en su cerebro, que decidió ignorar olímpicamente no había tiempo para debilidades, se puso de pie con decisión.

El debía encontrarlo, debía ir por Shu seguramente no había buscado en el lugar indicado. No logro dar dos pasos cuando un intenso dolor se esparció por su cerebro nublando su vista, el sabor metálico volvió a agolparse en su paladar. Pequeñas luces frente a sus ojos indicaban claramente que la migraña llego a dominarlo todo.

Se sentó en la cama con pesadez, doblo la carta y la puso junto a las fotos de su niño, se quito los lentes y los puso sobre la mesita de noche. Rebuscó en su cajón los analgésicos, tomo un par de tabletas, se las trago sin mas, no había tiempo que perder.

Se recostó como acto reflejo apago la luz del velador y espero que el dolor se mitigara pronto aunque era casi imposible esto seguramente empeoraría, el strees de aquella situación le estaba pasando factura o tal vez era un castigo particular de su conciencia quien libero aquella agresora migraña en su cerebro.

Con los ojos cerrados intento vanamente en no pensar en su pequeño koi, su semblante volvió a el… - por kami-sama!- murmuro cansado.

Estiro su mano y rozó la caja donde estaban guardados los cassette de forma ordenada, tanteo y encontró el pequeño grabador. Extrajo la cinta y la giro entre sus dedos, volvió a colocarla es su lugar.

Cuando conecto el play, Yuki se preparo para escuchar a su amado niño…

_-Bueno Reködo esta será mi ultima charla, tenia l__a loca idea de llevarte conmigo pero la descarte… es imposible ya que no te necesitaré a donde voy… si así es esta será nuestro ultimo encuentro amigo… sinceramente te voy a extrañar… pero el Shuichi que tu conoces ya no existe, es tan solo un reflejo inverosímil de tiempos pasados. _

_Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ese chico alegre y feliz quedo sepultado entre las sabanas de Eiri Eusugi… __Sabes porque?... no claro que no sabes pero te contare esto… porque será como cerrar un capitulo de una novela macabra… darle un final adecuado es muy digno de Eiri… Supongo que fue el mejor regalo que pudo darme. Es como si hubiera sabido que seria nuestro último tiempo juntos... nuestra última vez…_

_Como es su costumbre estaba encerrado en su estudio, pero esta vez no espere, fui a buscarlo… le pedí sin mas que me hiciera un favor… __él solo me miro sin decir ni si, ni no. Me arme de valor y le dije si podía abrazarme hasta que me durmiera. _

_Por un momento pensé que se negaría… pero no fue así, apago su Laptop__, se puso de pie, cuando llego hasta a mi me observo por un instante, créeme cuando te digo que casi creo que me miraba con amor, soy un idiota lo se pero me deje llevar por esa fantasía por ultima vez, para ser feliz con él en ese ultimo encuentro donde le di todo aquel amor que siento y sentiré por ese hombre. _

_Fue increíble sentir todo aquello, fue como si me amara de verdad… sus caricias parecían solo para mí, irónico __verdad… como si no supiera que me engaña con esas rameras… pero bueno como te decía fue genial sentirse amado y protegido. _

_Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba pronto, fingí que me dormía, y otra vez se levanto y se encerró en su estudio… Allí fue donde me di cuenta que la decisión que tome es la correcta…_

_No puedo soportar esa actitud tan… ya no se como llamarla me hacen falta calificativos para describirlo… Mientras el traza sus historias de fantasía sobre aquel teclado con marcada insistencia sobre su portátil, yo escribí una canción… la ultima canción se llama__ la llame "__**Abrazar el cielo"**__…_

_Pensaba cantártela a ti pero mejor no demasiado dolor para trasmitirlo ahora__ me quema por dentro el solo leerla seria imposible siquiera pensar en cantártela; y como te dije esta sea la última vez que hablemos, ya que tengo que escribir unas cartas para explicar mi decisión, aunque no creo que lo entiendan. Debo hacerlo para poder irme en paz. Dejar ir al niño inocente que amo con todo su cuerpo y alma a ese escritor malhumorado. _

_En verdad espero que sea feliz sin mí… Seguramente lo será, a partir de ahora tendrá todo lo que el desea, su familia__, su amado trabajo, silencio y tranquilidad, ¿que mas podrá pedir? _

_Tal vez crea que lo que hago es por cobardía. Pero yo no lo veo así… Porque si uno esta acostumbrado a darlo todo por él, y de repente llega el momento que se da cuenta que no tiene nada más que ofrecerle__ ¿que significado tiene tu existencia?…_

_Valla si que he__ hablado esta vez… supongo que eso estas bien. Odio las despedidas así que será un hasta siempre nee?…_

_Mi querido amigo…- _el silencio fue pesado, parecía que todo iba a terminar allí pero luego se oyó a Shuchi decir_- Pero que diablos! te cantare un tema mas, uno que escribí para él obviamente, pero que solo tu escucharas como siempre.- _la melodiosa vos sonó con claridad profesional_._

_Aunque seria genial, si las palabras fluyeran solas,  
Como cuando una carta,  
a un amigo intento escribir.  
Y el tiempo quizá,  
pedirle tiempo, para poder así  
conocernos algo más... _

_Aunque es cierto y lo se,  
que tu familia no te traiciona.  
Es algo solitario, el amor necesita más.  
Y si dejara ese amor, me hará más fuerte,  
tal vez lo sepa y que,  
eso es algo que no quiero hacer..._

_¡¡No lo ves!!,  
por más que intento no puede ser,  
ese milagro no llega en mi corazón  
se preocupa..._

_¡¡No lo ves!!,  
por más que finjo tu sabes bien  
que mi único temor,  
es el dolor de perderte otra vez..._

_Cuanto tiempo espere,  
pues los minutos fueron eternos  
y el silencio inundaba,  
todo el mundo a mi alrededor.  
Tratábamos de darle color,  
a un amor que ya...  
Hace tiempo palideció..._

_¡¡No lo ves!!  
Estas peleas tan solo son,  
una escapada de este amor  
que a los dos nos asusta..._

_¡¡No lo ves!!  
Si en lugar de huir de él,  
damos libertad, esta pasión tal vez pueda ser..._

_Don't you see!!  
I'll never worry, tonight  
I'll lay me down, tonight  
You know, I do it for you_

_¡¡No lo ves!!  
Al abrazarnos puedo sentir,  
que tu latido me hace vivir,  
y sin él moriría..._

_¡¡No lo ves!!  
No me importa que hay de perder  
solo quiero estar junto a ti  
otra vez, solo quiero volver..._

_Ja… que te parece ese sonó como el antiguo Shu nee?, creo que solo vino a despedirse de ti tomodachi, en verdad te echare de menos… Tanto como extrañare los escasos abrazos de Eiri... mejor me dejo de soñar y me pongo a trabajar en esa cartas, hasta siempre querido Reködo, te diste cuenta que al final no te cambie el nombre? Creo que soy un baka y no cualquiera sino uno inservible…_

No hubo ni una palabra mas, solo silencio absoluto, en el que Yuki volvió a llorar, sin importar que la migraña tomara el control e hiciera una fiesta salvaje de proporciones descomunales en su cabeza.

Marcado a fuego tenia el recuerdo el momento en que vio ese brillo tan extraño en las orbes amatistas mientras hacían el amor…

Cada beso y cada rose sublime, cada gemido, su nombre en aquellos enrojecidos labios sabor a fresa en la cúspide de la ola, su abrazo y esa lagrima que humedeció su pecho. Ahora lo entendía era el modo en que el pequeño le había dicho Adiós…

-Dios… -murmuro mientras sostenía su rubia cabeza entre sus manos – Shuichi…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: me lleva la que me trajo pobre mi Shu T.T… no se ustedes pero yo me puse muy sentimental cuando escribí este cap, espero tenga el mismo efecto en ustedes, si eso pasa quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo ^.^ .

Shu: ya terminaste Lady-san?

Lady: Aja… (Afirmo con la cabeza mientras le quitaba su orejeras) gracias por ser paciente bebe ^^ (le entrega unos papeles) Toma vea estudiar tu guión que te espera trabajo la semana que viene y me saludas Ryo y Kai por favor ^^

Shu: Hai…nos vemos ^..^ (Se va)

Angie: Ok ya se fue ahora si (suspira) espero que realmente disfruten la masacre que hice…Dios hasta pena me dio el pobre Yuki ( MENTIRA MUAJAJAJA!) EJEMMM… creo que esta pagando caro sus errores, por cierto que en el siguiente cap espero ya aparezca el lindo Shu a ver que de su vida. Y a las personas que sufren por estar preguntándose si ellos dos terminaran juntos… Pues es un Shu X Yuki se supone nee?

No importa la mala que sea con Yuki, yo se que Shu solos era feliz con ese bestia así que ni modo a ahora que están separados a JUNTARLOS DE NUEVO XD!!!!!!!

Lo se estoy loca Rigia me lo dice siempre pero bueno así es esta dama ^^

Nos estamos viendo la próxima semana, con al venia de las musas que me inspiren para hacer algo bueno…^^

Sin mas será un hasta luego…

Lady Sesshoumaru (babeando con las fotos de Shu-conejito) Se despide ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to the chapter on transition XD (**Bienvenidos al capitulo de transición)**

Shu: y eso que es?

Lady: Es un capitulo donde cambiamos de ambiente y tal ves avanzamos a otro tiempo y espacio… entiendes lindo ^^?

Shu: Ho! Que bien ^^

Lady: si esperemos avanzar en al escena lo suficiente como para poder hacer que trabajes tu y no ese rubio agrio…¬¬

Shu: nee entonces voy a trabajar hoy?

Lady: Hai ^^

Shu: perfecto ya tenia ganas de hacer algo ^^

Lady: estudiaste tu parte que te di la semana pasada nee?

Shu: HAI!!

Lady: bien ve a prepararte que hoy vuelves a escena bebe ^^

Shu: Ok (se va)

Lady: bien chibis, heme aquí nuevamente, con mis musas intentando no colapsar ^^".

Por cierto me quede con ganas de comentar algo el cap anterior que por apurada no lo hice. Así que ahora lo hare....

Hay un par de temas que use en las _**cintas de Shuichi**_, que olvide comentar. Bueno aquí van los nombres.

El primer tema que canto es "Como duele"– Ricardo Arjona

El segundo es un tema de anime ^^ "Dont you see?" (Amo esta canción) y como sorpresa Hice un video que espero vean y comenten

Aquí el link: **VER PERFIL** ( ahi encontraran le link para ver el video )

Ahora bien quería agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esto que escribo.

Nos leemos al final, ahora a disfrutar del cap.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 11º**** (Nueva vida y nuevos familiares, nuevo yo?)**

Dos golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Ryoma de su tarea primordial…

Ósea cuidar a Kaito, que desde hacia unos días se encontraba visiblemente desmejorado… demasiado quieto para su gusto, siendo el un chico activo y parlanchín verlo en estado somnoliento y tan decaído lo desesperaba, aunque no lo demostraba, o la menos eso creía.

Por suerte que pronto llegarían a puerto y de inmediato lo trasladaría hacia algún medico aunque él no quisiera lo llevaría a de todos modos, no podía estar con esa incertidumbre, Kaito era todo su mundo, por el había dejado todo lo que conocía, incluso su afamado carácter.

Por el era capas de todo, no iba a permitir que algo o alguien lo alejara de sus brazos, eso JAMAS! Unos nuevos golpes lo volvieron a la realidad, suspiro para calmarse un poco antes de pedirle que entrara, al niño de ojos dulces.

-Adelante- dijo un preocupado moreno mientras no despegaba la mirada de su pareja, casi de inmediato una cabecita se asomo.

-¿Como sigue? – cuestiono sin entrar.

-Ahora duerme – el oji azul sonrío e invito a entrar al pequeño – ven no te morderá- bromeo.

-No quiero molestarlo Ryo-kun – afirmo sin moverse de su lugar.

-Pero Shu ..- suspiro cansado y con un tono claro de reproche - ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que **tú no molestas**? – remarco la ultima frase ya que ese muchacho no entendí alas cosas a la primera.

-jejeje- rió quedo mientras se rascaba su cabeza, sin más vueltas entro y cerro tras de él – No se porque pero es un habitó que tengo supongo que es parte de esa personalidad que no conozco – razono sin mas.

-Pues me gustaría que no te disculparas por todo- volvió a decir - me pones nerviosos.

-Gomen nasai

-Ahí vas de nuevo…-gruño

-jejeje- volvió a reír sacando la lengua en forma traviesa, dándole a su rostro ese toque de inocencia y picardía perfecto.

-Pasa siéntate – el menor obedeció – ¿que traes ahí?

-Ten – extendió su brazo derecho hacia el mayor - estuve limpiando y encontré esto espero que se entretenga con el.

-Valla has estado bastante ocupado en estos días – afirmo el oji azul mientras tomaba el libro - ¿te sucede algo?

-Es que…- dudo un momento antes de contestar pero siendo él una de las personas que el demostró afecto y le brindo ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio pues decidió hablar de aquellas cosas que últimamente lo perturbaban sensaciones raras que no lo dejaban tranquilo – No se exactamente porque pero párese que necesito decir o hacer cosas constante mentes porque siento que si no hago algo…. - retornó al acto de rascarse su cabeza mientras pensaba las palabras exactas - es como si me exigiera mantenerme ocupado para no pensar, como si yo no me ocupara en algo me volvería loco. – comentó preocupado. – y me gustaría saber por que me siento así… - concluyo.

-Mh… ya veo – Ryo pensó por un segundo - Creo que eso que te pasa es porque falta poco para regresar y eso te altera, no creo que te des cuenta pero tal vez tu sub. conciente si y necesita entretenerse para no pensar…

-Puede ser que no quería recordar ¿no te párese? … - sonrío con calma volviendo a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta del camarote - Voy al puente cualquier cosa que necesiten me llamas ¿si? – estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el mayor lo detuvo.

-Shu…

-Dime..

-Lamento mucho que tengas que hacerte cargo de todo el trabajo tu solo – expresó sinceramente apenado.

-Pero si lo hago con gusto – Aruma intento protestar pero Shu lo detuvo - Mira Ryo-kun, tú y Kai-kun son importantes para mí, porque a pesar de no conocerme me rescataron, cuidaron, dieron cariño, además de casa y comida, viajes regalos increible y muchas cosas mas…- dijo casi sin respirar.

-Shu-chan respira…- se escucho susurrar - ya entendimos – replico con un murmullo el castaño que había despertado.

-Lamento si te desperté Kai-kun.- Comenzó a disculparse, el chibi.

-Tranquilo ya era hora que abriera los ojos y deje esta cama - tranquilizo regalándole una bella sonrisa que el más joven correspondió de igual forma.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? –cuestiono un serio Ryoma mientras acariciaba una de las pálidas mejillas de su pareja.

-Mejor gracias – aseguro cerrando los ojos ante aquel acto tan dulce.

-Que bueno – respondió mientras proseguía con su tarea de mimar el rostro amado, luego se volvió y presto atención al silencioso muchacho que aun seguía en su puesto – Shu por favor escúchanos atentamente.

-Hai

-Sabemos que estas agradecido – comenzó a decir – pero que te quede claro que no eres nuestro sirviente. – continuo con calma.

-Pero…

-No Shu, entiéndelo de una ves eres nuestro IN-VI-TA-DO – secundo Kaito sin permitir que el chiquitín comenzara con su protestas.

-Aunque sea su invitado no quiero estar de inútil - suspiro para luego sonreír ampliamente - además me tengo que esforzar para ayudarlos – contesto por fin el oji amatista - después de todo ustedes ahora necesitan mi ayuda como yo lo necesité hace tiempo- antes de que la pareja replicara agrego – asimismo Kai-nii-san esta enfermo , Ryo-nii-san lo cuida – sonrío ampliamente - por eso yo me encargo del puente y se termino el asunto – iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa triunfal abrió al puerta y tarareando una melodía salio del cuarto dejando a los esposos sumamente asombrados y algo enfadados con el pequeñín cabezota.

-Ash… ese muchacho cabeza dura- se quejo Ryo.

-Siempre es tan híper activo – sonrío Leim.

- No se que me asombro, deberíamos estar acostumbrados esa forma tan particular de ser – comentó Aruma mientras sujetaba las manos heladas de su esposo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando lo llevamos al medico?

-Siii… ¿fue después de que nos salimos del curso original no es así?

-Si que estuvimos algo perdidos hasta que logramos arreglar los instrumentos de navegacion… - acarició su mano mientras agregaba - Menos mal que eres hábil en eso querido.

-No fue para tanto… -dijo apenado Leim - tu eres el fuerte aquí así que estamos iguales –beso su mejilla con dulzura.

-Bueno si – Ryoma acepto el halago con agrado, se sentí más tranquilo al ver como su querido Akari (Luz) estaba de mejor humor que en los últimos días.

-Como decíamos estábamos perdidos hasta que nos dimos cuanta que ya habíamos salido a aguas internacionales…

-Aja.. Decidimos en ves de volver irnos hacia Hong kong – comentó el castaño.

-Si tardamos unos días pero llegamos a puerto en un tiempo razonable, menos mal que el clima nos acompaño…

-Valla problemas que tuvimos allí verdad?

-Los papeles de Shu…-recordó el oji azul.

-Si migracion que complicado vi todo ese dia- se quejo el de orbes negras.

-Pero cuenta bien la historia -sugirió Ryoma sonriendo le como niño bueno.

-¿Acaso tienes cinco años para que te cuente una historia..? – Picó con un sonrisa apenas oculta – además el enfermo soy yo no tu…- se quejo divertido.

-Pero tú tienes más talento- aseguro con cariño.

-A si ahora tengo talento… - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho bastante molesto - ¿cuando te conviene no?

-No te alteres que te volverás a descomponer de nuevo y no me gusta verte enfermo así que tranquilizate por favor … - pidió mientras intentaba mirar la cara de su pareja - si tanto te molesta lo cuento yo – comentó casual.

-¿De verdad? - los ojos negros brillaron de entusiasmo - ¿de verdad lo harás? - hizo un lugar a su lado y palmeo para que se acomodara- ¿anda si?... ¿me lo cuentas tu?

-¿Quien es el niño ahora? – Bromeo mientras se recostaba junto a su koibito.

-¿Yo soy tu niño nee Ryo-chan? – se acurruco en el pecho de su compañero.

-Cállate o no te cuento nada – gruño con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza que el daba que le hablara en ese tono tan meloso.

-Hai – susurró mientra sonreía complacido, al saberse amado por esa su sombra su Yumi.

Con vos pausada como buen narrador Ryoma comenzó a contar el episodio.

**Flash back….**

El viaje había sido bastante accidentado, después de la tormenta y una revisión completa dio como resultado que varios instrumentos estaban dañados, como era de esperarse Kai se hizo cargo de lo mecánico, siendo el más hábil en esos menesteres, mientras que Ryo ponía todo en orden en el resto del yate.

Shu había echo algo así como mediador entre los berrinche de uno y otro. El carácter afable e inocente, del peli rosa, era como un disipador de enfado haciendo que cada joven estrechara el afecto hacia esa personita tan delicada y amable.

Ambos se preguntaban, el porque aquel hombre había echo tanto daño a su pequeño acompañante, no entendían como alguien podría dañarlo siendo el una personita sumamente inocente y agradable.

Ya que este chico al que llamaban simple mente Shu, intentaba ayudar en lo que podía aunque a veces le resultaba complicado y cometía errores pero aun asi no veian el porque del estado tan deplorable en el que lo encontraron, preguntas sin respuestas.

Obviamente ninguno de los dos esposo tuvo problemas en sentir ese apreció tan fraternar hacia el chibi.

Bien la llegada al puerto de Hong Kong era inminente, pero surgio un inconveniente repentino. Al pedir permiso de arribo al guarda costa, estos debían anunciar quienes estaban en el yate y ais presentar los papeles para ser acentados como es costumbre.

Por un segundo ambas pares de orbes, azul y Ebano se posaron en el menor, que temeroso los observaba sin comprender muy bien que es lo que pasaba.

Kai actuo por impulso, tomo la palabra y respondió con rapidez y sin titubeó, los otros dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Antes de que alguno protestara llegara la comunicación fue concluida…

Las protestas del moreno no se hicieron esperar.

-Kaito Akari Leim estas loco o que?- cuestiono el molesto oji azul, enfadado con aquella locura.

-No estoy loco – respondió de inmediato - solo quiero que Shu valla al doctor - dijo con simpleza el castaño sin importar el regaño que le estaba dando su koi.

-Pero Leim-san como voy a hacer eso? – se quejo el mas bajo de los tres bastante nervioso con el asunto.

-Nada de protestas querido Ototo-chan – afirmo Kai mientras empujaba el cuerpecito estupefacto de Shu – a partir de ahora eres mi hermanito pequeño!!!

-Pero Kaito! – intento protestar el moreno.

-Tienes otra manera de bajar a tierra, sin tener problemas con los oficiales de migración Ryoma? – Cuestiono con decisión - vamos habla no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder - presiono a sabiendas que la respuesta le seria favorable a su causa.

-No – magullo entre dientes.

-Entonces amor, calla y ayúdame a preparar a _Hikaru_ – sonrío triunfante.

-Esta bien pero mas vale no terminemos preso o deportados… - advirtió con sorna - O ya veras lo que es bueno…- se quejo el moreno.

-jajajaja OK... – guiño el ojo derecho con picardía para luego enfocarse en el mas bajo - Ototo-chan necesitamos prepararnos para bajar.

-Pero...

-Nada, nada Ototo-chan –repetía divertido - debes obedecer a tu Iniki porque soy tu tutor legal nee?

-Es cierto _Hikaru_ debes acatar el pedido de tu Nii-san – Aruma alboroto el cabello rosa - ademas debemos llevarte al medico nee?

-Hai…- acepto derrotado.

-No te preocupes tanto solo serás _Hikaru_ en los puertos y en los papeles, para nosotros tu seguirás siendo siempre Shu - tranquilizo Ryoma.

-Esta bien pero me da miedo… - confeso el chibi.

-Tranquilo peque tu serás Hika-chan y nada más, para no complicarte- razono Leim mientras rebuscaba en el ropero - tu amnesia ayudara a apoyar nuestra historia y no te generara problemas cuando te pregunten y no sepas nada de nosotros. – comento mientras observaba la ropa que había elegido para su ahora pequeño hermano.

-Ya entiendo… - murmuro Ryoma- y el certificado medico que pretendes conseguir nos ayudara a no tener problemas.

-Exacto - afirmo mientras intentaba que el pelirosa caminara hacia su camarote.

-Resultaste un genio – aseguro con orgullo.

-Gracias amor – sonrío ante el cumplido.

-Bueno pero yo que digo?

-Tu nada... – afirmo el castaño cuando entraron al cuartod e Shu.

-Es cierto ni siquiera Kai podrá decir algo – río entre dientes al recordar el detalle.

-Porque? – quiso saber el mas bajo observando como su ahora hermano mayor rebuscaba en el armario.

-Kai no habla muy bien Mandarin – aseguro el oji azul.

-Buenos no todos tenemos facilidad para hablar varios idiomas como TU - gruño algo ofendido. – Poliglota presumido… - murmuro entre dientes.

-Bueno arreglemos a mi cuñadito para llevarlo al doctor- sin darle importante al tono que usaba su koi.

La llegada al puerto fue de lo más normal, a pesar de que Shu tuvo ciertos reparos con aquella idea de robar al identidad de el hermano menor del joven Leim, para ocultar su rosado cabello le vendaron toda la cabeza, sus ojos estaban tras unas gafas para sol; pidieron indicaciones de un buen doctor.

Ante aquel pedido y la venda que cubría al cabeza del jovencito de gafas negras, los oficiales le dieron indicaciones e incluso se ofrecieron a llevarlos, obviamente los dos adultos responsables se negaron pero igual agradecieron el detalle.

Ya listos y con al dirección en un papel partieron hacia aquel conocido doctor.

Como le habían indicado era un consultorio de lo más elegante, fueron recibidos por una secretaria que al ver el vendaje de la cabeza, intento llamar con urgencia al doctor, Ryoma le pidió que se calmara que solo fue un acto exagerado de parte de el hermano mayor del pequeño.

Obviamente Kai fulmino con la mirada a su esposo pero no dijo nada, a pesar de lo que Ryo creía el entendía perfectamente el mandarin, solo que no hablaba con fluidez.

Bien algo más calmada tomo los datos de el paciente, y le pidió que esperaran en el pequeño hall, donde los tres tomaron asiento. Habían pasado aproximadamente 40 minutos cuando una vos femenina los solicito.

-Señores – los llamo la enfermera, los dos adultos y el menor se pusieron de pie – el doctor los recibirá ahora, - anunció.

-Muchas gracias – respondió Azuma, haciendo de interprete y traductor para los otros dos.

-Síganme por favor – los tres esperaron que la joven de cabello negro avanzara por el pasillo hasta una puerta corrediza, donde golpeo un par de veces - Doctor los señores Leim y azuma - escucharon una vos profunda.

-Adelante...

Al entrar los recibió un hombre mayor, tendría unos 50 y tantos, y aun así tenía una elegancia particular, extendió su mano y saludo mientras se presentaba hablando en un claro japonés.

-Buenos días soy el doctor Nahito Saiho, por lo que lei en su ficha los tres son japoneses no es así?

-Buenas tardes doctor es usted muy amable en hablar en nuestro idioma mi nombre es kaito Leim - saludo Kai mientras suspiraba contento al saber que no se esforzaría para comprender la indicaciones.

-Buenas Tardes Doctor yo soy su esposo Ryoma Aruma - estrecho la manod el medico.

-Buenas Tardes - El pequeño Shu solo hizo una reverencia respetuosa desde su lugar.

-Tomen asiento- señalo las sillas frente a su escritorio – y díganme quien de ustedes necesita mis servicios? - cuestiono mientras el mismo tomaba lugar en su hermoso sillón negro.

-Es mi hermano doctor – señalo el castaño.

-Ustedes es – cuestiono el hombre de bata, al muchacho que se encontraba entre los dos mayores miro la pequeña reseña dada por su secretaria – ¿Hikaru no es verdad? – cuestiono

-…- Shu estaba tan nervioso que no supo que contestar por lo que Ryoma entro en escena.

-Si el es Hikaru Leim y es mi cuñado - señalo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del apenado Shu - lo trajimos aquí porque sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Donde ocurrió el accidente?

-En nuestro yate

-Cuando?

-Hace unas semanas, el estaba descansando en el camarote cuando nos llego la tormenta, despeus de que todose calmo fuimos a verlo lo encontramos inconciente.

-¿Reacciono de inmediato?

-No señor estuvo inconciente por varias horas

-Y porque lo traen hasta ahora a la consulta?

-Como ya le dijimos estuvimos en medio de una tormenta muy fuerte varios instrumentos se estropearon así que anduvimos a al deriva, cuando conseguimos arreglarlos lo trajimos aquí.

-ya veo…- anoto un par de cosas luego se puso de pie murmurando – Valla problema. – Se acerco al chico y le fue quietando la venda – veo que te has recuperado.

-Si... bueno- balbuceó le chibi.

-Algún síntoma que querías remarcar – cuestiono mientras observaba la zona afectada que ya a estas alturas estaba cicatrizada - mareo?

-Un poco

-Nauseas, perdida de visión?

-Algo de nauseas a un principio, pero veo bien- respondió Shu ya mas confiado.

-Y si es así dime que te trajo aquí?

-No recuerdo nada doctor- confeso por fin.

-Mh…- murmuro volviendo a revisar la zona entre esa mata suave de color rosa. – Que problemita tengo aquí- pensó el hombre mientras se apartaba – a ver pequeño ponte de pie - el obediente joven se paro justo frente al medico de ojos verdes - ven siéntate sobre la camilla – otra vez obedeció – ¿y como dices que te dicen tus amigos?

-No recuerdo… - murmuro el atribulado amatista, no estaba mintiendo, recordaba solo lo que Kai y Roy afirmaban así que no estaba fingiendo frente al doctor.

-Ya veo –comento el de bata mientras seguía con su labor.

-Ya te dije te llamas Hikaru y te decimos Hika-chan – intervino Kai.

-Recuéstate por favor – pidió Nahito.

Así comenzó la evaluación, que además de un chequeo de rutina, el doctor pidió un par de exámenes extras, como una tomografía computada de la cabeza y exámenes de sangre y otras cosas más.

Después de un par de horas de espera, no solo del pequeño sino también de los resultados, nuevamente fueron llamados al consultorio.

-Y bien doctor que tiene mi hermano?

-Físicamente se encuentra en excelente estado- anuncio luego de reveer los resultados de cada examen echo al jovencito Leim.

-Pero y entonces porque..

-Déjeme terminar de explicar por favor - todos guardaron silencio – Bien como les decía físicamente esta perfecto no hubo ninguna secuela del golpe, pero por lo que me dice y eh evaluado mientras hacia los exámenes, el Joven Hikaru sufrió algún tipo de golpe de Stress antes del accidente, su mente decidió protegerlo de todo esa angustia y provocó un bloqueo.

-Ósea que todo es culpa mía?

-Claro que no

-No entiendo porque no me acuerdo de nada entonces - Shu estaba mas que confuso con las palabras dichas por el medico.

-Es inconciente no es porque tu lo deseas solo es una forma de protegerte de algo que realmente te a agobiado - afimro el hombre de bata.

-Y cuando podrá volver a ser el de antes?

-Si doctor cuando volverá a estar normal?

-Eso solo depende de el.. Tal vez semana… meses, quizás Años…

-Pero doctor… yo no puedo andar por al vida sinsabor quien soy- los hermosos ojos se aguaron.

-Tranquilo Hikaru-kun no te alteres eso hace que te pongas peor, lo que tu debes hacer es vivir normalmente, cuando tu siquis se encuentre estable, tu memoria volverá por si sola.

-Y si eso no pasa nunca?

-Si pasara, debes volver al lugar donde vivías y buscar cosas que te hagan recordar.

-Pero estamos en un viaje no podemos volver- intervono Aruma

-mmm…eso es mejor aun.. – Evalúo el asunto – eso le dará tiempo a tu mente de tranquilizarse y al regresar a tu casa podrás encontrar fragmentos de tu vida hasta que consigas recordarlo todo.

-Necesita tratamiento doctor?- quiso saber el moreno.

-Si tiene dolor de cabeza, podrá tomar unos analgésicos, sino eviten darle algún tipo de medicamento.

-Bien…

-Doctor

-Dígame señor Leim

-Necesitamos un certificado del estado de mi Ototo para presentarlo en la jefatura de migración.- el doctor asintió - y si no es molestia una copia de la ficha medica para presentarla a nuestro doctor al regreso.

-Comprendo - de inmediato dio la orden a su asistente - cuando se retiren podrán llevársela.

-Muchas gracias doctor

-Fue un placer – miro a Hkiaru- y usted jovencito no se preocupe tanto solo deje que su mente actúe sola

-Hai..

**Fin del flash back…**

-Y así fue como seguimos nuestro viaje, con Shu como un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia – concluyo Ryoma.

-Pobrecito mi Ototo-chan – comento kaito.

-Si pero como dijo el doctor todo depende de él…- aparto un poco del castaño cabello y beso al frente de su esposo- Sabes que estuviste deslumbrante con ese asunto de los papeles de Shu nee?

-Yo soy Brillante!– afirmo con arrogancia, que no sentía, solo era para fastidiar un poco a su amor.

-Baka –gruño – No ves que no puedo ser bueno contigo.

-Solo bromeaba amargado – pico divertido.

-Cállate tarado – se puso de pie sin importar el movimiento brusco; haciendo que la cabeza de del oji negro se sacudiera.

-Hay Dios! – murmuro el castaño mientras se incorporaba.

–Estas bien- pregunto Aruma, mas que culpable consigo mismo.

-Si no te preocupes- tranquilizo - deja que valla al baño – intento ponerse de pie pero se detuvo al venirle un horrible sensación en su garganta.

-Nauseas?

-Hai- susurro apenas, seguido de un prolongado silencio donde Aruma ayudado por su amante a llegar al servicio.

-Sabes que todo esto te pasa por demasiadas porquerías verdad?

-Deja de joderme Aruma no estoy para eso ahora! - antes que prosiguiera con su alegato el sabor agrio inundo su garganta.

-Sumimasen Kai-chan – se disculpo el moreno al notar como su pareja comenzaba a voltear lo poco que tenia en el estomago. Humedeció un paño y se lo puso en al nuca, luego lo paso por su húmeda frente – estas mejor – apenas lo vio asentir – bien vamos debes enjuagarte la boca y volver a la cama – sostuvo a su koi con firmeza, de la cintura, ya que las piernas no lo sostenían.

-Esto es asqueroso – dijo apenas mientras concluía con su tarea de enjuagarse la boca.

-Tranquilo pronto llegaremos a puerto y te llevare al medico – afirmo el más alto mientras cargaba a su pareja hasta la cama.

-No creo que pueda zafarme de ese examen medico verdad?

-No baka de eso yo me encargo – comenzó a retarlo – sabes que debes cuidarte que si te pasa algo yo…

-Ya amor tranquilo- tomo su mano y la beso – Se que tengo que ir – suspiro al recostarse nuevamente - Solo es que odio sentirme así… débil e inútil.

-Pues te aguantas – ordeno con un dejo de diversión al ver ese semblante tan infantil que ponía Kai al no poder hacer lo que él quería.

-Esta bien- afirmo Leim mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

-Tienes la misma cara que puso Shu cuando le doctor le dio el diagnostico – comentó Aruma con un tono casual.

-No es para menos que mi Ototo ponga esa cara de tribulación - comentó ignorando la broma- No debe ser agradable que te digan que es tu mente la que genera tanto problema no te párese? – Cuestiono mientras bostezaba - Debe ser algo difícil de sobre llevar.

-Yo lo veo mucho más tranquilo y en paz- afirmo en un tono mas bajo, observando como su pareja se frotaba sus parpados.

-Pero aun no recuerda nada de nada – comento con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero comenzó a cantar no es así?

-Si!- respondió con una sonrisa sincera - y que bien lo hace verdad? Párese profesional el chiquitín.

-Fue buena idea regalarle esos instrumentos – ratifico Ryo.

-De ser por ti le comprabas toda la tienda… - balbuseó Kai entre despierto y dormido.

-Bueno tú lo adoptaste como hermano, y yo no puede – se quejo - apoco piensas que serias el único que puede mimarlo- de inmediato el castaño abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Eres un celoso RYOMA – estallo mientras lo enfrentaba sin importar un comino que le diera vuelta todo el camarote.

-Sabes que si KAITO – afirmo y sin más lo beso, con pasión.

El de ojos negros no tardo en responder a la muestra de afecto, dejando que aquel beso se tornara mas y mas húmedo, sus lenguas batallaban por el control, mas la debilidad y al falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Ambos sonrieron como siempre complacidos, a pesar de lo agitado de la respiración de ambos.

Era una afirmación que ambos asumieron el papel de hermanos mayores de Shu, con suma rapidez. La idea de Kai, que aun principio fue para poder moverse con libertad, tomo proporciones importantes.

Aunque para hacerse pasar por Hikaru, el peque Shu tuvo que sacrificar su hermoso cabello rosa, si con el cambio de color el parecido era grande pero se acrecentó cuando esas orbes amatistas fueron cubiertas por un par de lentes de contactos negros como los del verdadero de Leim.

A Kaito no le costo ni un ápice actuar como si lo hubiera visto nacer, y obviamente Ryo se dejo llevar por el entusiasmo de su pareja, así que la ilusión estaba completa…

Demás esta decir que lo consintieron durante todo el viaje. La pareja no tenia restricciones para con Shu, mas si lograban que sonriera tan bonito como lo hacia cuando le daban algo que el deseaba mucho.

No es que lo pidiera solo se quedaba observando algo durante un periodo largo y sin decir nada, solo pestañeaba lo justo y necesario, era fácil adivinar cuando algo lo embelezaba. El chiquitín era trasparente como un cristal…

La lista de obsequios fue vareada, todos presentes o recuerdos de los lugares visitados.

También tomaron infinidades de fotos, según le afirmaban al chibi, era para que tuviera buenos recuerdos; Pero algo teñía de oscuro aquella placida convivencia, Shu no recupero un trozó de su vida anterior y apresar de que no lo decía ambos sabían que eso el afectaba muchísimo.

Y la llegada al próximo puerto en verdad llenaba de pregunta la mente de la pareja, se cuestionaban los temores que se acrecentaban al no saber la decisión que podría llegar a tomar el pequeñín.

-Seguramente en este mismo instante esta escribiendo en la bitácora personal, como él le dice - comento con suavidad el castaño mientras era abrazado por su Koibito.

-Si el gusta hacer eso

-Has revisado ese cuaderno? – pico mientras posaba una mano sobre el bien formado pectoral.

-Claro que no, por quién me tomas? – cuestiono ofendido.

-Por lo que eres- afirmo sin titubeos – Una persona demasiado curiosa y metida – puntualizo mientras hacia una mueca soberbia – O me equivoco nee?.

-Claro que no te equivocas – le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de su boca - Pero aun así me amas verdad Kai-chan?

-Claro tonto… donde encontraría un chico tan dulce como tu Ryo-chan?- ronroneo mientras acercaba su nariz al espacio que hay entre el cuello y el hombro.

-No hagas eso ..- jadeo

-Porque? – ronroneo mientras besaba aquella cremosa piel.

-Porque no estas bien Kai…

-Ahora me siento de maravilla…- hizo una marca roja en el cuello de su amante – apoco no quieres?

Sin decir nada más el oji azul tomo el control de la situación y beso apasionadamente a su amante. Mientras que sus manos viajaban hacia estomago plano. Elevo el rostro y noto la agitada respiración de su pareja, se veía terriblemente vulnerable, y le costo horrores volver a controlarse pero lo logro. Todo se detuvo de repente…

-Que pasa Ryo?

-Mejor no..- dijo de repente retirándose.

-Pero porque?

-Estas muy pálido Kai y seguro que estas mareado verdad?

-No…- los ojos azules lo taladraron exigiendo la verdad no pudo mentir - bueno si algo...

-Pues haremos nada hasta que te vea un medico- anuncio.

-Pero..

-Nada de peros cabeza Hueca- dio un golpecito en la cabeza castaña- mejor descansa y recupérate que luego no te salvas..

-Lo prometes? – cuestiono con su carita de niño bueno

-Enano pervertido de veras que te amo sabias?

-Si y yo tambien te amo a ti grandullón amargado

Se abrazaron, al poco rato Kai se había dormido murmurando un… _gracias por ser tan bueno_… Ryoma sonrío mientras besaba la frente de su esposo.

-No kai gracias a ti por amarme a pesar de cómo soy- dijo observando a su único amor.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: KYA! No se ustedes pero amo a estos dos XD, son tan cursis jajaja lo se no es el capitulo cumbre de mi escrito, pero a veces pasa que debes dejar descansar la neurona de tanta tragedia, y ya ven Shu esta de regreso, sin memoria aun (SEE soy un mala XD). A ver que más nos cuenta nuestro peque en el próximo cap.

Y recuerden que ahora Shu es castaño de ojos negros…no se ve lindo *o*(babeando dante la foto que el obsequio Kai y Ryo) cof cof… ahora me surgen unas preguntas…

LO RECONOCERA YUKI CUANDO LO VEA?…Y aun mas importante es cuestionarse RECONOCERA SHU AL ESCRITOR LOCO??? Muajajaja creo que tendrán que esperar para saberlo XD

Además que me estoy adelantando a mis preguntas eso es para después… mejor lo dejo ahí no sea que luego me anden presionando para saber XD

Bien ya saben comentarios y algún tipo de saludo cariñoso, pues dejen review que contestare a su debido tiempo.

Y hablando de saludos aquí van mis saludos especiales.

**Rei **(querida gracias por tu opinión, yo también amo a Shu como no tiene idea. Por cierto nuevamente gracias por tu información, todo es valioso cuando un no sabe nada XD) **Nina Lee** (Bueno me alegra que mi capitulo anterior te halla gustado tanto- gracias por opina) **Lady_Almach** (Ya sabes que pasa con Shu espero no te halla decepcionado el cap tan aburrido T,T) **NaraVillbs** (Confirmo tus palabras Yuki es un idiota…¬¬ y si le toco sufrir un poco, a ver que pasa mas adelante porque por ahora toca contar que esta pasando con Shu) **Aoi-san0**( gracias por tu sugerencia, y si ya había previsto que Shu apareciera y como habrás leído ya esta por volver así que espero tu opinión y a ver que más puedes aconsejarme, ya que no esta mal dar opiniones- para eso es esto nee?- gracias por tus plegarias ^^) **Anako-chan** (dime me tengo que preocupar por ti?? No estarás pensando cosas feas como Shu verdad? Si necesitas hablar no dudes en buscarme yo te escucho. Por cierto lo de la ortografía, es un maldito karma, juro que lo intento pero no me sale T.T)

Bueno peques ya esta actualizado y nos vemos la semana que viene con la venia de las musas y un poquito de inspiración por parte de su review.

No olviden dejar comentarios de mi nuevo video (EL LINK LO ENCUENTRNA EN MI PERFIL ^.^)

Muchos beso y cuídense mis peques..

Lady Sesshoumaru se despide


	12. Chapter 12

Ufff…vengo atrasada…rayos…pero solo es un día así que paciencia mis cibis, que aunque mis neuronas están casi en terapia aquí eles traigo de nuevo el cap…

Ryo: oye preciosa porque no saludas como siempre?

Kai: es cierto…

Shu: Te sientes mal?

Lady: no peques tranquilos… es solo para variar un poco luego no quieren ni leer lo que pongo XD

Todos: ho! Que inteligente ^^ ^^ *o*

Lady: gracias lindos ahora aquí esta su guión espero buenos resultados

Shu: SE! Me esforzare…

Ryoma. Cuente conmigo lady-san

Kaito: Si y conmigo

Lady: gracias ahora ya conforme vallan que debo saludar a toda mi gente aquí ^.^

Todos: hai! (salen)

Lady: Ok Peques este capitulo es mas largo de lo normal y es por algo especial, que les comentare al final del cap. También quiero dedicarle este capitulo a las y los peques que me dejan su cordial opinión, en verdad lo agradezco de corazón.

Por cierto y antes que me olvide hay una nueva versión de **Dont you See?** Ver en le LINK (que se encuentra en mi Perfil!)

Dicho todo el royo espero que disfruten del capitulo; Nos leemos al final, que como dije ya debo comunicarles algo importante.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 12º (La famosa "**_**Bitácora de Shu**_**" Primera parte**)

El clima era sumamente agradable, la brisa salada irrumpía por todas aquellas aberturas permitidas, el oleaje no era fuerte por lo que el yate tenía buena marcha, el sol estaba alto y por ese motivo el color del agua era de un impresionante color turquesa, nota clara que habían entrado al la prefectura de Okinawa, el joven sentado frente al timón observo al belleza del paisaje. El amatista estaba complacido con su labor, es que bastante le había tomado aprender cartografía y esas cosas.

Por dios paresia negado para todo, al menos eso creyó a un principio. Claro que no a todo, si debía ser sincero había algo que el resultaba viable era como parte del el y eso era cantar, también componer eso realmente le salía fácil… Ósea que eran dos cosas que sabia hacer.

Pero con respecto a cosas de trabajo manual y pensamiento profundo… la palabra _Baka_ regresaba una y otra vez a su mente, pero como no le gustaba la descartaba de inmediato. Ya tenía bastante con eso de no entender cosas, como para que su cerebro le repitiera esa palabrita tan fea.

Ah pero él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a la primera, no sabia porque pero era algo que salía innato en el, eso de no rendirse. Fue por eso que insistió en tomar clases con Kaito-nii-san y obviamente algo de Navegación y cosas elementales con Ryoma-nii-san. A ellos aprecia no molestarle su torpeza y se los agradecía infinitamente.

Y todo el esfuerzo y entrenamiento tuvo sus frutos. A estas fechas Shu podía fácilmente tomar el control del _HOPE_ sin problema alguno. De echo aquel trabajo, lo había echo la mayoría de las veces en que la pareja requería de intimidad, eso le creaba confianza en si mismo, ya que tanto el castaño como el moreno confiaban plenamente al cederle el control total y la navegación de aquel navío.

-Son muy buenos conmigo- murmuro enfocando su orbes amatistas en el horizonte. Se sentía feliz de uno usar los lentes de contacto. Pero solo era una opción mientras navegaban no podía no llevarlos puesto al llegar al puerto o al bajar a tierra. No quería meter en problemas a ninguno de sus queridos amigos.

Sintió aquella brisa marina llamándolo, inhaló aquel aroma tan conocido, su caja toráxico se extendió marcando sus músculos aun a través de aquella remera blanca de algodón. Despego sus manos de aquel cuaderno de cuero negro en le que escribía algunas cosas mientras se pudiera, se estiro cual gato al ver el horizonte acercarse gradualmente, estaban cerca se veían claramente como aquella silueta se trasformaba paulatinamente en una serie de islas tropicales y verdes, dejo el cuaderno y tomo el control para poder maniobrar mejor, se aproximo a la costa lo más que pudo.

Según había visto, en el _Cartas Náuticas_, no podía hacerlo muy cerca ya que los arrecifes eran peligrosos si uno no es cuidadoso, pero no por eso menos bellos. Esbozando una sonrisa al detener el yate, observo el tablero que tantas veces le había dado dolores de cabeza al no entenderlo. Pero era cosa del pasado, se sentía confiado con las coordenadas que había elegido.

Guardo su _Bitácora_ en una repisa con seguro, no quería que con un oleaje demasiado fuerte o algo por el estilo hiciera que cayera y se mojara; Salio al exterior recibió aquel aroma, el calor del sol pegando en su ya bronceada piel. Se sentía algo fresca, normal en al época del año en que estaban, pero el mar lo llamaba con aquel color tan puro, sus ansías y curiosidad pudieron más y tentó a ese joven de figura firme bien trabajada. Echo el ancla y se dispuso a ser lo que mas le apasionaba últimamente.

Al bajar los escalones de dos en dos, ya se había quitado la remera dejando expuesto su abdomen firme, su estrecha cintura, ceñida en un short corto de Jeans gastado. Todo en aquel castaño denotaba ejercicio frecuente, podría decirse que seria la envidia de cualquier modelo masculino.

Observo con perplejidad el color turquesa del agua era demasiado hermoso él quería estar ahí. Cierta aversión inconsciente lo invadió, sentía respeto por aquel líquido vital, seguramente en su otra vida le tenía pavor, ya que aquel síntoma siempre se presentaba cuando el se acercaba a la orilla de la popa, mas replegó ese instinto que lo sumían en el pánico. Gracias a la pareja de amigos había aprendido a superar ese miedo irracional que sentía. Otra cosa más que agradecerles.

Al bajar a la plataforma inferior en la popa, de inmediato el oleaje mojo sus pies, era deliciosamente calido, la sonrisa del castaño se amplio, su ojos brillaron al observar las formaciones de arrecifes, la vida estaba por doquier…y el quería participar de aquel baile acuático de vividos colores y movimientos.

Se quito su Short y se preparo para una inmersión rápida, por lo que solo tomo un Snorkel y un arpón, no quería tener problemas siendo regla de oro meterse a nadar con alguien. Ya era malo nadar sin acompañante, pero solo lo haría por media hora, no mas porque sino lo regañarían. No quería enojar a sus anfitriones, pero estando Kai en ese estado no podía pedirle que ninguno de los dos lo acompañara.

Ya quería ver todo eso que había leído, así que se alisto y zambulló con un clavado perfecto salio a la superficie a los pocos minutos, braceo un poco más para apartarse del barco. Se ajusto su snorkel, tomo aire y se sumergió impulsado poro las patas de rana, regalo de Ryo-san, lo primero que vio fue damiselas multicolor. Fascinado siguió observando hasta que se topo con un cuatro rayas, subió a la superficie y volvió tomar oxigeno para volverá sumergirse.

Esta vez se encontró con una impresionantes ballestas Níger y un pequeño cardumen de peces payaso que se ocultaron con rapidez entre las anémonas, antes de subir de nuevo a tomar aire vio peces ángel y a un increíble pez escorpión… estaba fascinado con tanta belleza, el agua era tan trasparente que el sol se filtraba hasta mas o menos 50 metros de profundidad… las superficies coralinas eran extraordinarias…

Quedó cautivado entre anémonas y corales que lo encantaron con sus aterciopelados colores, creando un escenario idéntico al que había visto en aquella postal de libros… tendría que contarle todo eso a kaito y Ryoma apenas subiera al barco…

Mientras salía hacia al superficie pensó que quizás ellos ya lo sabían…

Nado con fuerza, se había alejado bastante del _HOPE_, es que le lugar era extraordinario. Pero si Ryoma o Kaito se enteraban que estaba solo se iban a enfadar seguro, así que impuso un buen ritmo, ese que el gustaba usar cuando Ryoma-san lo retaba a carreras.

Al llegar nuevamente a la plataforma, se quito el snorkel y lo puso junto al arpón, para poder así subir con facilidad. Apoyo ambas manos en la plataforma e hizo palanca para elevarse, justo cuando su cuerpo estaba en tensión extrema marcando cada fibra por el esfuerzo, se escucho un clic y luego un flash.

Automáticamente Shu tuvo que sonreír, algunos mechones de sus cabellos mojados le pegaban a la cara impidiendo así su visión, por lo que no se percato de la cara de asombro que puso el mayor al advertir del crecimiento del pequeño en ese tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, se veía hermoso, sin mencionar esa hermosa sunga de color llamativo, regalo de Kaito, que dejaba poco a la imaginación ( N/A: se creyeron que Shu andaba desnudos verdad jajaja pervertidas XD…)

-Wow! Esa foto le fascinará a Kai-chan- comentó el oji azul mientras extendía la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-Ustedes y sus fotos…- comento divertido mientras sacudía la cabeza para sacarse el exceso de agua.

-¿Te molesta Shu? – quiso saber el mayor.

-Para nada- contesto sonriéndole cual niño bueno.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- el amatista presto atención - creo que en tu otra vida fuiste modelo o algo así – comento seriamente.

-jajajajaja- rió sin poder evitarlo ante esa afirmación - ¿Como crees?

-Pues para serte completamente sincero, no le tienes miedo al Flash, tampoco eres vergonzoso y me consta y sin miras a exagerar- Shu hizo un gesto de burla- Deberás creo que al cámara te ama – afirmo el moreno mientras que en su mente continuaba si alegato- "si te ama como todo aquel que te conoce"

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kai-nii-san? – cuestiono evadiendo el tema de forma olímpica.

-Se durmió luego que el conté un cuento - comentó casual mientras juntaban todo lo usado por el pequeño y lo guardaban en estuches bien sellados.

-¿De que se trato el cuento esta vez? – comento mientras se ponía la remera nuevamente.

-De cuando llegamos a Hong Kong.- contesto mientras tomaba una foto de aquel precioso lugar.

-Valla lío que se armo ese día ¿verdad? – dijo el amatista mientras se apoyaba en la baranda y observaba aquel paisaje subyugante.

-Si…- afirmo mientras se acercaba al niño - fue ahí donde sacrificaste tu hermoso cabello – tomo las hebras suaves y húmedas.

–Estuve pensado que si al llegar a Tokio, consigo cruzarme con alguien que me conoce estando con este color – toco su pelo mientras observaba a su protector y amigo - y ya sabes con los lentes de contacto puestos no creo que me reconocerá con este aspecto.

-Tienes mucha razón en ese punto…

-Pero tampoco creo que sea muy bueno cambiarme apenas llegue a puerto- pensó un rato - primero nos instalaremos luego veremos lo de mi color natural , pero antes quiero saber dónde y como me conocieron ¿de acuerdo?

-Es una pena que quieras cambiar de color te queda muy bien el castaño… - casi de inmediato tomo una foto del perfil de Shu y como acto reflejo el joven sonrío e hizo una cara chistosa para la cámara, Ryoma luego de tomar la segunda foto agrego – ese color resalta tus hermosos ojos amatista.

-Ustedes siempre están diciendo eso y no se porque? – cuestiono algo avergonzado.

-¿Peque no te ves al espejo cuando vas a lavarte la cara por las mañanas?

-Claro que lo hago

-Y dime una cosa…

-¿Que?

-¿Dime que ves en el espejo?

-A una persona sin pasado - murmuro cabizbajo – a una persona que no logro reconocer.

-Además de ese detallito…

-Pues…- pensó la forma correcta de describirse - sinceramente solo vea a Shu un chico de cara infantil… y bastante enérgico o activo como quieras decirle…

-jejeje cierto - afirmo el moreno – pero olvidaste decir, que ves aun chico apuesto, simpático, dulce…

-Ya, Ya deja eso Aniki – se quejo el mas bajo- creo que te estas comportando como Kai-nii-san – bromeo sin poder evitar el bochorno por cada calificativo puesto a su persona.

-Pues creo que me contagie de mi koi – ambos sonrieron orgullo, el mayor desvío al vista hacia el puente – ¿Quieres que me haga cargo mientras te bañas y vuelves? –cuestiono de repente.

-¿Y que pasara con mi Nii-san?

-El dormirá por un buen rato todavía- aseguro - anda ve si quieres – ordeno con gentileza.

-Ok, pero deja que valla por algo al puente – ambos se encaminaron al lugar indicado mientras comentaban sobre le biodiversidad del arrecife que Shu había visto en su pequeña inmersión, apenas entraron a la cabina el chibi fue por su cuaderno de cubierta negra.

Ryoma lo observo sacar aquel objeto tan preciado para el joven y decidió picar un poco al muchacho, es que a veces se ponía mas serio de lo normal - Valla que has escrito en ese cuadernito tuyo…

-Es una **Bi-Tá-Co-Ra** de vida Ryo-nii-san – corrigió el menor haciendo una mueca muy infantil y chistosa.

-Esta bien perdona- sonrío sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo levantaba ambas manos en son de paz – como confundir a la famosa _Bitácora de Shu_ con un simple cuaderno – se burlo.

-Se que quieres leerla- afirmo sin dudarlo.

-Pues Si, no voy a negarlo – respondió con sinceridad – Pero solo lo haré si me das permiso - Azuma observo las diferentes reacciones del bronceado castaño, se encontraba expectante, hacia tiempo que quería echarlo mano a esa famosa Bitácora pero siendo el muy correcto y digno, se aguanto las ganas hasta que el mismísimo dueño le permitiera la observación de sus mas profundos sentimientos escritos en aquellas paginas.

-Pues hoy es tu día de suerte – anuncio el un sonriente Shu – léela mientras me doy un baño y como algo - extendió el cuadernillo que fue tomado con delicadeza, sin más el amatista salio del puente.

El moreno observo la cubierta de cuero negra, acaricio el labrado, sabias que cada trazó dentro de aquellas hojas, el pequeño, expresaba lo que sentía y nunca dijo. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a leer, pero antes observo el tablero, elevo el ancla, puso en marcha el motor verifico coordenadas y rumbo una vez que la marcha estuvo segura conecto el piloto automático.

Primera hoja… (Escrita con trazos dudosos con varios tachones que marcaban la inseguridad y la duda que existía en el interior del muchacho).

-_Bueno… según me aconsejo el Doctor __Nahito antes de salir de su consultorio, debo escribir en este cuaderno… Ash…no me gusta escribir, no se por que pero no me agrada para nada, mucho menos el nombre provisorio de esta anotador… cuaderno… que simple y aburrido suena eso._

_Buscare un nombre mejor para ti, pero por ahora y para hacer las cosas correctamente me presentaré, ja que correcto suena eso; Me pregunto si yo soy un chico correcto y serio o revoltoso y desordenado?... No lo se y me asusta… Porque me pregunto si seré capas de reconocerme y aceptarme cuando llegue le momento. _

_Pero bueno antes de soltar el rollo debo decir quien soy no se vale hablar sin presentarse. _

_-Hola… según me han dicho me llamo Shu, no estoy seguro que sea mi nombre ya que a causa de un accidente no recuerdo nada. Según me contaron los dueños del yate fue durante una fea tormenta, y para rematar el panorama esa misma tormenta averío el sistema de navegación y otras cosas y anduvimos medio a la deriva por algunos días. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, uno de los dueños del navío, apropósito se llama HOPE, lindo nombre nee?... Como te contaba decidieron ir a China y nos tomo unos días mas llegar. _

_Pero bueno a causa de nuestra inminente llegada Hong Kong, y para no tener problemas con migración Kai Lein, un chico muy atractivo de cabello castaño, decidió adoptarme o mejor dicho me ha instado a hacerme pasar por su hermano menor. Para ser sincero sentí mucho miedo, pero al final todo salio como ellos esperaban…_

_Me tiene bastante preocupado el echo de no recordar nada de nada, pero supongo que debo hacer caso al medico y dejar que mi mente se recupere sola. Por lo pronto aceptare el cariño que me ofrecen Kai-san y su esposo Ryo Azuma, el es un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules; Valla que es serio a veces, aunque si te soy sincero párese un hombre de carácter fuerte aunque no creo que sea así de rígido como simula aparentar, sus ojos no mienten y se nota que ama mucho a Kai-san. Obviamente Kai-san corresponde as ese sentimiento. _

_Sinceramente me gustaría amar y ser amado de esa forma…_

_Bueno voy a ver si mañana les agradezco todos mis regalos. ¡Y valla que son bastantes! No exagero en lo absoluto cuando afirmo que ellos dos son compradores compulsivos… de solo recordar el episodio me provoca risa jejeje _

_Te cuento que paso, ya que sino no entenderás nada… _

_Al salir del consultorio, ya más tranquilos fuimos a una peluquería donde dije a dios a mi color de cabello, no se porque pero me sentí más liberado, como si ese color me atara a algo que no me agrada esa opresión constante. _

_Bueno luego fuimos a un centró de ojos donde adquirieron, para mi, unos lentes de contactos muy finos de color negro, obviamente tuve que acostumbrarme pero con al ayuda de las gotas me adapte rápido. Una ves listo ese tramite nos vimos en medio de una gran zona comercia…_

_Uff… me agrado todo lo que observe ante mis nuevos ojos negros, ropa y no cualquier ropa, ¡mucha ropa colorida! Waaa! Me encanto… no se porque pero me siento cómoda con ella. Ahí comenzó una maratónica sección de prueba ropa y compra… Kai-san paresia como poseído y Ryo-san lo consentía asintiendo y discutiendo de cada cosa que era para mí._

_Al final nos detuvimos a descansar en un pequeño restaurante donde ellos pidieron algo de tomar. Observe algo apenado la cantidad de bolsas que ellos tenían alrededor. Si bien habían comprado cosas para cada uno la mayoría eran para mi y no me gustaba nada aprovecharme de su bondad. _

_Pero por más que insistí ellos hicieron oídos sordos, así que no pude decir nada más. Mientras bebía mi gaseosa observe todo a nuestro alrededor, justo en frente había una serie de locales de electrodoméstico y artículos eléctricos según decía el cartel lo ultimo de la tecnología._

_En verdad me apasionaron fue como un reflejo interno quería comprar algo para que __**él**__ me ayudara a comprenderlo… __**él?**__… si eso fue lo que pensé. Aun no entendí esa reacción ¿Quien era __**él**__...? Te juro que por un momento me asuste tanto mi corazón latía rápido y no entendía nada. Por suerte la mano de Kai-san me volvió a la realidad y me sugirió que si quería algo de la tienda lo pidiera, obviamente negué con al cabeza. _

_Pero ellos me ignoraron otra vez y nos fuimos hacía los establecimientos, para mi sorpresa junto a todas ellas había un negocio de instrumentos musicales y ese si llamo mucho mi atención. Inexplicablemente me sentí feliz, ellos debieron notarlo porque me empujaron a su interior. Mi alegría al igual que mi sonrisa se acrecentó al ver aquel órgano, ni decir con esa guitarra de vivos colores, era roja; sentí que mi corazón saltaba de alegría al pensar en una persona con aquel color de cabello tan maravilloso. _

_Había micrófonos y un sinfín de instrumentos que me tuvieron abstraído, es que a mi mente llegaron acordes, melodías e incluso me vi a mi mismo cantándole a alguien, pero solo fue por un segundo._

_Saber? todo duro tan poco; Como llego se fue… Supongo que algo es algo ¿no? Y en verdad debo dejar de presionarme. Lo que si tengo en claro es que me gusta mucho la música._

_Ryoma-san se dio cuenta… bueno como para no hacerlo si acariciaba aquellos instrumentos con devoción jeje je. El punto es que de repente tenia ante mis manos una guitarra acústica, un tipo de órgano de esos que se cuelgan del cuello… no se como se llaman…_

_Kaito-san insistió en comprarme partituras y no se cuantas cosas mas. Como resultado mi camarote ahora párese una sala de música y debo confesar que me agrada. Me siento algo así como… mmm… no se como explicarme…tal vez... cómodo será una palabra correcta... o quizás me siento en un ambiente familiar._

_Bueno Hong Kong es hermoso no me canse de ver tanta infinidad de color un lugar con mucha tradición debo decir leí un librito de turismo. ¿Como aprendía leer mandarin te preguntaras tu? _

_No te creas que soy un genio ¡que va!... Kai-nii-san encontró uno en japonés y me lo regalo. Valla lugares hermosos, tomamos muchas fotos, antes de mi cambio de color y luego de él claro esta. Y bueno ahora todo esta algo mas complicado, ya que nunca debo olvidarme esos lentes de contactos, si nos atrapan o se enteran de esta falsa identidad, seria complicar la existencia de las dos personas que me rescataron y no quiero eso. _

_Ja… notaste que esto se extendió mas de la que pensaba?... Al final creo que fue buena idea esto de contarte cosas. _

_Nos vemos en unos días cuando tenga algo más que contarte…_

Ryo sonrío con sinceridad, el muchacho era una joya, de eso no tenia la mas minima duda. Sí Kai tenia ese don para ver cuando una persona necesitaba su ayuda, el en lo persona podía ver claramente las intenciones y capacidades que tenían las personas que lo rodeaban. Y le pequeño Shu tenia mucha de todo.

Si verlo tan entusiasmado practicando con aquellos instrumentos, ensimismado en su mundo de notas acordes y melodías era maravillosa. Estaba seguro que él lo había oído cantar, no sabia donde pero si había escuchado su vos en algún lugar. Tal vez era un cantante amateur probando suerte. Pero no se preocupo por averiguar eso, ya que al volver a Tokio se ocuparía de ese asunto casi de inmediato. Por ahora solo lo apoyaría.

Causaba gracias lo mucho que se concentraba en aprender mientras miraba ese video de entrenamiento que Kai le había adquirido para el, si se perdió el bello paisaje de Vietnam, y casi se pierde también el arribó a Kuala Lumpur. Pero una vez fuera noto que si le gusto pasear por Singapur.

Para cuando llegamos a Sri Lanka, dominaba muy bien los instrumentos y se sintió conforme, por eso se permitió a si mismo, disfrutar de aquel lugar maravillosa y tranquilo. Por cierto que el anunciamos que seria nuestra ultima parada por algunas semanas.

-Kai como buen hermano mayor, se percato de cosas que yo no- murmuro para sí, la sonrisa de orgullo se instalo en su rostro, es que su amor era así de lindo y perspicaz cuando era necesario.

Ya habían pasado unos meses y él no se había dado cuanta de la cara de pánico que Shu intentaba ocultar al estar cerca de Popa. Mucho menos el echo de que si podía evitaba subirse a los botes de cualquier tipo.

Cuando partimos de Sir Lanka, mi castaño, me pido si podíamos hacer una parada en unas series de islas llamadas República de Maldivas. Accedió al pedido sin preguntar y nos dirigimos al puerto de Male, capital de la republica, es el más accesible. Teniendo en cuenta que sino queríamos pernoctar en el barco, y asumiendo tan bella oportunidad de pasar unos días en aquel paraíso tropical, no me la iba a desperdiciar.

Pues bien al llegar y preguntamos por algún hotel nos dijeron que se puede ver todo en la calle principal, _Majeedhee Magu_. Hacia allí nos dirigimos, conseguimos donde hospedarnos y salimos de paseo por esas calles atestadas de gente… es que es Maldivas… donde todos esta reducido más de 100.000 Maldivas vivir en estos 2 kilómetros cuadrados eso si es espacio reducido…

Ryo volvió a tomar la _bitácora _y busco el comentario referente a ese día, es que quería saber las impresiones de Shu de aquellos lindos momentos.

Pagina 45º (La escritura había mejorado considerablemente, se notaba cierto cambio en la personalidad, trazos mas firmes y sin titubeos)

-_Hola de nuevo querida Bitácora…_

_Je cada vez me gusta más ese nombre, y no importa que Kaito-kun insista en que debo escribir en esa VAIO, no creo sinceramente que es mas emocionante hacerlo en mi Bitácora primero, luego y como respaldo si hacerlo en la Notebook, es chistoso que insita en que escriba ahí, siendo que ellos dos ni la usan, pero bueno comprendo que se quieren desligar del mundo al fin y al cabo es su luna de miel y yo viaje aquí de intruso, aunque trato de desaparecerme al mayor parte del tiempo no quiero ser mal tercio._

_Se que si ambos leen esto se enojaran conmigo pero bueno es lo que siento…._

_¿A que no sabes porque no eh escrito nada en estos días?... se que te he tenido abandonada, pero tengo una buena excusa. La rutina a la que me había acostumbrado fue rota, es que a Kai-kun a insistido en parar en unas islas que obviamente no conozco, y que para mi desgracia no hay libros aquí, fue toda una sorpresa y aventura descubrir sobre La Republica de Maldivas. _

_Te cuento que l__as Maldivas se sitúan en el Océano Índico, al suroeste de Sri Lanka y de la India. Esto es encuentran al sur de Asia. Son una República formada por 1.196 islas, de las que apenas 203 están habitadas. ES HERMOSO AQUÍ! _

_Y no te he contado el motivo principal de la parada en ese paraíso de arenas blancas y aguas completamente turquesas… _

_Mi Aniki se ha dado cuenta que le tengo pavor al agua, y yo que pensé que había simulado bien, pero veo que soy mal actor. Así que acabamos saliendo de Sir Lanka rumbo a Maldivas, ufff…casi me voy de espalda al ver aquel paraíso, porque eso es las islas apenas están elevadas unos metros del mar y están protegidas del oleaje por una gran barrera de arrecife, ¿Cómo lo se?_

_Ryo-kun me obsequio un libro que estaba en ingles, para mi mala suerte me tuve que esforzar para entenderlo, pero aun peor fue enterarme que todos hablan en musulmán o ingles… me toco elegir cual de los dos idiomas aprender y como entendía esporádicamente palabras del ingles, le pedí a mis protectores que me enseñaran ese idioma y que crees no soy tan lento para eso hasta ellos se asombraron de mi comprensión, así que puedo decir que entendí ese libro antes de lo que esperaba. Jejeje !!Que te parece se ingles!! _

_Creo que me fui del tema, pero era importante así que no importa. Como te estaba contando llegamos al puerto mas importante llamado… espérate que vea en el libro… a si Puerto Male, es súper lindo y que manera de haber gente! Y todo se centra en una calle demasiado difícil de recordar. Ryoma-kun decidió que pasaríamos unos días allí así que alquilo un lugar para amarar el HOPE, y nos fuimos a buscar un buen hotel. _

_Ya instalados salimos de paseo… valla de cosas para ver y hacer ahí los peces se movían aun en grandes cestos me asuste bastante, también el aire estaba plagado de aromas diferentes a especies y sal, compramos frutas típicas… cuantas cosas hicimos… incluso salimos de noche cosa que no hacíamos antes, me llevaron a unos barres y una discoteca… increíble que la gente se comunique con alguien siendo que la música esta tan alta…. Pero bueno es para divertirse por lo que no le veo lo malo. Pero estando tan acostumbrado al silencio me apreció raro… pero me adapte…y ambos me sacaron a bailar, fue divertido al fin de cuentas…_

_Solo nos quedamos dos días en Male, porque Kai-kun quería un lugar tranquilo, y aun no sabía para que, así que me vi subido a un pequeño hidroavión sobrevolando aquel paraíso tropical… WWWOOOWWW! No se como describirlo sin emocionarme, solo diré que cada pedacito del edén se encuentra pintado en aquel mar Índico. kami-sama hizo un excelente trabajo aquí.. _

_Llegamos a unas islas del norte, donde nos recibieron unas personas encargadas de Un Resort muy exclusivo; No se como pero me dejaron sin palabras las instalaciones de aquel lugar… no era por el echo de la opulencia de cada Bungalow, no… era el paisaje, es increíble que uno se asome a una ventana y vea aquel color turquesa extendiéndose por doquier, me olvide de contarte que nuestra cabaña además de estar provista de un sinfín de cosas modernas y lujos, estaba ubicada sobre pilotes, ósea que solo tenia que bajar unos escalones y el agua cristalina y tibia me mojaba los pies, otra cosa mas asombrosa fue que tiene piso de trasparente que te deja ver los pececitos nadando INCREIBLE! …_

_Dios realmente existe y puso su dedo mágico ahí… que paraíso… _

_ufff… Una vez instalados me describieron el porque de aquella visita. Es que, Kai- nii-san sonrío de una manera dulce mientras decía algo así como "descubrí tus miedos", allí fue donde realmente comprendí el porque de esta escala. _

_Mi instrucción en el nado dio comienzo, pobres ellos y que paciencia me tienen, es que ni bien puse un pie en el agua me paralice, todas las veces que ha pasado durante el viaje en el yate he intentado controlar ese miedo irracional… pero bueno él se dio cuenta… _

_Me dijo que no tuviera miedo que ellos estarían ahí conmigo y cumplieron ninguno de los dos se aparto de mi mientras creaba la confianza necesaria para dejar de sostener la mano de Kai-nii-san, los que quedo del día me estuvieron ayudando a superar mi miedo, aprender a manejarla al menos. Según me explico mi castaño protector quería que este preparado para cualquier eventualidad, ya saben por si algo pasa y hay que salir del HOPE de urgencia. Además Ryo-nii-san acoto que quería llevarme a ver los arrecifes, pero tenia que bucear con Snorkel y él moreno ya sabia de interés por la vida marina de aquel lugar y no verla en vivo me frustro, por lo que me obligue a remplazar el pánico por la curiosidad, que sabia tenia mucha. _

_Durante los siguientes días, insistí en que ellos me dejaran solo, y los obligue a que pasearan y se divirtieran, y te dije no quiero ser un estorbo. ¿Y que crees? Sirvió su paciencia, porque al final del tercer día flotaba solo en aquel lugar espectacular!!! Y Waaa!!! ¿Que crees? _

_Me gusto mucho ver aquellos pececillos debajo de mí, se ve todo tan lindo ahí abajo. Oye no digo que se me paso el miedo de repente. Claro que eso es ser fantasioso de mi parte; Solo digo que puedo controlarme y hacer algo más que quedarme como estatua de sal…jejejeje._

_Según afirmo mi "cuñado" oji azul, si sigo así podré competir con el en poco tiempo y lo mas importante de todo practicar buceó. Sinceramente no se lo creí, pero al llegar a mi cuarto observe unos libros, colocados en una ordenada biblioteca, en alguno de ellos mostraba maravillosas fotos de la barrera de arrecifes corales y tantas cosas que quería ver. Me pase la noche leyendo esos libros, al otro día durante el desayuno, les comente lo que había leído y me prometieron que si yo aprendía a nadar, ellos me llevarían a cada lugar propició para poder ver al vida marina. _

_Con ese aliciente cualquiera se pone las pilas y casi de inmediato le pedí a kaito-kun que me diera clases en la piscina, obviamente que ambos fueron conmigo y me pase todo el tiempo temblando, no sabia si de la emoción o de miedo. Pero conseguí nadar solo y mi premio fue que al regresar a Male; Tomamos un ferry que nos llevo a Hulhumale._

_Este punto es un residente de la isla con una buena snorkeling y unos pocos restaurantes locales. En el frente de su puerto es el punto de anclaje para el "Safari Barcos"... que nos llevaron a sitios de buceo no te puedes imaginar. Yo solo estuve un rato porque aun no me sentía confiado pero lo que vieron mis ojos me fascinó… pequeños tiburones alimentándose… y aun Wrasse que protegía sus huevos y también observe a un Titan. _

_Kai y Ryo fueron mas allá hicieron buceó profundo y filmaron cosas increíblemente bellas que planeo ver por mi mismo apenas domine este temor, me dio muchas ganas de seguirlos pero me quede en un lugar donde podía mantener equilibrio y mantenía al cabeza en la superficie, me dedique asacar fotos para mi albún particular de recuerdos. _

_Ver aquella sofisticada cámara, me confirma que ellos no hacen caso cuando les pido que no compren nada, así que lo único que queda es ayudarlos en lo que puedo, sin destruir nada en el procesó… _

_Jajajaja… no debería reírme pero al verdad creo que les doy más problemas que ayudo, y ellos son tan buenos que me perdonan todo… no se que hubiera echo sin ellos seguramente estaría muerto…_

_No se porque es palabra resuena mucho en mi mente… Tal vez alguna vez pensé en morir... Solo me gustaría saber porque tome esa decisión… bueno ahora no lo se, y espero averiguarlo a su debido tiempo, es más, espero estar preparado para aceptar el porque de muchas cosas que hoy no se._

_Aquí te dejo algunas fotos que tome ese día…_

Justo al final de la hoja se veía varias fotos de los arrecifes, el bungalow, una de Kai y Ryo besándose. Y la última una de Shu sonriendo, estaba mojado escurriendo agua por aquellos cabellos castaños, además mostraba orgulloso su snorkel y patas de ranas.

Ryoma desvío su atención un momento para verificar los instrumentos, se pregunto donde estaría el chibi que aun no volvía, pero así mismo aprovecho la ocasión para seguir leyendo.

Pagina 60º

_Hoy partimos del puerto de Male y nos despedimos de la republica de Maldivas. Los tres nos encontrábamos en el puente bebiendo café, que yo prepare, hasta la fecha Ryo-kun cumplió su promesa y no volvió a preparar el café por lo que yo tome ese trabajo. Apenas se notaba la salida del sol cuando salimos a mar abierto. Si mal no había visto, en las cartas náuticas y coordenadas en los instrumentos, estábamos en el mar de Arabia._

_Por eso me extrañe cuando Ryo anuncio que iríamos al mediterráneo. No pude evitar mirarlo con extrañeza, ósea yo soy nuevo en esto de la cartografía y esas cosas, pero observe con recelo la carta que se extendía sobre la mesa, y no me equivocaba la dirección correcta para eso era rodeando África hacer una parada en cuidad del cabo y seguir la costa hasta entrar al mediterráneo, al menos eso pensaba yo, y se lo dije, él sonrío comprensivo._

_A su vez mi "Aniki" tomo el control del HOPE, mientras Ryo-Kun me explicaba que tomaríamos un camino diferente, de repente apareció ante mis ojos un gran libro, que no se donde lo tenia escondido, la cosa es que lo tenia y abrió en un gran planisferio. De inmediato comenzó a explicarme sobre el canal de Suez._

_Ufff… ¿Te digo algo? Nunca pensé encontrarme con personas tan cultas. Ja... Yo solo pude observar con detenimiento las fotos que el me mostraba mientras me instruía sobre el asunto... Por un instante desvíe mi atención a Kai, y allí estaba nuevamente aquella forma de mirar que decía mucho mas que mil palabras. Sus ojos negros observaban a si koi con orgullo pero más que todo con amor casi infinito. _

_Yo creo que a veces siento envidia, no por ellos, sino por lo que representan. Se que no tengo derecho asentirme mal, pero siento que mi vida seria mucho mejor si encontrara al alguien que me amara como ellos lo hacen. Pero bueno... ya me puse dramático y no era para eso por lo que estoy aquí escribiendo. _

_Los siguientes días me la pase leyendo ese libro, que por cierto estaba en ingles… Ya no tengo problema con eso… si creo que me estoy volviendo más listo jejeje. Al menos no me enredo con nada ni se quema mis desayunos… También en ocasiones tomo el timón del navío... Siempre bajo supervisión pero me gusta eso de ser una persona segura. _

_Nuestro arribó al mar Rojo estaba confirmado al observar alo lejos las costa de Somalia, te cuento luego que mas paso…_

El moreno se estremeció al recordar ese momento en particular, si bien el había elegido el recorrido, no fue su intención meterse en problemas. No pudo evitar sentir culpa por lo que sucedió al aproximarse a la las cercanías de aquel continente Africano.

Es que es comprensible sentirse así de culpable, fue toda suya la decisión del rumbo que tomaría el _HOPE_, fue suya y solo Suya... Tenía una buena razón para ello, claro esta, es que había recibido información del investigador secreto que había contratado.

Pero no quería darle falsas expectativas a su Koibito, necesitaba confirmar la ubicación del verdadero Hikaru antes de decirle a Kai. Por eso busco el camino más directo para llegara Creta.

-Kami!- susurro mientras se tallaba los ojos, de solo recordar aquel episodio tan desagradable, los ojos le ardían el maldito escozor molestaba de verdad.

Se río internamente por su muestra de debilidad, el no acostumbraba a ser sensible, aunque con ese cabezota de kaito no se pedía negar a ser demostrativo… pero solo era así con él. Ese castaño loco puso su mundo de cabeza, lo enamoro y le dio vida a su solitaria existencia… por eso y muchas cosas mas era que se sentía muy mal por haber puesto no solo al amor de su vida sino a su pequeño protegido… él fue el que peor la paso…

Si bien ni Kai, ni el amatista lo culpaban el si lo hacia, ellos en verdad eran importantes y no concebía la vida sin ese par de atolondrados sujetos que formaban parte de su existencia. Sacudió la cabeza debía leer lo que el pequeño Shu tenia para decir del asunto… para eso estaba allí de curioso.

Pagina 82º

_POR KAMI-SAMA SAGRADO NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE NOS PASO!!..._

_Recuerdas que te dije que estábamos llegando cerca de Somalia… pues lo menos que esperamos al entrar a esa zona fue que, de no se donde unas pequeñas embarcaciones se nos acercaran. _

_Ryoma se puso alerta con una cara que yo nunca lo había visto, le ordeno a Kai que fuera por no se que cosa, a mi me pidió encarecidamente que tomar a en timón y que por ningún motivo me desviara de mi curso. Yo solo asentí sin entender mucho todo aquel movimiento. _

_Cuando regreso mi Aniki le dio un arma que reconocí como una Magnum, fugaz mente me pregunte ¿Como rayos sabia yo de armas? No tuve tiempo para investigar mi psiquis ya que Kai discutía con su esposo, ya que no quería dejarlo solo e insistía en acompañarlo a la cubierta, al final el Azuma-san acepto que lo acompañase no sin antes darle una arma esa no la reconocí. _

_Observe por la ventana como aquellos hombre parecían alterados sobre su embarcación pequeña, según me dijo Kai-nii-san luego de todo el episodio, esa gente quería que le pagaran algo… no necesite ser un genio para entender que esos tipos eran PIRATAS!...SI PIRATAS EN ESTOS TIEMPOS! _

_Jodido susto me lleve cuando vi que comenzaban a disparar, obedeciendo las señales y pedidos de Ryoma-kun acelere la marcha del HOPE, sin desviarme de mi curso, un disparo rompió una de las ventanillas y los vidrios estallaron por doquier, me asuste tanto… pero es extraño que continuara en mi puesto, no digo que no pensé en hacerme un ovillito y esconderme pero algo me mantuvo firme… _

_Pero para lo que no me prepare fue para ver aquel sujeto enorme irrumpir en puente, alcance a poner el piloto automático, cuando el me jalo de allí pateando la puerta y arrastrándome. Luche pero al diferencia de estatura era abismal por ende estaba perdido… _

_No podía pedir ayuda porque fugas mente pude ver como Ryoma y Kaito se batían con alguno de los sujetos avivo puño, las embarcaciones no se veían para nada. _

_El grandote m__e coloco sobre su hombro con una facilidad increíble, como si yo no pesara nada, y comencé a patalear y a golpearlo con toda mis fuerzas. No hubo caso me veía perdido, el yate se movía rápido y mi única opción que vi fue hacer perder el equilibrio al maldito tipo. _

_Una ola se elevo fuerte y rompió contra la proa sacudiendo repentinamente el navío, el viento soplo con fuerza, como si fuese una señal divina, me percate de lo cerca que tenia los pies de una de las barandas de metal. Tomando todo mi resto de energía, que por ese momento era mucha gracias a la adrenalina, jale de las orejas al maldito pirata. Trastabillo y choco contra el borde me zafe de su agarre pero no con la rapidez que hubiera querido, el cayo por al borda pero me arrastró en el proceso y al yo no estar bien sujeto termine cayendo con él. _

_El golpe fue seco, el impacto con el agua dura me dejo sin aire, aduras penas conseguí salir a la superficie. En aquel momento agradecí las clases de natación, porque no entre en pánico. Al menos no de inmediato. _

_Observe a todos lados y no vi nada… solo era agua y más agua, quería llorar pero me obligue a no hacerlo. Debía pensar que hacer. Otra cosa que tenia que hacer era intentar seguir el bote… ¿pero como? De la nada pude ver una especia de madera o puerta o algo así, nade a ella como pude, sin mucho estilo pero llegue. _

_Me subí como pude y allí me quede, el sol estaba muy fuerte y lastimaba, estaba apunto de meterme al agua para mitigar mi calor, cuando una aleta me paralizo… Un tiburón... por un momento de veras pensé que alguien me odiaba. _

_Me obligue a mantenerme quieto, no quería darle una maldita oportunidad a ese escualo. Y imploré, no preguntes como recordé la plegaria solo la sabia y la dije una y mil veces. Creo que perdí el conocimiento por algunos minutos, cuando me desperté pude escuchar a Ryoma llamándome, se escuchaba muy alterado, también escuche llorar a kaito... no me gustó eso, pero volvía perder el conocimiento._

_Si fue un susto grande, cuando desperté Kai-nii-san me contó que me buscaron por dos horas, me hallaron algo deshidratado, y con algunas quemaduras de sol, pero nada que no se cure con unas pomaditas y antiséptico. Además me dijo que Ryo-nii-san se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que nos pasó. Intente levantarme para hablar con él, pero mi nii-san no me dejo, me obligo adormir, tuve que obedecer. _

_Al amanecer no tenia mas sueño y me levante con cuidado, escuche a Kaito hablar con su Koibito, asegurándole una y mil veces que el no era el culpable, de hecho hasta me pareció escuchar llorar a Ryom-kun… me volví sobre mis pasos no creí prudente espiarlos… fui hacia la popa y me quede mirando el océano o mejor dicho mar… _

_Al Fin llegamos a los mares el golfo de Edén. La republica de Yemen estaba muy visible con el clima despejado nuevamente, y que calor hacia por todos los santos como podía ser tan abrazador ese calor si era tempranísimo._

_Puedes creer que en ese lugar puede llegar a hacer mas de 45 grados… tuvimos que hacer una parada para cargar provisiones en el puerto de Yibuti o Djibouti ... nombre complicados no lo crees?_

_Además de las reparaciones pertinentes, tuvimos que hacer la denuncias, presentar declaraciones y no se cuantas cosas mas. Por suerte una vez terminados nos dejaron partir, tuvimos que esperar que las reparaciones estuvieran listas._

_Yo opte por quedarme encerrado en le cuarto leyendo o tocando al guitarra mientras Ryoma y Kaito fueron de paseo. Mi justificación fue el dolor de mis quemaduras… jajaja mira si soy bueno para esto… je… mi pretexto era para que se fueran solos… ¡funciono muy bien! Ya que al regresar se veía a Ryoma-kun más tranquilo y sin esa cara de seriedad que tuvo durante todo el día…_

Aruma, volteo la hoja, sonriendo ante aquellas picaras acciones de su "_cuñadin_" si ese Shu era una joya, y mas le valía al idiota que lo hizo sufrir que no se le cruzara en el camino. Siguió leyendo un poco más antes de que su protegido apareciera…

Pero volviendo al asunto de los piratas… Si sintió pavor al mandar a volar a esos ingratos miserables y percatarse que Shu no estaba, Dios habían sido las dos horas más difíciles de su vida. Kai a pesar de estar con alguna que otra magulladura se hizo el fuerte y no entró en pánico hasta que vio aquel cuerpito flotando a la deriva…

-Ufff… mejor seguir leyendo y olvidar ese episodio- se dijo a si mismo.

_Espera a sabes que al zarpar de ahí, ósea Yibuti... O como se llame, llegamos a un lugar muy estrecho que es la conexión entre el Golfo de Edén y el mar rojo… y para __más información… el mar se llamaba __**Ba el Mandeb**__… según en el libro de Julio Verne __**"El puente de las lagrima"**__… ¿que te parece ese dato? _

_Parezco libro de texto...jajá jajá pero sabes que descubrí algo agradable, me gusta leer y saber por donde estoy es raro no? Cuando me veo al espejo no doy el tipo intelectual... bueno no es que lo sea solo que me da curiosidad saber sobre todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero como no quiero molestar a la parejita querida, pues me sumerjo en un libro y me quedo quietito por un buen rato…_

_Que crees pasamos por varios puntos interesantes… el sol quema… Mucho… y yo apenas me recupere de esas quemaduras… a la fecha aun sigo usando mis remeras porque la piel arde… pero que Rayos ¿que se le va hace? Estamos pasando por el trópico de cáncer o al menos estamos cerca de pasarlo, es normal el calor, el sol… y toda la cosa…_

_Ryoma nos recomendó mucho protector solar no solo a mi, sino Kai-chan se quejo bastante por su piel dañada… es eso o le gusta que Ryo-kun le pase bloqueador… pensándolo mejor creo que es lo segundo jajajaja. _

_Bien ya pasamos por varios sitios sin detenernos, luego de pasar por Asad… que pertenece a Asamara, siguió Sudan y luego llegamos a Cape Banas ¿y que crees? al otro lado siempre estuvo Arabia Saudita y insito que calor!!!..._

_Ya estamos en el golfo de Suez…y mañana seguro llegamos a la entrada del famoso canal… Waaa…! Ya quiero saber como es… _

_Se que es bueno leer pero también es bueno ver si es cierto o no todo eso que dicen, te contare como nos fue en unos días… _

-Este Shu no tiene remedio- comento el moreno al cambiar de hoja. – Su curiosidad parece dominarlo a cada momento.

Pagina 110º

_Wow! Acabamos __de aparcar en el famoso puerto Tawfiq… y te preguntas ¿Y que con eso? Es que… ¡ESTOY EN EGIPTO! Y en el principio del canal de Suez, si vienes del mediterráneo el final… jajaja como sea… ufff… mira que es largo el trámite que hicimos, presentando papeles, permisos, listas de tripulación, etc.… _

_Que obviamente Ryoma-kun se encargo de presentar de antemano como era de esperarse de alguien responsable como él. Bien una vez listos nos adentramos un poco en buscar información del famoso lugar, bien hay puntos claves que debemos respetar, según nos dijeron, además que solo se tarda 16 horas en cruzarlo. _

_Reglamentos y más reglamentos, que no me quedo otra que leer en vos alta para Ryoma y Kaito. Luego de un rato de normas y obligaciones, bostecé y me mandaron a dormir alegando que debíamos estar listos antes de las 5 AM._

_Y que crees? Me desperté antes que ellos estaba mega ansioso jajajaja… Zarpamos sin contratiempos. __El recorrido fue tranquilo, los paisajes cambiantes a medida que avanzábamos, pasamos por el lagos Amargos vi a un crucero elegante ir hacia Suez, sorteamos el paso de ELGisr, para pasar a un nuevo lago donde divisamos a un buque de guerra muy bien armado… tome muchas fotos… Cuando estábamos pasando cerca de Kantara, nos saludo un navío petrolero de dimensiones increíble… por dios que era enorme!!_

_Ya era de noche cuando al fin nos recibieron las luces de Puerto Said… Estábamos en el MEDITERRANEO!!.._

_SEEEEEEEE QUE Emoción!!!... Te seguiré contando luego ahora me ha dado mucho sueño…. _

_OXOXOXOXOXOX _

Nota del autor:

Angie: por los clavos de cristo .!! he aquí el final de la primera parte del viaje de Shu… de veras me esforcé y estoy MUY cansada, habrán notado el trabajo de investigación que hice chibis… es que quería que estuviera bien argumentado el viaje. También habrán notado lo extenso del capitulo…y allí esta el punto de todo este discurso…

Ejem…jejeje… no s e como decirlo.. .

Ryo: pues dilo y ya

Kai: si ellas comprenderán..

Lady: ok…pero por las dudas vallan a buscara mis chicos ninjas para que me cuiden T^T.

Ryo y Kai: Hai (salen)

Lady: ok peques (Inhala y exhala) aquí va lo que debo decirles… NO ACTUALIZARE HASTA DESPUES DE EL CUMPLE DE SHUICHI! (escondida) tengo una buena excusa para esa decisión… y es…

Sasu: te mudas al congo?

Lady: tu te callas remedo de Ninja ..¬¬#

Sai: si bastado nos e porque viniste…¬¬

Gaara. Nosotros lo trajimos lo olvidaste idiota…¬¬

Sai: es cierto XD

Naru. Ya muchachos que Lady-haha necesita concentrarse para explicar…=^.^=

Lady: KYA! (abrazada naru-sol) Naru-chan te extraño T.T

Gaara: las explicaciones mujer…¬¬

Lady: O.o Es cierto jejeje…Bien debo decirles que debido al próximo **cumpleaños de Shindo Shuichi que es el 16 de Abri**l, no actualizare este fic, porque estaré embarcada en un regalo para el cumple del Chibi Rosa… si esa no es una buena excusa no se XD

Shu: se acerca mí cumple Wiii! *o*

Lady: si bebe lindo y prepararé algo lindo Para ti querido Shu-chan es mejor que el escritor se prepare ku ku ku

Sai: cuando ríe así es malo para alguien?

Gaara. Definitivamente…

Sasu: si lo sabre yo….;_;

Lady: bueno eso era lo que tenía que decir, ahora solo queda comprendan y espero sus comentarios del capitulo…por cierto que aun falta la segunda parte de "_La bitácora de Shu"_ así que sigan ahí pendiente.

Un Saludo especial a:

**Naravillbs** (jajaja bueno al menos prestó atención a tu nombre XD, y veremos que te pareció este cap) **Rei **(Eres vidente o que XD?…peor tendrás que esperar para ver que tiene Kai-chan XD, A ver que opinas de este nuevo capitulo Besos) **Lady_Almach **(Aunque no parezca tengo una beta Rosa increíble, en este fic al menos al principio no se noto, pero veremos si lo soluciono XD, espero te guste el nuevo cap gracias por tu opinión) **eli950** (En verdad gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo nuevo también sea de tu agrado)

Bien será hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero el 16/4 nos encontramos en mi otra creación es uan cita vale… jejejeje

Nos vemos peque Chaucito

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( preparando artillería pesada para festejo rosa) se despide ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

NIÑOS Y NIÑAS!... Lady Sess ha vuelto!!! *o* Se que no tengo excusa por la ausencia. Pero les daré mis explicaciones adecuadas… Aquí van… las musas me abandonaron por culpa del Stress, como comprenderán estuve negada para escribir algo decente como había prometido. ¡Perdónenme profa!

Pero bueno aquí estoy y espero poder cumplir la semana que viene con el siguiente capitulo hasta terminar esta historia.

Dedico este cap a las personas pacientes que aun esperan leer mi historia… Las quiero mucho T.T.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo Anterior**

_Ya era de noche cuando al fin nos recibieron las luces de Puerto Said… Estábamos en el MEDITERRANEO!!.._

_SEEEEEEEE QUE Emoción!!!... Te seguiré contando luego ahora me ha dado mucho sueño…. _

_OXOXOXOXOXOX _

**Capitulo 1****3º (La famosa "**_**Bitácora de Shu**_**" segunda parte)**

El moreno cerró el cuaderno al notar la posición del sol, frunció el seño incrédulo.

–¿No puede ser tan tarde?- se cuestionó, para confirmar su teoría revisó el reloj y se sombro al notar lo avanzado de la tarde- Valla si ya casi con las 4 de la tarde…- observo los instrumentos que aun seguían en orden – Como se ha pasado el tiempo – se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie pasa salir y averiguar dónde rayos se había metido ese pequeño, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que el diera un paso. Sus ojos azules se dilataron asombrados al ver a su esposo allí parado como si nada, siendo que hasta hace unas horas estaba tan enfermo.

De inmediato fue junto a él – ¿Kaito demonios qué haces levantado? – cuestionó mientas tomaba la bandeja cargada con cosas que traía su atolondrado amante- ¿Por qué haces estas estupideces? – gruñó.

-Ya cálmate Ryoma me siento mejor – argumentó el castaño, que literalmente fue arrastrado hacía una del los asientos.

-Hm- volvió a magullar el oji azul.

-Ryo no has comido nada ¿verdad?- cuestionó Leim, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No- confirmo el cuestionado, pero antes que su pareja replicara agregó - Pero no tenías porque venir aquí – dejó la bandeja y se volvió para enfrentar a su Koibito – Hasta hace un rato estabas muy mal, ni siquiera podías ponerte en pie - la voz fue elevándose - ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza kaito a ver dime?

-Eso fue hace horas – contesto con tranquilidad - De hecho pensé en venir antes pero Shu me dijo que estabas leyendo su _Bitácora_.

-Espera… Espera…

-¿Qué?

-Primero respira y cálmate- el castaño obedeció – Ahora dime una cosa…

-Ya que cosa?

-¿Donde se metió ese enano?

-Bueno luego de bañarse, preparo algo para comer y me lo llevó – suspirando el oji negro agregó - Menos mal que apareció ya tenía mucha hambre.

-Imagino que no te tragaste todo de de golpe ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó ofendido – Además era solo un caldo y galletitas sin sal – Hizo un mohín muy chistoso - Tú y ese chibi inquieto me quieren matar de hambre- se quejó el castaño.

-¿Porque dices eso?... Sabes que solo nos preocupamos por ti – beso la frente de su esposo confirmando sus palabras – ¿Y dime dónde se metió pequeño ahora?

-Después de comer me contó lo que hizo y lo que vio en el arrecife –una risita escapó de los gentiles labios de Kai- Ya sabes cómo es de detallista con las cosas que le gustan.

-Valla que lo se… lo padecemos cada vez que el entra a su faceta hiperactiva - bromeo el moreno.

-jijijiji… es cierto pero no le quita lo encantador…

-Claro que no – ambos sonrieron cómplice - ¿Y qué paso con él?

-Veras… Luego de su relato pregunte por ti y me comentó que te dejó su Bitácora, conversamos un poco más sobre nuestro próximo arribó y mientras charlábamos se quedo dormido.

-Ese Niño – murmuró simulando una sonrisa Ryo bebió su aromático café.

-Se veía tan adorable que me dio pena despertarlo- dijo Kaito mientras sonreía como el hermano orgulloso que era.

-Tú lo consientes demasiado. ¿Lo sabías? – recriminó Ryoma.

-¿Acaso tu no lo haces también? –replicó con diversión.

-Pues sí , cuando pone esa carita de niño bueno pues..

-Lo sé es tana adorable…

-No tanto como tu- rectificó el oji azul mientras besaba a su pareja para luego retirarse lo suficiente para notar el sonrojo en aquella piel trigueña.

-¿Piensas navegar mucho más? – Comentó el más bajo intentando recuperar la compostura - ¿No vas a descansar un poco?

-No intentes cambiarme de tema – sabiendo que el tema de dejarse convencer por el chibi era algo de lo que ya habían hablado y no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-No lo hago amor solo me preocupo por ti – rectificó Leim.

-Tranquilo solo navegare por unas horas más- se acerco y le dio un casto beso a su pareja – sabes que quiero llevarte al médico lo antes posible.

-Y dime una cosas si estabas tan preocupado porque no nos detuvimos en Okinawa allí hay médicos también.

-Porqué te voy a llevar al mejor medico y ese es Okina-sensei – afirmó rotundo.

-Ese viejo pervertido me tendrá internado por semanas picándome por cualquier cosa – los negros ojos se aguaron – No quiero ir con ese viejo Onegai Ryo-chan – lloriqueó.

-¿No te quejes acaso quieres estar enfermo?- cuestionó con firmeza.

-Ya no me siento mal- afirmó con cara de chico adorable - Con suerte no iré a ningún lado- finalizó esperanzado.

-Ni lo sueñes- advirtió – Me lo prometiste Kaito Leim Aruma.

-Sí, si- suspiro derrotado ante aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba – No te enfades Ryoma.

-Bien… - el mayor abrazo a su encantador esposo beso su frente y se retiro lo suficiente como para tomar un emparedado y sonreírle con arrogancia.

-Oye Ryo- llamó el castaño.

-¿Mh?- contestó el mencionado mientras bebía su aromático café.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo un rato más?

-Bueno pero te quedas ahí bien quietecito

-Si amor

-Buen chico- sin poder evitarlo se besaron tiernamente y al separarse fue Kai quien interrumpió el agradable silencio.

-Nee Amor…

-Dime

-¿Escribe bien el chibi?

-De hecho lo hace muy bien, con decirte que ni cuenta me di de la hora que era mientras lo leía.

-Que interesante- los ojos negros se enfocaron en el cuaderno que yacía justo enfrente de él – ¿Crees que se enoje si le doy una hojeada?

-No lo creo

-¿Me lo prestas?

-Claro Toma – le pasó el cuaderno y agregó – Anda Lee para Mí.

-¿Desde qué pagina?

-Deje de leer cuando íbamos para Creta

-Qué lindo lugar

-De hecho creo que cada etapa de este viaje fue hermoso

-Si lo sé – cabizbajo agregó- lástima que no obtuvimos ningún resultado positivo con respecto a mis Ototo-chan –Ryoma abrazo a su Koibito que ya tenía la mirada sumamente triste – y no solo me refiero a la ausencia de Hikaru sino que Shu tampoco recupero su memoria y- oculto el rostro en el pecho de su pareja.

-Shhh… - susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello- Si lees la bitácora veras que Shu tiene una manera muy distinta de ver las cosas – con delicadeza seco las lagrimas de su niño – Ya no llores que te sentirás mal y deberás volver a la cama.

-Aja…

-Ten toma un poco de agua

-Gracias…

-Y otra cosas, sabesmso que tu hermano va rumbo a Tokio y eso es bueno ¿no lo crees?

-Hai…

-Anda lee mientras voy al baño

-Ok

Kai suspiro profundo y relego aquellas molestias que lo provocaban sus propias angustias de no saber dónde estaba su querido hermano menor. Sabía que no tenía porque angustiarse, las cosas que había averiguado de su hermano menor en verdad lo llenaron de orgullo y Shu…

Bueno él era todo lo que se puede pedir de un ángel.

Meneo al cabeza ahuyentando por fin aquellas molestias generada por sus propios temores, y abrió la bitácora y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Página 200…

-_Hola amigo acabamos de zarpar del puerto de Grecia... Creo que jamás terminare de agradecer a Ryo y a Kai-nii-san por traerme aquí… tanta historia, tanta vida distinta… costumbres machistas que no comprendo… _

_Si por si no te había dicho los griegos tiene la costumbre de creer que el hombre es la cabeza de familia y que las mujeres no pueden opinar ni tomar decisiones, si mal no entiendo eso es machismo… al igual que lo son los Musulmanes, pero que va… No me voy a meter en eso de ponerme a favor o en contra de una costumbre milenaria, yo solo de doy un comentario de costumbres diversas que tiene cada cultura. _

_Creo que es una forma de vida__ como cualquier otra y uno debe respetar eso. Esto es increíble acabo de leer lo que puse… ¿y sabes qué? Estoy filosofando seriamente… Por Kami creo que ya me contagie de Ryoma- Nii-san… Jajaja_

_Por cierto al final mi cuñado nos contó el porqué del apuro de llegar a Creta…_

_Resulta que el informante que el contrató, le aseguró tener noticias de Hikaru-san, pero al llegar solo conseguimos averiguar que si había estado allí pero partió a Nápoles. La noticia alegro y desilusionó a Kai-nii-san._

_Es que saber que su hermano estuvo en aquellos lugares lo colmó de esperanza, pero creo que a pesar de su esfuerzo para que lo notáramos se llenó de desilusión al no hallarlo. Bueno ya no tengo más que decir por el momento te dejo unas fotos de la aventura Griega. _

Kai dio vuelta la hoja, suspirando ante el comentario hecho por el pequeño, no fue su intención preocuparlo. Las fotos eran mostraban diversos lugares y zonas turísticas. Increíble paisajes con ruinas antiguas de fondo.

Página 204

_Luego de varias semanas de navegar por el mar Mediterráneo, haciendo paradas esporádicas por algunos puntos específicos, como la isla de Malta, Tripani es lindo lugar al igual que Palermo, por fin nos dirigimos a Nápoles. __Una vez estando allí el informante nos envió a Pompeya y a la verdad me impresionó leer la historia trágica de la ciudad por la ya conocida actividad del monte Vesubio. Los __griegos__ y los __romanos__ consideraban que en ese volcán, se trataba de un lugar sagrado dedicado al __héroe__ y __semidiós__Heracles__/__Hércules__, del cual tomó el nombre la ciudad de Herculano, situado en la base del monte. Viste que sigo averiguando se me ha hecho un habito jejejeje…_

_¿Sabías que el Vesubio está considerado el Volcán más peligroso del mundo?... yo no, lo leí en un libro bueno lo confieso intente leer… el Italiano me resulta más difícil que el __ingles por suerte estaba escrito en ambos idiomas y los comprendí sin tanto problema… Je… _

_Bueno como te contaba, nos fuimos a Pompeya, tuvimos que ir a la zona de las ruinas y te confieso que me dio miedo ver esas formas humanas tiradas en las calles aunque fueran de yeso fue atemorizante ver esos rostros llenos de terror. No niego la belleza de la arquitectura y la diversidad de aquella ciudad antigua, pero igual me asombro muchísimo lo que puede llegar hacer ese volcán._

_Al llegar fuimos en busca de la persona llamada Giuseppe Fiorrino. El hombre mayor nos recibió amablemente, luego de las presentaciones pertinentes Giuseppe-san nos informó de la partida de Hikaru-san hacia España. Asique nos vamos a ese país, dentro de unos días llegaremos a ese lugar y espero que tengamos suertes pronto conoceré San Sebastián..._

-San Sebastián – Murmuró Kai.

-Bello lugar ¿nee?- comentó Ryo desde la puerta.

-Hai… - Sonrió a su amante.

-¿Recuerdas a nuestra Guía?… - cuestionó el oji azul.

-¿Uma-chan nee?

-Si ese era su nombre.

-Que linda niña ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que estaba interesada en Shu?

-Creo que todas las personas que conocimos en este viaje están interesadas en de una u otra manera en nuestro pequeño Shu – argumentó el castaño con sabiduría.

-jajaja es cierto, Uma-chan se mostró muy interesada en _llevarnos_ por muchos centros nocturnos de ese bello lugar.

-Si no hubiera estado casada creo que nos quedamos sin chibi.

-¿Cómo se llamaba su esposo?

-Hatake…

-¿Pareja extraña verdad?

-Algo- afirmó Kaito - Pero en verdad se veía que se amaban profundamente.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Sigo leyendo?- acaricio la cubierta del cuaderno- ¿O quieres que nos vallamos a descansar?

-Si no te molesta me gustaría que leyeras un poco más- pidió mientras chequeaba los instrumentos de navegación.

-Claro amor no hay problema.

Página 230

_Hoy nos despedimos de San Sebastiá__n, tengo miles de nuevos recuerdos de este lugar, Uma-one-chan y su esposo son increíbles. Me divertí muchísimo con las cosas que me mostro primero entramos en la Bahía de Vizcaya. Es tremendamente increíble aquel paisaje la ciudad está rodeada por montañas llenas de vegetación. _

_En este tiempo que estuvimos ahí pude notar que este lugar tiene_ _hermosos paisajes, playas con mucho sol, gente entusiasta y vivaz, una diversidad de entretenimientos, arte culinario de renombre internacional que me encanto probar que cosas ricas… buena música y festivales de cine según me dijo Uma-one- chan. Y en verdad que la noche es entretenido, Y Que amaneceres he visto en ese lugar…_

_Pero bueno hoy partimos__ y no en barco, sino en avión según nos dijo Ryoma-san, debemos volar a california porque es allí dónde han encontrado indicios del pequeño de la familia Leim._

_Kai-nii-san no se ve optimista, y en verdad comprendo su desilusión, llevamos tanto tiempo viajando, tantos lugares y aun sin éxito. Pero confieso algo que no le dije a mi Nii-san en verdad me dio pena dejar el Hope comprende es mi hogar el único que conozco. Pero se supone que volveremos por el barco en unos mese, ya que debemos ubicar primero a Hikaru-san y regresar los cuatro a Tokio. _

_Por lo pronto nuestro destino es Estados Unidos y hacia allí nos dirigimos a ver que nos depara la suerte. Luego te sigo contando…_

-Se ve que el peque es muy perspicaz - Comento el castaño mientras volteaba la hoja.

-Ya ves que si – afirmo el más alto.

-Se parece a ti

-ja… no lo creo se parece más a ti, más aun cuando pone cara de niño bueno para conseguir lo que quiere- señalo con desenfado, mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Bueno creo que en eso si se parece a mi jejeje- rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía cual niño.

-Sigue leyendo por favor.- pidió luego de acercarse y robarle un beso dulce y lleno de amor.

-Ok

Página 239

_Hemos estado recorriendo Estados Unidos__ primero california los Ángeles, y las famosas calles de Hollywood puse mis manos sobre las huellas de tantos famosos me saque muchas fotos con cada estrella que vi jejeje pobre Ryoma-san el anduvo de fotógrafo porque kaito-nii-san también se tomó muchas fotos con las estrellas. _

_Luego nos dirigimos a San francisco, también es hermoso el puente de la bahía que se llama Golden Gate… A pesar de todo ni noticias del paradero de Hikaru-san._

_Hoy llegamos New York la llamada "Capital del mundo"… Te cuento un secreto… no me gusta esta ciudad, por alguna razón que no te sabría decir me siento sumamente triste. El lugar me parece tan sombrío y lleno de tristezas. _

_Pareciera que a pesar de las luces, gente por doquier, música y entretenimiento. Esta ciudad en si provoca en mi alma cierta nostalgia, que inconscientemente sé que no quiero recordar. Algo en mi interior rechaza cualquier intento por pensar en este sitio y tiempo, de hecho creo que es la primera vez que volví a tomar la medicina que me receto el doctor, no sé porqué pero me siento muy mal de estar aquí. Ruego que nos vallamos lo más pronto de esta fea ciudad._

_Te cuento otra cosa más… esta tarde hice algo estúpido, bueno sería normal en mi hacer ese tipo de tonterías, pero esto fue demasiado hasta para mí. _

_Me perdí… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo se me ocurre salir así sin un guía en una cuidad horrible y tétrica? Bueno sé que si soy torpe, pero perderse tan solo porque no supe como guiarme en un mapa…_

_Las letras estaban pequeñas y no se entendía algunas de las indicaciones y no estoy excusándome no creas que hago eso solo te cuento de mi tonto arrebató he…_

_Todo comenzó esta tarde, como siempre desaparecí para darle espacio a mi Nii-san y a mi cuñado. Sé que necesitan privacidad, por eso argumente que necesitaba aire y salí a dar una vuelta. _

_Camine y camine sin rumbo fijo, no le veía mucho chiste a las cosas que pasaban frente a mí cara, para que me entiendas había muchas cosas que ver, eso no lo niego, pero no le preste mucho interés a ese hecho. _

_Sabes… termine frente a un edificio derruido por el tiempo, no soporte mucho tiempo parado frente a ese lugar, es que fue extraño pero al elevar la mirada ver aquellas ventanas rotas algo oprimió mi corazón a tal punto que sentí un miedo espantoso sentí la necesidad de huir de allí, obviamente salí corriendo como loco… intentando escapar de no sé qué…_

_Bueno por pura suerte, en mi loca carrera, salí a una calle transitada y tome un taxi y menos mal que cogí una tarjeta con la dirección del Hotel y se la entregue al conductor, asique no hubo problema para regresar. _

_Cuando volví al cuarto, mis protectores estaban durmiendo por lo que aproveche a escribir esto. Ojala nos vallamos pronto es uno de los lugares donde realmente no me siento bien._

_Pero tampoco puedo exigir nada ya que mis protectores son buenos y no me parece justo estar quejándome. Además aun no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada y es algo frustrante, pero tengo fe que lo hare al regresar a Japón. Es por eso que me quedo callado intentando no desesperarme. _

_Bueno amigo veremos que más te cuento… _

-Con razón no protesto cuando le anunciamos nuestra repentina partida a Miami- comentó Ryo.

-Pobrecito Chibi siempre tan bueno, nunca se queja- secundó Kai. – La verdad es que es demasiado bueno, no tenemos que dejarlo solo a regresar a Tokio.

-Creo que tienes razón no podemos dejar solo a alguien tan inocente como él.

-¿Ya te salió el protector nee?- pico el más bajo.

-¿Porque tú no lo eres verdad?- acusó el oji azul mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Claro que lo soy no voy a permitir que nadie lastime a mi Ototo-chan- de repente un mareo lo hizo callarse.

-¿Kai que tienes?

-Nada, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres un té?

-¿Tú vas a tomar conmigo?- cuestionó con asombro, sabiendo que eso era algo imposible.

-Preparare café para mí – afirmó sin más.

-Ya me parecía - Ryo sonrió y salió del puente rumbo a la cocina – No podía resistir a beber ese pétreo jugo- musito mientras sonreía.

El castaño observo las fotos que estaban agregadas a la Bitácora del pequeño en ella se veía su visita a Orlando, donde Shu y él se sacaron foto con cuanto muñeco aparecía, y Ryoma salió en un par de las fotos expuestas en aquellas hojas. Al cambiar de hoja observó las fotos del nuevo punto en el que viajaron, Venezuela…

Página 247

_Nuestro paso por Venezuela en verdad lo he disfrutado, el lugar es increíble, bello con unos paisajes que para que te cuento, te dejare unas fotos que tomamos en nuestro paseo. La verdad es que nuestra guía__ Ligia-chan es muy buena y nos ha mostrado el lugar en el poco tiempo que tuvimos en esa increíble ciudad. _

_Cuando llegamos a Maiquetía, ese es el lugar dónde está el aeropuerto internacional de Venezuela se llama Simón Bolívar. Bueno llegamos a Caracas y en verdad es extraordinario el lugar porque tiene un paisaje de con montañas, mar… Dios sí que ha hecho cosas buenas en este bendito mundo. Me lo ha demostrado en cada lugar que he visitado._

_Al llegar al Best Western Hotel CCT, debes saber que Ryoma y Kaito decidieron ir por lo alto en esta visita me pareció de lo más agradable el lugar aunque si hubiéramos ido a un lugar menos lujoso seria igual de hermoso y acogedor eso lo sé porque la gente de este país se ve muy cálida y agradable. _ _Ni bien llegamos al hotel ya nos esperaba la señorita Ligia-san, una guía turística muy profesional quien amablemente nos llevo a todos lados en dónde le solicitábamos. Creo que hay paseos que uno no puede terminar de describir y las fotos son la única forma de demostrarte lo bello de todo este territorio. Aunque no lo creas me faltan calificativos para describir la perfección de aquel territorio. No hizo frio asique disfrutamos de una buena vista en cada paseo._

_Por cierto que nos subimos a un teleférico, me dio algo de miedo, pero bueno fue divertido después que me acostumbre a la sensación de vacío. Sabes que subimos a uno para llegar hasta el parque del Ávila, creo que lo llamaban Ávila Mágica, si no me equivoco y allí también había un Imponente Hotel que están reformando. _

_Caracas es una cuidad bonita tanto de día como de noche, las diferentes vistas que te ofrece me gusto mucho cada detalle. Por cierto que a Ligia-one-chan nos llevo a muchos lugares bonitos y para no aburrirte solo nombrare algunos, como por ejemplo Sabas Nieves, Cachimbo - piedra del Indio. _

_Bueno la pase muy bien y le tome mucho cariño a esa señorita tan buena y agradable, además que siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotros en la semana que hemos pasado aquí. Hoy nos han avisado que hay nueva información de Hikaru-san espero tengamos más suerte esta vez, ya que aquí en Caracas no está. _

_En este momento Kai-nii-san y Ryo-nii-san están reunidos con una persona que vio a Hikaru-san ojala que lo hallemos pronto así mi Nii-san se pondría muy contento._

_Bueno luego te cuento como sigue este viaje… _

El castaño, sonrió al pensar en las caras que hacia Shu al ver cada árbol y roca de aquellos parques naturales, ni decir lo en loquísimo que estuvo cuando vio aquellos espejos de agua, arroyos y salientes. Shu era un niño en muchos aspectos; Y era por eso que él no estaba dispuesto a que nadie lo lastimara no estaba dispuesto a ver como algún maldito destruía nuevamente a su pequeño hermano.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas tan serio? – cuestiono el moreno.

-Por nada amor – respondió Leim sonriéndole a su pareja.

-No te creo – sentenció Azuma

-Bueno solo pensaba en nuestra próximo regreso a casa y esas cosas – El de cabellos claros intentó restarle importancia a sus emociones, porque se sintió algo mareado, pero conociendo a su esposo si le contaba de su malestar seguramente lo mandaría a la cama y no quería eso.

-Mmh… - puso la bandeja con el té y unas galletitas de agua- aquí tienes come algo luego te vas a descansar ¿entendido?

-¿No hay dulce? – cuestionó el más bajo intentado cambiar el tema, volviendo a su postura de niño caprichoso.

-Kaito no te comportes como bebe – regaño el oji azul- sabes que debes cuidar tu salud por el momento – argumentó.

-Está bien…- magulló entre dientes pero el oji negro tuvo que agregar – Pero desde ya te advierto que esta restricción te va a salir caro esto Ryoma…- acepto la taza de té y las galletitas según el feas y desabridas - cuando tenga el visto bueno ese viejo loco en el que confías, ya verás cómo me cobro que me mates de hambre.

-jajaja ok pero por ahora obedece y se buen chico - sorbió su café para luego darle una mordida a un emparedado – ¿Y dime cuanto más leíste?

-Solo sobre la estadía en Caracas.

-Maravilloso lugar.

-Me gusto mucho al igual que nuestra visita a Chile

-Valla que enloqueció el pequeño al ver aquel complejo vacacional.

-Si se volvió loco ¿nee?

-Tú también – picó divertido ante las caras que hacía su koi al comer las galletitas.

-Bueno y como no hacerlo acaso nos aves que estábamos ante la piscina más grande del mundo! ¿O tu no la viste?

-Si si no te exaltes… - pidió al notar cierta palidez en el semblante de su pareja.

-Bueno pero ahí tampoco estaba Hika-chan – comento con tristeza.

-No estaba pero nos dijeron que había ido a Buenos aires…

-Sí y allí fue dónde conocimos a la cantante de tango…- el oji negro pensó un momento - ¿Tenshi nee?

-Si ese era su nombre… Creo que ella fue la más peligrosa de todas las novias que tuvo Shu ¿no te parece?

-¡Tenshi-One-cha no es mi novia!- se escucho desde la puerta del puente, la pareja giro y observo al acalorado rostro de su niño consentido- La quiero mucho pero como a una hermana mayor, una madre…- tartamudeó el recién llegado.

-Bueno debes confesar que ella en particular mostraba mucho interés en ti pequeño Casanova…

-No es cierto, no soy ningún Casanova – se defendió el menor.

-Yo diría que si pequeño y sabes que no lo hago por fastidiar – insistió el oji negro.

-No tu lo dices por celoso casi te roba a tu hermanito – intervino el moreno.

-Que no fue así… - volvió a gruñir Shu.

-Ya Shu no te alteres - pidió Leim tratando de no reír ante las caras que ponía su Ototo-chan - sabemos que Tenshi-san solo te veía como a una hermana sobre protectora.

-Igual que ustedes – aseveró el oji amatista.

-Por eso me cayó bien – intervino Azuma sin más.

-Hablando en serio ¿qué hacen tan tarde aquí?

-Solo me atreví a leer tu Bitácora, espero note moleste.

-No claro que no Aniki

-Eres bueno escribiendo enano quién lo diría – afirmo el mayor de los tres, mientras revolvía el pelo del recién llegado.

-Tengo que sacarle provecho a mis horas de lectura no lo crees Ryo-nii-san.

-jajaja muy cierto chibi, pero debo confesarte algo más,- volvió a intervenir Kaito llamando la atención de los dos - me agrada mucho más cuando escribes canciones eso es lo tuyo. Créeme sabes que no miento.

-¿Tú crees Nii-san? – el cuestionado afirmo con vehemencia.

-Yo también lo creo eso Shu

-Gracias Ryoma-nii-san – les sonrió con sinceridad, porque sabia y confiaba mucho en el criterio de ambos.

-Y que tal si nos cantas ese tango que compusiste con Tenshi-san- sugirió el oji negro.

-Pues no se… es que no me parece bien… seguramente no me sale igual sin ella

-Anda no seas así canta para mi ¿nee?

-Bueno pero si sale feo no me culpen – se defendió el menor.

-Que no pasa nada - aseguró Ryo - además lo hacías bien sin ella.

-Pero es su tangó – exclamó moviendo los brazos con energía.

-Bueno no creo que le importe con lo mucho que te quiere esa niña, además la música es para cantar nee Ototo-chan?

-Hai.- sonrió ampliamente ante sus protectores y amigos - voy por mi guitarra - salió rumbo a su cuarto.

-Antes que regrese lee que puso de nuestra estadía en Buenos Aires…

-Mira que eres curioso…

-Tú lee bonito

-jejeje ok..

Página 258

_Hola amigo!_

_Estoy contento,__ no sé porque pero este lugar me pone de muy buen humor, si bien acabamos de pasar una semana increíble en la pileta más grande del mundo. Siii! Aunque no lo creas, esta piscina tiene 8 hectáreas, y unas vistas del océano pacifico que son de postal, eso y las miles de cosas divertidas que viví en San Alfonso del Mar fueron increíbles. _

_Pero hoy conocí a alguien raro… Bueno como es una chica puedo decir que es rara... _

_Ella es una joven de unos 20 tantos… Cabello largo extrañamente castaño con reflejos naranjas pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su mirada de color ámbar. Si bien el color de sus iris fue extraño, la mirada que ella tenía fue lo que más me atrajo, parecía fría y distante con un dejo de enfado con la vida._

_Te contare bien como la conocí…_

_Ya nos habíamos instalado en el Hotel Sheraton de Buenos Aires, y como era de esperarse fuimos hacia un lugar llamado Puerto Madero, según nos habían avisado allí nos esperaba alguien que nos informaría del paradero de el hermano de kaito-Nii-san. _

_El restaurante era muy elegante y allí afuera nos espero un chico llamado Carlos Lopez, quien nos confirmó la estadía del más joven de los Leim, pero eso había sido hacia unos 3 meses y aunque ya había partido con rumbo de España. Kai y Ryo se sentían satisfechos con los avances de la investigación ya que al fin teníamos algo en concretó. ¡Si estábamos en buen camino!_

_Al llamar a nuestro guía Ryoma le pidió que reservará un vuelo para Tenerife lo más pronto posible, pero no hubo caso por más que insistieron en varias agencias no hubo éxito, todo estaban ocupado asique tendríamos que esperar unos días para poder reservar un vuelo lo más directo posible a el lugar requerido… Por eso con los ánimos en alto nos despedimos de Carlos-san y nos fuimos a pasear un poco, el lugar se llamaba la "Costanera", eso es justo al Río de la Plata pasea mucha gente por ese lugar es increíble, allí fue dónde la vi. _

_Ella sostenía una guitarra negra, marcando los compases, de su boca surgió un sonido triste, según me dijo Ryoma-san era un tango muy conocido. La gente aplaudió cuando ella terminó de cantar y algunas personas siguieron su camino y yo me quede allí sin saber que decir ya que no dominaba muy bien el español sabía lo básico que me enseñaron mis amigos. Los busque para que me hicieran de interpretes pero ellos miraban objetos en una feria artesanal y se alejaron paulatinamente. _

_Fue cuando ella se quito los lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos y quede como impactado ante aquella fría distancia que ponía, se notaba que era un poco más alta que yo y eso que yo estoy midiendo 1,69 de altura. Se acerco y me pregunto algo, no supe que decir no comprendí, entonces ella sonrió de lado y hablo en un no muy bueno ingles. Nos presentamos y ella amablemente me pidió que me sentara junto a ella. _

_Nos entendimos de inmediato, cuando me di cuenta habíamos estado hablando por más de 3 horas y nosotros seguíamos hablando sin parar parecía como si no se nos acabaran los temas. Pero mis protectores vinieron a "rescatarme", tenían cara de preocupados le explique que no me había movido de el mismo lugar y que ellos se habían entretenido con las cosas artesanales._

_Luego de presentarlos con ella, Tenshi Kagami, según nos dijo era argentina pero tenía descendencia japonesa. Eso hizo que me alterara un poco ya que en ningún momento hablo japonés, cuando le recrimine ese punto aseguro que me veía lindo tratado de entenderle el español por eso no me dijo nada… resultó que ella ya había estado en Tokio con su pareja, pero se habían distanciado hacia poco y regreso sola a su país natal._

_Llego el momento de que nos teníamos que regresar al hotel, y yo no quería, pero al ver a Kai-nii-san tan cansado pues no pude alegar nada, pero ella me sorprendió cuando sugirió ser nuestra guía por los puntos más conocidos de Buenos Aires, y yo no pude evitar el entusiasmó. Quedamos de vernos la mañana siguiente y yo ya quiero que sea mañana, mi nueva amiga dijo que me llevaría a una serie de puntos importantes…_

_Te cuento después que paso…_

-Se notaba que le atraía algo de esa chica, si uso todas sus armas para convencernos que ella sería buena guía de turismo- comento Kai, mientras cambiaba de hoja.

-Sus instintos no estuvieron mal dirigidos, porque en verdad la pasamos bien en su compañía y mantuvo bien entretenido al peque ¿no lo crees? – reafirmó el moreno.

-Sí y Shu se veía tan feliz. – Kaito sonrió complacido al recordar aquel semblante.

-Sigue leyendo que regresara pronto – apresuró el peli negro.

-A ver…- Kai volteo la hoja y siguió leyendo.

Página 265

_¡__He pasado los mejores 5 días de mi vida!_

_Tenshi-one-chan me ha llevado a muchos lugares, pero el que más me gustó fue el "Caminito",__ y el museo Quinquela Martín, La plaza de Mayo, el cabildo. O sea Todo jejejeje tal vez fue la compañía no sé, creo que me sentí como cuando estuve con Ligia-one-chan en Caracas… A ver si te explicó… ¿Cómo en familia nee? _

_Por suerte __Kai y Ryo me dieron permiso para irme con mi nueva amiga, nosotros dos solos, eso nos dio la oportunidad de detenernos en cualquier lugar y hacer lo qué nos gusta, tocar la guitarra y cantar. _

_Nunca le dije a mis protectores que extrañaba mis instrumentos, pero en verdad lo hago y mucho. Los extraño tanto como al Hope… Pero bueno volviendo a mi estadía en ese país llamado Argentina._

_Cuando nos deteníamos ella me ensañaba a cantar en español, un tango, que intentaba escribir pero aun no lo tenía completo; Así que me decidí a ayudarla, un poco con la letra. Obviamente me tuvo que contar que quería expresar, y ella afirmó que era una canción dedicada a su ex… _

_Yo le pregunto qué había pasado y ella me señaló que su koi tenia el carácter más frio y déspota del universo, por alguna razón me identifique con la historia, además agrego que aunque lo amara mucho no podía permitir que él la tratara como basura, por eso decidió poner distancia y se volvió para su país…_

_Finalmente hoy luego de varios intentos de prueba lo cantamos, "__**Sin razón**__", para mi Hermano y cuñado. Ambos afirmaron que la canción era muy bella. Y que sería un éxito, Tenshi solo sonrió con tristeza; Por mi parte no supe que decir, solo te diré que sentía que ese tema estaba marcando algo en mi interior… y mira que yo solo tocaba la guitarra pero la voz de ella expresaba tanto que me llegó como no tienes idea. _

_La hora del adiós se acercó muy rápido, Tenshi One-chan agradeció mi compañía con un gran abrazo y me aseguró que vendría a Tokio apenas tuviera la oportunidad, espero volver a verla. Esta noche partimos desde el aeropuerto de Ezeiza y en verdad me da pena irme pero como ya dije esta no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar, siendo que yo solo soy un invitado. _

_Ella me afirmó que vendría al aeropuerto, ojala cumpla esa promesa… quiero verla una vez más… _

_-_Bueno Tenshi no falto a su promesa si apareció en el aeropuerto y con obsequio y todo.- recordó Leim.

-Es cierto que allí estuvo- secundo el oji azul - sé nota que es una persona de esas que si cumplen promesas…

-Muy cierto.

-Porque ella es buena y sé que irá a Tokio a verme aunque tenga que nadar…- afirmó una vos ya conocida desde el umbral.

-¿Shu desde hace cuánto estas allí?

-Jejeje desde hace un ratito pero estaba tan concentrados que no quise molestarlos. – sonriendo entro a la cabina.

-Bueno veo que estás listo- las orbes negras observaron el instrumento que el más bajo sostenía en su mano.

-Bueno si pero cantare con una condición

-¿cuál?

-Que kai-nii-sa y Ryoma-kun se vallan a descansar

-Pero… - intentaron protestar ambos mayores pero fueron cortados.

-Nada de peros yo me quedare por un par de horas y después me iré a la cama, además quieren verse lindos mañana cuando lleguemos a Tokio ne?

-Está bien- afirmó e l castaño mientras se ponía de pie.

-Deberás cantar fuerte Chibi – señaló el peli Azul.

-Si lo sé, no se preocupen que descansen – la pareja salió y Shu se acomodo junto donde su hermano estaba sentado, toco unas notas y ajusto las cuerdas de la guitarra, practico un poco los acordes y al sentirse satisfecho, comenzó a tocar aquella piensa que lo unía a aquella castaña, de mirada ámbar.

Desde su camarote Ryoma y Kai escucharon la melodiosa vos de su consentido invitado, quien ponía el alma en cada acorde y verso de aquella triste canción.

_Lastima en tu adoquín lágrimas negras_

_Que conmueven que se queman_

_En la fragua de este corazón_

_Que rueda y por la noche se despena_

_Y en gris de la ginebra_

_Quiere ahoga su amarga decepción_

_Un tango que revota en las veredas_

_Con ocho se los lleva_

_Hasta el fondo de aquel bodegón_

_Y cuelga con el filo de la noche_

_Con la mano de un reproche esta confesión_

_Te vas amor…_

_La noche es larga cuando tu no estas_

_Sin tu latir…_

_Lastima el frio de la soledad_

_Tus ojos que se clavan como espinas_

_Que tortura que obnubilan_

_Que me gritan que ya no vendrán_

_Las horas implacables fugitiva sin tu amor_

_De golondrinas que no vuelven más_

Las palabras fluían sin problema, marcando los compas de aquel tango, que llevaba sobre cada frase una queja por el abandono, el desamor y la tristeza de aquel ser ausente que aun se sigue amando. Y por alguna razón que Shu no comprendía se identificaba con la letra al igual que se identifico con aquella chica de sonrisa efímera y ojos fríos, que aparentaba desapego, pero que en el fondo él sabía que tenía un gran corazón.

_La noche va estirando sus ojeas_

_Sobre el gris de la ribera_

_Dónde anida este corazón_

_Y apuesta todo el resto que el queda_

_Y en un golpe al fin se juega_

_El futuro de su gran pasión_

_Sabiendo que el que espera desespera_

_Y el dolor es la moneda_

_Con que paga siempre el perdedor_

_Arriesga en el fuego de una hoguera_

_Tanta lucha tanta entrega_

_Tanta sin razón_

_Te vas amor…_

_La noche es larga cuando tu no estas_

_Sin tu latir_

_Lastima el frio de la soledad_

_Tus ojos que se clavan como espinas_

_Que tortura que obnubilan_

_Que me gritan que ya no vendrán_

_Las horas implacables fugitiva sin tu amor_

_De golondrinas que no vuelven más_

El oji amatista pudo sentir el vacio y la ausencia e inevitablemente se sintió triste, aun así término de cantar la última frase.

_Las horas implacables fugitiva sin tu amor_

_De golondrinas que no vuelven más_

Los últimos acordes cesaron, el silencio inundo el lugar, solo interrumpido por el crepitar de las olas contra el casco de la embarcación. Con calma el castaño dejo la guitarra y se estiro cual felino feliz, su ejecución resulto satisfactoria y en verdad se sentía satisfecho.

Luego tomar su ya famosa Bitácora, que había quedado olvidada, en la mesita, justo frente a él. La hojeo y vio fotos de su llegada al aeropuerto de Tenerife Norte, de allí nos dirigimos en busca de una posada llamada "El renacer de la luna". Nos recibió la amable Isabel-sama quien era la dueña del lugar junto con sus dos hijos. Por lo que nos habían dicho hasta allí había ido Hikaru pero llegamos tarde según nos comento Isabel-sama Hikaru-kun se había embarcado con rumbo a Japón pero no sabía exactamente a dónde.

Ryoma-kun decidió que nos hospedaríamos en ese lugar ya que mi aniki no se sintió muy bien en ese momento. Nos cuidaron y agasajaron muy bien mientras esperábamos al llegada de Uma-one-chan y su esposo Hatake. Ellos dos quedaron en traer el barco a penas se lo pedíamos, asique cuando estábamos en Buenos Aires, Ryoma los había llamado para que nos alcanzaran en aquel punto.

Luego de despedirnos comenzamos nuestro regreso y aquí me encuentro ahora, casi a horas de llegar a lo que me dijeron era mi hogar…

Solo espero encontrar a alguien que traiga a mi mente el pasado que se convirtió en algo esquivo para mí…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Aquí Angie reportando se, ¿les gusto? Espero que si ^^. En verdad me costó muchísimo escribirlo porque mis musas andaban súper mega esquivas, después del fic del cumple de Shu donde puse todas mis energías.

Bueno ahora Shu está por llegar a Tokio… a partir de ahora todo será emocionante *o*!!

Mil gracias por la paciencia a:

**Mizuki-chan** (perdón por la demora espero poder complacerte con ese nuevo capitulo, por cierto gracias por leerlo ^^) **Mireya** (gracias por tu review, en verdad trabaje mucho para lograr el cap espero te guste la actualización) **Naravillbs** (Bueno no recuerda el peque Shu, pero tiene experiencias nuevas eso le ayudara a afrontar lo que él espera ¿no te parece? Bueno espero tu opinión) **Beba** (Bueno cuando quieras dejar oro comentario pues me alegrare) **Elime** ( My sister! Espero sigas leyendo esto y me des tu opinión nee? Valoro mucho eso)


	14. Chapter 14

LARIHHHOOOO!!!! WoW! HELLO! A LITTLE HERE LADY SESS, BACK AGAIN *o*!!!!!

K: Show time!!! (Varios disparos al aire)

Lady: es cierto Mr k ^^

Hiro: no le des alas lady-sama luego lo soporto yo Y.Y

Lady: no creo que te hagas mucho problema ¿nee Hiro-chan? (codeándolo)

Hiro: Etto…U////U

Lady: bueno ahora lo primero ustedes dos (señala a K y a Hiro) vallan a juntar margaritas por ahí debo saludar a mis chibis ^^

K: Ok.. Come with me prety boy ( arrastra a Hiro)

Lady: bueno ¿cómo están mis lindas niñas y niños? Yo aquí trabajando a Full, ya saben aprovechando las musas ^^

Este capítulo está dedicado íntegramente a mi único amor chiquito la dueña de mi tiempo y mi espacio hace 14 años en un día como hoy nació mi pequeña Lucy-chan ( estoy vieja demonios XD) mi peque espero que pases este día lo mejor que puedas no olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Espero no les moleste mi declaración de amor hacia esta personita, nada de celos que yo tengo amor para todas y todos por el mundo jajaja soy como una madre popular XD. Sin más jaleo mil gracias a quienes dedican su tiempo a leer mis locas ideas, manden mensajes o no se los agradezco pro el tiempo invertido. Bien ahora a leer espero sea de su agrado.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 1****4º (El tiempo sin ti)**

El maldito ruido del teléfono repicaba en su embotado cerebro, una y otra vez… no quería contestar porque eso significaría despertar y por alguna razón él no quería dejar ese espacio tan suyo dónde nada, ni nadie lo podría separar de su adorada obsesión, tampoco tenía fuerzas para ir hasta ese maldito aparato y escuchar a el estúpido ser que osaba sacarlo de su hermoso sueño…

No había perdón de Dios ¿cómo rayos podían ser tan crueles? ¡Pero qué va! Del modo en que insistía, en hacer sonar ese estridente repicar, estaba visto que no dejaría de molestar hasta que tomara la estúpida bocina y le gritara que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez.

Magullando un sinfín de improperios abrió los ojos dejando ya a su fantasía para ser golpeado por la soledad el vacio… como quien dice por la realidad. Sus orbes vagaron por aquella habitación de neutro color, era tan fría e impersonal como un cuarto de hotel, pero estaba bien…

-"Así está muy bien…"- pensó, el correr de sus lúgubres pensamientos fue interrumpido por el estrepitoso sonido que volvió a detenerse al no recibir respuesta, dándole un poco de descanso al embotado cerebro, el silencio volvió a arrullarlo.

El recuerdo de aquel sueño tan cálido y dulce se agolpó en su mente, frustrado se llevo su mano y cubrió sus ojos, intentado volver aquel refugio que creaba su mente, era su único escape, definitivamente fantasear era lo único que le quedaba. Ya casi volvía a dejarse llevar por aquella esencia cálida que se había quedado grabado en él a pesar del tiempo, suspiró con la esperanza de irse al lugar que su mente erigía solo para mantenerlo alejado de allí… ese perverso mundo cruel y real.

Pero no el maldito aparato volvió a crispar sus tímpanos, más que frustrado que antes se puso de pie, pero tarde se dio cuenta que estaba enredado en las sabanas y el frustrado moviente, de apartarse del lecho, fue bloqueado de inmediato haciendo que callera de cara al piso. Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar mientras jaló con fuerza a lo atrevida tela que lo mantenía atraparlo pero el agotamiento y las ganas de batirse a duelo con aquel trapo miserable se esfumaron cual suspiro de ángel, volteo su cuerpo boca arriba y se quedo tirado en el piso observando el cielo raso.

Si alguien lo viera en ese estado seguramente no daría crédito a sus ojos, los tabloides sensacionalistas probablemente pagarían fortuna por una foto de su estado actual. Para su suerte o desgracia tenía un protector demasiado veras en esto de cuidarlo, era un hecho ya que no lo dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, aunque se lo pido un millar de veces resultaba totalmente inútil. Por el solo hacer su capricho se había convertido en su sombra, más ya no le interesaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, nada tenía sentido ni siquiera ese hombre pesado y cargoso con una sonrisa eterna y poco creíble en el rostro.

-Estúpido Seguchi…- gruño desde su lugar…

Si aunque resulte increíble de pensar el ser que se encontraba tirado cual vegetal en el piso de su dormitorio no era nada más y nada menos que el renombrado novelista Yuki Eiri. El mentado escritor bufó molesto al escuchar los golpes en la puerta de su departamento. Volvió a intentar moverse y zafarse de aquel pedazo de tela, en esa labor estaba cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y de inmediato al vos de su hermana resonó en el departamento.

-Eiri… ¿Eiri Donde estas?- la vos femenina se acercaba e insistía en llamarlo cada vez con más desesperación, se notaba la agitación que aquejaba a la persona por lo que Yuki no pudo más que compadecerse de su hermana y contestarle.

-Aquí estoy Mika - replicó con calma, de inmediato una castaña hizo acto de aparición y se quedo parada en el umbral observando a su hermano.

-¿Eiri qué demonios estás haciendo allí? – se adelanto hasta quedar junto a él.

-¿Que no ves?- contesto con ironía - descansado – El rubio no pudo evitar el sarcasmo, estaba más allá de su control, a pesar de que su Onee-san no hacía más que cuidarlo en ocasiones se sentía asfixiado, para ser sincero lo asfixiaban todo el tiempo, ella, su esposo, su estúpido hermano menor…

Pero Yuki no podía enojarse con Mika, no ahora, la observó mientras intentaba deshacer los nudos de tela alrededor de sus piernas, que el mismo había hecho mientras dormía, su característica figura sensual había desaparecido hacía ya varios meses, pero no por eso se veía menos hermosa en verdad al maternidad le había sentado bien logrando esa belleza particular.

-Eiri ayúdame ¿quieres?- pidió la castaña más que agitada, su embarazo ya casi estaba a término y le era casi imposible no fatigarse con las cosas más simples. No ayudaba que siempre estaba con el corazón en la boca cuando su hermano no contestaba el teléfono por más que insistiera. Debía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero desde que Shuichi se había ido la estabilidad mental de su Ototo había menguado considerablemente y las cosas idiotas que hacía era prueba tangible de que necesitaba supervisión permanente.

Esa era una de las razones de estar allí y otra muy importante era que el mismo cantante pidiera a Tohma que cuidara de lo más importante para él. Y si su esposo ya era protector con su hermano ahora lo era más, pero comprendía la reacción ella misma había leído la carta que dejara para Hiroshi, por eso ayudaba con la supervisión de Eiri.

-¿Mika te sucede algo?- cuestiono el rubio al ver el semblante serio de su Onee-san.

-No nada – sonrió para tranquilizarlo y volvió a la tarea logrando al fin zafarlo de aquel amarre -¡listo!

-Gracias – murmuro el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, a pesar de su mareo inicial logro mantener su postura habitual – ¿Qué necesitas? –cuestionó.

-¿Me quieres decir porque no contestabas el teléfono, ni al celular? Me preocupe – algo cansada se sentó en la cama – Se que en estas fechas te pones mal y…

-Estoy bien – afirmó el hombre de ojos ámbar mientras volteaba rumbo al baño.

-Sabes que no es cierto- como respuesta a su afirmación, se escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrarse estrepitosamente casi de inmediato se escucho la ducha abrirse.

Suspirando con cansancio la castaña se puso de pie intentando mantener el equilibrio, puso su mano en el abultado vientre y lo acaricio como respuesta el pequeño ser que yacía oculto pateo provocando mariposas en su estomago.

–No te preocupes tu tío estará bien- afirmó la castaña.- nosotros nos haremos cargo ¿nee?

De inmediato puso manos a la obra y ordenó el cuarto, abrió las ventanas viseadas por el encierro. Al ver más o menos ordenada al habitación se dirigió a la cocina dónde intentó preparar algo decenté para ese cabezota de su hermano. Desde hacía más de 6 meses hacia la misma rutina, siempre venia a verlo cada tres o cuatro días, sabiendo que lo encontraría como un vegetal moribundo.

Había sido muy difícil ver a Eiri en ese estado, y según le contara su esposo los primeros seis meses fueron peor, ella no se encontraba en el país cuando paso aquel sucedo tan horrible. La desaparición de Shuichi en verdad afecto a más de una persona que rodeaba su ámbito. Pero sin duda los más afectados fueron su hermana menor, su mejor amigo y Eiri.

Si bien supo, por su esposo, que tanto la señorita Shindou, como el joven Nakano estaban bien contenidos por personas responsables que los apreciaban y animaban a continuar viviendo, era completamente diferente con su Ototo, el único que tenía esa virtud de sondear el abismo donde él solía permanecer, había decidido desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Fue difícil en muchos aspectos, no solo para la compañía disquera, que tuvo que afrontar un sinfín de demandas por la ausencia del cantante, sino que Eiri se había sumido en una depresión que intento oculta, pero que era más que evidente, ya que no salió del departamento a no ser que fuese para comprar cerveza o cigarrillos y eso fue hasta que encontró un delivery para esas dos cosas.

Los días siguientes a la desaparición de Shuichi, sucedieron un sinfín de encuentros desagradables entre Nakano y Eiri. El primero exigía las cosas que el pequeño cantante había dejado en el departamento y obviamente su hermano no se las quiso dar. Llegaron a irse a las manos, tan grave fue el episodio que Mr K y Tohma tuvieron que intervenir.

-Mika se está quemando la tostada – afirmó el rubio mientras apagaba la tostadora.

-Ho! Perdona me quede pensando en quien sabe que cosas… - se disculpó.

-Está bien – superando Yuki fue hasta al cafetera y sirvió un poco de café para él, mientras que su hermana preparaba un poco de Té para ella.

-Eiri…

-Mh?

-Mañana se cumple un año de la – la palabra _Muerte_ sucumbió en su garganta femenina al ver los ojos fríos de su hermano, sabía que ese era un tema que Eiri aun no aceptaba por lo que corrigió - de la desaparición de Shuichi.

-¿y? – respondió intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- quiso saber ella.

-No entiendo tu pregunta – era una simple evasiva sabia a la perfección que era lo que pretendía sonsacarle su hermana mayor pero no podía responder con la sinceridad que ella se merecía ya que ni el mismo sabia que pasaría a partir del día siguiente. Nada en su vida era claro desde hacía ya 12 meses…

-Eiri sabes que la prensa te comerá vivo cuando se enteren que Shuichi desapareció – el rubio observó la clara preocupación en la fisonomía de su herma mayor.- Tohma ha conseguido mantener la desaparición en completo secreto pero me dijo que solo seria hasta que se cumpla el plazo que acordaron contigo.

-NO te preocupes – bebió su café y con eso dio por terminado el tema. Se puso de pie y levanto los platos echando la comida al tacho de basura se le había ido el apetito casi al instante en que su Onee-san toco el tema de Shu.

Mika lo vio salir de la cocina, se veía tan demacrado, como si fuese un fantasma en busca del perdón. Un alma que vaga en el purgatorio; Sabía fehacientemente que al cumplirse el plazo pactado de la desaparición de Shindou-kun, la búsqueda cesaría y se haría pública la desaparición y se vendrían días complicados no solo para el grupo sino para las personas que rodeaban al cantante.

Seguramente habría investigaciones, preguntas y careos, que no creía le hicieran bien a nadie. La joven termino su té y se puso en pie debía ir al médico no podía quedarse como quisiera para hacerle compañía ese tonto pariente suyo. Se dirigió a la sala y vio a su hermano fumando mientras sus ojos se perdían en quién sabe qué mundo irreal. Suspirando se acerco a él y toco su hombro.

-Eiri

-¿Mh?

-Tengo cita con el médico – dijo con tranquilidad - vendré mañana.

-No voy a estar – replicó sin más.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes cuida a mi sobrino y vete a descansar y evita que ese esposo tuyo me moleste – antes que la mujer repicara agregó – Deja que esto lo haga a mi manera nos veremos pasado mañana.

-Está bien – aceptó ella y en un acto sentimental beso la mejilla de su hermano - Cuídate Eiri que tu ahijado se preocupara por ti- afirmó mientras acariciaba su gran barriga.

-De acuerdo – afirmó algo sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana.

-Nos vemos – saludo para luego cerrar la puerta dejando el departamento completamente en silencio.

Casi de inmediato el escritor se dirigió a su estudio, al abrir la puerta el ambiente cargado olor a tabaco llego a él. A pesar de estar en penumbras se pudo ver claramente la portátil apagada, junto a ella estaba _Rekodo-chan_ y la caja de cintas que fueron sus compañeras por mucho tiempo.

Más conforme avanzaron los meses el temor a que se rompiera lo único tangible que el quedaba de Shu se acrecentó, no estaba listo para perder aquel preciado tesoro. Por lo que había digitalizado todas las cintas para poder escucharlas mil veces más. Esa era la función que cumplía su portátil ahora, cargaba con la vos de Shu, ya que dado que había entrado en un pozo oscuro su faceta de escritor también se hundió, la considerada editora le había dado vacaciones forzadas por tiempo indefinido.

Tomo asiento en su cómodo sillón y abrió la portátil acto seguido la encendió y busco los archivos, se había tomado el trabajo de separar los temas que Shu había grabado en una carpeta especial. Conectó el reproductor y apretó play… Total la lista que tenía era la misma de siempre.

El sonido de aquella vos inundo el lugar, mientras que Yuki cerraba los ojos imaginaba los gestos de su niño al cantar…

-Ya un año –murmuró mientras el nudo en su garganta se apretaba. Casi por arte de magia como le sucedía siempre que se acercaba la fecha de aniversario su inspiración retornaba, se acerco a su escritorio tomó lápiz y papel cerró los ojos - un mes más sin ti, treinta días de vacio – sin poder, ni querer evitarlo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Suspirando con pesadez abrió los ojos y liberó aquella angustia no solo trasformada en lágrimas que mojaban su rostro sino en palabras que plasmaba en aquel papel.

_Lloro por ti_

_  
__**Desde aquel momento **_

_**Quisiera detener el tiempo  
La peor decisión de mi vida fue decirte adiós**_

_(__Lloró por ti__)_

_**Donde estas?**_

Solo pudo escribir eso en ese instante, su mano tembló obligándolo a detenerse, el bolígrafo de oro, uno de los últimos obsequios de su niño, resbalo de la pálida mano. Acongojado apoyo su cabeza en la pila de papeles dónde había escrito todos sus sentimientos. Cada papel tenía una canción dedicada a su niño…

Era la única manera que encontró para poder expresar aquella soledad, hacer lo que Shuichi mas amaba era otra forma de estar junto a él, como hacia todos los meses escribía una canción para decirle todo lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

Seguramente Shu estaría feliz si pudiera leerlas, pero el avance del tiempo era implacable. Y la decisión estaba tomada no podía seguir así…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

El rubio empresario observo el reloj de oro que ostentaba en su muñeca izquierda, el tiempo avanzaba y él seguía complicado en ese problema. Faltaba solo una hora para la entrevista con el médico de su esposa, como esposo responsable debía participar de esa consulta se lo había prometido a Mika, en esta ocasión no habría nada que lo detuviera en esa oficina no se iba a perder la ultima ecografía de su primogénito.

Tantas cosas que hacer y él con tan poco tiempo, bien habría que delegar no podía hacer otra cosa, por el intercomunicador llamó a su asistente y impartió sus ordenes, una vez concluido tomó su abrigo sombrero y salió de sus aficionas anunciando que volvería después de comer.

En otros tiempos la secretaria se hubiera asombrado, pero desde el anuncio del embarazo de la esposa de su jefe, el presidente de NG, había cambiado bastante. Dividiendo su tiempo con las responsabilidades de esposo. Se alegraba por él, ella podía notar esa calma que envolvía a su empleador y eso hacía que su trabajo fuera más ameno y agradable.

Seguchi se despidió y se dirigió al ascensor, casi llegaba al estacionamiento cuando sonó su celular. Al ver de quien se trataba contesto de inmediato.

-Hola Mika

-Hola Querido

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy algo preocupada si debo ser sincera – expresó duditativa.

-¿Paso algo con el Bebe? ¿Tienes algo malo? ¿Ya es hora? ¿Donde estas? – la retahíla de preguntas fue interrumpida.

-Cálmate Tohma el bebe está bien aun falta para el parto el que me tiene preocupada es Eiri.

-¿Fuiste a verlo?

-Si me asuste mucho porque llame varias veces y no respondió asique me fui a su departamento

-¿Le paso algo malo?

-Lo encontré enredado en sus propias sabanas, estaba tirado en el piso y parecía no querer moverse de ese lugar como si nada le importara- comento entre suspiros.

-Sabes que cuando se acerca la fecha de otro aniversario él se pone así – justificó el tecladista mientras hacía señas al chofer para que avanzara.

-Sí pero he notado algo extraño no sé cómo explicarte..

-¿Ya estás en la clínica?

-Estoy a punto de llegar ¿y tú?

-Me dirigió hacia allá en este instante

-Bueno hablamos cuando llegues

-Está bien nos vemos – cortó la comunicación y al instante volvió a sonar su celular – Moshi moshi

-¡Tohma aquí tu cuñadito lindo!

-Tatsuha-kun que bueno oírte – contestó acomodándose en su asiento- ¿Cómo has estado? hace mucho que no tenía noticias tuyas.

-Acabamos de llegar a Tokio

-¿Acabamos?

-My Honey y yo- sonrió triunfante.

-Ya veo ¿y dónde está Ryuichi ahora?

-Duerme después del viaje le dije que durmiera un poco, además estaba bastante alterado con esto de que hace un año que Shu-chan se fue – hubo un silencio pesado que el moreno rompió – Estoy preocupado de cómo reaccionara my honey, cuando sepa la verdad, sabes que el crees que Shuichi se fue de viaje.

-Yo creí que se lo habías aclarado hace meses

-Lo intente, pero cuando le conté todo reaccionó de la peor manera ¿recuerdas?

-Si me contaste de la crisis

-Sí, fue horrible tuvo una crisis nerviosa muy grande cuando volvió en si su mente había borrado lo que el dije, No me pareció prudente no insistir.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi amigo Tatsuha-kun.

-Las gracias las debería dar yo que me diste una oportunidad al presentarme con él.

-Bueno avísame cualquier cosa

-Claro…- estaba apunto de cortar pero volvió a hablar - Oye

-dime…

-¿Y Mika como esta?

-Bien ahora voy a verla tenemos cita con el obstetra

-Que bien besos a mi sobrino y a mi One-chan dile que la llamaré luego.

-De acuerdo.

El chofer detuvo la Limosina y anuncio el destino indicado, el presidente agradeció y salió del elegante auto. El estacionamiento de la clínica era el lugar ideal, seguramente no sería descubierto por algún fotógrafo, se dirigió al ascensor una vez que llegó a la recepción preguntó por el consultorio de la obstetra. Pero antes que el dieran las indicaciones una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo- afirmó la vos femenina.

-Te lo prometí Mika – aseveró el rubio dándole a su esposa un beso en al frente.

-Si como las otras veces – argumento la castaña mientras besaba a su esposo en los labios.

-Te pedí disculpas por eso

-Bueno ya estás aquí aun falta para que me atiendas ¿me acompañas a comer algo dulce a la cafetería?

-Sus deseos son órdenes - la guio poniendo su mano en la espalda – De paso me cuentas que paso con Eiri-kun

-Bueno…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

El ruido del celular lo distrajo de su tarea preferida asique con mala gana contesto el aparatito infernal - Hello

-Mr K – saludo una vos conocida.

-Sakano-san?

-Si ¿cómo has estado y Nakano-kun como sigue?

-Well thanks and you?(bien gracias y ustedes? )

-Bien aquí intentando organizar nuestro regreso ya sabe lo complicado que es volver de un viaje promocional.

-Comprendo eso quiere decir que pronto estarán de regreso?

-¡Si al fin en casa! seguramente llegaremos mañana aun no está confirmado el horario de arribo.

-Excellent eso pondrá muy contento a Hiroshi

-¿Como esta él?

-Good….

-Por tu tono de vos creo que mientes…

-je... Te has vuelto muy perspicaz creo que ese novio tuyo te está ayudando a superar muchas cosas jajajajaja – rio por su propio chiste.

-jejeje – luego de que paso risa volvió a cuestionar- ¿Qué le pasa a Hiroshi-kun?

-Sabes que cada vez que se cumple un mes más de la desaparición de Shu, Hiro insiste en ir a casa de Yuki-san por las cosas del pink boy.

-A pesar de que la señorita Shindou consiguió que Yuki-san le diera las cosas el reclama en ir?

-Bueno… Hiroshi insiste en que faltan cosas.

-No quisiera estar en tus zapatos esos dos deben ser oponentes dignos de ver en un coliseo romano.

-Well, si no fuera porque sé que todo ese disgusto le hace muy mal a la salud de my prety boy lo dejaría.

-Ya veo aun no está bien

-Ha mejorado

-¿Aun tiene ataques de pánico?

-De vez en cuando no tan frecuentes como antes

-Seguiremos hablando cuando regresemos

-Mándales saludos a Suguru-kun

-Si se los daré, Adiós…

-Bye

Claudie cerró el celular y observó a su pequeño amante, quien dormía junto a él, su cabello rojo caía como cascada hacia un costado, mientras que su cuerpo se pegaba completamente a él. Aun se maravillaba de lo frágil que resulto ser Hiroshi.

Si bien Nakano era un hombre de carácter fuerte, al menos él pensó eso, la desaparición de su mejor amigo había hecho estragos en su sistema nervioso dejando expuesta una faceta más dependiente.

Si... Así era su niño, porque era suyo desde hacía meses que eran pareja oficial. Hiro había creado una dependencia hacia su persona que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Pero había momentos en los que el otro Hiroshi aparecía, y siempre hacía acto de aparición cuando estaba enfrente la misma persona, Yuki Eiri.

La primera vez fue un tremendo choque para quienes observaban aquel episodio.

Todo había comenzado cuando se cumplieron los primeros 15 días de la ausencia del pink boy, esa mañana al entrar en el cuarto de su huésped observó la cama vacía, ya que él rubio era el primero en despertar he ir a ver como había dormido su invitado, lo más extraño de el episodio fue que al ir a la ducha escucho atreves de la puerta canturrea al pelirrojo.

Supuso que al fin el prety boy había controlado sus emociones y que ese era un gran paso, se fue a la cocina para ver que había de comer. Estaba terminado de preparar el café cuando el peli largo hizo acto de aparición.

-Goog Morning – saludo Winchester.

-Buenos días K-san

-I see you getting up from a good mood (veo que te levantaste de mejor humor)

Sin responder el menor tomo asiento y espero que le sirvieran su desayuno, ante el silencio el americano volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Que quieres hacer hoy pretty boy?

-Voy a ir por las cosas de Shu – afirmó, el rubio observo la determinación en aquella mirada asique solo se limito a sentir- K-san me podrías llevar no creo que pueda manejar mi moto con el bolso de Shuichi en ella?

-No problem… - contestó, casi de inmediato el menor se puso de pie – ¿Now?

-hai..

El recorrido desde el departamento del rubio manager hasta el edificio donde convivían hasta hace poco el cantante y el escritor se hizo en absoluto silencio, al parecer Hiroshi solo estaba concentrado en controlar la ansiedad que lo dominaba mientras que sus ojos no enfocaban nada a su alrededor. Por su parte Winchester desviaba su azul mirada hacia su acompañante entre semáforo y semáforo, el cuerpo estaba tenso sus manos ansiosas se retorcían en su regazo; En verdad no estaba seguro que fuese una decisión acertada la que había tomado, fue por eso que había llamado a Seguchi para visarle de la decisión de Hiro.

Apenas bajaron del ascensor Hiroshi apresuro el paso para llegar lo antes posible al departamento, golpeo con insistencia una dos tres veces y no hubo respuesta.

Obviamente Nakano volvió a insistir con más violencia, hasta que se hoyó un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta.

-Seguchi te eh dicho que… - el semblante demacrado y ojeroso de el yuki se hizo presente, cambio drásticamente al enfocar a su visita, a pesar de su estado actual sus ojos brillaron en desafío - ¿Qué demonios quieren aquí?- ladró.

-Vine a terminar un encargo que me dejaron – sentencio el menor mientras intentaba cruzar el umbral.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí- afirmó el rubio impidiéndole el paso.

-Es la última voluntad de mi amigo y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir – empujo al maldito hombre causante de las desgracias de su mejor amigo y paso.

-Oye tú – como león furioso el escritor tomó el brazo del invasor y lo jalo para afuera.

-Suéltame bastardo- escupió el pelirrojo mientras se zafaba del agarre del dueño de casa y se dirigía al dormitorio donde sabia estaban las pertenencias de Shu.

-Te dije que no tienes nada que hacer aquí – aseveró con enfado a flor de piel mientras lo jalaba con violencia, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentado en el piso.

La respiración de ambos estaba alterada, en sus ojos se veía la determinación, ninguno sedería a las exigencia del otro, esta vez no estaba Shuichi para impedir que se dieran el gusto de matarse a golpes.

-Lárgate de mi casa- ordenó el escritor.

-No sin las cosas de mi amigo

-Aquí no tienes nada que sea tuyo

-Shuichi me pidió que no dejara nada que le perteneciera aquí

-Pues que venga ese baka a buscarlas

-Sabes que le no vendrá – los ojos de Nakano se aguaron - EL ESTA MUERTO Y ES TU CULPA!-grito el menor

-CALLATE- ordenó el escritor mientras tiraba el primer puño que impacto en la mejilla del joven guitarrista

-TU MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS JUNTAS, CADA LAGRIMA, CADA MOMENTO TRISTE QUE LE HICISTE PASAR A SHU – Hiroshi se lanzo contra el rubio maldito.

Sin que K pudiera detenerlo la disputa se llevo a cabo, en un principio el rubio manager pensó que sería mejor dejarlos que se desahoguen a su manera pero conforme los golpes se hacían más agresivos y violentos temió por la salud de Hiroshi.

El joven guitarrista respiraba agitadamente, un hilo de sangre se escurría de su boca que limpio con el dorso de la mano, a pesar de sentirse mareado no iba a ceder era su compromiso personal con su amigo.

Por su parte el escritor no aceptaba que ese estúpido criejo tocara nada que el perteneciera a su baka, no había nadie que le hiciera cambiar de idea, las cosas no saldrían de ese departamento aunque tuviera que moler a palos al estúpido disque amigo de su bola rosa.

La segunda ronda de golpes estaba por comenzar cuando hizo acto de presencia un acalorado Seguchi. Observó al escena golpe va golpe viene, intento dar un paso pero Mr K lo detuvo, la mirada sebera de el rubio tecladista no intimido a Winchester, quien guardo su arma y se dirigió al meollo del asunto. Sujetó a Hiroshi de la cintura jalo de él y lo saco del departamento.

Tohma fue presuroso hacia su cuñado quien intento rechazar la ayuda pero las fuerzas disminuyeron casi de inmediato, por lo que el mayor lo guio al sofá.

Así había concluido el primer encuentro y cada mes en que se cumplía el aniversario del la desaparición del chibi rosa, Hiro ideaba alguna manera de aparecerse en el departamento del escritor a reclamar lo que según el faltaba. Siempre terminaban a puño limpio unas veces era Hiro quien propinaba golpes certeros otras era el escritor, de eso hacía ya un año. Esperaba que en este nueva conmemoración Hiroshi aceptara de una vez que las cosas que Mr Yuki había cedido a su hermana era todo lo que conseguirían.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Syusuke abrió los ojos asustado al no sentir a su prometida a su lado, de inmediato se puso de pie y fue hacía dónde sospechaba podía encontrarla. Camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su cuñado. Como había supuesto allí encontró a Maiko, ella se encontraba limpiando el cuarto mientras que el sonido de uno de los videos favoritos del peli rosa se veía por la televisión.

El castaño observó a su novia, estaba tan abstraída que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia. Noto que extendía la mano hacia el conejo rosado que siempre mantenía sobre la cama de su cuñado.

Una de las pocas cosas que había conseguido con su dulce mirar la jovencita Shindou. Ese hecho ocurrió dos meses después de que Hiro fuera por el bolso de Shuichi.

Según le había comentado el guitarrista en una de sus últimas visitas junto al extraño sujeto rubio que le hablaba a su arma. El amigo de la infancia de Shindou-kun había afirmadó que el mentado escritor no quería darle ningunas de las cosas que el pertenecían a Maiko por derecho. Al otro día bien temprano ella le pidió que la alcanzara a una dirección. Al estar frente aquel edificio elegante la Pequeña pareció dudar en avanzar, obviamente le brinde mi mano ella sonrió apenas y apretó mi extremidad luego ingresamos al edificio.

Al estar frente a la puerta llamamos, tuvimos que esperar unos 10 minutos para que un sujeto con el aspecto de un zombi nos atendieran. Sin decir nada se hizo a un lado y nos dejo pasar, con un gesto que hiciera con su mano nos invito a sentarnos. Una vez que nos acomodamos en uno de sus elegantes sillones de cuero negro esperamos que nuestro anfitrión nos acompañara.

Observe como los ojos de Miako se aguaron de inmediato volvía a sostener su mano dándole valor que sabía que necesitaba.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestione preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes – afirmó ella esbozando una linda sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El dueño de casa apareció con una bandeja cargada con bebidas, que coloco en una mesa frente a nosotros. El rubio tomo asiento luego de coger una cerveza.

-Yuki-sensei – hablo por fin Maiko.

-Si vienes por algunas cosas de tu hermano está bien, podrás encontrarlas en la habitación – dijo sin más el rubio.

-Gracias – contesto ella regalando la más linda sonrisa.

Siendo yo un simple observador del intercambio de miradas entre mi novia y su cuñado, me sorprendí mucho al ver los ojos dorados cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. Después de todas las cosas que había dicho Nakano-kun y los comentarios de los tabloides uno tiene una imagen pre diseñada de las personas, del ser ese frio y distante que me habían descrito no pude notar nada, solo observe a un hombre devorado por la soledad.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el tacto suave de mi dulce Maiko, quien pedía con sutileza que la acompañara. Me puse de pie y la acompañe al cuarto, casi al instante de poner un pie dentro en la habitación se pudo sentir el aroma tan particular, una mescla de tabaco y colonia masculina. Según las indicaciones del pelirrojo el bolso con las pertenencias de Shindou-kun estaba en el ropero hacia allí me dirigí pero mi novia se adelanto hacia dónde descansaba un conejo rosa, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo presiono contra su pecho mientras temblaba, fui junto a ella y la abrace hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Puedes llevarte lo que desees – escuchamos la vos sombría de Yuki-san.

-Gracias – contestó mi pequeña desde el refugio de mi pecho.

Solo trajimos unas cuantas cosas sin importancia, el conejo rosa, unos videos, algo de ropa. Al despedirnos del escritor Maiko lo abrazo y lloro un poco. Observe silencioso como el rubio acariciaba el cabello de mi prometida. No tuve celos porque se notaba que no había más que el compartir la tristeza de ambos. Desde aquella ocasión todas las mañanas era la misma rutina, siempre que perdía de vista a su pequeña la buscaba en el cuarto de su hermano acariciando el conejo rosa…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

El día había trascurrido apático desde que Mika se había ido todo trascurrió sin ninguna novedad, se había quedado dormido en una mala posición y su cuerpo le reclamaba por sus acciones. El dolor de cabeza, su acompañante eterno, arremetía con fuerzas. Sabía que la migraña se pondría peor si no se tranquilizaba pero conforme las horas seguían su curso él era consciente que su tiempo límite se acercaba. No quería decirle adiós a la única persona que en verdad lo había amado, con defectos y virtudes, Shuichi lo había amado como nadie.

Por eso y muchas razones más se negaba aceptar lo que todos ya daban por hecho.

El amor era un regalo que le ofrecieron en una bandeja de plata y él con sus estúpidas acciones y decisiones demostró que no supo valorar; Si Eiri lo sabía, a pesar de todo aquellas cosas malas que él solía hacer su pequeño baka lo amo hasta aquel patético día en que decidió irse. Y esa decisión también fue culpa suya…

_Te busque en el infinito, (__**te**__** busque**__** en el **__**infinito**__)_

_Y en las huellas de tus manos (__**huellas de tus manos**__)  
En uno de mis cigarrillos, (__**estoy**__** loco por ti**__)_

_Esperando hasta el cansancio (__**esperando hasta el cansancio**__)_

_Y tú me has echado al olvido (__**estoy**__** desesperado**__)_

_Y la suerte se me escapa en un suspiro (__**en**__** un suspiro**__)  
Y tú te me vas de mis manos __(__**te me vas**__)_

_Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos  
Y yo..._

_Lloro por ti_

Desde aquel día Tohma y el habían hecho lo imposible para encontrarlo, pero no tuvieron éxito, ¿acaso era cierto que Shuichi ya no quería volver a su lado? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de él? ¿Y que fui de todo ese amor que le había jurado darle eternamente?

Cara pregunta sin respuesta lograba que sus lágrimas se acumularan en las orbes felinas. Que más daba su orgullo, su coraza había caído hace meses y su corazón sangraba por la ausencia de su niño.__

_**Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio  
**__Lloro por ti  
__**Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos**__  
Lloro por ti  
__**Es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero**__  
Lloro por ti  
_

Las esperanzas son las que me han mantenido con vida, soñando con volver a verlo, a amarlo como se merece. Porque se merecía más que las migajas que le daba y no era porque no lo quisiera sino por cobardía que se ocultaba tras la murallas de la distancia y al frialdad. Pero ahora tenía una gran necesidad de expresarle todo aquello; Necesitaba decírselo pero él no estaba.

-Shuichi… - murmuro el escritor mientras que en un arrebató se puso el abrigo y salió del departamento.

_  
__**Quiero ser sincero**_

_**  
Y llevo en ti pensando todo el día, **_

_**Deja ya la rebeldía  
Lloro que lloro y la cama sigue vacía,**_

_**Tu eres mi alegría vivo en la agonía  
Por ti yo vivía sin ti yo nada seria  
De tente hablas conmigo un poco**_

_**Que me vuelvo yo loco, loco **_

_**Porque ya no tengo tu piel  
Contigo fui fiel **_

_**Y ahora vivo con el problema de tener tan lejos**_

_**  
**__Y tú has llenado el vació_

_En un rincón donde tu boca fue mi alivio  
y tú te me vas de las manos (__**viviendo de recuerdos**__)_

_Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos  
y yo... __lloro por ti_

En su mente no había otra cosa que recuerdos, esos que eran el motor para seguir hora tras hora, día a día, mes a mes.

Pero la soledad que pesaba y lo sometía era infinita, extrañaba cada caricia de su niño así como sentir su aroma mesclado con la escancias de ambos luego de una noche de amor; si amor porque él le hacía el amor, las palabras no eran su fuerte pero si el arte de amar y el daba todo en aquellos momentos.

-"Porque no te diste cuenta Shu"- pensó frustrado mientras pisaba el acelerador.

En tanto en su mente se repetía aquella letra tan sentida que había escrito con el corazón en la mano, cada palabra era cierta. Pero era consciente que las dijo demasiado tarde y lo sabía a la perfección.

Tomo la autopista que lo llevaba a ese lugar al que iba cada mes. La noche había caído implacable y fría. El oleaje del mar se escuchaba mientras él se acercaba a la zona portuaria.

_  
__**No puedo seguir, **_

_**Despertando aquí **_

_**En este cuarto solo **_

_**Si no te tengo lloro**_

_**No puedo seguir, **_

_**Despertando aquí **_

_**En este cuarto solo **_

_**Si no te tengo lloro**__  
_

_Y es que no encuentro una salida _

_Ni yo puedo curar estas heridas  
y yo__…_

_Lloro por ti_

Había llegado al rompeolas, bajo del auto y se dirigió hasta donde había sido visto por última vez su niño, el viento era frio y salado se filtraba atreves del abrigo que llevaba pero no le importo.

Allí se quedo parado observando la nada, evocando un sinfín de cosas que había vivido en aquel tiempo compartido con ese torbellino rosa. La forma en que irrumpió en su vida sin pedir permiso, las veces que había sonreído por una simple muestra de afecto de su parte. Las caras triste que ponía con algún desplante de su parte. Extrañaba cada cosa que ese baka hacia y la soledad era casi intolerable como su necesidad de decirlo aquellas cosas que tan celosamente guardaba en su corazón.

Esos sentimientos desbordantes que ahora no le servían para nada, porque su Shu no estaba allí para escucharlo. Porque gracias a su estupidez había conseguido menguar la vitalidad de ese ángel que kami-sama había enviado solo para él.

-El baka fui yo…- susurró al viento.

Saco de su bolsillo aquel papel manchado con sus lágrimas, a pesar de la poca visibilidad lo leyó en voz alta mientras nuevamente sus ojos dejaban escapar una lágrima que se confundía con la brisa marina que golpeaba el rostro.

_  
__**Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio  
**__Lloro por ti  
__**Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos**__  
Lloro por ti  
__**Es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero  
**__Lloro por ti, __lloro por ti_

_  
__**No puedo seguir, **_

_**Despertando aquí **_

_**En este cuarto solo **_

_**Si no te tengo lloro**_

_**No puedo seguir, **_

_**Despertando aquí **_

_**En este cuarto solo **_

_**Si no te tengo lloro**_

_  
uuuh _

_Lloro por ti..._

Al terminar de leer aquel papel extendió la mano, en ese preciso instante el viento lo arrancó la hoja de papel de su mano. Suspirando pensó que no sería mala idea acompañar a Shuichi a dónde quiera que él estuviera.

La idea de regresar al departamento que compartieron lo hizo estremecer. No podía volver a ese lugar no mas, estaba cansado… Cansado de cada gesto de las personas que lo rodeaban, de los cuidados de Tohma y sus hermanos, de los ojos acusadores de Nakano, de la mirada triste de Maiko que sin pronunciar palabra había hecho más daño que los puños del guitarrista.

Y justo ese día, ya eran la 1 AM, se cumplían 1 año desde que Shuichi decidió abandonarlo… Ya no lo soportaba en verdad no podía seguir así.

-Disculpe…- llamo alguien a su espalda, pero no le prestó atención seguro era alguna estúpido periodista – Es buena canción deberías dársela a la persona a la que se la dedicaste seguramente te perdonara – dijo el muchacho a sus espaldas.

-"Esa voz"- pensó Yuki.- Disculpa?- cuestionó pero al voltearse para enfrentar al intruso se quedo atónito ante aquel chico.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta observó aquel joven de menuda contextura que extendió su mano. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de color rosa claro, por lo que no pudo notar cual era el tono de sus pupilas. El corazón de Yuki se acelero al máximo.

-¿Oiga está usted bien?

Los ojos felinos observaron aquel semblante tan parecido al de Shuichi, por una fracción de segundo pensó que era un fantasma.

oxoxoxoxoxox

nota del autor:

Angie: KYA!!... soy mala, muy mala lo se XD intenten no mandar cartas bombas porque me necesitan para que escriba el final XD Bueno ¿qué tal? Espero a ver llenado sus expectativas. Me disculpo por no contestar su review pero como ay dije al principio de este capítulo hoy es el cumple de mi peque asique sabrán disculparme.

Nos vemos con la buena voluntad de mis musas la semana que viene ¡*o*

Será hasta entonces ^^

Lady Sesshoumaru


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola gente linda!

Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho. Pues bien este capítulo está dedicado a todas mis pequeñas y pequeños que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que sale de mi alborotada cabeza.

A quienes dejan Review muy más sincero agradecimiento, se que a veces da flojera opinar. Pero es bueno saber que están ahí leyendo y dejando lo que les pasa con cada capítulo que publico. Sin más preámbulos aquí el nuevo cap espero que les guste.

Nos vemos abajo para el saludo final.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxox

**Capitulo anterior..**

Como si fuera en cámara lenta observó aquel joven de menuda contextura que extendió su mano. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una gorra, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de color rosa claro, por lo que no pudo notar cual era el tono de sus pupilas. El corazón de Yuki se acelero al máximo.

-¿Oiga está usted bien?

Los ojos felinos observaron aquel semblante tan parecido al de Shuichi, por una fracción de segundo pensó que era un fantasma.

xoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 15º (Tu quien eres?) **

No entendía como había terminado en ese sitio… Bueno si lo sabía para que engañarse…

Lo que sucedió es que apenas hacia unas horas habían amarrado en el puerto y luego de confirmar y tener todo en orden con las autoridades portuarias y el guarda costa. Cómo era de esperarse Ryoma-kun había llamado al médico, a pesar de las protestas y excusas que dio Kai-nii-san para no ir a esa hora a molestar, que obviamente su esposo ignoró; Logró conseguir que el médico en cuestión lo viera a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Terminaron yendo a la guardia de una prestigiosa clínica, donde el doctor ya mencionado hacía guardia. Para llegar con prontitud habían tomado un taxi, el frio era intenso típico de la época en que se encontraban, según le habían aclarado sus protectores, por eso iban bien abrigados conforme el clima lo requería.

A pesar de todo el alboroto y la inseguridad por el bienestar de Kaito-kun, el corazón del más joven de los tres estaba alborotado, ansioso de ver y descubrir esa cuidad que guardaba su pasado -"Pero primero la salud de mi Nii-san"- se dijo mentalmente intentando auto convencerse y ser paciente, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo.

Los hicieron esperar por 15 minutos dado que el clínico que ellos solicitaban estaba haciendo su ronda con algunos médicos que hacían su residencia, que al final fueron casi una hora. Kaito intentaba convencer de que volvieran con turno, Ryoma solo se negó a ceder esta vez. Esperamos hasta que por fin apareció una enfermera que les pidió que la acompañaran.

Pero en ese mismo instante en que fueron anunciarles que entrarían al consultorio, Shu se excusó y no ingresó. Así que se quedó solo en la sala de espera… pero se aburrió al trascurrir más o menos una 1 hora y sin novedades.

Fue entonces que recordó la historia que Kaito y Ryoma le contaran una de esas tantas noches en el medio del oscuro océano, según las indicaciones que le habían dado, sus guardianes, el lugar dónde lo hallaron no estaba lejos del puerto.

Dudo un momento, tal vez no era buena idea vagar solo, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba estar en aquel lugar donde su vida había cambiado. Fue por eso que se puso de pie y salió de allí casi corriendo, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la zona portuaria nuevamente. Al no haber tráfico llego casi en 15 minutos, pago la carrera y comenzó a caminar buscando el lugar exacto, al estar algo apartada de la avenida principal le tomó algo de tiempo ubicarse con exactitud.

Llevaba caminando al menos unos 50 minutos y ningún lugar le resultaba familiar, estaba frustrado. En su inocente cabeza había imaginado un sinfín de posibilidades. Pero la razón había protestado alegando que él no podría recuperar la memoria en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas…

Además el clima estaba endemoniadamente frio, por suerte estaba bien abrigado, llevaba puesto la gorra y chaqueta que le regalara Tenshi- onee-chan, asique se sentía protegido por el calorcito que generaba las prendas hechas con todo el amor para él.

Pero aun así la humedad del ambiente empañaba sus gafas obligándolo de vez en cuando a quitárselas para limpiarlas. Sabía que no era buena idea sacarse los lentes de contacto no hasta que tuviera alguna pista de su pasado por eso aun guardaba ese secreto por un tiempo más seria Hikaru Leim.

Estaba a punto de volver a la clínica cuando un papel le dio de lleno en la cara, extrañado se quito la hoja de sus ojos, estaba por tirarla pero su curiosidad pudo más por eso la extendió y leyó el contenido. Se quedó maravillado por un segundo, de inmediato elevó la vista buscando la procedencia de ese papel.

La figura de un hombre extendiendo la mano a la nada le indico que ese era el dueño de aquella hoja, al menos eso parecía. Camino hacia él, tuvo que estirarse bastante y hacer equilibrio ya que algunas rocas estaban húmedas, llenas de musgo y era algo peligroso.

El viento hacía que el oleaje golpeara con fuerza creando una llovizna persistente. A pesar del helado viento que calaba hasta los huesos, el sujeto estaba en su lugar observando la oscuridad absoluta, dado que de ese lado del rompeolas daba al mar abierto, el frio y la fuerza del mar golpeaban con libertad aquella escollera creando un extraño ambiente de inmensidad y soledad.

Llegó hasta una distancia aceptable y lo llamó. No hubo una respuesta inmediata parecía como si no le importara la presencia de otro ser vivo. Aun así Shu no era una persona que se rindiera a la primero por lo que extendió la mano mientras le daba su opinión sincera de lo que tendría que hacer con aquellas bellas estrofas.

Esta vez el hombre alto y rubio se volteo. En el interior de Shu algo golpeo con fuerza, era incomprensible para él la reacción de su cerebro, que de repente se dividió en dos, pugnando por ganar entre sí.

Por un lado y aunque no sabía qué era con exactitud que lo impulsaba, sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese hombre, ¿El porqué? Un misterio… Pero aun así si no lo tuvo totalmente claro a un principio, al notar aquellos ojos de un extraño color ámbar, llenos de tristeza, intuyó que no podía dejarlo solo.

Así mismo la otra parte de su cerebro, tal vez la más racional, le ordenaba que se largara de ese lugar de inmediato, escapar de ese hombre de semblante frio y distante… era algo visceral que lo paralizó. Mientras Shu se debatía en huir o quedarse y ayudar al sujeto, el hombre frente a él lo observaba de arriba abajo.

Algo estaba mal en el hombre frente a él, el castaño se dio cuenta, ya que se puso cada vez más pálido; lo notó a pesar de la escasa luz que le llegaba de unos faroles cercanos. Preocupado se acercó un poco más - ¿Oiga está usted bien?- dijo en un tono muy preocupado, ya que estaban algo alejados de las calles transitadas. Y sería completamente difícil encontrar ayuda con la efectividad que quizás requería esa persona.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o recibir una respuesta, una enorme ola enorme llegó de repente rompiendo tan junto a ellos, los dos quedaron mojados completamente casi de inmediato. Ambos estaban en el mismo estado, aunque a decir verdad el rubio parecía una medusa con el cabello pegado a su cara, casi sin comprender porque, el más bajo, comenzó a reír.

-¿Me quieres decir de que te ríes?- preguntó el molesto escritor.

A pesar de que la primera impresión había pasado, la risa de ese chico hacia que sus nervios se esfumaran y emergiera ese carácter afable que solo su niño sacaba a flote. Porque a pesar de que él lo trataba con distancia solo la risa de Shuichi conseguía relajarlo a tal punto que se permitía a si mismo bromear o en todo caso molestar un poco a su pequeño.

-Disculpe usted señor gruñón no pude evitar reírme de su estado actual – comentó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a bajar de lo alto del rompeolas.

-¿Y crees que yo soy tu payaso? – cuestionó nuevamente el rubio mientras lo seguía hasta la zona más iluminada.

-Bueno me voy – dijo de repente el más bajo de los dos, al parecer su razón había ganado la batalla y sintió la necesidad de apartarse lo más rápido posible.

–Oye espera – en un repentino acto, Yuki, tomó el brazo del muchacho.

-OH es cierto aquí tiene - de un bolsillo saco el papel que había caído en su cara – apenas conseguí salvarla - afirmó con una sonrisa sincera extendió el papel nuevamente- en verdad es hermosa deberías dedicarse a escribir – al ver que no reaccionaba con suavidad tomó la mano que sujetaba su brazo y puso en ella la canción- buenas noches.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó de pronto el oji ámbar.

-¿Porqué tendría que decírselo? – alegó el castaño bastante enfadado con las acciones y palabras de aquel tipo arrogante.

-Por educación – replicó el más alto intentando sacar unos cigarrillos que para su desgracia estaban mojados.

-Pues no me da la gana hacerlo – espetó el de lentes rosa mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

-Maleducado- gruñó Eiri.

-Creo que es usted el maleducado, señor, si quiere que me presenté tendría que ser usted quien se presente primero – alegó airosamente el chibi desde la distancia.

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? – cuestiono el escritor con enfado.

-¿Es usted el interesado no?

-Hmm… - murmuró mientras intentaba comprender el porqué de aquella conversación, nunca fue una persona de charlas largas, se cuestionó seriamente la razón por la que seguía buscando la conversación de aquel chiquillo, era algo ilógico.

-Mire no estoy de humor para discutir con usted, mejor vaya a cambiarse que se resfriara – comenzó al marcha hacia el puerto dónde estaba anclado el Hope.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- cuestionó Eiri, más molesto que antes. No entendía porque ese mocoso no hacía otra cosa que ordenarle cosas y alejarse de él.

-Creo que no es de su incumbencia – Las discusiones no le agradaban nada a Shu, pero aun así estaba allí discutiendo con ese desconocido.

-¿Puedo llevarte?- la pregunta fue inconsciente, ni el mismo sabia el porqué de aquellas palabras.

-No – respondió el más bajo tampoco medito su reacción solo lo dijo y ya mientras se alejaba.

-Que descortés eres. – magullo ofendido, es que nadie había rechazado una invitación de Yuki Eiri y a pesar de todo el tenia su orgullo…

Shu volvió sobre sus pasos y enfrento aquel sujeto altanero, quien lo observó nuevamente pero esta vez con aires de superioridad. El menor por un momento pensó que tal vez se arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer pero la parte que anhelaba proteger a ese rubio gano la revancha de la batalla inicial, asique…

-Vivo cerca de aquí – aseguró mientras señalaba el muelle cercano - si quiere puede venir a secarse un poco antes de volver a su casa - expresó sin más y volvió a emprender la marcha. Los pasos de la otra persona se escucharon tras de él, entonces el castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

La caminata de 10 minutos fue silenciosa, pero el ambiente entre los dos no era tenso, todo lo contrario, la atmosfera era agradable. Y eso perturbaba muchísimo a Yuki, quien no comprendía exactamente porque acepto al invitación de ese muchacho. Solo sabía que ese chiquillo le recordaba mucho a su niño y quería saber exactamente quién era. En otro tiempo hubiera buscado la forma de tenerlo en la cama pero eso era cosa del pasado… la realidad era que Shuichi estaba aun metido tan adentro de él que no creía posible que alguien más ocupara su espacio.

Por su parte Shu estaba más que sorprendido por su propia actitud, él no era una persona arrebatada... Bueno no lo era este yo actual, no sabía si su personalidad anterior lo era. Pero evaluó la posibilidad que el sujeto que llevaba a su casa era un degenerado o algo así.

Sinceramente no lo creía posible aquella idea. Desvió su vista hacia el tipo que caminaba a su lado. Se veía que era un hombre con gran poder adquisitivo, todo en le lo decía, ropa, zapatos, actitud. Pero otra vez sus ojos felinos se habían puesto sumamente triste, el interior de Shu se agitó nuevamente no entendía sus propias reacciones, de lo único seguro era que ya estaban frente al único hogar que conocía y con una persona desconocida a su lado.

Asique decidió que lo demás lo averiguaría luego ya no le veía el caso a preocuparse de ante mano, el tenía una extraña confianza con ese sujeto, y esperaba de todo corazón no estar equivocado.

-Ya llegamos- anunció.

-¿Vives ahí? – cuestionó el rubio al ver que el chiquillo saltaba con gracia natural adentro del barco.

-Hai – afirmó con una sonrisa - espera voy por… - algo sorprendido el menor vio como el oji ámbar lo imitaba.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó al ver la cara asombrada de su anfitrión.

-Nada – sonriendo dijo- !Bienvenido al _Hope_!

-Hmm- no supo que contestar la sonrisa que se dibujo en la boca de aquel chico le recordó tanto a la de su pequeño koi que se quedó ahí observándolo cual idiota.

-Bueno no se usted pero yo necesito algo caliente muero de frio – Yuki solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – Bueno a mi camarote entonces, allí podrás tomar una ducha.

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-No para nada- lo guió por el barco hasta su cuarto – Pasa el baño esta hasta el fondo espéreme ahí - abrió la puerta y lo empujo dentro - le traeré algo de ropa seca.

-¿Y tú? – Observó al figura húmeda frente a él- si sigues con esa ropa mojada te enfermaras- aseguró sin reparar en que se estaba preocupando demasiado por un desconocido.

-No se preocupe me bañare después que usted valla por favor –cerró la puerta para que no notara le sonrojo que ya quemaba su rostro, no supo en qué momento ese hombre había conseguido que se sintiera sumamente feliz, al notar que se preocupaba por él - es una locura- se dijo mientras se dirigía al camarote de Kai y Ryo.

Estaba seguro que esa ropa le quedaría muy bien ya que casi tenían la misma contextura física, Bueno tal vez Ryoma-kun sería más corpulento. Buscó entre la ropa de Kaito y encontró algo más adecuado ya que su nii-san era más como…

-No se su nombre – murmuró confuso.

En ese momento se había dado cuanta de algo importante. Él no se había cuestionado el hecho de no saber a quién traía a la casa de sus protectores, esperaba no haber cometido un error. Cogió un par de prendas adecuadas y se fue a su cuarto, como esperaba su invitado estaba en el cuarto de baño.

-Señor aquí le traigo algo de ropa – dijo con suavidad al no responder asomo la cabeza por la puerta lo que vio lo dejo turbado, podía afirmar que el hombre que estaba en su ducha tenía el cuerpo más perfecto que él había visto jamás, de inmediato cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Busco algo de ropa en los cajones y corrió al camarote de su aniki para tomar un baño allí.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

En la clínica…

-Ya quédate quieto Kaito- gruñó el moreno intentando controlar la ansiedad de su pareja.

-Pero Ryo-chan estoy nervioso… - afirmó el castaño quien aun permanecía sentado en la camilla.

-No pasara nada – comentó con vos neutra - seguramente se demoran porque no hay personal recuerda que es de noche - razonó en voz alta el oji azul.

-Sí pero me preocupa Shu mira si se ha dormido y alguien lo ve indefenso y solo – murmuró con preocupación.

-Es una clínica privada no creo que pase eso – afirmó con tranquilidad fingida.

-¿Qué tal si se salió a pasear sabes lo inquieto que es? – volvió a cuestionar.

-Has logrado que me preocupe – gruño molesto- voy a ir a ver si lo veo quédate aquí.

-Ok…

15 minutos… después…

Ryoma entró con el seño fruncido…

-¿Y lo has visto?

-No – tomó el celular y marco - espera que lo vea – amenazó mientras esperaba que contestara el dichoso aparatito. – ¡Maldición!

-¿Que sucede?

-Tiene el celular apagado- aseveró mientras cerraba su móvil.

-¿Donde estará? – la incertidumbre, del oji negro, estaba a flor de piel y como era de esperarse sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo que apenas nos den los resultados nos vamos al Hope es el único lugar que conoce el chibi - tranquilizo el más alto mientras sujetaba la mano de su esposo.

-Espero no le haya pasado nada…- murmuro kai lleno de preocupación.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

De nuevo en el Hope…

Yuki salió del cuarto de baño envuelto en una toalla, sobre la cama vio la ropa seca, eran un simple pantalón de Jeans, uno bóxer nuevos, una camiseta cuello de tortuga de color negro y un abrigado suéter de Casimir que combinaban muy bien, también había unas medias y unas pantuflas. Para su sorpresa todo el quedaba muy bien, era extraño porque él era mucho más alto que el muchacho. Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando volteo encontró al joven ya cambiado pero aun intentaba secarse el cabello con una toalla.

-Qué bueno que te quedo la ropa – afirmó el más bajo, mientras entraba y buscaba en los cajones del armario.

-Si gracias – respondió el rubio aun asombrado con el semblante de aquel muchacho era tan similar a Shu-chan, salvo el castaño de su cabello y sus ojos que notaba con claridad todavía, ya que se secaba con una secadora, al terminar volteo y se la paso. Yuki tomó el aparato y fue allí donde vio el tono de las pupilas, eran negros como la misma noche.

-Séquese el pelo voy a poner a secar sus zapatos están hechos un desastre - afirmó el castaño.

-Hm… - contestó el rubio.

-Sabe una cosa me estoy cansado de no saber cómo se llama asique mejor me lo dice ¿no? – puso una mueca muy infantil mientras hacía la pregunta, involuntariamente Eiri tuvo un pequeño Deja Vú.

-Dime cómo te llamas tu…- cuestionó Yuki sin pensarlo.

-No se vale yo pregunte primero- replicó el menor.

-No es cierto – afirmó mientras se secaba el cabello.

-jejeje – Shu se rasco la cabeza mientras reí sacaba la lengua en una forma picara- es cierto bueno mejor nos presentamos como es debido - extendió la mano – Hola me llamo… - Antes que pudiera decir algo el timbre de un celular interrumpió la conversación - Perdona- se disculpó y rebusco entre la ropa húmedas que había dejado en un costado.

Por su parte el pobre escritor se quedo pasmado, y no era para menos esa forma de reír, de nuevo, en verdad lo impresionó… Por alguna razón el corazón de Eiri comenzó a golpear en su pecho, esa forma tan única de carcajearse había conseguido perturbarlo de una manera indeleble. Lo vio rebuscar y encontrar uno de los aparatos que sonaba entonces presto atención a lo que decía el jovencito.

-Moshi moshi…

-¿_DONDE RAYOS ESTAS_?- ladró el oji azul, sin contener su enfado.

-Hola Ryoma-kun – saludo intentando no altearse con el estridente grito y el enfado que comprendía tenían sus protectores, además sabía estaba justificado.

-_NADA DE RYOMA-KUN RESPONDE ¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAS_?- insistió.

-Tranquilo estoy en le Hope… - anunció el castaño, del otro lado se escucho un gran suspiro- ¿está todo bien?

-_Estaría mejor si tuvieras la cortesía de encender tu celular pequeña sabandija_…- gruño el mayor del otro lado.

-Ups…- dio el niño sacando la lengua como quién hace una travesura sin importancia.

-¿_Qué significa eso_?

-Es que lo apague al entrar en la sala de espera y me olvide de encenderlo cuando salí de la clínica sumimasen!- se disculpó de inmediato.

-_Menos mal que Kai-chan recordó que te dio su celular sino estaríamos muy angustiados – _remarcó en un tono dramático.

-Sorry, no me di cuenta de mandarles una mensaje ni nada, es que me aburría allí esperándolos y salía caminar- intento excusarse – ¿Cómo esta kaito-kun?

-_Espera te lo paso_ – luego de un instante Shu tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído. – _SHUUUUUUUUU!!!-_ chillo el castaño – ¿_donde estas? ¿Porque me dejaste solito? ¿Ya no me quieres? _

-Claro que te quiero ¿de dónde sacas esa tontería de que no te quiero? – contesto de inmediato sin importar que a sus espaldas el sujeto extraño y serio lo miraba con insistencia.

-_Me dejaste buuu… Y Ryo-chan no me dejo ir a buscarte buuu- _replico con tristeza_._

-Cálmate quieres, primero está tu salud, te pido disculpas por haber desaparecido pero estoy bien, en casa, en el Hope y los esperare aquí no me moveré ¿de acuerdo?

-¿_Me harás algo rico de comer_?- cuestionó con entusiasmó.

-Según lo que me diga Ryo-kun – corrigió a sabiendas que su nii-san protestaría.

-_El no me dejara comer nada y lo sabes nada hazme algo rico ¿sí?_

-¿sopa?- contesto con diversión.

-_ufff…. Eres peor que mi esposo_… - gruño frustrado.

-jejejeje nos vemos al rato- contesto con muchas ganas de reír por el berrinche que hacía su querido hermano mayor.

-_Ryo quiere hablarte espera_ - le pasa el tubo – _bueno Shu escúchame no tardaremos mucho más ya casi esta todo cuando lleguemos te contamos además tengo una sorpresa._

-¿Sorpresa?

-_Sí, pero te aguantas por niño malo_- volvió a decirle fingiendo un enfado que ya no sentía.

-ok…- se resigno el menor- recibiré mi castigo por irme sin permiso…- suspiro- nos vemos…

Cerró el celular de Kai y volteo hacia su invitado, quien no se había perdido detalle de la conversación.

-¿Problemas? –cuestionó el intrigado escritor, las sensaciones dentro e el eran extrañas. No entendía el porqué de su preocupación y además no se sentía muy bien al escuchar que estas dos personas estaban llamando la atención del jovencito.

-Algunos- afirmó el oji negro – pero no se preocupes no es nada que no se solucione con un buen tazón de sopa.

-Lamento haberte metido en lio- se disculpó. Asombrado con el hecho que el dijera eso ¿desde cuándo Yuki Eiri pide disculpas?

-Estuve en líos al salirme sin permiso - intervino el menor- Asique usted no se haga mucho problema que yo solo me metí en este lio y yo solo saldré de él.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- cuestionó el mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón – indicó el rubio, los ojos negros lo observaron sin comprender a que se refería asique continuo - es raro que ni siquiera sepamos nuestros nombre.

-Es cierto – extendió la mano – Mucho gusto Me llamo…

-Espera… - lo detuvo.

-¿Ahora qué?

El mayor observo el puchero infantil que hizo el castaño y sonrió de lado extendió la mano y espero que el otro lo imitara para apretar la pequeña mano mientras decía - Eiri Uesugi encantado.

-Hikaru Leim – afirmó apretujando con firmeza la mano del mayor - El gusto es mío Uesugi-san.

Se saludaron con cortesía, el calor que emanaba de ambas extremidades calentó el corazón de ambos haciendo que sonrieran.

-Y dime Leim-kun hace cuanto que vives aquí?- cuestiono el oji ámbar.

-Hace un año aproximadamente – contestó sin más.

-¿Llegaron hace poco? – volvió a interrogar el escritor.

-Sí, de hecho apenas hace unas horas acabamos de llegar – fue hasta una pequeña mesa en una esquina de su cuarto - Ryo-kun y Kai-kun fueron a hacer una diligencia en una clínica en el centro.

-Espero no sea nada serio.

-No creo – el castaño abrió un termo que trajo antes de meterse a bañar, sirvió un poco de café – espero que le guste.- extendió la taza hacia su invitado.

-Gracias – sorbió un poco de ese aromático elixir – mmm muy bueno.

-Gracias a Ryo y Kai les encanta el café que preparo.- expuso sin arrogancia el más joven con una sonrisa dulce que provocó un sentimiento extraño en el novelista, quien no entendí porque sentía envidia por esas personas que a cada rato el chiquillo mencionaba.

-¿Y dime a tu novio no se molestara si me ve aquí? – preguntó sin profundizar mucho en que a él no tendría porque importar la situación personal de ese muchacho.

-¿He?

-¿No es celoso?- insistió.

-jejejejeje..- no pudo evitar la carcajada al comprender la pregunta.

-¿Que es gracioso?

-Que usted crea que tengo novio…

-¿NO lo tienes?- extrañamente su humor fue mejorando.

Antes que el castaño pudiera contestar el celular sonó con una melodía extraña y única, el más bajo abrió el móvil y leyó el mensaje que le anunciaba la próxima llegada de sus protectores.

-Bueno Uesugi-san si me permite iré a preparar esa sopa que prometí.

-Me retirare entonces ¿en dónde están mis zapatos?

-Espere que voy a buscarlos – el muchacho desapareció de inmediato dejando solo al novelista.

Las orbes doradas vagaron por primera vez en aquella habitación. Se dio cuenta que tenía el aspecto de un pequeño estudio de música. Había instrumentos bien colocados con algún tipo de abrazaderas, supuso que eran por seguridad. Ya que la navegar todo se volvía inestable, de ese modo no le pasaba nada a las cosas, mas aun cuando el yate se meciera en alguna tormenta o algo así.

Lo siguiente que detalló fue una serie de fotos dónde cierto castaño sonreía brazado con diferentes chicas. Según la foto una chica y por lo que veía en diferentes lugares muy paradiciacos.

-Valla Casanova – bromeo el blondo, más para sí que para otra persona.

-No soy un Casanova – replicó el dueño del cuarto desde el umbral.

-No lo parece –señaló una de las fotos de adelante donde una pelirroja abrazaba el delgado cuerpo mientras los dos sonreían a la cámara.

-Ella es una de mis grandes amigas que conseguí en este viaje – aseveró mientras ponía los zapatos frente a su entrometido invitado.

-¿Así que viajaste mucho? – volvió a preguntar el más alto ignorando el hecho que estaba abusando de la confianza que ese muchacho le había dado.

-Un año…

-Un año…

-Si – el castaño observo el reloj de pared – hace ya varias horas que se cumplió un año de mi llegada al Hope.

En la mente de Yuki los engranajes comenzaron a funcionar y volvieron hasta que los recuerdos del porqué él se encontraba en aquel lugar, provocando ese casual encuentro, su Koi hacia un año que no estaba ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera olvidado por completo de su niño? Observó el semblante confundido de su pequeño anfitrión. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

-¿Se encuentra bien Uesugi-san?

-Si – contestó apenas mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-No lo parece – aseguró el oji negro mientras lo observaba.

-No te preocupes Leim-san – se puso de pie y salió de camarote, ya estaba por bajar del barco cuando el castaño lo alcanzo.

-¿No quiere que el llame un taxi?

-No gracias, tengo mi auto cerca de aquí – contestó como autómata, se alejo algunos metros con toda la intención de no voltearse, pero no pudo conseguir esa meta auto puesta, se volteo y lo vio ahí parado observando cómo se alejaba. Por alguna razón inexplicable elevo la mano para saludarlo, como respuesta el muchacho agito ambos brazos de una forma activa y vivas.

-Tan igual y no es él – murmuró Yuki golpeado nuevamente con la realidad.

Por algunas horas se había olvidado de ese hecho tan horrible que lo golpeaba ese día en particular. Observó su reloj de pulsera y vio que faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera y por extraño que pareciera el cielo estaba despejado mostrando una inmensa luna.

Subió a su auto de marca extranjera, intento calmarse, debía pensar con claridad. Pero era cierto que no podría pensar con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba si volvía a su departamento, entonces giro el volante y encaro para la zona más conocida por sus elegantes hoteles.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Shu vio aquel hombre de elegante porte alejarse y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, aun así permaneció en aquel lugar incomprensiblemente quieto, mientras estuvo con él no se sintió acosado ni amenazado, como solía pasarle siempre. En realidad con los únicos con los que se sentía tranquilo era con Ryo y kai-nii-san, pero claro debía señalar que ellos eran su familia y como tal se sentía ligados a ellos de una forma diferente; en cambio con Uesugi-san era diferente parecía que podía llegar a ser un buen amigo de ese sujetó, es que todo era más divertido con él, al parecer disfrutaba fastidiarlo y eso lo tomó como una muestra de afecto.

Meneo la cabeza pasa sacarse esas ideas, ¿desde cuándo un desconocido provocaba eso en él? Nunca tuvo problemas en poder manejar sus emociones pero con el señor Eiri no podía era raro y excitante. Sus mejillas se calentaron inexplicablemente, gruño fastidiado con el mismo y se metió en la cocina del yate para preparar la famosa sopa.

Dejando por el momento de lado al excitante rubio y el mar de sensaciones que traía con él.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Era temprano apenas había amanecido, extrañamente el día no estaba gris como venía sucediendo en toda la semana. La pareja cerró el departamento y se dirigieron al ascensor para llegar más rápido al garaje privado dónde dejaban el auto, estacionado estratégicamente en una zona del garaje con acceso a varias salidas.

Luego de una mirada sagaz del oji azul hacia todos lados, dio el visto bueno, ambos se aproximaron al elegante carro, el mayor quieto la alarma y abrió la puerta, al estar ambos dentro del vehículo se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Listo pretty boy?- cuestionó Winchester- Sabes que puedo ir por ellos y traerlos aquí para ti si lo deseas – aseveró con énfasis.

-Sí lo sé – sonrió con confianza que no sentía - Estoy bien no te preocupes tanto – respondió e pelirrojo respirando profundamente.

Sinceramente no le hacía gracia tener que salir del departamento, los síntomas de los ataques de pánico ya no eran tan frecuentes. Pero en verdad no tenía control de él mismo cuando le llegaban los episodios, usualmente ocurrían dónde había muchas personas.

Al no tener ningún control de sus acciones era algo que lo desesperaba aun más, creando un círculo vicioso que solo K podía romper. Pero lo verdaderamente problemático de esta situación era su vida de artista; Para alguien que trabaja con público y rodeado no solo de fanáticas sino de los medios, es algo sumamente complicado de sobre llevar.

-¿De verdad este bien?- volvió a consultar el mayor mientras posaba su mano derecha en la de su koi.

-Estoy bien, anda se nos hará tarde.- aseguró apretando la mano de su novio.

-No lo creo, me hiciste levantar muy temprano – aseguró con vos lastimera el rubio.

-Tú eres el que no me dejo dormir – se quejó ficticiamente.

-No parecías muy ofendido my boy – mientras hablaba se acercó lo suficiente como para besarlo con mucha pasión, obviamente el guitarrista no dudo en corresponder con la misma pasión. Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron cómplices.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí – susurró sobre los labios de su Koibito.

-Tienes razón nos esperan – contesto el mayor volviendo a ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad. Cada uno volvió a acomodarse en su asiento sonriendo encendió el motor - go.

-Hai

El auto salió del estacionamiento, al ser tan temprano no hubo problemas con el transito, tomaron al autopista y se dirigieron al Aeropuerto internacional de Narita. Al llegar no fueron hacia el estacionamiento normal, sino a un área específica donde K hablo con unas personas que le autorizaron a entrar a las pistas de aterrizaje.

-¿K estas seguro que es la hora correcta? – Hiro consultó el reloj y luego siguió observando la pista cercana.

-Yes, my boy – afirmó el sonriente manager - Ellos llegarán en un avión privado, según se Seguchi-san tiene mucho que ver en el asunto.

-Me alegra que estén de regreso – bajo un poco el rostro ocultando sus lindos ojos - más en este día.

-Come on pretty boy – animó con dulzura – Cambia esa cara, quedamos en que nada de lamentaciones today comes you friend.

-Es cierto…- sonrió apenas intentando controlar la melancolía.

El rubio abrazo a su pareja brindándole apoyo, el menor correspondió la muestra de afecto, estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el sonido de un avión acercándose los hizo que se separaran.

-Creo que llegaron. – anunció mientras robaba un beso más a su koi.

-Bueno vamos.

Los dos bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hacia la pista esperaron a una distancia prudente, observaron las maniobras de la gente de pista, cuando colocaron al escalinata se abrió la puerta y del interior surgió la figura de un moreno de lentes, quien inspiro profundamente, volteo hacia atrás y luego de unas palabras comenzó a descender seguido de un joven de semblante serio vestido con un elegante traje.

Tanto El rubio como el pelirrojo caminaron hasta acercarse a la escalerilla, cuando el de lentes los vio saludo con la mano.

-Que bueno verlos- dijo por fin al tenerlos cerca, estrecho la mano del rubio.

-Welcome – saludo el manager.

-Suguru-chan como has estado- saludo el pelirrojo

-Nakano-kun!- saludo con seriedad el menor al ver el semblante fruncido de su amigo no aguanto y sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano jalo de él y lo abrazo- Hola Hiroshi-kun!

-Baka- correspondió el abrazo.

Apenas se separado fueron saludados por los adulto.

-¿Cómo has estado Hiroshi-kun?

-Mucho mejor Sagano-san.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Veo que has crecido un poco mas Little boy.

-Si algo K-san

-Ok Lets go!

-¿No vino mi primo a buscarme?

-No me envió a mí por ustedes- contestó Winchester.

-¿Hubo algún problema con Seguchi-san? – Sagano intentó no ponerse demasiado nervioso.

-¿Es Mika-san? – quiso saber el menor.

-Easy, no problem with any of them (tranquilos, no hay problema con ninguno de ellos). – contestó con prontitud el rubio de coleta.

-Lo que paso es que Seguchi-san fue llamado por una compañía importante- secundó el pelirrojo- es por eso que tuvo que volar a Miami.

-Ya veo - tanto Sakano como Fujisaki suspiraron a la vez.

-¡Come on! – apresuró Winchester mientras empujaba a los recién llegados al vehículo.

Estaban por llegar al elegante automóvil cuando de la nada una horda de periodistas apareció. Los flashes y preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Obviamente, Fujisaki contestó sin problemas hablando de su trabajo en el extranjero y evitando el tema de Shindou, a su lado cual escudo humano; su novio Sakano quien hacía de intermediario para que no apalastraran a su koi.

Varios pasos más atrás El rubio manager intentaba que no asfixiaran a su pareja, quien inconscientemente apartaba su brazo, clara señal de su estado emocional alterado. Este típico de acoso descontrolado hacia que los síntomas de pánico se acrecentarán al máximo.

Mr k, con rapidez, logró tranquilizar a la horda de personas a su alrededor llamando a los guardias de seguridad del los hangares más cercanos que lo ayudaran inmediatamente. El manager sabía que si accionaba su arma el ataque de Hiroshi sería peor. Cuando los cuatro se vieron libres de aquellos flashes caminaron hacía el vehículo, bueno Hiro era literalmente arrastrado por k.

-Leads you – dijo el rubio mientras arrojaba las llaves al productor.

-Está bien – la rápida reacción del de lentes, logro que los cuatro estuvieran fuera del aeropuerto con mucha prontitud.

Suguru que se encontraba de copiloto no dejaba de voltearse y observar a su compañero, se veía completamente diferente al joven fuerte y alegre que solía regañar mucho a su mejor amigo por ser un niño sentimental y ruidoso. Este sujeto pelirrojo era como la sombra del que él conoció y eso, muy a su pesar, lo llenaba de una ansiedad tremenda.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – cuestionó, observando no solo a el guitarrista sino al manager que lo sujetaba contra su pecho imprimiendo así la confianza que sabía que el chico necesitaba.

-Si estoy bien… no te preocupes – murmuró el pelirrojo.

Nadie creyó sus palabras, sabían que se esforzaba para no preocuparlos pero su semblante estaba pálido y sudaba bastante, su mejilla estaba húmeda por unas lágrimas traidoras. Pero no dijeron nada solo mantuvieron el silencio hasta llegar al departamento de el productor, ya que era el más cercano.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nota del autor:

Angie: Ufff…Y-Y… por Kami-sama al fin acabó este capítulo… me ha costado bastante, No la parte de Shu y Yuki, sino agregar al parte de K, Hiro , Suguru y Sakano. Es que no sabía exactamente como quedaría. Pero a mí me gustó ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Bueno con la ayuda de las musas conseguiré publicar y vernos al semana que viene. Por favor déjenme saber si les ha gustado o no.

Ahora un saludo a: **Eliz950** (perdón por ser mala es que tenía que terminarlo así sino como hago que leas el siguiente cap XD) **aoi-san0** (no podrás quejarte estuve buena con el hoy XD) **Anako-chan** (viste quién es? Y si soy una muy mala asesina XD) **hiika** (me agrada tenerte de vuelta espero te guste la actualización)

Lady Sesshoumaru (rogando a sus musas) se despide pro el momento.


	16. Chapter 16

SUMIMASEN CHIBIS!!! T.T… las musas ingratas decidieron negarme sus virtudes y vengo atrasada una semana…PERDON!!!

Shu: pero lady-chan no es tu culpa que tengas tanto trabajo

Lady: (abrazando a Shu) gracias mi príncipe T.T

Kai: si es duro las responsabilidades Y_Y

Ryo: claro pero bueno ya dejen el melodrama y empiecen con los saludos...¬¬

Lady: si. si no te enfade Ryo-chan… ufff...U.U… bien peques aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Por cierto tengo dos sorpresas importantes que podrán ver en el link siguiente…

.com./watch?v=p8nGe8uDTGc

O en mi perfil, al que quiera dar su opinión será bienvenido. El video que publique es el video oficial de _**Lloro por ti**_ cantado por Enrique Iglesias, Wisin y Yandel (es mi versión favorita) y es el tema que utilice para escribir el capitulo dónde Shu y Yuki se vuelven a ver, espero sea de su agrado- lamento no haberlo tenido para el día que publique el capitulo pero bien dicen más vale tarde que nunca.

Ahora otra cosita…^^

Un Saludo especial a cada uno de ustedes mis queridas lectoras que dejen o no mensajes y sus puntos de vista. Sé que están ahí leyendo y eso me hace feliz. Muchas gracias.

En el saludo final hay otra sorpresa mas espero que les guste también ^^

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Capitulo Nº 16 (S****orpresa, Realidades… y Pesadillas****)**

Winchester salió del dormitorio donde había dejado a su pareja, su semblante era serio, y no era para menos hacia un par de meses que Hiroshi no tenía un ataque de pánico, sinceramente lo que más le preocupaba, a Claude, era que todo este jaleo con los periodistas hiciera que se replegaran todos los esfuerzos por superar aquella complicación emocional.

Sabía que su koi se esforzaba cada día, cada hora, en salir adelante, era testigo de ello; Por eso mismo se veía afectado por lo sucedido en el aeropuerto. Para ser sincero se culpaba de este episodio en particular, no cuidó como era debido los detalles de la llegada al aeródromo, era increíble que una cosa así le pasara a él. Había bajado la guardia y eso era imperdonable para alguien especializado en organización como Mr K.

Magullando unas maldiciones, en su idioma natal, aun algo fastidiado con todo el asunto se fue a la cocina donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Al verlo entrar con aquel semblante serio, dudaron en preguntar, más el más joven tomó valor y cuestionó.

-¿Como sigue? – sus ojos café eran claro espejo de su angustia.

-Está mejor - respondió mientras tomaba asiento - está hablando con su Psicólogo por teléfono.

-¿No entiendo de dónde salieron esos periodistas?- comentó el anfitrión de lentes mientras colocaba un taza de aromático café a cada uno de sus invitados.

-No sé, pero lo averiguaré – la afirmación era absoluta y como si el tono de voz no fuera lo suficiente, los ojos azules centellaron con enfado.

-Tranquilo K-san- comentó el joven Fujisaki – esas cosas pasan.

-Es verdad no fue culpa de nadie – dijo una voz desde la puerta. Los tres voltearon y observaron al pelirrojo aun estaba pálido pero parecía un poco más relajado.

-Honey, what are you doing up?- cuestionó con preocupación.

-Estoy bien no te inquietes tanto – afirmó el peli largo. Ignorando por completo la afirmación el rubio fue hasta él y lo escoltó hasta la mesa.

-Qué bueno que estas mejor Hiroshi-kun- alegó el dueño de casa.

-Gracias Sakano-san.

-¿No es hora que me llamen por mi nombre de pila? –Cuestionó el productor mientras depositaba una taza de fino té verde delante del recién llegado- ¿Somos amigos verdad Hiroshi-kun?

-Es difícil acostumbrarse después de tantos años – mencionó el guitarrista esbozando una sonrisa sincera - muchas gracias esta delicioso – comentó luego de probar la infusión.

-No es para tanto – el tecladista se sonrojo he intento restarle importancia - deberías llamarlo por su nombre de pila de una vez.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque es tu novio – remarco el pelilargo.

-¿Y con eso qué?

-¿Y cómo le dices? – los ojos azules de Hiroshi brillaron como antaño, al formular aquella pregunta.

-¿NO entiendo a que te refieres?

-Ya sabes en la intimidad- susurró el pelirrojo.

-Bueno…yo…- las mejillas del menor se pusieron más rojas que el cabello de su compañero. Ni decir del semblante del pobre productor quien no sabía dónde meterse y cada vez se ponía más pálido.

-Es broma, es broma.- dijo Hiro, mientras sonreía cual niño travieso agitando una mano en la cara de el menor - Respira amigo, respira.

-No es gracioso – se quejó Suguru, aun sacudido ante la pregunta.

-Jajajaja si lo es- el seño del tecladista se frunció al no entender a que se refería - mira a tu Koi y dime si no es gracioso – los dos observaron a el ex manager de Bad Luck quien se había trasformado en una esfinge de granito – creo que lo tomo peor que tu.

-¡Shöri!*****- exclamó Fujisaki yendo con prontitud hacia su pareja.

(***: **Invente el nombre de Sakano. **Shöri = Triunfo** espero les guste)

La vibración de su celular hizo que K se apartara del grupo, pero no pudo desviar su atención del semblante feliz de su koibito, realmente se notaba muy divertido y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho. Se aparto lo suficiente para así escuchar a quién lo llamaba.

-Hello

-Buenos días K-san

-¿Seguchi-san like this you?

-Muy bien muchas gracias – contestó –¿ Mi primo llego bien?

-¿Yes, Porque la pregunta?

-Es que llamo a su casa y no me contesta nadie, supongo que tiene apagado su celular, porque me da directamente a su contestadora.

-No se preocupe, en este momento estamos en el departamento de Sakano-san- comentó el rubio de coleta.

-Ya veo, ¿hubo algún problema?

K sonrió a medias, resignándose a contar el episodio en el aeropuerto – Eso es todo – concluyó.

-Hmm…- hubo un momento de silencio – Necesito pedirle un favor K-san.

-Usted dirá - por el trascurso de unos minutos el manager escucho atentamente – no creo que sea conveniente que se haga público ese suceso - afirmó con decisión.

-Tampoco estoy seguro de hacerlo, no creo que sea bueno para nadie, pero digamos que solo quiero estar preparado – aseveró el rubio presidente.

-Está bien – dijo Winchester -¿para cuándo quiere hacer el anuncio?

-Dentro de dos semana.

-Ok déjelo en mis manos - afirmó el rubio amante de las armas.

-Gracias.

La comunicación concluyó luego de unos segundos, el blondo volvió al grupo, decidió no hacer comentarios del pedido de su jefe, ya que sabía cómo afectaría a cada una de las personas que se encontraban frente a él.

En especial a su Koibito, esperaría hasta que sea inevitable que supiera el anuncio de el fallecimiento de Shindou Shuichi, su querido amigo. Sabía que se vendrían tiempos difíciles para todos.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El castaño se paseaba tras el Oji azul, insistiendo una y otra vez, mientras el mayor lo ignoraba completamente.

-Anda Nii- san dime cuales la sorpresa Onegai – insistió por enésima vez en esa última media hora.

-No – replicó el moreno de forma rotunda mientras metía cosas en una maleta.

-Ya me disculpe porque no me quieres decir – volvió a insistir el castaño.

-No me importa cuántas veces te disculpes te dije que no te lo diré nada hasta que Kaito se levante – contestó con seriedad.

-Pero ya es medio día y el aun no se ha despertado- señalo con frustración apenas contenida.

-Y que esperabas apenas descansamos al llegar a puerto, estuvimos en esa clínica no se cuanto tiempo y luego la preocupación por tu ausencia, sabes que Kai-chan se alarma mucho por ti…

-Lo sé – el abatido Shu desistió, y fue a sentarse en un rincón del puente – al menos dime de salud él está bien, tampoco me has contestado eso – recriminó el más bajo.

-Si te hubiera interesado te hubieras quedado esperando – volvió a decir en un tono recriminatorio.

Shu bufó molesto, sabía que sus amigos tenían todo el derecho a enfadarse con él, fue irresponsable en muchos aspectos al salirse de la clínica y no dar señales de vida en el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Pero aun sabiendo eso no podía evitar ser curioso. Además había otra cosa… desde que llegaron ambos se comportaron de forma extraña.

Él que se había esforzado después de la partida del hombre, llamado Uesugi Eiri, para que todo estuviera en orden y no ser regañado demasiado. Como bólido ordeno su cuarto, luego la habitación de la pareja, para luego preparar una de sus famosas sopas esa que eleva el alma de las personas cuando estas exhausta.

Pero cuando el matrimonio subió al Hope él les pidió disculpas, ambos solo asintieron sin hacer ningún comentario más. Los dos tomaron la sopa y se retiraron a su camarote dejando al chibi con una sensación de abandono.

Shu sabía que se comportó como un egoísta pero… ¿era para tanto? Frustrado intento dormir un par de horas.

Ya era las 11 de la mañana cuando se levanto, solo para ver a Ryoma arreglando todo en una maleta, extrañado se acerco solo para no recibir respuestas. Y allí se encontraba frustrado y sin saber porque estaban empacando.

Media hora después Kaito hizo acto de aparición, algo pálido, pero con una felicidad que emanaba por cada poro de su suave semblante, era extraño…

-Perdón me quede dormido- dijo sonriendo con pena.

-Es normal Kai-chan.

-Si supongo –La pareja siguió conversando entre ellos ignorando por completo a su invitado.

Al verlos tan bien juntos y haciéndose mimos, el amatista, se sintió fuera de lugar como si estorbara y como era su costumbre, el castaño menor, decidió no hacer mal tercio y se fue a su camarote.

Una vez que cerró la puerta se dirigió a la ropa que el hombre rubio había dejado olvidada. Había una camisa, un pantalón de fino corte, un saco a medida tal seguramente de diseñador, la ropa interior de una marca exclusiva y el abrigo largo de color negro.

Por supuesto que lo había lavado y secado, antes de que llegaran sus amigos, y ahora estaba todo doblado sobre la cama. También se encontraba la canción que le había devuelto luego de bajar del rompeolas, la hoja estaba algo arrugada, por el efecto de la humedad a la que fue sujeta. Aun así la leyó por última vez y la guardo en el bolsillo del abrigo, para luego meter todas las prendas en una bolsa y esperar a que la suerte volviera a cruzarlos y así poder devolverle sus pertenencias a aquel sujeto de mirada felina.

Después de ordenar su cuarto, y a pedido de Ryoma, meter lo básico en una maleta. Cuando tuvo todo listo tomó su guitarra y tocó un par de temas de su autoría. Se había acostumbrado a tocar solo, pero si era sincero le gusto mucho la idea de cantar y que otro se encargara de los instrumentos, más no se negaba el placer de componer y para eso necesitaba su guitarra parecía muy arraigado a aquel instrumento.

Sin saber cómo comenzó a tocar una melodía que él no tenía idea de dónde salió, solo supo que le gustaba mucho. Así fue que se paso una media hora anotando las notas en un pentagrama, corrigiendo y agregando cosas, borrando y escribiendo apuntes a los lados de la hoja. Cuento concluyó con su tarea creativa separó su vista del papel y la interpretó con los ojos cerrados. Se dejo llevar por los acordes que se trasformaron en aquella nueva melodía. Cuando finalizó se escucho aplausos que lo hicieron dar un respingo.

-Aniki me asustaste – remarcó con la cara sonrojada.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te dejas llevar y no prestas atención a nada que no sea tu guitarra – remarco el moreno mientras tomaba asiento en la cama, seguido de su esposo.

-Es cierto peque a veces te abstraes tanto que no sabemos cómo llamar tu atención- aseveró el castaño.

-¿Porque dicen eso?- consultó el menor algo extrañado por el comentario.

-Llevamos 15 minutos aquí y no te diste cuenta.- explicó en un tono casual el oji azul.

-jejeje perdón – se disculpó de inmediato, el más bajo, mientras hacía una serie de reverencias desde su lugar- en verdad no me di cuenta que estaban – aseguró cada vez mas rojo.

-Tranquilo Shu no es para tanto – la sonrisa de Kaito se amplio- Estamos acostumbrados a verte ensimismado en tu mundo musical.

-Discúlpenme de todos modos – volvió a insistir.

-Es muy hermosa tu canción- comentó Ryoma.

-Aun no tengo la letra para ella, digamos que es solo una melodía.

-Bueno ya saldrá – dijo el oji negro mientras sonreía, la muestra de confianza hizo que Shu sonriera y afirmara con la cabeza.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que hablar de algo importante.- intervino de repente el moreno.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Nii-san?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que teníamos una sorpresa?

-¿sí que es? – como si fuera un niño los ojitos amatistas se dilataron por al ansiedad - dime,.. Dime!

-¿Se lo digo?- cuestionó en broma el mayor.

-Onegai- rogó el chibi

-Ya dile Ryo-chan no seas malo con él- pidió el oji negro.

-Bueno Shu, creo que…- un nuevo silencio- mejor dice lo tu – sonriendo dio la palabra a su Koibito.

-WA!!! No me hagan esto ya díganme ¿sí?- exclamó el frustrado muchacho acercándose a su hermano adoptivo agregó - Onegai Aniki dime ¿qué es?

La delgada mano de Kai se poso primero en la cabeza de su Ototo-chan, sonriendo, mientras que la extremidad acariciando el hombro, siguió camino por el brazo hasta que llegó a las manos unidas en un ruego, las separo y se la llevo una de ellas a su vientre plano.

Los ojos violetas estaban expectantes, su cerebro trabajaba a mil cavilando variables, que solo lo llevaban a un camino, y la sonrisa de su hermano la confirmaba, no había que ser un genio. Los síntomas, estuvieron ante sus ojos todo el tiempo, solo que era una posibilidad que no había evaluado.

-No es cierto…- Murmuró apenas.

-Si Shu- afirmó el oji negro- Pronto serás Tío.

-Tío…

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir enano?- cuestionó el mayor algo desilusionado de la reacción de su cuñado, él esperaba una gran ola de gritos y llanto, es que era su primogénito merecía eso y mucho más.

-WAAAAAAAA!!!! VOY SER TIÍO!!!- Shu tuvo una reacción tardía pero muy ruidosa. Casi instantáneamente abrazo al sonriente Kaito – VAS A SE PAPÁ, VAS TENER UN BEBE!!! TE FELICITO ANIKI!!!!!!!!!

-Gracias Shu – dijo simplemente castaño mayor mientras correspondía la muestra de afecto.

-¿Oigan y yo no tuve nada que ver en esto? – Gruñó un celoso Ryoma - ¿Porque nadie me abraza a mí?

-¡jajajaja Ryo-kun esta celoso!- remarcó aun abrazando a su querido hermano mayor.

-¡No es cierto! – exclamó el aludido volteando su rostro para que no notaran el calor que se generaba en sus mejillas.

-Si lo está…- afirmó el feliz Leim - he Shu démosle muchos mimos para que no se sienta solito- picó el ojo en complicidad.

-Hai – exclamó el amatista mientras se incorporaba y enfrentaba su objetivo. Ambos castaños se acercaban peligrosamente al moreno.

-¿Oigan esperen que van hacerme? – Los ojos azules intentaban encontrar una salida, pero no la obtuvo ya que los flancos estaban bien cubiertos, se puso de pie de un salto- esto no es divertido – anunció con seriedad.

Sin previo aviso Shu se lanzo sobre el mayor haciendo que callera sobre la cama, de inmediato kaito, se aproximó tranquilamente y se sentó sobre él. Acto seguido comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a un impotente oji azul…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

El sonido del celular, volvió a sonar en la lejanía, obviamente no contesto al llamado solo se volteo y siguió durmiendo por un rato más. Haciendo una mueca triunfal, al no escuchar mas el molesto sonido, volvió sumergirse en el sueño reparador que tanto necesitaba…

Pero que va el maldito que intentaba despertarlo estaba otra vez insistiendo…

¿Debería contestar o dejar que se canse?... ¿Y si era algo importante? No, seguramente era algún maldito que intentaba volverlo a la realidad… No se negaba a eso, no quería, ¿quién era la molesto ser que lo solicitaba? Y además que persistente era…

El constante ruido hizo que sacará la mano de entre las cálidas mantas y sujetara el maldito aparatito.

-Diga- gruñó desde debajo de las cobijas.

-¡Eiri!- exclamo la chillona vos de su hermanado menor. Tan alto había gritado que el tímpano del escritor casi sangraba.

-¿Qué carajo quieres? – magulló más que fastidiado.

-Mika y yo estamos preocupados – se justificó el menor de los Uesugi.

-Hmm…- fue la única respuesta que recibió el preocupado moreno.

-Vamos Aniki contesta ¿estás bien?

-Sí – contesto con cansancio- Y ya cállate estoy intentando dormir- ordenó con prepotencia.

-¿Sabes la hora que es? – cuestionó Tatsuha.

-Hora de dormir – volvió a gruñir el rubio- te dejo – Anunció sin más, estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación peor su hermano otra vez se le grito en el oído.

-¡Espera!...

-Maldición no grites.

-Perdón…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Dime dónde estás? Porque no estás en tu departamento yo estoy en la sala y...

-Sal de mi casa…- ladró el frustrado rubio.

-¿Dime dónde estás?- Insistió el menor.

-En el hotel… - después de un largo silencio agregó – Momoiro***** (*****Rosa)

-Eiri – el silencio estaba desesperando al moreno - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Porque estás ahí?

-Deja de joderme la vida…

-Aniki escucha…

Cortó la llamada, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Después de despedirse el muchacho castaño tomo un rumbo incierto, sin saber cómo detuvo su elegante vehículo frente al Hotel Momoiro, uno de los pocos albergues elegantes y discretos donde el rubio había llevado a su amante alguna vez.

Había llegado cuando ya amanecía. Pidió el cuarto de siempre, ya estando en ella dio vueltas por la habitación hasta que se canso de pensar en ese chico de sonrisa preciosa. El estaba consciente que las facciones y acciones eran muy parecidas a las de su niño... Pero no era él…

¿Cómo lo sabía? La respuesta era simple y fácil…

Su querido niño al verlo habría saltado sobre él llorando y pidiéndole su perdón, aunque el baka no tuviera ala culpa de nada, llenándolo de mimos y pegándose a su cuerpo…

Pero este chico era muy diferente, su carácter era mucho más maduro y con cierto aire de sofisticación que Shuichi no poseía. NO es que el pequeño baka no tuviera su aura atractiva, todo lo contrario su inocencia y carácter desenfadado le daba algo especial, pero también debía agregar que era tan simple como pelar una fruta.

Al conversar por unas par de horas con este chico apellidado Leim, pudo notar lo bien instruido que estaba, además jamás mostro esa aura tan característica de Shu, de niño pequeño que él adoraba en secreto. Solo se confundió al oírlo reír porque esa risa era idéntica incluso la forma de rascarse al cabeza y sacar la lengua.

Suspirando se recostó en la mullida cama cubrió su cuerpo e intento dormir. Para esta hora de la mañana todo el mundo estaba en su vorágine de obligaciones mientras el rogaba al cielo por dormir sin esas pesadillas abrumadoras.

Desde la desaparición de su bola rosa, las noches no eran noches… solo era un trascurrir de horas hasta que el rey astro volvía a salir, dando paso a un nuevo día… un malvado día sin su presencia, sin sus besos y gemidos suplicando que le diera más de su corazón.

Los días eran un infierno, más otro infierno… parodia de una vida que ya no quería. Lo obligaban a seguir intentando un descanso que no lograba nunca, porque al cerrar los ojos su mente divagaba en escenas de su vida con el pequeño ángel que había dejado escapar. Y no conforme con hacerlo vivir cada instante su ausencia, la mente perversa de auto flagelación, inventaba mundos dónde era feliz y su niño volvía a él solo para que al estar allí, amándolo y abrazándolo; La realidad, transformada en un timbreo o sonido insistente, lo sacara de su maravilloso mundo.

Para volver a tirarlo al vacio de la ausencia y el silencio eterno de su gris departamento…

Cansado… esa era exactamente la descripción de su estado actual, estaba sencillamente arto de que no lo dejaran morir…

Con aquel pensamiento lúgubre al fin se había quedado dormido nuevamente…

**Sueño de Yuki…**

En un parpadeo se vio así mismo en aquel cuarto todo iluminado. Sus ojos buscaron algún punto de referencia que le indicara, a quien pertenecía esa casa. El lugar era demasiado lindo, como un paraíso para un escritor. Lleno de libros gruesos… Frunciendo el seño con confusión se pregunto ¿Qué hacía allí?

Observó sus manos delgadas y blancas, sus dedos largos y elegantes, los movió ante sus ojos cual niño, intentando comprender porque ese encontraba en aquel lugar tan iluminado y agradable, él merecía el infierno ¿Porque estaba en lo que parecía su paraíso personal?

Sus orbes doradas enfocaron su _Vaio_, su amada portátil, estaba abierta sobre aquel escritorio de caoba, de inmediato busco entre los archivos y reprodujo la música que le fascinaba y sabía era su tesoro más preciado.

La suave voz inundo el cuarto, llenándose de inspiración, sus manos volaron hacía el teclado y comencé a escribir como no lo había hecho desde hace un tiempo muy largo. Las ideas frescas llenas de prosa que eran escrita incesante mente en aquella hoja en blanco.

Un reloj de pared y su tictac constante lo distrajeron por un momento.

Lo más extraño de la situación era que esa habitación no era su estudio, eso era fácil de deducir dado que tenía un ventanal enorme. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar el puro aire fresco e incluso hasta salado. Las cortinas abiertas se mecían al compas de aquel suspiro de vida; Dejando así, que el sol entrara a raudales brindándole un calor que hace mucho no sentía.

Sabía también que ese no era su departamento, pero de igual forma se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar, porque en su interior sentía que pertenecía a ese espacio.

Otra vez el reloj llamó su atención, las manecillas del segundero marcaban el compas del tic tac, y cuando se clavaron ambas en el numero 6, un sentimiento inexplicable se agito en su interior anunciando que algo, que sabía, había estado esperado todo el día… Pronto pasaría, si su amor pronto llegaría. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que su pulso se acelerara, de inmediato se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

Pudo escuchar un saludo lejano algo así como "_Estoy en casa_", que hizo que sus pasos se aceleraran aun más, sentía la necesidad de encontrar al dueño de esa voz. Nunca un pasillo le pareció más largo; Pero al fin llego a su objetivo, **él** estaba allí, entro a un recibidor y en la puerta entrada aun de espaldas, sentado quitándose los zapatos se hallaba… **él**.

Se aproximo con premura estaba punto de tocarlo, cuando un ruido sordo inundo su cabeza, he hizo que retrocediera un paso. Él seguía peleando con los cordones de sus zapatos ignorando la angustia que arreciaba el pecho de Eiri y además sus grandes esfuerzos por acercarse. Cada paso era terriblemente pesado, nuevamente lo tuvo a una distancia en que pudo sentir su calor, su aroma…

Otro golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayó de rodillas. Intento que su respiración no se agitara, no quería preocuparlo… Además no se daría por vencido, no esta vez, no estando tan cerca. Como pudo consiguió rodear la figura con sus brazos susurrándole "B_ienvenido_".

Unas suaves manos trigueñas, acarician las pálidas extremidades que se apretaban sobre el menudo pecho, demostrando así que estaba perfectamente consciente de la persona que lo abrazaba con desesperación. Correspondiendo de algún modo al afecto que el demostraban, con aquella simple caricia.

Yuki, sabía que era tonto pero no pudo evadir las emociones que lo dominaban, tiene muchas ganas de llorar… ¿Desde cuándo Yuki Eiri era un sentimental llorón? No lo sabía… Lo único importante para **él** era esa personita que abrazaba posesivamente. Apoyó su rubia cabeza en aquella espalda cálida, intentando por todos los medios que comprendiera cuanto lo necesitaba, apretó aun más el brazo y así pegarlo a su cuerpo.

Por un instante el calor que compartieron inundo los sentidos del escrito, pero el encanto fue roto por otro ensordecedor ruido que logro separarlo abruptamente… Lo vio caer hacía delante, su gorro de lana cayó al piso liberando su sedoso cabello rosa, Eiri intento ponerse de pie llegar a él. Pero el insistente golpe volvió a oírse… los separaban alguien no quería que estuvieran juntos…

Se escucho a si mismo llamarlo, mientras estiraba su mano al máximo, insistiendo para que no se alejara más. Con esfuerzo de ambos sus manos se sujetaron, el peli rosa levantó su rostro y le sonrió, Eiri correspondió al gesto. Mientras a su alrededor todo giraba vertiginosamente. Haciendo acopio de toda la energía que tenía, Yuki, volvió a acercarse, más fue inútil las manos comenzaron a resbalarse, se estaban separando. Eiri no quería que eso pasara… no quería distanciarse de él, de nuevo, los ojos amatista lo observaban con una mescla de tristeza y desesperación.

-¡NO TE RINDAS!- le gritó el escritor.

Los finos labios de su Koi se movieron en respuesta sin sonido, pero él comprendió a la perfección- "estoy cansado" –decía.

-¡SHUICHI!- volvió a llamar haciendo fuerzas para que no se soltara de su mano.- ¡NO TE VAYAS ONEGAI!- suplicó.

El peli rosa sonrió como lo hacía siempre que él necesitaba apoyo, con ese semblante lleno de tranquilidad, asintiendo afirmando el pedido movió su boca- "_regresare_"

-NO… NO TE VAYAS… NO ME DEJES…- volvió a suplicar, mientras otro estruendoso ruido no lo dejo escuchar nada, asique se concentro en la boca de su dulce niño.

–"_Te amo_" – le susurró para luego soltarse y evaporarse.

-NOOOOOOO - exclamó, Eiri, con desesperación estirando su mano a la silueta que desaparecía progresivamente en aquel remolino de imágenes borrosas, él había desaparecido y aun así el novelista lo llamo mientras estiraba la mano - SHUICHI!!!

**Fin del sueño de Yuki** (a estas alturas pesadilla)

Abrió los ojos asustado, aun tenía el brazo estirado hacia la nada, observo el lugar, estaba en el Hotel… Se llevo ambas manos a la cara para luego caer nuevamente sobre la almohada… quería llorar pero sus ojos ya estaban húmedo al igual que sus mejillas, un angustioso gemido gutural escapo de su garganta. ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello?

Nuevamente escucho unos golpes, esos mismos que hacia insistente lo había despertado sacándolo de aquel hermoso sueño, resonaron por el lugar...

Acto seguido, se huyeron uno golpe seco, los pasos presurosos se escucharon acercarse, luego se abrió la puerta de la habitación casi de inmediato la figura de su hermano menor hizo acto de aparición. Sus oscuros ojos vagaron por la habitación en penumbras con ansiedad que no disimulaba.

-Aniki!- exclamo al aquella figura pálida extendida entre aquellas mantas revueltas, al verlo recostado con ambas manos sobre su cara paró en seco - ¿Eiri estas bien?- cuestionó más no hubo respuesta por lo que se apresuro a llegar junto a la cama – Hermano- susurró mientras tocaba el pálido hombro.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

En uno de los edificios más elegante de la zona de la bahía, una pareja llevaba de la mano a un joven castaño que tenía los ojos vendados. Extrañamente el más bajo sonreía divertido ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos, se dejo llevar sin preguntar demasiado, sabia de esa faceta tan propia de ese matrimonio.

A pesar de estar vendado, el trigueño, escucho varias cosas y con cada detalle intentaba ubicarse. Primero, lo sacaron del _Hope_, para luego hacerlo caminar unos metros dónde subieron a un carro. Escuchaba murmullos palabras sueltas, risas de los mayores uno que otro vez y risitas cómplices.

10 minutos después lo ayudaron a bajar del vehículo, caminaron por un recibidor o algo así, tal vez fueron a comer a algún restaurante y querían sorprenderlo, eso prenso a un principio pero estaba equivocado al menos le hicieron creer eso cuando cuestionó sutilmente, siendo sincero el chibi ya no sabía que podía esperar. Mucho menos cuando le dijeron que tenían que subir a un ascensor…

La curiosidad le picaba en la garganta y casi vuelve a pregunta, pero no cometería ese acto; sería un niño bueno no insistiría. Nada malo le pasaría, si esperaba un poco más, ya que confiaba en esa pareja con todo su corazón.

Al cabo de unos minutos fue guiado por un lugar donde sus pies no hacían ruido, al parecer estaba pisando una especie de alfombra dado que a sus oídos llegaban el rumor de pasos apagados, a su alrededor salvo el movimiento de la ropa y los latido de su pulso no se escuchaba nada más. Detuvo su marcha cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al cabo de unos minutos alguien le quito la venda que cubría sus orbes amatistas.

-¡Bienvenido Shu-chan!- exclamaron los adultos mientras esperaban que su amigo abriera los ojos.

-WoW!- fue la única expresión al ver aquel lugar. Tenía la mejor vista a la bahía de Tokio que él había visto jamás de eso estaba seguro. – Ryoma- kun, Kaito-Nii-san los felicito en verdad tienen la mejor vista que eh visto. – exclamó el chibi corriendo hacía la gran ventana.

-Porque no ves todo y luego nos dices que te parece el departamento.- pidió el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Puedo? – cuestionó Shu conteniendo apenas su ansiedad.

-Claro… - afirmó el oji azul.

Como niño en una feria de dulces, el amatista se puso en marcha revisando todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Cada uno de los dormitorios contaba con su propio baño privado, con amplias camas y la misa hermosa vista del mar. Volvió al comedor, con ese maravilloso balcón, la cocina bien equipada.

Poco a poco se acerco nuevamente al gran ventanal y salió al exterior, no estaba equivocado ese lugar era una maravilla, tener un balcón dónde uno podía salir a sector al brisa marina cuando quisiera era más de lo que podía pedir.

-¡Esta Genial! – exclamó al volver al interior del departamento, el agitado menor, mientras tomaba asiento frente a la pareja- ¿por eso las maletas? ¿Nos mudamos nee?

-Si nos mudamos – aseveró un complacido Leim mientras servía una porción de pastel.

-¿Te gusta de verdad Shu?- preguntó Aruma casi al mismo tiempo que servía un poco de leche con cocoa.

-Es precioso – volvió a repetir el más bajo mientras llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Nos alegra mucho que te guste – afirmó el castaño mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Bueno Shu desde ahora debes cuidar bien de tu casa - anuncio el oji azul.

-He? – la cara del menor era todo un poema no entendía anda del que estaban hablando sus amigos.

-Veras Shu este es mi departamento de soltero – comentó calmadamente el oji negro - espero lo cuides bien confió en que lo veas como un nuevo hogar.

-No entiendo – balbuceo - ¿que están queriendo decir?- para estas alturas de la conversación, el pobre amatista tenia literalmente miles de signos gigantes a su alrededor.

-Que este será tu hogar a partir de ahora… Tu nueva casa…

-Claro que será mi hogar mientras ustedes estén conmigo cualquier lugar al que valla lo considerare mi hogar – afirmó con vehemencia – no entiendo que es lo que pasa… – las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza salieron todas juntas - acaso… ¿me van a dejar aquí solo? ¿Ya les estorbo? Si es así díganme yo comprenderé si no quieren estar conmigo.- Shu ya sabía que ese momento llegaría ellos tenían que seguir su vida y el encontrar la suya, pero eso no quitaba que no doliera.

-Estas equivocado Chibi - tranquilizo Leim.

-¿En qué estoy equivocado? – se puso de pie caminando hacia el ventanal.

-En todo enano- gruño el moreno.

-Pues explícame porque no entiendo nada – replicó Shu, con el mismo énfasis que el mayor.

-Si tomas asiento de nuevo te explicó todo – por un momento el muchacho dudo es que estaba bastante alterado, pero al ver la cara de su hasta ahora, hermano mayor suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien pero no te alteres Aniki que le hace mal a mi sobrino – a paso lento regresó a tomar su lugar al igual que Ryoma, ambos guardaron silencio esperando que Kaito comenzara a explicarse.

-Bueno Shu sabemos que te incomoda un poco estar en medio de nosotros – comenzó a explicar con vos calmada - y no queremos que te encierres en la habitación cada vez que nos ves en situaciones…- no pudo evitar el sonrojo - …bueno tu sabes…

-No me molesta en verdad…- afirmó el castaño menor.

-Aun así no me gusta que te sientas excluido – antes que Shu protestara agregó- Sin ir más lejos hoy cuando me levante ni tiempo a decirte nada nos diste, cuando nos dimos cuentas ya no estaba.

-Lo que sucede es que me parece que son demasiado jóvenes para tener un lazarillo en el medio, además me dan casa comida, cariño no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle el espacio que necesitan.

-Eso está bien, y comprendemos que tú también necesitas tu espacio y vida propia por eso te estamos brindando este departamento para que lo arregles a tu gusto- sonriendo bebió otro sorbo de té.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno no estaremos muy lejos no te preocupes tanto – aseveró Ryoma.

-¿De verdad?

-No hermanito – sonrió de una manera muy tierna – no te libraras de mi fácilmente, ahora ven - Kaito tomo al mano de su Ototo y lo saco del departamento guiándolo por el elegante corredor hasta el ascensor, al entrar en él esperaron que Ryoma, un vez que este les dio alcance y se cerró la puerta el moreno fue quien presiono el ultimo botón que decía Pent-house.

Una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Shu pudo ver un pequeño recibidor, tanto Kai como Ryo sonrieron al invitarlo a entrar a su casa. Las orbes violetas observaron aquel elegante piso que en verdad era un claro signo de el estado económico de la pareja. El ambiente era cálido, hogareño; Muy al estilo de ambos debía decir ya que en ciertas áreas se notaba la fascinación de cada uno, por un lado libros por un lado, CD y DVD por otros.

Los sillones de cuero color chocolate estaban cercanos a uno del balcón. También estaba dotado de los aparatos más modernos, Plasma, equipo de música, DVD, y una Wii…

Vagamente Shu pensó –"_Esto es el paraíso_"

-¿No dirás nada enano?- pregunto el divertido oji azul.

-No sé qué decir… - apenadísimo se rasco la cabeza, pensando calificativos adecuados para el hogar de sus protectores – Sencillamente es más de lo que pude imaginarme, en verdad se nota que la casa es de ambos.

-¿Lo dices por las tontas cosas de mi koi?- señalo un sector con mangas.

-NO lo dice por el área aburrida – marco un espacio lleno de libros antiguos.

-jajajaja - la carcajada corto la pequeña discusión infantil- no realmente lo decía porque se ve que ambos pensaron en el otro al decorar.

-Ho!... – exclamaron los adultos.

-Veo que tengo razón- esa sonrisa linda e infantil provocó que ambos adultos se sonrojaran un poco.

-Ven mira el estudio de Ryoma ese fue mi regalo – afirmo el oji negro arrastrando a su hermanito.

-¿Estudio?...

-Si recuerdas que es diseñador grafico.

-Aja...

-Bueno aquí trabaja – señalo un cuarto que estaba atestado de cosas que el amatista jamás había visto - en verdad tuve que investigar mucho para saber qué era lo que necesitaba – afirmó Kaito mientras se acercaba al elegante y cómodo sillón negro.

Shu detallo lo con la mirada el esfuerzo de su Aniki, había libros, Cd de todo tipo, una serie de Pc, impresoras, y un Scaner, un elegante equipo de música y el detalle más divertido era una serie de fotos de ellos dos.

-Valla – murmuro el más bajo – con razón no quería saber de tecnología cuando estábamos en _Hope_.

-Es cierto le hice prometer que no habría nada de tecnología en nuestro viaje- aseveró el castaño.

-Supongo que con lo que debe concentrar Ryoma-kun en su trabajo no te debe hacer caso – bromeó el menor.

-Es cierto – Kai hizo una mueca triste – él desaparece por días y noches cuando está concentrado en algún proyecto.

-Eso no es verdad – intervino el mentado diseñador.

-Sí lo es - lloriqueo Leim.

-Ok, tal vez si es así – comentó casual.

-¿Tal vez? – los ojos negros lo observaron con insistencia.

-Bueno, bueno, si me pierdo en mi trabajo pero soy igual a t - acusó – Porque cuando tú te pones a diseñar no hay quien te saque de tu estudio.

-¿Nee Aniki me muestras donde dibujas?

-Claro ven – tomó la mano de su Ototo ignorando el comentario de su esposo – aquí he creado mis mejores personajes – abrió la puerta y pudo verse una serie de paneles pegados en las paredes, donde se veía mucho del trabajo de el joven Leim.

-Valla veo que Ryoma –kun te consintió muy bien.

-He? ¿Cómo sabes?..

-Es fácil si tu le regalaste su estudio imagino que Ryoma-kun no se debe haber quedado con las ganas de darte algo parecido – razonó el aji violeta- es fácil saber cómo actuaran ustedes dos después de un año de convivencia.

-Es cierto luego que le di su regalo ese hombre desapareció por dos días, cuando volvió se encerró aquí y no salió hasta que estuvo listo me tenia preocupado…

-La culpa es tuya porque tienes que ser tan lindo y bueno conmigo- se defendió el más alto.

-Porque te amo – ronroneo Leim acercándose.

-Yo también te amo y no podía no darte algo tan lindo como lo que tú me diste – contestó el Aruma más que ansioso por acariciar a su esposo.

-jajajaja ¿y después de esta exhibición de mimos no me entienden cuando quiero darles espacio? - razono el más joven suspirando salió del estudio de dibujo.

-Jejeje tienes razón Shu-chan somos muy melosos pero no te estamos echando que quede claro- comentó Kaito.

-Sip lo sé Aniki – replicó mientras observaba una que otra cosa del departamento - así son ustedes y yo no les reprocho nada yo llegue a su vida sin avisar y les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí – las orbes amatistas observaron el paisaje de la bahía.

-Vamos Shu no te pongas triste - Ryoma se acerco al menor y acaricio su sedoso cabello – Sabemos que no quieres molestar, por eso decidimos que necesitabas tu espacio y ya deja de agradecer pareces disco rayado.

-Si mi departamento está muy bien equipado para un soltero – secundo Akari – además son solo 2 pisos abajo no creías que te librarías de tus responsabilidades de tío.

-Claro que no.

-Aclarado este punto y todos conformes – intervino el moreno abrazando a sus dos seres queridos - ¿qué tal si vamos por las cosas de Shu al _Hope_? – sugirió feliz de que al fin se había aclarado todos.

-Me parece buena idea… - Kai beso la mejilla de su esposo con mucha ternura.

-¿Pero me podrían llevara caminado? – sugirió el menor mientras sonreía.

-¿Porque? – cuestionaron los mayores.

-Es que quiero ver la ciudad – los expresivos ojos de Shu fueron de un rostro al otro - ¿podemos? - Como era de esperarse, Kai abrazo a su hermano exclamando que si, mientras Ryoma solo reía…

15 minutos después estaban saliendo del su nuevo hogar.

Oxoxoxoxox

-Vamos Sugu-chan, Shöri-kun no te atrases – se burlo el pelirrojo.

-Si tortolitos caminen no quiero que se pierdan en algún lugar oscuro o eso es lo que están buscando par de picarones jejejeje – secundo Winchester.

-JOSH! K-san deja de molestar- explotó el menor mientras tomaba la mano de su koibito y se adelantaba.

-Jajajaja -rio el pelirrojo ante el semblante de sus amigos.

-Me encanta verte reír – susurró el rubio de coleta – hacia tanto no le hacías de esa manera- lo abrazo dulcemente.

-Lo sé perdona por – unos elegantes dedos cubrieron los finos labios.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas- aseveró mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente – me gusta hacerte feliz. – susurró junto a su oído.

-Gracias – el pelirrojo correspondió al gesto mientras intentaba controlar sus ganas de llorar que amenazaban con dominarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor al sentir como se estremecía.

-Lo extraño muchos Shuichi – dijo de repente.

-Ho! Honey i know (HO! Cariño lo sé) - acarició con ternura aquellos cabellos largos y sedosos -but it's time to let go (Pero ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir).

-Sabes que se me ocurrió la tonta idea que en cualquier momento el saldría de algún lugar riendo muy a su manera burlándose de todos por creer en su última travesura – una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en la boca del guitarrista.

-Hubiera sido su última broma- comentó con sorna Winchester mientras acariciaba su ya bien ponderada magnum.

-Comprendes que de ser así lo hubiera protegido hasta de ti…- de repente se separo de su pareja y comino por aquel playón dónde la solas golpeaban con rudeza – y eso es lo que me tiene mal; Yo nunca le falle, no entiendo su actitud, por más que me esfuerzo, no entiendo porque no acudió a mí como era su costumbre.

-It really is not to say (realmente no sé que decirte)

-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos ¿verdad?

-Anda no te pongas triste – pidió con amabilidad el manager – sabes que te quiero mucho my pretty Boy?

-Me too (Yo también) – contestó el menor.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una vos los interrumpió - ¡Ya caminen par de degenerados exhibicionistas! – exclamó el tecladista desde una distancia no menor a 50 metros, tenía la cara roja a más no poder.

Sin poder evitar la pareja comenzó a reír, es que ver a Suguru tan alterado no era común, el pobre Sakano estaba también bastante agitado. Al parecer estaban viendo y escuchando su conversación. Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta ellos, esa salida había resultado mejor de lo que Winchester esperaba.

Si bien las emociones de Hiroshi vareaban siempre, la compañía de Suguru y Shöri hacia que estuviera más animado… la prueba de eso era que estaban cerca del lugar donde se suponía había saltado Shuichi y en verdad su pretty boy lo había tomado con mucha más calma de lo esperado.

Hiroshi caminaba por aquel lugar, se había separado por un momento de todos porque teniendo raras sensaciones en su interior, un parte de él estaba muy feliz con su pareja y amigos. Pero la otra se negaba aceptar lo que ya sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su querido amigo.

Su mirada se desvió al mar, seguro refugio que guardaba a su alocado hermanito menor, porque eso era lo que Shuichi significaba para él. La opresión en su pecho fue tal que se detuvo llevados la mano a su pecho, el agobio hizo que se sentara en una banca cercana. Justo cuando estaba por desfallecer y ponerse a llorar cual crio, una pequeña niña apareció de quien abe donde. Los expresivos ojos azules lo miraron detenidamente.

-¿Onii-chan me compras una flor?- cuestionó.

-He? - Hiro la observó asustado ni cuenta se dio cuando aquella criatura de cabello extrañamente rojizo se le acerco, tenía la ropa gastada y sus delgado cuerpo le señalaba lo mal alimentada que estaba.

-¿Me compras una flor Onii-chan?- volvió a insistir la pequeña extendiendo un pequeño ramito de violetas, nada típico de la época. – te hare buen precio.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?- preguntó sin más el pelilargo, tomando entre sus manos aquellas flores de dulce aroma.

-Por ser para ti una sonrisa – dijo la pequeñita de más o menos 6 años.

-Valla – inesperadamente el guitarrista no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Listo ya me pagaste- afirmó al pequeña - Nee no sigas triste Onii-chan porque te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes – aseveró la criaturita y sin más se alejó corriendo, pero se detuvo abruptamente - Tal vez lo que perdiste lo encuentres pronto - grito de lejos.

-¿Pero de que hablas?- estaba por ponerse de pie para ir tras ella cuando escucho pasos acercarse, volteo solo para ver a sus amigos y obviamente a su pareja bastante preocupados. De inmediato busco a la pequeña pero ay no estaba, frunció el seño frustrado no entendía nada.

-HIROSHI!!!! – Exclamó Suguru- QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAS ASUSTANDONOS ASI – exigió saber.

-Gomen nasai.

-En verdad estábamos preocupados cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estabas – intervino Sakano mientras abrazaba a su alterado niño.

-Perdón es que me detuve a descansar no me di cuenta que ustedes se habían alejado tanto – se disculpo el peli largo.

El manager, los observo interactuar desde unos pasos mas atrás, detallando los gestos y actitudes de su pequeño. Al contrario a lo que esperaba estaba mucho más calmado de lo que él había imaginado.

Al no notar su presencia, volvió a sentirse sumamente mal, era la segunda vez que se sentía un inútil en ese mismo día, pero ya hablaría con él para disculparse, como correspondía, por no estar cuando lo necesitaba.

Más algo llamo la atención del blondo, era ese ramo de flores que sostenía su koi, de inmediato busco a la persona o puesto donde él habría sacado aquel ramito de violetas, pero no había nada a su alrededor. Como era un hombre que le gustaba saber todo cuanto se refería a su novio, camino hasta ellos y cuestionó sin más.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas flores?

-Ho! Que bonitas – comentó el tecladista observando las flores.

-¿Son violetas verdad? –estipuló Sakano.

-Hai.- Nakano sonrió cálidamente al observar aquellas flores.

-Es raro no suele a ver ese tipo de flores en esta época. – Nuevamente el productor estaba en lo cierto.

-Si verdad…

-No me has contestado Pretty boy. – el semblante de K era serio, por lo que el pelirrojo se acerco a él.

Hiroshi le explico el extraño episodio de la niña – Eso es todo cuando ustedes llegaron ella se había ido corriendo.

-Es muy raro.

-Sí ni que lo digas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con las flores?

-Se las voy a dar a Shuichi –al decir esto camino hasta el borde de la costanera donde el mar se agitaba por el viento. Los otros tres quedaron impactados ante las palabras, y lo siguieron sin decir nada; Al llegar allí arrojo el ramo sin más - saben que le encantaba esas flores… el muy tonto decía que sea se asemejaban.

-¿Shuichi y las violetas?

-Hai – sonrió con nostalgia- él decía que se parecían porque ambos eran pequeños, llamativos y perfumados, tonterías de Shu como siempre. El muy tonto comenzó a reír como loco luego de decir esa burrada.

-Muy típico en el – murmuro Fujisaki, mientras apretaba la mano de su koi quien en silencio correspondió el gesto.

-Bueno ¿quieren regresar ya? - Cuestionó K, intentado que los esfuerzos de su niño por no llorar no llegaran a su límite.

-¿Podemos caminar un poco mas por aquí?- pidió de repente el pelirrojo.

-Si K-san un rato mas ¿nee?- secundo Fujisaki.

-Ok Les Go!

Llevaban un apenas unos minutos de reanudado la marcha cuando, de repente justo a sus espaldas se escucho una escandalosa carcajada, sin poder evitarlo todos voltearon.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

-¡Jajajajajaja que mal estas!- comentó el de más bajo.

-NO lo creo ustedes están mal. – señaló el castaño.

-Yo creo que el mejor postre es el de chocolate – afirmó con sabiduría el oji azul.

-¡¡¡Qué va!!! – Refuto el oji negro – Lo mejor es el de fresa.- Kai, nuevamente, contrariando a su pareja.

-Jajajajaja no pueden discutir por eso- exclamó el chibi mientras ajustaba sus lentes, dado que no tenía sus lentes de contacto, necesitaba estar con aquellos lentes oscuros a pesar de que era bastante tarde ya. – Porqué no compran los dos pasteles y listo.

-KYA! Esa es buena idea - Kaito miro a su esposo- Podemos Ryo-chan? Podemos?

-Si claro luego no quiero que mi hijo salga con cara de pastel – suspiro el moreno derrotado.

-Waa! Gracias amor- Leim se colgó del brazo de su Koibito, para luego voltear y sonreírle a su Ototo- Y gracias ti – pico el ojo con picardía.

-JEJEJEJE- saco la lengua traviesamente - No es nada – comentó el apenado menor mientras metia la mano bajo su gorro de lana para así rascarse la cabeza con más facilidad

Los tres reanudaron la marcha hacia el _Hope_, ignorando por completo al grupo de gente que los observaba.

Oxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Por los calvos de Cristo!!!!!!!!! . En verdad me costó un horror terminar este capítulo Y-Y, creo que me estoy complicando sola al meter tantas cosas en el argumento T-T. Pero bueno ahora díganme ¿Que les pareció? Les gusto?

Tomatazos, críticas contractivas, algún cheque al portador (XD), cartas bombas abstenerse hasta que finalice el fic porfa jajaja XD

Debo decir que mi mente esta algo cansada, pero no me rendirte seguiré intentando publicar una vez a la semana como de costumbre. Necesito su buena vibra pequeñas, Angie está cansada T.T. Pero que lo termino, lo termino asique vuelvan a poner velas para las musas así no aflojan con al inspiración.

Bueno debo decir que este capítulo es más largo para compensar la espera, también espero comentarios del video, y obviamente de lo que pondré a continuación.

Este será mi último regalo por el momento (si no ven la imagen vallan a revisar mi perfil y encontraran los link para poder velos)

Mis saludos especiales a **Hiika** (por ser la única que me envió review este cap está dedicado a ti espero que te haya gustado^^)

Bien mis saludos a cada uno de quien se toma el tiempo de leer esto.

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (se despide por el momento)


	17. Chapter 17

Dios… -.- lo he logrado… T.T

Shu: ¿lady-chan que te pasa estas muy pálida?

Lady: estoy bien peque no te preocupes…Y.Y

Ryoma: no te creo ¿está enferma verdad?

Kaito: es migraña ¿verdad? (la dama asiente con lentitud) deberías ir a descansar…

Shu: si ve a descansar…

Lady: tienen razón me voy a ira descansar luego de publicar este capítulo…

Bueno niñas y niños espero que valoren mi esfuerzo, con migraña y todo estoy aquí publicando para no faltar a mi palabra, esto de forzar a mis musas tiene su consecuencia, pido piedad a mis betas, si ven errores de todo tipo pero como se imaginaran cuando uno tiene una fiesta loca dentro del cerebro tiene poco control del razonamiento, sin más espero su opinión. Mil besos

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

**Capitulo anterior: **

-Waa! Gracias amor- Leim se colgó del brazo de su Koibito, para luego voltear y sonreírle a su Ototo- Y gracias ti – pico el ojo con picardía.

-JEJEJEJE- saco la lengua traviesamente - No es nada – comentó el apenado menor mientras metía la mano bajo su gorro de lana para así rascarse la cabeza con más facilidad

Los tres reanudaron la marcha hacia el _Hope_, ignorando por completo al grupo de gente que los observaba.

**Oxoxoxoxoxox**

**Capitulo Nº 17 (E****mociones confusas**)

La figura de dos hombres, muy apuestos, sentados en una elegante mesa bastante retirada, daba un toque de distinción al restaurante del hotel, ello, conformaba la escena perfecta de una cena agradable.

Pero en realidad toda la situación era muy diferente, lo que sucedía realmente entre aquellos dos sujetos. El más joven de los hombres estaba llenó de ansiedad apenas reprimida, aun no entendía el porqué de muchas de las acciones de su hermano mayor.

Cada vez que llegaba la fecha marcada en rojo en el calendario, Eiri, solía emborracharse como una cuba y no salir de su departamento… Bueno si debía ser sincero antes de convertirse en una destilería humana solía acercarse a la zona portuaria y arrojar hojas al mar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues lo había seguido para cuidar que no cometiera ninguna estupidez. Todo era culpa de su hermana mayor quien le había pegado sus temores.

Por esa misma razón era que se había vuelto más o menos como el custodio personal de su Aniki. Como en tantas veces, en los subsiguientes semanas luego de la desaparición de Shuichi ahí estaba de guardián de la integridad de su hermano mayor.

Esta vez como tantas otras la ansiedad de Mika hizo que abandonara a su Honey para buscar a su Nii-san que había desaparecido desde el día anterior. Menos mal que lo había encontrado en un aceptable estado. Pero no por eso, la preocupación desapareció, ya que desde que salieron del cuarto la mirada de su Onii-san estaba perdida en quién sabe qué mundo al que el aun no había podido llegar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Aniki?- volvió insistir dado que no había obtenido una respuesta desde que salieron de la habitación.

-…

-Eiri – llamó el moreno reticente a rendirse ante las negativas que le diera su hermano, además se lo había prometido a Tohma, su cuñado le hico jurar que mientras el no estuviera tomaría la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermano.

-Si no fastidies – gruño al fin el interpelado.

-Perdón es que en verdad estas muy raro – se defendió el menor – ¿Y no me vas a decir que te paso? ¿Porque desapareciste todo el día?- nuevamente se hizo un largo silencio suspirando Tatsuha agregó- Mika está muy preocupada por ti y yo también - confesó con un suspiro de frustración.

Los ojos color miel observaron a su acompañante, quien sencillamente era su réplica, con otro tono de cabello, ojos, más joven, alegre y con una vitalidad increíble. Su Ototo era una pesadilla en muchos sentidos, pero también podía decir que hacía casi lo imposible para lograr que él no cometa más estupideces de las que ya había cometido.

Tatsuha era todo lo que en un efímero momento hubiera querido se, liberal, audaz y decidido. No es que él no tuviera la capacidad para llegar a ese estado, sino que era demasiado cobarde para afrontar lo que implicaba una relación a corazón abierto… brindarse de una manera tan desmedida daba miedo…

Ahora lo sabía, nunca había vivido de esa manera tan entusiasta no porque no sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, sino que ese temor a ser herido nuevamente; Así fue como logró encerrarlo en su ya conocido capullo de hielo. Solo hubo una persona tan tonta como para afrontar la titánica tarea de hacerlo sentir de nuevo, y cuando al fin había aceptado ese sentimiento el muy desconsiderado lo dejaba solo.

Suspiró frustrado, sabia fehacientemente que no fue culpa de la bola rosa, todo aquello, si no a su capacidad de estropear todo lo que tocaba.

-Eiri – escucho apenas -¿Hermano estas bien?

-Hai...- respondió con cansancio, no tenía ni idea cuanto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos – ¿Y dime una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-¿cómo esta Sakuma-san?

-¿He?- la comida que Tatsuha estaba llevando a su boca cayó en el plato. Algo realmente malo estaba pasando a su hermano mayor, en todo este tiempo nunca y remarco NUNCA había preguntado por su pareja. Esta situación era muy extraña más que todas las que habían pasado durante ese largo año.

-Es tan extraña mi pregunta- cuestionó el escritor.

-Solo digamos que no la esperaba- comentó en tono casual el moreno, luego sonriendo agregó - me alegra ver que estas saliendo de tu mundo.

-Hm… - fue la respuesta, no le agradaba verse así de accesible, pero necesitaba pensar en otra cosa antes de que su mente se volviera en su contra.

-My Honey está en su mundo- suspirando con tristeza jugó con su comida un momento - como tú – señaló - aun se niega aceptar que el pequeño Shu no volverá- bebió y un sorbo de su bebida – Ahora está con Noriko-san, ella me ha ayudado mucho.

-Tendrá que reaccionar en algún momento – dijo en tono lúgubre el blondo – Tohma seguramente ya hizo el anuncio.- sus dorados ojos se perdieron en los colores del ocaso que evidenciaban la llegada de la noche.

-Nuestro cuñado salió de urgencia a Miami, hará le anuncio cuando regrese- las orbes oscuras detallaron un brillo extraño en la mirada felina.

-No lo sabía…- comentó aun perdido en aquel cielo que comenzaba a pintarse con pequeños destellos, la noche se hizo presente.

-Lo que sucede es que paso de repente por eso Mika estaba bastante inquieta y me llamo. – Ya más tranquilo el peli negro se atrevió a agregar – deberías llamarla para que se tranquilice la pobre no le hace bien a nuestro sobrino toda esa angustia.

-Bueno supongo que me regañara cuando me parezca por allá- una mueca apareció en la comisura de los masculinos labios, simulando una sonrisa.

-No lo dudes… - sonriendo reanudo la cena - y dime Aniki ¿porque estás aquí?… además con un atuendo diferente al usual – los ojos oscuros observaron la renuencia de su hermano pero por alguna razón el rubio comenzó a relatarle los sucesos sin más. Todo aquello era muy, MUY extraño parecía que al fin su hermano estaba superando la partida de su cuñadito esperaba que todo sea para bien…

-Cuando me fui de allí no quería volver a mi departamento asique vine a este hotel eso es todo...- aunque sabía que no tenía cigarrillos rebusco en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón.

-Me gustaría conocer a ese chico...- afirmó el menor con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Para que – gruñó instintivamente, Yuki, una corriente extraña golpeo su columna, aquel sentimiento era el mismo que tenía cuando su pequeño era acosado por su pervertido Ototo, vagamente se pregunto porque demonios debía preocuparse por aquel castaño.

-Para agradecerle… debe ser buen niño para que tu hables así de él ¿me pregunto cómo será?- la sonrisa infantil apareció la cara del menor de los Uesugi – hagamos una cita doble, ¿qué te parece?- pico sabiendo la respuesta.

-Eres un chiquillo idiota…

-Je…- Tatsuha sonrió conforme, esa reacción era más normal, menos traumante que ver a un Eiri tan vulnerable y accesible, no es que le disgustara, solo que uno está acostumbrado a los malos hábitos. Y su querido Aniki y su carácter horriblemente gruñón, era una de las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

El castaño aun no salía de su asombro, apenas habían llegado a su nuevo departamento y no podía crees todo el jaleo del que fue testigo hacia apenas unas horas.

Fue un suceso muy extraño lo que les sucedió poco antes de llegar al _Hope_. Realmente no entendía las reacciones de las personas, aunque sintió algo en su interior una agitación inusual… Extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que no terminaba aun de comprender…

Para intentar entender sus propias reacciones intento hacer un recuento de los sucesos mientras observaba las luces de esa extraña cuidad, que se suponía era su hogar natal.

Flas Back…

Los tres aun se encontraban riendo por la pequeña disputa sobre de que pastel era mejor, cuando a sus espaldas escucharon pasos de varias personas. Como era su costumbre Ryoma abrazo a mi Aniki, volteo con desconfianza, y como no pude contenerme yo también gire para ver qué pasaba. A pesar de que me fastidiaban los lentes tuve que resistirme a quitármelos, no se veía muy bien a esa hora, pero lo que si note fueron a aquellas personas, algo extrañas y familiares a la vez…

Ellos estaban bien abrigados y al igual que yo llevaban lentes que cubrían sus ojos, los estaban observando con insistencia, eso sí que acelero mis pulsaciones. Por un momento aquellos rostros me pareció extrañamente familiar, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse más, si eso era posible, era extraño tal vez esas personas me conocieran, era una posibilidad. Di un paso hacia ellos y ellos también se aproximaron.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, quien sabe de dónde una serie de personas llegaron, los rodearon, uno de ellos me golpeo si no hubiera sido por Ryo-kun, que me abrazo y pego a su cuerpo, me habría ido de bruces al piso, también sentí la protectora mano de Kai-nii en mi hombro. Al elevar mis ojos hacia ellos note la seriedad de sus semblantes. El sujeto que me choco se disculpo un montón de veces y luego siguió su camino.

Otra vez desvié mis ojos hacía el tumulto de gente, parecía que aquel grupo de personas eran algunos artistas o algo así. No sé de dónde uno de ellos consiguió hacer el espacio para que pudieran caminar y alejarse. Por extraño que parezca me sentí abandonado.

Ni yo mismo pude evaluar aquel sentimiento, ya que después de eso mis amigos insistieron para que reanudáramos la marcha.

Fin del Flash back…

-¿Pueden creer lo que paso? – Murmure más para mí que para mis amigos que estaban en la cocina.

-En verdad no – replicó Kai tomando un poco de su té, para luego tomar asiento justo frente a mí con su ya famoso pedazo de pastel.

-Bueno supongo que eso es común al parecer eran muy conocidos.- intervino el moreno imitando a su esposo.

-Pero me pareció extraña su actitud no lo creen…- Sus ojos observaron con intensidad el exterior intentando encontrar una respuesta aquella agitación interna.

-¿Porque dice eso? – cuestiono kai antes de meter otro trozo de aquel delicioso postre a la boca.

-Buen parecía que querían acercarse a nosotros… - suspirando volteo a ver a su amigos - tal vez querían preguntarnos algo, al menos eso fue lo que me pareció – volvió su atención a la pareja, sonrió al ver la cara de su Aniki mientras comía su primer antojo.

-Tal vez tengas razón note eso también, especialmente del pelirrojo de cabello largo – secundo Aruma.

-Si eso me pareció a mí, tal vez me conocía… - susurre con temor.

-Si es una posibilidad- el más alto había notado el cambio en el chibi, pero no quería agitarlo no era recomendable por que una impresión fuerte podría hacer que su mente sufriera un colapso – todo a su tiempo Shu no debemos forzar nada lo sabes.

-Si lo sé – bajo la mirada - Ahora no sabré si es así o no – suspiró frustrado.

-No te preocupes Ototo-chan si quiere verte volverá a buscarte por los alrededores, yo lo haría – aseguró el castaño sonriendo con confianza.

-Tienes razón – devolvió la sonrisa y al sentir que aquellas palabras podían ser ciertas logro calmar esa ansiedad y se dispuso aprobar aquel pastel de chocolate.

Ryoma observo a su esposo, un sentimiento de orgullo lleno su cuerpo, a veces no entendía la simpleza con la que veía la vida Kaito, pero también sabía que no decía nada a la ligera. Y con un par de palabras logro calmar los temores del peque.

Ahora solo tocaba averiguar quién era esas personas que lo observaban, le parecían conocidos pero aun no conseguía ubicarlos, ya vería como localizarlos para preguntarles si conocían a Shu. Además debía verificar si era cierto no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su cuñadito, no toleraba verlo asustado o preocupado si estaba en sus manos no permitiría que nadie lo lastimara y sabia que Kai opinaba igual.

-Tierra a Yumi-chan me copia – un dedo algo pegajoso se poso en su mejilla – ¿Me estas escuchando **Ry-o-ma**? –volvió a insistir con un tono más serio.

-¿He? – Algo distraído observó al cara de su pareja a solo unos centímetros – ¿Qué pasa Kai-chan?

-Eso me pregunto yo hace rato que estamos hablándote y tú te quedaste en tu mundo – señaló picando la mejilla de nuevamente.

-Perdona – se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sintió algo viscoso entre sus dedos – ¿Qué significa esto? – observó la musse de chocolate de sus yemas, para luego ver el semblante divertido de su Koi.

-Es por no hacerle caso a tu querido Koibito – recriminó, el castaño, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-**Kaito**…- magulló poniéndose de pie.

-Ryo-chan no seas así no aceptas una bromita ¿nee? – el oji negro dio dos pasos más hacia atrás – jejejeje – rio tontamente Leim mientras que en su interior sudo frio al ver como su Koi tomar un trozo de pastel – ¿Espera Ryoma que piensas hacer con eso?

-¿Tú qué crees?- los ojos azules brillaron cual zafiros.

Por su parte Shu estaba más que divertido ante la cómica escena, sus protectores tenían ese tipo de episodios infantiles, con más frecuencia cada vez, que por decirlo de algún modo eran muy divertidos.

Mientras comía el pastel no perdía detalle de los vanos intentos de su Nii-san para calmar a su esposo. Termino arrinconado y con un pedazo de pastel pegado a su mejilla, Shu, casi se ahoga de risa al ver que el castaño se quito la crema de la mejilla y la paso por toda la cara de su Koibito.

Ryoma estaba a punto de llevar a cabo el contraataqué cuando el estridente sonido del teléfono interrumpió cualquier acción, los mayores intercambiaron miradas. Como originalmente ese era el departamento del castaño, nadie se movió hasta que kaito camino hacia el moderno aparato y contesto. Luego de hablar por un par de minutos, con monosílabos poco audibles, cortó la comunicación.

-¿Que paso kai?- el moreno se acerco con una toalla húmeda, que utilizo para asearse un poco.

-Tengo que ir a casa- murmuró seriamente, mientras permitía que su esposo le limpiará la mejilla. El rostro del castaño, que hasta hace un momento estaba radiante, se veía pálido casi enfermizo. Ese hecho no paso desapercibido por los otros dos, que de inmediato fruncieron el seño.

-Yo voy contigo – dijo Aruma de inmediato.

-¿Y quién se quedara con Shu?- argumentó algo disperso.

-¿No pretenderás que te deje solo con esas personas? – los ojos azules se clavaron en el semblante de su pareja.

-Esas personas son mi familia – afirmó Leim, con algo de enfado; Observó a su esposo en silencio.

Sabía que era inevitable el encuentro solo que no esperaba que fueran ellos los que solicitaban su presencia, vagamente se pregunto si su hijo correrá algún peligro, sin pensarlo se llevó la palma derecha a su vientre plano, quizás sabían algo de Hikaru… Eran demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas tan de repente.

-Una familia que obligo a decidirte por ellos o por mí, si mal no recuerdo – remarcó con enfado - No voy a dejar que te hagan daño me escuchaste.- casi sin meditarlo mucho lo abrazo, podía notar como su castaño se estremecía involuntariamente.

-Eso lo sé pero… - no pudo decir nada más su garganta se cerró, solo abrazo a su pareja con desesperación.

-Nada de peros Aniki – intervino el amatista caminando hasta estar junto a ellos - deja que Ryoma-nii te acompañen yo estaré bien aquí solo, además tendré el celular siempre encendido y cerca de mí - sonriendo señalo él aparatito- es una promesa.

-Pero Shu… - intento protestar el castaño mayor.

-Nada, nada además imaginar la cara de tus familiares su me ven aparecer por allá – razonó el más bajo señalando su cabello.

-Si sería difícil de explicar- confirmó con un suspiro.

-¿Cuando tendríamos que presentarnos? – intervino el moreno.

-Me pidieron que sea de inmediato.

-Pues si manejo toda la noche llegamos a primera ahora mañana.

-Bueno…

-Vamos Kaito-nii-chan debes hacerlo – los vio a ambos- pero primero dense un baño que están llenos de pastel- remarcó con picardía.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Las blasfemias no cesaban, parecía que Winchester tenía un amplio léxico de improperios que justo en este preciso momento hacía gala mientras iba y venía por la sala. La pareja que lo acompañaba, Suguru y Sakano, lo observaban sin decir nada no se atrevían ni a mover un musculo para no ser blanco de la ira del americano.

Así habían permanecido desde que consiguieron deshacerse de la horda de paparazis que los habían acosado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Lo malo de la situación fue que Hiroshi volvió a tener una crisis, esta vez no fue solo un simple episodio, ya que el pobre pelirrojo sufrió de vómitos hasta que al final termino desmayándose en brazos de su pareja.

Pero si eran sinceros con esta situación tan extraña ambos estaban de acuerdo, luego de tener una pequeña charla entre ellos cuando K se ocupaba de recostar a su koi, que toda aquella reacción no fue solo por los reporteros, sino aquel chico de mediana estatura oculto tras las gafas negras.

Tanto Sakano como Fujisaki estaban completamente seguros de ellos ya que ellos mismo se habían quedado muy impresionados con el parecido de aquel sujeto a su querido amigo Shuichi, aunque cabe agregar que no pudieron acercarse como era la intención inicial. Ya que los periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ellos intentando sacar algo de la información amarillista que tanto odiaban.

-Sera mejor que preparemos algo de comer- sugirió el de lentes.

-Si te ayudo – el tecladista se puso de pie y acompaño a su pareja a la cocina.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shu caminaba presuroso por las calles de cercanas a la zona de embarque, iba al único hogar que conocía… el _Hope_, hacia ya 12 horas que las únicas personas que conocía en esa ciudad habían partido a arreglar asuntos personales. Y si bien había puesto todo de sí para que, sus queridos protectores, no sé sintieran culpables por dejarlo solo. Lo que realmente sentía, Shu, era pánico de estar en un lugar extraño sin sus amigos, la única familia que conocía.

Pero teniendo en cuenta que el estaba allí como un invitado no podía exigir trato especial, aunque tanto Kaito como Ryoma lo consideraban su pariente y como tal lo trataban. El sabia debía encontrar su pasado para poder ser una persona completa.

Apresuró el paso, aun tenía que llegar a la embarcación por la bolsa que había dejado allí en un terrible despliegue de torpeza. Es que de solo pensar en dar explicaciones, que ni el mismo había logrado darse, sobre su descarado acto de invitar a un extraño la noche anterior lo tenían bastante contrariado, aun así, sabía perfectamente que necesitaba contarle ese suceso a Aniki y cuñado, sería lo correcto, pero como demonios explicaba su descarada actitud si ni siquiera era fácil de discernir incluso para el mismo.

El sonido del celular interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sonriendo contesto de inmediato - Moshi Moshi.

-Hola chibi ¿Cómo estás? – saludo la ya conocida vos de el Diseñador grafico.

-Bien Ryoma-kun – siguió caminado mientras conversaba - ¿llegaron bien?

-Si no te preocupes – afirmó el mayor – ¿Y dime saliste de paseo?

-Hai – respondió – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es que Kai-chan estuvo llamándote al departamento y no te localizo. – aclaró el oji azul.

-Ho!... bueno es que salir para dar una paseo y después me vine para el _Hope_ – la luz verde del semáforo le dio el paso asique avanzo- ¿Y dime dónde está Mi Aniki?

-Esta descansado ahora – el moreno observo la pálida figura que yacía recostada sobre la enorme cama – ya sabes por el embarazo.

-Pobrecito… cuida de él Onegai

-Claro no te preocupes.

-Bueno tú también te cuidas

-Tú también, le diré a Kai que te llame apenas se recupere un poco ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai – cerro la llamada justo en el momento en que terminaba de cruzar la calle, apenas había puesto el pie en el cordón de la vereda cuando un claxon y un ruido de llantas haciendo fricción en el pavimento lo hizo brincar – WAA! – Exclamó el castaño mientras caía sentado en la fría vereda.

Los ojos negros se abrieron tratando de identificar al maniático conductor que lo asusto de esa manera. Lo primero que noto fue el color negro del vehículo, lo segundo era un auto carísimo e importado, lo tercero la ventanilla del conductor abrirse y delante del volante estaba Uesigi-san.

-Lamento haberte asustado – el hombre rubio sonrió con soberbia dando a entender que le divertía la situación – anda ponte de pie no pretenderás que valla por ti ¿Verdad?

-WHAT?- Como si fuera un resorte el oji negro se puso de pie y se alejo de allí sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a ese hombre que él pensaba buena gente. En la mente de Shu se generaban miles de preguntas que obviamente no tenían respuestas.

NO tenía idea porque estaba allí pensando en ese hombre teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer…- ¿A quién quiero engañar? - suspiró frustrado en realidad no tenía nada que hacer estaba aburrido en aquel departamento, por eso anduvo vagando desde temprano. Pero tampoco era para que viniera ese hombre a hacer gala de su arrogancia no señor él no estaba dispuesto a hacer el juguete de un tipo que ni conocía.

A la distancia divisó el mástil del _Hope_, sonrió involuntariamente es que aquel barco lo llenaba de feliz ya que ese era el único hogar que conocía. Volvió a inhalar profundo y de inmediato se tranquilizo. Bien, solo estaría un raro allí luego volvería al departamento y pensaría una forma práctica de encontrar a alguien que él dijera quién rayos era, aun no había hablado con sus protectores respecto a eso.

Tendría que esperar a su regreso, y eso no tenía idea de cuándo seria. Por el momento solo le quedaba ser paciente, tal vez la suerte lo acompañara y encontrará a alguien. Estaba a solo unos metros de distancia de su hogar, cuando diviso la figura extrañamente conocida

-Maldición – pensó con desgano, no quería verlo, frunció el seño mientras evaluaba las acciones de aquel sujeto - el hombre no tenía suficiente con haberlo asustado de muerte ahora venía a burlarse de él, pero que va no pensaba darle ese gusto – las cavilaciones hicieron que se pusiera de mal humor y no era bueno para nadie que él tuviera esos episodios que no podía controlar, Ya Ryoma se lo había advertido - Cálmate Shu , contrólate – se dijo mientras eliminaba toda esa hostilidad con un suspiro profundo, intentando volver a tener el control de sus pensamientos.

Sin mirar a los lados se dirigió a la proa del Yate, ignoro completamente al sujetó que fumaba con aires de gran señor apoyado con gracia sobre el capo de su elegante mercedes negro.

Por su parte Yuki estaba más que confuso, a pesar de su porte de seguridad que irradiaba, en su interior se agitaban miles de sentimientos contrariados.

Desde que había vuelto a su departamento para poder asearse y cambiarse, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en volver a ver al chiquillo, sin dejarse llevar por su acostumbrada apatía decidió volver a la zona portuaria. Por suerte el endemoniado loco del conejo había solicitado la presencia de su Ototo-baka y este como era de esperase salió casi como un rayo humano dejándolo solo.

Había tenido que soportarlo toda la noche y eso era algo casi asfixiante, porque no solo tuvo que tolerar su idioteces sino que Mika y Touma sabían dónde estaba y no dejaban de joderle la existencia.

En eso iba renegando cuando a lo lejos una figura llamo su atención, el semáforo había dado el stop y mientras esperaba que le den el paso se dedicó a observar al muchacho que cruzaba imprudentemente hablando por celular.

En su interior se agito nuevamente un sentimiento muy similar a los celos, y sin dudarlo un instante sonrió de lado mientras pisaba el acelerador, justo en el momento en que lo vio seguro presionó el freno con fuerza haciendo rechinar las yantas. Provocando el efecto que esperaba, el muy tonto se cayó sentado, su carita estaba pálida y sus grandes ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

Se disculpo luego de bajar el vidrio polarizado y no pudo evitar su ya característico tono soberbió cuando espeto la frase siguiente. Más lo que no esperaba fue la reacción del muchacho, primero hablo en ingles, luego se puso de pie sin más lo dejo ahí.

Mientras arrancaba el Mercedes, Eiri, se pregunto ¿Qué esperaba al actuar de esa forma? ¿Qué tipo de reacción esperaba por parte del jovencito misterioso? Por lo que había visto Leim-Kun tenía un carácter fuerte, porque una vez que se estaciono justo en frente de su "_casa_", espero algo más que un seño fruncido.

Por extraño que pareciera no fue muy agradable para él ver el sin fin de gesto que hacia mientras se acercaba al _Hope_, y el muy descarado crio se metió al maldito bote sin siquiera decirle nada. Le dio su última calada al cigarrillo, sin saber porque se fastidiaba tanto que ese desconocido lo ignorara.

Dio un paso para dirigirse a la embarcación cuando lo vio salir de ella con una bolsa en la mano, a paso firme se dirigió hacía dónde el estaba, a pesar de sus lentes oscuros noto el semblante serio e indiferente del muchacho quien extendió la mano sin decir nada.

-¿Qué es?- cuestionó sin desviar la mirada de aquel rostro tan serio.

-Se lo olvido la última vez – dijo sin más el más bajo.

-Yo no te traje lo que me prestaste tendrás que ir a mi departamento para que te lo de.- el tono casual que uso fue más para ver qué tipo de reacción tenía el muchacho.

-No pienso ir a su departamento- afirmó dejando la bolsa frente al rubio.

-¿Porque no?

-No lo conozco – argumentó el castaño.

-Eso no te impidió invitarme a tu casa la última vez – ilustró de un modo fortuito, sonriendo ante el gesto tan infantil que su interlocutor le estaba regalando.

-Eso fue diferente – dijo.

-¿De qué forma?

-Usted parecía una buena persona – aseveró con una seguridad que hizo que Yuki frunciera el seño.

-¿Ahora no? – Quiso saber de inmediato porque ahora era diferente, si él era la misma persona.

-No lo parece – señaló – según veo debe tener dos personalidades en su interior, una es esa que yo vi la primera vez, sensible y con mucha tristeza, y otra es como una coraza que usa para protegerse, es frio y arrogante no me gusta es por eso que le doy su ropa así no me molesta más.- hablo casi sin respirar, cuando termino volteo para irse.

Ese muchacho lo estaba analizando quién se creía que era para venir a decirle esa sarta de… **verdades** - maldición – gruño molesto porque no entendía como ese crio podía ver más allá de su postura habitual y encima después de largarle el rollo se iba sin más dejándolo con la palabra en la boca eso no podía permitirlo – Espera - camino hasta acercarse al muchacho que se había detenido a unos metros de él.

El silencio entre los dos se hizo largo y pesado, el mayor intentaba buscar palabras que nunca dijo, Yuki Eiri no se disculpaba nunca y era difícil empezar en ese momento pero tampoco quería que ese muchacho siguiera enfadado con él, todo era tan extraño.

Por otro lado el menor no entendía que demonios lo había llevado a comportarse de esa forma, solo se dejo llevar por esa parte suya tan irracional que lo dominaba cuando estaba muy agitado. Pero no se sentía muy bien con toda esta situación además que su estomago empezaba a dolerle por la falta de alimento y el estaba clavado al piso intentando comprender qué demonios hacia allí esperando algo que no sabía que era.

-Este… yo…- comenzó a babosear el rubio- siento haberte asustado antes- dijo por fin.

Como si ese _**lo siento**_, hubiera tenido un efecto mágico en él, su mal humor y aquella tensión cedieron, dando paso a un calorcito en su pecho muy agradable. Elevo su mirada y observo al desconocido hombre, se veía algo perturbado, un dejo del hombre que él vio en aquel rompeolas se dejo vislumbrar.

-Está bien no se preocupe Uesugi-san – dijo por fin, observo al bolsa que contenía no solo al ropa sino al preciosa canción - No se valla olvidar sus cosas - señaló.

El rubio camino hacia el mencionado bulto lo cogió y se lo entrego nuevamente al castaño- Guárdalo – pidió.

-¿Porque?

-Cuando creas que me conoces me lo llevaras a mi departamento – dijo sin más.

-¿nani?

-Para eso debemos conocernos ¿no es así? – El oji negro asintió aun mas desconcertado que antes – Pues bien te invito a comer - a paso firme fue hasta su auto y se metió en el, abriendo la puerta de copiloto- ¿Y bien qué esperas? ¿No tienes hambre?

El joven apellidado Leim intento comprender el razonamiento tan extraño de ese sujeto, ¿En qué pensaba realmente? ¿Sería sincero? ¿Estaba cometiendo un error enorme al aceptar su compañía?

Otra vez las dos voces en su cabeza pugnaban por tener la razón, Una gritaba que aceptara su compañía, la otra que huyera lo más pronto posible. Y como había pasado la vez anterior observo esos ojos ocultos tras los lentes, que lo miraban con un pequeño dejo de ansiedad. Y allí estaba el subiendo a el elegante auto.

-¿Que quieres comer? – cuestionó después de 10 minuto de absoluto silencio.

-Lo que quiera no tengo problemas con el alimento.- afirmó el muchacho para luego volver su vista al exterior.

Yuki estaba más que contrariado, por un lado se había disculpado, cosa que no hacía **nunca**, otra estaba buscando conversación con al que jovencito, el muy ingrato solo contestaba y luego silencio y más silencio.

La imagen de su niño sentando en el asiento de copiloto abrazando su mochila mientras parloteaba quién sabe de cuanta cosa le había pasado en uno de sus días de trabajo, llegaron casi de golpe provocando una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

-¿Uesugi-san está bien?- cuestionó el más joven.

-¿Mh? – Volteo a verlo, aquellas orbes negras lo observaban con preocupación- Estoy bien no te preocupes Leim-kun – la pálida mano fue hacia el rostro del muchacho y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el contacto, era como una invitación, solo estaban a unos centímetros y podría probar esos labios tan tentadores…

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Nota del autor:

Lady: si, si lo sé, soy malvado cruel etc… pero ya que… niñas hasta ahí llego mi pobre neurona quemada por el maldito dolor.

Realmente esperaba sus opiniones de mi dibujo y el video pero veo que no les agrado (no recibí ninguna opinión) bien por esa razón no publique otra cosa. Así es menos tedioso no creen?

Yuki: estas delirando vieja vete a descansar…¬¬

Lady: O.O si creo que si estoy mal… seguramente estoy por morir el escritor loco me está tratando bien ToT

Shu: creo Lady-chan que lo que sucedió es que no fuiste muy mala con el por eso te trata así… ^^

Lady: no creas que tendrás tanta suerte ya se me pasar ale dolor y volveré… *o*(puño en alto) Ahora los dejo besos niños… (ojitos de espiral)

Kai: yo la acompaño (sujeta ala mareada dama)

Shu: yo también… (Se la llevan)

Yuki: ahora qué..¬¬?

Ryo: Buenos era hasta la próxima semana si Lady-san se mejora…

YukI: que fastidio…¬¬

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (Con un dolor asquerosamente horrible) se despide de ustedes.


	18. Chapter 18

Por los calvos de Cristo!!! He vuelto!!! Prepárate Yuki ku ku ku ku sufrirás muajajajaja (risa malévola mas fuerte mientras levanta el puño en alto)

Kai: parece que esta mejor… ^^

Ryo: si me había asustado bastante verla tan… afable…

Yuki: eso fue afable…¬¬?

Hiro; y ustedes se asustan yo debo parecer una niña llorona…¬¬

K: a mí me gustas pretty boy

Shu: KYA! Que lindos se ven (ojitos de corazón)

Layd: bueno, bueno niños a trabajar, intenten seguir el guion ok (entrega el guion los empuja a todos)

Bueno ahora sí, un nuevo capitulo, gracias por sus buenas vibras, me hicieron bien fueron muy amables. Y por eso aquí está el nuevo capítulo, sinceramente no se de dónde salió XD, Yo pensaba esperarme otra semana para publicar ya que no había tenido inspiración hasta el día de ayer que por la noche surgió este capítulo, Loa cabe hoy peor en verdad me asombre de lo fácil que salió, ay estaba temiendo que mis musa Gravi se habían ido. Peor que va aquí siguen.

Bien el saludo final al terminar el cap, nos vemos a bajo.

Dedicatoria especial: a aquellas personas que leen y dejan sus opiniones. ( son muy valiosas para mí)

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo Nº 18** (**Momentos agridulces, recuerdos dolorosos**)

Llevaban varios días con la misma rutina, yendo de unos lugares a otros, que en otro momento de su vida, no hubiera tenido la más mínima intención de ir. Pero de solo ver aquel rostro entusiasmado por la sola idea de conocer algo nuevo sitio, no podía decirle que no, Ahora tras aquellos lentes se encontraban Yuki Eiri, un simple turista.

En este momento se encontraban en el restaurante situado en lo alto de la torre de Tokio…

Yuki encendió un cigarrillo y dio una calada permitiendo que el sabor de la nicotina inundara su paladar. Se regañaba a sí mismo por ser tan condescendiente con aquel muchacho, apellidado Leim.

Pero no podía evitarlo, parecía que cuando le pedía algo era incapaz de decirle que no, era como si por alguna mágica o enigmática razón no podía ejecutar su acto de frio despotismo del que todo el mundo le acusaba de ejecutar para hacer su santa voluntad.

Ja!, que irónico que ahora resultara todo en vano si no porque estaba allí como guía turístico… Lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo por pura buena gente o sea sin pedir ninguna recompensa por el esfuerzo de madrugar para sacar de paseo al castaño… ¡joder que era un idiota! O se había ablandado demasiado con el correr del tiempo.

O sea, expliquemos esto… Él con todo a esa experiencia que poseía, podría sacar provecho de cada cosa que concebía, de hecho lo hacía cada vez que podía, como por ejemplo, podría tenerlo como amante, como un sustituto de cama, o como quieran llamarlo.

Pero no… ¡Qué va! Su maldita conciencia que se había generado desde que era muy consciente de los sentimientos, por su bola rosa, que se negaba a abandonar u olvidar aquel pequeño ser que le dio todo.

Y allí surgió otro problema, claramente parecía tener una solo obsesión en estos momentos y esa simple cosa era dejar de sentir aquella atracción por esos labios.

Como quien dice se quedo con ganas de probarlos, porque luego de aquel episodio en el auto ya no pudo negar que se sentía atraído por Leim-kun, pero cuando vislumbraba una oportunidad Zap… Imágenes, palabras, incluso acciones impedían que el diera el paso, todo era muy confuso.

Varias veces, en esa semana, sintió la necesidad de saciar esa sed o curiosidad o como quieran llamarla. Quería probar que se sentía al besar a ese muchacho de mirada oscura, más se había contenido al ser bombardeado por la reminiscencia de unos ojos amatistas lleno de tristeza.

Si no se hubiera tentado en el auto ahora no estaría así… pensó con frustración. La maldita escena se volvió a crear en su mente…

El manejando pensando en su Koibito… esa sensación de vacío que no podía controlar y entonces…

Flash back…

_La imagen de su niño sentando en el asiento de copiloto abrazando su mochila mientras parloteaba quién sabe de cuanta cosa le había pasado en uno de sus días de trabajo, llegaron casi de golpe provocando una fuerte punzada en su pecho. _

_-¿Uesugi-san está bien?- cuestionó el más joven. _

_-¿Mh? – Volteo a verlo, aquellas orbes negras lo observaban con preocupación- Estoy bien no te preocupes Leim-kun – la pálida mano fue hacia el rostro del muchacho y acaricio con suavidad la mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por el contacto, era como una invitación, solo estaban a unos centímetros y podría probar esos labios tan tentadores…_

El claxon de un auto los sacó de aquella extraña atmosfera que se había generado, algo crispado Yuki volvió a tomar el volante, mientras ponía en marcha su auto y escuchaba improperios departe de los demás conductores, que obviamente ignoro olímpicamente.

En la rubia cabeza se generaron un sinfín de reproche, porque sabía que si no hubiera sido por aquella interferencia habría besado al muchacho junto a él.

-¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?- se cuestionó internamente.

La culpa pesaba más que nada… y él, un ser lleno de culpa, no era ajeno a ese sentimiento; Pero no por eso dolía menos. Desvió momentáneamente la vista hacia su copiloto, quien nuevamente observaba el paisaje que el regalaba ese frio día de invierno, como si ningún suceso de trascendencia hubiera pasado. Eso golpeo un poco el ego masculino, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le negaba algo a Yuki Eiri? Al parecer había encontrado a esa persona…

Todo en torno a ese sujeto era misterioso y él quería saber lo que ocultaba tras esos ojos negros, irremediablemente se dejo envolver por esa aura de paz que irradiaba. Era definitivo, él, tendría que averiguar más de ese chico.

Fin del flash back…

Después de ese episodio evitaba acercarse tanto al muchacho, ya que no quería dañarse él y ni al joven Leim, mucho menor mancillado el recuerdo de su pelusa rosa. Más conforme trataba a Hikaru más crecía la curiosidad y con ella la tentación. No solo eran esos gestos tan similares, a Shu, sino esa forma de actuar en ocasiones que lo llenaban de un sentimiento extraño y familiar a la vez.

Suspirando, el rubio, volvió a darle otra calada a lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. Ese pequeño oji negro parecía todo un enigma en si, por más que le había preguntado sobre su pasado siempre le respondía con evasivas, lo único en claro que tenia era que vivió con dos hombres en el _Hope_ viajaron alrededor del mundo.

De ahí en más nada en concreto, solo que tenía 20 años y que le agradaba tocar la guitarra, haciendo una mueca pensó que tenía como un karma con los artistas. Pero si era sinceró el solo quería que un solo artista volviera; pero como le había dicho Tohma, el tiempo se había terminado y debía aceptar que él no volvería…

-"Eso duele"- se confesó así mismo mientras se llevaba la palma al pecho dónde su corazón sangraba ante la idea de aceptar que nunca más volvería a ver a su pequeño, apretó el puño al igual que sus ojos se cerraban a causa de ese dolor que sabia no se iría nunca.

-¿Se siente bien Uesugi-san? – cuestionó una vocecita muy dulce.

-Si no te preocupes Leim-kun – afirmó aun con los ojos cerrados bien ocultos tras sus lentes negros - solo pensaba en cosas que no viene al caso- resto importancia al asunto intento controlarse.

-Cosas no muy buenas supongo – comentó el más joven.

-¿Porque dices eso?- cuestionó nuevamente el blondo intentando mantener los ojos cerrado hasta que esa tristeza que le generaba el recuerdo de su Shuichi se disipara al menos un poco.

-Porque está llorando – la cálida palma se poso en el pálido rostro limpiando aquella evidencia tan palpable – Si el duele tanto debería ir a buscar a su pareja y no estar aquí conmigo.

Cuando Yuki retornó a la tierra de los vivos al escuchar esas palabras, de inmediato abrió los ojos, con asombró distinguió atreves de sus lentes esas orbes negras fijas en él a solo unos centímetros, pestaño varias veces intentando volver a ser él mismo.

-Nee Uesugi-san deberíamos irnos ya no creo que sea bueno para usted estar aquí – afirmó el más bajo retirando la mano de la nívea mejilla - en verdad creo que tendría que buscar a esa persona y aclarar todo de una vez- afirmó con rotunda sinceridad - Ryoma-kun y Kai-chan me dijeron que los sentimientos se dicen cuando es el momento, porque sino luego uno se arrepiente de no decirlos.

Los ojos dorados observaron aquel castaño quién con unas simples palabras y una sutil caricia había logrado que se calmara, una mueca burlona se dibujo en el rostro del mayor. Suspiro y llevo sus dedos al tabique nasal, logrando así simular aquellas lagrimas que aun estaban intentando salir.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para pedir disculpas – aseveró el blondo- pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Bueno creo que aparte de Ryo y kai, usted es al único que considero un amigo - comentó despreocupado- Uno como amigo debe preocuparse pro el bienestar del otro, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

-¿Asique me consideras tu amigo?

-Pues… creí que si lo éramos - esos grandes y expresivos ojos observaban al mayor con algo de ansiedad - ¿estoy equivocado?

Luego de evaluar un largo rato aquel semblante entre adolecente y adulto otra vez cayó en cuenta que no podía negarse el placer de ser considerado un amigo de ese castañito. Además, el no tenía una persona que se considerara amigo; Bueno estaba Tohma pero él no contaba era más como un padre o hermano mayor, aunque ni muerto se lo dijera, asique no era malo tener a ese chico como amigo. Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones y contesto con simpleza.

-Bueno si vamos a hacer amigo creo que deberíamos tutearnos ¿no lo crees? – Ya más tranquilo agregó- para serte sincero tanta formalidad me está fastidiando un poco.

-Si supongo que tiene razón – sonriendo se rasco su cabello – Uesugi-san.

-¿Ha pero no crees que me estas tratando muy formal Hikaru-kun?

-Es cierto Eiri-san – comentó algo acalorado el más joven.

-Bueno – observó aquel rostro sonriente - ¿y dime a donde quieres ir ahora?

-Creo que deberíamos regresar por que usted…- los ojos dorados lo observaron sin decir nada – bueno digo… que… debes tener muchas cosas que hacer que estar paseando aquí conmigo.

-Digamos que tengo vacaciones, asique si quieres ver algo más aún hay tiempo – se incorporó sin más dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Así que está de vacaciones? – Ambos habían subido ya al ascensor – ¿sub suelo1 verdad?

-Si… - secundo el oji miel mientras presionaba el dichoso botoncito. No quería hablar de su trabajo, ni de su vida privada, era una costumbre muy arraigada en él para cambiarla de la noche a la mañana.

A si pues volvió a su silencio habitual por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada pero Hikaru volvió a retomar la conversación cuando casi llegaban a destino.

-¿Entonces no hay problema que pase tanto tiempo conmigo? – cuestionó sin dejar de ver el paisaje invernal.

-Ya te dije que no – antes de que dijeran algo la puerta se abrió y tuvieron que bajar. Ya estaban en el estacionamiento cuando el oji negro retomo la conversación.

-Está bien si quiere pasear no hay problema – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué tal si vamos a un museo que quiero conocer?- enseño la propaganda de la exposición- Además según esta guía turística – levanto una libreta colorida que llevaba a todos lados - allí cerca a hay una librería muy grande a la que quiero echarle un vistazo.

-¿Te gusta leer? - preguntó con algo de escepticismo, mientras arrancaba el auto, que no paso desapercibido por el menor. Quien solo levanto una castaña ceja, para luego decir.

-Si me gusta mucho leer, Ryoma-kun me regalo muchos libros en diferentes idiomas que en verdad disfrute muchísimo – la evocación de eso momentos en que abría un nuevo libro nuevo, llegaron a la mente juvenil, era un placer intentar comprender lo que el escritor intentaba plasmar, que no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hmmm… - magulló el escritor con cierto fastidio que no supo a que atribuir.

-Además Que Kai-chan, también me compro mucho libros, es tan bueno como Ryoma-kun los quiero mucho – concluyó Hikaru cuando el elegante auto ya avanzaba por las transitadas calles.

-¿Y ellos te quieren? – cuestionó sin poder contener su curiosidad.

-Claro- respondió sin dudar- son buenos amables y me brindan todo su apoyo en cada momento de mi vida, uno no puede pedir más cosas ¿no lo crees?

-Me alegra a por ti – gruño, más que fastidiado.

Un largo silencio inundo el pequeño espacio que ambos compartían, estaba más que claro para Yuki, que ese par de sujetos tenían bien engatusado al pobre muchacho, ¿cómo era posible que dos personas tan maravillosas existieran en este mundo?. ¿Acaso no eran humanos?

Apretó el volante con fuerza, no entendía su forma de actuar, muy en el fondo sentía un poco de envidia por la admiración que demostraba el joven Leim por esas dos personas que nombraba a cada rato. Antes que pudiera decir o comentar algún nuevo tema de conversación, el bendito aparatito volvió a sonar, estaba claro que además de engatusado lo controlaban a más no poder, si cada vez que salían recibían alrededor de dos o más llamados de estas supuestas personas agradables.

Eiri intento concentrarse en manejar no en la charla que tenía su copiloto. Pero fue inútil ahí estaba él prestando atención nuevamente a los gesto que el condenado muchacho hacia…

-Pero estoy bien Ryoma-kun- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-¿_De verdad Chibi? mira que si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría y Kai tampoco_…- hubo un ruido extraño- _espera que pongo el manos libres así conversamos los tres_ – otro ruido y listo.

-_Hola aquí kai-chan reportándose _- saludo el castaño- ¿_cómo esta mi Ototo-chan_?

-Estoy bien…- volvió a contestar.

-_Si dile que estas bien a mi no me cree nada de lo que le digo por eso compre este nuevo teléfono para que hablemos los tres…-_ aclaro Aruma.- _ya sabes lo molesto que es cuando se pone caprichoso. _

-_No, no te perdono el que estés aquí molestándome porque no me trae pastel de fresa… eres malo Aruma_- gruño el oji negro provocando risas en el oyente menor – _Shu-chan ya quiero verte es que me siento solito._

-¿_Oye y yo que soy un mueble_?…

_-Eres una pesadilla… ¿en verdad estas bien Shu-chan_?

-Si no te preocupes – sonrió al escuchar otro comentario de su Nii-san - ahora nos dirigimos al museo ese que me dijiste…

-_Qué bueno que estés con alguien tan complaciente _- comentó el castaño - _pero dime ¿es un hombre de confianza?_

-¿ya hemos tenido esta conversación verdad? – replicó con un suspiro a veces el parecía que él adulto y los otros dos los niños.

-_Sí pero me preocupa que este solito mira si quiere aprovecharse de ti- _se defendió el dibujante.

-No por nada me enseñaron defensa personal ¿nee?- tranquilizó el chibi.

_-Sí pero eres tan pequeño_…

-_Oye tenme un poco de fe ¿quieres?.- _se escucho decir a Ryoma.

-_Si te la tengo…_

-_Ya deja quejarte Kaito deja al chibi que se divierta _- intervino por fin el moreno

-_Mira quién habla de fastidiar si tú eras el que insistía en que lo llame- _acuso con descaro.

-¿_Eso no es verdad_?

-_Sí lo es, tú no me dejaste comer mi helado de vainilla_ – insistió en afirmar con seriedad.

-_Si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gordo_ – antes de evaluar lo que había dicho un objeto contundente voló cerca de su cabeza.

-¿¿¿¿_COMO TE ATREVES_????

Shu alejo el móvil de su oído al escuchar gritos cosas rompiéndose, sin poder evitarlo rio quedadamente, al parecer su cuñado no se daba cuenta de lo fácil que era irritar a una persona embarazada.

-"Espero que mi Aniki no sea tan duro con su koi"- pensó divertido.

Cerro el celular, esperando que sus dos personas favoritas, pudieran superar ese mal trago. Desvió la atención al conductor del auto importado. Que en ese momento estaba detenido.

-¿Problemas?- cuestionó indiferente.

-Sí, pero se soluciona rápido - aseguró – "Eso espero"- pensó fugazmente –¿Ya llegamos?

-Eso parece… dime tu como llamaba el lugar- señalo el cartel donde claramente señalaba la exposición de antigüedades del periodo Edo- ¿creo que este es el lugar verdad?

-Hai!!- con emociona penas contenida desato su cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo – ¿Aquella debe ser la biblioteca verdad Eiri-san?- señalo un edificio de elegante arquitectura justo enfrente del museo.

-Si esa es – colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos- ¿A cuál quieres ir primero?

-¡MUSEO!- exclamó Hikaru cual niño pequeño y corrió por las escaleras des de allí lo llamo agitando los brazos - VAMOS EIRI-SAN HAY QUE ENTRAR RAPIDO, RAPIDO.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro varonil mientras que con parsimonia subía peldaño por peldaño para la desesperación del más bajo…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿_De verdad _e_stás bien?_ –cuestionó el hombre con vos pausada, mientras que sus ojos jade observaban el paisaje tan cosmopolita de aquella ciudad.

-Si no te preocupes por mi querido en verdad estamos bien - respondió la castaña mientras se acariciaba su ya abultadísimo vientre.

-_Mika necesitas hacer reposo y lo sabes_ - advirtió el rubio.

-Si querido lo estoy haciendo no te preocupes – afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro, es que a toda mujer le agrada que se preocupen por ella - ¿Y dime cuando vuelves?

-_Esto se está complicando más de lo esperado, creo que lo resolveré a mi manera_ – aseguró con decisión.

-No debes hacer las cosas a la ligera Tohma esto es importante.- intentó razonar con sabiduría, ya conocía lo suficiente a su marido como para saber que cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza era difícil de quitárselo.

-_Tú, mi hijo y el resto de mi familia son importantes._- corrigió con mucha seguridad en su afirmación.

-Lo sabemos y gracias por eso, pero ten calma, este niño aun tiene que estar un par de semanas en su lugar asique no comas ansias y logra el mejor contrato.

-_Está bien_ – confirmó con un suspiro, la verdad no le gustaba nada estar separado de su esposa justo en las ultimas semanas de su embarazo - _Y dime ¿que sabes de Eiri-san_?

-¿Ya te dije lo que me conto Tatsuha verdad?

-_Si… pero ¿no has sabido nada más de él_? – cuestionó con un dejo de ansiedad, ya que esa promesa a tasita a la memoria de el cantante de Bad Luck aun pesaba en él como muchas cosas que no lo dejaban en paz.

-No pero según me han dicho esta más tranquilo y sale frecuentemente – contó con entusiasmo.

-¿_Solo_?

-Bueno no lo vas a crees pero me dijeron que sale siempre con un castaño muy guapo- Esperaba con toda sus fuerzas que su hermano al fin encontrar a la paz que se merecía.

-¿_Sera que se ha resignado por fin_?

-No lo sé – confesó la castaña- sabes que Eiri es muy reservado y lo mucho que le afecto la decisión de Shuichi.

-_Bueno pero el asunto de Shuichi-kun debo resolverlo apenas regrese a Japón_.

-Si lo sé querido.- un murmullo se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-_Bueno Mika me tengo que ir me llaman para reanudar la reunión_- anunció el rubio.

-Ok querido cuídate por favor- pidió con vos calma.

-_No cuídate tu y ese niño ¿ok_?

-si...- sonriendo agregó - Te quiero Tohma.

-_Yo a ti_…

Al cerrar la comunicación, la mujer intento ponerse de pie pero una fuerte patadita hizo que detuviera todo movimiento, sonriendo con ternura volvió a acariciar a su pansa.

-También te emocionaste con lo que dijo Papá ¿verdad?, bueno pero se buen niño y deja que mamá se ponga de pie- otra caricia – es que necesita ir al baño - pidió mientras volvía a intentar incorporarse.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

-Ryu-chan y Kumu-chan quieren ir a ver a el bebe de Mika-san- chilló el oji azul con esa cara de niño caprichoso.

-¿Mañana si?- cuestionó el moreno entre bostezos - se buen niño y déjame dormir un poco Ryu-chan onegai- pidió el cansado moreno.

Es que luego de haberse pasado todo el día en un parque de diversiones, y al regreso recibir su recompensa por el paseo, eso implicaba una buena sección de sexo salvaje. Ahora estaba agotado y lo único que decía su Honey era que quería visitar al bebe de Mika eso era demasiado hasta para el más resistente de los hombres…

-Onegai Tat-chan…- susurró en el oído del menor - te prometo que te recompensare – susurró con sensualidad mientras que una osada mano viajaba al interior de las mantas y jugaba con el vello púbico.

Los poderosos brazos atraparon al oji azul con tal rapidez que no pudo ni siquiera dar una exclamación de asombro, para luego ser besado con una pasión desmedida que le quieto el aliento y la cordura.

-Si te comportas bien y me dejas dormir una hora, te prometo que yo te daré la mejor recompensa que puedas tener - El oji negro mordió el labio de su Honey y acaricio con descaro el ya despierto sexo del mayor, para sellar el pacto – y si luego de eso quieres ir a ver a Mika te llevo- afirmó con decisión.

-¿Lo prometes?- los zafiros estaban fijos en aquel rostro salvaje y sexy.

-Lo prometo- confirmo con un beso más tierno.

-Bueno a dormir entonces - casi de inmediato se pego al cálido cuerpo del su koibito dejándose llevar por aquella placentera promesa – Te quiero Tat-chan- ronroneo medio dormido.

-Yo también te quiero Ryu-chan- abrazo aun más fuerte a su querido ídolo, luego cubrió ambos cuerpos con las mantas y se dispuso a dormir un poco.

Tatsuha se acomodo mejor mientras besaba los suaves cabellos de su Honey, esperando que todo estuviera bien, después de que se hiciera el anuncio de lo sucedido con su cuñadito.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Cuatro personas estaban situadas alrededor de una mesa redonda, tres de ellos tenían escasas ropas, aunque los más afectados eran dos que tenían apenas los bóxer y una remara sobre sus cuerpos, el descarado rubio quien solo lucia unos bóxer negros y su arma ni se inmutaba.

-¿De quién fue al idea de jugar a esto?- Quiso saber el menor del grupo.

-De un degenerado obviamente- secundó el de lentes.

-Si por dios yo no quiero jugar a esto – Suguru estaba más que alterado un par de manos más y quedaría como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Vamos no sean aburridos – comento el pelirrojo, que para sorpresa de todos estaba bastante más vestido que los demás.

-Eso lo dice tu porque no has perdido tantas manos como nosotros no es justo - ladraron los demás.

-Bueno, bueno – intento tranquilizarlos - ¿vamos a otra ronda no?

-¿El todo por el todo Darling?- desafío Winchester.

-Como quieras – sonriendo acepto el desafío de su pareja, mientras repartía las cartas.

-¿apostemos la cena?- intervino Fujisaki mas que seguro que no ganaría, y si tenía que perder prefería no sacarse nada más.

-Veo que Suguru tiene buena cartas – Hiro acepto la propuesta de inmediato- me parece bien.

-¿Quien dice?- las mejillas de el tecladista se acaloraron.

-Bueno yo creo… - Shöri dudo un momento pero al final dijo - si le entro a lo de la cena – secundo el productor sonriendo tímidamente.

-Dios deben tener muy buenas cartas - volvió a sonreír el guitarrista.

-Pago por ver- anuncio el rubio sonriendo como si nada.

Hiroshi, sonriendo acepto nuevamente y espero que los demás mostraran sus cartas…

10 minutos después…

-No puedo creer que me toque hacer la comida a mí…- exclamó el frustrado morenito.

-Y en ropa interior…- lloriqueó el mayor mientras pelaba patatas.

-Pero si se ven lindos los dos así… - bromeo el pelirrojo, los cocineros le devolvieron una mirada amenazadora que hizo que le pelirrojo retrocediera unos pasos.

-Creo que hiciste trampa Pretty boy - afirmó el blondo abrazando a su pareja desde atrás.

-Eso jamás… solo tuve una racha de suerte- aseguró Nakano.

-Hmm… - gruñó el mayor.

-ya cambia esa cara y ve ayudarlos que tu también perdiste… - ordenó, como respuesta recibió una palmada en las nalgas.

Hiroshi tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas al ver a su koi y amigos, los tres en ropa interior con un delantal de cocina intentando hacer algo decente. Saco una foto con su celular y la guardo, no vaya a ser cosa que K la encontrara.

Suspirando se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, dónde tenía una seria de fotos en una mesa de noche. De un cajón extrajo una de las últimas fotos que se había sacado con Shuichi, se sentó en la cama y la observo detenidamente. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y realmente le costaba horrores no romper a llorar al verla. Pero gracias al cariño de su novio y sus amigos había encontrado un punto en el que no se sentía solo y abandonado.

-En verdad no note nada extraño en ti Shu-chan deberás perdonarme eso – acaricio la imagen - Pero seguramente tú me perdonaste antes de que eso pasara ¿verdad?

-Probablemente el no te culpa de nada – comentó el rubio desde la puerta.

-Eso lo sé, el problema es que yo no me perdono el no haberme dado cuenta de lo que el pasaba – se aventuró a decir.

-No me dijiste que el psicólogo te dijo que no fue culpa tuya - dio un par de pasos y se sentó junto a su niño- las decisiones que tomó el pink boy no son tu responsabilidad Hiroshi.

-Eso es así, pero es difícil de aceptar que no pude hacer nada para evitar sus decisiones - se recostó sobre el hombro de su amante.

-Bueno supongo que a nadie le gusta perder a alguien tan importante en nuestras vidas, y él era especial en muchas formas, y ya ves te pidió un sinfín de cosas que aun no le cumpliste porque estás enfermo, por eso debes ponerte bien para que desde dónde este se sienta orgulloso de ti – lo rodeo protectoramente con los brazos.

-Gracias Ti seguramente pronto cumpliré mi promesa –a firmó el pelirrojo- beso la mejilla del mayor- gracias de verdad Claude

-De anda Prety boy- estaba por recostarlo en la cama y hacer un montón de cosas que se le habían ocurrido en el instante que esos cálidos labios rosaron su pómulo, pero unos goles en la puerta lo detuvieron – ¿qué pasa?- gruño.

-La cena esta lista asique dejen de hacer cochinadas y salgan. – exclamó Suguru desde afuera.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Al llegar observaron a Sakano limpiando la mejilla de su novio.

-Valla descaro interrumpirnos a nosotros mientras tú estás seduciendo descaradamente a tu productor- acuso el pelirrojo.

-¡!!HIROSHI NO DIGAS ESO!!!- exclamaron los acusados, provocando la carcajada de los otros dos.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Shu se encontraba recostado en su cama, hacia ya una hora había llegado a su hogar, después de la larga visita al museo y luego aquel paseo maravillo por ese mar de libros. Se despidió de Eiri-san y subió a su departamento solo, intentaba por todos los medios no dejarse llevar por esa atracción que sabia ambos sentías, una ducha algo fría lo volvió a ese estado en el que se encontraba ahora… Un ser pensante y no un enajenado con muchas hormonas.

Pero en verdad había que ser ciego para no notar la química u atracción que se tenían el uno por el otro. Pero después de tratarlo durante este corto periodo noto ciertos momento en que se perdía en un lugar lúgubre y era difícil sacarlo de allí, el semblante de culpa que dejo percibir su acompañante, demostraba claramente para él que Uesugi-san no estaba listo para una relación.

Aun que despedirse de Eiri-san era cada vez más difícil, por extraño que pareciera se le hacia tan fácil asumir una postura más familiar en su compañía, casi como si fueran novios de años, eso era muy extraño.

Suspirando se volvió a recalcar que ellos solo eran amigos. En su mente se generaban sensaciones que eran difíciles de manejar, por eso había puesto ciertas barreras de protección. Verlo como a un amigo era una forma muy clara de poner límites a esos sentimientos extraños, así intentaba visualizarlo, como si fueran, Ryoma-kun o Kai-nii-chan, esa era una efectiva forma de protección.

Porque desde que vio aquella mirada llena de culpa, después del episodio en que casi se besaron, creyó que no sería nada bueno involucrarse sentimentalmente con él. Fue por ese motivo que mantuvo indiferencia absoluta, no estaba bien presionar a las personas si no estaban listas para otra cosa que no era amistad. Y como a él no le molestaba en absoluto ese tipo de sentimiento al que estaba acostumbrado se propuso verlo así.

Pero en ocasiones como la de hoy a la tarde, en la Torre de Tokio, en que realmente se veía sufriendo no podía contener esas ganas de protegerlo de todo y de todos, consolarlo con una abrazo, ¡pero qué va! Logro controlar el impulso y solo lo tranquilizo con una simple caricia y palabras sinceras.

-¿Espero estar haciendo lo correcto?- murmuró el amatista mientras se acurrucaba entre las mantas dejándose llevar el sueño.

En su mente se generaron una serie de imágenes, que aceleraron su pulso… Había entrado en un sueño perturbador…

Pasillos largos y oscuros en los que el caminaba, sabía que su propósito era llegar a esa o puerta allí en el fondo. Después de mucho esfuerzo caídas y golpes al final lo consiguió, con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. Clara mente conocía ese lugar, fue directamente hacia dónde sabia estaba el dormitorio… Estaba vacío…

Se sentó sobre la cama, y el aroma tan conocido inundo sus sentidos, aromas personales y de alguien más con quien compartía ese lecho. Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada e inspiró profundo. El aroma no era otra cosa que una mescla de tabaco y loción para después de afeitar, tan simple y tan intoxican te a la vez…

Se puso de pie de un salto y fue a investigar el lugar, la amplia sala y aquel sillón negro, provocaron escalofríos en el frágil cuerpo juvenil. Avanzo hacia una puerta cerrada, intento llevar la mano hacia el pomo pero algo lo detuvo, imágenes que golpearon su mente, unos labios finos diciéndoles un sinfín de insultos, el corazón comenzó a palpitar acelerado. Otra vez intento abrir esa puerta pero esta vez se vio a si mismo llorando sobre esa cama que acababa de dejar, también había llorado en el sillón y frente a esa puerta, golpeando sin cesar para ser atendido…

Otra vez insultos resonaron cual martillos aplastándolo…

-_TIENES CERO TALENTO, NO SIRVES PARA NADA, IMBECIL ME ESTORBAS, LARGO DE AQUÍ, VETE NO MOLESTES, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA_…

Las palabras provocaron que callera de rodillas y aun cubriéndose los oídos podía oírlas era completamente desesperante no poder escapar de ellas. De sus delicados labios comenzó a formarse una palabra que no podía pronunciar… daba miedo decirla pero aun así se agolpaba en su garganta.

En un increíble momento todo se detuvo, asombrado, observo a su alrededor y panes distinguió a un par de figuras una estaba recostada sobre el sillón cubriendo su rostro, mientras que la otra lo acariciaba la cabeza el cabello parecía ser más claro aunque no se distinguía nada…

-_**Venga está bien. Tu no traicionaste a nadie**_… - se escuchar a si mismo decir esa palabras – _**Y yo no dejare que alguien te haga daño, Te protegeré…**_

Esa promesa golpeo con rudeza su cerebro, no entendía por qué sentía que había faltado a ese juramento, intento ponerse de pie e ir hacia el sofá para ver la cara de la persona a la que le prometió tal cosa. Pero sus piernas parecían no querer moverse.

En un pestañar volvió a verse a sí mismo, pero esta vez estaba solo parado en medio de una calle fría observando hacia una ventana, se vio caminar hacía un buzón dónde coloco tres sobres.

El sabia que ese fue el momento en que decidió abandonar a esa persona que había amado con todas las fuerzas que era capaz su corazón. Nuevamente sintió ese punzante dolor en aquel musculo ahora vacio, roto por no saber cómo superar esa barrera que había erigido su amante, soledad desmedida y palabras que solo demostraban lo poco importante que era para él.

Se vio alejarse de aquel lugar con la mirada perdida pronunciando un adiós…

Un estrepitoso sonido lo saco de aquel lugar lúgubre y frio…

Se sentó en la cama cuando el estridente cantinela del teléfono lo había sacado de su horrible sueño, la respiración de Shu, estaba agitada y al levarse las manos al rostro noto que estaba completamente húmedo por las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro con libertad.

La opresión en su pecho persistía, intento calmarse antes de ir nuevamente hacia el teléfono que había comenzado a repicar por segunda vez. Una vez que consiguió relajarse tomo el celular que seguramente comenzaría a sonar de inmediato, dicho y hecho... La vibración anunciaba la entrada de una llamada.

-Moshi Moshi…

-¿_Chibi dónde estás_?

-En mi apartamento

_-Pero si estuve llamando ahí y no contestaba nadie estaba muy preocupado._

-Perdona por preocuparte Aniki es que estaba durmiendo fue un día agotador.

-_Ufff… menos mal pensé que ese seudo amigo tuyo te había seducido o algo así_..

-Nee Nii-san porque llamas tan tarde paso algo con Ryoma-ckun?

-H_a eso es una excusa porque no me quieres contar… _

-No es eso es que son las 3 de la madrugada… es algo tarde

-B_ueno eso es que al final ya arreglé las cosas aquí vamos de regreso para casa_

-¿De verdad?

_-Hai_

-Que bueno los extrañe mucho…

-_Ok, solo quería decirte eso perdona por despertarte._

-De hecho me sacaste de una horrible pesadilla. Gracias

-_Bueno Shu-chan nos vemos en unas horas, intenta descansar vale_.

-Vale, hasta luego.

Al cerrar el celular y se encontró absolutamente solo, y lo menos que quería Shu era volver a soñar con aquellas personas que lo perturbaban y aun estaba esa sensación de ahogo y tristeza que no podía entender.

Fue por eso que tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar esa melodía que había compuesto hacia unas semanas, dejándose llevar por la música que amaba, las palabras comenzaron a fluir solas. Tomo papel y lápiz y comenzó a garabatear, al concluir de cantar las estrofas unidas a la melodía sonrió conforme. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Para su tremenda alegría, la angustia y desesperación se trasformo en una letra muy buena. Observo el reloj sobre su melsa de luz. Ya era la 8 de la mañana y el sueño hizo presente nuevamente haciendo que sus ojos pesaran. Shu, estaba feliz porque al expresar lo que sentía en aquellas estrofas se había liberado de esa pesada carga… suspirando lo último que llegó a pensar fue en ese rubio amigo.

-Tal Vez… se la muestre a Eiri-san… - murmuro entre bostezos…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Lady: Muajajaja…muñecas, nenas mías, he vuelto mucho más diabólica que antes ku ku ku !!!!!!¿Qué les pareció? Si alguien pensó que iba a ser buena con Yuki, lamento informarle que no XD.

Es que estaba débil por la migraña, pero ya estoy recuperada y como ven no será nada fácil para el escritor loco XD

Por cierto que este capítulo no fue muy despiadada, solo lo llene de más dudas de las que ya tenía, y si me vuelven a decir. ¿Cómo es que no lo reconoce? Bueno yo respondo que no se reconocen porque yo no quiero XD

La historia va así no desesperen ya pronto estallara la bomba lo prometo ^^ (nos era agradable para Yuki MUAJAJAJA *W*) eso es todo lo que diré.

Ahora bien mis respetos aquellas personitas que siguen ahí conmigo, en verdad las musas andan esquivas, pero en ocasiones me sorprenden como en esta actualización tan repentina y agradable ^^

Mis saludos a:** Eliz950** (bueno linda aquí una actualización rápido para que la disfrutes nee? Que te aprecio, viste Hiro está mejor al igual que los otros ^^, gracias pro tu review) **Anako-chan** ( jejej .. la asesina ha vuelto^^, que te pareció el nuevo cap espero tu opinión, gracias por estar ahí- **respuestas a tus preguntas:** los capitulo aun son inciertos es que la historia tiene vid apropia pero no creo que muchos^^, No, no me habías dicho que eres mi fans Gracias ^/^- eres una de las primera que me lo dice)

Lady Sesshoumaru (feliz de que la musas vuelvan tan de repente ^^) se despide.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno mis pequeños corazones… sinceramente lamento la demora de esta actualización pero todo tiene una explicación de mi ausencia, por una vez no fueron las musas (Si esta vez no fueron ellas O.o) Sino algo más complicado.

Como deben saber yo vivo en Argentina y aquí estamos algo alterados con la Gripe A, Siendo Madre debí cuidar a mi pequeña hija que estuvo enfermita, y luego le toco enfermarse a mi esposo (no fue gripe A) pero como estamos en invierno es complicado identificar si es una gripe común o una más grave… por lo tanto he estado preocupada y bastante atareada (Si Angie es Madre y esposa – soy vieja - XD)

Lo peor del todo este asunto es que aparentemente soy yo la que está por enfermarse y tengo todo los síntomas, así que comprenderán que después de esta actualización no tengo idea cuando vuelva hacerlo… digamos que me volveré a tomar dos semanas de receso hasta que me vuelva a sentir bien… espero actualizar antes de esta fecha, pero no aseguro nada. Mis disculpas…

El saludo final abajo… Bien ahora a disfrutar del capítulo…

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Capitulo Nº 19 **

**(AL DESCUBIERTO… ¡Sé quién eres! - parte 1)**

Llevaba dos días sin verlo y en verdad se sentía solo, era un sentimiento que desde que lo había comenzado a tratar no había vuelto a sentir con tanta intensidad. Pero sin ese chiquillo todo volvía a ser lo de antes, por más que intentó ubicarlo no pudo verlo. Cada vez que iba por él a su departamento en el hall lo recibía el portero con cara de pocos amigos, le decían que el joven en cuestión no se encontraba que había salido acompañado por dos personas.

Yuki en verdad estaba contrariado, se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos tipos con el joven Hikaru? En su mente hilo una seria de escenas que no el agradaron nada, arrancó el auto y fue hasta la zona portuaria. Lo encontraría ese día, sea como sea, es que la tranquilidad que le daba la compañía de ese chico no la quería perder y aunque no ambicionaba admitirlo, jamás, estaba celoso del vinculo que tenían ese tal Ryoma y kai con el pequeño Hikaru.

-Maldición - gruñó apretando el acelerador -¿Cómo es posible que yo sienta todo esto?- Se cuestionó mientras hacia un alto en una señalización.

En una de las veredas no muy lejana al elegante Mercedes caminaba animadamente dos castaños y un moreno muy contentos.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Acababan de salir del despacho del detective; Bueno Kai y Ryo, ya que Shu se quedo esperando en una cafetería cercana, puesto que no quería estropear ni impresionar a los investigadores. Ahora volvían a su hogar…

Lo cierto era que luego de la visita a la casa de la familia Leim, el castaño mayor estaba más que decidido a ubicar a su Ototo. Según le habían dicho había aparecido una persona que afirmaba estar esperando un hijo del menor de la prestigiosa familia, y por si no fuera poco los familiares obsesionados con el linaje y herederos tenían a la pobre niña encerrada en la gran mansión esperando el gran momento de confirmar si aquel pequeño ser era digno de llevar el prestigioso linaje.

Ni Kaito y mucho menos Ryoma habían podido hacer mucho por la jovencita en cuestión, asique decidieron encontrar si o si al padre de la criatura para que sacara a esa niña de ese predicamento en el que se encontraba, y tenía que ser de inmediato dado lo avanzado del embarazo se acortaba los tiempos considerablemente.

Ahora luego de tantos meses habían hallado algo en concreto, pero estando el mismo Kai en cinta no se atrevía a viajar al Amazonas y Ryoma no ambicionaba dejarlo solo, asique fueron a contratar los servicios de un investigador competente recomendado.

Así pues acababan de quedar de acuerdo y ambos adultos se encontraban más relajados y con ánimos como para bromear con el supuesto _pretendiente_ del pequeño Shu.

-Ho vamos no nos has dicho nada mas que es alto, rubio y tiene ojos color miel… - puntualizó el oji negro en tono muy suelto, mientras que observaba con picardía a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Qué más quieres que les diga?- cuestionó el interlocutor intentando escapar del acoso de sus protectores.

-¿De qué trabaja? – arremetió el moreno.

-No sé...- contesto con sinceridad.

-¿Vamos como que has salido una semana con él y no le has preguntado?- volvió a insistir Leim.

-Ettooo… - era muy cierto nunca se tomo el tiempo en cuestionar preguntas personales solo disfruto de la compañía que le brindaba ese hombre de apariencia seria, que le sirvió de guía sin importar a cuanto lugar quería ir.

-Por Kami-sama – suspirando el moreno se llevo la mano a la cabeza- peque eres demasiado confiado…

-Perdón… - las mejillas del castañito se acaloraron, desvió la mirada a la calle.

-Bueno ya hablare yo con él… - aseveró en tono serio el más alto.

-Sí, pero no debes ser muy malo o lo espantaras…- puntualizó de forma divertida el oji negro.

-Eso debería decirlo yo que ahora este más posesivo que antes - remarco con sorna siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Porque dicen eso?… - el mohín gracioso e infantil no se hizo esperar - ¿verdad que no tiene razón Ototo-chan?...

-… - el más bajo observaba con insistencia la calle, sin prestar mucha atención a la disputa de la pareja.

-¿Pasa algo Chibi?

-…- sin responder a la pregunta de los mayores Shu se encamino hacia el cordón de la vereda.

La pareja se quedo callada al ver al menor acercarse sigilosamente al vehículo estacionado, obviamente lo siguieron intrigados.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

La paciencia de el escritor estaba llegando a su límite, ¿cómo era posible que esas malditas luces tardaran tanto en cambiar? Muy en el fondo de su mente sabia cual era la verdad de aquel malestar…

En verdad lo que lo tenía alterado, sus nervios, no era las luces del semáforo sino el no saber dónde rayos estaba el jovencito Leim. Y allí estaba la otra pregunta del millón ¿Por qué de esa necesidad de saber de saber de este sujeto en particular?

Ni el mismo podía comprender aquellas reacciones involuntarias, pero esa parvedad era más fuerte que todo. Era más que obvio, para él, que lo necesitaba porque estar en su compañía, lo hacía sentir tranquilo y vivo al mismo tiempo.

Más allá de que se sentía atraído por el jovencito, y no era que estuviese ligado sentimentalmente, porque sus sentimientos siempre serian para su pelusa rosa, pero era agradable estar en compañía de alguien como él. Tan parecido en muchas cosas, con ese ser que añoraba, pero también tenía claro que no era su Koi, ese hecho puntualmente lo estaba desquiciando…

Su ya cansado cerebro vagaba en las necesidades físicas, bienestar emocional y la culpa que pesaba al regresar a la soledad de su departamento que conforme avanzaban los días era más y más impertinente. Complicada situación, claro está, porque si bien no quería mancillar el recuerdo de aquel ángel de ojos amatistas. Tenía ya en claro que jamás lo volvería a ver… al llegar a ese punto en sus cavilaciones, el dolor solo era extinguido por una conversación agradable de ese chico de semblante infantil…

Era tan tonto y verdadero afirmar que **él necesitara** de la sonrisa de ese muchacho para poder seguir con una vida racionalmente normal… imposible de creer, ya que esa actitud fría y déspota no le dejaba sincerarse.

Si era surrealista afirmarlo, pero definitivamente Yuki Eiri era un ser humano común y corriente; De eso ya no había dudas. ¿Y en que se basaba para esa afirmación? Simplemente estaba confundido por sus propios sentimientos, dado sus antecedentes tan claros y firmes, esto era inaudito pero definitivamente real. Y al culpa que el generaba el hecho de estar sintiendo aquella inquietud.

-No puede ser que lo eche de menos…- pensó, mientras golpeaba insistente mente la bocina para que los vehículos avanzaran, había quedado atrapado en el tráfico. Por pensar en cosas que ni el mismo entendía, y no concentrarse en la ruta que estaba tomando mas a esa hora pico, dio una vuelta equivocada y ahora estaba en medio de este desastre de bocinas, gente histérica – JODER - gruño.

Obviamente tardaría en salir de ahí, así que para calmarse rebusco en su chaqueta el paquete de su marca preferida, saco uno de sus cigarrillos lo llevo a sus labios. Del bolsillo también extrajo aquel encendedor dónde tenía la pegatina con la foto que se sacara con su pequeño, un preciado momento que el arruino con su acciones, suspiró con pesadez. Hacía rato que no usaba ese encendedor pero lo llevaba consigo para observar aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

-"Hay Shu… realmente fui un imbécil ¿verdad?" – La pregunta silenciosa se genero en su mente como respuesta aquel niño seguía sonriéndole – "Te echo tanto de menos"- la afirmación mental fue seguida de un suspiro muy sutil. Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto la persona que se había puesto cerca de la puerta.

-**Eiri no deberías fumar eso es malo para tu salud** – recriminó con seriedad una vos a sus espaldas.

El corazón del pobre escritor dio un salto tan repentino que el cigarrillo cayo entre sus piernas. Poco le importo aquel detalle lo único que quería averiguar era si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasado o en verdad estaba escuchando la vos de su amado Shuichi, recriminándole como era costumbre siempre que se excedía con el tabaco.

Como en cámara lenta giro su cabeza en busca de aquella persona que ansiaba ver, mientras que con fuerza apretaba el encendedor. La vista casi se le nublaba por el bombeo vertiginoso de su corazón, inhalando profundo enfocó el semblante juvenil.

-Hikaru-kun …- murmuró mientras pestañaba confundido.

-Jejejeje perdón por asustarlo Eiri-san no pude contenerme se veía tan serio - se justifico mientras se rascaba su cabeza y volvía a carcajearse con desenfado.

El muy descarado muchacho se reía de él pensó Yuki, volvió a respirar profundo, por un momento tuvo ganas de insultarlo lo miro con intensidad, muy a su estilo, ese que usaba para amedrentar hasta al más valiente…

-Ettooo… perdón Uesugi-san – se apresuro a decir el castaño al notar aquellos ojos gatunos taladrarlo, involuntariamente su cuerpo se sacudió.

-…- un respingo hizo que Yuki aflojara la intensidad de su mirada, no le había gustado nada que volviera a tratarlo con respeto y distancia. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero dos personas más se acercaron.

-¿Está todo bien Chibi?- cuestionó un hombre alto de contextura fuerte que llamó no solo la atención del conductor sino también del pequeño castaño.

-Ho! Ryoma-kun no pasa nada - Shu camino hasta el recién llegado dejando a el rubio solo.

El oji miel estaba más que fastidiado, ahora se sitia completamente ignorado eso en verdad le hizo hervir la sangre, sin pensarlo mucho apago el motor y bajo del vehículo a pesar de los bocinazos y maldiciones de las personas a su alrededor. Ignorar era lo que hacía mejor, a paso firme se acercó a las tres personas que charlaban animadamente, **ignorándolo**…

-Buenas tardes - saludo con seriedad, imponiendo su presencia a la fuerza.

-Ho! Eiri-san ¿qué hace aquí? – el más bajo del grupo vio hacia donde había quedado el Mercedes, los demás autos tocaban bocina y maldecían maniobrando para esquivar al nuevo obstáculo – Usted…

-Vine a ver si todo está bien – afirmó observando el semblante de los otros dos, ignorando la mano del menor que señalaba hacía el lio de autos a sus espalda.

-¿Así que usted es el nuevo amigo de Hika-chan?- comentó el castaño más alto extendiendo su mano – Mi nombre es Kaito Leim Aruma– Saludo con cortesía.

-Uesugi Eiri - saludo apretando la extremidad con firmeza.

-Encantado de conocerlo - sonriendo con sinceridad observo a su pareja - él es… - antes que agregara esposo o algo más, Ryo intervino.

-Soy Ryoma L Aruma - volvió a estrechar la mano el rubio- al fin tengo el gusto de conocer al nuevo amiguito de **mi **Chibi.

-¡Ryoma-kun no soy un niño!- se quejo el más bajo mas acalorado que de costumbre ante aquel acto deliberado, no era tan tonto como par ano notar la actitud de ambos protectores, celosos y protectores como de costumbre.

-¡Pero para nosotros lo eres peque! - exclamó Kai mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente - NYA!!!!! Eres tan Kiwwaaaiiii cuando te enfadadas!!! – descaradamente fregaba sus mejillas una y otra vez sin importar que estaban en medio de la vía publica.

-Kai-chan… – Shu suspiró dejándose hacer, sabía que su hermano no controlaba esas reacciones, así pues volvió a exhalar y se resigno a la muestra de afecto exagerada de esa persona a la que consideraba su familia.

-Es cierto chibi, tú siempre serás **nuestro** pequeño así que no te quejes - afirmó el oji azul, con soberbia mientras acariciaba los castaños cabellos, era más que obvio que todas sus acciones y palabras eran una clara provocación hacia ese sujeto que no le caía nada bien.

-Pero Ryoma-kun… - protestó el oji negro que eran tan expresivos como ventanas del alma, obviamente Aruma comprendió lo que quería su protegido.

-Está bien Chibi- afirmó el diseñador grafico apartando a su koibito del pequeñín - vamos Kai-chan debemos comprar el pastel que querías - dijo antes de que las protestas salieran de los labios de su castaño hormonado.

-¿Pastel?- los ojos negros se iluminaron- ¿De Chocolate o fresa?

-El que tú quieras- contestó con diversión.

-KYA! Por eso te quiero Ryo-chan - se colgó del cuello de su esposo.

-jejeje - rio algo sonrojado - nos vemos luego Chibi - saludo llevándose a su koi.

-Nos vemos en casa Hika-chan invita a tu amigo a tomar el té les llevaremos pastel.- afirmó desde cierta distancia.

-Ok, hasta luego - Saludo el menor.

Yuki había quedado al margen del episodio, no porque no quisiera intervenir, sino porque intentó no golpear a ninguno de los dos tipos que manoseaban con toda confianza la figura de **su amigo**…

-¿Uesugi-san aun está enojado conmigo por asustarlo? – cuestionó el trigueñito luego de no obtener respuesta de su anteriores preguntas.

-Hmm… - lo observó con detenimiento, esa cara tan inocente y alavés tan dulce- "¿joder como voy a enfadarme así?"- pensó frustrado.

-¿Está enojado conmigo? – nuevamente insistió en cuestionar.

-No…- llevo ambas manos a sus bolsillos y rebusco sus cigarrillos, compulsivamente lo encendió y le dio una calada profunda.

-Se lo digo enserio Uesugi-san no tendría que fumar tanto – no sabía porque pero le preocupaba la salud de ese sujeto cabeza hueca.

-Me acompañas a salir de aquel lio - señalo la congestión y los bocinazos, ignorando el reproche sobre su costumbre adictiva al tabaco.

-Supongo que si, además creo que empeoro por mi culpa - camino hacia el vehículo.

Cuando ambos estaban sentados en el Auto el rubio volvió a hablar - Hikaru-kun…

-Dígame Uesugi-san- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Podrías volver a tutearme… - pidió con tranquilidad mientras avanzaban unos metros más. En verdad le molestaba la distancia que ponía al tratarlo con tanta solemnidad – creí que ya éramos amigos.

-Ho!... Perdóname Eiri-san – respondió sonriendo - al parecer esto va a tardar un poco ¿no lo cree?

-Si… eso parece - Yuki intento no ser demasiado evidente, pero las preguntas que se generaban en su mente salieron sin el tener control - ¿Y dime estas personas que me presentaste son hermanos?

-¿Ryoma y Kai-chan?

-Si…- comento algo serio, es que el tono que uso al nombrarlos provocaba que sus entrañas se contrajeran - Lo digo porque usan el mismo apellido – remarcó el detalle de aquella presentación apresurada.

-Bueno NO, ellos son pareja por eso usan el mismo apellido, cosas de ellos creo… - sonriendo paso a explicarle porque en verdad se notaba que su rubio interlocutor necesitaba saber más de su guardianes – Veras… Mi Aniki me contó que ellos arreglaron con un escribano, fue cuando se casaron, y ahora ambos tienen el mismo apellido pero no lo usan a menos que sea una presentación formal.

-¿Aniki?- eso sí le había gustado, así que uno de esos locos era el hermano de Hikaru.

-Si Kaito-nii-san me lo dijo – confirmó el inocente joven.

-¿O sea que Ryoma es su esposo y por ende tu cuñado?- ratifico ya más calmo.

-Hai…

-Ya veo… - el gran peso que antes sentía se había esfumado, y aquellas ansiedades se disiparon logrando casi lo imposible. Con suavidad apago el cigarrillo y se dispuso a tener una de esas charlas que tanto le gustaba tener con ese muchacho.

-Nee Eiri-san - por alguna razón el oji negro estaba algo nervioso, pero también era cierto que quería saber más sobre este hombre tan misterioso.

-Dime – a pesar de tener la vista fija en el avance de los autos percibió cierto tono en al vos de su acompañante, que lo hizo voltear pro un segundo.

-Bueno – jugó con su dedos hasta que se animo a continuar - es que me preguntaba de que trabajabas – volteo y observó el perfil del mayor - tienes mucho tiempo libre ¿no es así?

-Bueno…- dudo un poco en aclarar esa inquietud, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, pero al final accedió diciendo - alguna vez fui un escritor.

-¿Tiene algún libro publicado? – su entusiasmó era algo inevitable, se había convertido en un adicto a los libros.

-Hai – murmuró incomodo.

-¿Podría leer alguno nee?

-No se… no me gustaría que conocieras esa parte de mi pasado – respondió distante.

-¿Por qué?

-Es una etapa de mi vida que no me agrada demasiado compartir - comento mientras maniobraba.

-Por qué cree que no lo comprenderé, ¿es por eso?

-No… Es porque mi obsesión por el trabajo y otras cosas que no viene al caso contarte provocaron que...- guardo silencio frunciendo el seño ante su momento de debilidad, cuestionando con severidad el porqué él tenía que contarle cosas personales a ese chico.

-Así que esa fue la razón por la que esa persona se alejo de ti…- comentó el joven Leim con sabiduría – pero no entiendo aun porque no fue a buscarla si se nota que la quieres tanto.

-Quizás porque él no quiere que yo lo encuentre... - Murmuró con suma tristeza.

-Yo creo que si usted hablar con él, así de sincero como es conmigo, podría hacer que volviera a darle una oportunidad - sonrió con sinceridad, en verdad no le agradaba nada ver a ese hombre tan fuerte, decaído y triste.

-No sé donde podrá estar.

-No se rinda si su destino es estar con él seguramente la vida le dará otra oportunidad, solo espero no la desperdicie – animo con ese carácter tan afable que lo caracterizaba.

-Te aseguro que si en algún momento volviera a estar frente a esa persona… no desperdiciare esa gran oportunidad porque ahora sé que es lo que deseo decirle… - afirmó a sabiendo que ya era inútil cualquier esperanza, pero no pensaba arruinar el momento agradable asique solo correspondió al gesto cariñoso del muchacho que tenía de copiloto.

Oxoxoxoxo

Mientras tanto en las cercanías del edificio costero. Los amigos de Shu, llegaban a su hogar, luego de ir por la pastelería se dirigieron a paso demasiado apresurado hacia su hogar.

-¿A ti que te pasa Ryo-chan?- cuestiono el castaño quien había notado el semblante tenso de su esposo.

-Nada solo quiero llegar a casa para averiguar algo - respondió con seriedad entrando por fin la complejo habitacional.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que casi me llevas corriendo por toda la cuidad?- quiso saber el castaño intentando vanamente no correr tras su pareja.

-Solo es algo que no tengo claro cuando lleguemos a casa te lo digo ¿vale? – llamó al ascensor.

-Bueno entonces apresúrate sabes que detesto que me tengas con dudas y misterios - sujetó la mano de su koi y lo introdujo en el elevador.

-Eres ansioso – musitó mientras sonreía a su amado castaño, quien para variar se comportaba como un niño curioso, jamás fue capaz de soportar el no saber qué estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Sabes que si – el tiempo en que llegaron a destino, fue relativamente rápido, al abrirse de las puertas automáticas, casi de inmediato Kai salió expulsado - Ryo-chan así que apresúrate… - tomó la mano de su pareja y lo llevó casi corriendo al pent-house.

Apenas habían entrado cuando, el moreno se dirigió directamente hacia el área donde estaba situada su biblioteca, el castaño lo observó como los ojos azules se enfocaban directamente en un sector, con cuidado detallo los lomos de la amplia gama de libros cuidadosamente ordenados por categorías.

Cuando llego a la sección que estaba investigando deslizo la mano por los coloridos lomos de cada tomo leído, cuando llegó al que estaba buscando, lo extrajo y volteó. Los Ojos azules se ampliaron al máximo, única muestra de sorpresa, para luego enfocar en el reverso del libro.

-Lo sabia…- exclamó al fin en un tono grave.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoma?

-Por algo no me gustaba ese tipo – afirmó extendiéndole el tomo hacia su koi cuando este lo tomó dio la media vuelta y se alejo, dejando al castaño más que confundido.

Kaito observo a su Koibito meterse en su estudio, magullando quién sabe cuántos improperios, era más que perturbador verlo así, ya que Ryoma no era un hombre adicto a las malas expresiones, a menos que algo realmente lo enfadara.

Con curiosidad observo el libro que le pasara y en la contra tapa pudo ver el resumen del libro y una foto del autor. Yuki Eiri… comprendió casi al instante que el mentado escritor era el mismo tipo que se decía amigo de Shu…

-Kami-sama…- exclamó con ahogo.

De inmediato, el oji negro, corrió tras su esposo. Al entrar a su estudio lo encontró leyendo las páginas de la web todas y cada una de las ventanas tenían escritas el nombre de Yuki Eiri, en silencio comenzó a leer el también, la información era variada y hasta que llegó a una sección en particular, _pareja de oro_ decía una foto llamo a su atención…

El grueso libro cayo de sus manos haciendo un ruido sordo en el mullido piso alfombrado, inevitablemente kaito se volteo hacia su pareja quien lo observaba con el mismo estupor…

oxoxoxoxoxox

Por el trascurso de cincuenta minutos estuvieron atascados, conversando de cosas triviales. Hasta que por fin consiguieron salir de aquel embotellamiento. A pedido del más bajo fueron rumbo a su departamento. Cuando estaban cerca, con algo de timidez, el castaño le solicito que subiera con él a su hogar.

-¿En verdad no hay problema de que yo suba?- luego de salir del estacionamiento ambos subieron al ascensor.

No es que a Yuki le importara la opinión de los demás, pero tampoco quería perder a este amigo y como sabía que estaban los otros dos sujetos, no estaba dispuesto a un enfrentamiento. Es que había notado la forma en que el más alto lo observaba, era más que obvio que no aprobaba la cercanía que tenía con su cuñado.

La verdad es que en poco tiempo, este chico de expresivos ojos negros, lo hacía sentirse un ser aceptado. Por el simple hecho de ser él, no ese escritor frio que los demás conocían y respetaban casi con obsesión.

Intentaba separar se de esa fastidiosa popularidad que sabía poseía, es que si se sabía que él estaba frecuentando a Hikaru lo único que conseguiría seria que lo acosaran y nuevamente, a ambos, Y él tendría que mantenía a raya a los paparazi que se inmiscuía en su vida privada provocando que formara esa coraza que mantenía a todos a una distancia prudencial.

Esa era una de las razones por la que se desligo de su seudónimo. He intento, con esto, ser una persona normal; pretendiendo corregir en cierto modo sus propios errores del pasado. A su vez se sentía amenazado, constantemente, por ese personaje que sabia aun permanecía en su interior. No solo por esas preguntas que involucraban a su pasado; Sino porque sería mostrarle esa parte tan inescrupulosa y sombría que el intentaba mantener alejada del jovencito tan cálido como era Leim-kun.

-No hay problema –anunció el castaño mientras que observó al mayor que en ese momento estaba muy serio, entonces decidió que debía intentar explicarle sus razones de aquel pedido tan repentino – además yo… bueno… etto…- se detuvo porque en verdad le daba pena lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Además?…- Yuki notó claramente como su pequeño interlocutor se apenaba, y era algo incomprensible, porque incluso la primera vez que se vieron él fue tan osado de llevarlo al _Hope_.

-Quería enseñarle algo – explicó por fin.

-Hmm…- una mueca se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios masculinos mientras elevaba una ceja- ¿Que misteriosos ocultas Hikaru-kun? – dijo con diversión al notar lo apenado que estaba el muchacho.

-No es nada de otro mundo…- insistió en decir el castaño mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su hogar - solo me pareció buena idea que usted…

-…- el seño fruncido del rubio ante la última frase lo hizo rectificar.

-Perdón - las mejillas se colorearon – Es que necesito que **tú** me dieras una sincera opinión – algo nervioso, metió al llave y abrió, se puso de lado e invito a entrar al mayor - pasa y por favor ponte cómodo – sonriendo con sinceridad hizo una ademan como invitación.

El rubio dio un paso en el interior de aquel lugar en el que Hikaru vivía, sus dorados ojos vagaron por aquel ambiente agradable y hogareño, un escalofrió recorrió su espina, ese lugar en verdad se parecía muchísimo al sitio dónde finalizaban siempre sus pesadillas. Estaba el ventanal, la brisa que mecía las pulcras cortinas, el corazón del escritor latía demasiado rápido, un estremecimiento involuntario lo domino.

-"¿Qué demonios significa esto?"- se cuestionó mentalmente, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó le dueño de casa mientras se quietaba los zapatos - ¿Eiri-san sucede algo malo?– volvió a insistir al ver que tenía la mirada perdida.

-No… - contestó apenas mientras se introducía en aquel lugar, luego de quietarse los zapatos.

-Toma asiento voy a preparar algo de tomar - sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina - ¿Que quieres tomar, café, té, jugo, gaseosa…? –cuestionó desde la distancia.

-Café – alcanzo a decir sin que al vos sonara como realmente se sentía. Es que era el mismo lugar, las mesas, las ventanas moviéndose al viento el sol entrando a raudales y el pasillo que sabia llevaba a dos cuartos enfrentados. –"Esto es aterrado"- pensó vagamente mientras sus manos temblaban a pesar de su reticencia a ese acto de debilidad tan palpable.

La perturbación que sentía era demasiado obvia así que decidió salir al balcón, encendió nuevamente un cigarrillo mientras observaba detenidamente el paisaje. El mar estaba teñido de los colores del ocaso, las primeras estrellas ya se notaban en el firmamento, la brisa salada llegaba a él haciendo que se sintiera realmente más tranquilo. Incomprensible reacción teniendo en cuenta como estaba hacia un momento.

-Debería echarte de mi casa por fumar - recriminó una vos a sus espaldas - pero supongo que es un vicio demasiado arraigado en ti como para corregirlo de la noche a la mañana – suspirando se apoyo en el barandal junto a su invitado.

-Presumo que debí preguntar te antes de encenderlo – aseveró el rubio volteando para ver aquel perfil tan agradable y gentil, era una forma de disculpa no una directa, pero era algo.

-Está bien no te preocupes solo es que me preocupa que quede el olor en el departamento, con esto que mi Aniki está en cinta es más complicado y quisquilloso con los olores. – se justificó el castaño mientras reía.

-Vaya…- murmuró el rubio escritor mientras apagaba lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo, intentando procesar toda la información recién brindada - Así que pronto serás Tío - dedujo.

-¡HAI!- la gran sonrisa no se hizo esperar – Me pregunto ¿a quién se parecerá? – Expresó con ansiedad - espero que me quiera – confesó por fin.

-¿Porque no lo haría?- cuestionó el mayor, algo incrédulo.

-No lo sé…

-Solo se tu mismo y seguramente ese niño te adorara – afirmó con seguridad el escritor, sin saber porque, él no era participe de llevarse bien con los niños pero sintió la necesidad de tranquilizar a aquel muchacho tan amable.

-¿Eres Tío Eiri-san? – Quiso saber el oji negro.

-En unas semanas – dijo mientras asentía.

-Que bien podre preguntarte cosas cuando no sepa - dedujo complacido.

-…- Yuki dudaba ser una buena fuente de información para esos menesteres pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno el café ya está preparado, solo vine a ver qué hacías, entra que ya lo sirvo – pidió para luego volver a desaparecer en el interior de su recinto.

Ya más calmado y pensando que todo era una muy mala coincidencia, volvió a entrar tomando asiento en el mullido sillón, justo frente a él, en la parte de debajo de la mesa ratona, había un montón de partituras colocadas ordenadamente. Tentado estuvo de observarla pero acorde a su carácter se mantuvo quieto esperando a su anfitrión.

-Bueno aquí esta le café – anunció el trigueño al entrar con una bandeja cargada con lo necesario para agasajar a su invitado – al parecer Kai-chan cumplió su promesa - deposito la bandeja y sirvió las tazas con una aromático liquido - ¿Qué deseas probar pastel de fresa o chocolate?

-Fresa… - anunció sin titubear.

-Buena elección ese es mi favorito pero por ser mi invitado se lo cederé por hoy – con alegría le paso el pedazo de pastel – además el de chocolate también es muy rico - se llevó un bocado a la boca.

Yuki estaba tan fascinado observando el semblante de Hikaru que no había podido probar un bocado del postre. En verdad parecía disfrutar de aquel dulce, le recordaba tanto las tardes en que Shuichi traía una torta para pedirle disculpas por su ausencia tras largos ensayos, él los comía _supuestamente_ porque lo "obligaban", pero la verdad era que como en este momento se quedaba observando como aquella pelusa rosa se deleitaba degustando cada bocado que daba, sonriendo y haciendo ruiditos placenteros. Esos momentos era los que atesoraba en su corazón.

-Eiri-san…

-¿Mh?- la voz de preocupación lo regresó de su mundo de recuerdos.

-No ha probado tu pastel, te quedaste como ido – algo preocupado se acerco - ¿te siente bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes solo que me acorde de algo… - no dijo anda más solo se llevo un bocado a la boca.

-Sinceramente si te pones así cada vez que lo recuerdas a tu ex en verdad deberías ir por esa persona – sugirió en tono casual – Es que, no me gusta verte así de triste – concluyó mientras bebía su infusión.

-¡Delicioso!- exclamó con asombro el rubio, intentando cambiar de tema, desviando la atención del dueño de casa.

-¿Verdad que si? – la mueca de niño feliz que hizo el castaño denotaba que se encontraba complacido con la reacción.

-Hai… - volvió a afirmar, para volver a comer otro bocado.

Una vez que terminaron de consumir el café y lo que quedaba del pastel que tenían, al fin el castaño se puso algo nervioso ya que había llegado el momento de que le pidiera su opinión, de aquella que él quería enseñarle.

-Nee Eiri-san – llamó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Dime – El rubio noto el nerviosismo del pequeño pero no dijo nada solo lo observo.

-Bueno me gustaría que leyeras algo y me des tu opinión.- insistió nuevamente.

-¿Qué es?

-Una canción que escribí hace unos días – confesó con cierto recelo.

-Vaya…- echo el cuerpo hacía atrás apoyando su espalda en el sillón - no sabía que escribías…

-Solía hacerlo cuando estábamos de viaje, pero al llegar aquí no tuve más inspiración - con las manos inquietas acariciaban la mesa jugueteando con una servilleta.

-¿Tuviste algo que te inspirara?- quiso saber el mayor.

-Fue luego de un sueño algo perturbador…

-¿Pesadilla o sueño?…

-Creo que un poco de ambas… - confesó luego de un instante agregó - la cosa es que no podía dormir y decidí tocar al guitara, era ya de madrugada cuando la inspiración me llegó, termine escribiendo esta canción en una sola noche.

-Imagino que tu hermano y tu cuñado la han oído - el oji negro negó con la cabeza - Entonces no crees que deberían ser ellos los primeros… ¿porque yo?… ¿Porque quieres mi opinión primero?

-Es que no sé cómo explicarme con claridad - pensó un momento intentado expresarse correctamente -… ellos son muy buenos y me apoyan pero...

-Pero quieres otra opinión menos condescendiente ¿No es así? – comprendiendo por fin el porqué de aquella solicitud.

-Exacto, me gustaría saber si exprese bien mis sentimientos en esta letra en particular. Además… - dudo un instante pero al final continuo - como tú escribiste una canción tan linda y eres o fuiste escritor me ayudaría tu punto de vista.

-Bueno, bueno- aceptó complacido el ofrecimiento pero mejor era advertirle de su carácter y lo terrible de su crítica - no creas que por el pastel seré amable – sonrió con soberbia - soy muy duro con mis opiniones...

-¡Perfecto!… - Exclamó Hikaru mientras se puso de pie de un salto sorprendiendo al adulto que lo observaba - espera voy por la guitarra para cantártela - dio dos pasos hacia el corredor y luego giro - la letra esta en aquel cuaderno entre las partituras – señalo al pila de partituras que estaban en la parte inferior de la mesita - Léela por favor la canción se llama _**Recuérdame**_ – diciendo eso despareció por el pasillo.

Divertido el rubio observo aquel joven caminar por el pasillo, con curiosidad estiro hacia la pila de hojas, tomo varias buscando por el nombre la indicada, realmente se veía que le ponía empeño, dado la cantidad de letras que tenía. La mayoría estaban caratuladas con una letra pareja y firme, y en su gran mayoría en ingles.

-Eiri-san – lo escucho llamarlo desde el interior del cuarto.

-Dime – respondió.

-La letra es la que está en negro, escrita en manuscrita, porque Mi Aniki no la ha visto aun – dijo sin más.

O Sea que la letra no era la de Hikaru, más intrigado que antes rebuscó entre las partituras. Abajo de todos aquellos papeles encontró un block blanco, que paso a abrir con lentitud, en el interior vio unos garabatos en negros, que hicieron que su corazón golpeara con rudeza.

Dejo las demás hojas sobre la mesita y se sentó con le block abierto en sus regazo, intentando controlarse, inhalo y exhalo varias veces, rebusco entre los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta hallo sus gafas con manos temblorosas se las coloco y enfoco en aquellos garabatos negros…

-No puede ser…- murmuró quedo…

Era imposible que Hikaru Leim tuviera la misma desordenada caligrafía que su Shuichi… a menos que Shu… No imposible… no podía pensar en esa idiotez… porque…

Hikaru no podía ser SU Shuichi… Pero si eso era así, ¿porque no lo recordaba? ¿¿Porque lo trataba como a un extraño? ¿Era una forma de castigarlo? No entendía porque pero tenía que preguntarle… Esto no podía ser cierto...

Intento volver a tener el control de su mente, a pesar de esa insistente punzada que anunciaba la llegada de otra migraña.

-Seguramente todo tenía una explicación… - se dijo a sí mismo.

Si esta era otra broma cruel de la vida, porque no le perdonaba su salvajismo ante el ángel que le había regalado. Porque no podía haber dos personas que escribiesen de la misma forma, creer que esa persona existiera seria seguramente nada más simple que una Utopía creada por su propia mente…

Si seguramente era una simple ilusión visará de sus propias ansiedades, así que con calma enfoco las estrofas e intento comprender que es lo que querían trasmitir. Volvió a Inhalar profundo y leyó…

_**Recuérdame**_

_**By Hikaru**_

_Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame._

No pudo continuar leyendo luego de las dos primeras estofas, la punzada en su cabeza bloqueo cualquier acción, las nauseas estaban en su garganta…

-Kami-sama – susurró, cuando unos acordes de la guitarra lo hicieron mirar hacia el pasillo… Observó al jovencito que alegremente s tomaba asiento justo frente a él.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nota del autor:

Niñas… sabrán disculparme por volver a dejarlas en la parte emocionante… (Tos fuerte)

Ryo: Huy creo que lady-chan tiene fiebre…

Kai: a la camita Lady-chan…

Lady: ok guapos ya voy permítanme despedirme correctamente…U.U

Shu: si no vienes pronto le diré a Naru-chan que venga pro ti (advirtió)

Lady: claro Shu no te preocupes…

Bueno niñas ya esta ¿cómo les quedo el ojo?=^.^= estallo la primera parte de la bomba… y esperemos tenga energía para escribir al segunda parte… a ver si puedo con esta condenada gripe…nos vemos pronto niñas cuídense mucho nee?

Naru: Oka-san que rayos haces levantada…¬¬

Lady: nada solcito solo vine a despedirme…

Naru: nada de nada a acostarse…

Lady: si corazón diles a los chicos que se despidan pro mi…

Yuki: demonios me dejo en medio de la agonía..¬¬..

Sasu: no te quejes que luego que mejore se pondrá peor

Yuki: a poco?

Sasu: la he padecido por años… esa bruja cuanto más enferma peor es…¬¬


	20. Chapter 20

ESTOY VIVA NIÑAS! ... Si Angie está viva... Pero casi, casi.. Ejem... ATRAZADA PERO VOLVI!!! Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi ^^

Bueno no hablemos de eso digamos que estuve luchando a capa y espada por hacer regresar a estas musas condenadas que no quieren colaborar me ha costado un montón poder hacer este capítulo. Es por eso que les pido que lo disfruten a todas ustedes mis pacientes lectoras.

Bueno no les doy mucha más lata, este cap esta dedicado a ustedes que en dejaron ánimos y buenos deseos ¡ Muchas gracias!. Nos vemos a bajo para el saludo final *o*!

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Capitulo anterior**

**Recuérdame**

**By Hikaru**

_**Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame.**_

No pudo continuar leyendo luego de las dos primeras estofas, la punzada en su cabeza bloqueo cualquier acción, las nauseas estaban en su garganta…

-Kami-sama – susurró, cuando unos acordes de la guitarra lo hicieron mirar hacia el pasillo… Observó al jovencito que alegremente s tomaba asiento justo frente a él.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo Nº 20**

**(AL DESCUBIERTO… ¡Sé quién eres! - parte 2)**

Shu se sentía completamente complacido de tener esa oportunidad, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía aun, estaba seguro que ese momento en particular, de su hasta ahora tranquila vida, sería muy importante. No solo para él, sino para su futuro...

Era irracional pensar así, pero eso era lo que sentía, todo ese ambiente hacia que su pulso se sintiera más acelerado de lo usual. Nunca es todo aquel año de viaje se sintió tan comprometido con una de sus acciones, y en verdad había tenido experiencias en todo el año pasado… pero esto era completamente distinto, lo sabia en lo profundo de su ser.

Intento tranquilizarse y concentrarse en los acordes que tocaría. No quería equivocarse ya que su amigo le había advertido que era un crítico despiadado, y no lo dudaba en absoluto. En su profundo subconsciente sabía que él no le estaba mintiendo y esa era una de las razones por las que lo consideraba alguien importante en su vida, le creaba cierta confianza ver la sinceridad en su ojos.

Desde un principio supo que esa persona era sumamente directa y hasta podía llegar a ser hiriente si se lo proponía. Aunque nunca lo fue con él, mas si observó que a su alrededor siempre había personas que bajaban la mirada con solo un destello de esos ojos felinos.

Era increíble todo aquello, mucho más, controlar esa sensación que lo envergaba justo en este momento mientras ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Lo observo por un momento tenía sus orbes doradas fijas en su persona. Ese hecho acelero aun más le pulso de su ya herético palpitar. Pero no se cohibió por esa contemplación, de hecho se sentía complacido tener toda aquella atención.

-Espero te guste Eiri-san…- dijo por fin y comenzó a tocar la guitarra con calma y llenando el ambiente de la melodía, por reflejo cerró los ojos intentando que su voz saliera clara para trasmitir aquellos sentimientos que se agolparon en su interior luego de aquel sueño…

**Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
****Recuérdame**

La nítida voz viajo por el cuarto golpeando de lleno en el cerebro de Yuki, no había margen de error en este punto, porque si Eiri reconoció claramente aquel sonido único y divino. Porque hasta hace unos días había escuchado una y otra vez las reproducciones en su portátil. El pecho se le encogió al comprender lo fehaciente de sus sospechas, ya que aquella persona que buscó e intentaba recuperar estaba cantándole solo a él.

Las palabras cobraron un sentido diferente, porque ese mensaje eran dagas directas y certeras hacia su persona. Aunque si debía ser sincero cada una de ellas tenían toda la razón de ser, pero no por eso dolían menos…

_**Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame.**_

Un Escalofrió recorrió su ser mientras aquellos días de extrema soledad volvieron a su mente, tan palpables como aquel papel que estrujaba entre sus manos, a pesar de su propio dolor se mantuvo firme; Se dijo a sí mismo que debía escuchar todo lo que su pequeño ángel tenia para decirle…

Intento erguirse y observar aquel semblante calmo y dulce, que lo ejecutaba con su mejor arma… las estrofas de una canción…

_**Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para**__**mí.**_

El aislamiento era parte de aquellas primeras estrofas, soledad que perforaba el alma, al saber que ese al que amaba nunca le había correspondido después de todo el amor que él le había dado. Era una clara acusación hacia él…

Porque, siendo tan sagaz se había percatado y estaba al corriente de lo que sentía su niño. Más allá de esa soledad eterna que sobrevenía al estar completamente solo en aquel lecho esperando por una muestra de verdadero amor que nunca llego...

_Infamé Yuki_… se repitió en la blonda mente una y otra vez. Trayendo con aquella frase punzadas más fuertes a su agitado cerebro.

_**Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdam**__**e amándote  
esperándote tranquilo  
sin rencores, sin medida  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**_

Cada acto hecho por parte de Shuichi fue con las mejores intenciones, acudieron a su austera mente, hilando los esfuerzos increíbles por complacerlo, para protegerlo de sí mismo.

Sonrisas dulces, abrazos desesperados, lágrimas que sobrepasaban aquellos actos infantiles.

Era completamente absurdo saber que ese sentimiento profesado por su bola rosa, lo superaba a pesar de sí mismo, haciéndolo actuar de forma instintiva sin sentido llegando a parecer tan loco e incomprensible. Hasta que su propia actitud rompiera todo aquella voluntad, convirtiéndolo solo en una sombra, y aquel canto feliz que luego se trasformaron en silencios…

Entonces, su pequeño ángel, decidió la distancia porque era más fácil estar apartado de él que ver aquel semblante lleno de despareció que desgarraba su maltrecho corazón.

Aunque todos aquellos actos fueron involuntarios, ya que Eiri, no quería que se fuera… Pero lo había logrado de una forma cabal y certera… muy digna del arrogante Yuki Eiri... Destruyendo una vez más lo que amaba.

Eso era lo que se filtraba en aquella letra…

_**Recuérdame cuando sientas que tu alma está inquieta.  
Si el deseo y tu amor no me calientan.  
Recuérdame**_

_**Recuérdame  
cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
y que seas invisible para mi, para mí.**_

¿Cómo olvidarlo? No podría ni a él, ni a esa calidez inocente que poseía a pesar de los años de convivencia… será algo irracional pensarlo siquiera, ya que esas caricias y besos estaban bajo su piel acosándolo en febriles noches de sueños húmedos, que lo hacían suplicar por el calor de su niño. Inflamando su mente de memorias compartidas…

¿Cómo olvidarte amor?... sería como olvidarse de sí mismo… y eso era algo que había aprendido a hacer en años pasados, sentimiento recurrente cuando paso lo de su antiguo tutor. Pero que en esta ocasión le fue imposible ejecutar aquellas acciones y dejarlo encerrado en un lugar oscuro.

¿Porque? … porque en esta ocasión no quería dejar de sentir aquel amor, que lo inflamaba y consumía…

_**Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame amándote  
esperándome tranquilo  
**__**Sin rencores, sin medidas  
recuérdame, recuérdame  
que mi alma está tatuada en tu piel.**_

La voz de su Koibito, que aun interpretaba aquella canción, lo laceraba como nunca. Porque decía toda la verdad de sus sentimientos en cada estrofa de aquella balada.

Porque en aquel largo año, el recuerdo de la última noche en que compartieron, fue tan vivido como mordaz. No solo porque la culpa que sentía lo agobiaba, sino hacia sus propios sentimientos que silenció y guardó celosamente había apartado de la persona más importante para él.

Fue un estúpido arrogante… pero el precio que pago por aquellos actos de superioridad fue demasiado alto…

Los besos, y caricias desaparecieron dejándolo frio y solo… _No quería eso ya no lo soportaba… No luego de tener el cielo en sus manos… _

Inconscientemente llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, que para esas alturas se había desatado en su interior una fiesta loca con bombos y platillos que estallaban, mientas alguien se dedicaba a destruir cada idea coherente de su ajetreado cerebro. Imposibilitando con esta reacción de estar en un modo pensante, para así poder expresar lo que realmente sentía y quería decir.

Lo único que le quedaba era resistir, y esperar que la última estrofa de aquella canción acabara para poder exponer lo que tanto quería de la forma más clara posible… Mas las nauseas acudieron con ímpetu, y la habitación giro por lo que se obligo a cerrar los ojos con mucho énfasis.

_**Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame  
Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**_

De los trémulos labios salió la última palabra seguida de unos acordes que dieron el toque final a aquella melodía dando el final a su nueva creación.

Shu inhaló una vez más esperando alcanzar con la canción, lo que el necesitaba plasmar, todo aquello que sintió la noche pasada. Vagamente recordó aquel sueño dónde se sintió despiadadamente maltratado… se vio a si mismo rogando por no ser uno más en su vida de esa persona… Sintió en su propia piel que había sido ingenio y crédulo…

Aun así ese sentimiento seguía allí punzante como navaja y daba miedo saber que aun permanecía intacto, no pudo evitar la angustia que humedeció sus ojos…

Intento controlarse, permaneció con los ojos cerrados por un instante, hasta que se sintió seguro y por fin busco la aprobación de su invitado esbozando una de sus lindas sonrisas, abrió sus ojos y lo busco; pestañando un poco confuso dado el brillo que le daba la sala.

Las orbes negras detallaron a la persona frente a él, se encontraba visiblemente afectado, sin perder el tiempo el joven Leim se puso de pie de un salto, dejo de lado el instrumento y achico la distancia que lo separaba del rubio, con mucha premura; El escritor aun permanecía con la cabeza gacha apuntando al piso mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos con los dedos crispados.

-¿Eiri-san te encuentras bien? – cuestionó lleno de preocupación, al no obtener respuesta llevo su palma hacia, hasta ahora, el oculto rostro.

El contacto con aquella dermis fue tan electrizante, como el frió que sintió en aquella piel. Aun más alterado, Shu, levanto el rostro de su amigo solo para ver sus ojos húmedos y su extraño tono de piel que iba más allá del blanco, parecía casi azulado.

-¿Qué tienes Eiri no me asustes?- murmuró nervioso.

Como un reflejo involuntario aquellos ojos dorados lo observaron, una lagrima rodo por la nívea mejilla provocando que el interior del castaño se sacudiera. Sin decir nada y dominado por un impulso irracional lo abrazo protectoramente.

-Ya no te preocupes tanto Eiri todo estará bien yo te protegeré…

La rubia cabeza se apoyo con pesadez sobre el hombro del menor, mientras que los brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo posesivo. Así permanecieron quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta que de los labios masculinos del mayor apenas se escucho un susurro…

-Gomen nasai…- susurró el escritor antes de dejarse vencer por aquel dolor punzante que lo sumergió en la oscuridad absoluta.

El peso casi hace que Shuichi se deje caer, pero la adrenalina domino su cuerpo al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba desmayado, asique dominado por esta fuerza incongruente que se apodero de él, logró tomar el control de sus acciones.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aeropuerto de Narita…

El avión privado apago sus motores, la voz del capitán le daba las gracias al único pasajero de aquella aeronave. El sobrecargo amablemente trajo su maletín, el hombre de extravagante presencia sonrió como de costumbre, algo impersonal e infantil, si se quieren decir, pero todos sabían que ese hombre era sumamente respetado y peligroso.

-Gracias a todos- saludo con amabilidad antes de descender por la escalinata.

-Gracias a usted Seguchi-san- dijeron todos los empleados haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

Los rubios cabellos se agitaron al recibir el frio viento invernal, apretó su abrigo casi imperceptiblemente, sus verdes ojos enfocaron el final de la escalinata. Para su sorpresa a varios metros de esta una agradable visión de una castaña intentando controlar su rebelde cabello, que era azotado por la brisa fría, lo hizo sonreír mas lo que en verdad llamo su atención fue aquel bulto que a pesar del grueso abrigo, hacia acto de presencia.

Sonriendo aun con más sinceridad, bajo presuroso aquellos escalones que lo separaban de su esposa. Una vez que piso suelo japonés, abrió los brazos, su mujer acorto la distancia lo más pronto que pudo.

-Mika te dije que no vinieras- regaño mientras que la cubría con su abrazo.

-Pero nosotros queríamos darte la bienvenida - se justificó la mujer mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, al menos lo intentaba ya que su abultado vientre no le permitía tanta proximidad. Como si el bebe apoyara las palabras de su madre dio una fuerte patadita en el sector donde se sentía más calor.

-Valla creo que mi pequeño está haciendo acto de presencia – el impresionado empresario acaricio el vientre sobre la ropa – pero hace demasiado frio así que deberé regañar a ambos cuando estemos en casa - dio un beso a su esposa y comenzó a caminar - Aunque agradezco el detalle – Aun abrazados la pareja se dirigió hasta la limusina que los esperaba solo a unos metros.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas tanto Querido – la castaña se acomodo junto al hombro de su esposo mientras mimaba a su niño- Además Tatsuha ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Tu Hermano a crecido y madurado mucho – comento el rubio – ¿has visto a Ryuichi?

-Si han venido a verme varias veces a visitarnos, pero Ryuichi-kun siempre parece perdido en su mundo…- suspirando observo a su pareja, ella sabía cuánto le afectaba el estado de su amigo, aun mas el de su hermano.

-Mañana será difícil para ellos… - comento el ex tecladista de NG.

-¿Piensas hacerlo mañana?

-Ya atrasé bastante este tema debo darle un cierre definitivo, no le hace bien a nadie- beso la frente de su mujer para tranquilizarla.

-Creo que tienes razón… - murmuro ella pensando en su hermano menor.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

El largo cabello rojizo era acariciado con suavidad, contrastaba con la palidez de aquella mano masculina. El pugna de aquellas manos, por ser lo bastante delicadas y no despertar con su acciones al duelo de aquella sedosa mata, detuvo todo movimiento al ver la luz de su celular encenderse, claro signo de que pronto vibraría lo tomo con rapidez antes de que despertara a su Koibito.

-Hello – saludo lo más bajo que pudo.

-Lamento la hora Mr k – se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Seguchi-san?

-Acabo de llegar – dijo sin rodeos anticipando la pregunta que seguramente seguiría - espero que tenga todo listo como se lo pedí. – hablo sin rastro de duda en su decisión.

-Of course - respondió el manager, involuntariamente observo a su koibito que dormía aferrado a él.

-El anuncio será mañana y quiero que todos estén allí – Tohma ya tenía todo planeado no podía cometer errores con respecto a este asunto, llevaba todo un año analizando las probabilidades, pacientemente espero la réplica de el manager de Bad Look hubo un largo, silencio en el que el rubio americano se dedico a observar a su pareja que dormía tan tranquilo como el niño que él sabía que era – ¿está todo bien K-san?

-Yes, no problem... there will be (si, no hay problema... allí estaremos).

-Buenas noches...

-Good Night…- al cerrar la llamada la mente de Winchester se lleno de preocupación, su pareja apenas estaba superando sus ataques de pánico y en verdad le preocupaba la reacción que tendría en los días subsiguientes al anuncio.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

La claridad se filtraba a pesar de estar semidormido podía sentirlo pegándole de lleno en el rostro, por alguna extraña razón se negaba a despertar de una vez, algo en su interior le decía que no sería bueno volver a abrir los ojos, así que se apego a su plan y volvió a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Intento recordar el porqué de aquella reacción mas no encontró un motivo a ciencia cierta, ya que siendo él alguien tan pensante no cabía en su mente que algo que no sé presentara de inmediato en su pensamiento no tenía importancia, y como era usual ante aquellos pensamientos banales decidió no darle importancia innecesaria al suceso y disfrutar del ocio que en ese momento disfrutaba…

Obviamente no estaba huyendo de sus responsabilidades… claro que No… porque el gran Yuki Eiri renombrado novelista no huía de **nada**, solo se limitaba a prestar atención a lo que él quería lo demás carecía de la importancia necesaria para sacarlo de su rutina.

Se dijo a si mismo que él no era un cobarde al eludir esta cuestión en particular, que aun no llegaba a identificar, como respuesta una voz en su interior se rio a carcajadas provocando cierto sobresalto en la rubia mente.

_**Mente de Yuki…**_

-_Sabes perfectamente que estuviste huyendo toda tu vida, y ahora te encuentras haciendo exactamente lo mismo _– dijo la voz que provenía de la profunda oscuridad.

_-…- _Yuki frunció el seño inconforme con esas palabras que llegaron a sus oídos_ - ¿Quién demonios se creía esa persona para decirle eso a él?- _se cuestionó molesto como era su costumbre su rostro marco su estado de ánimo.

_-A mi no me asusta tus falsas mascaras… - _alegó esa persona de forma arrogante.

_-¿Quién eres?- _espetó fastidiado el escritor_. _

_-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- _replicó en un tono burlón aquel extraño aun oculta en las sombras.

_-¡Si te pregunto es porque no se Idiota!- _gruñó entre dientes el novelista_._

_-Recurrir al insulto siempre te ha funcionado con los demás… - _expresó con parsimonia calma para luego hacer llegar una risita cómplice que resonó para luego dar paso a la siguiente afirmación_ - pero no conmigo así que… No lo hagas – _ordenó con tono severo muy parecido al que usaría el mismo_._

_-¡Yo hago lo que a mí se me cante en gana!- _ladró cada vez mas alterado_. _

_-Así fue como lo perdiste – _expresó repentinamente la voz – _con tus estúpidas manías y acciones lograste lo que nadie -_ se hizo un dramático silencio – _apagaste una luz intensa y blanca como la que emanaba de alguien tan puro como Shu… apagaste su luz…_ - acusó y antes que si interlocutor dijera algo en su defensa agregó -_ ¿acaso no has aprendido tu lección? ¿Cuánto más debes padecer para entrar en razón?_

_-…- _nada de lo que decía, esa voz tenía sentido, eso quería creer él… aun así no podía responder como quisiera. O sea arrogante y digno, porque muy en lo profundo sabía que lo que decía era la maldita verdad.

_-Vamos di algo - _insistió de repente la voz acercándose cada vez mas_ - bueno… eso es todo lo que me dirás Yuki Eiri…- _provocó en un tono soberbio_. _

_-Yo no voy a seguirte el juego imbécil… ¿Dime quien eres?- _dictaminó el novelista_._

_-Eres un completo idiota Uesugi Eiri y lo sabes – _acusó una vez más_ - por tu propia culpa, estupidez, arrogancia…o como quieras llamarlo perdiste a Shuichi… no solo es la única persona que te ha amado de verdad, sino que para completar tu magnánima obra lo llevaste a la desesperación, como consecuencia de tus actos él quería desaparecer… - _luego de aquella proclama tan abrupta, la pausa se extendió más de lo que podría soportar por lo que el escritor bastante perturbado comenzó a gritar.

_-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES TÚ PARA VENIR A RECLAMARME ALGO?... TU NO SABES NADA… -_ estaba completamente salido de si mientras gritaba buscaba en vano a su acusador.

_-Claro que lo sé imbécil… - _de pronto de la oscuridad surgió algo que el rubio no identifico muy bien ya que a un principio era tan solo una silueta, que luego se trasformo en un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, rubio de ojos dorado _– ¿acaso no me recuerdas? – _volvió a insistir.

_-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO? – _luego de observar aquel semblante tan lejano, el mayor se tomo al cabeza _– YA HA PASADO… ME VOLVI LOCO…- _murmuró_. _

_-NO SEAS IDIOTA…- _riño la figura más baja_ – ¿acaso no te das cuenta? – _el otro rubio negó con desvarío, provocando un suspiro del menor _– yo soy tu conciencia… esa voz que nunca escuchas – _remarcó sonriendo_._

Las orbes doradas de el mayor enfocaron nuevamente a su _supuesta_ conciencia, quien como respuesta sonrío cual niño. Yuki, detallo el jovial rostro fresco e inocente, si mal no recordaba así se veía poco antes de aquel desagradable suceso que involucraba a Yuki-sensei. Involuntariamente se estremeció, porque ese era uno de los recuerdos que lo acosaban, al menos lo acosó hasta que llego a su vida aquel torbellino rosa.

_-Veo que tu elocuencia sigue igual que en estos últimos tiempos…_

_-¿Que quieres? – _cuestionó a la defensiva.

_-Obligarte a enfrentar la realidad – _puntualizó el menor_ – Te das cuenta que la vida te está dando otra oportunidad... esa que tanto le rogaste a Dios ¿recuerdas?_

Las palabras de su conciencia comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente trayéndole recuerdos muy tangibles. La soledad de todo un año, su miseria y tristeza infinitas, aferrado a la voz de su niño que provenía de las cintas.

Y también a aquella voz que le hizo compañía durante ese tiempo; siempre puntualizando sus errores y sosteniéndolo, dándole animo, cuando estaba a punto de caer.

_-Eras tú… - _murmuró por fin observando con su felinos ojos, aquel jovial e infantil parte de él mismo.

_-Al fin… - _Con suma alegría el más bajo de los dos rubios se sentó frente a su yo adulto _– me parece que eres lento para estas cosas. –_ lo invito a que lo imitara, cuando lo obedeció volvió a hablar _– Bueno… ahora que estas aquí y me tienes frente a ti debo decirte un par de cosas._

_-Adelante. _

_-Eres un BAKA...- _proclamó sin más y antes que alguna palabra saliera del renombrado novelista el pequeño Eiri levantó la mano_ – déjame terminar por favor – _el otro asintió a regañadientes_ – No entiendo cómo demonios puedes ser tan torpe para escapar una y mil veces de tu responsabilidades. Si, no me mires así, ya que en este momento estas huyendo de tu realidad… piensa en el porqué estas en este lugar oscuro, ¿recuerdas que paso?_

Durante un largo rato Yuki busco en su mente, algo que le diera la clave del porque se encontraba en ese lugar, ciertas imágenes golpearon su mente. Hikaru tocaba la guitarra para él… Las orbes doradas se dilataron al máximo cuando llego a él aquella canción y esa voz…

_**Recuérdame amándote  
mirándote a los ojos  
atándome a tu vida  
recuérdame  
Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel.**_

-_Hikaru estaba cantando… No Hikaru no sino_… _Shuichi… - _murmuró por fin _- Él está vivo… ¡MI SHUICHI ESTÁ VIVO!. _

_-Exacto… _-Afirmo la conciencia.

_-¿Que voy a hacer?... _– La realidad volvió por completo a su mente, como torrente de información avasallando al pobre escritor que con los dedos crispados se tapo la boca – ¿_Dime qué hago? _– cuestionó dominado por aquella sensación de incertidumbre tan impropia en una persona como él.

_-Pues eso depende de lo que tú quieras… - _las dudas y miedos eran difíciles de ocultar a estas alturas el pequeño Eiri lo sabía y espero y espero por una respuesta que no llego nunca_ – y bien… - _insistió_ y _al no tener otra acción o palabra, el Uesugi mas bajo cuestionó_ – y dime una cosa y se sincero porque sabré si me mientes – _advirtió

_-…- _como respuesta recibió un asentimiento_._

_-¿Yuki Eiri tu aun amas a Shindou Shuichi?_

_-Hai… - _contestó sin un ápice de duda_._

_-Eso es bueno… quiere decir que estas dispuesto a aceptar las derivaciones de tus actos…- _razonó el menor meditabundo_. – Porque estoy seguro de que será sumamente difícil lo que te espera pero nada es imposible si lo haces con el corazón ¿verdad? – _una sonrisa adorno el jovial rostro era la manera más simple de darle animo y como respuesta el mayor asintió_._

_-Esto va a ser muy difícil…- _murmuró Eiri, más para sí que para su interlocutor_._

_-Sí, pero si en verdad quieres que Shu-chan vuelva deberás enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos y seguir adelante; será mejor que ya te despiertes…_

_-¿He?_

_-Anda despierta que tienes muy preocupado al pobre Shuichi. – _insistió el juvenil Useugi mientras se ponía de pie.

_-Espera…_

_-Abre los ojos Eiri… - _la imagen infantil fue esfumándose mientras sonreía_ - yo siempre estaré apoyándote, anda vuelve con él… - _solicitó con suavidad etérea_,_ esofue lo último que escucho Yuki antes que la claridad dañara sus ojos y lo obligó a cubrirse la cara con las mano derecha.

-Al fin decidiste despertar… - los aun nublados ojos felinos detallaron el semblante de aquel sujeto de cansada apariencia, que se encontraba sentado junto a la cama.

-¿usted quién es? – cuestionó algo desorientado.

-Soy le doctor Strash Makoto - sin esperar respuesta le tomo el pulso – ¿cómo se siente ahora?

-Mejor… - el blondo observó el cuarto extraño y ajeno a su gusto, intento pensar como había llegado a él observó la ventana abierta y las cortinas blancas mecerse al son de la brisa matutina desvió la vista hacia el otro lado y encontró una serie de instrumentos bien ordenados en sus respectivos estuches – ¿qué me paso? – quiso saber aun más confuso que antes.

-Tuvo una crisis hace algunas horas, se desvaneció y fui llamado de urgencia – comentó el médico mientras observaba los iris dorados, el hombre mayor volvió a tomar asiento mientras tomaba la presión del enfermo - cuando me llamaron en verdad estaba mal, hasta pensé en internarlo, pero como evoluciono mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba decidí observarlo en el cuatro de su amigo – aclaró mientras observaba los valores de la presión.

-¿Mi amigo? – repitió Yuki aun desconcertado.

-Si el joven Lein-kun ¿Acaso no se acuerda de él?– el doctor presto atención al ritmo cardiaco del hombre que revisaba, ya que el solo mencionar a su joven amigo se había acelerado considerablemente, sonriendo siguió su observación – Déjeme decirle que ese muchacho me llamo bastante nervioso.

-Y... – trago con infructuosa lentitud antes de agregar -¿Donde está él?

-Fue por algo de café, regresa en un momento – puntualizó el hombre de cabello gris mientras seguía con su trabajo - debo decirle que el joven Leim no se ha movido de su lado en toda la noche se nota que lo aprecia mucho.

-Hm…- De la mustia boca del novelista, solo sale ese sonido tan típico de él, siempre manteniendo aquel semblante seco.

Pero saber ese tipo de detalles en verdad acaloraba a Eiri que no sabía a ciencia cierta que haría o que diría al ver a su pequeño. Tanto tiempo pidiendo una segunda oportunidad y ahora que la tenía su ya afilada lengua se negaba a moverse más que para pronunciar ese sonido insípido.

Antes que pudiera reflexionar sobre un buen plan o algún argumento aceptable en su mente, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un castaño con las manos ocupadas con una bandeja cargada.

-Lamento la demora Strash-san – se disculpó con premura el recién llegado - además de hacerlo venir así de repente siendo hoy su día descanso, pero en verdad estaba muy preocupado no sabía qué hacer – confesó el más bajo depositando la bandeja en una mesita.

-Realmente se desenvolvió muy bien yo solo tuve que controlar a su amigo – afirmó el mayor mientras observaba las reacciones de su paciente – ¿ha tomado algún tipo de clases de primeros auxilios o algo así?

-Bueno es algo que tuve que aprender con mi hermano y mi cuñado durante el viaje que hicimos – aseveró complacido por haber hecho lo correcto por su amigo escrito – les debo mucho a los dos – concluyó mientras servía la aromático infusión - ¿Y cómo se encuentra Eiri-san?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba luego de pasarse una noche inconsciente – afirmó el doctor quien en ese momento recibió la taza con premura, para luego señalar a su atento _enfermo_, quien hasta el momento solo se dedicó a seguir con la mirada a su anfitrión.

-¿Eiri-san estas bien? – Cuestionó con premura el castaño acercándose a su amigo – valla susto me he llevado, en verdad te pusiste mal – tomo su pálida mano y la apretó – Eso que te había preguntado si te sentías mal más de una vez y me respondiste que no te pasaba nada - recriminó severo – Eres malo Eiri-san...

-Gomen nasai – fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio, es que sentir el calor de aquella extremidad lo había bloqueado completamente.

Ambos se quedaron observando, el uno al otro sin decir nada, su único espectador que en ese momento degustaba su infusión sonrió con picardía; entendiendo más de una cosa, bien dicen que hay miradas que expresan más que mil palabras y ahí había un libro abierto siendo él, un hombre de vasta experiencia en el plano sentimental había más allí de lo que ese par de jóvenes confesaba.

-Bueno Uesugi-san debe decirme que es lo que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento – pidió el médico rompiendo el largo silencio, trayendo a ambos a la realidad.

-Bien… - pensó un momento – sufro de Migraña y es algo común los síntomas que tenia por eso no le di importancia – expresó el blondo evadiendo de esa forma dar más explicaciones

-Mh… dígame que sintió por favor - insistió el doctor, sin estar conforme con la respuesta.

-Creo que no le di mucha importancia a los primeros síntomas – confesó a regañadientes el oji miel, al ver que el clínico lo observaba, de igual forma que su ángel el rubio se resigno a decir que había sentido – tuve mareos y perdida de equilibrio, luego unas fuertes punzadas que se trasformaron en intenso dolor, seguidas de nauseas… creo que después todo se volvió negro – dijo mas o menos todo a grandes rasgos porque no quería contarle que todos sus síntomas eran por la impresión de haber descubierto que ese chico que estaba junto a él era la persona que creía muerta.

-¿Tomo sus analgésicos? - Pregunto Makoto.

-Si

-Pero al parecer no fue la dosis indicada, porque su crisis provocó un desmayo – dedujo el oji gris.

-Es que tengo Ulcera también – comentó el escritor- los medicamentos no son muy fuertes debido a eso.

-Ya veo… - el cuarto se mantuvo en silencio mientras el médico pensaba - ¿ha consultado al médico por estos nuevos síntomas? – preguntó por fin.

-Si estoy en tratamiento médico – Eiri sabía que era mitad de la verdad pero había notado el semblante atento de su niño y no quería preocuparlo. Pero al verlo se dio cuenta de lo tarde de sus acciones ya que el seño fruncido en aquel rostro era claro signo de nerviosismo o molestia no estaba seguro. – Te sucede algo Hikaru-kun? -Cuestionó el rubio.

-¿Tienes ulcera y fumas? ¿Acaso estás loco o no te quieres demasiado?… - gruño el menor.

-Bueno, bueno no te pongas así Leim-kun – acaricio el castaño cabello en forma tranquilizadora - veras que de ahora en adelante tu amigo se portara mejor ¿no es verdad Uesugi-san? – los inquisidores ojos grisáceos lo observaron.

-Lo intentare – afirmó a regañadientes, maldiciendo a ese medico entrometido que hico que hablará de mas.

-En ese caso te dejare en manos de este joven responsable – sonriendo se puso de pie y saludo con un fuerte apretón al hombre gruñón – También dejare algunas indicaciones que debes seguir al pie de la letra, incluye la restricción de cigarrillos al máximo y mucha vida sana, dieta y nada de alcohol – sonriendo cuestionó – ¿comprende verdad?

-Hai… - gruño

-No se preocupe Strash-san que yo veré que no fume al menos en lo que se queda aquí – afirmó con decisión el más bajo mientras observaba con severidad a su pálido invitado - Lo acompaño hasta la puerta – de un salto se separo de su amigo y camino hasta la puerta.

-Por favor Uesugi-san valla a ver a su médico de cabecera y diga lo que sucedió en este episodio sino que me llame Leim-kun tiene mi numero particular – el rubio sintió – Bueno nos estamos viendo – acto seguido se retiro seguido de el dueño de casa. Después de un segundo una mata castaña se asomarse.

-Ahora regreso Eiri-san – sonriendo salió nuevamente.

La cabeza de Yuki estaba completamente invadido por un sin fin de preguntas, que en verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería una respuesta adecuada. Su pequeño Shu lo hablaba como si fuera un extraño. ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Sería el castigo por su trato o habría un motivo más serio? ¿Y si los motivos de su falta de interés era porque no le interesaba su persona?… ¿o era un juego cruel una venganza?…

Maldición!!! Había tantas dudas y él en este momento no podía manejar ese tipo de cosas, Mas si su cabeza comenzaba a doler como en ese momento. Pero… él sabiendo que era el causante de la mayoría de las cosas malas, y que todo había sido otro pecado de su ya conocido carácter.

¿Y si lo volvía a arruinar todo? ¿Si Shuichi lo odiaba y no quería volver a verlo?… ¿Porque le pasaban esas cosas?

-_Por que fuiste un idiota y eso se paga tarde o temprano_ –contestó alguien en su cabeza - _ahora cálmate de una maldita vez _– ordenó su conciencia.

Eiri intento tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad... Pero era tan difícil... Tenía tanto… Miedo…

-_Se que tienes miedo pero debes tomar las cosas con tranquilidad… comienza preguntándole por su pasado quizás así descubras algo…_ - sugirió la voz en el interior de su cabeza.

-Esa es buena idea – murmuró mientras suspiraba una vez más intentando controlar aquella inestabilidad impropia en su forma de ser.

-_Claro que es buena es mi idea_…- comentó la orgullosa conciencia. (N/A: digna de Yuki…¬¬)

-¿Qué es buena idea? – preguntó Shu de repente, quien había regresado a ver como seguía su amigo.

-…- Yuki el amo de las palabras volvió aquedar en blanco.

-¿Estás bien?

-si…- contestó apenas.

-No parece estas mas pálido que antes – como la vez anterior el castaño camino hasta estar junto a su amigo, tomo la mano del escritor – si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo para eso somos amigos ¿verdad?

Yuki lo observo con detalle, era tan asombroso tener a Shuichi así de cerca, pero tan lejos a la misma vez, Asique decidió averiguar que le había pasado - ¿Dime una cosa?- cuestionó de repente.

-si...

-¿De qué trabajas? – el escritor se insulto a sí mismo por haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida pero por en su defensa alego que por algún lado tenía que empezar una conversación tan importante no podía ser abrupta y sin planificación, asique era mejor tocar un tema tan trivial como ese.

-Ho! Valla que pregunta… - sonriendo pensó en la cuestión hasta que dijo – si soy sincero no se...

-¿Porque? – inquirió con curiosidad.

-Soy una persona sin pasado - confesó el castaño con resignación, sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

-He?... – los finos dedos presionaron con ancianidad la cálida extremidad, como si fuera una invitación a que prosiguiera con la explicación.

Shuichi sin pensarlo entendió a la perfección lo que quería su compañero con solo aquel gesto tan pequeño así pies decidió que le diría todo lo que recordaba.

-Pues veras… lo que paso fue que cuando estábamos en alta mar…- el oji negro estaba a punto de contarle lo del accidente cuando sonó el teléfono – espera un momento Eiri-san ahora regreso.

Yuki lo vio salir corriendo a contestar la llamada, parecía que su idea de averiguar estaba funcionando solo necesitaba algo de paciencia, se escucho el murmullo de la conversación. Entonces desvió su mirada en busca de algún indicio pero no vio nada trascendental.

Observó su chaqueta, se estiro y busco en su bolsillo interior. Tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a su hermana, ese era el único acto de bondad que solía tener con ella cada dos o tres días le enviaba un mensaje para decirle que seguía vivo. Bueno si era sincero se lo prometió por su sobrino y bueno no iba a faltar a la palabra que le dio a su preocupada hermana, de paso se ahorraba darle alguna explicación a su cuñado. Recibió una respuesta inmediata lo leyó.

Los dorados ojos se agrandaron al leer lo siguiente:

**Qué bueno saber de ti hermano, espero que estés preparado para lo que viene, como sabrás Tohma hará el anuncio de la desaparición de Shuichi-kun, en una hora. Estaremos todos en NG por si quieres venir**.

**Te quiere Mika**.

-Me cago en el entrometido Seguchi!- gruñó el rubio.

De inmediato se puso de pie a pesar de su mareó inicial, comenzó a cambiarse debía impedir ese anuncio a como diera lugar. Mientras se colocaba su pantalón, pensó la forma de llevar a su niño al estudio esa sería la prueba tangible de que tenía razón, así evitaría que lo creyeran un pobre loco. Sonrío con soberbia al pensar en la cara que pondrían todos al saber que él tenía toda la razón cuando afirmaba que Shuichi no estaba muerto.

**Oxoxoxoxoxox**

Nota del autor:

Angie: Bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusta mucho como está quedando pero es algo personal. Me daría mucho placer el saber que opinan ustedes. NO fui tan mala con Yuki... bueno eso creo yo XD

Como verán esto será un gran salto, de la nada se sabrá todo… WoW! me estoy volviendo loca XD… Pues... Supongo que si tanto paracetamol hace daño jajajajaja XD

Bueno ahora mis saludos especiales a ellas: (**Nina Lee**: Gracias por estar allí y dejar mensaje. **Eliz950**: Calculo que estarás bastante molesta por mi falta de actualización… perdón T.T. **Hiika**: Gracias por tu review he vuelto n.n . **Mitsuki Himura**: Bueno me tarde pero aquí estoy espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. **Anako-chan**: mendiga fiebre me cocino el cerebro y no dejo lugar para las musas, perdón por tardar tanto T-T. **Nikitaelime**: Sister! Aun te queda por leer el ultimo cap asique seguiré esperando por más insultos XD. **UVERword**: No fue pronto pero espero hayas disfrutado de la actualización. **Tsuki no Tsuki**: Gracias por dejar tu opinión. **Yuki Mitsuki de Uesugi**: Bueno la verdad las ideas no fluían como es costumbre por eso me tarde espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.** Vampirestar**: NO LLLORES! Así que te gusto la descripción de el viaje?, bueno Venezuela fue unos de los lugares en los que más ayuda tuve es que tengo una amiga que vivía allí n.n. GRACIAS Por leer mi fic! Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Eli950: NINÑA YA ESTOY DE REGRESO ESPERO NO HABERTE PREOCUPADO MUCHO.

Bueno Aquí Angie debe despedirse (espero que sea hasta la próxima semana).

Lady Sesshoumaru. ( no olviden que las quiero mucho)


	21. Chapter 21

Aquí yo de nuevo!, vengo menos atrasada que la vez anterior ¿nee? Así que Felicítenme XD

Bueno peques este cap estará dedicado a mi dulce Rigia, quien me ayudo mucho pasándome el tema del cap anterior "_**Recuérdame"**_ cantada por: _**La quinta Estación y Marc Antony**_, y como no la nombre pues este será su capitulo XD. TE QUIERO PEQUEÑA IMOUTO-CHAN Y GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI!

Bueno ya avanzamos otro capitulo y esto esta que arde, agradezco muchísimo todos sus comentarios y buenos deseos. LAS QUIERO MIS PEQUES NO LO OLVIDEN.

El saludo final abajo… Bien ahora a disfrutar del capítulo…

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Capitulo Nº 21 (Rumbo a NG - Decir la verdad)**

Ambos se encontraban en un aquel vehículo que marchaba notoriamente rápido por pedido del escritor quién dio al dirección a la que se dirigían. El más bajo de los dos observaba insistente mente a su compañero que hacia veinte minutos le había pedido que lo acompañará.

Aun no entendía el porque de tanto apuro, pero ahora no tenía otra opción que acompañarlo, al menos hasta saber que estaba en manos responsables, ya que por lo que había notado el muy tonto no sabia cuidar de su persona. Si no por que extraño motivo estaban en ese taxi con rumbo desconocido, al menos era así era para Shuichi.

El más alto mantenía la mirada perdida en quién sabe donde, o mejor dicho estaba intentando no decir demasiado, porque si bien había convencido al niño de que lo acompañaran no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaria su koi ante los demás. ¿Los ignoraría? ¿O solo era con él aquel problema? También estaba el hecho de que no quería perturbar más la vida de Shu, pero ¿Cómo dejarlo ir ahora que lo tenía a su lado nuevamente?...

Desvió la mirada hacia su pequeño, quien en ese momento observa a todo con ojos curiosos, sonrió apenas, se veía tan lindo, como cuando le pidió que lo acompañara…

**Flash back…**

Yuki ya estaba cambiando y listo para ir a patear uno par de traseros en la disquera de su cuñado cuando su anfitrión apareció nuevamente, al observarlo frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos en su pecho mientras que preguntaba.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? – quiso saber el castaño en un tono un tanto preocupado.

-Necesito que me acompañes – dijo sin más el blondo, usando un poco el tono del Yuki antiguo, ese que no pedía permiso ni daba algún argumento extra para ser obedecido.

-He?... – los ojos negro lo miraron con asombro y escepticismo.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio mientras ambos se observaban, el menor intentando comprender quien era ese sujeto de arrogante porte, preguntándose si el estar enfermo había afectado el comportamiento de su amigo.

El susodicho escritor estaba intentando idear una estrategia, mientras su conciencia le exigía que se retractara y no se comportara de la forma tan entupida, porque no podía volver a cometer los mismos errores.

-Ven conmigo… - volvió a insistir en un tono más calmado entendiendo que ese fue uno de sus primeros errores, como remarcara esa vocecilla en su cabeza, así que agregó – por favor.

-¿A dónde? – cuestionó el oji negro mas tranquilo al escuchar el pedido con mas calma.

La mente de Yuki se exigía marchando a mil, tenía que encontrar el argumento adecuado y creíble para convencer a su niño. Apelo a esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba, rezando porque funcionara la estrategia que acababa de ocurrírsele – Quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo.

-¿No puedes esperar? No creo que estés en condiciones para salir, aun sigues un poco pálido - argumentó el joven Leim.

-No… tiene que ser ahora – y sin mas ya había salido de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-Pero Eiri-san tu salud es mas importante que cualquier cosa…no quiero que te pase nada…- murmuró el mas bajo que lo seguía. De pronto el rubio se detuvo haciendo que Shu se chocara con su espalda.

-No te preocupes por mi estoy bien – aun sin darse vuelta agregó - es que me parece que deberías conocer a alguien, él es un productor importante tiene una disquera y quiero que te escuche cantar…- Eiri estaba mintiendo vilmente pero ¿qué mas podía hacer? Si Shuichi se enteraba que iba a anunciar su muerte quizás aprovecharía para desaparecer o quien sabe que mas… Así que se las arregló para no mirarlo a la cara para decir todas aquellas cosas.

-¿Tú… quieres llevarme a mi a una discográfica? – los expresivos ojos brillaron con un entusiasmo y alegría inexplicable.

-Hai… - contestó apenas intentando que el nudo en la garganta lo dejara hablar con coherencia.

-!!!GRACIAS EIRI-SAN ERES LE MEJOR!!!! – Sin contener el impulso abrazo al rubio por al espalda sorprendiendo al pobre corazón de el novelista que golpeo en las costillas con violencia – Eso quiere decir que te gustó mi canción ¿verdad?

-Realmente eres muy bueno… - confesó tocando con delicadeza las manos que lo abrazaban deseando hacer un montón de cosas mas, pero sabia que debía arreglar asuntos primero por eso indicó – Pero debemos apresurarnos dentro de una hora tiene una conferencia de prensa y no nos queda mucho tiempo – replicó el blondo.

-¡Esta bien! – Sin más preguntas el castaño se soltó dejando una sensación de abandono en el novelista quien se volteo para ver como recogía su chaqueta, una bufanda, unos lentes y una gorra de lana – ¿A donde vamos Eiri-san? – cuestionó el menor mientras se colocaba las zapatos.

Salieron con premura sin que el rubio contestara la pregunta, algo en el interior del rubio le decía que su pequeño baka tenía algún raro y comenzaba a dudar de la decisión que estaba tomando. En verdad no quería que le pasara nada, pero también estaba el hecho que si el se presentaba delante de todos argumentando que Shuichi estaba vivo lo creerían loco, era por eso que le había pedido que lo acompañara porque así no habría dudas de su afirmación, pero ahora se cuestionaba el daño que podría causarle a su Koibito.

-¿Eiri-san estas bien? – cuestionó un preocupado castaño que no le había sacado la mirada de aquel semblante que cada vez se volvía mas turbado.

Ya se encontraban en el ascensor cuando el rubio contestó - no te preocupes ni pasa nada – sin poder evitar la sensación de alegría por esa preocupación, el rubio sonrío de lado, el menor devolvió el gesto mientras asentía.

Había tantas preguntas en al cabeza de Yuki, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta como formularlas ya que temía que al verse descubierto su niño huyera nuevamente. Y sinceramente eso era algo que no podía permitir, no solo porque en verdad él no toleraría una nueva separación.

Intento no ser egoísta y también pensar que no solo su alma sanaría con la aparición de su ángel. Sino que también lo harían muchas personas que sin saber su pequeño iluminaba con su presencia inigualable, entre ellos estaban su pequeña hermana y ni nombrar ese amigo estúpido y obviamente el amante de su hermano.

Demasiadas almas dependientes de una luz inigualable, asique sería mejor no cometer algún error.

Estando por llegar a la planta baja el más bajo cuestionó – ¿No estarás pensando conducir verdad Eiri-san? - La rubia ceja del novelista se levantó en forma de protesta silenciosa por aquella pregunta tan evidente, antes que el rubio argumentara algo a su favor el más bajo agregó – No creo que sea conveniente en tu estado de salud – remarcó mientras presionaba el botón para bajar en el hall, la puerta se abrió – vamos en un taxi – anunció con decisión y sin más salió de el cubícalo sin esperar la respuesta.

Los dorados ojos se abrieron por la impresión ¿Quién demonios había cambiado el carácter de su pequeño? Este chico que tenía en frente no era tan manejable y dócil como el pequeño baka de hace un año atrás. Aunque la idea de que su Koibito mostrara madures y decisión hicieron que sus mejillas se colorearan. Ya que se cuestionaba cuan maduro se había vuelto y… ¿Seria así en todos los aspectos?

-¡Eiri-san ya conseguí un taxi! – el anunció lo saco de su ensoñación lujuriosa, apresuro el paso y se coloco las gafas oscuras que ayudaban a mantener al margen a las fans, una vez en el vehiculo el castañito dijo – no se donde vamos.

-Vamos a una disquera muy conocida, NG Record. – anunció el mayor.

**Fin del flash back**…

Al dar la dirección exacta al conductor, el auto se puso en marcha mientras que el rubio observaba las reacciones de su acompañante. No hubo un solo gesto que le dijera o que anunciara que Shuichi estuviera nervios o alterado por volver, sino era todo lo contrario estaba curioso.

Eiri comenzó a preocuparse… Estaba más que claro que algo le pasaba a su koi, intentaba encontrar las respuestas a estas cuestiones cuando lo escuchó suspirar profundamente, llamando así su atención.

-Vaya… - murmuró el castaño mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho.

-¿Que sucede? – cuestionó Eiri con sincera preocupación.

-No lo sé exactamente… Pero me siento algo alterado – confesó el jovencito mientras se rascaba la cabeza – No entiendo muy bien lo que siento… pero creo que esto que voy a hacer es importante - El sonido del rintong del celular interrumpió la conversación – Moshi Moshi…

-_Shu!!! – _se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Kai-nii-chan.- respondió con calma a pesar de que sus oídos dolían por el estridente grito.

-¿_Shu dónde estás?_ – cuestionó el preocupado castaño del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy acompañando a Eiri-san a un lugar… - explicó el menor con tranquilidad.

_-Pero ¿porque te fuiste sin avisarnos?_… - recriminó el mayor de los Leim.- _¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¿No sabes que me preocupa no saber nada de ti?_

-Lo siento mucho no me di cuenta… - se excusó el pobre oji negro, muy apenado por su propia reacción, es que se había olvidado completamente de sus protectores.

El oji azul tomo el teléfono – _Hola Shu dime ¿donde estas en este momento?_

-Etto…- el tono que uso el esposo de su nii-san lo preocupo bastante el peli negro nunca le había hablado de esa forma - ¿Ryoma-kun pasa lago, hice lago malo? ¿Le paso algo a Kai-nii?

-_No chibi no paso nada_ – el tono volvió a la normalidad tranquilizando de alguna manera al chibi - _solo estamos preocupados por ti_…

-No tienes porque preocuparte Eiri-san me lleva a NG Record una disquera y voy a…

_-Se cual es nos vemos allá – _anuncio cortando la explicación ysin decir nada más corto la comunicación_._

-He?... – el oji negro miro el celular extrañado no solo por lo corto de la conversación sino por la actitud de sus amigos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – quiso saber el novelista atento a la charla. Aunque no había oído nada de lo que decían los otros vio las caras de su koibito y no el gustó nada.

-No… bueno no se...

-Que sucedió con Leim-san y Arruma-san.- insistió en preguntar ya que la respuesta que el daba el menor no era clara.

-Ellos son muy protectores conmigo – suspirando miro el celular con preocupación – Aunque les diga que estoy bien nunca dejan de preocuparse, no me agrada ser una molestia…

-Es normal que se preocupen porque son tu familia… - puntualizó con sagacidad, el escritor a sabiendas que era mentira aquella afirmación, pero necesitaba encontrar respuestas y esta era una buena posibilidad.

-Ellos no son nada mío… - confesó por fin el oji negro con un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Es largo de contar… - interrumpió nuevamente el joven que se hacia llamar Hikaru.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… - afirmó el rubio tomando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas – por favor confía en mi.

-Bueno… Este… - El pobrecito castaño estaba presionado, la conciencia y la razón nuevamente pugnaban en el interior de su cabeza, una decía que se callara otra que contara todo. No sabia que hacer, la angustia se marcaba en los gestos que involuntariamente hacia.

-No quiero presionarte si no me quieres decir esta bien – la misma mano que lo atrapo hizo algo de presión entrelazando los dedos largos en las mas pequeñas, para luego soltarlas y volver a posarse en el regazo de su dueño.

-Es que yo… - balbuceo inseguro.

Nuevamente esa opresión en su pecho, esa soledad que hacia mucho no sentía volvió a acosarlo, inhalo profundamente. Muy en su interior sabia que si quería volver a recuperar su pasado tenía que dejarse de dar vueltas…

Tal vez esta persona se cruzó en su camino para ayudarlo al igual que lo habían hecho Kai y Ryo. Una vez que la decisión estuvo tomada no hubo vuelta atrás, tomando aire para darse valor decidió confesar.

-Veras Eiri-san yo… no sé quién soy realmente.

Antes de que le rubio asimilara la nueva información, el vehiculo freno. Eiri tuvo que pagar y seguir a su pequeño que ya estaba parado frente al edificio mirándolo con asombro y fascinación.

Observó si reloj aun estaba a tiempo, camino a paso decidido tenía la seguridad absoluta de si mismo rumbo a su koi, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo importante y necesitaba toda su tranquilidad. Pero las palabras de Shu golpeaban su cabeza con fuerza…

-"Que demonios le había pasado a Su baka?"

Nuevas preguntas y angustias dominaron el cerebro del novelista mientras se aproximaba a ese sonriente joven que el adoraba.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Un elegante auto avanzaba a la velocidad máxima permitida, evadiendo los demás vehículos que interferían, en le interior del caro el piloto y el copiloto se encontraban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque en sus cabezas solo había una tema en común.

El bienestar de su pequeño amigo Shindou Shuichi…

Luego de colgar Ryoma salio como bólido seguido de cerca por su esposo, a pesar de las protestas iniciales del oji azul, la terquedad de Leim había vencido esta vez, y ahora ambos se dirigían hacia donde les había dicho estaría el pequeño Shu. Habían bajado de la vía rápida y se encontraban detenidos por un semáforo.

-Maldita sea…- magulló el pelinegro mientras tocaba bocina para que avanzaran las tortugas que se encontraban delante de el.

-Espero que no el pase nada malo… - susurró un angustiado Kaito.

-Tranquilo Kai-chan no permitiré que el hagan daño… - afirmó con rotunda seguridad el Diseñador grafico.

-Si pero sabes que la salud mental de Shu es delicada… - inconcientemente se llevo la mano a su plano vientre – El doctor nos lo aviso en Hong Kong.

-Veras que llegaremos a tiempo – llevo la mano hasta el vientre y acaricio la mano de su pareja – Tranquilo que no le hace nada bien al bebe ¿de acuerdo?…

-Hai…

-Lo que me preocupa es que ese maldito este con él… - confesó con los dientes apretados.

-No se porque no fui temprano a verlo yo sabia que ellos estaban allí juntos, Makoto-kun me había llamado para contarme lo que paso durante la noche.

-No tienes porque echarte la culpa de nada…

-Pero…

-Nada, nada – insistió el peli negro – además ese Shu es un confiado ya vera cuando estemos a solas le daré una buena lavada de cabeza….- gruño con enfado apretando el volante con rudeza.

-Sabes que es muy inocente… - intento excusar a su pequeño hermano – por eso es tan lindo.

-Lo se... es demasiado bueno….- suspiro para tranquilizarse - Solo espero que no lleguemos tarde…

-Ya verás que si llegamos…- afirmó Kaito sonriendo apenas por la repentino cambio de actitud de su koi.

-Hai…

La luz verde los dejo avanzar por fin… el destino… NG Record…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Los periodistas estaban revolucionados esperando alguna exclusiva, ni bien vieron acercarse a la traffic de la compañía se aglomeraron a su alrededor bombardeando a los que se encontraban en su interior. Intentando así conseguir la mejor fotografía de los integrantes del grupo Bad Look.

-Debemos ir derecho al estacionamiento privado – sugirió el productor.

-Yes, - el rubio de coletas quien manejaba el vehiculo, acelero haciendo rugir el motor, anunciando así que avanzaría entre el tumulto de paparazzis.

Luego de una serie de maniobras, consiguieron el objetivo, todos suspiraron al ver como los periodistas eran retirados de la entrada. Los Flash cesaron, en ese momento fue cuando K cuestionó muy seriamente la seguridad de la compañía. Pero su prioridad era otra en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien pretty boy? – pregunto observando con detalle a su niño bastante sudado, a un así el le sonrió.

-Si Claude no te preocupes tanto… solo me altero un poco pero debo enfrentarle en algún momento- tranquilizó el pelirrojo sonriéndole más ampliamente.

-A mi me gustaría saber porque están todos eso periodistas aquí.- bufó el fastidiado tecladista.

-Well… - Winchester intento explicar el porque pero fue detenido por el de lentes.

-Mejor se los dices adentro ¿no lo crees? – sugirió con seriedad Sakano.

-Si tienes razón… andando…

Los menores se observaron, y luego a sus parejas, esos dos sabían algo y no les habían dicho nada. Y por lo que notaban no era nada bueno.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El rubio tomaba el último sorbo de su aromático café, observó el reloj empotrado en aquel mueble antiguo, como siempre estaba a tiempo, se puso de pie llamando la atención de la castaña que en ese momento degustaba una extraña tarta de color púrpura.

-Bueno cariño ya me voy- anunció.

-Espera voy contigo dame un minuto- pidió la castaña incorporándose con dificultad.

-¿A donde quieres ir en ese estado? – cuestionó el empresario acercándose a su esposa para ayudarla.

-Contigo – contestó ella con simpleza mientras salía del comedor.

-No señora – protesto Tohma - el doctor dijo que debías hacer reposo – argumentó con seriedad, sabiendo que su esposa no era una persona que acatara muy bien las ordenes mucho mas ahora que estaba embarazada, parecía que la revolución hormonal le había dado nuevas alas y protestaba por todo.

-Estoy perfecta no te preocupes… - señalo ella dándole poca importancia al echo que su estado de gestación era muy avanzado - Además hoy haces el anuncio y quiero ir a apoyar a Eiri.

-Mika no creo que sea buena idea que tú estés allí – volvió a insistir el rubio intentando no parecer demasiado autoritario, había aprendido en el trascurso de los meses como tratar a su esposa embarazada.

-Pero si Eiri va para allá… - la castaña puso una cara de preocupación. Obviamente no mentía, era claro para Seguchi que su hermano eran una de las cosas que más la alteraban, una razón más para no dejarla ir.

-Sabes perfectamente que él no ira… - Concluyó el hombre.

-No estoy tan segura… - Mika Seguchi no se rendía nunca y ahí estaba insistiendo nuevamente – Estoy segura que podré ayudarlo si estoy allí.

Los ojos verdes detallaron el semblante decidido de su mujer, parecía muy convencida de lo que afirmaba, y eso conllevaba a que ella algo sabía o había averiguado algo importante en el trascurso de esa mañana y que el no sabia.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no se? – cuestionó sin mas.

-No… te he dicho todo lo que he averiguado – confirmó ella, la elegante y rubia ceja demostraba el escepticismo de su esposo así que se decidió a argumentar – digamos que es un presentimiento que tengo… Intuición femenina si quieres decirle así – concluyó ella.

El tecladista sonrío dulcemente acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de su mujer - quédate – insistió nuevamente mientras posaba su mano en la acalorada mejilla - hazlo por el bebe no queremos que le pase nada ¿verdad?- pidió con dulzura.

-De acuerdo… - ella suspiro vencida ante aquella mirada jade – Pero no dejes de informarme que voy a estar muy preocupada todo el día si no sé nada.

-Bueno no te inquietes te tendré informada ¿vale? – afirmó Tohma satisfecho por fin con la respuesta.

-Esta bien… - asedió en un suspiro de resignación.

-Buena chica – dio un dulce beso en la frente - ya me voy no esta bien que el presidente de la compañía llegue tarde.

-Querido siempre eres el primero en llegar y el ultimo en irte, por un día no pasa nada – con lentitud acompaño a su esposo a la entrada principal.

-Bueno ya me voy nos vemos – beso los labios de su esposa poso su mano en el abultado abdomen – cuídense.

-Tu también hasta la noche… - la castaña saludo con la mano hasta que la elegante limosina se alejara.

El chofer espero que su dueño se despidiera de la señora de la casa, para luego ubicarse en su lugar estoico y serio sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Como siempre en silencio se inicio la marcha hacia las oficinas de la discográfica.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Ryuichi estaba sentado junto a la ventana abrazaba a su conejo, tenía la mirada perdida, otra vez se había aislado en su mundo. Esa actitud tan estoica tenía preocupado a su pareja y no solo a él sino a su mejor amiga que estaba observándolo desde lejos.

-No se si fue buena idea que viniera justo en este momento - comentó Noriko.

-El insistió y sabes como se pone cuando quiere algo – comentó el moreno con preocupación marcada – esto será difícil…- balbuceo en un suspiro ahogado.

-Si seguramente será difícil para él aceptar la verdad… - secundo la bella joven - pero te tiene a ti que lo vas a cuidar y yo te apoyare en lo que necesites – afirmó la linda mujer posando su mano en el hombro de aquel joven que había ganado su confianza y cariño.

Recordó que al principio ella una de las que no estuvo de acuerdo con Tohma, cuando sugirió que el jovencito Uesugi se hiciera cargo de Ryuichi mientras asimilaba la noticia de la perdida de Shindou-san, pero conforme pasaron los meses la actitud y el amor que demostraba tenerle a su amigo habían borrado cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre él.

-Gracias Noriko-chan no se que hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda – afirmó el menor mientras sonreía con sinceridad.

-Lo estabas haciendo bien sin mi – aseveró ella - así que no veo la diferencia, yo solo soy su amiga pero tu eres todo Tatsuha-kun es todo para Ryu-chan.

Las mejillas del moreno se colorearon ante la afirmación de la mujer, ella sonrío y lo empujo para que se acercara a su koi. Con paso firme se acerco y tomo asiento junto a su koibito, espero pacientemente que volviera al mundo real.

-¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!- exclamó de repente el oji azul mientras hacía bailar a su conejito.

-¿Que sucede Ryu-chan?

-Que no lo ves es la camioneta donde viene Shu-chan – señaló con énfasis el vehiculo acosado por los paparazzis- Por fin lo voy a verlo de nuevo y vamos a volver a jugar juntos ¿verdad Kumu-chan? – los ojos azules observaron al conejito quien permanecía estoico como siempre.

Tatsuha observó por la ventana, en verdad era la taffic que usaba el grupo Bad Look pero sabía perfectamente que el cantante no estaba allí, antes de que pudiera argumentar algo su escurridizo koi salio disparado fuera de la habitación que le habían asignado, así que tuvo que seguirlo ya tenía una idea donde podría a ver ido.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Los integrantes del grupo Bad Look se encontraban en el estudio de siempre, acompañados por su productor y manager, ambos mayores guardaban silencio y eso había comenzado a exasperar no solo al pelirrojo, que ya de por si se encontraba bastante alterado con el episodio de los periodistas, sino también al tranquilo Suguru.

-¿Se puede saber porque dan tantas vueltas? – cuestionó el castaño mientras golpeaba la mesa para llamar la atención de los adultos.

-Es cierto hacer quince minutos que estamos aquí esperando una explicación – secundó el guitarrista observando detalladamente los gestos que hacían las personas que estaban frente a ellos.

-Tranquilo Hiroshi-kun no creo que le haga bien alterarte demasiado – Sakano intentó en vano tranquilizar a los jóvenes artistas, ya que sus palabras tuvieron una reacción contraproducente.

-Si no hablan ya mismo le iré a preguntar directamente a Seguchi-san – advirtió Suguru arto de tanto misterio.

-Ok, tranquilos yo hablare. – anuncio el manager poniéndose de pie y observando la vista que le regalaba esa amplio ventanal – Los periodistas están aquí porque Seguchi-san me lo pidió – el silencio que inundo la habitación le hizo saber al americano que tenía que continuar con la explicación – El anuncio de la desaparición del Pink boy se hará en cuarenta y cinco minutos- dijo por fin.

La atmósfera ya tensa se volvió completamente pesada, provocando que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se sintiera cada vez mas pesado, en al mente de Nakago esto era mas que un anuncio, muy a su pesar sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Involuntariamente se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y apretó con fuerza la zona izquierda, la respiración se volvió errática provocando que el vital oxigeno comenzó a escasear en todo su organismo.

-Hiroshi- escucho que lo llamaban desde lejos

-Todo esta bien no pasa nada – secundo otra voz.

-vamos Hiro respira - le decían una y otra vez la conocida vos de su pareja, mientras que él intentaba hacer caso, a los angustiosos pedidos, sus ojos casi idos intenta enfocar los rostros que aun en su estado podía notar las preocupación marcada en ellos.

-ES... Estoy bien – susurró apenas.

-Eso no es cierto será mejor que lo saques de aquí antes del anuncio - sugirió el de lentes mientras intentaba controlar su propia ansiedad.

-No… - gruño desconforme con aquella sugerencia, es que él tenia que estar allí. Eso era lo que sentía y sencillamente no le fallaría a su amigo nunca más. Huir como le sugerían no era una opción, tenía que afrontar este momento y seguir adelante, lo sabia muy bien – no me iré – respondió mas seguro de si mismo.

-Creo que es la mejor obsesión Hiro - en un gesto tan atípico el joven Fujisaki abrazo a su compañero – No quiero que te pase nada – expreso con intranquilidad.

-Sugu-chan voy a estar bien – afirmó el pelirrojo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-Eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta – Suguru elevó sus expresivos ojos café hacia el americano - por favor ve con K-san a tu casa, yo me quedare aquí y le haré frente a esos periodistas – pidió el tecladista con calma.

-Claro que no somos una banda y tenemos que estar juntos en especial en un momento tan importante - refutó el guitarrista.

-¿Estás seguro prety boy?- intervino el hasta ahora callado americano.

-Hai… - afirmó Hiroshi mientras sonreía para dar confianza a sus palabras.

-Well… si tu quieres enfrentarlo esta bien - sonriendo ampliamente saco su magnum agregando - pero a la primera oportunidad que no te sientas cómodo me avisas y te sacare de allí de inmediato – aseveró el manager, brindando de esa forma el apoyo que su pareja necesitaba, mientras acariciaba su preciada arma.

-Gracias Claude – sonriendo se separo de su amigo – gracias a los dos también.

-No hay problema - Sakano asintió mientras sonreía y ajustaba sus lentes.

-Si ya decidiste hacerlo – suspiro con resignación el Fujisaki - pues andando.

-Let go…

El grupo estaba por dirigirse a la sala de conferencia, cuando un bólido irrumpió en el estudio, provocando que ambos menores fueran protegidos por sus respectivas parejas. Cuando se disipo la pequeña nube que se formo ante ellos, se pudo ver aun conejo rosa surgir, todos sonrieron.

-Hola Shu-chan Vamos a jugar No na da! – vociferó el recién llegado en tanto iba y venia por todo el lugar buscando lo que cada uno de ellos sabia no encontraría.

-Sakuma-san – llamo Hiroshi con pesar, alguien debía hacer reaccionar al cantante, a Shuichi no le hubiera gustado que algo malo le pasara a su ídolo por eso ya a pesar del dolor que le causaría tenía que decirle – Sakuma-san – insistió mientras se acuclillaba junto a el mencionado cantante.

Era obvio, para el joven Nakano, que si no corregían el error en el que se encontraba el oji azul, jamás conseguiría ser la persona que tanto admiraba el peli rosa. Por eso y otras cosas fue que el pelirrojo se acerco a él rogando con fuerza para que esta vez Ryuichi-san entendiera que no podría jugar más con su Tomodachi.

-¿Hiroshi-kun porque Shu-chan se esconde? – Cuestionó preso de la decepción al no encontrar a la bolita rosa – ¿acaso Shuichi ya no quiere jugar con Kumu-chan y conmigo?

-Ryuichi-san escúcheme por favor – pidió con una voz calmada.

-No me gusta tu cara Hiroshi-kun – confesó el oji azul mientras mordía la oreja de su amada mascota.

-Sakuma-san usted ya no podrá jugar nunca mas con Shu-chan – aseveró con la voz completamente apretada en la garganta.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso Shu esta enojado con Kumu-chan? ¿Ryuichi le hizo algo malo a Shu? – cuestionó.

-No como cree eso… él lo admiraba mucho – comentó sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Entonces porque se oculta? – un infantil puchero se dibujo en los labios- llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo este juego es demasiado aburrido Ryuichi ya no quiere jugar.

-Él ya no podrá jugar porque…. Porque Shu esta… - la palabra que tanto quería decir jamás salio de la boca, provocando la confusión del afamado cantante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no podemos? ¿Dónde esta? – las preguntas seguían saliendo con insistencia, hasta que alguien mas intervino en la conversación.

-¿El ya no esta con nosotros? – Se escucho decir de repente haciendo que todos prestaran atención al recién llegado - Ryuichi ya te lo dije, no angusties mas al pobre Hiroshi-kun.

-No se de que hablas Tat-chan - contestó el mayor.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando solo no quieres aceptar la verdad – insistió en decir el menor.

-Tat-chan es malo no me gusta como me esta hablando – lloriqueo el oji azul.

-Ryuichi debes aceptarlo – el moreno se acuclillo junto a su koibito y lo sujeto de los hombros - ¿porque crees que están esos periodistas afuera? – Sin esperar respuesta agrego – Tohma hará un anuncio de algo que nos duele pero es cierto.

-No, no quiero escucharte – con desesperación tapo los oídos de su conejito – Kumu-chan tampoco quiere escucharte – afirmó con los ojos llorosos.

-Vamos Ryu debes aceptarlo, Shuichi ya no esta y no volverá.- insistió en decir el moreno.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó Sakuma.

-Acéptalo Shuichi esta muerto… - espeto con crudeza, como la verdad misma.

Las palabras lastimaban a quienes escuchaban más si la verdad es dolorosa como esta perdida tan grande. Tatsuha lo sabía pero que ya había llegado el momento que su Honey reaccionará y volviera no podía seguir en su mundo.

El sonido de la realidad viajo hasta los oídos de cada persona inmovilizándolos, atándolos a momentáneos recuerdos de aquella persona que hoy debían despedir. El silencio que rodeo a cada individuo que de aquella habitación era escalofriante, la afirmación golpeo a todos y cada uno de ellos de diferente modo, ese hecho tan horrible era algo que todos debían enfrentar y superar si era posible.

-Como de costumbre hablas idioteces – se escucho decir.

Todos volvieron a girar el rostro a aquel sujeto que irrumpió con esa afirmación, la figura del rubio escritor se irguió con el mismo porte de siempre, sus ojos brillaban de una forma amenazadora, como en antaño, provocando escalofríos en más de una de las almas que ahora se estremecían ante la presencia de Yuki Eiri.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?- espeto Hiroshi, casi mordiendo las palabras – Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

-¿De que demonios esta hablando usted?- gruño el castaño quien fue el segundo en reaccionar.

-Nii-san – murmuró el monje.

-Silencio – ordenó como si fuese el dueño del mundo.

-Pero que te crees tú… Tu…

Antes de que Hiroshi protestara algo, la mano de su amante lo detuvo llamado así la atención, con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el hecho que no estaban solos.

Ahora el dueño de toda la atención era un chico, de mediana estatura que llevaba puesto un abrigado gorro de lana y una bufanda haciendo juego unos anteojos negros enmarcaban su rostro y aun así podía notarse claramente lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

Oxoxopxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

POR LOS CLAVOS DE CRISTO ME MATARAN SEGURO XD!, lo sé, lo sé Angie es mala. Pero ya saben que me gusta el suspenso y que me digan PORQUE LOD EJAS AHÍ JAJAJAJA xD

No me maten, y tengan paciencia, hoy solo saludare a cada una de ustedes las que me escribieron mensaje, porque estoy corta de tiempo. Pero recuerden que espero con ansias sus mensajes.

Bueno me despido niñas hasta la semana que viene, si las musa ayudan.

Besos

Lady Sesshoumaru


	22. Chapter 22

Mis queridas niñas, en verdad estoy muy feliz por cada uno de sus comentarios. Para ser sincera estuve complicadísima con mis obligaciones, pero aquí vengo algo atrasada pero aquí con un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado.

**Dedico este cap a mi querida musa Rigia quien me tiro un Par de ideas y aquí están plasmadas. También tengo que dedicarle este capi a mis fieles lectoras que siempre están allí para mí. ¡Las quiero mucho chicas!**

El saludo final abajo… Bien ahora a disfrutar del capítulo…

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo N° 22 (Recuerdo, lagrimas, ¿Eres tu?)**

Por más que Shu hubiese estado tranquilo y feliz durante el recorrido por aquel maravilloso lugar. Bueno literalmente fue arrastrado por los pasillos, pero ese no era el punto en este momento, ya que el sentía que todo era genial gracias a su amigo.

Pero una cosa muy diferente fue lo que sintió al entrar a ese estudio, ser el centro de atención de aquellos individuos que observaban con hostilidad, no era lo que realmente esperaba. No es que necesitara ser anunciado como una gran estrella, sino que aquellos ojos cargados de odio lo paralizaron.

Si bien aún estaba oculto bajo sus gafas no pudo controlar que el calor se hiciera evidente en sus mejillas. Así es que tuvo que dar un paso a tras casi ocultándose tras su amigo.

-"¿_A dónde me trajiste Eiri-san_?"- se cuestionó mentalmente el castañito tragando con dificultad - "_estas personas dan miedo_"- involuntariamente una mano sujetó con fuerza el brazo del más alto, llamando así su atención.

De inmediato el escritor volteo y observo con detalle el semblante de su niño. Los dorados ojos se suavizaron casi de inmediato, al ver aquella carita llena de preocupación y dudas. Más había algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención, por lo visto su Koi tampoco pensaba admitir la existencia de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

-"_Que tan delicado puede ser eso_?"- las preguntas inundaron al rubia cabeza casi sin darle tiempo – "_Y si es algo grave ¿Cómo se su pone que ayudaría esto a Shu_?"

El hecho de no reconocer a nada ni a nadie alarmó aun más a Yuki, dentro suyo comprendió que tal vez esa presentación forzada era un grave error. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás solo tenía que hacerlo cantar y todos se darían cuenta.

Vagamente escucho la voz de su conciencia gritarle que todo era un error, y comprendió de pronto que no midió las consecuencias de ese acontecimiento. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto no quería cuasar más daño.

Aun así se tranquilizo para poder evaluar los Pro y las contras, luego de un instante se dijo que si algo salía mal él vería como salir de ese inconveniente, así que intentó calmar los temores que se hacían evidentes en aquel rostro amado.

-Todo está bien no te preocupes - aseguró el rubio con una voz más calmada, mientras que afirmaba esto, posó una de sus manos en su espalda y lo empujo con suma suavidad hacia delante - yo estoy aquí no te pasara nada.

Las mejillas del castaño se colorearon, y mientras afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza, sonrió apenas y se quito el gorro dejando libre aquella mata de suave cabello castaño, que en marco el rostro de una forma agradable.

Todos observaron a la pareja, literalmente quedaron pasmados al ver la actitud tan "condescendiente" que tenía el renombrado témpano Yuki, con su nuevo… ¿Cómo había que denominar a este jovencito?

No sabían que significaba ese muchacho en la vida del escritor, pero la forma de actuar dejo un mal sabor de boca en cada uno de ellos, mucho más teniendo encuentra que en algunos minutos se anunciaría la desaparición de su ex pareja que él juro que quería y extrañaba.

-"_Mierda de tipo… es un hipócrita_" – pensó Hiroshi mientras apretaba el puño hasta poner sus nudillos blancos.

-¿Y que lo trajo por aquí Mr...? – comenzó a preguntar el manager tratando de controlar las acciones de su pareja.

-Solo quiero que escuchen algo – dijo el airoso blondo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de el jovencito _Leim_.

-¿Qué cosa? – cuestionaron todos al unísono.

-A él – señalo al chiquillo que apenas se había movido. Nuevamente todas las miradas se posaron en el castaño, quien solo atino a quitarse los lentes y saludarlo como le había enseñado sus hermano y cuñado.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Leim Hikaru – Luego de una reverencia respetuosa agregó – es un gusto conocerlos.

El saludo tan formal impacto, pero aun más la sonrisa que se dibujo en aquel jovial semblante que los observaba expectante. Tanto los miembros de Bad Luck, manager, productor se miraron unos a otros. Ryuichi que había quedado pasmado jalo del brazo a su koibito quien solo atino a abrazarlo. Todos y cada uno de ellos guardaron silencio abrumados por las sensaciones que sacaba a flote aquel simple gesto.

Una sensación extraña embargo a Shu, que no recibió respuesta de esas persona, algo extrañado e inquieto dio dos pasos atrás, buscando el apoyo de su compañero. Yuki obviamente observaba a todos con aires de superioridad.

-Eiri-san – susurró con pena. El rubio volvió a prestar toda su atención a su chico, quien al verlo agregó – No puedo cantar ahora… mejor otro día ¿nee? - sin previo aviso dio media vuelta intento salir de ese lugar que comenzaba a agobiarlo.

-¿Qué?... no... – balbuceo casi abruptamente mientras caminaba presuroso hasta alcanzar a Shuichi que ya había salido hasta el pasillo - ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

-Al parecer no soy bienvenido hoy – con un simple movimiento de cabeza señalo a las personas que aun se mantenían en mutismo absoluto – Y…y ya quiero irme de aquí – un puchero casi infantil se hizo presente.

El auto control de Yuki tuvo que ser reforzado al máximo - "_Esas caras inocentes deberían estar prohibidas_" – se dijo a si mismo mientras lo observaba con detalle. Suplico a Kami -sama por concentración y frialdad era importante mantener sus hormonas a raya en ese momento tan crucial.

-Escucha Hikaru-kun – comenzó a explicar mientras suspiraba - esto es importante debes hacerlo aquí y ahora…

-Pero… - el castaño intentó expresarse pero el calor que emanaba de las manos de su amigo, en su mejilla, lo distraía mucho.

-Estas oportunidades se dan solo una vez en la vida – argumentó - así que canta…

-No sé…

-Canta como lo hiciste en tu departamento – pidió con suavidad el escritor, para luego sonreír de lado – Onegai

El corazón del castaño se agito con violencia, no sabia porque pero los pedidos dulces, de esa persona, aunados a aquellas mirada dorada que demostraban sentimientos que aun no definía, podía lograr maravillas en él. Fue así que Shu solo asintió y volvió a encarar a las personas que aun los observaban.

-Etto… Eiri-san ¿que canto? – cuestionó aun temeroso de ser una molestia para esas personas.

-Lo que quieras – con decisión tomo la mano del chiquillo y lo llevo junto a los instrumentos que dormían en un rincón del estudio – se que lo que elijas estará bien.

-Si tú lo dices…- secundo el más bajo no muy convencido. Pero nuevamente esos ojos ámbar demostraban impresiones que hacían que creyera en si mismo, estaba apunto de tomar la guitarra mas algo lo detuvo, miro al pelirrojo con atención, para luego decir – ¿Es tuya verdad? ¿Podría usarla? – pregunto el apenado oji negro, el cuestionado solo asintió como autómata. – Gracias…

Shuichi tomó asiento y colocó con cuidado el instrumento en posición, algo nervioso observó a su amigo quien solo asintió en silencio brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba, el le respondió con una sonrisa afable como siempre.

Inevitablemente debió su atención a las personas que tenía a su alrededor; Cada uno de ellos lo observaban casi sin pestañar. Trago grueso porque aquellos ojos curiosos, lo hacían sentir caprichosamente inquieto, de repente su mente estaba en blanco no sabia que cantar.

El pánico era algo que conocía y había aprendido a controlar, gracias a sus protectores, fue por eso que obedeció a las instrucciones que tantas veces le habían dicho. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizarse, actuando con aplomo como le había sugerido Ryoma-kun muchas veces.

-_Enfócate en lo que deseas hacer, que lo demás desaparezca – _escucho con claridad la voz de su cuñado repetir esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Entonces se concentró en la guitarra, un bello instrumento de excelente calidad, acaricio con sus dedos las cuerdas generando unos acordes erráticos, sonrío al notar que estaba afinada y lista para ser tocada. De repente una melodía se instalo en su mente, tan triste como bella, por un momento dudo en tocarla, mas sus dedos comenzaron a moverse solos guiados por aquella canción añeja.

De igual manare que lo hizo en su departamento cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las emociones que una y otra vez hacían que su corazón brincara, por fin su pequeña boca se abrió y de esta surgió una canción que lo trasporto a un lugar distante.

_El canario que olvidó su canción_

_¿Deberíamos Abandonarlo en la montaña?_

_No, no, no vamos a hacerlo._

_El canario que olvidó su canción._

_¿Deberíamos soltarlo en la arboleda por la puerta de atrás?_

_No, no. No vamos a hacerlo._

Mientras cantaba unas imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente. Se vio a si mismo cantar esa misma canción, su aspecto era como de un niño pequeño, a su lado escucho los compases de guitarra, intento enfocarse en los rostros no logro nada…

Una extraña sensación lo envolvió, sabia que no le agradaba ese tema en particular, pero aun así lo cantaba con mucho sentimiento. Es que muy dentro del el sabia que ese tema era súper importante y debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

_El canario que olvidó su canción._

_¿Deberíamos golpearlo con una rama de Sauce?_

_No, No eso es demasiado cruel._

_Pero en un barco de marfil. Con remos plateados_

_Flotando en la mar de la luna llena._

_El canario olvidó su canción_

_Recordará la canción que ha olvidado._

Las imágenes se tornaron más claras, y hasta pudo escuchar lo que decían las figuras de ese par de niños.

-_No me gusta este tema_ – le dijo un pequeño peli rosa, a la persona junto a el…

-Pero _Shu-chan este es el primer tema que aprendí a tocar en mi guitarra_ - contestó el otro niño - _si vamos a ser una banda debes cantar mientras yo toco ¿nee?_

-_Si pero…_

-_Escucha este será nuestra canción secreta…_

-¿_Qué cosa?_

_-"__**EL CANARIO QUE OLVIDO CANTAR**_" - anuncio a vivo pulmón el de la guitarra - _será nuestra canción la primera de este grupo, el más famoso_ – afirmó con decisión.

-¿_Aunque no me guste_? – inflo sus pequeñas mejillas con enfado porque en verdad le ponía triste ese tema en particular.

-¡¡¡_SHUUU- CHANNN!!!_ – exclamó el otro.

-_Esta bien, esta bien… será nuestra canción secreta -_ afirmó el pequeñín de cabello rosa – _pero tengo una condición… _

-_Habla ya_… - urgió.

-_Bueno… yo canto __**EL CANARIO**__, si después de ese tema siempre cantamos __**"ODA AL INICIO DE LA PRIMAVERA**__" _

-_Es un trato_…

-_KYA! Es un trato…_ - firmaron el pacto con un abrazo.

El recuerdo fue patente, por lo tanto al terminar de cantar el tema _**El Canario**_ empezó con _**Oda al inicio de la primavera.**_

_El viento es frió. Y la primavera lo es sólo de nombre_

_El arbusto cantador en el valle piensa en una canción_

_Pero aún no es el tiempo. Y no le saldrá la voz_

_Pero aún no es el tiempo. Y no le saldrá la voz_

La fluidez del recuerdo, trajo consigo la siguiente canción que interpretó con voz dulce, sabía que era un tema infantil pero aun así, logro una buena interpretación, sin equivocarse en ninguna nota, a pesar de que para el era la primera vez que la interpretaba.

_Como el hielo se funde y se derrite. Los juncos se esfuerzan_

_Pensando que por lo menos es primavera. Pero aún no ha llegado_

_Hoy. Como ayer. El cielo nevará _

_Hoy. Como ayer. El cielo nevará_

_No he oído que sea primavera. No debería saberlo_

_Pero sólo escuchándolo. Mi pecho se hincha con el deseo._

_Cómo puedo acallar la nostalgia que trae esta época._

_Cómo puedo acallar la nostalgia que trae esta época._

Cuando la ultima nota fue tocada, el abrumador silencio hizo que el joven Leim abrieras los ojos. Lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto, pestaño con insistencia mientras que en su mente se formaron una serie de frases acordes a las reacciones de sus oyentes.

-"No canto mas" – se dijo al ver aquellos rostros bañados de lagrimas – "En verdad debo ser malo para hacer llorar a tanta gente" - razono erróneamente.

Realmente lamentaba haber dejado tan mala impresión en aquellas personas, tal vez fue su tema infantil. Pero creyó que seria lo más adecuado dado que fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. También sintió una profunda tristeza por haber hecho que quedara mal a su querido compañero, que se había tomado el trabajo de llevarlo allí a pesar de su estado de salud.

Ya sabia él que su cerebro era poco confiable… especuló con pesar el pobre Shu, aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo al parecer no lleno las expectativas de esas personas, suspiro pesadamente mientras ubicaba el instrumento en su lugar, luego busco el apoyo en aquellos ojos dorados que siempre estaban para él. Realmente lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Yuki casi de inmediato, al notar su turbación de su koi, se acerco presuroso. Pero ante de que llegara a él, vio como unos brazos lo rodearon casi asfixiándolo, haciendo que su sangre se alterara, nunca pensó que el fuera un ser tan vulnerable a aquel sentimiento, pero allí estaban los celos. Apretó los puños y siguió avanzando no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera eso.

-¡Volviste no na da!- escucho decir el chibi. Fue en ese preciso momento que Hikaru enfocó su atención en la persona que lo abrazaba con tanto ímpetu, notó unos grandes ojos azules acuosos.

El pobrecito castaño tenía la cara casi azul y sus ojos negros reflejaban su consternación, se preguntaba porque esa persona lo trataba como si lo conociera. Pero su sorpresa no se detuvo allí sino que de la nada aparecieron otros brazos que también lo estrujaron.

-Cuñadito…- dijo otra persona abrazándolo tan efusivamente como el otro joven. Esta vez la persona que lo abrazaba era parecidísima a Eiri-san pero con al diferencia que esta persona tenía el cabello oscuro.

-"¿_**Que demonios sucede aquí?- **_se cuestionó mentalmente el oji negro_**. **_

Casi estaba por perder la conciencia por la falta de oxigeno cuando sintió que alguien lo rescataba, logrando así separarse por fin del par. Elevó su mirada y observó la forma en que Eiri-san examinaba a esos sujetos, realmente daba miedo de verdad…

Aun sin poder articular palabra, prestar atención a las personas a su alrededor, todo era confuso para él. Mucho más a un cuando sintió el frío metal en sus sienes casi en el mismo momento que se sintió jalado, siendo así apartado del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su protector.

-Well, Pink boy dónde estabas? – dijo el rubio que lo tenía encañonado- Hemos tenido muchos problemas por tu culpa, mucho trabajo atrasado, sin contar un sin fin de cosas que aun no te cobro **aun** - mientras hablaba el maniático, Shu pudo escuchar con claridad sonido de su arma al ser cargada – pero nos la cobraremos – la sonrisa que se dibujo en aquel rostro sacudió al pobre ser del castañito.

El terror se adueño de su juvenil cuerpo haciendo que las piernas ya no respondían, estaba apunto de desmayarse cuando se sintió preso de unos poderosos brazos. Nuevamente Eiri lo había ayudado.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta caótica situación?

Si tenía que ser sincero no le gustaba nada aquel lugar, quería irse de inmediato y apartarse de ese montón de desequilibrados. Vagamente se pregunto el porque de aquella visita a una pandilla de adictos… Porque debían de estar drogados para actuar de esa forma... No había otra explicación.

Cuando vio a su rubio amigo acercarse y protegerlo de esas personas, sintió un enorme alivió. Quiso sonreír pero no pudo una debilidad se adueño de su ser, comenzó a respirar erráticamente.

La voz del pelirrojo llamo su atención - La canción secreta – balbucéalo este se acercaba paulatinamente, mientras era acompañado de un muchacho de semblante serio pero que aun así tenía el rostro tan húmedo como el otro.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Shu, frunció el seño porque esas palabras eran las que había recordado mientras cantaba. Intento razonar y comprender el porque de la agitación, se esforzó para tener con más claridad aquel recuerdo.

La imagen de un niño de cabello rojizo y medianamente largo, que sostenía una guitarra se hizo más y más claro. Los expresivos ojos, del castaño, se anegaron de lágrimas provocando que las lentillas se corrieran dejando ver la prueba irrefutable de su identidad.

De improvisto una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo doblego haciendo que sujetará con fuerza su cabeza entre sus manos. Esta acción no solo asustando a Yuki, que sostenía a su pequeño para que no cayera, sino que detuvo cualquier movimiento de los demás.

-Shu…- murmuró el escritor ahogado por ese sentimiento tan intenso, la culpa era amarga. Comprendió que el estado de su pequeño era todo culpa de su estupidez acciones. Nuevamente lo había hecho sufrir - ¿que tienes? – cuestionó el preocupado rubio lleno de aquel sentimiento que lo laceraba. Al no obtener respuesta insistió en llamarlo por el su nombre actual - Hikaru háblame - pidió con dulzura mientras acariciaba la mejilla húmeda – No me asuste… Abre tus ojos por favor – pidió.

No hubo respuesta Shuichi se había desmayado…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryoma subió al ascensor seguido de su esposo, no le importaba que la seguridad del edificio los estuviera persiguiendo, su prioridad actual era encontrar al pequeño Shu y protegerlo de las estupideces de ese sujeto infame.

Apretó los puños con frustración, porque se echaba la culpa de no haber notado antes la identidad de esa persona.

-Ryo… - llamo el castaño mientras sujetaba el puño cerrado.

-Estoy bien Kai-chan no te preocupes – afirmó el oji azul mientras aflojaba sus dedos y los entre lazaba con su koi- saldremos de inmediato de este lugar apenas localicemos a Shu-chan – anunció mientras observaba el semblante pálido de su esposo-¿Estas bien? – cuestionó mientras lo observaba. Ahora No solo estaba preocupado por el pequeñín sino que este episodio estaba alterando también a Kaito y eso ya era demasiado.

-Si – asintió el castaño, antes que agregara otra palabra el sonido de una voz estructurada anunciando la llegada al piso indicado lo detuvo.

La puerta se abrió y ante ellos aparecieron unas personas uniformadas, el más alto les hablo –Asunto y su identificación – exigió saber.

-Busco a Tohma Seguchi – dijo el moreno mientras daba un paso seguro hacia el exterior del elevador.

-Cual es su asunto señor…- indagó mas.

-Mi nombre es Aruma Ryoma Yumi y el es mi esposo, estamos aquí por una asunto personal que debemos tratar con Seguchi-san.

-El presidente no esta en este momento.

-Entonces me gustaría hablar con alguno de los integrantes de Bad Luck. – pidió el moreno cada vez mas alterado.

-Eso será imposible – negó con firmeza, el hombre se puso en guardia al observar aquellos ojos inquisidores.

-¿Porque? - el oji azul no estaba por ponerse a discutir si tenia que derribar a todos esos sujetos lo haría. Se preparo para la batalla al igual que las personas que lo rodeaban. Cuando se escucho claramente la voz muy conocida.

-Se puede saber porque tanto alboroto - cuestionó el recién llegado. Los ojos verdes detallaron a las personas que tenia frente a el, ya le había parecido extraño tanto amontonamiento en esa área de el edificio.

-¡Jefe!- exclamó el sujeto de uniforme, mientras que los demás miembros haciendo una reverencia se apartaron para dar paso al empresario dueño de la compañía.

-¡Que bueno verte Seguchi-san!- saludo el moreno ya mas relajado.

-Pero si es el pequeño Aruma – una sonrisa afable se dibujo en el rostro del mayor – ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Necesito de tu ayuda Seguchi-san.

-¿Entonces lo conoce señor?

-Si pueden retirarse- ordenó el tecladista.

-Bien- todos los uniformados hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron casi de inmediato.

-¿Bueno Ryoma-kun no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Si disculpa mi descortesía – El moreno dio un paso al costado y tomo de la mano a su pareja que hasta ahora se escudaba tras su cuerpo - el es Leim Kaito Akari, mi esposo.

-Encantado de conocerte Leim-san

-El gusto es mío Seguchi-san – hiso una reverencia respetuosa.

-Bueno no nos quedemos aquí – comenzó a caminar hacía su despacho aun tenía algo de tiempo antes de la reunión con los periodistas. – Dime Ryoma-Kun en que puedo ayudarte.

-Bueno necesitamos ver a los chicos de Bad Luck – afirmó con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

-Porque motivo… - a pesar de su sonrisa acostumbrada, el presidente estaba más que curioso.

-Creemos saber algo importante de su cantante…

-¿Como?- la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo ocultar su estupor al escuchar aquella frase. Giro para enfrentar a las personas que lo seguían.

-Por favor Seguchi-san llévenos con ellos – intervino Kaito - necesitamos ubicara una persona en particular.

-¿A quien? – quiso saber el mayor.

-A Yuki Eiri…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

-Se puede saber que carajo esta pasando?- cuestionó el ofuscado Nakago.

El rubio ignoro al mentado amigo de su koi y se dedico a recostar a su inconciente niño en un amplio sillón cerca de la ventana. Acaricio con cuidado la mejilla notando que las lágrimas habían corrido por su pómulo humedeciéndolo…

-"_Maldita sea… lo hice de nuevo_"- pensó con pesadumbre.

-Hable por favor Mr Yuki- ordeno el manager sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo nada…- murmuraba el joven Fujisaki mientras se acuclillaba junto a su koibito, que estaba igualmente inconciente en el suelo del estudio.

-¿Que le pasa a Shuichi-chan?- preguntó repentinamente el otro cantante mientras abrazaba a su conejito.

-No lo se Ryu-chan – intento separarse de su koi pero este se negó - ¿qué sucede?

-Shu-chan estaba extraño parecía no conocer a Kumu-chan.

-Tu bastardo aléjate de Él- ordenó Hiroshi mientras jalaba del brazo a el causante de todo, según el- NO VOY APERMITIR QUE TE ACERQUES A MI AMIGO.

-Estoy total mente de acuerdo con esa moción- secundo el rubio mientras apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del escritor – aléjese de el Pink boy pleace Mr Yuki.

-Cállense par de idiotas - ordenó el rubio sacando a flote ese carácter agrio que lo caracterizaba.

-No, tu callarte y lárgate de aquí nadie te quiere aquí. – escupió Hiroshi.

-Sabes eres un… - La paciencia aunada a la preocupación hicieron un clic en la cabeza del escritor. Se puso de pie para enfrentar a cualquiera que quisiera apartar de su lado a su pequeño koi.

Como si fueran dos guerreros dispuestos a dar su vida el rubio y el pelirrojo se enfrentaron, tomándose mutuamente del cuello de la camisa. Imprimiendo la presión necesaria para liberar la frustración.

En tanto Winchester intentaba controlar el asunto que seguramente traería algunos problemas a su koibito luego que pasara el momento de adrenalina. Suguru atendía a su pareja, y Ryuchi lloraba porque Shuichi no quería reconocerlo, su amante intentaba tranquilizarlo para poder ir ayudar a su hermano.

Todo era un manicomio y el botín de la disputa, ósea Shuichi, yacía inconciente en aquel sillón. Su respiración nuevamente comenzó a ser errática y se notaba que sudar bastante. Pero nadie pareció notar ese detalle cada uno estaba concentrado en sus propios asuntos.

De repente la puerta se abrió con un golpe seco. Un agitado Rubio hizo acto de aparición seguido de cerca por dos personas que de igual manera se notaban alteradas.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios esta pasando aquí? – exigió saber el presidente de NG, de una forma casi inaudita, no solo por la forma en que se expresara sino también por al alteración que demostraba.

Todo el grupo quedo inmóvil ante la presencia de los recién llegados. Casi de inmediato la pareja paso por entre todos y se acercaron al descompensado chibi, ante los atónitos ojos Ryoma levantó al inconciente Shu y lo saco del recinto, seguido por su koi.

Estaba apunto de desaparecer cuando la voz de el moreno resonó por el pasillo. – LES EXIGO QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE ACERQUE A SHUICHI, ESTA ORDEN ESTA DADA ESPECIALMENTE A TI YUKI EIRI- Después de dicha proclama solo se escucho los acelerados pasos que desaparecieron con rumbo desconocido.

Yuki se sintió abatido, repentinamente todo lo que había conseguido quedo en la nada absoluta, soltó a quien aun sujetaba y se fue a sentar justo dónde hacía un instante estuvo recostado su pequeño.

-¿Eiri-san puedes decirme que esta pasando? – el presidente se acerco a su cuñado y lo observó detenidamente.

-Lo encontré Tohma – dijo en un tono muy bajo – Encontré a mi Shuichi…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Por pedido de su pareja Kaito había conseguido un taxi con prontitud, si bien el había triado auto no se creía capas de manejar en ese precisó momento, pensó que seria mejor para los tres que fueran en un taxi.

Así que Ryoma en este momento estaba colocando al chibi, aun inconciente, en el asiento junto a su pareja. Una vez que los acomodo se dispuso a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto para así darle comodidad a su pareja y al pequeñín, pero por alguna razón no pudo subir al vehiculo que lo esperaba con el motor encendido, de repente frunció el seño.

-¿Que sucede Ryoma?- cuestionó su preocupado koi, que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese gesto no traía buenos augurios.

-Ve a casa cuida del peque – pidió sin más.

-Pero Ryo... – comenzó a protestar el castaño.

-No te preocupes no haré nada malo… - Aruma intentó tranquilizar a su koibito, pero sabia que no seria fácil.

-No te creo – refutó el oji negro, haciendo su mohín infantil.

-Te lo juro por nuestro hijo… - afirmó con sinceridad - no matare a nadie a menos que se lo merezca.- sonrío con picardía ante la afirmación que acababa de hacer.

-No me tranquiliza mucho esas últimas palabras.

-Ve, te llamo cuando valla de regreso.

-Esta bien pero mira que me lo juraste, no me gustan las visitas maritales en la cárcel – puntualizó el no muy tranquilo Leim.

-¿Y cuantas visitas maritales as hecho a la cárcel?- bromeo el mas alto.

-Ufff… un montón de mis otros esposos no es nada cómodo…

-Mi palabra es valida señor Leim Aruma.

-Eso espero señor Aruma Leim- se dieron un beso, se separaron casi en el mismo momento le dio la orden al taxista para que arrancara.

El auto se puso en marcha y casi de inmediato el moreno giro sobre sus talones para volver sobre sus pasos, tenía muchas cosas que averiguar y sabía que si quería ayudar a su pequeño amigo, necesitaría de la ayuda de esa bola de lunáticos.

Al entrar los oficiales que lo habían escoltado hasta el auto de alquiler liberándolo así de los de periodistas, volvieron a rescatarlo de uno que otro paparazzi que aun no se había metido a la sala especialmente preparada para ellos.

-¿Olvido algo Aruma-san?

-Si necesito tener una charla con Seguchi-sahn y los miembros del grupo Bad luck.

-Ellos aun están en el estudio necesita que ¿lo escoltemos?

-No esta bien se como llegar Muchas Gracias.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Luego de explicarle a Tohma como se había reencontrado con Shuichi, todos guardaron completamente silencio. La historia en si era demasiado fantasiosa para ser cierta pero si la contaba Yuki Eiri era otra cosa.

-¿O sea que tu no sabias quien era? – cuestionó el oji verde.

-¿Como iba a saberlo? – gruñó el novelista.

-No le viste le parecido - intervino el guitarrista.

Los ojos dorados casi lo acuchillaron, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a ver hacia la ventana. Realmente no quería estar allí, dando explicaciones a todos esos seres molestos, pero sus piernas no le respondía parecían dormidas y para colmo no podía ir a buscar a su Koi, primero tendría que hablar con sus protectores…

Maldita suerte…. Es así que se quedo allí sentado, aun sin tener un plan de acción adecuado para enfrentar a esas personas.

Tohma intento poner orden y exigió que cada uno hablara con clama y prudencia, todos ellos estaba mas que convulsionados con el asunto, y sinceramente no era para menos. Pero aun no entendía como Shindou-san estaba en compañía de Aruma Ryoma.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con al mente, la figura erguida y airosa del joven Aruma hizo acto de aparición, sin decir nada se adentro en al habitación tomo asiento y los observo a todos.

-Necesito que me expliquen que relación tiene cada uno con Shuichi Shindou y también exijo saber que lo llevo al punto de querer suicidarse…

Automáticamente cada mirada se poso en la figura del escritor, Yuki, trago grueso esto seria muy difícil…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Muajajajaja Dios creo que con esto si se sentirán satisfechas… yo lo estoy no me creo que halla llegado a este punto… huy y lo que se viene es espelúznate (para Yuki claro esta muajajajaa) soy mala con el pero verán que no tanto… cof cof… bueno si lo are sufrir un poco más, pero ya prometió un final feliz y soy mujer de palabra nee?

Nos e preocupen que los tendrán juntitos y felices… (Sino ya las veo corriéndome con artillería pesada por todo el continente Y..Y)

Bueno Mis saludos especiales a:

Las chicas que me saludaron el cap 20 (_** Nina lee, Lady Almach,Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi, Anako-chan, hiika, Pukitchan, Elime, Eliz950,Vampirstar**_)

Y ahora a las chcias que dejaron su mensaje en el cap 21 ^^

**Vampirstar**: Aveces nos e si reir o tener miedo con los review pero muchas graicas por dejar tu opinion XD, **Nina Lee**: Veo que el nuevo Shu ha gustado ^^ espero que el nuevo cap te agrade tambien, **Lorena**: Bueno espero haber hecho bien mi trabajo y responder tus dudas a ver que opinas de este nuevo cap. **Eliz950**: Bueno, bueno no tuviste que esperar tanto nee? a ver que opinas, **Anako-chan**: Sushi *¬*-babeando- Dios que agradable recibir tus comentario en verdad lo adore, mil gracias pro el apoyo, **Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi**: Bueno yo adverti que me iba aportar de mala asique, y espero que este neuvo capitulo tambien te halla gustado mil gracias por el comentario. **Elime: U/U.**. Imouto-chan comportate que lenguaje es ese? espero te guste el nuevo cap. **mayi cullen**: jajaja me recordaste a mi misma cuando comence a leer unos fic copadisimos me tuvieron en franca desesperacion hasta que lso termine XD, Bienvenida a mi mundo ! jajaja gracias por poner tanta buena onda, y espero que tu esposo se apaciente como el mio XD Este fic seguira ahsta le final lo prometo ^^. Nos vemos. **Cecili-hime**: O.o quien dijo que se queda inconcluso?... si solo me atrace unos dias U.U" espero te halla gustado el nuevo cap.

Bien me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo espero sus opiniones porque ya saben que amo saber que sintieron.

Lady Sesshoumaru ( se despidea)


	23. Chapter 23

BUENAS *o*!!!!!!! QUE LES DIGO HOY ESTOY FELIZ! El porque es ficil de decir mis queridas musas han cooperado de una manera formidable y como veran aquí mismo no se podran quejar se los aseguro XD.

Y Si ya me tocaba algo de alivio jejeje. Bueno como ya he dicho mis saludos a las niñas buenas que dejan su opinión. A las que no lo hicieron igualmente gracias por estar.

Sin más que decir, no vemos abajo para el saludo final que disfruten el cap. n.n!

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Capitulo N 23 (**Consecuencias** / **Despertar**)

El largo y nefasto día había llegado a su fin, el sol apenas era una mancha rojiza en el firmamento. La oscuridad comenzó a dominar el lugar. Las sombras ya lo rodeaban nuevamente, el lujoso apartamento estaba rodeado de ellas y en medio de la sala su propietario.

Yuki aun se encontraba sentado en el mismo sitio luego de regresar de la disquera, su mente aun era un caos y las preguntas se repetan en un circulo un sinfin de cosas, recordando una y otra vez lo sucedido aquel día.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su regreso?... no lo saba con exactitud.

Lo que si se repetía en su mente eran las caritas de su amado cantante tan expresivo como siempre. Al igual que los momentos que estuvieron juntos sin sospechar que era la persona que él estaba buscando y anhelaba ver. Lo que lo llevaba nuevamente a el episodio en NG, sin omitir detalle, porque si era masoquista tenía que hacerlo de una forma cabal.

Con precisión casi enfermiza repaso nuevamente los sucesos que lo llevaron a su estado actual.

Primero: _**La más grande estupidez**_ que cometió ese día fue llevar a Shuichi a la disquera.

Porque pensandolo ahora con frialdad, tendría que haber ido directamente con Tohma y pedir una audiencia con el solo, después teniendo as la total certeza que no hara el anuncio pues ver como se daban las cosas con los demás sujetos.

Pero no él tenía que demostrar que **siempre** **tuvo la razón absoluta al afirmar que su koibito seguía vivo**. Se sintió tan superior al ver la cara de todos mientras su pequeño cantaba. Un detalle importante fue que esa canción jamás la había oído, al menos no ese tipo de versión.

Es que a pesar deberla escuchado alguna vez en sus das de infancia, nunca pensó que una canción infantil sonara tan... ¿Cómo explicarlo y no ser cursi?... era difcil de expresar el sentimiento que surgía tan solo al escuchar las esas simples estrofas.

Entonces queda decir que Shu lo hizo bien, pero no eso dira el antiguo Yuki. Más el actual Eiri sencillamente pensaba que con ese niño nunca se sabía que podría hace, o con que tipo de maravillas saldría si se lo proponía seriamente. Porque esa versión fue sencillamente maravillosa y entrañable he ahí la mejor virtud de su querida pelusa rosa, sorprender de la forma más inesperada.

Y ese hecho por si solo agudizaba la culpa que ya cargaba en sus hombros, porque volvió a arruinarlo todo. Si una vez más había echado a perder un momento único.

Ahora al recordar su pensamiento cuando el sonido de aquella voz inundo el recinto, en verdad se crea superior. Es mas si hubiese tenido una camara en verdad los hubiera filmado para conmemorar ese preciso instante, es que se veían como sacados de una pintura de Salvador Daly, muy impresionista, pero la risa que burbujeaba en su garganta todo el tiempo que duro la interpretación, fue cortada de improviso cuando notó la confusión en aquellos ojos incomprensiblemente negros.

Su koi estaba reaccionado de una manera impropia Miedo, desconsiento

En verdad todo se complico, porque no calculo con exactitud las cosas que podan pasar, mucho más torpe fue al ignorar los sentimientos que generara todo ese alborotó en el interior de su chibi.

Pobrecito su amado cantante se haba puesto visiblemente inquieto al verse abrumado por las diferentes reacciones de aquellas personas e irrebatiblemente cada acción del su castañito se desenvolvió de la peor manera.

Sinceramente fue un acto de suma torpeza pensar que todo estaba bien, debi especular que algo malo pasaba con su pequeño cuando no reconoció el lugar y donde trabajo por años. Considerar el temor que le causo todo aquel alboroto que lo asediaba, le recordó las palabras que había dicho en el taxi justo antes de llegar a NG.

_-Veras Eiri-san yo no se quien soy realmente_ - las palabras angustiaron al escritor comprendiendo por fin el significado de estas palabras.

-Baka, Baka, Baka- se riño a si mismo mientras que con sus crispados dedos revolva su mata de cabello rubio.

De solo recordar su carita llorosa y pálida el corazón del novelista se oprimía.

Justo que haba conseguido que todo el mundo lo reconociera Comprendi lo adverso de la situacin, ya que intuy que haba cometido el ms grande error Resulto ser que sus acciones fueron demasiado para Shu, logrando as apabullarlo.

Y la verdad era que si él hubiera sabido lo que ahora sabia jamás hubiera actuado de esa manera tan impropia.

Bien resumiendo el asunto, ese orgullo que siempre lo caracterizo, nuevamente había logrado hacerle daño a su baka, y como era de esperarse las consecuencias de sus actos se cobraron de una manera inesperada.

¡Esa bola de lunaticos estaban todos contra suya!

O sea seamos claros en esto... Si se mereca el grado de culpa y lo asumía, eso era una cosa pero que todo ellos conspiraron en su contra justo frente a Aruma ¡Era demasiado!.

-Maldita sea... - gruño el rubio mientras se cubra la cara con ambas manos

Las imgenes nuevamente volvieron a su mente como lo haca desde hace horas...

**_Flash back_**

Su segundo error: **Fue no haber sacado a Shuichi de ese lugar antes de la llegada de sus protectores**

¿Y cómo carajo iba a saber que Leim y Aruma estaban en el edificio?... Si al menos hubiera evaluado la posibilidad de que ellos aparecieran, en verdad no habría dudado en sacar de alla al pequeño, aunque todos esos engendros se hubieran opuesto.

Pero se había quedado sumamente acongojado por la reacción que tuvo el chibi. Entonces la voz de Nakago exigindole que se apartara llego a su sistema y todo fue una reaccion inversa. Cuando la orden retumbo en su cabeza, sacando a flote todo ese rencor que sentia no solo contra si mismo si no contra todo aquel que se opusiera a que el este junto a lo que era suyo.

Y as empezo la batalla, en verdad queria hacerle daño a ese imbecil entrometido. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque algo lo interrumpido.

Su mente quedo en blanco cuando la voz de Seguchi llego a el, es mas, no pudo mas que abrir con asombro sus orbes doradas al ver a Leim-san y su esposo irrumpir en la habitacion. Antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra Aruma-san cargo a Shuichi en sus brazos y sali de alli. Posteriormente de que soltara la camisa del seudo amigo de su koi escucho algo que en verdad lo lleno de miedo.

-_LES EXIJO QUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE ACERQUE A SHUICHI, ESTA ORDEN ESTA DADA ESPECIALMENTE A TI YUKI EIRI_

Escuchar la sentencia golpeo mas duro que un buen golpe, porque saba lo protectores que eran esos dos con su niño. Lo eran mucho antes de saber que el fue la persona que le causo tanto daño al castaño. Ahora sera mucho mas dificil de que lo dejaran verlo como pretenda.

Pero el no iba a permitir que lo separaran de la unica persona que en verdad haba ganado su corazon. Por que Shuichi era esa persona por la que el hara **todo** eso si lo tenía muy claro.

Despues de eso, en verdad no se dio cuenta de los movimientos y acciones, solo se quedo sentado con la mirada perdida. Los demas pedian explicaciones y el solo respondia vagamente porque no le interesaba decir nada.

Pero en conformidad tuvo que responder dada la insistencia de Seguchi.

Asi que le toco contar como conoci al pequeño, no fue muy puntual solo conto las cosas a grandes rasgos, de ese modo se ahorro un sinfin de cosas muy vergonzosas de admitir. No es que le apenara decirla, solo no eran de la incumbencia de toda esa horda de idiotas. Para cuando habia concluido su explicacion, el verdadero interrogatorio dio comienzo.

Cada pregunta lo ponia de peor humor, si no fuese porque sus cuerpo pareciera estar adormecido, se hubiera largado de alli.

Cuando estaba casi sin fuerzas, escucho a la puerta abrirse y la presencia de Aruma lo abrumo, aun mss de lo que ya estaba, la migraña hizo acto de presencia, obviamente no iba a demostrar ninguna debilidad, pero ciertamente se senta como si mil agujas picar en su cerebro al mismo tiempo. Eso era algo que no poda evitar solo ignorarla hasta que no aguantara mas.

Lo que siguio despues claramente fue un acto de inquisicion.

Sabia perfectamente que su cabeza estaba en juego, de forma literal, y que todos aquellos que lo crean culpable iran por ella. Intento por todos los medios mantener la ecuanimidad que lo caracterizaba, no pretenda dejar que esa bola de ineptos se saliera con la suya.

El primero en hablar fue Nakago que explico su punto de vista y al igual que los demas que siguieron despues no lo dejaron muy bien parado, segun ellos, el era el causante de todos los males de Shuichi.

Bien cada uno se presento y dio una explicacion corta de lo que pensaban habia causado el estado animico del pequeño cantante. Luego de aproximadamente una hora en que solamente se escucharon puras acusaciones por parte de todos, acepto de Fujisaki y Seguchi claro que solo se limito a dar los hechos puntuales como era su costumbre.

Aruma se mantuvo imperturbable, sin mostrar ningun gesto, al ver que todos y cada uno de ellos se habia descargado, decidio tomar la palabra.

-Como ya les dije no puedo permitir que ustedes se acerquen al pequeo- anuncio con decidida voz.

-Porque? - cuestionaron todos.

-La salud de Shuichi no es la mejor- remarco con calma el diseador grafico - a pesar de que se ve muy bien y eso le consta Uesugi-san - los ojos azules observaron al hombre causante de tanto dolor. Este asinti - Las apariencias engañan, el doctor que lo atendi en Hong kong nos habia dicho que esto poda pasar si no tendamos cuidado.

-Disculpa Aruma-kun me podras decir ¿Como es que conociste a Shindou-san?- cuestiono el presidente de la compañia- nos gustara saber todo lo que se refiere a el.

-Si nos gustara saber que paso con el en todo este tiempo - Expreso un ansioso Hiro no pudo evitar estrujar sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Por que no nos llamo? - Pregunto Suguru - Shuichi-san no suele ser tan...

-Despreocupado por sus amigos- concluyo Sakano mientras tomaba asiento junto a su pareja.

-Veran lo que paso es que exactamente fue - intent explicar el oji azul, pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo que tiene Shuichi es Amnesia ¿no es verdad Aruma-san?- cuestiono a quemarropa el novelista. Provocando que todos prestaran atencion a la respuesta.

-Efectivamente Uesugi-san -confirmo el cuestionado - como usted señalo lo que tiene el pequeño es amnesia.

-¿Que le paso al Pink boy? quiso saber el americano.

-Pues...

La siguiente hora fue muy dura para Yuki, al enterarse de lo que habia pasado con su pequeño. Saber que vivi tantas cosas y el no estuvo alli, fue sumamente intenso. Tanto como el hecho de que borro toda su vida, sin importar que o quien fuese.

Ahora comprenda muchas de las reacciones que haba tenido al estar en presencia del joven _Leim__ Hikaru_.

Tal vez por un momento se penso loco, sintindose atrado hacia ese castaño, porque el estaba seguro de amar a Shuichi. Y la atraccion que sintio y control a duras penas por este muchacho en verdad lo contrariaba.

La necesidad de estar con ese chiquillo era imperativa, y no porque estuviera mal sino porque Shuichi era Shuichi no importara la forma en que se comportara y reaccionara, su luz era capaz de llamarlo con tal intensidad que pareca ideal. Era como si el fuese una luciernaga que va directamente hacia las llamas.

Ironicamente y sin siquiera saber porque, en verdad se encontraba dispuesto a ir a las mismas llamas de infierno por ese escandaloso chiquillo.

Pero por el momento definitivamente tendra que tener cuidado con las cosas que hiciera y dijera -_Eso si, si alguna vez Aruma me dejaba acercarme _ razon el novelista mientras intentaba seguir la conversacin que tenan a su alrededor.

-Es por eso que no puedo permitir ni forzar la mente del pequeño.- dijo el peli negro.

-Debe comprender que Shuichi tiene una vida antes del accidente intervino un calmado Seguchi.

-Lo se, de hecho, el mismo Shu nos pidio lo ayudaramos a recuperar su pasado, pero como les haba dicho eso tiene que ser progresivo no forzado, ni con arrebatado porque su mente se colapsa como ya lo han visto nuevamente las palabras golpean mas que un puño cerrado y esa afirmacion fue directa para el escritor.

-Yo... - Yuki intento dar una explicacion coherente pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el moreno.

-No fue bueno que usted lo trajera aqui - gruño con enfado ese acto de imprudencia tal vez le hizo mucho daño se supone que usted lo quiere verdad?- acuso consiente de cada persona que estaba a su alrededor pero solo prestando atencion a ese endemoniado rubio - Como se le ocurre traerlo sin antes haber hablado con alguno de nosotros? - al decir esto ultimo los zafiros se clavaron en una sola persona.

-Gomen nasai - murmuro Eiri, mas que apenado por su propia torpeza.

Los demas estaban sorprendidos no solo por la actitud del rubio sino el modo en que el joven Aruma se diriga a este. Pero en ese momento no quisieron hacer caso a todo eso si no que su prioridad era su amigo.

-Entonces nos dice que no podemos ver a Shindou-san?- Quiso saber Sakano bastante repuesto de la primera impresion.

-Dejen que primero lo vea el doctor pidi Ryoma - segun lo que el medico me diga podar volver a estar con ustedes y tal vez asi pueda recuperar progresivamente la memoria aventuro a decir con cierta expectativa en su voz.

-El canto nuestra cancion secreta - testifico el pelirrojo.

-A que te refieres con eso Honey?- cuestiono Winchester.

-Veras cuando eramos apenas unos niños el y yo bueno hicimos un trato Shuichi cantara una cancion que yo aprendi a tocar.- puntualizo el guitarrista.

-Es una cancion infantil No na da? -cuestiono el oji azul mientras ponia carita de niño bueno mientras abrazaba a su peluche.

-Si Honey yo recuerdo haberla odio alguna vez- remarco el hasta ahora silencioso Tatsuha, mientras apretaba el abrazo a su pareja.

-Esa cancion es el canario?- cuestiono el tecladista de la banda.

-Si es nuestra cancion secreta solo el y yo sabamos lo que significa.

-Mmm ya veo- murmuro un pensativo Ryo.

-Eiri-san el te dijo que la cantara ese tema en particular? -pregunto el oji verde a su cuado.

-No, para ser sincero estaba muy indeciso no sabia que cantar, le suger que cantara la primera que le viniera a la cabeza.- puntualizo el blondo menor.

-Bueno tal vez sea un avance importante - comento algo esperanzado el moreno - pero por favor le pido que no se acerquen por el momento el necesita descansar -volvio a pedir en tanto se estaba poniendo de pie cundo volvi a hablar -y como imaginaran requiere tambien algo de tiempo para adaptarse a esta nueva informacion que hemos de darle con mas calma cuando se recupere de esta primera impresion.

-Bien le daremos espacio -anuncio Seguchi observando a todos y cada uno de los que estaban alli, obviamente todos asintiendo en confirmacion del anuncio hecho por el jefe de la compaña -Pero a cambio espero me tengas informado del progreso de Shindou-san - pidio con su habitual sonrisa, el oji verde.

-Esta bien Seguchi-san- afirmo el moreno - Ahora me retiro Aruma saludo a todos con una reverencia, el grupo solo devolvi el gesto respetuoso.

Eiri que hasta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio sepulcral, vio a la unica persona que era capaz de apartarlo de su koi caminar decidido y salir por la puerta, como si ese fuera la ultima esperanza para recuperar lo que mas amaba se puso de pie de un salto sobresaltando en el proceso no solo a los integrantes de Bad Luck, sino tambien a su Ototo y cuñado.

Su cuerpo antes pesado ahora pareca ligero, era tal la necesidad de alcanzar a esa persona que no le importo lo que pensaran los demas. Yuki no pudo reaccionar antes por quien sabe que cosa, pero ahora le toco avanzar y enfrentar al protector de su koibito, a paso firme le dio alcance en los pasillos.

-Aruma- llamo algo agitado por su rapido accionar.

-Escuchame bien- gruño el interlocutor sin siquiera voltear - no hice nada anteriormente por respeto a Seguchi, pero no abuses de tu suerte Uesugi - escupio con un tono muy agresivo.

-No me importa lo que me diga necesito ver a Shuichi -replico el rubio ponindose enfrente del sujeto.

-¿Que te hace pensar que te dejare? -los ojos azules en verdad brillaron con un brillo peligroso.

-Porque Shuichi me necesita -afirmo Yuki.

-Para que te necesitara? Acaso planeas seguir lastimandolo? -Hubo un silencio largo - ser mejor que te apartes porque intento cumplir con una promesa que hice y tu presencia en verdad me hace desear romperla puntualizo.

-No me importa lo que diga Shuichi es mio.

-El no es un juguete imbecil -escupio las palabras entre los dientes porque su mandbula estaba tensa.

-No me interesa lo que opines o no, el es mio lo quiero de vuelta.

Sin esperar un minuto mas, ni querer hacerlo el joven Aruma ataco, con todo lo que tenia, a ese maldito que provoco que su tierno amigo sufriera desmedidamente. Estaba mas que decidido a que ese tipo sufrieria a tal punto de querer evaporarse.

Ryoma se habia jurado a si mismo que no perderia la oportunidad en cuanto lo tuviera adelante; Pero por un momento quiso cumplir con su palabra que haba dado a su koibito, mas he ahi el infame cretino retandolo.

Todo tiene un limite y en verdad el estaba por sufrir las consecuencias de su arrogancia. El moreno no pudo, o mejor dicho no quiso, evitar el castigo que se merecia, ya no se contuvo ni un segundo mas.

Uno de sus manos sujeto el cuello de la camisa atrayendolo cerca de la cara, sonrio al notar la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio, lo sacudio con violencia apartandolo para tener mejor angulo de impacto. El otro puño en verdad se cernia sobre el blondo con una velocidad sorprendente, golpeo de lleno en la mejilla derecha haciendo que el impacto lo hiciera volara hacia atras y que se estampara contra una de las paredes del corredor.

Como si estuviera viendo una pelicula en camara lenta, el cuerpo de Uesugi despues de ser estampado en la pared resbalo por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso. El puño del agresor que aun apretaba con ira se fue aflojando mientras que su respiracin se calmaba, intentando volver a tener el control de sus actos.

-Mereces que te mate - magullo el oji azul casi escupiendo las palabras- Pero hice una promesa y no puedo romperla.

-Yo seguir insistiendo - afirmo el escritor mientras se pona de pie a duras penas- No voy a dejar que lo apartes de mi -asevero con decision mientras se limpiaba el labio manchado de sangre.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que si te veo cerca de el no volver a tenerte piedad.

**Fin del flash back**

Esas ultimas palabras en verdad lo sacudieron aun con lo afectado que estaba se mantuvo en pie hasta que la figura del moreno desaparecio del corredor.

Gracias Tohma no habia caido nuevamente al piso, no pudo negarse a ser ayudado asi que lo acompaño hasta el departamento y lo dejo en donde se encontraba ahora. Durante el trayecto no haba dicho mucho y en verdad le agradeca ese detalle a su cuñado, conocindolo sabia que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no inmiscuirse en su vida.

El rubio suspiro pesadamente mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla seguramente se le pondria morado o algo asi en el trascurso de los siguientes dias. No le importaba en absoluto volver a enfrentarse a Aruma si con eso lograba convencerlo de que iba muy enserio con respecto a su niño.

El protector de Shuichi resulto ser un pelador profesional, segun Seguchi, asi que sera sumamente dificil salir airoso del asunto. Pero en verdad no soportaba la soledad que se derrumbaba sobre el sin la presencia de su hiper activo cantante.

Cada vez que recordaba el año que habia pasado pensando que nunca volvera a ver a su koibito. Ya fue suficiente soportar tantos dias de ausencia y de solo pensar en volver a pasarlo lo hacia estremecer.

La rubia cabeza se sacudio con violencia, debia mantenerse ecunime, pensar en la forma de convencer a esa personas que esta vez el hara lo correcto.

-Sera mejor que me de un baño -penso mientras se ponia de pie encendiendo las luces a su paso - Tal vez asi se me ocurra algo murmuro mientras entraba la ducha.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

En otro lugar de la ciudad...

Dos parejas tomando cafe en la sala de uno de ellos, los cuatro hombres se encontrabas sentados con comodidad alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cristal donde se posaba los pocillos de la infusion y unas porciones de pasteles, a pesar de lo ajetreado dia el ambiente era mas que festivo.

-En verdad todo fue tan sorprendente -comento Hiroshi sonriendo como hacia años no lo hacia.

-Si yo no podia creer -secundo el tecladista mientras saboreaba un trozo de pastel.

-Ustedes vieron la cara de Ryuichi? -cuestiono el de lentes.

-Si estaba como ido- afirmo en tono divertido el guitarrista.

-Creo que ninguno esperaba ese tipo de acto por parte de Yuki-san -comento el productor volviendo un poco seria la conversacion.

-Bueno yo creo que solo lo hizo para demostrarnos que tena razon en lo que afirmaba- gruño el pelirrojo.

-Si pero- intervino Winchester - creo que el es una de las personas que mas se asusto con la reaccion del Pink boy -explico en un tono calmado.

-Claude crees que el este bien? -cuestiono repentinamente el guitarrista algo preocupado por la salud de su amigo.

-Seguramente no creo que debamos preocuparnos el pink boy esta en buenas manos -afirmo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de su koibito.

-La verdad el que me asombro fue Yuki-san- comento Suguru -Nunca pense que reaccionaria de esa forma, ni siquiera protesto o dijo algo luego de ese puetazo.

-Ese bastardo se merece todo lo que le pasa.- refunfuño el pelirrojo.

-No hables as prety boy -pidi el manager.

-Por que?

-Porque seguramente cuando Shuichi recupere la memoria y se entere de lo que dijiste te fastidiara por toda la eternidad -afirmo el rubio con diversion.

Los demas rieron ante el comentario y mucho mas de las caras que hizo Hiroshi al comprender que lo mencionado por su amante era muy cierto. Aun asi se senta tan feliz por tenerlo de vuelta; pero no estaba seguro de como hacer que su amigo regresara a ser el chico que el conocido desde la infancia. Seguramente ese punto ya lo vera mas a delante por el momento estaba muy contento...

-En verdad el que mas me sorprendi fuiste tu Hiroshi-kun -comento el de lentes volviendo a la realidad al pelirrojo.

-Yo? -cuestion curioso.

-Si es cierto te felicito Hiro-chan- secundo Fujisaki.

-De que hablan ustedes dos?

-No te diste cuenta nee my boy?

-Tu tambien -el pelirrojo en verdad no comprenda a donde queran llegar.

-Pues my prety boy no te diste cuenta que no has tomado tu medicacin ni que tuviste una crisis ni nada por el estilo- comento divertido el americano- Y yo que cre que necesitara terapia luego del da tan complicado y sorpresivo que tuvimos.

-jejejeje es cierto - el peli largo rio tontamente ante lo recien dicho.

Hiroshi, comprendi que su vida volvera a la normalidad ahora que su tomodachi estaba de regreso. Porque ahora sabia que el deba estar perfecto para poder ser el pilar y soporte de Shuichi.

Aun que ahora tenia a alguien que tambien lo apoyara a el con ternura entrelazo sus dedos en la mano de su americano, quien no dudo en responder con un apreton, como si entendiera las palabras que no dijo.

**Oxoxoxoxox**

La castaña iba y venia de una lado al otro de la habitacion, por momentos se detena suspiraba y volvia a la carga con su caminata. El hombre que la contemplaba intento tranquilizarla pero fue inutil. Asique decidi usar un tono mas severo.

-Mika calmate- pidio el oji verde.

-Pero como me voy a calmar la mirada femenina era severa hasta parecia una leona enjaulada - te dije que algo pasara. - magullo con enfado.

-Si lo dijiste - concedio su esposo en un nuevo intento por hacer que su esposa embarazada se sentara - pero no pense que sera de tal magnitud.

-Y Eiri estara bien?- Casi de un salto se puso de pie - Tal vez debera ir a verlo - anuncio con decision ya estaba ponindose en marcha, cuando la mano de su esposo la sujeto y la volvi a sentar en la cama- Pero Tohma intento protesta.

-No creo que sea lo mas conveniente- argumento el tecladista - Ademas tu sabes perfectamente que Eiri-san necesita estar solo.

-Pero querido el este solo en aquel departamento y si comete una locura?

-No te preocupes tanto Mika el estar bien- afirmo el hombre mayor.

-Tu crees?

-Te soy sincero lo vi mucho mas maduro y ahora que sabe que Shindou-san esta cerca no hara nada tonto- volvio a afirmar con seguridad.

-En verdad?

-Si en otro momento tal vez temiera por su integridad o dudara de sus reacciones y no sera tu la que lo vigilaria si no yo - señalo con un dedo tocando la punta de la nariz de su mujer - pero en este momento te puedo asegurar que Eiri- san sabe lo que quiere y esta dispuesto a pelear por ello.

-Que bueno que al fin mi hermano a comenzado a crecer - un suspiro enorme surgi de la boca carmin.

-Aunque ser difcil para el- comento casual el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a su mujer.

-El se busco los problemas es hora que asuma sus responsabilidades.

-Bueno no te alteres tanto no le hace bien a nuestro hijo.

-No te preocupes tanto querido l o ella estar aqui un par de semanas mas.

-Pero ese nerviosismo no es bueno.

-Bueno me calmo si me cuentas que mas te dijo Aruma por telfono.

-Eres una chismosa

-Anda dime como esta Shuichi-kun

-Bien

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

El moreno entro a la alcoba que comparta con su pareja y no lo vio como esperaba, algo preocupado sali de alli y se dirigi al cuarto de Kumu-chan.. Tampoco se encontraba en aquel lugar. Frunciendo el seño se fue al comedor donde observo a todos lados buscando a su koibito.

-Ryuichi-koi donde estas? -llamo bastante preocupado.

-Aqui- respondio con suavidad el famoso cantante.

-Que haces en el balcon?- regaño con ternura el menor.

-Pensando- dijo simplemente sin voltear, tenia la mirada perdida en algun lugar de aquella gran ciudad. El monje no pudo mas que preocuparse desde que habian vuelto de NG Ryuichi no actuaba como de costumbre.

-Pero hace mucho rio Honey meterte por favor - casi con miedo de que algo le pasara lo rodeo con su brazos y lo llevo al interior del departamento que compartan desde hacia casi un año.

-Tat-chan soy mal amigo? -cuestiono de repente el oji azul dejando mas que asombrado al monje.

-Porque dice eso?

-Porque Shu-chan no vino a buscarme para que lo ayudara?- Comento mientras se pegaba mas a su koi- porque no me busco... yo.. yo lo quiera ayudar ¿acaso no me quiere?

-No se porque Shu-chan hizo eso, realmente no creo que sea culpa de alguien en particular lo que sucedio-asever el moreno mientras apretaba su abrazo - en ocasiones sientes que eres un estorbo para todo el mundo y lo unico que quieres desaparecer.- dijo el menor mientras su mirada se perdia en el cielo nocturno.

-Tat-chan me quiere dejar solo?

-No como crees?

-Entonces como sabes que sintio Shu-chan?

-Porque alguna vez crei que sera imposible estar contigo, y me senti asi como demasiado vacio- sonrio para clamar a su pareja que lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan expresivos - pero ahora estamos juntos y no pretendo dejarte.

-Gracias Tat-chan -volvi a abrasarlo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el fornido pecho.

-Vamos a cenar que Kumu-chan tiene hambre -comento luego de un rato.

-Hai - mientras se dirigan a la mesa Ryuichi penso en silencio mientras que su pareja ponia la comida en la mesa, hasta que volvio a hablar - Nee Ta-chan

-Dime.

-Si te siente algo asi de feo, siempre puedes venir a decirmelo no quiero que te olvides de mi nunca

-Claro my Honey...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La puerta del cuarto fue cerrado con mucho cuidado, ninguno de los dos queria despertar al gentil chico que dormia placidamente.

Kaito sujeto la mano de su esposo y lo guio a la cocina, una vez en ella y aun en silencio, casi podra decirse que crispaba los nervios del mayor. Ignorando las miradas que su esposo le daba, el castaño fue por unas cubeteras extrajo el hielo y lo puso en una servilleta para luego volver ponerla en el puño de su pareja que ya estaba mss que inflamado.

-No me vas regañar? - rumio airoso.

-No lo mataste verdad? cuestiono sin imputarse.

-No aunque debi hacerlo - involuntariamente apreto el puño, tuvo que hacer un respingo por al punzada, asi que volvi a abrir la mano.

-Bueno pero tu sabes que Shu lo ama no es asi?

-Eso no lo sabes- comento con enfado mientras el oji azul, casi de inmediato tuvo daba vuelta la cara porque su koibito conocia esa parte de el y ahora lo miraba con mucha insistencia.

-Tienes que ser ciego para no verlo -afirmo el castaño mientras sonreia burlon por las acciones de su amante - y por favor no discutas conmigo estoy enfadado contigo puntualizo.

-Porque? -los grandes ojos azules se enfocaron en su castaño.

-Que es eso que no dejaras que nadie vea a Shuichi? -rio mientras servia una taza de te para ambos.

-Lo estoy protegiendo!- aseguro exaltado.

-No lo que tu quieres es que no se valla -corrigio el oji negro - se como te sientes cariño- pero el ya tiene una vida, asi como nosotros necesitamos de regreso a Hikaru-chan ellos quieren a su querido Shuichi.

-Mmmm - bufo mas que decepcionado, sabia que Kai tena razon solo que no quera admitirlo.

-Ho! vamos debes ser razonable -protesto por fin el menor luego de un largo silencio.

-Esta bien pero ese Yuki Eiri en verdad me provoca acides- gruño por fin.

-Bueno si he de ser sincero no se como mantendras Shu quieto y apartado de el - bebio su te con calma antes de continuar - ¿sabes que fue lo primero que me pregunto cuando reacciono?.

-Donde esta Eiri-san- suspiro cabizbajo afirmando lo que creia.

-Si -confirmo Leim - le explique que como se haba descompuso y que necesitaba reposo Eusugi-san nos llamo para que lo trajeramos al departamento y cuidramos de el.

-Te creyo?

-Claro que si... Aun es muy inocente

-Que bueno- suspiro quedo.

-Pero me hizo prometer que lo llamara y le avisara que estaba bien sabes que debo cumplir con lo que prometo verdad?

-Ya se, ya se - rezongo mas que molesto con esa actitud tan calmada que tenia su esposo con respecto a todo este tema - el no debera preocuparse tanto por ese imbecil.

-Pero eso que nos dice que?

Suspirando Ryoma al fin accedio a decir- Shu se preocupa tanto como ese escritorcillo por el

-Exacto- sonriendo bebi el ultimo poco de te.

-Pero no lo llames hasta mañana -pidio de repente el oji azul.

-Porque haria eso?

-Para que sufra un poco mas- especifico apretando el puño como si el cuello del Yuki se tratase.

-Esta bien- con una delicadeza absoluta el castaño bajo el puño mientras acceda al pedido - lo llamare mañana.

-Igualmente necesito tener una charla muy seria con ese imbecil.

-Pero cuando estes mas tranquilo y yo estar contigo -sugirio Leim.

-Si estas tu no podre decirle sus verdades -se quejo el moreno provocando una sonrisa mas amplia en Kaito.

-Y que deseas saber que no sepas ya?

-Solo quiero que le quede claro que no pretendo dejar que Shuichi sufra mas de lo necesario.

-Creo que no podemos evitar que los recuerdos malos o bueno vuelvan- Razon el castaño - como nos señalo el doctor, el chibi debe volver a pasar por esos recuerdos para poder volver a su vida normal.

-si ya lo es...

-Bueno porque no vas a descansar yo me quedare con Shu-chan- sugirio el mas bajo mientras recoga las cosas y las ponia en el lavaplatos.

-Solo me recostare un rato en el cuarto de huspedes -beso a su esposo mientras acariciaba el aun vientre plano- llamame si me necesitas.

-No te preocupes todo estar bien- afirmo acariciando el rostro de su pareja - Anda ve a descansar.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del cantante de Bad Luck

La mente del castañito ya estaba generando un sueño que a un principio fue simplemente confuso, ya que no podia definir lo que veia. Caras y voces que no conocia lo llamaban gritaban cosas que no comprendia.

De repente se encontro en un lugar familiar, comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de lo que el reconocio como la disquera donde lo llevara su amigo. Pero no podia encontrar el lugar exacto donde tenia que dar su audiencia, comenzo a correr y al llegar a una gran puerta de dos hojas empujo con fuerza para abrir ambas y cuando logro pasar al otro lado algo lo dejo completamente ciego.

Se cubri el rostro con el ante brazo para poder adaptarse aquel ambiente nuevo. El sol por un momento lo encandil pero luego de acostumbrarse a la claridad volvio a enfocar en aquel maravilloso sitio, sencillamente el prado en el que se encontraba era un pequeño paraiso. A lo lejos diviso una cabaña pequea a la vera un inmenso arce.

Camino con tranquilidad disfrutando de la brisa y el sol, el olor de las flores que lo rodeaban, de repente vio a alguien acuclillado se detuvo para ver que haca. Era una pequeña niña de cabello castaño sujeto por dos coletas recoga flores.

Permanecio observandola hasta que la pequeña se puso de pie y volteo hacia donde el estaba, sonrio ampliamente mientras corra directo hacia el. Cuando estaba a unos centimetros salto haciendolo perder el equilibrio ambos cayeron. Shu cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando sentir algun dolor pero lo unico que escucho fue una risa cristalina.

-Esto es para ti - dijo la niña mientras ponia una corona de flores sobre la cabeza del asombrado Shu- te gusta tu regalo Shu-chan?

-Son muy bonitas -se escucho hablar en un tono infantil.

Asombrado observo su manos de niño, pequeñas y sucias, nuevamente enfoco la cara en la pequeña que se habia alejado corriendo ahora lo llamaba agitando sus manos. Se puso de pie y vio todo de diferente perspectiva. Mas y mas extrañado corrio hasta llegar junto a la pequeñita quien volvi a sonreirle.

-Sabes que me gusta de este lugar? -cuestiono la chibi.

-No se...

-Que mi hermano esta conmigo- afirmo ella.

-En donde esta tu hermano?- Shuichi miro para todos lados, nuevamente la risa de la niña se hizo escuchar - de que te ries?

-Es que Shuichi-nii-chan es muy divertido por eso te quiero tanto.

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron con asombro al comprender que aquella pequeña era parte de si mismo... ella era su hermana, instintibamente la abrazo con impetu y comenzo a llorar.

-Shu despierta - escucho que le decian mientras su cuerpo era sacudido - anda despierta

Abri los ojos de golpe asustado, observo a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto y luego vio a Kai mirarlo con preocupacion - Kai-nii-san - murmuro.

-Estas bien? -cuestiono el castaño.

-Si - contesto algo confuso.

-tuviste una pesadilla?- quiso saber el hombre mayor.

-No...

-Entonces porque estas llorando? - Kai lo vio llevarse ambas manos a las mejillas humedas, quedarse callado por un momento. Hasta que sus enormes ojos amatistas se enfocaron nuevamente en su persona.

-Kaito- los ojos negros lo observaron con atencion ya que era la primera vez que Shu lo llamaba de esa forma - Sabes... Tengo una hermana

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Nota del autor: Me lleva la que me trajo si que me luci en este captulo muajajaja XD (modestia aparte) creo que este es mi cap favorito jajajaja SEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (Puño en alto)

Yuki: sera porque me apaleaste bien duro...¬¬

Lady: te lo mereces escritor demente.... Ejem perdon el pequeño episodio.. Ahora como decia necesito saber que opinan ustedes ^^, como de costumbre espero muy ansiosa sus opiniones. Si necesitan enviar cartas bombas o alguna otra cosa amenazante tenga en cuenta que puse a yuki a abrir las cartas as que ustedes sabran que hace muajajaja XD

Una cosa mas verdad que Ryu-chan y Tat-chan son geniales ame esa escena WAAAAA!!!!!

Bueno mis saludos a las niñas que me saludaron: (**Nina Lee**: gracias linda espero sea de tu agrado el nuevo cap. **anako****-chan**: querida creo que ya te escribi sobre tus nuevos fic y se agradece el detalle, por cierto continua donde te quedaste espero ansiosa XD. **lady almach**: perdon por los errores eso me pasa por apresurada espero no encuentres tantos aquí. besos. **lorena**: gracias por tu opinion ahora espero hallas disfrutado la actualización. **nikitaelime**: sister lo de damisela no me lo creo ni yo jajaja y no soy mala con el escritor loco soy justa con Shu-chan **yuki**** mizuki de uesigi: **que te pareció la masacre XD espero sinceras opiniones XD. **mayi**** cullen: **TE perdono porque si no soy ciega solo muy sobre protectora con Shuichi-chan entiendo que babees por ese rubio demente pero espero que te agrade la actualización. mil besotes. **luffisa****: **HERMANITA que bueno saber de ti estaba muy preocupada, nosotros estamos bien como siempre aquí con las musas al full ¿que opinas estuve bien? saludos a mis SOBRINOS. , **hiika****: **hola como estas qu bueno que te gusto el anterior cap que opinas de este? , **vampirestar****: **Donde estan mis comentarios locos? yo los quiero, los amo, hasme uno XD espero ANSIOSA)

mis saludos entraables a cada una porque ser mis fieles lectoras.

Lady Sesshoumaru -Me despido hasta el proximo cap-


	24. Chapter 24

HOLA GENTE LINDA! BUENO HOY VENGO ALGO ATRASADA PERO AQUÍ FIRME COMO SIEMPRE, NO ME RETEN SOLO FUEORN UNAS HORAS. Asique espero comprensión, tuve ciertos problemas personales que requirieron de mi absoluta concentración, pero bueno aquí estamos otra vez.

Bien mis saludos especiales a mi pequeña musa Anni-chan y como siempre a todas y cada una de ustedes que son tan lindas y leen mis locuras XD.

Quería aclarar algunas cosas: 1º- hay ciertas escenas en las que me he base en el manga de Gravitation (un ejemplo es el recuerdo de Maiko). Tomo uno track 1(ojos brillantes) Adoro el manga es tan lindo WAAA!!!... Volviendo a la realidad espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo Nº24 (Secuelas de una realidad) **

La noche estaba avanzada y una joven pareja entraba en por la puerta trasera de una casa de familia. El día había sido bastante largo en la facultad y como era de esperarse estaban rendidos, aun así lo dos jóvenes parecían estar muy alertas observando todo y cada uno de los lugares a su alrededor.

-No enciendas la luz…- dijo el hombre una vez estando dentro del recinto.

-Lo sé…- confirmo ella mientras que a paso casi inaudible ambos subieron a la parte superior de la misma. Una vez que los dos estuvieron parados en aquel largo corredor el hombre se separo de la mujer y susurro algo en el oído de ella - Esta bien… al rato voy – respondió con femenina dulzura.

-Te espero despierto…

-No tardare – alego la joven de cabello largo y trenzado. Sonriendo vio desaparecer a su pareja en el interior de una habitación muy cercana. Suspirando para darse el pequeño empujoncito de coraje que realmente necesitaba abrió la puerta de aquella habitación - Estoy en casa Iñaki – anuncio esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

Sin encender la luz camino hasta la cama tomo asiento, sabía que nada había sido cambiado de lugar en su ausencia, estiro la mano hasta el buró en el cual se hallaba una lámpara que era sostenida por un peluche rosa encendió la luz de velador que apenas ilumino un sector pequeño de ese cuarto lleno de cosas…

Sus ojos verdes observaron con atención las cortinas cerradas al igual que las persianas. La situación era ventajosa frente a esos paparazis indiscretos que la acosaban intentando averiguar dónde estaba su Nii-san. Como habían acordado que sería Seguchi-san quien lo sugirió que ella debía mantener su perfil bajo y escabullirse de los periodistas amarillistas. Era la único que podía hacer por su querido aniki.

Suspiro dejando que sus ojos jade vagara por todos y cada uno de los rincones en penumbras, por doquier había recuerdos de esa persona maravillosa…

Allí estaban cubierta con meticuloso cuidado, estaban, la computadora y el órgano donde su nii-san compañía melodías y a veces azotaba por no poder lograr la hazaña. También se encontraban en una repisa muy ordenados su larga colección de videos de su ídolo, igualmente los peluches y póster. Todo lo que quedaba de Shuichi Shindou estaba encerrado en ese cuarto.

Maiko sonrío con tristeza, le había tomado casi seis meses completo no llorar en presencia de esas cosas. Y ahora se sentía orgullosa de poder ser un poco más fuerte. Ella siempre fue la que daba ánimos a su hermano, lo apoyaba incondicionalmente porque sentía que hacer que su fraterno jamás se rindiera era su meta primordial.

Irónicamente ahora era ella la que necesitaba a su novio para poder seguir adelante, comprendía exactamente las palabras de su hermano cuando ella le preguntara indiscretamente porque seguía con un hombre que lo hacía sentir tan mal…

-"_Yo sin Yuki no quiero vivir, comprendes Maiko-chan para mí en verdad no hay vida sin el" - _dijo con calma el cantante mientras la observaba.

_-"Eso es demasiado drástico aniki"- _riño ella al escuchar esa afirmación por ese entonces Shuichi solo había sonreído, mas sus ojos no brillaron como siempre eso en verdad la había asustado - _No seas Baka Shuichi- nii_ ¿_si tú te mueres quien podrá pelear por lo que tu mas quieres? ¿Acaso piensas que un fantasma podría hacer eso?- _había dicho ella sentándose de repente en la cama, el solo había sonreído ante sus palabras.

_-"Lo comprenderás cuando ames de verdad"- _dijo el después de volverla a acostar deposito un beso en al frente de su Imouto-chan _- "Descansa"-_ y inmediatamente la arropó y salió del cuarto para volver con su amante.

Con dificultad, Maiko; desarmó el nudo que se formo en su garganta; Tomo del buró una foto donde estaban Hiroshi, Shuichi y ella abrazados. Sonreían a la cámara todos estaban vestidos con su atuendo de preparatoria.

Hacia tanto tiempo de eso, el semblante festivo de todos era tan agradable que no pudo contener una furtiva lágrima al conmemorar ese tiempo donde la única preocupación de su hermano era acordarse como iba la letra de la canción que compañía todo el tiempo incluso en medio de sus clases.

Es mas a su mente vino un recuerdo palpable de un episodio unos días antes de aquel festival. Todo era tan calmo hasta que por un descuido, obviamente por parte de Shu, había borrado la letra y música que con tanto empeño había escrito para ese evento.

-Solo a ti se te curre gritar de esa manera que hasta te escucharon en el tercer piso - murmuro la castaña aun pensando en las excusas y comentarios que siguieron al dichoso grito.

Siendo ella la encargada de la organización del festival musical, no le cayó muy bien que esos dos declinaran su participación en el concurso de talentos que habíamos organizado con tanto esmero. Pero qué más podía ser que aceptar dadas las circunstancias.

-Y nuevamente me toco consolarte - pensó ella con un dejo de dolor en el pecho. Al recordar la escena tan entrañable que habían tenido en la azotea del colegio en verdad dolía pero a su vez provocaba sensaciones opuestas... difícil de entender pero muy ciertas.

Ella siempre se consideraba la primera fan de Shuichi y así se lo demostraba siempre que podía, alentándolo hasta que no le quedara garganta si era necesario, ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo incondicionalmente a esa futura estrella.

Porque ella adoraba estar con su hermano a pesar de los escándalos, escenas vergüenzas, además de estar segura de que ese chico seria un cantante legendario e inigualable. Ese manojo de nervios híper activo era su onii-san querido.

Ahora siendo sincera consigo misma, siempre se preocupo por él como nadie, bueno tal vez el único que la entendiera era Hiroshi-kun, porque ambos estuvimos presente paso a paso cuando ese maravilloso ser floreció para transformarse en una flor única.

Pero había otro lado que nadie conocía de ese par, es cierto que su aniki tenía a Hiro para apoyarlo en todo momento, pero ambos tenían cierto talento para engañar a las incautas con escenas yaoistas. Y otra cosa más llamativa era esa adicción a hacer imprudencias ¿sino porque demonios se habían subido al escenario de aquel concurso sin tener nada listo; He hicieron todas aquellas payasadas, disfraces incluidos?…

Involuntariamente recordó al escena donde esos dos payasos se subieron al escenario disfrazados cantando quien sabe que burrada…

Una risa surgió de la garganta femenina, al rememorar lo que sucedió después de "la presentación". Los había reemprendido donde más le dolía a su nii-san…

-¡_**sin almuerzo por un mes!**_- había gritado por el micrófono provocando la escena histérica y llorosa de su Aniki… eso si que fue gracioso…

-Que bueno oírte reír- dijo el castaño entrando en el cuarto- hace mucho no lo hacías.

-Perdona que te preocupara- se disculpo ella acercándose a donde él se había sentado.

-Está bien Maiko para eso estoy aquí, para cuidarte – con dulzura la abrazo ella sonrió con sinceridad - ¿Y dime de qué te reías?

-De algo que hicieron Shu-nii y Hiro-nii.

-¿Apuesto a que fue muy divertido?

-claro que lo fue…

-¿Me cuentas?

-Está bien…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hiroshi esperaba a su pareja sentado en el lecho que compartían, en el otro cuarto su novio, verificaba como era su costumbre que todo estuviera cerrado. Apenas lo vio entrar comento algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde esa tarde.

-Nee Claude- llamo

-Dime

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a hablar con Maiko-chan de este asunto?

-No lo sé…- el rubio se acomodo junto a su pareja.

-Pero es su hermano mayor el que cree muerto - puntualizo el menor.

-Pero la impresión será peor si se encuentran y el no la reconozca - razono el manager atrayendo a su chico junto a él.

-No sé si es lo correcto o no, solo me gustaría compartir esta felicidad con ella… su hermano está vivo - murmuro el peli largo acomodándose en el fornido pecho de su americano.

-Si lo sé – K acariciaba el largo cabello intentando pensar y expresar su opinión sin alterar a su amante asique al fin sugirió - pero déjame que habla con el Mr Aruma primero y luego buscamos a la Girl.

-¿Y cómo harás para encontrarlo? – Los expresivos ojos azules lo observaron desde su posición - el único que tiene su numero telefónico es Seguchi y no creo que te lo de así como así.

-¡Ha my prety boy!- exclamo el rubio sonriendo con picardía -… tu novio tiene muchos recursos.

-No lo dudo… - una mueca divertida se dibujo en la cara

-Duerme mañana tenemos muchas cosa que hacer.

-¿Como cuáles?…

-No se… tal vez buscar otro departamento mas grande.

-He, ¿para qué haríamos eso?

-Ya sabes para cuando venga Michael a visitarnos - aclaro el americano sin mucho protocolo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?…- el hasta recién relajado Hiro se sentó como si un resorte fuera.

-What??

-¿QUE? Eso es todo lo que dirás– El guitarrista estaba más que alterado de solo pensar que tendría que enfrentar a el hijo de su pareja y eso lo ponía muy nervios -¿COMO QUE VENDRA MICHAEL Y YO NO SE NADA?- la mirada severa se centro en el padre de la criatura- ¿DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?

-Desde ayer…- contesto con cierta cautela.

-Y hasta hora me lo dice…- superó con frustración no entendía ese tipo de actos de parte del blondo, ¿porque lo sobre protegía? Después de todo no era que no quería al niño, de hecho el caía bien. ¿Entonces cual era el problema con K?

-Es que tu mente estaba en otra cosa – argumento el manager - Te vi tan preocupado por el asunto de Shuichi que no me pareció el momento adecuado para.

-ufff… no me cuides tanto estoy bien – riño fastidiado de tanta sobre protección.

-Lo sé pero me gusta consentirte my prety boy…- lo apego a su cuerpo una vez más - Ahora duerme – beso su frente.

-No soy un chiquillo…

-A veces me recuerdas a cierto cantor híper activo.

-Eso no e s cierto

-Yo creo que te hace ver adorable… - sin esperar alguna respuesta comenzó a besarlo mientras que sus manos ya disfrutaban del calor del cuerpo de su pareja.

-Oxoxoxoxox

El amanecer dio paso a un nuevo día y en el departamento de cierta cantante, un moreno fue por su pareja al cuarto del chibi. Al entrar encontró una escena sumamente tierna, Shuichi dormido hecho un bollito en un lado de la cama mientras que su querido Akari; Dormía recostado con ambas manos en su vientre, medio cuerpo en la cama medio colgando de la misma.

Al parecer había sido una noche muy ajetreada y el no había podido ayudar, tendría que averiguar qué rayos le había puesto a la infusión ese condenado esposos suyo, porque él no era de dormir tan profundo menos si hay preocupaciones de promedió. Pero en esta ocasión parecía como si alguien le hubiera apagado el interruptor.

Con una calma que realmente no sentía intento cargar a su pareja al otro cuarto para que descansara como era debido, porque no solo estaba preocupado por kaito sino por el hijo que ahora llevaba en su vientre, mas a la salir de la habitación el castaño abrió los ojos.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – cuestionó entre bostezos.

-A que descanse - expreso sin verlo a la cara.

-No dormir no, mejor quiero comer algo – sugirió aun fregándose las manos en los ojos para intentar despertar por completo.

Irremediablemente la mirada se enfoco en el semblante desmejorado de su esposo embarazado; El oji azul elevo una renegrida ceja al comprender que con tanto jaleo no había prestado atención a la alimentación de ese cabezota.

Entonces aun con su koi en brazos se dirigió a la cocina, lo sentó en una de las bancas y se propuso preparar algo decente. Es que desde hacía unos días su pareja había estado sin comer correctamente por causa de las nauseas, esta muestra de apetito era algo nuevo así que lo complacerlo pero solo para que no se alterara tan temprano.

Decidió obviar el asunto del somnífero que el había dado, su pobrecito Kai-chan parecía mas pálido de lo usual a esta hora de la mañana, así que se dedico a preparar un desayuno nutritivo y delicioso.

Lo primero que le puso en frente fue un jugo de naranja, recién exprimido. – Ten – antes de que Leim dijera algo agrego - seguro se te bajara el azúcar si no consumes algo pronto.

-Gracias - el oji negro bebió un par de sorbos – le falta azúcar – se quejo sacando la lengua.

-Nunca tomaste el jugo de naranja con azúcar – comentó más que extrañado.

-Ahora quiero azúcar!- berro de un modo infantil con los cachetes inflados.

-Bien aquí tienes - le paso el azúcar -¿Quieres algo especial de desayunar? - quiso saber Aruma no sea que preparara algo que no le agradara a su esposo.

-Mmmm... – lo pensó por un ratito y sonriendo dijo - Si quiero un omelette y un poco de tu rico café por favor- expresó el feliz castaño mientras mordía una galleta de arroz que había en la mesa.

-¿Café?- nuevamente volteo para ver a su pareja. Seguramente estaba bromeando el, Ryo, había jurado no volver a prepararle esa bebida dado que kaito siempre se quejaba que era un pétreo jugo. – No bromees sabes que no te hare café.

-¿Porque? – refutó el otro de inmediato.

-A ti no te gusta mi café - remarco con enfado, el mayor, mientras batía con energía los huevos.

Silencio y mas silencio… el ambiente realmente estaba extraño esa mañana pensó vagamente el moreno. No hubo ni una queja mas, eso de por si era muy extraño, entonces aun con el bol en la mano volteo para ver que estaba haciendo ese castaño con el que se había casado.

Lo que vio casi hace que se le cayera todo lo que sostenía entre las manos. Pestaño varias veces, debía ser una broma lo que observaba, pero no era así ya que su querido kai –chan estaba llorando en silencio.

-Pero qué diablos - pensó el oji azul, hasta que se le vino a la mente las advertencias de el médico. De inmediato dejo lo que sostenía a duras penas y fue a abrazar a su koi. – Oye no es para tanto.

-….- las lagrimas corrían libremente mientras que el intentaba controlarlas respiraba con dificultad.

Kaito realmente no sabía por qué lloraba solo se sentía triste, inexplicablemente su estado anímico se hizo notorio en aquellas lagrimas inexplicables, asique solo se aferro a su esposo y lloro un poco mas hasta que se calmo.

-¿Oye estas bien? – consulto un preocupado diseñador.

-Aja…- murmuro el entristecido castaño – no sé porque pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

-Bueno eres un llorón es normal, asique no te preocupes por nada, si lo deseas puedes llorar todo lo que quieras que yo estaré ahí para abrazarte.

-Oh! Ryoma – nuevamente se abrazo a su amor y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Al cabo de un buen rato en el que, el castaño, logro calmarse su esposo le paso unos pañuelos descartables.

-¿Mejor?- inquirió preocupado.

-Supongo – suspiro un poco y bebió lo que quedaba de jugo de naranja – ¿Ryoma tú crees que esto es normal?

-si quieres consultamos al médico.

-si hablare con él más tarde…- el ruido extraños e escucho bastante fuerte.

-¿Eso fue tu estomago?

-jejeje – Rio tontamente mientras asentía.

-Bueno señorito debo alimentarlo así que su orden era - con airoso movimiento el moreno sonríe y se aparta de su koi- Omelette, café, ¿tal vez un poco de fresas?

-Sip

-En un momento – pidió poniéndose nuevamente a cocinar.

Kaito observo con calma a su pareja, en verdad no sabría que podía pasar con el si no lo tuviera, ahora que estaba más tranquilo pensó vagamente que todas esas reacciones tan misteriosos debían ser por causa del embarazo. Tendría que consultar nuevamente al galeno porque quería entender que le estaba pasando.

Su atención volvió a centrarse en su esposo, que ya había avanzado con el desayuno, el aroma del café le volvió a abrir el apetito, asique se puso de pie y fue a la heladera donde cogió las frutillas y las coloco en un recipiente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Te ayudo – respondió -¿acaso tú no quieres comer?

-sí, pero no hagas nada ve y siéntate que ya esta esto.- sirvió dos paltos y las tazas de café

-Si!- se sentó y comenzó a comer con gula.

Ryoma quiso reír a carcajadas, por la actitud que estaba teniendo su koi, pero decidió no hacerlo no quería otro episodio de llanto. No soportaba ver a su querido kai llorando. Por lo tanto solo se puso a comer.

-¿Y Dime kai-chan paso algo anoche?- cuestiono luego de unos vacados.

-Si – respondió con calma.

-Y que paso que no me cuentas- Leim guardo silencio – Anda dime…

oxoxoxoxoxox

Ya había amanecido y Yuki Eri aun intentaba encontrar una forma de volver a ver a su pequeño cantante, cuando el ruido del timbre lo hizo salir de su cama. Porque no era lo primera vez que sonaba con tanta insistencia. Más que molesto con el que interrumpía su meditación, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a asesinar a ese estúpido. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no era uno sino dos.

-Aniki!!!!!!- saludo el monje.

-¿Yuki-chan como estas No na da?- saludo el loco del conejo.

-¿Qué quieren a esta hora? –cuestiono el fastidiado rubio, el no poder dormir lo ponía de pésimo humor a la _madrugada_.

-Solo vinimos a ver como amaneciste- respondió mientras entraban sin permiso cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Nee, Nee Tat-chan – llamo el oji azul agitando a su mascota de peluche - Mira, mira como había asegurado Kumu-chan la mejilla de Yuki-chan esta inflamada – la mano del peluche acaricio la zona afectada.

-si tienes razón – afirmó el moreno acercándose a la cara de su hermano.

-Y parece que no durmió bien el pobre Yuki-chan No na da- puntualizo el oji azul.

-Es innegable- el monje puso cara seria mientras se alejaba - preparare algo de desayunar – anunció.

-Yo quiero cereal!- exclamo el peli verde zarandeando su lindo conejo rosa- Kumu-chan también.

-Claro también prepararemos el desayuno para My honey y Kumu-chan ¿verdad que soy muy bien hermano y novio? – el sonriente moreno ya estaba en la cocina mientras era abrazado por su pareja ambos sonreían el mayor lo beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole ser por ser un buen novio.

El dueño de casa los observo, tal vez con un poco de celos, él quería tener una relaciona si con su niño, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo hacerlo…a su punto de vista era algo así como muy empalagoso. De repente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, suspirando decidió no darle importancia a ese par de intrusos tenía mucho que pensar aun.

-Hmmm… - gruño Eiri mientras volteaba para desaparecer de allí, la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea que hacían esos dos dementes en su departamento, pero mucho menos tenía ganas de averiguarlo asique fue y se encerró en su habitación.

Nuevamente se enfoco en un modo correcto en el que podía hacer entrar en razones a esos dos custodios que ahora se interponían entre él y su pelusa rosa. La verdad es que estuvo toda la noche pensando y no le encontraba una solución estable. La única opción que se le había ocurrido no lo convencía para nada, pero viendo que esa sería la mejor oportunidad que tenia no quedaba de otra que solicitar a esos dos el permiso para visitar a su "amigo", de ese modo podría seguir cerca de Shuichi y hacer que lo recordara nuevamente.

-"Yo pedirles permisos a esos dos?"- se dijo a sí mismo -Eso es una estupidez - dijo en voz alta despeinándose su cabello dorado.

-Que cosa es una estupidez No na? –cuestiono un conejito que le pego directo en la cara del escritor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – gruño Eiri mientras se quietaba el peluche de la cara.

-Nii-san no molestes a Kumu-chan que no ves que vino a avisarte que el desayuno está listo - defendió el moreno.

-En primer lugar nadie los invito - rezongo el fastidiado blondo.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, y como sabes Mika también lo está – respondió el menor.

-¿Esto es un pedido de Seguchi entonces? – las orbes ámbar taladraron al cuestionado.

-No solo vinimos porque My Honey quiere preguntarte algo – explico algo alterado con esas actitudes tan cambiantes de su Aniki.

-¿Y qué cosa quieres Sakuma-san? – quiso saber el escritor.

-¿cuándo traerás a Shu-chan de regreso? ¿O no piensas hacer anda? ¿Ya no lo quieres?– pregunto el cantante a quemarropa, su mirada era intensa y nada infantil.

-"auch"- pensó el rubio pero no dijo nada solo se limito a ponerse de pie.

-¿Vamos Aniki como podemos ayudarte? – Tatsuha previniendo ese tipo de reacción se le cruzo en el camino - no queremos ver a Shu así sin saber quién es - argumento el moreno.

-Si Ryuichi y Kumugoru quieren ayudar!

-…- la necesidad de fumar se acrecentó al ser literalmente estaba siendo acosado por una respuesta. Se puso de en marcha eludiendo el asedio y fue al baño donde se encerró.

-¿Porqué no me contestas hermano? – grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Deja de molestarme yo veré que hago – replicó mas que fastidiado con el acoso incesante.

-Por Kami-sama – gruño el monje sacando a flote ese carácter característico en la familia Uesugi – Eiri en verdad no sé como Shu-chan te aguantaba – espeto sin medir sus palabras – Si sigues así terminaras solo si note ayudamos.

-Ryu-chan quiere ayudar pero así no es el modo Tat-chan – una mano detuvo el accionar del vehemente menor.

-Pero my honey…- comenzó a protestar pero al ver la intensa mirada guardo silencio.

-Si quieren ayudar no se metan y vallan a desayunar – contesto luego de un silencio prolongado

-Ok Aniki, te esperamos en el comedor vamos Ryu-chan – tomo al mano de pareja.

-Hai- ambos sonrieron y salieron de allí.

Eiri escucho como la puerta de la habitación se cerró recién en ese momento se dedico a exhalar un profundo suspiro. Precisamente en aquel instante intentaba razonar la forma correcta de accionar. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos su mente se negaba a responder… en sintieses… No tenía otra respuesta…

Asique le tocaba enfrentar a sus oponente y hablar claramente.- pensó nuevamente llevándose la mano a la cara.

_**-Sin arrogancia**_- dijo una vos en su interior.

-"lo sé"- murmuro para sí.

Luego de lavarse la cara salió del baño listo para enfrentar a esos dos y hacer que se larguen de su casa necesitaba pensar un poco más. El celular sonó con insistencia llamando su atención. El numero no era conocido asique contesto con cierto recelo.

-Hola

-Uesugi-san – la voz de Leim se oía muy clara

-Leim-san…- miro el celular desconcertado – ¿Có… como esta Shu? – balbuceo casi ahogándose, mientras que apretó el teléfono a su oído se sentó en la cama.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La explicación fue literalmente breve, dado que su esposo lo estaba literalmente fulminando con su mirada, exigiéndole silenciosamente que no abriera demasiado la boca. Era Frustrante no poder hablar como quería pero también comprendía el accionar de su pareja.

-Si él está bien no se preocupe- un momento de silencio mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decir el escritor - le preguntare lo estoy llamando a la brevedad- escucho un poco más - si hasta pronto.

Cuando cerró la llamada Kaito sintió aquella intensa mirada sobre él, vagamente pensó que si llegaban a tener una niña, sería complicado manejar los celos de este padre súper protector. Imagínense si era así con Shuichi que tenía 20 años ni soñar lo que pasaría con el primer novio que presentara en casa la pobre criatura.

-¿qué te dijo? – cuestionó un serio moreno, sacándolo de su pensamiento.

-Estaba muy preocupado – puntualizó sentándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿Y que con eso?

-No seas malo Ryoma tienes que entender que… - comenzó a argumentar pero fue interrumpido.

-No me quieras convencer que nada de lo que digas o hagas me convencerá- magullo.

-Al menos podrías escuchar lo que tiene para decir ¿no?- los intensos ojos café se enfocaron en el semblante serio luego sonrió mientras tomaba su mano – Piénsalo por favor.

-ya veremos…- Bufo molesto con esa actitud cándida que usaba kai cuando quería convencerlo, el lo sabia pero no podía evitar que todo se viera más claro y ordenado cuando su amado castaño se comportaba así – ASH! Y quita esa cara quieres...

-Jejeje…- rio volviendo a su lugar - bueno ¿y qué piensas de lo que te conté?

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-Ya te lo dije

-Repítemelo…

-Me dijo: "sabes… tengo una hermana" – luego sonriendo se volvió a dormir.

-Eso significa que su mente está comenzando a recordar.- comento el oji azul con desgano.

-Al fin y al cabo deberíamos permitir que siga viendo a esas personas ¿no lo crees?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Ryoma que hablamos ayer?

-No te alteres luego te hace daño

-Compórtate entonces…

-Bueno voy a despertar al chibi debemos llevarlo que lo vea el doctor

-Bien preparare su desayuno.

Cuando Ryoma abrió la puerta del cuarto se asombro muchísimo. Presuroso camino hasta dónde su amigo se revolvía en la cama.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

_La mente de Shuichi_…

Shuichi a un comienzo estaba teniendo un sueño muy divertido. Donde se veía a sí mismo sobre un escenario, cantaba y una multitud entonaba con él, todos estaban sonriendo y aplaudiendo con entusiasmó y él se sentía completamente eufórico.

Aun no podía ver claramente a las personas que lo acompañaban pero si sabía que eran dos uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. De repente todo se volvió brumoso porque diviso a una persona de cabello claro, justo al final del recinto, pero no podía ver que hacia ni quién era. Porque en lo mejor que estaba cantando un gran estruendo lo paralizo, el escenario se abrió en dos y el cayo por el agujero que se hizo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas la sensación era espantosa y el vértigo le revolvió el estomago. Al volver abrirlos, se vio a si mismo sentado en el medio de un cuarto en penumbras, cuando se incorporo camino por la oscuridad hasta que choco contra algo al parecer una pared. Con ambas manos al frente busco un interruptor de luz, lo hallo y lo accionó.

La única luz que se encendió estaba justo sobre un espejo, el se acerco a este, y al fin pudo ver su imagen, vestía con un ridículo traje de marinerita, su cabello rosa estaba adornado con un gran girasol. Sin comprender nada volteo para salir de ese lugar pero le toco enfrentarse con la figura de un hombre que al parecer estaba fumando, puesto que en su mano el brillo del cigarrillo.

El fumador se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él sin decir una palabra, el pobre corazón casi se escapa de su cuerpo al sentir el abandono de esa persona, casi inexplicablemente corrió tras la sombría figura. Y a pesar de no poder alcanzarlo no se rindió, de hecho se forzó mas hasta conseguir casi podía tocarlo. Extendió la mano lo que más podía y al fin pudo sentir la textura de la tela entre sus manos, la apretó con fuerza. Pero fue lo último que pudo hacer… luego todo se torno negro, y aunque había abierto la boca y pedido que no se fuera, no escucho ningún sonido saliendo de ella…

Todo era tan extraño…

-Shu… anda despierta Chibi… - la vos del hombre era suave y tranquila calmando un poco al alterado chico. Las orbes amatista se abrieron, asustado observo a todos lados – tranquilo peque estas aquí conmigo.

-Ryo-nii-san…

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- cuestionó el mayor limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que humedecía las sonrojada mejilla.

-No lo sé… - murmuro observándose las manos.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-No muy claro.

-Bueno no importa si no me quieres contar - Ryoma se puso de pie – Kai-chan esta preparándote el desayuno lávate al cara y ve a al cocina.

-Hai… - respondió distraídamente.

Aruma lo observo con algo de expectación, se veía que había tenido un sueño sumamente desagradable. Si cuando entro a la habitación el pequeño estaba llorando y llamando al maldito Yuki. Pero si el peque no quería hablar de eso el no insistiría, seria todo a su debido tiempo.

-Oye chibi - llamo desde la puerta – Siempre que nos necesites estaremos ahí para ayudarte asique no dudes en buscarnos- Sin más salió del cuarto dejando a un confundido oji violeta.

Shuichi no sabía porque no le había contado nada de este ultimo sueño a su protector, solo tuvo en cuenta que fue sumamente desagradable y que el dolía mucho la cabeza. Salió de la cama y se fue directo al baño, donde abrió la llave del grifo y sumergió su cabeza necesitaba aliviar un poco el intenso dolor antes de que su nii-san y su cuñado se den cuenta y quieran llevarlo al doctor.

Una vez que se secara el cabello, observo su rostro en el espejo, se notaba claramente que el color castaño comenzaba a dar paso a su rosa natural. Fue entonces que decidió no volver a teñírselo, aunque necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, decidió que usaría su luck original, tal vez así alguien lo reconociera y podría ayudarlo.

Decidido esto se peino y dejo de lado los lentes de contacto, salió del cuarto de baño colocándose una ropa adecuada a su estado de ánimo. Hacia tiempo que quería ponerse esa extraña chaqueta de colores llamativos, asique convino con una camiseta de color azul profundo y unos jeans de calce perfecto. Observo su figura por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero sonrió complacido y se fue a desayunar.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo, volvió sobre sus pasos y fue por su celular. Casi como si hubiera sido una coordinación perfecta el aparatito vibró. Los orbes amatistas enfocaron en el mensaje. Palabras sencillas que hicieron que su sonrisa se ampliara. De inmediato contesto el mensaje y salió hacia la cocina dónde lo esperaban.

-¡Buenos días Shu-chan!- saludo kaito.

-¡Buenos día Kai-Nii!- saludo sentándose – ¿Dónde está Ryo-kun?

-Me dijo Ryo que tuviste una pesadilla - comento con tranquilidad sirviéndole un plato con un desayuno tradicional japonés.

-No sé muy bien todo es confuso – comento luego de dar dos bocados.

-Bueno tienes que tener paciencia

-Eso lo sé…- suspiro la respuesta- y dónde esta mi cuñado?

-Fue por unos papeles a nuestro departamento- dijo mientras comía una fresa.

-¿Papeles?- cuestiono extrañado.

-Ya sabes que Ryoma se preocupa por eso nos llevara al doctor a los dos.- argumento con desgano.

-Ha! – un gran suspiro salió de los labios juveniles – Yo no quiero ir.

-Yo tampoco- secundo Leim sentándose junto a su protegido.

-Ambos irán…- aseguro una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que voltearan a ver a su verdugo – Será mejor que no protesten - sentencio sentándose frente a esos dos cabezotas.

-Está bien – repitieron los dos castaños.

-Buenos chicos - sonriendo con soberbia agrego- ahora acaben con ese desayuno que ya hice cita con el médico nos espera en una hora.

-Nee Kai-nii-chan llamaste a Eiri-san verdad? – cuestiono de repente el castañito.

-Si lo hice, me pidió que te dijera que te cuides mucho. – concluyo el oji café.

-Si recibí un mensaje de él hace un rato- señalo mientras sonreía de una manera dulce.

-¿qué bien verdad Ryoma?

-Sí, si… ahora apresúrense que se hace tarde – magullo entre dientes.

-Si papá- corearon los castaños provocando un bufido del moreno.

-Par de sabandijas será mejor que no se burlen - las risas de los otros no se hicieron esperar por lo que Ryoma no pudo seguir enfadado con ellos. Simplemente fue junto a ellos los abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas hasta que ese par comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-Ya Ryo Ya!- exclamo Kaito con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eso le enseñara a no burlarse de mí – afirmo con aires de ser superior.

-Tú siempre exageras Nii-san – expreso el oji violetas secándose las lágrimas al igual que su Oni-chan.

-Bueno ya dejen eso y vamos se nos hace tarde…

-Ya que…- suspiro Leim tomando su abrigo- apresúrate Shu-chan.

-Si ya voy – el pequeño tomo su bufanda, gorro y gafas.

-¿No te pondrás los lentes de contacto?

-No, no lo hare mas, tampoco me volveré a teñir el pelo. – mientras salía al corredor.

-Pero Shu sabes que necesitas eso para seguir…

-Déjalo que haga lo que quiera kai-chan- intervino el oji azul.

-Pero…

-Que pasa Kaito-nii-san?

-Bueno yo sé eso solo que no quería perder mi Ototo-chan – comento algo triste.

-Yo siempre seré tu Ototo Kai-nii asique no te preocupes. – afirmo el más bajo.

-Eso me agrada.

-Además creo que nuestro chibi necesita verse como antes para recuperar su propia personalidad.- argumento el moreno con sabiduría.

-Gracias Ryoma-kun

-Solo recuerda que no puedes exponerte todavía no sabemos que pueda pasarte.

-¿Porque dice eso?

-¿Ryoma no pretenderás decirle?

-¿Decirme que?

-Bueno tarde o temprano lo sabrás…

-¿Que cosa?

-Que tú eres una persona conocida en el ambiente artístico- comento kaito con seriedad.

-Yo…

-Si **Tu** querido Shuichi

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Bueno nuevamente estoy aquí feliz de que un nuevo capítulo allá llegado a ustedes. Sencillamente me fascino escribir sobre Maiko, mucho más sobre Shu y sus sueños XD. Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente ansiosa por saber que opinan.

Mis saludos especiales a: (**Anako-chan**: como ya dije adoro a esa familia Shundou y al leer el manga es tan maravillosa la relación de la chica con su hermano, por eso la incluí mucho en este fic. Espero te guste. **Maiden of Akatsuki** : que te digo más vale tarde que nunca aprecio el tiempo que te tomaste en escribir tu opinión, espero seguir contando con ella. **Lorena**: gracias por seguir ahí espero te guste el nuevo cap. **Yuki Mizuki of Uesugi**: A veces una debe ser dura para tener buenos resultados si no hacemos que yuki reaccione no será capaz de apreciar a su pelusa rosa no crees? **Mireya Humbolt**: Gracias por dejar tu opinión. **Vampirestar**: Y a sabes que yo amo a mi niño rosa, lo hemos hablado varias veces, pero es bueno tener a otra niña linda que está ahí apoyándome. Gracias.** Nickitaelime**: Sister.. Que es esa opinión? Sabes que me esfuerzo con los errores T. T siguen insistiendo en aparecer Y.Y gracias por estar ahí. **Mayi Culler**: si el cap esta largo un bonus de mis musas que buenoq eu te gusto a ver qué opinas de este nuevo cap.)

Bueno gente me voy despidiendo espero que nos podramos ver la semana que viene.

Lady Sesshoumaru (se despide mientras come pochoclos XD)


	25. Chapter 25

Perdón pequeñas por al gran demora pero tuve problemas de índole personal bastante jodidos. Pero bueno ya esta intentare ser más punto la próxima semana.

Como ando muy apurada solo les dejare saludos a todas las que me escribieron prometo contestar ala próxima ves.

Tengo que agregar algo más:

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Mi dulce Anna (pequeña y preciosa princesa a la que amo con todo mi corazón FELIZ CUMPLE ANITA!)**

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Capitulo anterior. **_

_-Solo recuerda que no puedes exponerte todavía no sabemos que pueda pasarte._

_-¿Porque dice eso? _

_-¿Ryoma no pretenderás decirle?_

_-¿Decirme que? _

_-Bueno tarde o temprano lo sabrás…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que tú eres una persona conocida en el ambiente artístico- comento kaito con seriedad._

_-Yo…_

_-Si __**Tu**__ querido Shuichi_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo Nº 25 (siguiendo a mi pasado)**

Después de aquella afirmación por parte del moreno diseñador, ninguno de los tres dijo nada mas solo caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, obviamente que el más bajo quiso insistir para que le contaran que tanto sabían de su pasado.

Si debía sincerarse consigo mismo; El cerebro juvenil trabajaba a todo vapor con varias posibilidades y variables, pero al no obtener más datos en concreto, no podía sacar conclusiones acertadas y aunque quería averiguar un poco mas no tuvo oportunidad de cuestionar, ya que al no estar solos en el elevador tuvo que guardar silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Estando los tres en sus respectivas ubicaciones en el interior del elegante auto, el chibi volvió a retomar el tema porque necesitaba averiguar con una necesidad comprensible quien era así que incursionó en el tema pero como la única respuesta que obtuvo una respuesta caustica de su Onii-san.

-Escucha peque… es verdad que averiguamos algunas cosas – comentó kaito con una calma que en realidad no sentía.

-Dímelo entonces Aniki - pidió Shuichi con bastante ansiedad.

-Creo que es mejor que primero te hagamos la revisión médica y ya estando seguros de tu estado de salud te diré todo lo que sabemos ¿te parece? – intervino el oji azul mientras se detenía en un semáforo.

-¿Pero porque no ahora? – cuestionó el amatistas.

A estas alturas Shuichi estaba bastante alterado y era algo que en verdad no podía evitar. Todo su cuerpo lo demostraba ya que se había quietado el cinturón de seguridad y ahora estaba literalmente pegado a los asientos delanteros.

-Shu no queremos que algo malo te suceda - la mano de kaito se poso en la de su pequeño hermano quien estaba sujetó a una estresante situación – no estamos seguros de lo que te sucedería o como reaccionaríamos si te da alguna crisis - apretó el agarre - Mira como estas ahora - puntualizó.

-Pero… - Shu inhalo y exhalo intentando controlar ese torbellino que se genero en su interior olvidando ese punzante dolor que intentaba mantener a raya desde la mañana.

Sabía que ellos tenían razón no por nada lo cuidaron todo este tiempo, mas era casi imposible que su mente fuera a la velocidad de la luz, ideando quien sabe que retorcidas conclusiones. Y obviamente el sueño que había tenido esta mañana no ayudaba a calmarlo en absoluto.

-Escucha Shuichi – llamó Ryoma - esto es serio y lo sabes…- remarco con seriedad - tu mente no está bien - La voz de su cuñado volvió a sacarlo de ese torbellino sus ojos amatistas se encontraron con la mirada azul y profunda de el mayor a través del espejo retrovisor – Y antes que alegues que estas perfecto dime una cosa. ¿Porque te desmayaste ayer? – Cuestionó Ryo mientras volvió a poner atención al camino - Otra cosa importante es que has tenido varios sueños, me dijo kai-chan que soñaste con una hermana.

-HA! eso… - balbuceó el castañito mientras se sonrojaba - si bueno… no sé si es cierto o es algo de mi imaginación… - argumento mientras volvió a tomar asiento como era debido.

-En ocasiones la mente no quiere recordar – volvió a intervenir el mayor de los Leim - entonces el sub consiente nos muestra imágenes de nuestro pasado durante el sueño.

-Ho!... ya veo - El amatista guardo silencio por un largo rato ya que las palabras del castaño mayor lo habían perturbado, ya que si lo que afirmaba era cierto aquel sueño podía ser parte de su pasado.

Aquella gente con la que había soñado… ¿Acaso podría ser que en verdad fuera alguien conocido?. Más allá de eso lo que realmente agitó su corazón fue saber que él conocía aquel sujeto oscuro que hizo que su corazón se oprimiera con solo pensar que se alejaba.

Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al pecho porque la idea de sentir toda aquella angustia comenzó a pasarle factura, intento tranquilizarse, sabía que de nada le servía ponerse a pensar en eso pero no podía evitar el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Shu estas bien?- cuestiono el moreno con preocupación.

-Si Ryoma-kun no te preocupes solo estaba pensando – aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En que pensabas Ototo-chan? – quiso saber el oji negro.

-En los sueños – los dos mayores cruzaron miradas, con sincronía absoluta pensaban que el chibi no agregaría mas nada pero no fue así ya que al cabo de un instante agrego – ¿Nee Aniki podríamos pasar por una librería luego de salir del doctor?.

-¿Qué tipo de libros quieres leer? – pregunto Leim.

-Uno que hable sobre los sueños – contesto con algo de pena.

-Pues creo que tengo algunos en mi biblioteca – comentó en tono casual el mayor.

-¿De verdad?- el entusiasmo era casi tan tangible como el brillo de aquella mirada.

-Aja… - afirmo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Genial! – exclamó el amatista mientras sonreía feliz. Realmente era afortunado de tener a esas personas maravillosas a su lado, porque se sentía completamente cuidado y apoyado.

-Bueno ahora lo que vamos a hacer es consultar con el doctor si él no te ayuda a aclarar tus dudas pues te dejare leer todos los libros que tengo en mi biblioteca.

-Hai! – con renovada alegría Shuichi se puso a canturrea una canción mientras observaba el paisaje exterior cubierto de una capa de frio invernal.

Los esposos se observaron mientras sonreían en verdad temían mucho la posibilidad que algún recuerdo dañara a su pequeño protegido, pero era evidente que la vida de siempre tenía cosa buenas y malas.

Así que debían afrontar cada cosa con calma y aplomo para poder apoyar a su pequeño amigo en todo lo que se avecinaba.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

En la mano sostenía el moderno celular abierto, uno de los últimos regalos de su pequeño koibito. En la pantalla estaba escrito el mensaje hecho con las pequeñas letras que él veía una y otra vez.

Cada una de las palabras provocaban emociones casi incomprensibles para una persona tan racional como él. Más allí estaba, él, hacia un buen rato viendo y releyendo aquella siempre contestación a un mensaje cordial que había enviado primero.

Si aunque era difícil de creer fue Yuki Eiri quien tomo la iniciativa de la comunicación vía mensaje de texto, es sabido para muchos que el blondo no es muy adicto a ese aparatito infernal, pero no vio otro modo de hacerle llegar su preocupación a su niño, es que necesitaba hacerle llegar ese cariño que sentía por esa personita.

Porque estaba completamente seguro que si marcaba el número de su casa seguramente Aruma no le pasara el mensaje y mucho menos dejaría que Shu se aproximara contestarle la llamada. Ya se lo había advertido con todo lo que tenía y no estaba por provocar más la ira del sujeto, no es que le tuviera miedo ni nada, solo era prudente ya que ese tipo tenía bajo su protección a la única persona que realmente le importaba.

Fue esa una de las razones por las que había escrito ese mensaje inicial. Después de pensarlo por un momento, no vio nada de malo en que le mostrara su preocupación a la persona que amaba, así pues escribió el mensaje lo más breve posible.

"_Estimado Hikaru-kun:_

_Espero que en verdad lo que paso ayer no sea nada grave, comunícate conmigo cuando te sientas mejor así podremos salir a comer ese rico pastel de fresa que nos agrada a los dos, o tal vez quieras dar un paseo cerca del __**Hope.**_

_Uesugi Eiri._

_PD: En verdad me quede muy preocupado por ti_."

No era gran cosa el mensajito pensó vagamente luego de enviarlo pero es solo que él no era muy expresivo con sus propios sentimientos, a pesar de ser un renombrado escritor debía confesar que le costó bastante no extenderse demasiado en el texto y otra cosa a tener en cuenta era que no debía ser demasiado evidente. Ya que no pretendía alterar a su pequeño.

Porque si era cierto que tenía amnesia el debía ser cuidadoso con sus pasos sub siguientes. El daño con una mala acción por su parte podían causar en Shu algo irreversible, si no tenía cuidado con sus siguientes movimientos algo malo seguramente pasaría, y ya llevaba demasiada culpa acuestas como para agregar más peso del que ya cargaba.

Pensó nuevamente en su actitud con respecto a su estado actual de euforia tan evidente. Si alguien se enteraba de ese arranque emotivo que tuvo al recibir la respuesta, casi inmediata de su mensaje, seguramente se burlarían de él hasta su otra vida pero no pudo evitar el sentirse así.

Si bien él nunca fue de ser demostrativo siempre se preocupo por ese tonto con el que vivía. Claro está nunca se lo demostró abiertamente, suponiendo muchas cosas que debía certificar con palabras y acciones; He ahí uno de su más grandes errores.

Suponer y no demostrar, las consecuencias de su frio y distante carácter trajo como consecuencia la perdida de esa gran personita que lo llenaba de luz y calor. Y una agonía demasiado fuerte como para revivirla otra vez.

Pero esta vez no pasaría lo mismo, no señor, él estaría al pendiente de todas las necesidades que su pelusa rosa requiriera, aunque luego fuese tachado de un estúpido cursi, he incluso posesivo… Ya nada le importaba con tal de recuperar a su koi.

El mensaje que envió fue hecho poco después de que cortara con Leim-san, en cierto modo aquella conversación lo había dejado bastante preocupado, no estaba conforme con las vagas respuestas que el dio el castaño y a pesar de que le había dicho que el pasaría su mensaje estaba seguro que Aruma no lo permitiría, fue allí que volvió a abrir el obsequió que le diera Shuichi en su último cumpleaños.

Una muestra más de que ese Baka siempre pensaba en él casi con cada bocanada de aire, por eso su pecado era tan grande, y esa indiferencia con la que lo trataba lo estaba agobiando casi hasta sofocarlo, sabía era su imperfección que Shuichi no lo recordara a él y mucho menos nada de su pasado. Todo era por sus errores constantes, lo sabía perfectamente…

Y otra vez aquella tribulación sobre sus espaldas, inevitablemente sus ojos picaron a tal punto que casi se anegaron, tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas escaparan. Irónicamente en ese preciso momento comprendía mucho más a su niño. Tantas veces se había burlado de sus lagrimas, tantas otras lo había dejado llorar sin importarle un comino sus sentimientos.

Y ahora era él quien estaba allí con el corazón desbocado, casi a punto de gimotear, solo porque esa personita importante le había contestado su mensaje…

-Eiri eres un baka- murmuro para sí el escritor mientras intentaba controlarse.

_-"¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta de eso?"-_ cuestiono su conciencia.

-Tu cállate - ordeno mentalmente.

_-"Lee ingrato que me gustas mas cuando eres sentimental"- _se burlo al voz juvenil_._

-Hmmm - gruño mientras volvía su atención al mensaje. Regresó la sonrisa y olvidando que su conciencia también reía abiertamente por su actitud sentimental.

"_Eiri-san:_

_Perdona por preocuparte, ya me siento mejor, seguramente Kai-chan y Ryo-kun me tendrán unos días haciendo reposos pero no te preocupes a la primera oportunidad te invitare a pasear en el __**Hope**__. _

_Hikaru Leim._

_PD: realmente echo de menos salir a pasear contigo y EL PASTEL DE FRESA!" _

Si alguien hubiera visto su cara la leer la respuesta, seguramente hubiera sido tapa de la prensa sensacionalista o de algún tabloide amarillista, Yuki Eiri sonriendo y sonrojado. Era la foto del año! Y quien no pagaría por ver aquella imagen tan vulnerable de el renombrado escritor? (N/A: YO EMPAPELO LA CIUDAD MUAJAJA! XD)

Pero para su suerte o desgracia se encontraba solo en su cuarto, sonriendo aun retornó a releer aquellas pequeñas líneas, que según él tenían mucho significado. Porque Shu extrañaba estar con él y eso le daba ánimos para no bajar los brazos.

El ruido de algo rompiéndose le borro esa sonrisa idiota que se había formado en su boca sin que él pudiera evitarlo. ¿Cómo no sonreír con aquella muestra de afecto?, volvió su atención al celular releyó tuvo el mismo efecto en su interior, solo era una mera respuesta de cortesía, entonces si sabia eso ¿porque había reaccionado así? Cavilo un poco más…

La respuesta fue algo que esperaba, lo perturbador era esa su tonta reacción de quinceañera en verdad lo tenía consternado.

-¿Condenado baka que rayos me estás haciendo? – magullo con el corazón palpitante y suspirando se despeino su ordenada mata rubia.

En su interior sabía que su corazón estaba listo, como nunca antes, y estaba dispuesto a afrontar el reto frente de él. No iba a perder ninguna oportunidad, él necesitaba a su querido niño de regreso lo antes posible.

Teniendo eso claro intentó buscar una respuesta adecuada sin parecer desesperado, es que ya saben uno debe mantener el orgullo, la menos aunque sea un poco; sino dejaría de ser Yuki Eiri.

Tenía toda la intencion de responder con algo claro en mente y así arreglar una nueva cita con el castañito, más el grito del loco del conejo y unos chillidos de su estúpido hermano menor lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

A paso firme salió del cuarto para asesinar a ese par de desubicados entrometidos.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El matrimonio Seguchi estaba parado en la amplia puerta de la mansión, la señora de la casa lucia un hermoso traje de futura mamá, marcando lo avanzado de su gestación. El hombre frente a ella sonreía feliz mientras acariciaba a su retoño que aun yacía en el interior de su esposa. Luego beso a su mujer a forma de despedida, al separarse sonrió con sinceridad, tomo su portafolio de las femeninas manos mientras consultaba su reloj.

-¿Mika cuando tienes cita con el doctor?- cuestionó presuroso.

-Hoy pasado el medio día querido – respondió ella mientras acomodaba el exótico traje de su esposo.

-Veré si puedo ir – afirmó mientras bajaba un escalón.

-No te preocupes tanto amor solo ser aun control, no habrá ultra sonido esta vez – afirmó ella siguiéndolo a un paso más lento.

-Pero yo quiero estar cuando escuches el corazón del bebe – protestó él ya cerca de la limosina que lo esperaba como siempre puntual.

-Ok, te aviso cuando valla a la consulta así podrás encontrarme allá – ratificó ella mientras sonría complacida con la actitud que tenía su marido, se sentía muy bien que su esposo se preocupara por ella y su hijo.

-¿A qué hora es aproximadamente? – volvió a cuestionar mientras que esperaba que abrieran la puerta del vehículo.

-Después de la una de la tarde – confirmó ella sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Bien ahí estaré – Aseveró el para luego darle el último beso a su dama antes de salir rumbo a una reunión matutina de negocios.

-Nos vemos más tarde querido - saludo ella desde su lugar mientras veía al elegante vehículo alejarse.

En el interior de la limosina Tohma Seguchi sonreía más de lo habitual. El rubio estaba más que contento, había muchas cosas que lo ponían de tan buen humor, lo principal era el estado de salud de su esposa e hijo, por lo que le notaba la fecha del nacimiento seria en estos días.

Así que andaban alerta por muchas razones, en realidad no le gustaría que nada malo le pasara a su esposa mucho menos a su primogénito, así pues estaba muy bien preparado para la llegada de su heredero o heredera, ya que por más que insistió su esposa se negó a averiguar el sexo de la criatura, asique solo quedaba esperar un poco más para conocerlo.

Otra de las razones que lo ponían de tan excelente estado de ánimo, era la milagrosa aparición de Shindou-san. En verdad ese hecho elevaba su buen humor a un grado muy alto, había más de un motivo para esa euforia, interna debía señalar, la más importante a su punto de vista era Eiri…

Notó con claridad la reaparición de su temperamento tan característico en él, desafiando a todos y a todo lo que se pusiera enfrente oponiéndose para lograr su objetivo que no era otro que recuperar a su amante… o mejor dicho a su amor.

Es que había que reconocer lo que ya era evidente Eiri estaba enamorado de su artista estrella, pero eso era algo que él sabía desde hace mucho, solo que ver a su cuñado en esa postura tan evidente lo hacía sentir mucho mejor y más relajado.

Si, Eiri, había madurado y al parecer superó muchos obstáculos sentimentales, tanto del pasado como los nuevos que le representaban una relación seria, para comprender lo que realmente sentía por el joven Shindou.

Signo claro de todo aquello era el modo en que había enfrentado al protector de Shuichi. Si bien el joven Aruma se había impuesto, eso no detuvo la decisión de su cuñado de hecho puntualizo las ganas de afrontar este nuevo desafío.

Otro punto importante era que Shindou Shuichi siempre fue la llave del éxito, empresarialmente hablando, rescindir tantos contratos, giras y todo eso había casi llevado su compañía a estar en números rojos.

Mas este surgimiento volvería a poner en marcha la corporación, el dilema actual era ver si el joven pelirosa podría volver a afrontar el escenario. Pero por lo pronto no pensaba en eso sino en los beneficios que tendría a futuro.

-Espero verte pronto trabajando Shindou-san, aunque eso a Eiri-san lo le agradara mucho - murmuro mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A pesar de la tranquila apariencia que el semblante trigueño mostraba, era evidente que no se sentía complacido por la larga espera que ya llevaban allí sentados. Era más que comprensible su estado actual ya que llevaban más de hora y media allí sentados.

Fue por eso que Aruma fue a preguntar cuál era el motivo de tanta demora, la respuesta que recibió no le agrado a él mucho menos al híper inquieto muchacho de ojos amatistas.

-¿Porque tengo que seguir esperando?- cuestionó el chibi bufando.

-Ya te lo dije chibi el doctor está en una urgencia tendrás que esperar.- volvió a insistir el recién llegado.

-Ufff… - exhalo el aire de sus pulmones con mucha frustración, la necesidad de saber su identidad era tan evidente, mas la terquedad de sus protectores hacia que esa espera fuese mucho más frustrante.

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas a mi revisión y después volvemos a ver si ya te atienen?- sugirió Kaito en un intento desesperado por calmar a su amigo.

-sí creo que eso va a ser lo mejor que estar aquí aguantando tus gruñidos, ¿nee enano?- argumento Ryoma.

-Si supongo que está bien- suspiro el mentado chibi, sabía que no se podía seguir angustiando su dolor de cabeza estaba controlado pero no al punto de desaparecer y toda esta agitación no ayudaba, así pues decidió ponerle un poco de buena onda al asunto.

-Vamos Ototo-chan no te pongas mal – el mayor abrazo a su hermano para brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba – Anda sonríe –pidió con dulzura.

-Tienes razón - afirmo regalándole esa radiante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba - anda vamos a ver si está bien mi sobrinito.

-Hai.

Los tres caminaron por los pasillos nuevamente a la zona de recepción para registrarse y ser atendidos por el especialista correspondiente. Les fue indicado subir al segundo piso de la clínica y hacia allí fueron, después de volver a registrar su llegada se ubicaron en el pasillo donde eran observados por la gran mayoría de mujeres en diferentes estados de gestación.

Cuando el joven Leim fue llamado para la consulta tanto Shu como Ryo intentaron entrar con él, pero una enfermera los detuvo afirmando que solo le era permitido al esposo entrar como acompañante. Así que Shu argumento que iría ala cafetería.

-Está bien no se preocupen por mí –dijo el castaño menor.

-Pero… - intento protestar Kaito.

-Tranquilo Aniki yo estaré en la cafetería esperándolos – afirmo con clama el peque.

-Bueno entonces yo iré contigo- aseveró el oji azul.

-claro que no- corto el más bajo de inmediato - aquí la prioridad es mi sobrino y dejen de hacer perder el tiempo a el doctor y vallan los están esperando – puntualizó en broma.

-Está bien- gruño Ryoma no muy convencido y empujo a su esposo al interior del consultorio antes de que comenzara a protestar.

Shu suspiraba frustrado mientras se dirigía hacia la zona marcada ubicada cerca de la zona comercial, pensaba tomar algo como un jugo de naranja y tal vez mandarle un mensaje a Eiri-san para ver cuándo podrían ir a navegar en el _**Hope**_, pero algo llamo su atención. Pestaño extrañado al ver una chica sonreír a un joven castaño un poco más alto que el.

Atónito y confuso observo su pasar por la vereda, sin tiempo a pensar el porqué comenzó a seguirlos, primero a través de los cristales que los separaba luego salió y los vio alejarse, había algo tan peculiar en aquella castañita y su sonrisa.

No estaba seguro pero tenía un aire a aquella niña que había soñado, tal vez ella lo conociera aunque no estaba muy seguro de fiarse de su mente. Con calma casi espectral marco un paso continuo, ubicándose siempre fuera del alcance visual de la pareja que iba muy acaramelada y feliz.

-Es extraño - murmuro Shu oculto tras los lentes negros.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maiko estaba contenta, en compañía de su pareja entraron a un supermercado cercano a su hogar. Syusuke era tan lindo con ella que a fuerza de atenciones y mimos la saco de su depresión.

La noche anterior había sido ajetreada y por eso terminaron durmiendo en el departamento de él. Ahora de regreso a su amada casa se detenían para comprar víveres.

-¿Que vas a cocinar?- cuestionó él.

-No sé ¿qué quieres comer?

-Mmm…- su cara estaba pensativa, de pronto sonrió - Lo que sea que tu cocines estará bien.

-Por decir eso te cocinare tu platillo favorito - Maiko se puso en puntas de pie y beso al mejilla de su Koi para luego alejarse un poco.

Syusuke observo a su novia ir de un lugar a otro, en busca de cosas frescas y sanas, elegir las verduras y carnes era algo tan común, pero verla a ella así tan calma y feliz hacia que se sintiera completamente pleno.

De repente su propia sonrisa se borró, en una acción inconsciente se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla, suspiró profundo y se pregunto si como había prometido estaba cumpliendo la palabra que el dio a su cuñado. La vibración de su celular lo saco de esas cavilaciones, leyó el contenido del mensaje y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Sucede algo Syusuke?- cuestionó de repente la joven Shindou.

-Ho!...Maiko me asustaste – confesó el universitario.

-Hay algún problema?- insistió en saber.

-Bueno es que me acaban de recordar que debo presentar un trabajo que se llevará el setenta y cinco por ciento de la nota final del semestre.

-No lo has hecho?

-Sí pero lo olvide en mi departamento - manifestó con las mejillas acaloradas.

-Ya veo…- suspiro ella aliviada de que el asunto no sea tan grave - entonces no hay problema ve por tu trabajo y yo hare las compras.- afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Esto es importante Syusuke-kun – volvió a insistir ella – así que debes hacerlo, no me voy a morir por cargar unos cuantos víveres, ve que te espero en casa con algo riquísimo.

-Está bien – acepto por fin - no tardo vale?

-Si ve - Maiko le dio un fugaz beso, a su koi, de despedida y lo vio desaparecer.

Bien compro todo y lo pago ya con los alimentos y uno que otro chocolate salió rumbo a su casa. Ya hacia varis odias que los reporteros no daban señales de vida, eso le dio cierta libertad de movimiento.

Pensó en el menú que prepararía, seguramente algo ligero, hizo malabares para abrir la puerta y no tirar nada, una vez dentro dejo todo sobre la gran mesada, estaba guardando todo cuando se ollao el timbre de la puerta. Presurosa corrió a atender seguramente Syusuke se había olvidado sus llaves.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Los dedos se habían cansado de marcar el numero, una y otra vez, siempre la misma respuesta. La contestadora repetía el horrible mensaje.

"_El numero solicitado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura, por favor después de la señal deje un mensaje."_

-No hay caso – magullo Leim con frustración mientras observaba a su pareja ir y venir como león enjaulado.

-Como ya te conté cuando fui por él a la cafetería, me dijeron que nadie con su descripción había estado allí - gruño Ryo que no se dejaba de culpar por a ver dejado solo al chibi.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido? – se volvió a preguntar el castaño mientras intentaba no romper en llanto.

-No habrá ido a ver a ese tipo verdad? – refunfuño de repente el oji azul.

-¿Con Uesugi-san? – Cuestiono Kai y Ryo asintió - ¿Tú crees?

Esa era una posibilidad muy grande, que tal si Yuki Eiri lo había llamado mientras ellos estaban en la consulta. ¿Y si el chibi había ido a su encuentro? ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo por la imprudencia del tipo? Ya había pasado una vez y si en esta ocasión las consecuencias eran irreversibles…

-¿Tiene s el numero de celular verdad? – pregunto Aruma.

-Si lo agende cuando me lo dio Shu - repuso el castaño mientras abría su celular y llamaba

-Sera mejor que lo traiga de regreso o sabrá realmente quien soy yo- gruño el más alto mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños cerrados en su propia palma.

-Está llamando – anuncio

-_Si_ – respondió una vos profunda desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Uesugi-san?

-_Leim-san es usted?_

-Si

-_Le paso algo a Shuichi?_- cuestiono con urgencia apenas contenida.

-El no está con usted verdad?

-_No…_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lo había hecho! – se gritó así mismo casi exaltando con su acción, para luego taparse la boca al notar que podía llamar la atención.

Si, por fin se había animado, luego de tanto rodeos y dudas había llamado a la puerta de aquella casa.

No entendía su propio accionar pero en verdad necesitaba saber quién era esa chica, por eso vio una oportunidad maravillosa cuando el joven que al acompañaba la dejo sola en aquel mini mercado. Una vez que la vio entrar decidió llamar y preguntarle directamente pero sus temores y dudas habían echo que no tuviera el coraje de llamarla en la calle. Sin embargo la había seguido y visto entrar en aquella viviendo.

Le tomos algunos minutos decidirse, tenía que hacerlo a lo sumo lo tratarían de loco y lo sacarían a patadas? Que mas podrían hacerle? Dudas y más dudas la verdad no sabía con exactitud el porqué de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Así pues al fin decidió tocar y espero, su ansiedad se acrecentó al oír la melodiosa voz femenina que le anunciaba que venía a abrir la puerta. A punto estuvo de irse pero el sonido del cerrojo lo paralizo.

-Ya voy!- dijo.

-…- Shu guardo silencio porque en verdad no sabía qué hacer o que decir, su mente intentaba encontrar las palabra adecuadas o al menos una explicación razonable.

-¿Te volviste a olvidar la llave Syusuke?- dijo ella al abrir la puerta sin percatarse de quién era en realidad la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-…- no supo que contestar seguramente lo confundió con el joven que la acompañaba, asique opto por una retirada elegante tal vez otro día podría volver cuando aclarara sus propias ideas.

-Ho! Perdón- dijo ella algo acalorada – Lo confundí con mi prometido – sus grandes ojos verdes lo observaron – Que desea señor…

-Ettoo… pues vera…- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras se giraba para enfrentar a la dama. Ella se mostro curiosa ante aquel joven de lentes oscuros.

-Si dígame…

-Este…- Shuichi se sintió incomodo con aquellos lentes oscuros así que se los quieto para ver con mas claridad a su interlocutora sonriendo agrego – Disculpa yo quería preguntarte si…

-No… puede ser…- la escucho decir, lo siguiente que hizo fue desmayarse.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: ya se, ya se… es para el homicidio tantos días esperando y yo lo dijo ahí, pero ya saben me encanta el suspenso y como verán esto está cada vez más candente.

La verdad es que me esforcé muchísimo para terminarlo, ahora espero que ustedes me den su opinión de este capítulo.

Sin más y para aclarar algo más, me preguntaron que **eran Pochoclos**, bueno es maíz inflado esos los que se comen en el Cine, no sé cómo los llamaran en su país ^^" Aclarado el punto pues mis saludos a todos.

Mil beso pequeños Lady Sesshoumaru se despide


	26. Chapter 26

Y entonces dijeron esta chica seguramente no actualizara pronto…

Pero que va aquí estoy mírenme (salta cual canguro loco agitando los brazos una y otra vez XD) y saben? en un día súper mega especial… pero hablaremos de eso luego, ahora quiero saludar a mis dulces lectoras que siempre están allí dándome animo. Muchas gracias a ustedes por continuar leyendo, de verdad amo sus comentarios... Besos ya abrazos a : **Nickitaelime, Vampirestar, Lorena**, **Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi** y a la dulce **Anako-chan**….

Ahora una dedicatoria especial. (Angie saca un súper mega cartel) A ANGELES CON AMOR!!! (MI MAMI n/n) PORQUE ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS. TE AMO MAMI LINDA!

Los saludos finales abajo nos vemos luego. Que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 26 (Yo soy… ¿Shuichi Shindou?)**

Acababa de cortar; La comunicación fue muy concisa y directa, lo único que tenía en claro de ella, era el echo de que Shuichi había desaparecido de la clínica donde supuestamente lo habían llevado para hacerle un chequeo dado el fuerte impacto, emocional, que había tenido el encuentro en NG record. Y ahora ellos no sabían donde estaba su pequeño ángel. El corazón de Yuki latía cada vez mas rápido y no era para menos.

Después de todo el desastre que tuvo que afrontar con esos bakas de marca mayúscula y ahora la llamada de Leim-san no lo había dejado muy sosegado que digamos.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder pensar pero lo único que tenía en mente fueron los momentos antes de la llamada…

**Flash back…**

Lo que vio al salir del cuarto lo hizo reaccionar casi de forma irracional, como consecuencia de la escena que halló empujo a los dos, fuera de su casa, sin esperar ninguna explicación por el caos que los rodeaba.

-¡Largo! -ladró sin mas, cuando al fin consiguió que los dos traspasaran el umbral de su hogar.

-Pero aniki- intentó protestar el menor de los Uesugi, en un trivial ensayo de dar una explicación espontánea, pero la severa mirada de su hermano detuvo todo vocablo de disculpa.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta de asesinarte a ti y a tu amante - ordenó sin más el blondo.

-Lo siento mucho Yuki-chan – intervino el cantante - es que Kumu-chan quería cocinarte un pastel, pero no es bueno en la cocina y…

La puerta se cerró en la cara de ambos, el rostro de Tatsuha se puso rojo del coraje e intento protestar golpeando la puerta pero la mano de su pareja lo detuvo.

-Perdona todo el lió – volvió a insistir con vos clara el oji azul - Si necesitas algo por favor no dudes en búscanos, nosotros queremos ver a Shu-chan feliz y sabemos que él solo lo es cuando esta contigo - comentó con seriedad el vocalcita de NG con su habitual y electrizante personalidad madura.

Como respuesta aquella afirmación tan franca la puerta se abrió y el peluche de conejo voló y se estampo en la cara de Ryuchi - aquí tienes a tu entupida mascota y ahora lárguense que los vecinos llamaran a la policía si siguen gritando en el pasillo.

-Muchas gracias Yuki-chan – exclamó Ryu nuevamente en su faceta de niño de ojos brillantes mientras abrazaba a su lindo conejito.

-Nos vemos hermano cuídate y en verdad si nos necesitas llámanos – secundo el monje sonriendo nuevamente mientras abrazaba a su koi para escoltarlo hacia el ascensor.

Después de ese episodio y ver que desaparecían dentro del elevador a ese par de… ya no tenía buenos calificativos para ellos, suspirando Eiri volvió a cerrar la puerta y enfrentarse a los rastros del desastre, suspiro con frustración…

Con antipatía se había puesto a ordenar el desastre que habían dejado en su querida cocina, según ellos para hacerle un pastel – Ja! patrañas – magulló ya que lo único que vio fue harina, o mejor dicho engrudo, regado por todos lados.

La faena fue complicada, he intento no pensar el porque la famosa mezcla estaba pegada hasta en el techo. Musitando improperios, con los dientes apretados, hacia su hermano y maniático pederasta (dícese –Ryuichi) se dedico a ordenar y limpiar. Le llevo un par de horas hacer que su moderna cocina volviera a tomar su forma original.

Conforme, por fin, con el resultado de la limpieza tomo un poco de café que había quedado preparado del desayuno y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, esperando disfrutar de un momento de paz para así poder pensar en su siguiente movimiento con respecto a su niño.

Aun no acababa su taza de café cuando el celular sonó con insistencia. Estuvo apunto de colgar al no reconocer el numero, era evidente que tal vez… pero algo le decía que era importante así que contesto con recelo.

-_Si_ – respondió con su habitual tono impersonal.

-¿Uesugi-san?- la voz de Leim-san llego a sus tímpanos erizando su medula, mi temor se acrecentó sin saber porque.

-¿_Leim-san es usted?_ – cuestioné aun sabiendo que la respuesta era positiva, solo era para ratificar lo que ya sabia y que no fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Si – respondió simplemente dejando que el silencio nos envolviera a los dos, era desesperante casi agónico.

-¿_Le paso algo a Shuichi?_- cuestionó con urgencia apenas contenida. Algo malo estaba sucediéndole a Shu y él lo presentía muy en mi interior.

-El no está con usted ¿verdad?- lo escucho preguntar con un tono esperanzado.

-_No…- _respondí con el corazón a mil por hora._- ¿Porque me pregunta eso? ¿Sucede algo malo Leim-san?_

-Veras… lo que paso fue…

Solo bastaron un par de palabras de lo sucedido para que Eiri se diera cuenta que algo no estaba bien, la preocupación de Leim era genuina y por lo tanto la información llego a mi cerebro con una velocidad abrumadora.

Ellos en verdad no tenían ni idea de donde estaba mi querubín. Con vos extrañamente alterada intercambiaron un par de palabras más y quedaron de acuerdo en hablase dentro de una hora aproximadamente.

**Fin del flash back**…

Casi de inmediato al concluir la llamada salio disparado a las calles de Tokio. Una vez en su auto pensó a donde podría estar su pequeño, habían paseado tanto, de repente una idea vaga tomo forma. No estaba seguro de donde podría estar pero como había mencionado el _**Hope**_ en el mensaje se le ocurrió que habría ido allí ya que la anterior vez que había salido de la clínica se encontraron en ese lugar, así que apretó el acelerador de su auto y hacia allí se dirigió.

Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo volvió a marcar el numero del celular de Shu, entonces la entupida maquina le dio ese mensaje grabado.

-Baka- gruño fastidiado con todos y con todo.

Seria mejor que nada malo le llegar a pasar a su koi, porque esos dos si lo conocerían. No podía creer que lo hayan perdido en una clínica. Apretó el volante hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, las ganas de fumar lo estaban casi estrangulando, pero no podía detenerse no ahora necesitaba conseguir la ubicación de SU Shuichi pero ¡YA!.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Los esposos Aruma Leim en ese precisó momento estaban ubicados en el Hall central de la moderna clínica, donde ambos se organizaban para hacer una búsqueda meticulosa por el interior y los alrededores de la clínica.

-¿A donde nos dirigimos primero? – cuestionó un irritado oji azul.

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos al departamento, después no se los alrededores. – sugirió kaito.

-No amor será mejor que volvamos a revisar en la cafetería, y en el piso superior donde estaba el consultorio del doctor que debía ver el enano - puntualizó Ryoma.

-Sí y tal vez los jardines externos – secundo luego de un momento.

-Es mas que probable que se halla dormido bajo alguna sombra – bromeo el mayor mientras comenzaba la marcha.

-Hai - afirmó el castaño con algo de dudas, no sabia porque pero aquella desaparición tenía cierto parecido con la vez en la que se encontró con su antigua pareja y el no quería que le pasara nada malo, pero tampoco podía decirle eso a su koibito ya que eso alteraría mucho mas de lo que estaba.

-¿Kai-chan que pasa? – llamo desde una distancia considerable.

-No… nada – alegó el interpelado mientras caminaba para alcanzarlo.

-¿Seguro? – los zafiros observaron con fijeza a aquel semblante algo desmejorado.

-Si estoy bien vamos – tomo la mano de su pareja y comenzó a caminar y entraron en el primer ascensor.

-¿Por dónde buscara ese tipo?- cuestionó de repente el oji azul.

-Dijo que iría al Hope.

-Mmm.....… - magulló sin agregar nada mas, no le gustaba que ese tipo encontrará primero a Shu, pero tampoco podía negar el echo que el estuviera buscándolo reluciera mucho el rango de búsqueda.

-Se escuchaba preocupado – comentó furtivamente Leim.

-Aun así es una calamidad de persona – gruño el diseñador mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara a destino. Le gustaba mucho menos que kaito apoyara la relación que parecían tener el pequeño y el escritor, sabía que su esposo era un romántico sin límite.

-Pero ama a Shu – insistió en agregar el más bajo. Aruma elevo los ojos al cielo invocando a Kami-sama para que le diera paciencia.

-Eso lo veremos - gruño entre dientes, las puertas se abrieron tomo la mano de su Koi diciendo - ahora muévete!

-Esta bien…

Ambos bajaron del elevador, con al esperanza de cruzarse nuevamente con su alocado protegido.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Tan solo hizo lo que le pareció correcto en aquel momento, no estaba seguro de que a la joven le apeteciera permanecer tirada ahí en el umbral de su casa.

Con una fuerza que ni él sabia que tenía había sujetado a la muchacha de castaño cabello y entro en la residencia con ella en brazos, cerrando la puerta con el pie derecho. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que este lugar se veía realmente como un hogar calido.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando volver su mente a donde debía; aún haciendo equilibrio se quito los zapatos y entro en aquel pequeño y hogareño recibidor. Brusco con avidez un lugar a donde recostar a la jovencita. La observó con el seño fruncido por fin notó que la respiración, de ella, era bastante normal eso indicaba que solo estaba desmayada y no se había golpeado en el momento de descompensarse.

-Menos mal que había podido atraparla antes de que su cabeza golpeará contra le marco de la puerta - pensó mientras observaba su alrededor.

Unos pasos más y encontró un sillón lo bastante amplio para que ella estuviera cómodo. Luego de acomodarla lo mejor que podía la dejo allí y busco la cocina, necesitaba ponerle paños fríos para a ver si reaccionaba.

Fue un episodio muy raro en verdad porque la chiquilla tan solo lo vio a la cara para ponerse totalmente pálida, como si él fuera un fantasma o algún espectro, entonces pafff… callo al piso. Mentalmente, Shuichi, agradeció el hecho de que Kai-chan y Ryo-kun insistieran en enseñarles primeros auxilios sino el habría entrado en pánico también.

Rebuscó en los cajones de aquella cocina ordenada y pulcra, encontró unos paños blancos que remojo en la canilla con agua fría, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacerla reaccionar, sino tendría que rebuscar en los cuartos de baños hasta hallar sales para hacerla reaccionar.

Camino por la cocina con cierta clase de familiaridad, que ni el mismo creía, con ese sentimiento creciente en su interior fue hasta la jovencita se sentó en el borde del sillón y colocó con suavidad el paño en al frente. La muchacha suspiro complacida por aquella acción, esa reacción tan dulce hizo que Shu sonriera.

Espero con paciencia a que ella abriera los ojos o diera muestras de reaccionar, sino tendría que llamar a sus amigos para pedirle algún consejo.

De repente abrió sus enormes ojos amatistas tanto como ellos lo dejaban, seguramente Kai y Ryo estarían preguntándose donde estaba. Y él ahí sin avisar su paradero, trago grueso al comprender su grave error.

Porque ya le habían advertido que ese tipo de actos ponían muy nerviosos a sus tomodachis. De inmediato tomó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo abrió, pero grande fue su sorpresa la ver que estaba apagado. Frunció el seño al intentar prenderlo y no obtener el resultado que quería.

Estuvo a punto de blasfemar como un pirata cuando el quejido de la muchacha lo volvió a la realidad. Presto atención a ella, que acababa de sentarse con el paño aun cubriendo su cara.

-¿Syusuke que me paso? - cuestionó algo turbada – sabes que tuve un sueño realmente muy perturbador… - continuo con voz burlona - soñé que mi Aniki estaba parado en la puerta de entrada justo cuando yo… - se quito el velo que cubría sus precioso ojos color esmeralda y se volvió a quedar pasmada. Pestaño varias veces porque no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo, su mente al fin se había dejado llevar por sus propios sentimientos y ese era le resultado.

Sonrío tontamente e intento controlar las lagrimas que le nublaban al vista - ¿estoy aun soñando verdad? – Dijo en voz alta – pero… como siempre cuando intentó tocarte desaparecerás ¿verdad Onii-chan?- la castaña desesperada se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Improvistamente una calida mano se poso en sus extremidades, un voz sumamente conocida llego a sus oídos estremeciéndola aun más.

-Tranquila…- susurró él, y de inmediato la voz masculina y serena se hizo oír haciendo que el pobre corazón femenino se acelero sin querer.

-No puede ser… - musitó ella mientras volvía a enfocar en aquel rostro tan gentil de tez trigueña, el color del cabello era diferente al igual que el corte y peinado, pero aun así esos ojos era inconfundibles, tan únicos como la persona que los lucia aquella sonrisa inocente. Extendió la mano con miedo a que de repente desapareciera, y al tocar la calida mejilla no pudo contener el llanto – Eres tu…

Shuichi no sabia que hacer o decir, o sea el tenía toda la intención de tranquilizarla y como jugarreta del destino ahora ella lloraba con más dolor, no soporto eso y sintió que era dominado por una inexplicable necesidad de calmar a aquella muchacha por lo que la abrazo intentando así darle el valor y la calma que parecía necesitar.

El cuerpo de ella se sacudió por el llanto, el organismo del pequeño amatista fue comprimido por un abrazo desesperado, las manos de la joven apretaban con desesperación su espalda. El llanto que a un principio pareció interminable fue cesando progresivamente, pero el agarre aun persistía.

Con una mueca dulce, Shuichi intento separarse sin éxito, con extrema calma busco las manos en su espalda una vez que las sostuvo entre sus manos las oprimió un poco para hacerle entender que no se iría a ningún lado, unos segundo después se volvieron a mirar frente a frente.

-¿En verdad eres tú?- cuestionó ella aun con miedo.

-¿Tu sabes… Sabes quien soy? – pregunto él lleno de esperanza.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

La pareja estaba parada en el pasillo del departamento, el mayor sostenía el picaporte e intentaba convencer a su koibito de que pasara un momento para poder tomar algo mientras sus amigos llegaban.

-Anda no tengas miedo pasa - dijo el moreno de lentes- no voy a morderte - bromeo el mayor.

-No te tengo miedo- puntualizó el oji café, la ceja derecha del mayor se levanto a muestra de escepticismo, el mas bajo suspiro para luego agregar - Bueno paso… pero solo un momento… sabes que quedamos de vernos con Hiroshi y K-san en una hora - comentó Suguru pasando por fin por aquel umbral.

-Solo quería que tomáramos un té, tu y yo juntos, antes que ese par de exhibicionistas aparezcan y ya no nos dejaran en paz - comentó Sakano sentándose en el saloncito de su departamento.

-Es cierto que no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos últimamente - secundo el tecladista mientras se sentaba junto a su pareja - al menos no como cuando estaba de gira con los conciertos.

-Si- afirmó el mayor abrazo a su koi pegándolo a el- Además con este revuelo de la mágica aparición de Shindou-kun toda la compañía esta de cabeza… - comentó el productor quitándose los lentes para presionar su tabique nasal.

-Mi primo te esta haciendo trabajar como loco ¿verdad?- cuestionó con enfado el peli verde.

-No me quejo… - aseguro Sakano mientras observaba de lado el semblante serio de su niño.

-Deberías… - gruño Suguru bastante fastidiado.

-Es mejor así… - volvió a insistir.

-¿Acaso te gusta que no nos veamos? ¿Tanto te aburres conmigo? – cuestionó el concertista con enfado, mientras enfrentaba a su novio.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto - argumentó Shöri con una calma impropia en el.

-Entonces porque estas todo el tiempo besándole los pies a mi primo no me gusta – confesó por fin.

-Noto ciertos celos - se burlo el de lentes.

-Claro que no…- exclamó ofuscado – bueno…

-Dime lo que sientes, no te calles nada, eso no es bueno para ti dime lo que piensas - insistió el mayor.

-Bueno… si hay algo que no me gusta- manifestó por fin.

-¿Y que es?

-No me gusta como el te trata y como tu le respondes como si fueras un tonto, tu y yo sabemos que no es así.

-Pero mi niño – Sakano extendió la mano y lo atrajo sentándolo mejor sobre su regazo - no sabes que todo lo que hago es para conseguir que Seguchi-san no piense que soy un inútil y que en verdad soy un buen partido para ti- beso la punta de la respingada nariz - todo lo que yo hago es por ti.

-¿Por mi?

-¡Claro!- beso una mejilla y luego la otra - ¿por quien mas lo haría?

No hubo mas palabras por un largo rato los besos se hicieron mas apasionados llevando casi a la desesperación, las manos ciertamente habían tomado un rumbo bastante atrevido haciendo que los gemidos no se hicieran esperar.

Cuando el calor de los cuerpos fue sofocante y ambos comenzaron a sacarse la ropa estorbosa liberando a si la dermis sensible y deseosa de un contacto más febril, pero el timbre del portero sonó con insistencia sobresaltándolos a ambos.

-Demonios - magullo el productor de Bad Luck rompiendo el beso con renuencia.

-No habrás Shöri-kun… Onegai – murmuró el moreno mientras besaba el cuello de su amante llamando así la atención del mayor.

La ronda de besos y caricias volvió a ser retomada con más ansiedad, pero esta vez fue el celular de Suguru el que interrumpió nuevamente el rito.

-Contesta - pidió el mayor quien intentaba recuperar algo de aire.

-Pero es solo un mensaje Shöri… - ronroneo el pequeño.

-Tal vez sea importante – sugirió el hombre de ojos oscuros con una sonrisa atrevida en su cara.

-Esta bien – frustrado el joven Fujisaki fue hasta su chaqueta que había quedado tirada en alguna parte de la habitación, abrió el celular y leyó - maldita sea – dijo mientras se acercaba presuroso hacia su koi – Es de Hiro-chan me avisa que K esta subiendo junto con el.

Ambos se pusieron de pie en busca de su desparramado atuendo. Apenas se habían acomodado un poco la ropa cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó insistente, Suguru se arreglo el pelo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - ya va!!!

De nuevo el timbre repiqueteó insistente haciendo que el pobre Sakano sufriera un pre infarto. Casi de inmediato el menor abrió la puerta gruñendo - ¿acaso no sabes esperar K-san?

-Yes, but me gusta atrapar a traviesos de manos largas – comentó con una sonrisa picara instalada en su cara.

-No... No sé de… que estás hablando - balbuceó un acalorado menor.

-Tu sonrojo no ayuda para nada Sugu-chan – pico el pelirrojo riendo abiertamente.

-Hiro!- exclamó el avergonzado muchacho.

-Ya tranquilo – dijo el manager - ¿ where is your fogoso amante?

-He? – el semblante del pobre tecladista se puso cada vez peor, parecía un semáforo.

-Si ese de las manos largas mira como te dejo la ropa - determinó el guitarrista.

-WAAA!!!- exclamó el castaño mientras intentaba vanamente acomodarse un poco mas su atuendo.

- Ambos dejen de molestarlo - pidió Sakano con el semblante serio, que hacia acto de aparición desde la cocina a pesar de el tiempo que trascurrió, el mayor estaba sin lentes, tenía la camisa desarreglada abierta algunos botones, despeinado y según pensaba Suguru se veía muy sexy.

-No te pongas posesivo querido amigo que solo es una broma - explicó el rubio de coleta.

-No se que placer sientes al incomodar a Suguru-kun – el tono de voz que uso era serio y masculino, se acerco al acalorado Fujisaki que se quedo estupefacto al ser abrazado por su pareja, era raro verlo tan serio- No me gusta - puntualizo.

-Tranquilo Shöri-kun solo queríamos divertirnos un rato – Nakago hizo de mediador entre su koi y su amigo.

-Si, no pasa nada vez estoy bien –a firmo un preocupado Suguru mientras ponía una mano en la cara de su pareja para llamar así su atención.

-Esta bien…- dijo el hombre de ojos café luego de observar a su koi.

-Well, ¿que tal un café antes de salir? – pregunto el descarado gringo que no se había inmutado por las palabras del moreno.

-Sígueme – pidió el anfitrión desapareciendo en al cocina.

Los dos mayores se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio, los dos menores se quedaron parados uno alado del otro atónitos ante la reacción el productor del grupo Bad Luck.

-Me dio miedo – confesó Hiro.

-Es la segunda vez que actúa así- recordó Suguru.

-¿La primera cuando fue?

-Durante una presentación en Canadá – recordó - Después de esta un grupo de jovencitos intento obligarme a ir con ellos a una fiesta privada.

-¿Y que paso?

-Mejor no te lo digo así aprendes a cerrar al boca y no molestas tanto.

-He?

-Yo no digo nada de tus actos impúdicos con cierto rubio degenerado.- acuso aun acalorado.

-Jejejeje perdón Sugu-chan es que te ves lindo apenado - tomo ambas mejillas y las estiró.

-Hay eso dolió - se quejo el mas bajo mientras se liberaba.

-Me perdonas si o no?

-Esta bien te perdono – acepto suspirando – Pero quiero que entiendas un poco es divertido pero ustedes dos se pasan.

-Perdón - insistió en decir el pelirrojo.

-Anda olvida eso y ahora vamos a ver que hacen esos dos.

-Hai

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryoma y Kaito se encontraban nuevamente en el departamento de su querido cantante. Ambos estaban completamente agotados, especialmente el castaño, que sufrió un bajón de presión y tuvo que ser cargado por su esposo hasta su antiguo hogar, por pedido de Leim se encontraban allí, ya que este quería estar al pendiente de cualquier llamada o tal vez con algo de suerte al fin Shu apareciera en la casa.

A pesar de su malestar inicial, el oji negro se negaba a quedarse más tiempo esperando, ya que no toleraba el hecho de que su Ototo estuviera perdido o secuestrado… miles de ideas macabras se formaban mientras el tic tac del reloj parecía repicar con más fuerza en el ambiente silencioso.

-NO necesito descansar – gruño desde su ubicación intentando incorporarse.

-Tu te quedas ahí recostado - ordenó le oji azul – Y no hagas que me enfade – puntualizo el Aruma ignorando aquel rostro lastimero que le había puesto su Koibito.

-Pero Ryoma quien sabe donde estará mi Ototo-chan – murmuro apenas.

-Ya me va a oír ese pequeño ingrato –exploto Ryo, de un salto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras el monologo daba comienzo, ese que había estado repitiendo desde que salieron de la clínica - no es la primera vez que nos hace esto, tiene la maldita costumbre de preocuparnos de esta manera atroz, si quería al salir, al menos nos haría avisado que esta bien y no inquietarnos de esta forma, maldita sea espera que lo vea.

Por su parte el castaño intentaba controlar aquel ataque de ansiedad que estaba teniendo en ese preciso instante, si no se calmaba el bebe podría sufrir algún daño, ya se lo había dicho el doctor.

El embarazo masculino es un poco más complicado que el femenino y requería un poco más de atención y menos tensión. Pero en algo tenía razón su esposo, su hermano no estaba ayudando en nada a que el se tranquilizara y ese dolor punzante comenzaba a ser bastante intenso.

-Ryo…- llamo el oji negro desde su posición - Escúchame amor… - insistió en decir apretando los dientes mientras observaba el ir y venir de su amante – Ryoma – insistió.

Nada Aruma solo iba y venia magullando una lista larga de cosas que le haría apenas Shu pasara por al puerta de aquel departamento. Kaito no aguantó más, así que tomo aire y exhaló su llamado a todo pulmón.

–¡Maldita sea Ryoma Yumi Aruma hazme caso!- grito el exaltado castaño.

El mencionado volteo y observo a su esposo bastante desmejorado corrió hasta el y se acuclilló para verlo de cerca, sudaba mucho y en su rostro se veía que no se sentía lo que digamos muy bien.

-¿Que sucede? – quiso saber.

-Llévame a la clínica por favor – pidió el mas bajo sujetándose su estomago – Rápido amor…

-Kai…to…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maiko no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, como era posible que esa persona no supiera quien era y lo importante que era no solo para ella, sino para un sin fin de individuos que lo adoraban e idolatraban.

La joven observaba al muchacho frente a ella. Era extraño verlo tan callado y serio, se notaba la preocupación a pesar de su semblante calmado. Ella lo conocía a fuerza de vivir con el mucho tiempo, esos ojos podía decir muchas cosas que los labios no mencionaban. Era un código muy particular que tenían el uno con el otro.

Maiko estaba segura de que el decía la verdad, aun así se resistía a creer que su querido hermano no sabia nada sobre su pasado. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora debía concentrarse para poder ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

-¿Disculpa en verdad me conoces? - volvió a insistir el castaño. Ella asintió con vehemencia - ¿Pero de donde?

-Primero una cosa – pidió ella.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-Explícame nuevamente no entiendo porque tu… - no acabo de expresar lo que sentía cuando la sonrisa de Shu hizo acto de presencia.

-Es fácil - interrumpió el con un sonrisa - hace aproximadamente un año Kaito y Ryoma me encontraron cerca de un rompeolas, eso me lo contaron ellos yo no lo recuerdo, decidieron subirme a su barco porque yo no estaba en condiciones de estar solo.

-¿y te llevaron con ellos en su barco?- cuestiono ella.

-Si – respondió el con simpleza- como ya te dije no me vieron muy bien y ellos tenían que partir a su viaje, y yo les dije que no tenía a nadie o nada que me retuviera en Japón.

-Ho- el rostro femenino se puso triste, mas recordando las líneas de su carta imaginaba como se sentía, entonces intento ser fuerte y continuar preguntando - ¿Y como fue que paso lo de tu memoria?

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue que hubo una gran tormenta en alta mal y el barco casi zozobra en uno de sus movimientos bruscos me caí de donde me habían dejado durmiendo…

-Me dices que te golpeaste la cabeza en esa ocasión – comentó ella muy seria.

-Aja y el medico de Hong Kong me dijo que lo que provocó el golpe es amnesia – afirmó el castaño bastante mas tranquilo a pesar de hablar de algo doloroso esa chica le hacia sentir que podía dialogar con ella todo lo que quisiera.

-Pero…

-Por lo que comprendí luego de un tiempo - continuo el castaño - tengo un bloqueo emocional que no me deja recuperar mi memoria como es debido, aunque el doctor me asegura que volvería sola tarde o temprano - agregó el con cierto escepticismo - pero ha pasado un año y yo sigo en blanco.

Si eso era ciento y él no recordaba, no había manera de que el supiera que ese era su hogar, y que ella era su hermana, entonces no comprendía como había llegado a tocar su puerta así sin mas, fue por eso que tuvo que expresar aquella cuestión.

-¿y porque estas aquí entonces?

-Te seguí – confeso él con algo de vergüenza – Tu estabas con un chico mas alto que yo.

-Syusuke- señalo ella.

-No se como se llama solo se que te vi sonriendo y me recordaste a una niña con al que soñé y…

-¿Una niña?

-Hai- afirmó el con un movimiento de cabeza.

La jovencita Shindou guardo silencio ante aquella revelación, no sabia exactamente porque pero se puso de pie de un salto y subió rápidamente las escaleras sin decir absolutamente nada. Ya estando en al parte superior de la casa corrió hasta la habitación de su Aniki entro como bólido y rebusco en unos cajones con la misma ansiedad, cuando hayo lo que buscaba lo sujeto con fuerza contra su pecho y volvió junto al amatista con la misma rapidez con al que partió.

-¡Mira!- exclamó ella desde la escalera, asustando un poco en el proceso, al muchacho que miraba todo lo que lo rodeaba por primera vez desde que entro a la casa – perdona si te asuste – se disculpo ella con una sonrisa.

-No es nada – el correspondió con el gesto con aquella sonrisa tan particular.

-Por Kami-sama…- exclamó ella parada frente a el - eres tu… no puedo equivocarme – susurró mientras se cubría la boca con su mano desocupada.

-¿¿Quien??- quiso saber el castaño, pero ella volvió a llorar agobiando al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella - por favor ayúdame – pidió Shu con angustiosa desesperación, ella asintió mientras intentaba controlar aquellos sentimientos abrumadores.

-Disculpa es que esto es…- intento explicar pero fue interrumpida por el contacto de una mano masculina.

-Te entiendo – asevero el amatista - para decir la verdad estoy muy nervioso y asustado con todo esto – confeso por fin.

-Realmente no pareces nervioso – aseguro ella ya mas calmada mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

-Supongo que es por que Ryoma-nii-san me entreno bien – comentó con simpleza mientras encogía los hombros.

-Ryoma-nii-san?- las orbes jade lo observaron con curiosidad porque intentaba comprender lo que sucedió con su hermano todo este tiempo que lo creyó muerto.

-Es el esposo de kaito, ellos me cuidaron todo este tiempo – dijo Shu con una amplia sonrisa sincera.

-Ya veo… - la jovencita se quedo pensativa, agradeciendo al gran Kami que su hermano estuvo contenido y cuidado por unas personas visiblemente maravillosa que supieron cuidarlo como era debido.

-¿Y que es lo que querías mostrarme? – cuestionó el amatista al ver que la chica se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ho! Ten esto - le pone sobre sus rodillas un grueso libro de cuero negro – revísalo y dime si reconoces a alguien.

-Esta bien – replicó el castaño con entusiasmo comenzó a hojear aquel álbum de fotos donde aparecía una pareja joven en diferentes lugares, luego una boda con parientes suponía y así siguió hojeando y viendo cada rostro en busca de algún parecido o recuerdo olvidado en aquel laberinto en el que se había trasformado su cerebro.

-Voy a preparar un poco de té - Anunció ella mientras con renovado espíritu fue hasta al cocina.

Mientras preparaba un delicioso te verde fue a buscar un pedazo de pastel que sabia guardaba en la heladera. Tenía todo dispuesto en una bandeja cuando su hermano entro en la cocina tenía el rostro pálido.

-¿Que sucede? - Cuestionó ella olvidando por completo su tarea domestica.

-Dime… ¿quien esta niña?- pidió el castaño con una voz extrañamente pastosa.

Maiko camino hasta él y observó el retrato, en el se veía un hermoso prado de flores en medio de este una niña sonreía a la cámara, llevaba recogido el cabello castaño con dos coletas altas. Sobre su frente se veía una corona de flores silvestres.

-Esa niña soy yo – afirmó con el pulso acelerado, es que saber que su hermano la había reconocido después de un año de amnesia significaba que el estaba por volver.

-Tu… - repitió un mareado amatista.

-Si yo Maiko… - repitió ella haciendo acopio de su propio valor para no romper a llorar de nuevo.

-Ese lugar… - señalo casi sin aire.

-Ese es el lugar favorito de mi Onii-san – dijo ella sujetando las manos temblorosas del castaño agregando – A Maiko le gustaba ira a ese prado porque a Shuichi-nii-chan siempre sonreía mucho cuando estaban en el.

-Shuichi…

-Si mira aquí estamos el y yo – volteo al hoja y en ella se vio a un chico de cabello sedoso y rosa abrazando a la pequeña oji verde, ambos sonreían felices a la cámara.

Shuichi se sintió extrañamente desmejorado, observo al foto, y reconoció a los niños de su sueño, entonces el observo aquel rostro infantil y volvió sus orbes amatistas a la persona que sostenía sus manos, aquellos ojos verdes decían demasiado, mas que todas las palabras de los libros que el había leído alguna vez y recordaba.

-Maiko… - balbuceó sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más erráticamente.

-Si soy Maiko Shindou – afirmó ella dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus pómulos.

-Mi… Imouto-chan – afirmo Shu mientras intentaba limpiar aquellas lágrimas con sus temblorosas manos.

-Si – asintió ella con vehemencia mientras que sus verdes ojos seguían liberando esas lagrimas de felicidad que había contenido - y tú eres…

-Yo… yo soy… Shuichi… - mientras decía eso su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle demasiado, vio como ella asentía con la emoción a flor de piel - Shuichi Shindou…

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras asentía – bienvenido Onii-chan!

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

KYA!!!!! Hasta yo me emocione en este capítulo, casi, casi lloro, demonios soy una maldita desgraciada por hacer que Kaito y Ryoma se preocupen tanto… ufff… tengo cargo de conciencia ahora…T.T, pero bueno fue un capitulo que tenía bastante claro en mi mente por eso y con muchísimo placer por haber hecho que Shu al fin sepa quien es. Por cierto que me fascino esa faceta tan sexy de Sakano a ustedes que les pareció? Hasta me quede con el ojo cuadrado cuando lo releí la escena XD

Me pregunto a responde de ahora en adelante serán: Que pasara con el escritor loco? Realmente le gustara saber lo que paso a su niño y el no estaba ahí? ¿Kaito estará bien?(espero que si -culpa y más culpa. T-T.) ¿Ryoma en verdad matara a Shu cuando lo vuelva a ver? ¿Que pasara con Hiro y los demás? - creo que esas son las preguntas que ustedes se harán y si soy sincera en este momento ni yo se que rayos pasara. XD

Bueno me voy despidiendo ya que aquí ya son las doce de la noche y mañana tengo un evento importante que celebrar (el cumple de mi mami n/n).

De pronto un fuerte sonido comienza a escucharse, la dama se asoma a la ventan y allí abajo ve a sus pequeños niños vestidos de mariachis, quienes comienzan a cantar las mañanitas.

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Lady-san!!!!!!

Lady: WA!! Que significa esto?

Naru: no pensaras que me iba a olvidar del cumpleaños de mi oka-chan =n.n=

Shu: tampoco yo lo he olvidado n.n.

Gaara: baja y ven a brindar…¬/¬

Sai: si ven para que empecemos la fiesta!!! n-n

Lady: KYA! Ahora voy con ustedes!!! . (Corre escaleras abajo)

Sasu: me quieren decir porque carajo estoy aquí ¬¬#?

Yuki: yo tampoco se porque demonios tengo que estar aquí ¬¬##…?

Naru: Onegai Sasu-koi

Shu: si Eiri porfis si

Yuki/ Sasu: TSK… está bien U/U Y/Y (derrotados por las caritas inocentes – viejo truco conocido como ojitos Kiwai)

Naru / Shu: Kya! Domo (abrazando a sus respectivas parejas)

Tat: bueno fiesta, fiesta

Ryu: si mega fiesta nee Kumu-chan!

K: Welcome to the party my Lady (dispara el alma como desquiciado)

Lady: (la dama hace acto de aparición) ¡Ho! chicos muchas gracias!!! ¿Como lo supieron?

Hiro: nos los dijo un hombre muy alto de ojos fríos que andaba con una niñita pequeña y algo parecido a un sapo.

Lady: KYA! Mi Sesshou-koi volvió!!!!! (Mira a todos lados) Donde esta?

Sakano: señora el dijo que después de la molesta reunión vendrá por usted

Lady: WAA! Gracias…

Suguru: bueno a disfrutar pues

Kakashi: si hay que ver los que nos costo mantener a Naruto en silencio.

Gaara: bueno vamos mujer tienes que ver tus regalos.

Lady: Ok esperen que me despida de mis chiquis…

Ejem... Bueno si hoy además de ser el cumple de mi mami es mi cumpleaños así que soy un año mas vieja y mas loca supongo XD. Bueno voy a disfrutar de mis regalos (ríos de babas) tanto chico guapo es una fuente de inspiración jejeje. Bien será hasta la próxima.

Naru: nee Oka-chan queremos comer el pastel (el rubito toma la mano derecha de al dama)

Shu: si pastel!!! (Sujeta la mano izquierda)

Lady: Esta bien pequeños vamos a comer pastel!

Shu y Naru: SIIIIIIII!

Sasu: insito para que me trajeron…

Yuki: y porque nos disfrazamos así de ridículos (ambos están de mariachi loco)

Lady: dejen de gruñir par de cebollas y muevan el trasero si quieren algo de torta (grita la homenajeada desde lejos) aunque creo que Shu y Naru están en compañía de mejores que ustedes jajajajaja (cierra la puerta)

Yuki/ Sasu: MALDITA VIEJA!!!...¬¬ ¬¬ (golpean al puerta como locos)

Lady Sesshoumaru (Se despide en plena party)


	27. Chapter 27

Hola pequeñas como han estado? Yo aquí recuperando algo de mi inspiración, que en verdad espero que les agrade. La verdad no tengo mucho para decir ahora, salvo que agradezco la paciencia que han demostrado por mi falta de actualización.

Mi dedicatoria especial es para las personas que siguen ahí a pesar de mi poca inspiración ^^"

Nos vemos a bajo para el saludo final…

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Capitulo 27 (verdad)**

Syusuke caminaba presuroso, es que sin darse cuenta, había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando esos malditos papeles para luego ser atrapado por un grupo de compañeros que buscaron su apoyo en algunas materias.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se había ido el tiempo y el iba innegablemente tarde. Podría a ver tomado un taxi, pero su suerte no estaba despierta ese día ya que su billetera estaba en el bolso de Maiko-chan, lo recordó cuando intento conseguir el dinero para pagarle unas copias a uno de sus compañeros.

-Kami-sama!- suspiro frustrado mientras volvía a insultar su propia torpeza.

En realidad no entendía su premura por llegar al hogar de la familia Shindou, era mas que seguro que su dulce novia seguramente no le haría escándalo por su tardanza, quizás estuviera algo preocupada pero nada mas. El hecho que no contestara el celular no significaba nada ¿verdad?

No ese pensamiento no calmaba la ansiedad que se agitaba en su interior, su marcar rápida tomo mas impulso. Quería ver a su prometida solo para confirmar que era un estupído al preocuparse así.

El castaño ya corría controlando muy bien su respirar para no agotarse en la carrera, no estaba seguro porque pero sabia que su niña lo necesitaba y no estaba por faltar a su promesa. Se sintió mejor cuando vio a la lejanía el distintivo tejado de la casa. Con renovada energía llego hasta la puerta, busco la llave de repuesto y al encontrarla en el fugar señalado abrió la puerta y entro presuroso, solo para ver unos zapatos desconocidos en el pequeño recibidor.

-Estoy en casa Maiko!- anuncio, los ávidos ojos celestes buscaron a la dueña de casa pero no apareció, al no obtener una respuesta fue hacia la cocina, donde se suponía lo esperaba ella. Al entrar la imagen que vio fue sencillamente incomprensible.

Maiko abrazaba y era abrazada por otro hombre…

-Que significa esto? – cuestiono con casi mordiendo cada palabra. Nunca había sido un hombre celoso, pero tampoco tenia agua en las venas, y lo que en verdad lo altero fue que no obtuvo la atención que el quería esos dos parecían estar en su propio mundo ignorándolo completamente- Maiko Shindou respóndeme- urgió.

Como respuesta un quejido surgió de ambas bocas, haciendo que el hombre de mirada ofendida frunciera aun mas el ceño dando le a esos ojos celestes un tono frío y glacial. Que casi de inmediato fue suplantado por al sorpresa al ver como su novia era literalmente aplastada por aquel hombre que yacía inconciente. De inmediato fue a su rescate.

-Maiko!- La volvió a llamar mientras quitaba a _ese_… la carrera de sus pensamientos se corto al ver las lagrimas no solo en las mejillas de su prometida sino también en la del hombre, quien a decir verdad tenían una aire familiar - "tal vez era algún pariente" - pensó así que intento bajar los decibeles de sus celos y no decir nada mas.

-Que bueno que viniste Syusuke! - exclamo ella mientras lo abrazaba, luego de un momento se separo de su protección y pidió con ansiedad - Por favor ayúdame a llevar a mi Oni-chan a su habitación – suplico ella.

-"Esto es mas grave de lo que suponía" -se dijo el muchacho al observa a su novia tan segura de su afirmación.

-¿No me crees verdad? – exclamó ella liberándose de un manotazo de las manos que intentaban controlarla.

-Cálmate Maiko…

-No – pronunció rotunda - ¡Te estoy diciendo que Él es mi hermano y si no me crees lárgate!- espetó la oji verde mas que furiosa.

Syusuke evalúo la posibilidades, y no le quedo otra que aceptar las ideas de su niña ya que no quería dejarla sola con aquel tipo, así que no tuvo opción y tomo el cuerpo que hasta ese momento seguía inconciente y llevarlo a la habitación de su cuñado. Lo recostó y arropó mientras que la castaña lo observaba con atención.

-Bien Maiko ya esta donde querías ahora - tomo la mano de su prometida para sacarla de la habitación - me vas a explicaras que significa que eso que me dijiste, este chico es tu hermano – ella aun sin decir nada lo jalo escaleras abajo.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

La mente de Yuki estaba apunto de colapsar por eso se había detenido en aquel lugar, hacia no se cuantas horas que se la paso recorriendo todas y cada uno de los lugares donde había ido de paseo con Shuichi. A pesar de sus esfuerzos tenia que admitir su derrota ya que No había caso no estaba por ningún lado, entonces volvió a ir a la zona donde estaba el Hope, rogando porque ese baka estuviera allí.

Pero la suerte se negaba a estar de su parte ese día, ya que nuevamente su instinto había fracasado rotundamente, su koi no estaba sonriéndole desde la proa del Yate que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo. De repente miles de ideas, nada buenas, se le cruzaron por al cabeza, dejándolo casi inmóvil por varios minutos.

¿Y si alguien lo vio solo y decidió llevarlo? Shuichi es tan inocente que lo podrían haberlo engañado ofreciéndole algún dulce o algo así… ¿Y si lo vendían como algún objeto violable para algún degenerado con mucho dinero?

O tal vez se desmayo en algún lugar y esta abandonado en una camilla solo ¿Que tal si estaba llorando en aquel cuarto? La lista de ideas macabras seguían y cada una de las imágenes que se le pasaban por la cabeza era peor que la otra…

Yuki sabia que ninguno de esos pensamientos lo ayudaban mucho, teniendo en cuenta que su estomago dolía considerablemente a estas alturas, al igual que esa migraña ingrata que volvía a atacar sin piedad, aunque la mantenía a raya con los analgésicos. Es que él no podía darse le lujo de enfermarse en ese momento. A si pues sacudió su cabeza y puso nuevamente el motor de su vehiculo en marcha.

-¿A donde estas Shu…? –murmuró por enésima vez, mientras observaba como el color del mar se teñía con los colores del ocaso. – ya es tarde…

El elegante auto volvió a sumergirse en al vorágine del transito mientras que su conductor ponía todas sus esperanzas en que Leim o Aruma lo llamaran en algún momento para anunciarle la aparición de su koibito.

A decir verdad, desde que había comenzado de la búsqueda espero con ansiedad que aquel ringtone tan particular sonara, pero no hubo caso. Eiri se sentía sumamente cansado, teniendo en cuenta que no había probado bocado en lo que llevaba la búsqueda, intento fumar pero por alguna razón su sistema parecía rechazar su único placer así que estaba más que mal...

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el edificio donde vivía su koibito, aun dudoso bajo para ver si el portero sabia algo que él no, para su suerte el hombre de edad mayor salio a recibirlo, como si estuviera esperándolo.

-Buenas noches señor - saludo el rubio.

-Es usted Uesugi-san ¿no es así?- cuestiono el hombre sorprendiendo al escritor.

-Si – afirmó el rubio sin saber porque era encarado por aquel hombre de contextura menuda.

-Tengo un mensaje para usted lo estuve esperando todo el día. – señalo el hombre de pelo cano.

-De parte de quien? – quiso saber el escritor.

-De Aruma-san – anuncio el mayor - Me dijo que le pide disculpas por no encontrar a Su cuñado… – anuncio

-Eso es todo? – cuestionó ofuscado, preguntándose que cosa era mas importante que la desaparición de Shu.

-Si – confirmó el portero, observo el semblante del rubio alto frente a el y sin pode contenerse agrego - lo que sucede es que Kaito-san estaba muy mal, yo lo vi cuando lo sacaba en brazos en el garaje, la verdad es que ambos se veían muy preocupados.

-Comprendo... - Eiri dudo un momento pero al final cuestionó­ - Y dígame abuelo ¿no vio si ha vuelto el hermano de Leim-san?

-La verdad estuve muy atento todo el día y no ha aparecido el pequeño Hikaru-chan.

-Gracias y buenas noches abuelo.

-Buenas noche..

Yuki subió a su vehiculo sin saber a donde dirigirse, ahora entendía el porque de la falta de llamadas por parte de Leim-san, estaba enfermo, de repente una charla que tuviera con su Koi volvió a su mente, donde le pedía que no fumara porque su Nii-san estaba embarazado.

-Demonios- gruño el novelista, ya lo comprendía todo y por eso mismo es que no podía enojarse con la pareja, ellos estaban complicados también.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Llevaba horas allí esperando, bueno no tantas pero en verdad estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada? ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lentamente cuando uno esta esperando en un lugar tan neutro y exasperante?

Nuevamente comenzó la marcha de ir y venir sin rumbo fijo por aquel pasillo blanco bien iluminado y solitario, su amplia espalda marcaba cada movimiento involuntario que el hombre apellidado Aruma hacia, su tensión era mas que evidente y no era para menos.

Después de la suplica de su esposo todo paso tan rápido, lo levanto en brazos lo cargo por el pasillo, luego esperar los minutos eternos en aquel elevador… Todo el tiempo Kai intentaba contener las lágrimas que le generaba los fuertes espasmos, aunque para él que lo conocía tan bien se percato del esfuerzo hecho por su koibito y por eso se mantuvo en silencio.

Al llegaron al garaje donde para su fortuna encontró al portero haciendo sus labores, le pareció una bendición ya que se libraría de un asunto que tenía pendiente. Entonces le pidió que se excusara con Yuki Eiri, dándole una descripción básica para que pudiera identificarlo, todo esto no lo hizo porque él quisiera, sino porque sabia que Kai se sentía peor si no dejaba el recado para le maldito sujeto.

El abuelo era más sagas de lo que suponía porque supo quien era de inmediato, también prometió avisarle a su cuñado apenas apareciera, solo pudo asentir mientras arrancaba el auto, y nadie en su sano juicio podría culparlo por aquello ya que su prioridad en es e momento era su esposo e hijo.

Así pues mientras manejaba, lo mas rápido que el transito lo dejaba, se mantuvieron en silencio concentrándose cada uno en sus problemas. Kaito en no demostrar la angustia y el dolor que lo aquejaban par ano preocupar más de la cuneta a su pareja. Ryoma intentaba llegar lo mas pronto posible a la clínica sin recibir ninguna multa en el procesó ni matar a algún transeúnte, hasta que por fin llegaron a la guardia.

Una de las enfermeras los reconoció y aviso al obstetra. Lo siguiente fue líos de asistentes, doctores que intentaban tranquilizar a un dolorido Kaito que a estas alturas estaba demasiado adolorido para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hijo…

Obviamente no lo dejaron entrar en la sala, así que le toco esperar allí, viendo como salían una y otra vez sin darle respuestas. Eso era completamente frustrante para Aruma… y aun estaba allí espera que espera y nada…

-Joder!- magullo golpeando una pared cercana al ascensor.

-Aruma-san…- sintió que lo llamaban. Los ojos azules observaron a la persona vestida de verde. Ryoma lo reconoció ese era le medico que lo había atenido temprano por la mañana, y luego lo había recibido en al sala de guardia, camino presuroso hasta él.

-¿Como esta Kaito? - cuestionó al doctor que lo observaba con un semblante muy calmo.

-Leim-san esta bien- respondió de inmediato mas agrego con clama - el bebe…

-¿Que le paso a mi hijo?...- inquirió con el corazón golpeando su pecho - ¿El esta bien verdad?

-Cálmese Aruma-san – el medico puso sus manso en los hombros del oji azul para intentar llamar sus atención - ambos están bien aunque nos costo estabilizarlos - comento el hombre mayor - solo fueron contracciones generadas por la tensión a la que estaba sometiéndose el paciente

-¿Entonces están bien?- cuestionó casi, casi cayendo pesadamente sobre una banca.

-Si no se preocupe ellos es tan bien- volvió a decir mientras sonreía - pero tendrán que tener cuidado de no someter al paciente a ese tipo de stress porque no será bueno ni para él, ni el bebe.- advirtió.

-Comprendo – afirmó el oji azul - ¿Puedo verlo?

-Si claro, pero le aviso que esta durmiendo debimos darle unos calmantes para que descansara un poco.

-Entiendo…

-Sígame por favor…

Caminaron por aquellos pasillos hasta llegar a un área llena de puertas blancas, el doctor se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada con el A 622, y lo invito a entrar - trate de no despertarlo – sugirió.

-Gracias Por todo Doctor.

-No hay cuidado, cual quier cosa me llaman estoy de guardia esta noche – dijo el medico para luego hacer una reverencia y seguir con su trabajo.

-De acuerdo…

Ryoma espero que el clínico se retirara para luego entrar a la habitación. Al ingresar lo único que llamo su atención era el cuerpo que se extendía en aquellas blancas sabanas. Se estremeció involuntariamente, al recordar los momentos de angustia que habían pasado.

Tomo asiento junto a la lecho y allí espero a que su niño despertara, sujetó su mano con mucho cuidado y lo observo largamente, su respirar era pausado y el rostro calmo que demostraba lo relajado que estaba. Todo tan distinto a aquel semblante de hace unas horas atrás.

-Te gusta llamar mi atención ¿verdad Kai-chan? - cuestionó el mayor en broma.

-Eso… no es cierto…- lo escucho que decían aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Kai…- susurró Ryoma mientras se incorporaba, solo para observar aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche observarlo con un dejo de preocupación bien fundada.

-¿el bebe? – cuestionó sin mas.

-Tranquilo él esta bien.. – confirmó mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello castaño.

-Que bueno…- Leim suspiro profundamente, por el alivio que sintió al saber aquello, guardo silencio por un momento hasta que una carita sonriendo llego a su mente – y Shuichi?… ¿Sabes algo de el? – cuestionó con premura.

-Primero cálmate –le ordeno con autoridad el diseñador, al notar los ojitos llorosos de su koi controlo su carácter y agregó - perdóname Kai-chan no quiero que te pase nada y preocuparte no te hace bien.

-Lo se… - respondió el oji negro con gentileza apretó el agarre de su extremidad libre de las agujas - Sumimasen Ryoma...

-Esta bien, pero no te alteres ¿vale?… - pidió el oji azul, y su pareja asintió – la verdad es que…

-No sabes nada de él verdad- alego con un suspiro el castaño.

-Mi prioridad en ese momento eras tu y mi hijo, se que suena egoísta pero es así…

-Esta bien…- tranquilizo el oji negro - Además Shu debe estar bien es un chico fuerte.

-Le enseñamos a cuidarse.

-Si… - ambos sonrieron complacidos- No llamaste a Uesugi-san para preguntarle ¿nee?

-La verdad lo único que tenía en mi mente eras tu… - Los ojos zafiros lo observaron con aquella mirada apasionada que solo ese chico de carácter infantil conseguía generar.

Kaito sonriendo con las mejillas acaloradas a pesar de su actual palidez, sin poder contenerse más se aproximo y deposito sobre los labios de su koibito, una dulce caricia que fue correspondida de inmediato. Al separarse ambos sonrieron.

-¿Que tal si lo llamo para ver si tuvo suerte…? – sugirió el castaño.

-No mejor lo llamo yo, que tal si te dice algo que no puedas manejar y te sientes mal…- comento Ryo mientras observaba con un semblante muy serio a su pareja.

-De acuerdo… - se resigno a decir el menor ya que sabía que si koi tenía toda la razón.

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

-No se que hacer… - comento la castaña mientras bebía un poco de té.

-¿En verdad es él?- cuestionó su prometido, no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba pero la verdad era que todo lo que le contara Maiko era sumamente extraño. Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el por lo que de inmediato alego – es que es difícil de entender lo que esta contándome, debo decir que se asimila a un mal cuento de ciencia ficción.

-¡Te lo juro es mi hermano!- exclamó ella.

-Pero…

-Syu-chan créeme por favor es él… - suplico ella.

-No te alteres Maiko…

-YO No estoy loca así que por favor deja de tratarme así… - estallo ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos jade quemando cualquier palabra en al garganta del joven.

El carácter apasionado, de la joven Shindou, había retornado casi por arte de magia. Syusuke sonrío complacido, sea quien sea el que dormía en el cuarto de su cuñado, en verdad se lo agradecía profundamente.

Esa chica frente a él, desafiante y decidida, era la Maiko de la que se enamoro con locura. Y de acuerdo a ese carácter tan pasional que tan bien conocía, el oji azul decidió actuar con cautela sabia de lo que era capaz su noviecita.

-A ver vuélveme a explicar todo de nuevo… - pidió con clama intentando no alterar más a su chica - necesito comprender un par de cosas mas.

- Bien… - la castaña sonriendo comenzó nuevamente desde un principio cuando fue a abrir al puerta pensando que era su novio quien se había olvidado la llave.

Oxoxooxoxoxox

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Shu…

El cuerpo sobre la cama se remoción inquieto, un pequeño sudor comenzó a cubrir su rostro. Al parecer el sueño que estaba teniendo no era nada bueno. La respiración agitada hacia que sus labios se abrieran en busca de aire que parecía no satisfacer a sus pulmones.

-No…no…- balbuceaba mientras en su mente se generaban imágenes poco claras – No… Por favor…- se vio a si mismo que corría a todo lo que daba sus piernas pero aun así no conseguía acercarse a aquella espalda ancha que se alejaba progresivamente de él - ¿a donde vas?… ¿Por qué me dejas?...- lagrimas corrían por su rostro a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La escena cambio progresivamente ya que mientras comprendía que la figura que a un principio el perseguía se había detenido esperándolo pero por alguna razón su cuerpo era el que ahora se alejaba cada vez mas y mas – No quiero irme… -murmuro entre sollozos… - desesperadamente extendió su mano al igual que la figura lejana no le gustaba estar separado de esa persona, tomo aire y grito a todo pulmón llamándolo - EIRI!!!!!!!- grito desesperado mientras se sentaba en la cama aun con la manos extendida.

Quiso llorar a todo pulmón porque sabia que sus subconsciente quería que recordará, pero por algún motivo su otro lado del cerebro se oponía a hacerlo, pero no le vio el caso llorar ahora seguiría intentando recuperar su pasado por más doloroso que fuera, suspiro para regular su respiración y observó todo a su alrededor.

Sencillamente no reconoció el lugar, por lo que busco una luz para ubicarse, no entendía que hacia en esa habitación. El dolor punzante en su cien le señalaba que había tenido uno de esos horribles episodios donde su inconciente intentaba recordar y otra parte del cerebro volvió a negarse… como de costumbre, era como una lucha existencial entre esas dos partes en su interior. Muy dolorosa por cierto cada encuentro que tenían.

Toco su mejilla, notando la humedad en ellas, nuevamente había llorado dormido, y si mal no recordaba perseguía a alguien, pero luego era la otra persona quien intentaba alcanzarlo y el no podía detenerse… ¿Quién era esa persona que se presentaba frecuentemente en sus sueño?

Al menos tenía algo bien en claro, ese hombre tenía mucho que ver con lo que provocaba su bloqueo ya que cada vez que intentaba visualizarlo no obtenía nada mas que un inmenso dolor no solo físico sino emocional.

Al fin encontró el velador y lo enciendo lo primero que vio luego de acostumbrarse al brillo de la lámpara de forma de conejo fue una foto donde se vio a si mismo siendo abrazado por…

-¿Quienes son?- pensó por un momento y reconoció las facciones de la femenina, esa era - Maiko… mi hermana – balbuceo, automáticamente su corazón se acelero y su mente fue bombardeada por lo pasado hacia unas horas… - Mai..ko- chan- dibujo en su rostro una gran sonrisa ahora sabia a la perfección que tenía una hermana.

Volvió su atención al retrato en el había alguien mas un pelirrojo que lo abrazaba ese chico se le hacia conocido - ¿Donde te he visto? – la mente dañada del amatista fue forzada al máximo hasta que a pesar del dolor dio frutos. Ese era el chico que había visto en NG, el chico que lloraba mientras el cantaba…

Entonces relaciono algo que hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido, esas personas en NG, que lo trataron con tanta confianza, quizás lo conocían… y si era así… cabía la posibilidad que el conociera anterior mente a Eiri-san entonces ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada?

Todo era tan confuso y complicado…

Suspirando se tomo la cabeza el dolor era impresionante, aun así, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se puso de pie, necesitaba revisar ese cuarto. A ver si así podía recordar algo con más claridad.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Todo es tan complicado… - suspiro la oji verde con verdaderas dudas en su interior.

-¿Demasiado surrealista no lo crees?

-Si – afirmó ella sonriéndole, a pesar de todo ella se sentía muy feliz porque había recuperado a su ser amado.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

-Eso es lo que no se, me gustaría que mi nii-san se quede aquí, pero tampoco puedo obligarlo si no me recuerda…

-Bueno creo que tendríamos que ir a verlo a ver si despertó, si es así le preguntamos que es lo que quiere hacer.

-Esta bien vamos….

La pareja subió al escalera esperando que el pequeño ángel volviera en si, cuando estaban llegando al cuarto escucharon gritar corrieron hasta la habitación, pero por sugerencia del oji celeste no abrieron al puerta de golpe solo observaron abriendo apenas la puerta.

El corazón de ambos les dio un brinco al verlo observar aquella foto, esperaban alguna reacción pero la marcada palidez del cantante los preocupo a ambos, entonces Syusuke decidió cerrar la puerta, sin poder ver la sonrisa ni escuchar la afirmación de su cuñado.

-Creo que tienes que llamar a Yuki-san..- se aventuro a sugerir mientras se apartaba de la puerta yendo nuevamente a la escalera.

-No lo se… - dudo la oji verde mientras seguía a su novio.

-No te parece que necesita saber que él esta vivo – puntualizo el castaño - ¿tu lo has visto verdad? Sabes que su estado actual no es mejor que el tuyo.

-Si… - el semblante de la jovencita Shindou se puso serio evaluando la posibilidad de un encuentro entre su Oni-chan y el causante de los problemas – pero…

-Todo estará bien – la abrazo para brindarle apoyo - tal vez si Shuichi-san lo ve recuerde mas cosas.

-Tienes razón voy a llamarlo…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El rubio se había detenido a comprar un café y alguna cosa que pudiera comer mientras se detenía en el semáforo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de buscar a su koi, ni siquiera esa maldita debilidad que ahora lo aquejaba, sabia que era falta de alimento asíque era fácil de solucionar.

Dio un sobró al humeante liquido mientras desviaba su atención hacia el reflejo, rió para su adentros mientras se observaba por el espejo retrovisor… ¿Quién le diría que el estaría en ese estado lamentable por culpa de ese niño latoso? Tomando café de maquina y comiendo unos Oniguiris de mercado barato…

-Dios… que estas haciendo conmigo? –cuestiono en vos alta lo más gracioso de todo el asunto es que en verdad no le importaba el cómo se viera o lo que pensaran los demás su prioridad en ese momento era otra.

El celular comenzó a sonar sacándolo de ese estado en que se encontraba, rápidamente contesto teniendo en cuenta que esa llamada la estaba esperando todo el día.

-Hola… - aun dudoso ya que no conocía la procedencia del numero.

-Uesugi-san – escucho decir desde el otro lado de la línea – Soy Aruma Ryoma.

-¿Que sucede Aruma-san acaso ya saben donde esta Shuichi? – cuestiono esperanzado. ¿Sino porque el se tomaría la molestia de llamarlo sabiendo que no era una persona de su agrado?

-Lamentablemente no lo hemos podido encontrar - hubo un silencio en al línea y después el pelinegro agrego - hemos tenido un inconveniente - argumento de forma estoica el oji azul.

-¿Leim-san se encuentra bien?- cuestionó sabiendo que ese inconveniente implicaba un problema de salud - ¿El... El bebe esta bien?

-Si, gracias a Kami que ambos están bien solo fue un susto – comentó feliz sin importar que ese tipo era un maldito, en ese momento lo único verdadero era que su koi y su retoño estaban bien.

-Espero que se recupere pronto – volvió a decir con cortesía el novelista, teniendo en mente que su niño se preocuparía al enterarse del percance sufrido por el castaño mayor.

-Nada que un buen reposo y tranquilidad no quiten – Kai hacia todo tipo de señales pidiendo que le contará la conversación- Kaito quiere saber si usted ha tenido suerte.

-La verdad lamento decirle que no – la respuesta no fue agradable de decir pero era la pura verdad.

-Que mal… - respondió el diseñador mientras negaba con la cabeza para señalarle a su koi que el escritor no había tenido suerte.

-Dígale a Leim-san que no se preocupe por nada yo voy a encontrar a Shuichi. – afirmo rotundo.

-Le agradeceríamos que nos avise cualquier novedad que tenga.

-Claro.

La llamada se termino ahí, Eiri suspiro casando, necesitaba ayuda y esto era inevitable. Tal vez si le hablaba a su Ototo. Evalúo la posibilidad de pedir ayuda, sabia a la perfección que tanto su molestó hermano y ese amante que tenía había ofrecido su ayuda, y en vista que seria una noche sumamente larga pues no vio otra solución.

Marco le numero del celular de Tatsuha espero que sonara varias veces y maldijo a ese estupido por no contestar cuando él lo necesitaba, seguramente estaba haciendo realidad alguna de sus perversiones con el loco del conejo…

Arranco el auto aun maldiciendo a su Ototo-baka y a su amante. Casi llevaba 10 minutos de marcha cuando el celular sonó, pensó en no contestar, pero necesitaba a ese idiota por lo que se digno a frenar en el semáforo y contestar.

-Diga- gruño sin ver el identificador de llamada.

-¿Yuki-san? – cuestiono una femenina vos.

-Maiko…- susurro apenas el escritor sabiendo que si decía algo de mas ella sufriría mas de lo que ya había sufrido. En todo aquel tiempo, egoístamente había querido a su niño solo para él olvidándose completamente de la única familia de su pequeño.

-Espero no estar molestándolo Sensei- dijo ella luego de un momento.

-¿Que necesitas? – cuestionó en un tono amable, la chica nunca le había hecho nada en su contra, y fue un gran apoyo para el durante el tiempo en que pensó que su luz se había extinguido.

-Podría venir a mi casa por favor – sugirió ella casi en un hilo de vos.

-Pues… - intento excusarse sin ser demasiado evidente, es que necesitaba encontrar a Shuichi primero.

-Es urgente Sensei es sobre mi Oni-chan – comenzó a decir sin saber exactamente que decir para convencer al koi de su Nii-san sin decir demasiado no sabia como tomaría el hecho de que el estaba vivo.

-Estaré allí en 15 minutos. – afirmó el novelista, sin esperar otra palabra más corto la llamada.

Ahora solo tenía que poner un poco de su atención en la siguiente calle que debía tomar para poder cumplir con lo prometido. Es que en todo ese tiempo en que el sufrió en soledad siempre supo que su cuñada, había estado al pendiente de él y de las cosas de su querido Koi. De hechos sabía, por Seguchi claro está, que hasta hacía unos días fue acosada por los periodistas que buscaban ávidos alguna información de el cantante peli rosa.

Su auto respondió muy bien a su cambio de actitud, de pausado y metódico siempre buscando a alguien por las calles que transitaba, ahora marcaba una velocidad considerable. El motor rugía vigoroso, como necesitado de aquella velocidad a la que solía estar acostumbrado.

Salio de la autopista y se dirigió al barrio donde estaba asentada la residencia de la familia Shindou. Estaciono el auto y bajo de este, no llego a tocar el timbre de la entrada que la puerta se abrió y de ella salio un joven de cabello castaño y ojos celestes que sonría de una manera extraña.

-Buenas noches Yuki-sensei – extendió su mano para saludarlo.

-¿Y usted es? – cuestiono el rubio correspondiendo al saludo cortes.

-Soy Reiki Syusuke el prometido de Maiko-chan por favor pase - pidió le joven.

Eiri lo siguió al interior de la casa, fue guiado a la cocina, donde esperaba ver a su cuñada, pero ella no se encontraba allí, observo al joven que lo acompañaba este se alzo de hombros en claro signo de no saber donde estaba la dueña de casa.

-Buenas noches Sensei – saludo al castaña desde la puerta, sonriendo como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

-Me podría decir cual es la urgencia?- cuestiono el blondo, no quería parecer descortés con su cuñada pero Shuichi estaba solo en las calles oscuras, no tenía tiempo para socializar.

-Esto es difícil de decir Yuki-san – aventuro a decir la castaña luego de un silencio prolongado.  
-Solo dime ¿que sucede? – pidió el mayor.

-Vera… - un nerviosismo irracional domino la garganta femenina, al no saber como reaccionaria el rubio, entonces volvió a callar, su prometido salió en su ayuda como de costumbre...

-Maiko porqué no lo llevas a la habitación de Shuichi-san.

-Si creo que tienes razón Syusuke-Kun - confirmo ella a su enamorado, para luego se acerco a su cuñado – sígame por favor Sensei – pidió y salio de la cocina.

-Hm...- contesto el rubio mientras asentía, no quería demorarse demasiado asique sin protestar salió tras la oji verde.

Los tres subieron las escaleras, al llegar al cuarto señalado ella se paro en frente la puerta - Sensei por favor no grite ni arme escándalo cuando lo vea – sugirió ella mientras comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De Mi Oni-chan…- aclaro ella mientras se movía dejando a Yuki parado frente a la habitación – pase por favor…

El corazón de Eiri empezó a palpitar apresurado, ¿acaso podría ser posible que su pelusa rosa… había regresado por si solo a su hogar? Y si era así ¿habría recobrado su tan anhelada memoria?

El hilo de sus pensamientos fueron rotos al escuchar un quejido en el interior de la habitación, presuroso se adentro en esta y lo que vio lo dejo estupefacto.

Allí tirado en el piso se encontraba Shuichi de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos se notaba que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de episodio, bastante doloroso, tal vez por intentar recordar a la fuerza. Eiri fue hacia el sin prestar atención a la pareja que los observaba estupefacta, nada importaba más que su niño.

Shuichi intentaba controlarse, pero era difícil ya que ese punzante dolor sumado a sus ganas de vomitar, no eran buen signo, si no quería desvanecerse y preocupar a su Imouto-chan iba a ser mejor que soportara el embate que su terco cerebro le estaba obsequiando.

Por todos los medios, intento controlar aquellos síntomas mientras revisaba, según sus propias deducciones, su cuarto.

Pero su vista termino nublándose y cayó de rodillas al piso, allí se quedo preciando su cráneo con ambas manos intentando no gritar, ni llorar, muy a su pesar tubo que gemir ahogadamente dado que la punzada aumentaba, se sentía caer en un poso insondable.

Tuvo miedo ya que era la primera vez que pasaba por un episodio tan agresivo, con el resto de su lucidez pensó que sencillamente esta eran las consecuencias por a ver forzado a su cerebro de tal forma.

Todo a su alrededor perdió definición, mas a lo lejos pudo sentir como alguien abría la puerta, los sonidos parecían amortiguados como si estuvieran hablando a la distancia. Casi sin pensarlo alguien se aproximo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, los velados ojos amatistas intentaron enfocar a la persona que le brindaba aquella cálida protección.

Shuichi sabe que ha visto esos ojos dorados en otra ocasión, pero su embotado cerebro se niega a trabajar, cerro sus ojos estaba cansado quería descansar por un momento.

Pero si algo había comprendido en esos largos meses de incertidumbre, es que él no era una persona que baja los brazos, ya se había demostrado a sí mismo en varias oportunidades que no eran un chico débil y si le ponía ganas él era capaz de hacer grandes cosas.

Por eso decidió con calma inténtalo y así usar nuevamente sus neuronas para así poder identificar a esa persona, a sus oídos llega esa profunda voz que lo llamaba a pesar de no comprender muy bien que decía. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y nuevamente vio borroso, aun así consiguió ver la angustia que el causaba en ese hombre.

-Vamos no me hagas esto Shu reacciona… abre tus ojos por favor - decía en un tono angustioso al ver que aquellas amatistas intentaban enfocarlo agrego - resiste…

-"Yo… lo conozco" – se dijo a si mismo mientras elevaba su trigueña mano hasta posarse sobre la pálida mejilla – Eres tu…- murmuro apenas

-Si Shu soy yo Eiri…- confirmo el rubio acercando un poco más su rostro para que lo identificara – No te preocupes por nada ya estoy aquí… - apoyo su mano sobre la del chibi.

-E…Eiri... - balbuceó y haciendo acopio de todo el resto de sus energías se aproximo e hizo lo que pensó ayudaría a calmar la angustia en esa persona que lo observaba con ese sentimiento que aun no podía identificar.

-Mi Shuichi…- proclamó el escritor casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras cerraba los ojos aceptando el calor que le brindaba el tacto de su pequeño. Inesperadamente sintió un contacto suave sobre sus labios que le hizo reaccionar, cuando abrió los ojos sintió que la mano de su pequeño se aflojaba – Shu!!!- lo llamo mas no hubo caso.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor llorando en un rincón) WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Dios creo que me excedí con mi pelusita rosa... pobrecito T.T! es demasiado para su ya maltrecho cerebro… ahhh!!!!… (Suspiro prolongado) Perdóname Shu-chan TToTT!!!!

Las fans de Yuki deben estar conformes hice que le dieran un beso a ver si aprecian mis esfuerzos por juntara la pareja…Y.Y. La verdad es que mi cerebro se está secando y me está costando llegar a ese anhelado final. Pero no se preocupen que Angie no se rinde (es como shu XD) Ahora espero con ansias sus comentarios… ^^

Y hablando de comentarios Mis saludos a:

(**Serena Tsukino Chiba**: Etto… cual embarazo? Que yo sepa Shu no está en cinta… al menos no aun XD. **Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi**: Bueno no sé como excusarme para que no vengas por mi (risita temerosa) perdón por la tardanza gracias por tu review linda. Si fue mi cumple WIII!!! . **Vampirestar**: jooo… como que mi cap es corto me esfuerzo mucho para que no sea asi T.T. a ver qué opinas de este nuevo capitulo dime qué te parece Vale?. **Mayi cullen **: Gracias pro el abrazo y el apoyo, mira que me costó actualizar pero aquí estoy y no te preocupes pro nada yo entiendo que no puedas enviar review siempre. Besos. **Nickitaelime**: Sister en verdad es que me costó sacar este cape pro aquí esta espero sea de tu agrado no trate tan mal al rubio loco…XD. Abrazos)

Bueno gente linda espero tener otro cap para dentro de un par de semanas no puedo esforzarme demasiado se me ah gasta do el cerebro hare lo que pueda vale.

Lady Sesshoumaru (poniendo sus ideas a remojar) Se despide.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola mis niñas (grita desde atrás de un gran escudo) PERDON! Sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar. Pero mi vida no está fácil últimamente y teniendo en cuenta que mis musas nadaban quien sabe a dónde…T.T.

Pero bueno aquí les traído un nuevo capítulo que está íntegramente dedicado a mi querida Hermana mayor (sé por qué escuche por ahí que anduvo de cumpleaños y no me invito…¬¬) pero bueno ella es especial y quiero dedicarle este capítulo.

Saludos especiales a todas mis pacientes disfrúten el nuevo cap nos leemos al final…

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

By Angie

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 28 (Memoria parcial) **

El ruido del tono marcando se escuchaba con claridad dentro del elegante mercedes, mas el aparatito nunca fue atendido, se encontraba en un rincón junto a la palanca de cambio, solo en un extrañamiento; del otro lado de la línea un desesperado monje maldecía entre dientes.

-No contesta - volvió a repetir el moreno, su tono era preocupado y no era para menos había perdido su teléfono en un juego de naipes contra un conejo de peluche. Sabía a la perfección que fue su propia estupidez por el entusiasmo del juego, pero a su favor alegaba que él no tenía idea que su Honey era tan bueno como él al Póker.

En aquel instante de diversión, en el que se proponía dejar a su amado Ryu-chan como Dios lo trajo al mundo- "El juego es un mal vicio"- pensó vagamente mientras sonreía pícaramente a su oponente, quien tenía una carita inocente consultándole al oído a su conejo de peluche. Desde un principio el juego fue divertido y entusiasta, sabiéndose un jugador muy hábil acorralo a su pequeño Honey en la última mano. Apostaron todo… incluso los objetos que cargaban, era el todo o nada y perdió….

Cuando pidió la revancha dado que su orgullo de taurd había sido mancilladlo, obviamente que el oji azul se negó al principio pero luego acepto sonriéndole. Pero que apostaba si no tenía nada más que su propia piel?

La idea le llego de repente… apostó su hombría o mejor dicho su orgulloso trasero por quince días como prenda, y indiscutiblemente se concentro en ganar y así fue, recupero su celular y salvo por unos días su hoyito.

Suspirando aliviado revisó el mentado aparato solo para ver que su Onii-chan había llamado Justo en el peor momento. No tenía ni idea porque su Nii-san lo había llamado, pero si estaba seguro que esa llamada no fue por un capricho o una tontería. Su Aniki no era de esas personas que llamaran a menos que no fuese algo importante

-Tsk…- chasque la lengua con disgusto.

-Intenta de nuevo seguramente no te ha oído – insistió en decir el peli verde.

-Si tienes razón- volvió a marcar el numero timbro y timbro hasta que dio el contestador nuevamente – Nada..

-Y llamara otra vez no te preocupes Tat-chan - afirmó el cantante.

-My Honey tu sabes perfectamente que él no me llamaría a menos que se estuviera muriendo… - con frustración se despeino su negra cabellera.

-Fue mi culpa que no lo escucharas cuando te llamo – expreso el oji azul mientras abrazaba su conejo de peluche - Gomen nasai…

-Claro que no fue tu culpa…- el monje acaricio el sedoso cabello – Ahora debo ir al departamento de Eiri.

-No le quieres avisar a Tohma-chan – sugirió el esperanzado vocalista.

-Ni hablar – refuto de inmediato.

-Porque?

-Mika se entera de todo y en su estado no creo que sea bueno alterarse más de la cuenta – comento con una madurez impropio para alguien de su edad.

-Tienes razón…- murmuro Ryu mas pensó un momento - pero…

-Pero qué? – cuestiono el monje al no escuchar mas palabras.

-Nada solo vamos a ver si está bien Yuki-chan – agito las manos con energía - y sino llamemos a k-san seguramente el nos ayudara a encontrarlo.

-Si esa es buena idea gracias – Tatsuha abrazo a su amor – ahora a cambiarse que hay que salir

-Hai.

Se cambiaron en solo unos minutos abrigándose lo suficiente para que el frio no se filtrara al ir en la moto. Raudos y sin quien los detuviera a esa hora de la noche llegaron en treinta minutos al elegante edificio. Insistieron en llamar y no respondió nadie, entonces Tatsuha que conocía al portero lo llamo. El hombre le comento que el señor Yuki no había estado en su departamento desde la mañana.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- cuestionó Ryu que se había mantenido calladito mientras su koi hablaba con el hombre mayor.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a ver a k-san – razonó el monje.

-Insisto que Tohma tendría más recursos.

-Tal vez tengas razón – cavilo el peli negro - pero por el momento no metamos a mi cuñado en esto ¿vale?

-Bueno…

-Sube debemos ir a ver a K-san- sonriendo se coloco el casco y espero que sea acomodará en su puesto.

-Está bien - se trepo en la parte de atrás y se sujetó bien de la estrecha cintura del menor, sabía que su koi estaba alterado por este asunto así que no dijo nada cuando salieron cual bólidos rumbo a la casa de su antiguo manager.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

En la clínica... en la habitación A622 para ser exactos…

-Ryoma no quiero dormir – se quejo el castaño en su faceta de niño consentido.

-No te comportes como niño caprichoso Kaito el doctor solo me dejo estar aquí porque le prometí que dormirías a tus horas y sin alterarte – advirtió el oji azul.

-Pero aun no sé nada de Shu-chan estoy preocupado – el castaño tomo la mano de su esposo intentando que comprendiera su preocupación.

-Alterarte no te ayuda si quieres salir de aquí mañana debes dormir toda la noche como padre responsable que eres.- puntualizó el de mirada zafiro.

-Pero… - intento protestar el oji negro.

-Nada de peros jovencito – dijo el más alto mientras volvía a acostar a su pareja.

-si Ryo-chichi – bromeo Kaito mientras se dejaba cubrir con las sabanas, decidió no alterar más a su pobre esposo que ya llevaba no sabía cuántas horas allí, sin despegarse de él, el pobre seguramente estaba tan preocupado como el por el chibi.

-Muy gracioso Kai-haha – gruño el diseñador.

-A mí me gusta y no me molesta ser Kai-haha- haciendo una señal con la mano llamo a su Koi para que se acercara un poco más.

-Dice eso porque no sabes cómo seguir discutiendo – puntualizó el moreno mientras obedecía el pedido del paciente.

-No – negó rotundo - En verdad me encanta ser la persona que te dará un hijo… - las pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de carmín dándole un toque endiabladamente sexy e inocente a la vez. Provocando un palpitar errático en el corazón del oji azul.

–Cof, Cof…- Ryo carraspeó un poco intentando no ser afectado por esa carita ángel tan particular que solía poner su pareja cuando quería algo -No intentes comprarme con palabras bonitas y cierra los ojos… - ordeno rotundo.

-Lástima que no funciono…jejeje – rio tontamente y sin esperar más atrajo a su esposo justo frente a él, le dio entonces un casto y dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Te amo…- confesó el moreno al separarse cayendo víctima del encanto de aquel castaño.

-Yo a ti te amo Ryoma… - anuncio el oji negro poco antes de intentar cumplir con el pedido de su koi, mas después de un instante volvió a hablar victima de esa incertidumbre que lo dominaba – Amor…

-Dime…

-No me escondas nada por favor – pidió sin moverse - si llega a llamar Uesugi-san avísame ¿nee?

-Si no te preocupes yo te aviso- asevero el elegante hombre de cabellos negros.

-Gracias…

Finalmente después de quince minutos Kaito se había dormido, Aruma suspiro cansado hacia ya varias horas que le intrigaba la falta de comunicación por parte del escritor, ya no sabía que esperar.

¿Y si lo llamaba de nuevo? Solo tenía que meterse su orgullo en el bolsillo y preguntar que había pasado nada mas… razono un momento y no vio otra salida el no podía dejar solo a Kai, la única salida viable era depender de ese hombre, que al parecer amaba a su cuñadito.

Fue por eso que salió al pasillo para liberar su frustración, a pesar de todo el sujetó no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Más Sabia que Shu sentía algo fuerte por el tipo era frustrante pero cierto.

Suspirando se dijo que solo rogaba que su cuñadito estuviera bien, el enojo inicial por su falta de preocupación, hacia ellos, solo era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas preocupaciones, era angustiante no saber que le había pasado a Shu.

Por todos los medios, intento no trasmitirle esa ansiedad que lo corroía a su pareja, ya bastante tenía, Kaito con eso de estar embarazado, como para agregarle más tribulaciones a su estado ansioso actual. Rebusco en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el celular de su koi. Al hallarlo investigo en la agenda, muy a su pesar, necesitaba saber algo de ese hombre.

Después de marcar, casi de inmediato su llamada entro pero no fue contestada. Bufo molesto ¿acaso ese hombre idiota no podía llevar el celular consigo? ¿Que no sabía que había personas preocupadas?

Más frustrado que antes entro nuevamente en la habitación para observar a su adorado amante que seguía dormido. Sencillamente daba placer verlo tan calmo con su palma cubriendo en el aun plano vientre, su rostro sencillamente se veía angelical. Aruma sonrió complacido pensando que al menos alguien tendría una noche muy pacifica.

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Estaban parados a unos metros de aquella puerta, hacia ya varios minutos, horas… ya no sabía con exactitud. Y aun no salía nadie, su estado anímico era el peor, pero aun así mantenía la compostura, no quería dar un espectáculo delante de su cuñada.

La pobre chica estaba bastante alterada como para darle una impresión extra, la observó por un momento desde donde estaba sentado. Su fresco rostro ahora mostraba claramente la preocupación que sentía ¿Quién la culparía por sentir tal turbación?, por suerte siempre junto a ella, estaba su prometido para brindarle el apoyo necesario.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, después desvanecimiento de Shuichi, ni cuenta se dio en el momento en que lo alzo en brazos, mucho menos que lo cargo escaleras abajo, para luego intentar subirlo a su auto. Entonces a él llego la voz de la jovencita Shindou que acababa de darle alcance.

-Por favor Sensei – llamo ella - ¿donde lo lleva?- quiso saber.

-A la clínica – respondió el cuestionado.

-Él me dijo que se trataba en la clínica que está cerca del departamento de Syusuke - alego ella.

-Bien sube - pidió el mayor aun sosteniendo a su pequeño en los brazos, ella obedeció de inmediato, una vez que se sentara en su puesto Yuki acomodo a Shu sobre las piernas femeninas. Observo al castaño que ya había tomado el lugar de copiloto, de inmediato tomo su lugar frente al volante – guíame - ordenó mientras hacía rugir el motor del auto.

Después de unos minutos y varios obstáculos sorteados con maestría se encontraron entrando presurosos en la guardia de la clínica. Donde fueron recibidos por un residente… Obviamente el que hablo fue Yuki presentando al paciente como Leim Hikaru, también comento síntomas y antecedentes que él sabía.

El médico tomo nota, fue más fácil cuando la jovencita que los acompañaba afirmo que el recién ingresado era paciente de esa clínica. El Hombre de bata se despidió y se metió en la sala para ver cómo evolucionaba el muchacho.

Luego de que Eiri dejara a su preciada carga en manos de las enfermeras y médicos, fue increpado por la jovencita.

-Usted sabía que él estaba vivo ¿verdad?

-Si..- respondió sin rodeos.

-Porque no me aviso?

-Porque él no recordaba nada… ni siquiera a mi- se justifico el blondo.

-Pero igualmente…

-Escúchame Maiko - pidió el rubio con ese timbre tan particular en la vos - Yo no supe que era Shu hasta hace unos días…

-Pero…

-El antes tenía lentes de contacto de color negro y como habrás notado tiene su cabello castaño- la cara femenina se mostraba aséptica a sus palabras así que agrego - no me preguntes porque no lo identifique antes… no sé la respuesta a eso – confesó - solo te diré que desde que lo vi en aquel rompeolas no se me ha apartado de mi mente, el es mi Shuichi y no pienso dejarlo ir nunca más…

-Me alegra al fin escuchar eso… - Ella sonrió con tristeza – Pero deberá contarme que paso, quiero saberlo todo…

-Está bien te lo diré - afirmo mientras suspiraba cansado - solo deja que nos aseguren que está bien.

-Está bien Sensei- accedió ella al notar que a pesar de esa actitud tan distante que quería imponer el rubio se notaba lo preocupado que estaba mientras observaba con insistencia la puerta por donde ingresara su hermano.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

El timbre de la puerta sonó insistente, el americano salió del cuarto blasfemando en su idioma natal, seguido de cerca por un acalorado pelirrojo.

-Claude espera...- llamo el guitarrista.

-No my pretty boy – respondió sin detenerse el blondo - le voy a enseñar a ese inoportuno a no interrumpir mis horas de relajación – gruño el rubio mientras sacaba el seguro de su adorada magnum.

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia, alterando aun más al armado y furioso K, Hiroshi ajusto su bata de raso color azul y se puso frente a la puerta - Espera Por favor…- suplico insistente el menor - al menos deja que me fije quien es.

-Ok, luego los mato – aseguro el rubio mientras observaba su preciosa arma.

Del otro lado de la puerta….

-Parece que están durmiendo… - comento el oji azul con su cara infantil disgustada.

-Te dije que tendríamos que haberlo llamado… - comento el monje.

-Que hacemos nos vamos a casa?- cuestiono el cantante – es posible que no es ten en casa.

-Pero esto es urgente…- suspiro el menor - tenía puesta mis esperanzas en hablar con K-san,

-Bueno entonces hay que tocar más el timbre para que despierten si están durmiendo… - ataco el timbre con ímpetu.

-Espera My Honey acaso no sabes que – no termino de decir la frase ya que un frio metal se poso en su frente. Casi de inmediato el dedito que pulsaba el timbre se retiro.

-Buenas noches K-san - saludo Ryuichi – Hiro-chan como estas?

-Sakuma-san, Tatsuha-san ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora?- quiso saber el joven guitarrista.

-Bueno…

-Contesten - ladro el americano que preparo su arma para hacer el primer disparo.

-¿Podemos pasar Mr. K?- cuestionó el monje con cautela.

-Claude - llamo el pelirrojo, mientras que con una mano tocaba el hombro de su pareja con la otra bajaba el arma.

-Ok… - coloco el seguro a su querida arma y se hizo a un lado mientras la pareja de arruina momentos pasaba al interior de su departamento.

De inmediato el rubio fue a cubrir su desnudez por pedido de su koibito, mientras Nakago preparaba café esperaron la vuelta del manager, una vez que este volvió fue el turno del pelirrojo de ir a ponerse algo más apropiado. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa de la cocina frente a una taza de humeante café, el americano volvió a hablar.

-well… Talk.( Bueno hablen)- ordeno.

-K-san…- comenzó a decir Sakuma pero el monje pidió la palabra.

-Espera Honey yo se lo diré…

-Ok.

-Veras K-san necesitamos de tu ayuda – comenzó a decir el joven Uesugi.

-For What? ( Para qué?)

-Es que mi hermano me llamo… pero yo no pude contestarle…

-Why? (por qué?) - los ojos del americano brillaron con diversión al notar el sonrojo en el rostro del menor

-Eso no viene al caso - contesto el monje - lo extraño aquí es que fuimos a su departamento a ver que quería ya que al intentar devolverle la llamada no contestaba...

-Mmmm…- gruño el rubio.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta fastidiarte no lo hice y no lo haría si esto no fuese urgente – afirmó el moreno - pero se positivamente que si mi hermano me llamo para algo debe ser importante.

-Eso es cierto – atestiguó Nakago - conociendo a ese orgulloso hombre seguramente no le fue fácil pedir ayuda.- bufó el pelirrojo.

-Exacto – afirmó Tatsuha - el punto es que no solo me preocupa Eiri si no Shuichi – ahora la atención de su anfictiones era total con solo escuchar ese nombre tan querido – Se positivamente que la única persona que hace que mi hermano entre en ese estado de desesperación es mi cuñadin.- confirmo rotundo – ¿si no fuese por un asunto de Shu-chan porque me llamaría?

-¿Acaso quieres decir que el paso algo a Shu? – de inmediato el músico de largo cabello se puso de pie.

-Calma my boy - pidió el manager tomando por fin la palabra obligando en el proceso a su amante volviera a sentarse - Y que quieres que yo hagas?

-Que lo ubiques- Pidió con simpleza - se que tú tienes contactos y ojos en toda la ciudad…

-Jejeje eso es verdad a K no se le escapa nada Jojojo - rio el orgulloso americano

-Verdad que puedes ayudarnos Nonada- cuestiono el cantante mientras abrazaba a su amado peluche.

-Claude podrías usar el GPS? – intervino Hiroshi.

-Very Good my Prety boy - lo beso para luego ponerse de pie – ahora lo traigo.

-GPS?- cuestiono el cantante mayor.

-Si es algo que no sé cómo consiguió K – afirmo Hiro mientras sonreía - es para saber dónde estamos los chicos de la banda.

-Pero porque esa cosa sabría donde esta mi hermano?

-Porque donde estaba Yuki estaba Shu- razono el guitarrista

-Es cierto!- exclamo la pareja al entender el razonamiento del rubio.

-Aquí lo tengo!- exclamo el manager ingresando nuevamente a la cocina.

-Andando entonces… - proclamaron los menores.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maiko observaba con insistencia esa bendita puerta, hacia ya mucho tiempo que su hermano estaba allí y aun nadie salía a decirles nada, era espantoso, por más que uno sepa que debe esperar a que los doctores evalué o estabilicen al paciente, para ella era casi imposible continuar en esa incertidumbre. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando su novio hablo con calma y suavidad.

-Oye pequeña quieres un café?

-No…- contestó con sinceridad ya que no creía ser capaz de tomar nada.

-Vamos linda estoy segura que no comiste nada a acepción de ese té - insistió el castaño, sabiendo que tenía razón en su afirmación.

-Syusuke no tengo hambre ni lo tendré hasta que sepa algo de mi hermano – afirmó ella con su carácter a flor de piel.

-Ok comprendo… - Reiki sabía cuando debía dejar de presionar a su novia asique solo guardo silencio.

-Lo siento amor es que…

-Sí, si tranquila no te preocupes yo sé que esto no le hace bien a tus nervios…

-Gracias por estar aquí Syu

-¿Para qué son los prometidos sino es para estar cuando la dama los necesita?

-mm... Supongo que te va el papel de héroe.

-Merci Miss (gracias Señorita)- ambos sonrieron y luego se abrazaron.

-Gracias a ti – dijo ella, inevitablemente desvió su vista hacia su cuñado. El Sensei se veía alterado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar y mantener esa mascara de frialdad que siempre conservaba sin importar que pasara.

Ella estaba segura que el sensei estaba tan angustiado como ella, pero aun así intentaba controlarse para no preocuparla. El era bueno como su hermano lo afirmara un millón de veces. Toda esta situación le había demostrado que ese famoso escritor se había enamorado de su hermano, realmente se alegraba por ambos. Pero solo había un problema en este cuento… Shuichi volvería a recordar ese amor tan desmedido que le tenía a su escritor? Por el bien de la pareja esperaba que sí.

-Maiko- llamo su novio con suavidad.

-Dime... – contesto volviendo de sus cavilaciones.

-Tu estomago está haciendo ruidos muy extraños- señalo en tono de broma.

-HO!- ella se sonrojo provocando que ambos sonrieran.

La conversación fue rota por la aparición de un hombre de mediana edad, que Yuki reconoció de inmediato. No era otro que Strash Makoto, el doctor que lo atendiera en el apartamento de su niño, salto de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte y se paro frente a él.

-Doctor…

-Uesugi-san qué bueno que ya esté mejor.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Hikaru-kun?- cuestionó sin responder por su propia salud.

-La verdad tuve que hacer una inter consulta con el médico que lo estaba tratando para averiguar qué es lo que realmente le pasaba al pequeño – comentó el médico mientras observaba a las personas frente a él.

-Pero él… esta… ¿está bien? – comento al joven castaña, el doctor sonrió mientras asentía.

-Si – afirmó - está bien no se preocupen.

-¿Pero porque no reaccionaba?

-Bueno digamos que su cerebros fue forzado, según me comento el médico que lo trato con antelación que hablo directamente con el prestigioso doctor de Hong Kong que lo evaluó primero y el creyó que se trataba de una Amnesia Traumática, y no juzgó que fuera necesario más que tiempo mientras la inflamación cedía, pero al llegar aquí el paciente presento signos claros de Amnesia Lacular.

-O sea que lo que provocó la amanecía fue algo específico?.

-Sencillamente el no desea recordar porque hay algo demasiado fuerte que desea olvidar - aclaro el doctor – Por lo que se ese motivo es tan fuerte que se auto protege inconscientemente.

-Él me ha dicho que busca su pasado.

-Como ya le dije este estado es inconsciente, el golpe en la cabeza solo fue un medio para salir de esa situación traumática y emocional que lo aquejaba.

-Ya veo…- murmuro Yuki dando algunos pasos hacia a tras, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones.

Con cada palabra que salía de aquel galeno, Yuki sintió que el piso se hundía progresivamente, no creyó que volvería a sentir esa desesperación nuevamente, pero la culpa es una fiera agresiva que siempre acecha. Y allí estaba él con síntomas bastante claros.

Porque sencillamente toda aquella situación hubiera sido completamente diferente si él hubiera dejado ver todos aquellos sentimientos que mantenía a raja tabla bajo su máscara de déspota malhumorado. Era claro para el que Shuichi busco una forma para olvidarse de él, para no sufrir con sus actos y lo había conseguido a cabalidad.

Ahora se daba cuenta que toda esta situación era su culpa y estaba pagando con lagrimas de sangre toda su estupidez. Muestra clara de eso era que aquellos los síntomas que él había mantenido limitados a un rango tolerable, ahora tomaron control de su cuerpo invadiéndolo negándole la posibilidad de fingir ante el médico.

-Uesugi- san no ha descansado como lo ordene verdad – el tono que uso el médico que lo había ayudado a tomar asiento era de reproche eran claros signos de preocupación.

-Es que estuve ocupado buscando a Shu…- murmuro el rubio olvidando completamente que hablaba con un extraño.

-Shu quien es Shu?- cuestionó el de bata mientras revisaba a rubio escritor.

-MI hermano – respondió la oji verde quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-NO entiendo

-La persona que usted conoce como Leim Hikaru en realidad es mi Hermano Shindou Shuichi y el tuvo esa crisis en mi casa – aclaro al castaña.

-Primero deje que evalué a Uesugi-san y me explican que es todo esto que no entiendo nada.

-Explícale ahora Maiko-san que yo estoy bien- objetó con tozudez el oji miel.

-De acuerdo Sensei. - Maiko tomo la palabra y le conto todo al doctor…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

El vehículo se detuvo enfrente de la clínica privada, todo observaron el GPS que indicaba que con su punto amarillo titilante, que la persona que buscaban estaba cerca. Tatsuha quien manejaba el trasporte espero las indicaciones del manager.

-Entra al estacionamiento- ordeno el copiloto.

-Bien…

Hiroshi estaba sumamente preocupado, ya que no le gustaba nada la idea de que el escritor estuviera en una clínica no le daba buena espina, solo esperaba que nadie, incluido al novelista, estuviera en problemas de salud.

No es que le importara lo que ese estúpido hombre estuviera vivo o no solo que si el enfermaba, la preocupación de su pequeño amigo sería muy grande y sumado a su estado actual de salud no ayudaría mucho.

-¿Hiro-chan está bien?- cuestiono Sakuma.

-Si no se preocupe...

-Ya deja de tratarme con tanto respeto eres amigo de Shu y si él me puede llamar Ryuichi porque tu no?

-De acuerdo Sa… digo Ryuichi-san. – ambos sonrieron.

-Estás seguro que es aquí?- cuestiono el Uesugi menor

-Yes,…Sure ( Si.. seguro) - el rubio observo si aparato y señalo – Is here ( Es Aquí)

-Tienes razón ahí está el auto de Eiri - Exclamó el monje todos bajaron del la traffic y se encaminaron hacia el elegante coche negro. Observaron que como era obvio no había nadie. – me pregunto si…

-¿Que estas por hacer Tat-chan?- pregunto Ryuichi al ver las intenciones de su pareja.

-Ver si la puerta está abierta...

-No creo que Yuki-san sea tan descuidado… - las palabras que seguían quedaron en la garganta del guitarrista al notar que la puerta se habría con facilidad ni ruido de alarma.

-Esto es impropio de Mr. Yuki

-Si Yuki-chan nunca dejaría su auto así a menos que...- comenzó a decir Sakuma.

-A menos que algo le haya pasado a Shuichi…- concluyo Tatsuha.

-Andando hay que encontrar a ese par…

-Hai…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras todo el mundo estaba revolucionado por diferentes razones o los mismos motivos una persona sencillamente se dejaba llevar a un lugar que el parecía conocer.

A Su mundo de sueños…

Se vio a si mismo sonreír a una mujer que le decía hijo mientras le contaba un sinfín de cosas que él no comprendía, intento enfocar mejor su vista pero aunque aun no consiguió ver su rostro de aquella mujer. Sabia a la perfección que esa persona era su madre, sonrió feliz al sentirse seguro en su compañía. En ese momento ella se movía con agilidad en la cocina preparando cosas sanas y sabrosas para él y su hermana…

Si él era el hermano mayor de una chica enérgica y activa, la quería mucho. En ese instante Maiko bajo corriendo por la escalera gritándole que se le hacía tarde…

Cual resorte soltó sus comida, beso a su madre, tomo su mochila y corrió fuera de su casa intentando dar alcance a la chica vestida de traje de marinero que reía como loca al ver la inutilidad de los esfuerzos del pequeño peli rosa.

De repente se oyó un chillido de llantas frente a su persona, que hizo que detuviera la marcha abruptamente, al elevar los ojos encontró frente a él un chico de cabello medianamente largo y rojizo sonriéndole que lo invitaba a subir a la parte trasera de su bicicleta.

Devolvió la sonrisa y salto sobre el vehículo de dos ruedas, casi en un suspiro alcanzaron a su ágil hermana quien le grito que era un tramposo... Los dos jóvenes reían estrepitosamente mientras entraban al recinto…

De pronto el sueño cambio de escena y se vio a si mismo cantando una ridícula canción, que animaba a la multitud… y luego a su hermana regañándolos anunciando que no le haría el Bento por un mes…

Estaba seguro que ese chico lo había visto en algún lugar… ¿pero dónde?

Su mente genero otro momento, en el cual el cantaba y el mismo chico tocaba la guitarra sentía que era para impresionar a alguien… no sabía bien pero era importante y el tenía miedo… o algo así… por alguna razón que no recordaba estuvo a punto de dudar de claudicar, pero no lo hizo… los gritos de su hermana volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza… dio todo de él y canto con todo su corazón…

Escucho la gente gritar y llamar a un grupo Bad Luck… y de repente se vio a si mismo enfundado en unas ropas ajustadas y llamativas. Las luces del escenario se encendieron encandilándolo pero noto que ese chico pelirrojo tocaba la guitarra a su lado sonriendo… ¿de dónde lo conocía? Volvió a preguntarse hasta que se escucho llamarlo mientras lo señalaba.

-HIRO!!!!!!!- exclamo y la música comenzó a sonar.

Shuichi se sentó en la cama todo sudado, observo a su alrededor, no había nadie. Nuevamente recostar su cabeza en la mullida almohada y se puso a meditar sobre las cosas que había soñado.

El chico de sus sueños era alguien importante, ya que apareció en cada recuerdo que su mente le dibujaba. Era su amigo eso lo tenía claro y de pronto recordó la foto del cuarto donde estaba Maiko, él y Hiro…

-Hiro…si ese es el nombre es Hiroshi…- murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos dominado por el punzante dolor de cabezas –Ahora te recuerdo eras mi amigo de la infancia… - a firmo mientras volvía a ser dominado por los analgésicos.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Entonces el que está en el cuarto es el famoso cantante Shindou Shuichi?

-Comprenderá doctor que esto no puede salir de aquí.

-Entiendo- el médico sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería – nadie sabe su verdadera identidad creen que es Leim-kun el hermano de Kaito… - por un momento guardo silencio hasta que recordó algo importante - por cierto él se encuentra internado en esta clínica.

-En verdad?

-Si tuvo problemas con su embarazo tengo que ir a verlo ahora

-Podría ir a conocer a esas personas?- cuestiono Maiko.

-Me gustaría ir a verlo pero no quiero dejar solo a Shu..- comentó Eiri

-Tranquilo Uesugi-san el dormirá por un buen rato ya que lo estamos sedando para que descanse bien.

-Ya veo…

-Bueno me acompañan?

-Si- contesto la muchacha y el escritor solo asintió.

-Bien síganme, será bueno tranquilizar a Aruma-san estaba muy preocupado por toda la situación.

-Leim-san se encuentra muy mal? – cuestiono el rubio mientras subían a un elevador.

-Digamos que va a tener que tranquilizarse si quiere tener un embarazo normal y sin complicaciones- comento mientras esperaba que el ascensor se detuviera en el piso señalado- por aquí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que alguien literalmente atrapo a Yuki del cuello.- Tu bastardo ¿acaso no sabes que debes tener tu celular encima por cualquier emergencia? - escucho decir el escritor mientras enfocaba su vista en aquellos ojos zafiros que parecían arder.

-Ryoma-Chan suelta a Uesugi-san ahora!- ordeno el galeno con autoridad.

-Tsk…- gruño alto moreno retirando la presión que mantenía al rubio en silencio.

-Está bien sensei?- cuestiono Maiko bastante asustada.

-Si no te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a los tratos que me da Aruma-san – mencionó el escritor poniendo su mejor cara de póker para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo asustado que estaba, temía y con razón, a ese hombre.

-Debería hacer que te echarán de aquí por revoltoso Ryoma-chan, pero luego tendría un problema mayor con Kai-chan asique mejor nos calmamos un poco- sugirió el mayor de los hombres y los condujo a una pequeña sala de espera- entren hay mucho que aclarar aquí - todos obedecieron en silencio- Ryoma como sigue Kaito?

-Estaba durmiendo la última vez que lo vi Salí a tomar algo de aire y tratar de llamar a este sujeto- señalando al oji miel - No se nada de él y me prometió hablarme para informarme sobre mi cuñado.

-Debo haber dejado mi celular en el auto…- murmuro Eiri.

-Esa es tu excusa? – magullo el moreno.

-Tranquilo Ryoma…- volvió a intervenir el médico - todo tiene un motivo deja que te explique qué es lo que paso.

-Bien…

-Me permite hablar Sensei?- cuestiono la castaña, al ver que el escritor asentía.

-Está bien Maiko-san solo permite que te presente- en tono serio el rubio se acerco al oji azul y dijo - Aruma Ryoma- san le presento a Shindou Maiko la hermana de Shuichi… el joven que viene con ella es su prometido

-Encantada de conocerlo Aruma-san muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano- la joven no pudo reprimir sus emociones fue a refugiarse en el pecho de su novio.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi cuñado- extendió la mano – Soy Reiki Syusuke

-Esperen un momento no entiendo nada- comento el confundido Aruma mientras estrechaba la mano del joven castaño.

-Vera Aruma san mi prometido vive en unos departamentos a unas calles de aquí y al parecer mi hermano me vio pasando por el frente de la clínica y me siguió.

-Eso fue…

-Ayer a la mañana – contesto la joven- El me siguió hasta casa y allí se presento me dijo que había soñado con un lugar y yo le mostré una serie de fotos, me reconoció y se reconoció después de eso se desmayo

-El está bien?- cuestionó con preocupación.

-sí y no... Después de que se desmayara llame a Yuki-san y cuando fuimos a verlo él estaba teniendo una serie de dolores que yo no comprendí.

-Como está el Ahora?

-El está durmiendo en una habitación a solo un piso de aquí – intervino el doctor- Yo lo recibí en al guardia, estaba inconsciente, pero como ya era paciente de aquí no hubo problema, reacciono solo un momento pero no tenía sentido de nada ya que el dolor era intenso asique lo sedamos.

-Pero que sucedió?

-Simplemente se forzó demasiado…

-Ufffff…- suspiro el diseñador mientras tomaba asiento - Ese enano ya verá lo que es bueno cuando lo vea.

-El dijo que eso diría usted – murmuro la oji verde con una risita entre los labios al ver que tenía la atención del hombre continuo- Es que cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía batería en su celular afirmo que usted lo regañaría mucho.

-Jejeje sabe lo que le pasara por esta travesura - bromeo el oji azul más relajado.

-Y como esta su esposo, supimos que no está bien de salud?

-El ahora duerme aunque estuvo muy preocupado por Shu – la conversación se que se había vuelto muy amena fue interrumpida al ver que el escritor caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Sensei?- llamo la castaña.

-Voy por mi celular y luego a ver a Shuichi- sin más salió de la pequeña sala. Tomo el ascensor y presiono subsuelo, allí estaba su caro, estaba ansioso y perturbado. Necesitaba un cigarrillo con suma urgencia.

Apenas bajo del cubículo rebusco en su atuendo, encontró la cajetilla y extrajo el pitillo lo encendió con su viejo encendedor ese que tenia al pegatina observo la imagen mientras le daba una calada profunda, sintió como al nicotina inundaba sus sentidos, camino hacia donde había dejado su auto.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

-Demonios este lugar es enorme- murmuro el monje.

-No importa hay que buscar a Shu-chan Nonada…

-No sería más fácil si preguntáramos en información? – cuestiono Hiroshi

-No my pretty boy es de noche nos echaran- aclaro el blondo.

-Entonces es por eso que estamos aquí como ladrones?

-Yes…

-Bueno andando no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí…- comenzó a decir el monje cuando un sonido extraño invadió las escaleras de emergencia donde ellos estaban - ¿que es ese ruido?

-Wait (esperen) – pidió el rubio sacando de los bolsillos el famoso aparatito – Hurry (apresúrense) - anuncio mientras subía las escaleras siempre mirando el GPS.

-¿Qué pasa Claude?

-Is Mr. Yuki Is Here (Es Mr. Yuki está aquí) - señalo un piso encima de su cabeza. Ante aquella respuesta todos aceleraron el paso.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maiko, observaba a su hermano quien ahora dormía plácidamente, acaricio su cabello como si fuese un niño pequeño. –Hay hermanito… sí que nos has tenido preocupados a todos - sonriendo agrego - ya mejórate pronto por favor…- susurro le muchacha de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar, antes que sonara contesto - Hola

-Maiko-san

-Sensei estamos en la habitación 789 en el tercer piso ala oeste…

-comprendo voy para allá - de inmediato se corto la comunicación.

-Onii-chan espero que todo vaya bien…

-Estoy seguro que ahora estará bien –afirmo Syusuke – Aun no has comido nada quieres que te traiga un café o algo?

-Está bien ve tu primero yo esperare a Yuki-san

-Bien…

El castaño salió y antes de entrar en el ascensor observo al novio de su cuñando salir del otro ascensor, lo saludo y ofreció café, que fue rechazado, entonces entro en el cubículo y la puerta se cerró.

Yuki apresuro el paso, mientras observaba los diferentes números correlativos, hasta que encontró el que buscaba apunto estaba de abrir la puerta cundo sintió un arma en su cien que detuvo cualquier movimiento.

-Por fin lo encontramos - anuncio el americano.

-Pero qué?

-Aniki porque demonio no llevas el celular contigo estaba muy preocupado- acuso el Uesugi menor

-Donde está Shuichi? - el pelirrojo literalmente lo samario - ¿El está bien verdad?

-Yuki-chan malo Kumu-chan está asustado…Nonada

-Cállense! no ven que es un hospital – espeto una castaña furiosa quien había salido de la habitación al escuchar el escándalo en el pasillo.

-Maiko-chan?

-Hiroshi-kun… que hacen aquí?

-Creo que no es el lugar para conversar.- puntualizo el rubio.

-De acuerdo pasen pero estense callados que mi hermano está durmiendo.

Todos entraron abarrotando la habitación, el foco de atención se centro en la figura dormida en aquella cama blanca, su castaño cabello flotaba alrededor de su cara. La imagen que proyectaba era la de un niño pequeño y frágil. Hiro fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-El está bien?

-Si sufrió una fuerte impresión y se forzó demasiado pero al fin recordó quien era y quien soy- respondió la castaña más que feliz.

-WA!! Que genial!- exclamo Ryuichi.

SHHHHH!!!!- dijeron todos

-Perdón…

-Está bien my honey todos estamos contentos con el progreso de mi cuñadin ¿no es así Nii-san?

-Hmm... – Yuki no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir, sus emociones andaban muy alteradas y por más que lo intentaba no lograba controlarlas.

-Vamos Sensei acérquese – la joven Shindou tomo al mano del escritor y lo acerco a la cama, lo obligo a tomar asiento en la silla que ella ocupaba. Todos se quedaron observando la escena en completo silencio.

Yuki reprimía a más no poder sus emociones debocadas, pero era difícil, teniendo allí junto a él a la persona que más amaba era sumamente difícil controlarse. Con sumo cuidado extendió su mano derecha y rozo el pómulo trigueño, fue un simple rose. Aun así los ojos violetas se abrieron casi de inmediato, como si esperaran aquel toque mágico para despertar..

-Hola…- saludo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – cuestiono Eiri en el mismo tono.

-Mmm…- se incorporo con ayuda del mayor – algo confuso… - observó a su alrededor sin enfocar bien todavía…- ¿dónde estoy?.

-En la clínica tuviste un episodio ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si vagamente… - las imágenes que hasta hacia un momento soñaba se hicieron nítidas – Mi Hermana… ¿Maiko dónde está?

-Aquí Aniki – ella se acerco- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien… - observo nuevamente a su alrededor y vio a todas esas personas que lo no quitaban los ojo de encima… la cara de uno de esos sujetos fue la que le llamo la atención. – ¿Tu… eres Hiro verdad? – Dijo el amatista sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Tu eres mi amigo no es así?

-¿Shu… te acuerdas de mí? – tartamudeo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba presuroso.

-Soñé que tocábamos en el colegio una canción tonta y Maiko nos regaño ¿eso paso verdad?– conto el castañito aun dudando si era cierto o mentira.

-Shuichi tonto me tenias preocupado – Hiroshi no pudo evitar llorar abrazado a su amigo.

-Lo siento- murmuro el amatista mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Yuki observo la escena silenciosamente, mientras mantenía su esperanzado corazón controlado, que Shu hubiera reconocido a su hermana y mejor amigo no le garantizaba que lo recordara a él.

Sabía muy bien que él era el motivo de esa negación a recordar. Ya que sus acciones y actitudes provocaron que la luz que emanaba de ese maravilloso chico; Eiri se separo progresivamente intentando no llamar la atención. Ese instinto de conservación hizo que se pusiera de pie, necesitaba con urgencia salir de ahí, para que sus sospechas no se confirmaran no quería confirmar sus temores.

Pero fue detenido ante el primer movimiento por una cálida mano trigueña que sujetó su chaqueta.

-Eiri-san- dijo la suave vos de su niño, sin saber que al llamarlo así estaba abriendo la herida que tenía en su corazón comenzara a sangrar a borbotones - ¿Ya se va?.

-No..- respondió simplemente intentando sonar como siempre - solo quiero fumar- dijo con premura.

-Eso le hace mal y lo sabe…- se quejo el chibi.

-Después de pasarme un día completo preocupado creo que tengo un permiso especial- comento el escritor.

-Ho!... ¿estaba preocupado por mí?.

-Claro porque…

-¿Porque somos amigo no es así?- dijo Shuichi cortando de antemano cualquier respuesta.

-Si tú eres mi amigo y me preocupe mucho – afirmó el novelista mientras mantenía el puño apretado en el interior de su chaqueta, dentro de su mano el encendedor era estrujado con fuerza.

-Gracias… - la sonrisa deslumbrante que Shuichi le regalo fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el angustiado rubio, sin importar el hecho que todos estaban allí observándolo salió del cuarto – ¿dije algo malo?- cuestiono el menor con el pulso algo acelerado pues noto que esos ojos dorados querían decir algo que la boca de su amigo no dijo.

-No Shuichi – afirmo Hiroshi ya mas repuesto- ¿no es así chicos? – cuestiono al grupo.

-Y ellos son?- señalo a las otras personas.

-Yo soy Ryuichi…

-Eres cantante vi posters tuyos en mi cuarto…

-KYA! Si y cantamos junto tu, Yo y Kumu-chan – respondió el mayor mientras movía a su peluda mascota.

-Yo soy Tatsuha el hermano menor de Eiri – saludo el monje – si me disculpan voy a hacerle compañía a mi hermano- sin decir nada mas salió tras el blondo.

-Creo que hice algo malo…- por alguna razón shuichi sentía la necesidad de ser él quien fuera con Uesugi-san.

-No te preocupes No na da, Tat- chan fue con su nii-san ya verás que pronto regresan con chocolates – comentó el vocalistas oji azul.

-Si Shu no te preocupes…- insistió el pelirrojo.

-Bueno es que…

-Hey Pink boy remenber me? (Me recuerdas?) – intervino el americano intentando distraer un poco al peli rosa.

-NO... Perdón...

-No hay problema My name is Claude Winchester pero me puedes decir K – dijo el rubio de coletas- Soy el manager de Bad luck

-¿O sea que ya nos conocemos?

-Yes, work together (Si, trabajamos juntos)…

- Ho! .. In NG Truth? (Ho!... en NG verdad?) – cuestiono repentinamente el amatista en un fluido Ingles, este detalle sorprendió nuevamente a todos.

-Yes; Remember that? (Si… recuerdas eso?)

-No mucho pero…- antes de que el pequeño continuará con la charla una enfermera de carácter domínate entro en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que hace tanta gente aquí?

-Ellos vinieron a verme- contesto el paciente.

-El horario de visita es a una hora decente no a la mitad de la madrugada así que por favor abandonen la habitación.

-¿Puedo quedarme soy su hermana?- cuestiono la esperanzada.

-No- respondió la mujer al observar una hoja - si alguien se queda tiene que ser hombre y según me informaron el único autorizado es Uesugi Eiri .

-El fue a tomar un café ahora bien. Alego la joven.

-Entonces andando – señalo la mujer.

-Nos vemos Shu…- corearon Ryuichi y Hiro.

- There is much work to get better soon (mejora pronto hay mucho trabajo)- regaño el rubio de coleta.

-Estaré aquí a la hora de visitas- saludo la menor de los Shindou mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

-Nos vemos mañana dile hasta luego a tu novio - saludo el amatista.

-Si no te preocupes…

-Oye Maiko-chan- llamo el paciente

-Dime…

–Avísale a Eiri-san que lo estoy esperando.

-Así lo hare - Todo el mundo obedeció y dejaron solo al castaño, pensando en ciertas cosas que hasta ahora no había tendió tiempo de evaluar.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

En una de las pequeñas salas de estar dos hombres discutían acaloradamente.

-No seas cabezota Inaki porque no quieres que le digamos nada a mi cuñadin?

-Ya te lo dije idiota eso le haría mal- volvió a decir el rubio- ¿eres idiota o te haces no escuchas lo que digo?

-Pero…

-Pero nada Tatsuha si me entero que tu o tu novio le dicen algo de mí a Shuichi ya verás lo que es bueno- indicó mientras sujetaba a su Ototo del cuello de su camisa - juro que te matare si abres esa bocota…- advirtió.

-Ya entendí no te enfades Aniki.

-Sensei no debe hablar así…

-¿Maiko-san como esta Shuichi?- cuestiono el novelista soltando a su molesto pariente.

-Preguntando por usted.

-Mr Yuki –llamo el americano- espero me mantenga informado de el estado del Pink boy

-Si ahora lárguense que no quiero más gente molesta por aquí -gruño el rubio.

-Vendré Mañana a penas pueda – afirmo la castaña.

-No te preocupes yo no me moveré de su lado.- Afirmo el escrito, se puso de pie para salir pero antes de irse advirtió- Creo que esto va para todos, la salud de Shuichi no es buena si alguno de ustedes se le ocurre hablar de más lo matare- san mas salió.

-Ufff… que carácter- se quejo el monje.

-Creo que yo estaría de igual humor si mi koibito no supiera quién soy – comento un serio Ryuichi.

-Tienes razón my Honey mejor vamos a descansar aun debemos avisar de todo esto a Tohma - Tatsuha se rasco al cabeza pensando cómo le daría toda estas explicaciones a su cuñado y hermana mayor.

-De eso me encargó yo mañana temprano –a firmo el americano.

-Si no se preocupen

-Bueno chicos yo me retiro quiero descansar algo antes de venir a ver a Shuichi-nii-san

-Si todo estaremos aquí de una u otra manera - afirmo el pelirrojo.

-Eso es cierto…- el grupo se disperso, cada uno tenía los ánimos en alto habían recuperado a su joya más valiosa, solo había que darle más tiempo para que volviera a brillar como antes.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuki camino cabizbajo hasta llegar frente a la puerta marcada con el numero 789, para ser sincero no quería enfrentar a su niño, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no podía retroceder ahora. Debía luchar con más energía para recuperar a su amante a como diera lugar.

No importaba nada ya… Sabia positivamente que haría cualquier cosa a partir de ahora.

Continuara…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Nota del autor:**

**Angie**: Dios Mío…que mala soy con Yuki Muajajajaja (quince minutos después de reír como loca) Cof cof…en fin…

Al fin termine este capítulo, para ser sincera me parece muy largo pero teniendo en cuenta mi ausencia este capítulo tenía que ser así de largo.

Bueno ustedes me dirán que les pareció. Sencillamente creo que se está cerrando el círculo, y esto esta poniéndose color de hormiga para el escritor loco (nueva risa macabra) muajajaja, ejem… bueno

Mis últimos saludos son (**Lorena**: Linda gracias por estar ahí, espero te guste el nuevo cap. **Mina Lee**: Bueno perdón por desaparecer otra vez estas musas no colaboran, pero bueno ya sabes que paso con Shu qué opinas?. **Mayi Cullen**: jajaja creo que Yuki está aprendiendo su lección, a ver que opinas de este último cap, perdón por el retraso. **Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi**: Querida amiga… a veces pienso que no se si temer a mi mente o a ustedes mis queridas lectoras. Bueno aquí la nueva actualización espero sea de tu agrado.)

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, hago lo que puedo para volver a entrar en ritmo, espero conseguir un nuevo capítulo pronto.

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (algo cansada pero feliz) se despide de ustedes.


	29. Chapter 29

Felices Fiestas mis pequeñas!!!! Lo sé Angie es mala y no actualizó antes, pero bueno ya estoy aquí. Quiero agradecer aun montón de niñas que me ayudaron ay animaron, también amenazaron para que actualizara para ellas este Capítulos ( las quiero peques!!!).

Mis buenos deseos para ustedes por estas fiestas tan especiales. ( Perdón por no contestar review ando a la carrera- para varias XD)

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Anterior..**

Yuki camino cabizbajo hasta llegar frente a la puerta marcada con el numero 789, para ser sincero no quería enfrentar a su niño, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no podía retroceder ahora. Debía luchar con más energía para recuperar a su amante a como diera lugar.

No importaba nada ya… Sabía positivamente que haría cualquier cosa a partir de ahora.

**Capitulo 29 (¡Necesito recuperarte! - Un plan en proceso)parte 1**

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló el aire completo de sus pulmones, volvió a repetir la operación de forma mecánica varias veces, a ver si así lograba calmarse como era debido. Frunció el seño con al percatarse de su estúpida e infantil actitud. Nada de todas esas emociones iban acorde con él, pero si era sincero, nada de lo que hacía últimamente era coherente a su antigua personalidad.

Sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en el pomo de la puerta que hacía ya varios minutos sostenían con firmeza; Le ordeno a su mano abrir la puerta y así lo hizo, se adentro en la habitación que se encontraba completamente en silencio, en la cama observó la figura quieta de su pequeño koibito; vagamente pensó que con suerte le chiquillo se habría quedado dormido y no tendría que decir nada hasta que despertara el día siguiente. Pero como era costumbre de un tiempo a esta parte su suerte no estaba alerta, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Fácil a sus oídos llego la suave voz de su niño.

-Eiri…- escucho que lo llamaban y sus nervios se pusieron alerta, se acerco a la figura, supuestamente dormida, erróneamente pensó que estaba hablando dormido como hacia siempre. Pero al enfocar en el juvenil rostro lo vio allí callado y observándolo con aquellos ojos tan conocidos.

-Pensé que dormías Hikaru-kun- confesó el mayor, usando el nombre del menor de lo Lein ya que según Shuichi el no conocía su verdadera identidad.

-No… solo pensaba…- contesto el chibi incorporándose un poco para poner toda su atención a su amigo.

-¿En qué? – preguntó, a pesar de sus propios temores necesitaba saber que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Shuichi.

-Cosas…- respondió vagamente.

-…- Yuki guardo silencio.

Eiri no quería averiguar que es lo que estaba pensando su koi, su sexto sentido le decía que no averiguara nada. Aunque su conciencia le ordenaba ser cortés y preguntar sobre esas cosas, así que decidió obedecerla, al menos a si lo dejaría en paz por un rato.

Elevo su mirada ámbar y se encontró de lleno con esas joyas.

Aquellos ojos lo observaban aun con una mezcla de incertidumbre e inocencia que él extraño casi como la alegría que esa personitas repartía con solo sonreírle. Aun sintiendo aquel amor por ese querubín, su propia alma se estremeció durante todo aquel tiempo en que mantuvieron contacto visual.

Yuki estaba reacio a demostrar lo que realmente sentía, porque no era digno de una persona ecuánime y pensante sintiera todo ese revoltijo de emociones tan solo porque un chiquillo con cara de ángel lo quedara mirando fijamente.

Como era de esperarse su conciencia, le grito nuevamente la verdad absoluta de su sentir; Lo que obviamente resonó en su mente como campana de catedral…

-"Tienes Pánico"- chilló la conciencia exaltada, para luego arremeter con una nueva exigencia - "has frente a tus temores para poder recuperarlo; Has las cosas bien por una vez en tu vida"- se escucho vociferar con vehemencia.

-(…)- La razón no respondió, como de costumbre, porque aun estaba alterado intentando comprender esta verdad absoluta…

Si Yuki Eiri sentía pánico de que Su pequeño baka le preguntara cosas que él no quería responder ¿Pero que diablos? No podía ignorarlo, mucho menos hacer como que nada paso.

Sabia a la perfección que apenas Shuichi recuperara la memoria o se enterara de todas y cada una de las cosas que paso junto a él, el pequeño, como era lógico intentaría poner distancia o algo parecido y allí precisamente comenzaría su batalla verdadera.

Porque aun teniendo todo en contra no estaba allí pensando que él no obtendría lo que mas anhelaba ¡NOo que va!

Sin importar lo que pasara a partir de ese momento él, Eiri Uesugi, no estaba dispuesto a claudicar, el necesitaba con desesperación aquellas caricias infinitas, que lo consolaban y alegraban el día. No soportaba la idea de que su niño se volviera alejar de su lado.

Con esas cosas ya claras en su mente; Exhaló el aire que había estado sosteniendo durante su lucha menta, enfoco su mirada en aquellas orbes amatistas. Inevitablemente tuvo que romper ese silencio que los rodeaba así que fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Hikaru-Kun?- cuestionó intentando no parecer alterado, le pequeño solo lo miro mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la almohada.

-Bien… - respondió algo serio, sin saber como investigar y trasmitir a palabras todas aquellas cuestiones que se formaron en su mente.

-¿Sucede algo?- quiso saber el rubio, no le gustaba nada esa actitud tan seria poco usual en el castañito – ¿te sientes mas? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

-No - respondió demasiado rápido para que el mayor le creyera -… bueno… yo – Shu guardo silencio no sabia como iniciar esa charla tan importante para él.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo Hikaru-kun? – se resigno a cuestionar.

-si… pero

-¿Anda dime que quieres saber?- insistió mas por pedido de su conciencia que la razón.

-¿Me dirás la verdad?- cuestionó esperanzado.

-Si esta en mis posibilidades – contestó con algo de incertidumbre.

-Tienes que prometérmelo…- exigió el castaño tomando asiento abruptamente.

Yuki lo observo con detenimiento, al parecer su pequeño baka, había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para asimilar la información que recibió en casa de sus padre y ahora aparentemente necesitaba confirmar ciertas cosas a las que seguramente llego por su propia deducción.

Realmente no creía que preguntara sobre ellos, no estaba seguro que si sabia o no sobre su relación. Ya que al parecer aun no tenía idea de que alguna vez fueron algo más que conocidos. Ese punto era bueno y le permitía estar a su lado y seguir intentando acercarse.

Entonces, si eso era cierto, no habría problemas para contestar sus preguntas ¿pero si no era así? Aun con aquel pensamiento positivo en mente volvió a darse ánimo para continuar, se negaba a cometer nuevos errores. Pero ver aquella carita lo hizo tomar una decisión definitiva "no más mentiras".

-Esta bien…. – afirmó por fin el oji miel, a regaña dientes, no quería alterar a su niño pero tampoco pretendía contestar preguntas que lo involucraran directamente, ya que sabia que cualquier cosa relacionada con sus asuntos personales no lo llevarían a nada bueno - dime que quieres saber.

-¿Tu sabia que me llamo Shuichi Shindou? – cuestiono el castaño sin mas, esa pregunta la tenía en mente desde hacía tiempo solo que le falto algo de decisión para hacerla y ahora tan solo había quedado en el aire. Shu espero por una respuesta sincera, observo el semblante sosegado de su tomodachi como de costumbre le costaba leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero aun así noto cierto resquemor en su actitud tan ambigua.

-…- en la mente de Yuki había claros signos de stress mientras se decía a si mismo –"bueno esa si era una pregunta directa"… vagamente el escritor se pregunto ¿donde había quedado su dubitativo e inseguro Shu-chan?, inhaló profundo y contestó ya no había marcha a tras - al principio no lo sabía – objeto intentando distraer su atención a otra cosa dijo - ¿eso te tenía preocupado?

-¿cuando te diste cuenta? – inquirió el menor ignorando la pregunta, algo le decía que debía insistir en el tema y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo.

-El día que cantaste para mí- confesó luego de otro largo silencio.

-¿Por eso fue que te sentiste mal?… - murmuro Shu casi para sí, deduciendo motivos y circunstancias de aquel episodio.

-Algo así… - respondió Eiri vagamente.

-Tu… - de repente la respiración dem menor se acelero interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento, haciendo que se llevara una de sus manos a su pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se apresuro a decir el blondo acercándose un poco más y tocando con suavidad la frente del enfermo.

Shuichi no entendía porque pero el corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente mientras tenía aquella conversación con su amigo. Lo único claro de todo eso era que él quería saber más sobre ese rubio, entonces se animo a cuestionar una vez más – ¿Tú y yo… éramos conocidos? – pregunto por fin al recuperar el control de sus cuerpo.

El escritor suspiro derrotado, no había caso, al parecer el momento de la verdad había llegado - Si – respondió simplemente sin aclarar que tipo de relación tenían, intento buscar de esa forma, un poco más de tiempo para tener a su disposición un medico no quería que Shu sufriera ningún daño.

-¿De qué tipo?- quiso saber el amatista complicando las cosas para el escritor.

-…- Eiri trago grueso nuevamente, preguntándose ¿como demonios había llegado a esa pregunta tan rápido?

Según sus vagas deducciones pensó que su niño no haría preguntas tan directas pero al parecer lo único que había en al mente de Shuichi era saber sobre ellos dos y allí estaba él sin poder responder directamente. Tenía mas miedo de las reacción que podría tener su niño, al saber que fueron amantes, de lo que el se imagino alguna vez. La prueba de eso era que le sudaban las manos como nunca en su vida.

-¿No me vas a decir de que tipo de relación teníamos?- insistió en saber el cantante al comprender que su acompañante se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos - Eiri-san dime por favor- suplico extendiendo su menuda mano hasta la del rubio.

-Creo que no es bueno que te fuerces demasiado - contesto con suavidad el cuestionado, agradeciendo ese ínfimo contacto amable que le brindaba su ángel.

-Pero quiero saber…- se quejo el peli rosa con esa actitud de niño que solía convencer a Yuki de que hicieran cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Y sencillamente el blondo se dejo llevar por aquel sentimiento generado por esa actitud, así fue que cedió al pedido, tal vez estaba arriesgando todo pero lo que hasta ahora había ganado pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Solo le quedaba decir la verdad y esperar lo mejor. Así pues abrió la boca para comenzar a contarle la verdad, siempre era mejor que se enterara por él y no por algún periodista indiscreto.

-Bueno… Veras…- comenzó a decir Yuki, pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió cortado abruptamente la charla.

Ambos voltearon para enfrentar a la persona que los había interrumpido, allí vieron parado con la mirada zafiro clavada solo en la persona que se encontraba sentada en al cama, aun sujetando el pomo, a un desarreglado Aruma que solo sonrío con soberbia al ver el semblante tan conocido para él.

-¡Enano… al fin doy contigo!- exclamó el peli negro mientras cerraba la puerta luego de introducirse a la habitación.

-¿Ryoma-nii-san que haces aquí? – cuestionó el castaño con asombro.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo ingrato- puntualizo mientras ignoraba a Yuki y abrazaba posesivamente a su protegido.

-Jejejeje… bueno veras pasaron muchas cosas - intento explicar un acalorado chibi.

-Explícame - ordenó el moreno mientras se separaba lo suficiente para observar su semblante abochornado.

-¿Y donde esta Kai-nii-chan? – quiso saber Shu intentando escapar de las explicaciones correspondientes, pero no tuvo suerte, lo supo al ver aquel rostro serio de su cuñado.

-Eso te lo contare después ahora habla sabandija - exigió Aruma.

Shuichi inhaló profundo intentando ordenar las ideas y luego comenzó a contarle lo sucedido desde el momento en que se tuvieron que separar hasta el momento en que despertó allí rodeado de personas que sabían sobre su pasado.

Yuki por su parte solo se mantuvo callado no sabia si agradecer o maldecir la aparición de Arruma. Aun sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, era por eso que tembló ligeramente, estaba alterado y necesitaba calmarse así que se puso en pie para salir del cuarto y fumar un poco en la salita de estar mientras Shu era acompañado por su cuñado.

Ni bien se puso de pie las otras dos personas lo observaron interrumpiendo su charla animada que tenían entre ellos.

-¿A donde vas Eiri-san?- quiso saber el menor.

-A fumar – contesto casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Otra vez?- recrimino el amatista con seriedad.

-Déjalo Enano necesita liberar tensión además así tu y yo hablamos mas claro – intervino Aruma.

-Etto…

-En un momento regreso – afirmó el rubio y antes que su niño protestara quería salir de allí, estaba conciente que literalmente estaba huyendo de la verdad que se cernía sobre ellos dos, pero solo quería un poco mas de tiempo.

-Esta bien… - asintió por fin el castaño con algo de zozobra por el repentino distanciamiento entre los dos.

El rubio solo desvío su atención de aquéllos suplicantes ojos amatistas y desapareció en los pasillos, tenía tanto que pensar que le parecía que los cigarrillos que cargaba en su bolsillo no serian suficientes.

En el interior de la habitación el antes llamado Hikaru acabo de contar su historia a su protector amigo, el silencio entre los dos fue roto por el que mayor.

-Bueno eso es todo…- concluyo el castaño y es pero una respuesta que se hizo esperar mas de lo que él tolero así que pregunto – ¿NO dirás nada?

Ryoma observo la cara de ansiedad que le regalaba su querido Chibi, y en verdad sabia ya toda la historia por la propia boca de la Imouto-chan de Shuichi, pero él, como buen cuñado protector quería indagar por su propio medio el efecto que había tenido todos esos encuentros en el pequeño que el conocía como Hikaru. A sus ojos el Chibi seguía siendo el niño que ellos salvaron en aquel rompeolas, inhalando para luego expulsar el aire finalmente dijo.

-Debes estar contento que ahora ya sabes quien eres ¿no es así?

-No tanto – comentó con sinceridad el cuestionado.

-¿Porque? – quiso saber el incrédulo diseñador.

-Porque me parece que me ocultan cosas – puntualizo con sagacidad el más joven.

-¿Como cuales cosas?

-La relación que tengo con Eiri-san por ejemplo - remarco el amatista muy seguro que algo raro había en toda aquella situación.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo el doctor les pidió que no te dijeran nada – remarco el mayor intentando que comprendiera el porque de todo.

-No entiendo el porque… - se quejo con fastidio.

-Según me explico el Medico – comenzó a explicar el oji azul - tu amnesia es de esas que son provocadas por una fuerte impresión o episodio trascendental en tu vida, tal vez es tu sub. Conciente el que no quiere recordar y forzarlo no es bueno para tu mente – Shu estuvo apunto de abrir la boca pero Ryoma volvió a cuestionar con seriedad - ¿sino porque te desmayaste?

-Bueno si pero… yo quiero saber lo que pasaba conmigo antes del accidente… - protesto el menor.

-Se que quieres recuperar esa parte de tu vida pero seria peligroso forzarte - como si Shu fuera un niño de cinco años puso una mano en la cabeza acariciando en el proceso la s hebras sedosas - ¿comprendes verdad Shu-chan? – cuestionó.

-Si… - respondió el cuestionado no muy feliz de aceptar este hecho.

-Según veo lo mejor en tu caso tan especial es que intentes volver a hacer las cosas que hacías antes y poco a poco regresara tu memoria conforme te vuelvas a sentir seguro.

-¿Eso crees?

-Si – afirmo Aruma con seguridad, para luego quedarse callado observando a Shu mientras evaluaba seriamente esta posibilidad.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin - no insistiré más en pedir que me cuenten nada… - afirmo con una vos vibrante y decidida.

-Eso es – la caricia en el pelo volvió a efectuarse pero esta vez con más energía para así poder despeinar aquellos cabellos - buen chico

-¿y dime Ryoma- kun donde esta mi Aniki?

-Bueno no te voy a mentir esta internado aquí en el piso de arriba - señalo apesadumbrado.

-¿Él está bien verdad?- la ansiedad estaba marcada en cada palabra del más joven.

-Si no te preocupes se altero un poco - tranquilizo de inmediato - ya sabes que en su estado eso no es bueno solo lo tiene en observación mañana seguramente le darán el alta.

-¿Fue por mi culpa? – se acuso a sí mismo a sabiendas que era verdad.

-No…

-No me mientas se como se pone Kai-chan cuando no me ve – acuso con seriedad.

Ryoma dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones de una manera algo ruidosa y asintió, la carita infantil se puso muy triste por lo que no le quedo el oji azul tuvo que agregar -Es que él es muy protector- replico con media sonrisa.

-Lo siento – murmuro.

-No te preocupes ahora debes descansar y yo regresar con kai mira si despierta y no me ve - puso los ojos en blanco al imaginar al escena que se formaría y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Esta bien

-Llamaré a tu amigo para que se quede contigo- anuncio cuando abrió la puerta.

-Gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer y no te olvides que pase lo que pase nosotros te apoyaremos sin importar lo que decidas

-Hai…

-Hasta luego – sin más Aruma salió del cuarto.

Se encamino hacía la sala de espera que se encontraba a unos metros de allí. Se asomo pero no encontró a quien buscaba, frunció el seño hasta que vio las cortinas moverse y supo donde estaría.

Yuki se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla de aquel balcón observando la nada, en su mano aun sostenía el cigarrillo al cual solo le había dado un par de pitadas. No es que no quisiera fumar, pero la necesidad de aclarar su mente para poder volver a enfrentar a su Koi era importante.

Mientras estuvo allí intento evaluó las posibilidades, los pros y los contras de decirle la verdad, según sus propias evaluaciones nada buena saldría de contarle su historia a Shuichi, mas él no podía romper su promesa.

-"No mas mentiras" – pensó en su fuero interno.

Inevitable era la verdad, y después de que su niño supiera ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? Seguramente se apartaría de él… Y eso era lo que menos le apetecía hacer. ¿Pero qué otra solución tendría? Estaba tan cansado de fingir indiferencia…

-No es fácil verdad?- cuestiono una vos demasiado cerca.

Los ojos dorados se enfocaron en la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta corrediza, un estremecimiento involuntario domino el cuerpo del escritor y no era por la briza helada de la noche, sino por la seguridad con al que aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de aquel sujeto.

-Hmm… - dijo como respuesta, Eiri, intentando no parecer demasiado sobresaltado.

Aruma se apoyo en la baranda justo a su lado, y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara comenzó a hablar -Tú no tienes idea de porque no me agrada que estés cerca de Shu-chan verdad?

Yuki estuvo a punto de escupir un "_No me importa" _pero se mordió la lengua ya que necesitabas saber que había pasado con su niño mientras él no estaba. Por lo tanto solo apago la colilla de cigarrillo y puso toda su atención en el hombre que ahora estaba frente a él evaluándolo con esos ojos azul oscuro.

-Imagino que me lo dirás de todos modos. – afirmó el rubio con ese tono arrogante tan característico en él, la mandíbula de Ryoma se tenso por un segundo y luego sonrió con superioridad.

-Te pareces mucho a mi – confeso por fin borrando toda señal de buen humor, la cara de el oji miel no expreso nada asique continuo con su monologo – La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo me di cuenta a tiempo que mi orgullo dañaba a la persona que mas amaba y rectifique mi actitud – luego de aquella confesión personal se hizo un prolongado silencio que fue nuevamente roto por segunda ver por Aruma - en cambio tú llevaste a esa persona que dices amar a la desesperación, puedo notar que aun lo amas eso no lo voy a negar, pero ahora mismo tienes tanto miedo de aquellas cosas que hiciste o mejor dicho que no hiciste que no sabes cómo actuar ¿me equivoco? .

La verdad es aplastante y esta no era la acepción, el corazón de Yuki se oprimió ante aquella afirmación y tan solo le quedo aquel mal sabor de boca.

-Veo que no estoy equivocado, es más, creo que lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante te traerá no sabes cómo afrontar las complicaciones- confirmo con tal seguridad que Eiri tuvo que fruncir el seño molesto- Pero debes tener algo en mente mientras trazas tus nuevos planes – advirtió - yo no dejare que tu le hagas daño de nuevo- confirmo con un destello de desafío en su mirada - no puedo negarte una nueva oportunidad para que intentes recuperarlo, aunque no se cómo lo harás realmente espero juegues limpio y que ni pase por tu mente intentar engañarlo - concluyo.

La boca de Yuki se abrió con algo de asombro – Nani?

-No creas que lo hago por ti - señaló con impaciencia – Lo hago por Shuichi que seguramente bajo aquella capa de desesperación que se formo en su alma, aun debe sentir algo por ti sino no me explico porque insiste en saber que lo acerca a ti.

-Él quiere saber de mi? – pregunto como si no supiera eso, solo que era bastante sorprendente que Aruma aceptara este hecho con tanta facilidad.

-Sí – gruño- pero le hice comprender que no sería bueno preguntarte cosas de su pasado por ahora - Ryoma no puedo reprimir una sonrisa mientras observaba el semblante de aquel tipo, era una mescla entre asombro y alivio - creo que eso te dará tiempo suficiente para que planifiques y realices tu conquista – de repente borró su gesto amable – pero te advierto que si lo haces llorar la pagaras muy caro.

Eiri sabía perfectamente que no estaba bromeando, si bien nunca le había gustado deberle favores a nadie en este preciso momento se sentía sumamente agradecido con este sujeto, no solo había conseguido que su inquieto Shu no preguntara mas, sino que lo había ayudado. Asique no había otra cosa que hacer que ser un caballero.

-Gracias…- extendió la mano en una muestra de cordialidad, sorprendiendo un poco al oji azul, que contesto el gesto de inmediato.

-No es por ti…- gruño después romper el contacto.

-Lo sé – acepto el blondo - y si no es mucho pedir podría hablar con ustedes después? – Pidió esperanzado.

-¿Con Kai y conmigo?- cuestionó el diseñador sin comprender el pedido.

-Si – confirmó el novelista - necesito pedirle un favor – aclaró.

-Mmm… - el ceño inevitablemente se frunció ante aquellas palabras, estaba claro para el que no tenían más que conversar.

-No es algo complicado solo quiero pedirles consejos – proclamó el rubio.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno… - era incomodo tener esa conversación pero tenía que esforzarse por su koi asique agrego - Ustedes conocen mejor a este Nuevo Shuichi y no quiero cometer errores, así que me gustaría pedirle consejo - confeso metiendo su orgullo en un bolsillo, en verdad necesitaba ayuda y esta era la oportunidad que le daba la vida, ¿así que porque no pedirle ayuda?

Aruma lo observo debatirse para luego confesar su debilidad, se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para superar a su gran orgullo, asique de pronto escucho las palabras de su esposo repicar en la cabeza, y si él se negaba seguramente su castañito lo volvería loco y se enfadaría, asique decidió darle una oportunidad mas, no por nada Shu se había enamorado de él algo bueno debía tener, hizo una mueca y luego de exhalar dijo.

-Está bien… ven a vernos cuando el enano se duerma - sugirió pensativo.

-Bien… - dijo conforme.

-Ahora vete seguramente él está esperando y estará bastante ansioso por que no llegas.

-Hai… - sin más se dio media vuelta apresurando el paso ansioso de volver a ver a su niño.

Ryoma lo vio moverse con rapidez, y sonrió a pesar de que el tipo no le gustaba nada, es que le recordaba mucho a su parte oscura y en verdad le agradecía a kaito el haberlo sacado de aquella oscuridad.

-Kai-chan…- murmuro y de repente fue él quien apresuro su paso para ir hacía su amado esposo.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

A Shuichi no le gustaba nada estar solo en aquel cuarto blanco, porque su mente le jugaba ciertas bromas no muy agradable. Tan solo tenía que pestañar y allí estaban esos rostros que él no identificaba. Ya era malo no saber quién era como para que ahora lo acosaran rostros de personas llamándole constantemente. Suspiro frustrado intentando no pensar demasiado en eso, no quería que el doctor lo regañara y lo mantuviera más de lo necesario en aquel lugar.

Miro con angustia la puerta, por enésima vez pensó ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo Eiri-san para tardar tanto? ¿Cuántos cigarrillos estaría fumando ya? Eso seguramente lo acercaría más hacia su muerte… Ese pensamiento lo hizo estremecer.

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose ese mal pensamiento, NO era que Eiri-san no supera que le hacía mal, solo era que estaba solo y no tenia quien lo regañara. Al menso eso pensaba, aunque no tenía mucha información al respecto.

La ansiedad volvió a acosarlo, entonces tomo la decisión de ir por él, su cuerpo se movía solo y ya había puesto los pies en el piso e intentaba no perder el equilibrio al dar los primeros pasos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. A sus oídos llego un gruñido casi podía decirse que conocido aunque no estuvo muy seguro.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- gruño el rubio ya junto a su inquieto niño.

-Oh! Eiri-san ya regresaste – murmuro el cuestionado mientras era ayudado a volver a su cama.

-Creo que no estás autorizado para levantarte- argumentó el rubio mirándolo con intensidad – ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas?

-Iba a buscarte..- confeso con las mejillas acaloradas.

-Nani?

-Es que tardabas demasiado… pensé que te estabas fumando todo el paquete antes de volver y…- Shuichi cerró la boca ante aquella mirada dorada intensa, se encogió bajo las mantas mientras que su corazón latía alocado bajo sus costillas – Perdón...

-"_baka_"- pensó Yuki mientras intentaba controlar ese mal carácter suyo, que casi sale a la superficie al ver a ese irresponsable chiquillo intentando ir por él. Obviamente su conciencia salió a la defensa de su niño y la razón tuvo que aceptar la idea que Shuichi seguía preocupándose por él y eso fue un aliciente muy importante. Suspiro pesadamente e intento no gruñir más de lo que había hecho ya.

-Sabes que debes hacer reposo –comentó el rubio.

-Sí pero no quería estar solo y tu no regresabas- acuso el menor.

-Perdona me quede conversando un momento con Aruma-san

-¿De qué?

-De cosas

-¿No me vas a decir?

-No...

-Hmm… no me gusta – afirmo el castañito mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y hacia uno de esos mohines infantiles.

-¿De qué podemos hablar Aruma-san y yo?- cuestionó el novelista con humor, espero un segundo disfrutando de esa carita que tanto extrañaba.

-¿De mi?- cuestionó el amatista adquiriendo un semblante sonrojado.

-Exacto… -confirmó el escritor sonriendo por el gesto.

-Es que me aburrirá aquí solo… - se justifico Shindou, las ansias de saber fueron fuertes pero se domino lo sufriente como para ser casual – podrías contarme algo

-De que quieres saber?

-Lo que sea distráeme por favor – pidió el enfermito evitando cualquier tema sobre su pasado.

La siguiente hora Yuki se la paso contándole cosas que parecían trivialidades mientras que Shuichi solo escuchaba en silencio, es si fue toda una novedad, hasta que tocaron el tema de los viajes.

En aquel precisó momento fue el más bajo quién se deleito describiendo los lugares que conoció. Asombrando sobre manera a su acompañante quién se quedo boqui abierto por la elocuencia del cantante. No es que antes no hablara hasta por las orejas, sino que conversar de ciertas cosas como cultura o Historia estaba renegado del temario de charlas.

El tiempo pareció volar más rápido de lo que ambos quisieran, ya que la charla fue rota por una visita inesperada, ante ellos estaba la enfermera quien vino a ver si el paciente dormía al comprobar que no era así le rogo que descansara sino tendría que darle algún calmante.

-Está bien me duermo pero no me pique con eso...- murmuro infantilmente el amatista.

-Buen chico- bromeo la enfermera guiñándole el ojo al escritor que solo asintió mientras la veía retirarse.

-No tengo sueño - se quejo Shindou

-Pero debes descansar – ordeno el rubio.

-¿Pero no te irás verdad?

-Aquí estaré cuando despiertes- afirmó con seguridad.

Shuichi sonrió complacido por las palabras mientras se acomodaba bajo las mantas – Gracias - dijo con suavidad.

-Ya duerme… - susurro el blondo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño, este exhalo un suspiro de placer y cerró los ojos, pasaron unos segundo en los que dudaba si irse o quedarse. Así que se puso de pie de su lugar y fue hacía la ventana decidiendo esperar un poco más para poder marcharse con más libertad a la habitación de Kaito-san.

-Eiri-san… - llamo el castañito desde bajo la manta luego de un largo silencio, haciendo que Yuki se aproximara a la cama. Sonrió al ver que era llamado en sueños por ese pequeño ángel.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kaito se encontraba en silencio, parecía dormido, pero Ryoma sabia a la perfección que no era así, aun seguí enojado con él.

A su pesar tuvo que ser él quien volviera a insistir en la charla. No había sido fácil mantenerlo quieto desde que volviera, si hubiese sido por el apenas se entero que Shuichi estaba en el piso de abajo habría bajado corriendo pro las escaleras. Y obviamente no iba a permitir que se moviera de esa cama hasta que el doctor lo ordenara.

-Kai..- murmuro, el mencionado ladeo el rostro e intento vanamente seguir simulando – Se que estas despierto – anuncio y seguidamente escucho un bufido – No seas niño Kaito.

Silencio y mas silencio en verdad odiaba que su esposo no le hablara era como si parte de él mismo se apagara, por eso insistió.

-Anda kai-chan no seas malo háblame… - no había caso, suspirando confeso sus temores, sabía que era la única forma de llegar a su testarudo amante - sabes que me siento solo si tu no me hablas… - no sirvió, entonces cansado de todo eso hablo con madurez - Además tu sabes que no te dejo mover por el bebe…- se justifico por fin.

-Me gritaste- le acuso por fin el oji negro.

-Es que tú no querías entenderme – se justifico.

-Como quieres que te entienda si cuando me desperté no estabas y luego de no sé cuánto tiempo tardaste en regresas, y… y… - lo ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas…

De inmediato Ryoma estuvo junto a él abrazándolo mientras lo tranquilizaba uso una voz pausada y cariñosa - Vamos no te pongas así te expliqué porque no estaba, además necesitaba saber cómo estaba Shu-chan, para poder traerte la información.

-Yo quiero verlo – murmuro sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Lo sé pero por el momento ninguno de los dos puede moverse de su cama - se separo un poco para verlo a la cara - Mejor?

-Sí pero no te perdono haberme gritado irresponsable- gruño golpeado sin fuerzas el hombro de su koibito.

-Perdón… es que ya no sabía que decirte para que te quedaras quieto…

-Me debes una torta helada de frambuesa – pidió con picardía.

-¿De dónde rayos voy a conseguir eso…?- al ver aquellos ojos llorosos el corazón se estrujo y de repente cerro la boca comprendió que no tenía opción; aunque tendría que invertir una fortuna en buscar al maldita torta helada se la conseguiría – está bien veré que puedo hacer - suspiro derrotado.

-KYA! Gracias Ryo-chan eres el mejor!!- abrazo a su esposo.

Se quedaron un rato así abrazados hasta que el reloj marco lo avanzado de la madrugada, el seño de Ryoma se acentuó al comprender que Eusugi no aparecía. Aunque meditando un poco mas, seguramente Shu no lo había dejado moverse de su lado, desvió su atención a su esposo que se suponía debía estar durmiendo y compendio a cabalidad lo que había pasado con el escritor.

-Eusugi-san no ha venido – comentó el castaño interpretando a la perfección los gesto de su koi.

-Supongo que el enano no quiere dormirse- comento divertido.

-jejeje es cierto…

-¿Qué tal si tu duermes? – se aventuro a decir - yo te aviso cuando venga.

-No quiero

-No seas caprichoso…

Estaban a punto de iniciar una nueva discusión, cuando el golpe suave en la puerta los detuvo, de inmediato Aruma se puso de pie y fue hasta allí, como esperaba al abrir se encontró con el tipo de semblante serio.

-Supongo que el chibi no se durmió con rapidez.- argumento con cierta certeza en la voz.

-De hecho tuvo que venir la enfermera a retarlo para que lo hiciera…- comentó de mejor humor.

-Adelante – de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al pretendiente de su Cuñadito consentido.

-Buenas noches Leim-san espero este mejor.- saludo cordial.

-Buenas noches Eusugi-san ya estoy mejor muchas gracias. –Saludo el castaño mientras le señalaba una silla junto a su cama- Ahora dígame ¿cómo está Shu?

-Estaba bastante inquieto pero ya se ha dormido.

-Me dijo Ryoma que el doctor recomendó no decirle mucho aun

-Sí pero él ha recordado bastante

-Eso sí es maravilloso- exclamo el entusiasmado oji negro.

-Sí, pero algo complicado para mí – Afirmó con algo recelo el escritor.

-Imagino que no quieres decirle que fuiste un bastardo con él – espeto con sinceridad Aruma.

-Ryoma!

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy mintiendo acaso?

-No no estas mintiendo –aseguro Eiri, demás está decir que confesar esas cosas delante de ese par de _extraños conocidos_ era sumamente complejo para él.

En sus años de solitario gruñón, nadie excepto su terapeuta había conseguido sacarle algo más de dos palabras. Y ahí estaba el por hablar de sí mismo y de sus problemas con su niño.

-Bueno Eusugi-san creo que usted está enamorado de Shuichi ¿no es así? - lo vio asentir - ¿entonces cual es el problema?

-Ya te dije - interrumpió Aruma – sus acciones del pasado lo condenan.

-Ambos tiene razón.

-Ya te advertí que no voy a permitir que el chibi sufra más de la cuenta- señalo con decisión el de ojos azules.

-Eso es algo que no podemos tolerar - Comentó Leim secundando las palabras de sus esposo.

Yuki observo a uno y a otro, realmente Shu-chan tenía dos soberbios protectores, trago grueso al comprender que mucho de lo que haría de ahora en adelante, dependía de esas dos personas.

-Comprendo sus posturas- comenzó a decir – pero debo decir que yo no quiero dañar a Shuichi – era sincero.

-Sabemos eso pero…

-Como podemos creerte?

-NO hay manera de que yo vuelva a cometer los mismo errores - afirmó con vehemencia el blondo - yo no quiero volver a estar sin mi koi nunca más.

La pareja evaluó el rostro de el hombre, tanto Ryoma como Kaito cruzaron miradas, el primero en sonreír fue el castaño quien fue el que volvió a hablar.

-¿Y en qué quieres que te ayudemos?

-Bueno ustedes son los que están más informados de esta nueva personalidad de Shuichi y quería pedirles…- se detuvo no sabía cómo seguir las palabras se quedaron atoradas en al garganta.

-"! Dios era difícil esto pero tengo que hacerlo!" – se recordó el blondo asique inspiró y termino la frase

-Quería pedirles permiso para poder cortejara Shuichi…

Ryoma ahogo una carcajada no porque no quisiera reírse sino que los ojos negros de su esposo lo cortaron de inmediato el sonido que burbujeaba en su garganta, y en todo caso realmente ver a ese arrogante hombre pedirles a ellos su autorización para cortejar al chibi, fue un gran precio para su orgullo y sinceramente valoraba eso.

Aunque en verdad hubiera preferido tener una cámara y poder gravarlo para mostrarla en una pagina muy concurrida de internet. Ahogo aquellas ideas y se concentro en la contestación.

-Está bien… no es de mi agrado que un hombre como tu pretenda a alguien tan inocente como Shu pero también sé que debes aclarar muchas cosas con él.

-Si Eusugi-san cuente conmigo y mi esposo para lo que desee saber de Shu-chan.

-Gracia - comentó yuki medio ahogado con sus propios miedos.

Se sentía como su fuera un novio primerizo en casa de los padres de su noviecita, pidiendo permiso para visitarla por las tardes… _Demonios _magullo para su fuero interno_ esto _era humillante y lo más gracioso era que en verdad no le importaba un comino lo que piensen lo único claro en su mente era recuperar a esa personita especial_ - lo que hacía por ti baka…._

-Deberías regresar no sea cosa que Shu-chan se despierte – comentó Kaito.

-Si gracias…

-No olvides que estaré vigilándote - comentó con decisión el oji azul.

La mirada ámbar se cruzo con al zafiro, en un franco desafío, ambos sabían de sus propias determinaciones y así se reconocían como unos buenos rivales.

-…- yuki solo asintió y desapareció en los pasillos de la clínica.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yuki camino presuroso y bajo pro las escaleras porque no estaba por esperar el ascensor además necesitaban tiempo para tranquilizarse ya que aun tenía la adrenalina a mil. Si en verdad era lo más humillante que había hecho… pedir permiso…EL!!... se rio de sí mismo al comprender que no le importaba un comino humillarse para recuperar a su ángel.

En verdad la vida estaba siendo demasiado severa con él ( NA: lo sé Angie es mala XD), pero no le importaba nada en absoluto, siempre y cuando su lindo niño le sonriera.

Así pues fue ampliando una sonrisa sincera, cuando llego al cuarto abrió con decisión, esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado por una sola vez, ya que no quería romper una promesa más.

Entro y cerró la puerta con cuidado, su sonrisa se amplió al ver a su koi dormido, cual niño. Se acerco a él para observarlo como antaño. El corazón se le desbocó al ver aquella boquita abrirse mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible.

De repente el calor que hacía tiempo no sentía domino sus sentidos, las manos se adormecieron de inmediato por al anticipación y la ansiedad domino su cuerpo, trago grueso al saber que tal vez estuviera cometiendo un error pero no pido negarse ese placer, no ahora…

Inhalo profundo llenándose de la fragancia tan particular de su niño, a pesar del olor clásico de la clínica, la esencia de su alocado koibito domino sus sentidos y se dejo llevar por sus ganas de volver a probar aquella boca.

Al principio solo fue un roce algo delicado lleno de ternura y ansias contenidas; pero como si aquel inquieto chico supiera que él estaba allí, y lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a responder al beso que a estas alturas era mucho más apasionado.

Eiri tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de aquellos labios, con el corazón latiendo como nunca camino hasta la ventana intentando poner la mayor distancia entre él y ese cuerpo que deseaba con desesperación.

En su mente se repetía sin cesar que aun no era el momento…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: bueno mis adoradas lectoras no se pueden quejar se que esperaban mas pero teniendo en cuenta que tengo que cocinar un montón de cosa para esta noche tengan piedad XD.

Que les pareció mi último regalo?… un beso…Dios soy muy buena con yuki XD debe ser por las fiestas ^^

Bueno insisto en decir que espero que este nuevo año sea el mejor para ustedes y sus seres queridos.

Estaré volviendo a la brevedad se los prometo.

Lady Sesshoumaru (con ansia de nuevas aventuras) se despide de este año


	30. Chapter 30

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo30 **

El amatista tomo sus cosas con rapidez, hacia ya un par de semanas que tuvo que hacer ciertos arreglos a su nueva vida, y a pesar de sus deseos de independencia tuvo que ceder al pedido, o mejor decir suplicas de la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban en su vida actual. Aun no entendí el porqué de aquella desconfianza a sus capacidades… ¿un error lo tiene cualquiera no?

Frunció el seño al recordar todo ese episodio… Aggg sencillamente frustrante; no entendía el porqué de tanto jaleo ni que hubiera matado a alguien…

Sencillamente tenía demasiada gente a su alrededor en este momento, porque no solo tenía a Kai y Ryo nii-san con su habitual sobreprotección como sucedía en meses anteriores. ¡No que va! ahora había una fila larga de personas obsesionadas con él y su bienestar. Después de haber estado un año completo con una libertad extrema no era fácil para él acostumbrarse a toda esa atención.

Suspirando bajo las escaleras, ya que le pretendía hacer ejercicio y una buena manera era subir y bajar de su apartamento por las escaleras. Si, eran muchos pisos pero digamos que el usaba ese tiempo para desmenuzar su vida actual y encontrar un poco de sentido a lo que le estaba pasando.

Sin miras de ofender a nadie pensó –"pero_ que lata daban todos_"- comprendía o al menos lo intentaba hacerlo, a aquellas personas venidas de su pasado necesitadas de su afecto, por esos largos meses de desesperación y ausencia razón obvia del por no se quejaba abiertamente.

Su Imouto Maiko era una de ellas, siempre acompañada de su prometido, quien había insistido en conocer a sus protectores, su familia creció de forma colosal al menos todos ellos se llevaban de maravilla y con mucha dulzura acepto que el viviera en aquel departamento y no en la casa de la familia.

Pero con la gente que trabajaba en NG Record era otra cosa, Ryoma-san insistió en que aun no debía volver a trabajar y obviamente mi manager opinaba diferente. Eso provoco cierto grado de tensión mal disimulada.

Suspiro preguntándose si su vida pasada siempre fue tan complicada y ajetreada… probablemente la respuesta era más de lo que podría procesar en ese momento.

Bueno Aunque había tenido cierto adelanto ya que según le contara Hiroshi eso siempre había sido así de alocada, aunque no fue muy detallista, obviamente no insistió, no porque no quisiera sino porque se recordó a mi mismo que no debía averiguar sino recordar por sí mismo.

Se paro en un descanso y miro hacia abajo aun faltaba un piso por bajar y su reloj marcaba que aun tenía tiempo de sobra. Intento volver sobre los sucesos que lo llevaron a este punto actual…

**Flash Back…. (Semanas atrás… Clinica…)**

La noche había sido placentera gracias a un sueño donde se vio a si mismo recibir un beso que para ser sinceros le agrado demasiado, no había podido ver completamente el rostro de esa persona pero aun podía sentir el sabor a menta y tabaco. Extraña mescla que el produjo nostalgia pero a su vez provocó una inmensa felicidad que se instalo en su pecho.

Al despertar se sintió sencillamente feliz, no solo por soñar tan lindo sino porque pudo ver que su amigo había cumplido su promesa, se había quedado a su lado toda la noche.

Y allí estaba, él, completamente dormido sentado junto a la ventana mientras el sol del alba comenzaba a matizar su pálida piel.

Shuichi se sintió avasallado por el anhelo de tocar y acariciar esa suave piel que a su parecer era increíblemente sensitiva. A duras penas puedo contener esas ganas y se revolvió inquieto entre las mantas, mas de repente comprendió de la fatiga que se marcaba visiblemente en aquel pálido semblante e intento no moverse ni hacer ni un ruido más.

Eiri-san parecía realmente cansado, en verdad le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón el esfuerzo y la compañía pero razonando un poco con coherencia concluyo que debería enviarlo de regreso a su casa para que descansara no podía mantenerlo atado a él de esa forma tan egoísta.

Suspirando se sentó en la cama colgando sus pies con cuidado ya que no quería marearse mucho menos caer y despertar en el proceso a su amigo. Se concentro en apoyar con firmeza las extremidades en aquel frio piso, cuando se sintió seguro sonrió complacido. Aun con algo de inseguridad se encamino hacia donde estaba el baño, ya que no estaba por molestar a Eiri-san con algo tan vergonzoso.

Con el calor acentuado en sus cándidas mejillas, marcho muy despacio hasta encerrarse en aquel pequeño cuarto bien equipado, se observo en el espejo hacia mucho que no lo hacía a conciencia; extrañamente reconoció aquel rostro sonrojado, sus ojos amatista brillantes y con un extraño sentimiento oculto en ellos.

Sonrió y el reflejo lo imito – Buenos día Shuichi - dijo con placer toco la imagen para luego abrir el grifo y lavarse la cara, una vez que se secara volvió a mirarse y como esperaba su ya castaño comenzaba a dar paso a ese color rosa tan particular, en otro momento hubiera corrido a teñírselo pero ahora no valía la pena ya sabía que ese color, era su marca personal y por alguna razón anhelaba volver á verse como en aquellas fotos que le mostrara su Imouto-chan. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que al oír un golpe insistente en la puerta lo hizo dar un respingo.

-Shuichi estás ahí? Estas bien? – escucho decir a el rubio escritor. Sonriendo se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenos días Eiri-san

-Me asustaste – acuso sin más el mayor mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros con algo de fuerza innecesaria.

-Perdón – dijo el amatista mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de aprensión al notar el dolor en sus hombros - Eiri-san me duele – casi de inmediato fue liberado.

-Disculpa es que yo… no te vi y...- no dijo nada más porque en realidad seria hablar de más expresar el temor que sintió al no verlo allí dormido como él esperaba.

-¿Y a donde crees que iría así? – señalo el menor mientras observaba con asombro la congoja de su rubio compañero.

-No se…

-Lamento haberte asustado - confesé mientras me ayudaba a ir a la cama – Gracias

-Perdona- susurró luego de sentarse - es que me desperté y no te vi… bueno no sabía dónde estabas y… – el novelista guardo silencio impactado por esta nueva faceta impropia en el ¿desde cuándo Yuki Eiri le daba explicaciones a su baka?

-Tranquilo Eiri-san no me iré hasta que me den el alta - sonrió con sinceridad al ver aquel semblante acalorado, si en verdad su amigo escritor se preocupaba por él y eso le fascinaba – tú crees que me permitan ir a ver a Kai-nii-san?- cuestione para cambiar de tema y no seguir apenando a mi tomodachi.

-Supongo que sería cuestión de preguntarle al doctor…

Después de eso llego al enfermera y el doctor quienes me autorizaron a retirarme siempre y cuando tuviera quien me controlara durante el día, genitalmente Eiri-san se ofreció a cuidarme y no es que me queje pero me resultaba algo sofocante el hecho de estar controlado todo el tiempo. Pero bueno… luego de mi visita a Kai y Ryoma –nii-san comprendí el porqué.

Ryoma-san se encargo de dejar vienen claro que solo estaría tranquilo si Eiri me cuidaba mientras ellos no estaban; ¿Así que podía hacer al respecto? Me resigne a ser cuidado como un niño invalido. Siendo sincero y solo confesándomelo a mí mismo me encantaba estar con Eiri asique me deje mimar un poco mas y de paso deje tranquilo a mis protectores.

Luego de mi visita a mi hermano ya más tranquilo de verlo repuesto y comiendo un pastel de un sabor exótico y delicioso. Le pedí perdón por preocuparlo y hable de muchas cosas con él le conté que tenía una hermana y esas cosas. Como siempre me apoyaron en todo y me sentí sumamente feliz por eso.

Una vez fuera de la clínica y ubicado en el elegante auto de mi amigo comente - No tienes que hacer esto lamento si te metí en compromiso.

-No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que vea que estés bien - me dijo sin desviar la vista del camino.

-pero estoy bien puedo hacer todo y no necesito niñera

-¿Te molesta que te cuide?

-NO dije eso… es solo que no sé porque todo el mundo me tratas como si fuera un bebe

-Supongo que se preocupan por ti – esta vez si me miro de una manera muy extraña no pude evitar acalorarme un poco desvié la mirada a la transitada callé.

-Eso sería bueno si no me asfixiaran – confesé sin voltearme.

-¿Te molesto? – cuestiono con un tono casi podría decirse preocupado.

-No hablo de ti...- comente rápido volteando a verlo - Es solo que no sé porque siento que… - dude en seguir hablando ya que las cosas que pensaba no era ciento por ciento fehaciente no estaba confiando en mis sentimientos actuales baje mi rostro avergonzado - no es nada déjalo – murmure.

-Quiero saber…

-Es una tontería mía… - dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Pues dímela ¿acaso no somos amigos?

-Si lo somos – afirme sin pensarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno - rasque mi nuca desordenando mas mu cabello, si eso era posible, mientras exhalaba el aire de mis pulmones y comencé a expresar lo que realmente sentía - Veras… yo siento que dejare de ser yo mismo y me convertiré en un ser dependiente y triste- jugué con mis dedos sumamente nerviosos - No sé porque me da miedo el hecho de ser una persona débil que no puede vivir sin la opinión de los demás…- las palabras salian sin yo poder detenerme - Ósea no sé si me explico correctamente… - volví a rascar mi nuca - Es una sensación de que en algún punto mi vida solo dependía de alguien y ahora que se como ser una persona fuerte y independiente es innecesario volver a ser así… - era ridículo escuchar eso de mi boca un miedo tonto que no sabía de donde salió me causo gracias - jejejeje es un sentimiento extraño verdad – comenté mientras miraba a mi interlocutor él pareció sumido en su propio mundo hasta que volvió a hablar muy bajo.

-Tiene más sentido del que crees…- murmuro acongojado casi sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-He?

-Solo digo que si es así como sientes debes decirlo y estar abierto a opiniones y sugerencias no porque no coincidas con los demás dejaras de ser tu ¿comprendes?- hablo con sabiduría y me sentí bien de haberle contado todo a él sonreí con sinceridad.

-Si eso intento solo que es muy difícil complacer a todo el mundo.

-Si hay alguien que puede hacer eso ese eres tu Shindou Shuichi - afirmó él mientras frenaba frente al edificio.

-Jajajaja es la primera vez que me llamas así.

-No te rías de mi enano – gruño.

-oH!

-Ahora que tienes?

-Esta es la primera vez que me dices así también- amplié mi sonrisa al proseguir sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a decir a continuación - hablaste igual que Ryoma –kun tal vez se te este pegando sus mañas – rio abiertamente al ver el semblante contrariado de mi tomodachi - que raro en Ti Eiri-san – comenté mientras bajaba del elegante auto.

-Supongo que si es raro… - secundo el mientras entrabamos en el edificio.

Guardamos un agradable silencio mientras subíamos en el ascensor, apenas se cerraron las puertas fui dominado por un anhelo que hasta ahora nunca me había acosado. Una necesidad enigmática que se agito en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo y que se acrecentó al ver como Eiri san me miraba desde su altura. Incomprensiblemente tuve que desviar mi atención a otro lado.

Es extraño que en un pequeño recinto, tan común como un elevador, me resultara asfixiante estando junto a Eiri-san; Me parecía tan perturbador, fue la primera vez que me paso eso.

Eh inconfundiblemente me abochorne por todo lo que sentía, supuse entonces que mis hormonas se estaban alocando y era muy comprensible al estar junto a un hombre tan apuesto, hasta estas fechas simplemente había reprimido esas sensaciones no creyendo muy sensato aquella atracción pero al verlo así fue sencillamente …

-Estas bien Shuichi-kun?- cuestionó mi amigo quien me observaba con un dejo de preocupación en sus dorados ojos.

-Si… creo que algo cansado – comenté mientras salía del cubículo de metal, camine hasta la puerta de mi apartamento y la abrí sin esperar que el pasara fui por un vaso de agua para poder calmarme un poco.

-Deberías descansar - sugirió él al entrar detrás de mí.

-Eso debería decirte yo a ti te ves horrible – afirme, ya más calmo luego de beber algo fresco, sin temor a ofenderlo porque estaba diciendo la pura verdad.

-¿Cómo? – me miro con aquellos ojos gatunos asombrados.

-Te ves cansado – señale - porque no vuelves a tu casa y descansas un poco no debe ser agradable dormir en una asiento por mas cómodo que sea – puntualicé.

-No voy a dejarte aquí solo – señalo con tozudez.

-Estaré bien.

-Pues yo estoy bien y no insistas – gruño mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

-Hare un poco de té para ambos – dije algo enfadado con esa faceta de ser superior que tenía Eiri. Pero luego me reí de mi mismo comprendiendo que estaba intentando dominar a un gran fiera cazadora de la manera incorrecta, comencé a fraguar una mejor estrategia para conseguir mi objetivo.

Mientras preparaba todo me movía con soltura sin inmutarme por la mirada ámbar que sabia y sentía sobre él con cada movimiento que hacía en mi pequeña cocina. Lleve la bandeja con unas porciones de pastel que seguramente mis protectores amigos habían traído en su última visita para mí. Sonrió pensando que dentro de un par de días los tendría a ambos acosándome con preguntas. Me senté frente a mi invitado y sirvió el aperitivo con parsimonia tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes que estuve pensado? - le solté cuando estábamos tomando el té.

-¿Qué?

-Que debo volver a trabajar – dije.

-¿Crees que podrás manejarlo?

-Si – sonreí ampliamente para luego probar un bocado del paste - no te preocupes tanto voy a estar bien –asegure luego de tragar aquella delicia - además es hora de volver, por eso regrese a Japón.

-Si supongo que eso es cierto… - Uesugi-san bostezó involuntariamente.

-Etto... Eiri-san – lo mire aun no muy seguro de lo que haría ¡pero qué va! –"el que no arriesga no gana"- me dije internamente y sonreí.

-Dime

-¿Me ayudas con algo? – cuestione anticipando su respuesta.

-Si está en mis manos.

-Pues quiero que escuche una melodía que apenas aprendía tocar en la guitarra – mentí un poquito pero bueno todo era por su bien, lo vi asentir, de un salto deje la mesa y le indique que me siguiera entre a mi habitación y me senté en la única silla haciendo que no le quedara otra que sentarse en la cama, como pensé hizo lo que esperaba - ponte cómodo por favor – dije con ánimo mientras sujetaba mi guitarra favorita.

-¿Es solo una melodía?- cuestionó curioso.

-Si

-¿Y tiene nombre?

-Si… aunque no recuerdo cual es - reí tonta mente mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-No tienes remedio – suspiró el confundiéndome un poco con ese comentario, se dio cuenta de mi semblante por lo que agrego – ¿y de donde lo sacaste? No creo que se halla generado en el aire ¿es tuyo? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Tiene partitura? – Asentí comprendiendo su punto de vista – Allí debe decir cómo se llama.

Podría jurar que Eiri-san estaba mantener la paciencia y no decirme algo desagradable, aunque se veía de mejor humor, mucho mejor que aquellos paseos por la ciudad eso me puso feliz.

-jejeje espera voy a ver la partitura – de un salto baje de mi silla y rebusque en una carpeta que se encontraba en el cajón de mi mesita allí la hallé – Se llama NUH REUL JI KIL GGE – dije moviendo la pieza escrita en un pentagrama.

-¿Eso es coreano verdad? – comentó el tomando la hoja y leyendo.

-Si eso creo…

-Comienza entonces… - pidió impaciente.

-Bien… - probé si mi guitarras estaba afinada y como esperaba así era, sonreí complacido y en foque mí vista en mi acompañante... – ¿podría pedirte algo más?- me aventure a decir.

-¿Ahora qué?- magullo.

-Recuéstate

-Porque haría eso?

-Bueno tengo una teoría respecto a esta melodía en particular - comente casual.

-¿cuál es? – quiso saber.

-Te lo diré cuando la termine – me apresure a decir - ¿está bien?

-Tsk… - sin agregar nada más se recostó en la cama – ¿así está bien?

-jejeje si – Afirme sonriendo.

De inmediato los dedos volaron por las cuerdas de la guitarra marcando una suave cadencia llenando el lugar de la melodiosa sonata. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en recordar cada nota ya que me era difícil acordarse cuando sabia que aquella persona tan especial se encontraba allí tan cerca de mí. Podría a verla cantado pero la letra era demasiado triste y solo tenía el objetivo de relajar a mi invitado no sumirlo en la melancolía.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ejecutaba aquella canción que me focino y obsesionó durante tantas tardes en el _**Hope,**_ viendo llegar el crepúsculo en compañía de Ryoma-kun y Kaito-nii-san mientras yo practicaba.

Fue una de las partituras que me regalo Kai-nii-chan que aun principio me pareció tan compleja y al final con solo cerrar los ojos podía ejecutarla a la perfección… Abrí los ojos cuando la última nota quedo flotando en el aire y sonreí complacido habías tenido éxito.

-Esa melodía no falla - comenté risueño mientras tomaba una manta y cubría el cuerpo de aquel hombre apuesto – descansa - susurré en el oído y no me pareció mala idea dale un beso dulce en aquel pómulo, así que lo hice para luego retirarme en silencio.

Apenas había dado dos pasó por el pasillo cuando el sonido del portero eléctrico comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, corrió a atender pero el sonido se detuvo, suspiro frustrado mientras llevaba las cosas del té a la cocina. Ni bien termino de lavar la losa el timbre comenzó a sonar y antes de poder llegar la puerta comenzó a ser aporreada de una forman inhumana.

-¿Quién es? – cuestione con temor.

- Like what spoiled child who is inconsiderate? (Como que quien es desconsiderado niño malcriado) – escucho ladrar del otro, menos mal que entendía Ingles, o mejor dicho hubiese sido preferible la ignorancia con ese tamaño de insultos que esa persona me regalaba de forma gratuita.

-¿Quién es? - Insistí sin tocar al puerta escucho que hablaban varios a la vez hasta que la vos de su hermana llego a mí.

-Shuichi-nii soy yo Maiko – dijo ella de inmediato corrí el seguro y aun con algo de temor abrió la puerta y vio a todos y cada uno de las personas que vio aquella noche en la clínica mirándome. –Shu-chan!!!!- exclamo mi Imouto cuando me vio colgándose de mi cuello haciendo que calláramos los dos al piso.

-¿Shuichi estas bien?- comentó el pelirrojo que reconocí como mi amigo sonreí mientras abrazaba a mi impetuosa hermanita.

-Nii-san estas bien?- dijo ella preocupada separándose un poco.

-si quieren calmarse por favor- pedí intentando controlar mi carácter.

-You Pink boy – sentí las palabras seguida de el frio de un arma en mi frente - Why you came here by yourself? ( Porqué viniste aquí sin avisarnos?)

-Me dieron el alta y además no vine solo Eiri-san está conmigo

-What? Where is he? (¿Donde está él?)

-Se durmió un momento así que les agradecería cierren un poco al boca – exigí con vehemencia todo se quedaron estupefactos ante mis palabras y supe con certeza que nunca había hablado de esa forma, suspire y me puse de pie ayude a Maiko y los invite a pasar a mi hogar- Tomen asiento preparare algo de té.

-Yo te ayudo Nii-san

-No estoy bien Maiko que clase de anfitrión seria si no sirvo ni el té a mis invitados acomódense por favor – Ella sonrió y me obedeció yendo sentarse junto a Hiroshi, el demente que se decía mi manager estuvo observando todo antes de posicionarse cerca de la ventana como si ese fuera el mejor lugar para una ofensiva, después observe a unos personajes nuevos que me veían con asombro mal disimulado - Ustedes son compañeros de trabajo también? -Cuestione mientras ponía el té en la mesa y comenzaba a servir.

-Supongo que no los recuerdas aun – dijo Hiro mientras comenzaba con las presentaciones - El es Suguru Fujisaki es el tecladista de nuestro grupo señalo al muchacho serio para luego señalar a un sujeto algo extraño de lentes – y el es Sakano-san nuestro productor – me marco mientras esa persona de ojos muy astutos me hizo una reverencia.

-Me alegra mucho volverlo a ver Shindou-kun – dijo Sakano-san mientras me observaba minuciosamente.

-Es cierto es bueno tenerte de regreso Shindou-san – secundo el más joven Fujisaki creo.

-Por favor nada de formalidades sean bienvenidos a mi casa y aquí tiene – dije mientras les servía las galletas que tanto me gustaban con ese delicioso té griego que me regalara Ryoma en uno de nuestros paseos.

Los observé charlar entre ellos se veían tan felices y parecían llegarse bien, me preguntaron por Kaito-nii-san y conteste lo que sabía también me preguntaron cosas de mi como mis viajes y aventuras que conté con placer describiendo todo.

Rieron y me prestaron atención mientras bebían, y misteriosamente aquella compañía me hizo sentir que estaba en mi hogar. Ja! Qué cosas tienen los seres humanos mi subconsciente se reprimía pero aun así se que estas personas son importantes para mí.

-Oye Pink boy?- me llamo el rubio del arma sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Dime K-san

-Pues que es esto? – cuestionó al ver la pila de partituras y canciones en la parte baja de la mesa ratona.

-Bueno esas son las canciones que escribí durante el viaje – respondí sin más.

-Puedo verlas Shuichi? –cuestiono Hiroshi bastante emocionado

-Claro – dije con calma no es que estuviera revelando o ocultando nada, las canciones que escribían eran vestigios de mis sueños, siempre era así, soñaba algo que no recordaba totalmente y me quedaba un sentimiento incomprensible que plasmaba en aquellas letras y pentagramas.

-WoW! son muy buenas!- exclamaron

-En verdad hasta la música es muy buena- comento_** fujisaki**_

-jojojo esto es una mina de oro – comentó de pronto entre risotadas mi manager.

-Esperen – detuve la vorágine de ideas que cada uno tenía con respecto a esas canciones - nunca dije que quería grabarlas

-He? Pero porque?

-Bueno no se me parece que no es el momento ya que las escribí en un momento donde no sabía quién era y hay sentimientos que no comprendo y no deseo que alguien más las vea… por ahora…- dije precipitadamente sin saber que más decir para que me entendieran.

-Claro Shu entendemos que esto es algo privado y muy tuyo pero son buenas canciones no puedes negarnos el placer de escuchar alguna

-¿Quieren que cante?

-Si Nii-san pro favor canta para nosotros...

Todos y cada uno de ellos me miraban expectante, si he de ser sincero no quería cantar nada en ese momento pero también sentí que les debía eso al menso, cantar siempre me ayudaba a sacar mis sentimientos y sabiendo que ellos me querían y apreciaban cada cosa que hacía no pude negarme a complacerlos.

-Está bien… - comente mientras me ponía de pie – cual quieren oír? – dije mientras ellos se volvían a la pila de hojas.

-Nos gustaría escuchar esta – pidió mi tecladista. Mire la canción y supe con exactitud que ese tema en particular me había provocado mucho dolor al escribirlo, aun así sentía que era el momento de volverlo a cantar.

-Bueno esperen voy por mi guitarra…

-¿Tocas al guitarra? – cuestionó Hiroshi algo sorprendido.

-Sí y el piano o órgano... también –a firmé

-valla –murmuraron ellos mientras yo salía de allí rumbo a mi cuarto.

Me pare frente a la puerta y inhalé y exhale para relajarme sabía que si alguien dormía en ese cuarto seria toda una proeza no despertarlo con mi torpe nadar. Porque estaba mas allá de mis capacidades el hecho de que por más que intente no hacer ruido, eso mismo haría y acabaría despertando a mi tomodachi. Enfoque mi mente en mi objetivo, la guitarra y entre.

Casi podría decir que mi mente quedó en blanco al observar a Eiri dormía, parecía un niño tan relajado y ajeno a todo.

-_Concéntrate_ – me ordene con énfasis y desvié la mirada de ese maravilloso cuerpo, suspire me encamine hasta la guitara la cual sujeté con soltura, a punto estaba de irme cuando lo escuche quejarse en sueños. Me acerque casi con temor no quería despertarlo, por un segundo lo observo detenida mente, estábamos apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro, mientras el calor de su aliento me quemaba las mejillas.

Sus labios me resultaron totalmente tentadores era casi una necesidad visceral lo que me ataco logrando llevarme hasta apenas unos centimitos más cerca de sus tentadores labios abiertos, respire su embriagadora escancia y de repente decidí que era un error dejarme dominar por esa necesidad peri aun así rose sus labios como una despedida.

Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando sentí que sus labios se movían sobre los míos, Eiri murmuro algo que no comprendí para luego irrumpir en mi boca dándome un beso sensual y húmedo que duro apenas un instante ya que me separarse de golpe para acusar a mi aprovechado amigo, pero me percaté que él seguía completamente dormido.

Con horror me lleve la mano a los labios, comprendiendo que yo mismo se había buscado los problemas. Intente no tropezar con nada mientras salía al pasillo, me pare un momento sintiendo mi cara arder así que me fui al baño, cuando cerré la puerta fui de inmediato a mojarme le rostro aun así pude notar ese brillo tan particular en mis pupilas…

-Estás loco Shindou Shuichi - murmure a mi reflejo que solo me observo sin responderme.

Salí de allí casi con premura todo ese revuelo hormonal me había hecho olvidar que tenía visita, al llegar con todos los demás me observaron detenida mente, por lo que fui a sentarme junto a Maiko.

-Te tardaste Nii-san paso algo malo?

-No solo fui al baño

-Ok canta - ordeno K más ansioso de lo habitual.

-Si nos gustaría escucharte– comento Hiroshi miro a Suguru y Sakano - ¿verdad?

-si es cierto Shindou-kun- dijeron los dos a coro.

-Bien…- afirmo mientras leía los acordes y recordaba la melodía. Todos guardaron silencio en el preciso instante en que cerré mis ojos.

Recordé de inmediato el momento en que escribí esa canción fue luego de una de mis tantas pesadillas donde veía a esa figura alejarse y no dejar que la alcanzara por más que me esforzaba.

_Te cansaste de mí  
Me alejaste de ti  
Y las sales del mar se seco_

_No se puede salvar  
Lo que ya se quebró  
Si en la piel está escrito el final_

Esa persona siempre repetía que era Un Baka que no servía para nada, cada palabra era hiriente, intolerable por más que me esforzaba no podía alcanzarlo, hasta que en algún punto me deje caer vencido sin llorar más por aquel ser, porque en un punto sentí que a él le importaba muy poco.

_Fuiste el único amor  
En que creí  
Pero el tiempo mato lo que te di_

_Tú también estas triste porque duele oír la verdad_

_Es hora de decir adiós  
No queda otra salida termino  
Abrázame en silencio  
Lo siento  
Dejémoslo pasar  
Digámonos adiós_

Sabía perfectamente que amaba aquel sujeto pero que mas podía hacer yo si él no me quería? Estaba visto que mi sentimiento no bastaba para seguir adelante.

_Tu y yo sin amor dos en la oscuridad  
Compartiendo tanta soledad_

_Ya no hay a donde ir  
Aceptemos que todo acabo de una vez_

_Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer  
Separarnos ahora sin llorar_

_Aunque sea muy molesto es mejor oír la verdad_

Las sombras dominaron mi ser llevándome a un lugar dónde no podía respirar, fue por eso que deje que se alejara porque estaba bien si el solo estaba allí sin mí.

_Es hora de decir adiós  
No queda otra salida termino  
Abrázame en silencio  
Lo siento  
Dejémoslo pasar  
Digámonos adiós_

_Te perdí lo sé  
Nada queda ya  
Solo las cenizas de un recuerdo  
En las que seguí tengo que seguir  
Y buscar consuelo en otros besos_

_Siempre hay un tal vez  
Siempre habrá un después  
Sobrevivir sobreviviré_

Supe que intentaría hacer lo mejor por su bienestar lo que me pasara a mi poco me importaba y aun así no podía retenerlo no, no era bueno para él…

_Ya no es tiempo de fingir  
No podemos ignorar  
Lo que pide el corazón_

_Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer  
Separarnos ahora sin llorar_

_Aunque sea muy triste es mejor oír la verdad_

_Es hora de decir adiós  
No queda otra salida termino  
Abrázame en silencio  
Lo siento  
Dejémoslo pasar  
Digámonos adiós_

Cuando desperté de aquel sueño sentí la imperiosa necesidad de llorar y aun así lo primero que tome fue mi libreta y a pesar que de mis ojos brotaba todo aquel dolor en forma de cristalinas gotas saladas mis manos y mi mente expresaron aquel dolor en esa melodía.

Ahora luego de haberla cantado por primera vez después de tantos meses me sentí más libre. Cuando abrí los ojos y observe a mis oyentes, note la emoción en ellos. No decían nada solo se limitaron a mirarme por lo que sonreí mientras una lagrima silenciosa caía libre por mi mejillas.

Maiko fue la primera en reaccionar me abrazo y lloro muy quedo mientras Hiroshi me puso una mano en mi hombro sus ojos estaban aguados también al igual que los de mis demás invitados.

-No me digan que fue tan fea?- cuestione divertido mientras me dejaba mimar por mi hermanita.

Ello solo sonrieron para luego aplaudir y vitorearme fue una tarde agradable que recordare siempre, a la hora anunciaron que se retiraban para que descansara, obviamente wínchester me pidió que comenzara con mi trabajo de inmediato porque necesitaba nuevas canciones para grabarlas.

Afirme que las tendría a la brevedad y todos se retiraron dejándome solo e intrigado del porque Eiri- san no había hecho acto de aparición mientras hacían tanto escándalo, presuroso me fui hasta mi dormitorio abrí con cuidado la puerta para mi sorpresa Eiri estaba sentado en el escritorio escribiendo en uno de mis cuadernos en blanco que apile en mi escritorio.

-Buenas noches Eiri-san – dije sacándolo de aquel mundo donde parecía estar sumergido.

-Hola Shuichi – me saludó luego de cerrar abruptamente el cuaderno y se volteo para mirarme.

-Despertaste recién? – cuestione curioso.

-No hace rato

-Porque no fuiste a saludar?

-No me gusta estar con tanta gente alrededor- confesó poniendo una cara que podría decir que era de fastidio.

-Ya veo… - sonreí y intente ver que ocultaba a sus espaldas -¿Y qué hacías?

-Bueno… digamos que me llegó la inspiración- dijo él.

-¿Estas comenzando a escribir algo?

-Solo es un pensamiento nada en concreto – afirmó con desenfado.

-Qué bien! – exclame más que feliz - Me alegra que hayas descansado

-Apropósito de eso - me miro con sus ojos felino acusándome – ¿que fue esa mentira que me inventaste?

-Ninguna mentira yo no miento Eiri-san - me defendí

-Sobre esa teoría tuya - me señalo.

-Ah eso…- reí algo avergonzado - bueno veras… la teoría es que aquel que la escucha se relaja y veo que tengo razón – afirme mientras reia entre dientes.

-Acaso soy tu conejillo de indias?- se incorporo y me arrincono contra la puerta – ten cuidado en confiar en que soy un buen chico – me advirtió – podrías llevarte una sorpresa – dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos ámbar. A pesar de sus palabras note cierta burla en el tono eso me relajo un poco.

-No, tu eres bueno – afirme con vehemencia - con respecto a la melodía no vio otra solución, no querías ir a tu casa a descansar y si te pedía que durmieras no lo harías… así que busque al forma de que descansara, tenías que dormirte de alguna manera estaba preocupado por ti- dije apresuradamente mientras que mi interior se agitaba por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos.

-…Baka- creí escuchar que me decía pero no supe si era así o no ya que las palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono casi inaudible.

-Que dijiste?- cuestioné ofendido, no soportaba que me dijeron eso no sabía por qué.

-Solo digo que deberías preocuparte pro ti y no por mi imagino que no has comido aun- alego mientras se paraba y caminaba cual felino hacia la puerta.

-Bueno no recién se ha ido todos - confesé mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

-Anda vamos a ver qué podemos hacer de comer.

-Hai…

Los días siguientes fueron así como muy agitados, ya que la visitas constantes de la gente de NG y mi grupo eran incantables, al igual que de Ryoma y Kaito-nii-san que casi vivían más en mi departamento que en el de ellos.

Eso le dio a Eiri-san más tiempo para él, al no estar tan pendiente de que estuviera solo, igualmente me llamaba por teléfono varias veces al día si no nos veíamos. En una de sus llamadas me dijo que estaba comenzando a escribir y eso me alegro, ya que quería decir que su mente comenzaba a liberarse y a ser quien era antes.

Un Lunes en el cual yo debía presentarme a trabajar en la compañía, Ryoma me dio una sorpresa inesperada, me cedió uno de sus autos de colección, para que no fuera por las calles solo, me puse tan feliz que literalmente dance alrededor del auto. Era un precioso Audi Tt Rojo que causaría envidia a cualquiera que lo viera. Kaito me pidió prudencia a pesar de que sabía lo buen conductor que era ya que ellos se tomaron el trabajo de enseñarme durante nuestros paseos por distintas ciudades.

Lo abrace y le agradecí a él también por su boto de confianza, de inmediato me dirigí a mi trabajo, el viaje fue corto y como era de esperarse nadie había llegado, me presente en la recepción diciendo que quería hablar con el seño K, al hacerme la pregunta de quién era respondí por reflejo – soy Leim Hikaru.

Me pidieron que lo esperará en el estudio de Bad Luck, debo decir que reí entre dientes al percatarme que nadie me reconocía, aun llevaba mi cabello castaño y gafas era comprensible. Bien seguí las indicaciones y espere en aquella oficina donde me fue indicado esperar.

Al entrar en esta me recibió un poster enorme de Bad Luck, me quede simplemente maravillado de ver mi figura en un poster que ocupaba casi toda la pares, después mi atención siguió en la serie de discos de oro y platino que adornaban las paredes, al parecer era un artista renombrado, hasta ahora no me había hecho a la idea.

Me senté en aquella mesa y saque mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir la primera canción, no me di cuenta de el tiempo que pase allí hasta que sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Al levantar mi vista vi a Hiroshi y K-san mirándome con algo así como asombro o incredulidad.

-Buenos días salude.

-Que haces aquí? – me dijo mi amigo pelirrojo.

-He ¿no comprendo no se supone que tenía que venir hoy?

- What time did you get? ( ¿A qué hora llegaste?) - me pregunto el blondo.

-Bueno llegue temprano es que estaba entusiasmado por comenzar a trabajar –dije Antes de que alguien pudiera articular algo llego a mí la voz de mi productor.

-Alguien sabe a que hora llegara Shindou-kun?

-Seguramente se dormirá así que espéralo tarde - afirmó una vos infantil que se suponía era de mi tecladista.

Ambos rieron de buena gana con la afirmación, provocando en mí una cara de enojo, ambos se detuvieron justo detrás de K.

-Sucede algo-K-san? - cuestionó el más bajo, como respuesta el rubio me señalo. Los recién llegados se quedaron mirándome.

-Buenos días – salude aun serio.

-Ho! Buenos días Shindou –san.

-Disculpe nuestra broma Shindou-kun – se apresuro a decir el de lentes.

-Está bien no se altere Sakano-san supongo que es raro verme aquí después de tanto tiempo.

-No eso no, nos alegra que este aquí solo que nunca llegas temprano…- dijo Hiro y allí entendí el porqué le alboroto.

-Lo que sucede es que Ryoma-nii-san me dio un Auto y…- tuve que detenerme porque todos tenían cara de asombro –Ahora qué?

-Tu un auto- cuestionó Hiro mas pálido que un muerto.

-Imposible- murmuro Suguru

-Dios ahora que vamos a hacer – comenzó a gritar mi productor mientras comenzaba a girar cual huracán – que le voy a decir a Seguchi-san cuando nuestra estrella sufra un accidente!

-Oigan de que están hablando yo soy muy bueno manejando…- me queje

- Show me your driving record (Enseñame tu registro de conducir) – pidió wínchester.

-Aquí tienes - le entregue mi registro algo ofendido por no creer mi palabra

Después del alboroto inicial y las disculpas por no creerme, nos sumergimos en el trabajo, que resulto más entretenido de lo que esperaba, las horas pasaron con increíble rapidez. Ya era la hora de irme cuando note que mi conjunto de trabajo se dividía en grupos más pequeños K y Hiroshi conversaban animadamente y a pesar de lo serio de Suguru se notaba muy a gusto en compañía de Sakano-san, yo que caminaba a unos pasos de distancia me percate de esa sutil diferencia.

Al llegar al estacionamiento todos se quedaron pasmados ante el Audi en el que me introduje, volvieron a poner cara de desconfianza, y volvía tranquilizarlos. Pero K-san me detuvo después que encendí el motor.

-Escúchame Shuichi- me dijo en su tono tan particular que tuve que mirarlo.

-Voy a estar bien K-san – dije para tranquilizarlo nuevamente.

-Deberás volver a sacar el registro – anuncio

-Porque?

-La licencia que llevas es de Hikaru Leim – anuncio de repente comprendí a lo que se refería.

-De acuerdo lo hare – dije mientras sonreía y me marche de allí sumergiéndome en el tráfico de la tarde.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces que tuve un episodio que lo llevaron a sufrir aquellos síntomas. Imposible comprender porque su mente jugaba así con él, sino como se explicaba que de repente en medio de una avenida tan concurrida comenzara a generar imágenes nebulosas mientras que intentaba controlar el auto. Milagrosamente consiguió salir ileso del episodio, no le dijo a nadie de lo que paso, temiendo le prohibieran circular solo en el auto.

Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, al repetirse aquellas imágenes durante varios días, lo peor es que cada vez eran más perturbadoras, es rostro difuso y esas palabras ofensivas me dañaban a tal grado que durante una tarde de regreso del trabajo tuve un pequeño accidente, termine en la guardia de la clínica.

Lo peor fue confesarle a Ryoma, Kai y Eiri lo que me sucedía, luego de que fueran por mí a la guardia, obviamente me quitaron las llaves del Audi y le pidieron a Eiri-san que me hiciera de chofer…

**Fin del flash back…**

Y aquí estoy ahora sentado en el cordón de la vereda esperando que Eiri-san me pase a buscar. Me frustraba volver a depender de él. No es que no quisiera su compañía, solo que me sentía cada vez mas atraído hacia él y yo necesitaba algo más espacio para poder controlar este anhelo que me dominaba.

Pero como todo lo que yo quiero es tan difícil… suspire mientras mi mente volvía divagar en aquellas imágenes que me perseguían, sabía que eran importantes pero no comprendía la razón de los episodios tan violentos, tal vez estaba a punto de un colapso nervios.

Me negaba a creer que terminaría en un loquero, asique intente tranquilizarme, nada solucionaría desesperándome eso lo sabía bien, me puse en pie y volví a apoyarme contra la pared del edificio observe mi reloj aun faltaba para que él llegara.

El ruido del motor me hizo observar la calle vi acercarse al mercedes y sonreí con placer allí estaba Eiri-san.

-Esperaste mucho?- cuestionó desde su asiento sonriendo sensualmente , menee la cabeza para negar mientras le devolvió el gesto- Anda sube que no tenemos todo el día.

-Buenos Días!- salude al subir

-buenos Días - dijo se puso en marcha transcurrió un momento hasta que el volvió a hablar- como te sientes hoy?

-Estoy bien y nuevamente te agradezco que me lleves al trabajo.

-Te dije que no era problema.

-NO quiero ser una molestia.

-Te he dicho que no lo eres – gruño, guarde silencio hasta llegar a la disquera apenas freno intente bajar pero su mano me detuvo- Shuichi

-Si…

-Pasare pro ti cuando salgas tengo una sorpresa para ti

-De verdad? Y qué es?

-no seria sorpresa si te digo no crees?

-Jejeje ok esperare – sonreí de verdad muy ilusionado ya que hacía mucho no salíamos de paseo – Nos vemos a la tarde- Salí del auto y corrí hacia el interior del edificio esperando con ansias que llegara la tarde para poder saber cuál era mi sorpresa…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: bueno niñas espero que en verdad les guste el cap y si tienes alguna opinión me escriban y me lo digan, esta vez me pareció bueno escribir lo que el pasaba a Shu-chan.

En mi perfil encentraran los link de los temas que use y de la foto del Coche de Shu

Saludos a todas las que em enviaron review muchas gracias por estar ahi.

Bueno las dejo por el momento nos vemos pronto. .

Lady Sesshoumaru se despide


	31. Chapter 31

Buenas gente linda… Aquí lady Sess intentando cumplir con mis adoradas lectoras que en verdad es que están ahí. Bueno como siempre estoy a la carrera estoy a punto de irme por un par de días y quería cumplir con ustedes.

Este cap está dedicado a cada una de las pequeñas jovencitas que me dedica algo de tiempo para leer este fic que amo tanto.

Un besote especial para Yuki baka porque sin su apoyo en verdad yo no hubiera terminado este cap. Gracia peque en verdad adoro hablar contigo… ( no se me pongan celosas mis lindas niñas las quiero a todas ok)

Bien a leer y espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo cap.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 31(¡Necesito recuperarte! – Toques finales )parte 2**

Eiri inhalo profundo llenándose con aquella esencia natural que emanaba del cuerpo de su adorado ángel, que había quedado impregnada en el interior del auto tan solo con haber estado un pequeño instante allí, un estremecimiento domino su cuerpo mientras sus felina mirada que lo siguió hasta que su deseable figura se perdió en el interior del edificio. Una vez que lo vio desparecer tras las lujosas puertas automáticas hizo que su auto avanzara, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su departamento pensó en las muchas cosas que aun tenía que hacer y arreglar.

Todo había sido tan complicado desde que supo que su pequeño baka siempre estuvo junto a su lado y no lo recordaba.

Porque uno puede fingir ser fuete y resistir cualquier cosa, eso es fácil si se contaba con la máscara que a cabalidad había logrado erigir durante tantos años de auto flagelación por la culpa, pero la verdad era muy diferente...

Es que en realidad le dolía muchísimo estar cerca de su niño y no poder besarlo, mucho menos pegarlo a él para hacer que esas ansias natural que solo Shu tenía penetrara por su cuerpo cada vez que solo exhalaba un suspiro ansioso como en antaño.

Esa sutil esencia que se filtraba por cada poro de su piel llevándolo a desearlo más y más. Quería poder confesarse de una vez y de esa manera podría decirle lo que realmente significaba para él y lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

En otro tiempo en verdad le hubiera parecido una estupidez expresar lo obvio, pero ahora formular todas aquellas palabras le era tan necesario como el mismo hecho de respirar, como si aquel sentimiento le quemara el cuerpo sin encontrar aun un modo de ser expuesto en palabras.

Su niño en verdad conformaba parte de su vida, mucho más que antes, ¿cómo era eso posible? Ni el mismo lo sabía lo único claro era que lo necesitaba como el aire que intentaba que llegara a sus pulmones y escapaba de ellos con cada suspiro…

-AH!!- exhalo el suspiro bastante sonoro – Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi… - murmuró su nombre mientras movía la cabeza con incomprensible a tribulación - mas te vale que me aceptes - magullo pisando el acelerador al comprender que tal vez no aceptara su propuesta pero como llego la idea la ahuyento no necesitaba eso ahora casi de inmediato su mente genero otra posibilidad – Ho! pues si no me aceptas tendré que secuestrarte – afirmó rotundo, una media sonrisa se planto en la comisura de la boca masculina mientras imaginaba esa posibilidad.

Dejo su elegante mercedes estacionado en su cochera y subió al acensar esperando ya estar en su departamento, aun debía hacer un montón de cosas antes de ir por su niño esa tarde la lista mental fue interrumpida al llegar a su residencia.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de su apartamento volvió a sentir esa especie de claustrofobia que le daban esas paredes frías, un sentimiento que nació durante la ausencia de Shu en todos aquellos meses, que lo había trasformado en una paranoico lo sabía muy bien.

Pero que se había maximizó luego de volver de nuevo a su rutinario silencio después de haber estado en aquel cálido departamento donde habitaba ahora su baka.

Como acto reflejo conecto el equipo de sonido que a su vez estaban ligados al DVD. Tomo el otro controlo, conecto el play y encendió la TV. automáticamente se escucharon aplausos y vitoreos, el sonido inundo cada cuarto dando la sensación de que todo aquello pasaba tan solo a unos metros de él.

En aquel pasma de ultima generación que ocupaba gran parte de la pared se vio la brillante estrella que energía de entra el humo y las luces, como siempre el vestuario dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, un sonriente Shuichi elevo al mano donde sostenía el micrófono haciendo que todos los gritos volverán con más ímpetu, luego la voz que todos anhelaba escuchar saludo a su público.

-!!! Buenas noches a toda esta maravillosa gente de Tokio!!!...- exclamó con fuerza, las luces mostraron entonces aquel gran estadio repleto de manos carteles moviéndose - Gracias por asistir al último recital de Bad luck- mas gritos pidiendo que no fuera el ultimo se escucharon con claridad provocando que el cantante sonriera complacido - Bueno querido publico espero que hayan disfrutado de esta gira como yo, en verdad los quiero mucho y no sé qué sería de este grupo sin ustedes porque ya saben que su apoyo es lo más importante para nosotros – mas chillidos y euforia por parte de las hordas femeninas y masculina.

-Shuchi te queremos!- gritaron los fans irradiando una energía inigualable, de mas es decir que se morían por poder escuchar una vez más a su artista más querido para ellos.

-El también las quiere – afirmo Hiroshi tomando la palabra ya que en estos últimos tiempo Shuichi se había mostrado más carente de palabras de afecto, solo eran pequeños momentos en los que atisbaba aquella reacción para luego volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Gracias…- murmuro Shu apoyándose en las palabras de su querido amigo y guitarrista.

-Shuichi-sama Kawaiii!!!!!!!!! – volvieron a gritar las afortunadas fans que estaban en las primeras filas y podían observar aquel angelical rostro. Que ahora era vista por el resto de las fanáticas gracias a unas pantallas enormes distribuidas en lugares estratégicos de aquel recinto.

Yuki observo con atención la pantalla y sonrió complacido; Es que como respuesta Shuichi se puso colorado y rio tontamente como era su costumbre siempre que se sentía sobrepasado por su emociones, rasco su cabeza alborotando su lustrosas hebras rosas, de repente aquel sonido celestial inundo el departamento de una manera tan abrumadora que Yuki tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho para sujetar aquel corazón que correteaba desbocado.

Shuichi reía y era como una canto a la vida misma; Yuki se dio cuenta que extrañaba tanto esas risotadas, por el solo hecho que era su niño el que reía la sala parecía llenarse de claro y brillo.

Demás esta decir que añoraba tanto su presencia que era inaguantable, era por eso que se había puesto a ver aquel concierto luego de regresar del departamento donde había dejado a Shuichi en las capases manos de sus protectores.

Se sentía simplemente solo y necesito una aliciente para no ahogarse en ese lugar oscuro donde se paso sus años de tribulaciones, magullando su propia miseria mientras no podía superar lo que había pasado con su sensei. No pensaba volver a ese lugar así que busco algo que lo sostuviera pero no quería escuchar las canciones tristes que su niño dejara en aquel grabador, no eso no, lo que necesitaba era algo lleno de energía que lo mantuviera ecuánime para no deprimirse.

La solución llego por casualidad mientras pensaba en qué hacer para recuperar a su koi, parteo una caja que había llegado de parte de Tatsuha y Ryuichi. La susodicha caja estaba llena de estupideces como pornografía y juguetes sexuales, que obviamente tiro a la basura pero en un costado de la caja vio un DVD etiquetado con Ultimo Recital en Tokio, la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier renuencia a poner algo que su lujurioso hermano menor le hubiera mandado y para su sorpresa la voz de su querido niño emergió de el llenando los agujeros de su soledad que lo acosaban.

-¡!!Entonces comencemos!!! – Grito con la energía y entusiasmo moviéndose al compás de la primera melodía.

Mientras observaba el correr de cada canción se percato del gran artista en el que se había convertido su Koibito, recordó también que no pudo ir a ese recital ya que estaba metido en el que fue su último libro.

Fugas mente recordó la ultima discusión que habían tenido con su baka, se estremeció al recordar con detalle como había terminado todo aquello, por supuesto que después que terminar de escribir el bendito manuscrito hablo con Shuichi y él afirmo entenderlo y disculparlo. Pero ahora comprendía que aquella vez fue la última vez que hicieron el amor luego de eso Shuichi desapareció por todo un año….

No tuvo cabeza para volver a escribir luego de la partida de aquel ángel, fue como si sus musas hubieran partido con él. Obviamente la jefa de la editorial le planteo un par de años sabáticos para que se recuperara pero él no estaba seguro de poder regresar a esa rutina, no le aseguro anda. Pero ahora en verdad se sorprendió a si mismo cundo se sintió con ganas de escribir nuevamente, pero eso solo sería si Shuichi estuviera de vuelta junto a él. Suspiro ahogadamente mientras observaba cada movimiento de aquel cuerpo, a su vez de sus labios surgía una de sus tantos clásicos más conocidos como _Super Drive,_ _Anti nostalgic_, T_he rage beat_. En verdad se veía grandioso en aquellos pantalones de cuero rojo ajustados mientras que su abdomen era expuesto por aquella camisa ceñida y pequeña.

Trago grueso mientras imaginaba lo bien que se vería Shuichi actualmente, ya que por más que no quisiera tuvo que pensar en esa figura que cargo para trasladarlo a la clínica luego de aquel episodio en casa de la familia Shindou y también vino a él el recuerdo vivido de aquel cuerpo cuando lo ayudo a cambiar en la clínica antes de que le dieran el alta definitivo.

El solo pensar en esa piel deliciosamente bronceada provoco un escalofrió que recorrió su espina dorsal… - ufff… mejor me calmo – murmuro para sí mientras se ponía de pie e iba por un vaso de whisky.

Entro en la cocina, busco un vaso donde puso el hielo y luego fue hasta el pequeño bar donde estaba aquel licor añejo que adoraba probar cada vez que terminaba una obra maestra y también hubo probado alguna vez con Shuichi cuando intento que bebiera algo que tomaban los adultos fue un error desde un comienzo, una sonrisa se instalo en su boca al recordar el momento.

El motivo y las circunstancias de ese trago en particular eran diferentes por muchas razones, necesitaba relajarse, pero más que nada necesitaba que todo saliera muy bien para así poder conseguir que Shuichi lo perdonara por todo aquello que le había hecho.

A paso lento volvió a la sala mientras que se escuchaba el comienzo de _Glaring Dream_, observo a su koibito quien parecía estremecerse al cantar esa canción en particular, tenía los ojos cerrados aun así Yuki pudo notar una lagrima escapar de aquellos parpados cerrados, provocando en el interior del escritor se quebrara un poco más, ya que en su corazón comprendía el porqué de aquel sentimiento que ahora se filtraba atravez de las amatistas.

Ese tema era sencillamente **su tema**, dado que fue el que inicio toda esa locura y entrega, era como si fuese que con cada palabra anunciara ese… Era sé una vez…

El comienzo de su historia porque aquella letra llegó a sus manos una noche en que buscaba escapar de su agónica soledad, intentando traer inspiración que se rehusaba volver, quien hubiera dicho que esa misma noche conocería a ese híper activo y maravilloso muchacho.

Recordar ese momento no solo producía alegría sino tristeza, ya que fue el comienzo de la lucha de ese baka.

Shuichi luchó con todo su ser por entrar en su vida y lo consiguió, pero el precio que pago fue muy alto. Ya que su brillo y alegría fueron consumidos por esa alma oscura llena de resentimientos y desconfianza que el escritor poseía.

Recordó también que esa fue esa misma canción la puso frente a su rostro ese tétrico día en New york, para demostrar que si tenía talento, obviamente jamás le dijo que esa era su canción favorita. Ya que el rubio sabía que Shuichi había escrito inspirado en la persona que más amaba, porque lo conoció, porque lo amo, porque existía para hacer feliz a ese amargado ser.

Tantas cosas había hecho ese chibi y él no supo ver el sacrificio y la entrega. Ahora allí parado frente a ese plasma sentía aun más la necesidad de abrazar aquel delicioso cuerpo y retribuirle con besos y caricias ese amor que él no mereció nunca pero que su dulce ángel le regalaba a pesar de todo.

La canción termino y Shuichi sonrió mientras saludaba a su febril audiencia, que pedía un tema más, sonriendo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno amigos este es un tema especial que en verdad me gustaría compartir con ustedes **por última vez**, ya sabes que es un tema especial para mí pero para eso necesitare que un amigo me ayude –las luces se apagaron y de repente comenzó a sonar el órgano con rapidez seguido de la guitarra y de la batería, las luces brillaron y junto a Shuichi apareció Ryuichi, la audiencia exploto todos sabían que ese esa canción era _Shining Collection_.

Eiri sintio aun mas aquel acelerado palpitar, había escrito ese tema con el corazón abierto intentando vislumbrar aquel sentimiento que ya poseía y no comprendía a la perfección, era como si su corazón ya supiera lo que su mente se negaba a entender y que su orgullo no quería aceptar.

¿Por qué como alguien podría amar a un ser como él? ¿Siempre se pregunto qué era lo que Shu veía?, ¿Que lo hacía soportar todos sus desplantes? El amor era la respuesta solo que él sencillamente no quería creer que hubiera alguien que lo amara, porque él no era digno de ser amado de esa forma…

Pero pese a todo Shuichi estuvo allí, hasta que se canso de sufrir por su culpa, aun se preguntaba cual fue el detonante de aquella decisión definitiva, eso era algo que necesitaba saber apenas pudiera hablar del tema con su koi.

El tema termino y se vio a Shuichi agradecer al loco del conejo, quien se despidió efusivamente de su baka, para luego desaparecer. Entonces Shu dijo algo que simplemente angustio a Yuki.

-Bueno amigos muchas gracias por estar aquí. También quiero agradecer a mis compañeros por tocar conmigo - extendió su mano y señalo a Fujisaki – mi tecladista y amigo Suguru Fujisaki- la audiencia aplaudió mientras Suguru ejecutaba una melodía – También tenemos a Hiroshi Nakago mi mejor amigo - desde la guitarra el pelirrojo se lucio con unos acordes - y por supuesto un aplauso para ustedes maravilloso publico **no los voy a olvidar nunca **- aun sonriendo de aquella forma tan sincera y saludando a la multitud se podía ver que de aquellas amatistas se desprendía brillantes gotas que recorrieron sus mejillas acaloradas, mientras que de sus labios surgía el estribillo de _Glaring Dream_ hasta que las luces se apagaron – **Gracias **- se escucho decir a Shu desde la oscuridad - **En verdad no los voy a olvidar** **ADIOS**!!!!.

Eiri puso stop y se quedo observando el oscuro escenario retrocedió las escenas como lo hiciera tantas veces y centro toda su atención en aquel rostro acongojado. Aun principio había adjudicado aquellas lágrimas a la emoción de saberse amado por todas sus fans, de ser reconocido como él quería y había soñado siempre.

Pero ahora al escuchar con calma aquella despedida pudo notar esa melancolía y ese adiós definitivo que se filtraba en aquel saludo. ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo viera antes? Shuichi se despidió no solo de ellos aquella vez sino de su público.

Si corazón comenzó a doler al imaginar la tristeza y el enorme sacrificio que fue para su pequeño despedirse de algo que amaba hacer. El whisky que bebía comenzó a saber a jugo de paraguas, dejo el vaso y observo la pantalla con intensidad, dolía ver aquel desasosiego bien disimulada, oculta tras aquella sonrisa de payaso.

Decidió apagar el DVD pero antes volvió a poner la escena donde Shu cantaba **Su tema**. Ahí la dejo, preparado para escucharla nuevamente cuando volvieran a atacarlo aquella bestia llamada soledad. Apago el aparato y se echo hacia atrás en aquel sillón de cuero.

Nuevamente la culpa dominaba todo su ser, ese conocido ardor en la boca del estomago intento someterlo, inhalo y exhalo varias veces necesitaba tener el control total de su mente, por su bien y el de su ángel, no podía darse el lujo de dejar plantado a su baka, no esta vez. El ruido estridente anunciando la entrada de una llamada a su contestador automático lo saco de su estado de letargo.

-Hola Inaki se que estas por ahí y no quieres contestarme jejeje –la risa tonta de el menor de los Uesugi lleno el lugar - bueno te aviso que eso que me pediste editar está listo y te lo estoy enviando al lugar que acordado. Espero que todo salga bien saludos y animo no te rindas Nii-san!!! My Honey no te hará quedar mal por cierto muy buen trabajo me gusto lo que… – se escucho un ruido medio raro a lo lejos - bueno te dejo hermanito el deber me llama kukuku ya voy Ryu-chan!!! – grito antes de colgar.

-Ese pervertido idiota - gruño el escritor al incorporarse – bien me pondré en marcha – dijo con decisión mientras se metía en la habitación.

Fue hasta el armario y eligió sencillamente algo que le quedaba bien (N/A: según muchas de ustedes todo lo que se ponga el escritor loco le queda bien no agregare nada más a eso ¬¬), nada demasiado ostentoso ya que no quería que Shu sospechara nada. Se metió al baño y mientras preparaba la tina comenzó a jabonarse y recordar aquel momento en que volvió a escuchar la voz de su niño.

Su mente se puso a recordar lo que sucedió justo en el momento en que despertó en aquella cama…

**Flash back **

Abrió los ojos algo confuso no comprendía muy bien que había pasado. Se estiro en la lecho como si fuera un felino satisfecho, es que había soñado con deliciosos besos que le daba su baka, y en verdad había sido tan real que hasta sabor a fresa imagino tener en su boca, rió para sus adentros seguramente ese sabor era de aquel pastel que le diera Shu…

Parpadeo confuso, ya que se suponía que ese niño estaría allí tocando un tema en la guitarra, frunció el seño al pensar en el tiempo que llevaba acostado. De un salto se puso de pie para ir a buscar a ese tramposo, ¿cómo estaba eso de engañarlo a él? Mas le valía tener una buena excusa para sus acciones porque sino…

Abrió la puerta con algunas ideas en mente pero el sonido de una guitarra llego inesperadamente deteniéndolo ahí con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, luego fue golpeado literalmente por aquella voz tan triste, cada palabra de aquella estrofa fue una arma punzante que desgarraba a girones su alma. Dolía demasiado comprender que el Shuichi de ahora podía expresar más en una letra que con millones de palabras incoherentes.

Esas palabras que lo ahogaron en la tristeza también le decían que a pesar de su amnesia el subconsciente de su koi aun recordaba ciertas cosas que salían a flote gracias a él talento de ese niño poseía.

El tema termino y el silencio seguido de eso fue aterrador, solo escucho la clara exclamación de los demás luego de un momento. Entonces retrocedió y cerró la puerta para volver a sentarse sobre la cama.

Por un momento permaneció allí sumergido en su propia miseria, pensando que podría hacer para hacer feliz a ese chibi maravilloso. Se llevo una mano hacia los ojos cubriéndolos porque a pesar de todo ardían y no pretendía que lo atraparan llorando sus miserias, seria preocupar más a Shuichi y no quería eso.

Cerró los ojos intentando centrar sus pensamientos pero lo único que logro es que el derrotero de frases irrumpiera en él con avasallante fuerza. Parecía extraño que después de meses en que su cerebro se negó a funcionar justo en ese momento.

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de expresarse, elevo su mirada en busca de algo que lo dejara liberar esa necesidad reprimida por tanto tiempo, para su fortuna frente a él estaba el escritorio lleno de papeles cuadernos y lápices de muchos colores.

Me puso de pie y me sentó en la silla que había ocupado su chibi, tomo uno de los block de notas y lo reviso, estaba en blanco por lo que tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir frases que venían a su mente como un torrente descontrolado, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que se sumergió en la escritura hasta que escucho la voz de su niño.

-Buenas noches Eiri-san – me saludo con calma sorprendiéndome, tuve que detener lo que hacía, no podía creer que me había abstraído tanto.

-Hola Shuichi – le conteste cerrando el cuaderno casi asustado, me voltee para observar su sonriente rostro.

-Despertaste recién? – quiso saber y eso me recordó cierto enfado que se había relegado al sentir la inspiración.

-No – negué - hace rato.

-Porque no fuiste a saludar?- la curiosidad era algo tan innata en él que me hizo sonreír.

-No me gusta estar con tanta gente alrededor- mi confesión era siempre con la verdad ya que me había jurado no volver a mentirle el me miro atento evaluando lo que dije.

-Ya veo… - esa sonrisa tan suya volvió a dibujarse, sonreí mientras se estiraba aun mas para ver que hacía con mi mano en la espalda y es que el maldito cuaderno estaba a punto de caerse -¿Y qué hacías? – pregunto más que interesado podía ver ese brillo en sus preciosos ojos.

-Bueno… digamos que me llegó la inspiración - explique algo esquivo no quería decirle mucho sabia que eso traería mas preguntas que no debía contestar aun.

-¿Estas comenzando a escribir algo?- cuestionó emocionado con ese hecho.

-Solo es un pensamiento nada en concreto – asegure intentando no ser muy detallista con la cuestión.

-Qué bien! – Exclamó como en antaño y eso hizo que el corazón palpitara más rápido - Me alegra que hayas descansado – afirmó sacándome en ese preciso momento de mi momento feliz.

-Apropósito de eso – señale mientras lo miraba fijamente – ¿que fue esa mentira que me inventaste? – lo acuse no iba a permitir más manipulaciones bastante tenía con amarlo sin poder decirlo para ser un juguete.

-Ninguna mentira yo no miento Eiri-san – afirmo con los ojos llameantes.

-Sobre esa teoría tuya – susurre intentando no sonrojarme al ver aquel rostro tan deseable, - "_joder porque tiene que ser así de tentador y endemoniadamente sexy_" - comente en mi fuero interno.

-Ah eso…- Dijo de forma distraída mientras que su rostro se coloreaba con un suave sonrojo - bueno veras… - rasco su cabeza olvidando el enfado anterior - la teoría es que aquel que la escucha se relaja y veo que tengo razón – comento con una risita picara que lo hizo ver cada vez mas adorable e irresistible.

-Acaso soy tu conejillo de indias?- gruñí mientras me levantaba pegándome a él como si fuera un imán al metal aun así teniéndolo a mi merced con su expresivos ojos tuve que advertirle – ten cuidado en confiar en que soy un buen chico –comente en un tono sensual que no pude contener – podrías llevarte una sorpresa – dije observándolo casi sin pestañar, mis deseos eran muy difícil de contener mas sintiendo aquella escancia y calor pegado a mí tuve que sonreír ante mis propias acciones, él por su parte no me demostró temor alguno.

-No, tu eres bueno – aseguro con una voz que no demostraba ninguna duda y un calor se alojo en mi pecho creo que a eso se le llama esperanza volvió a hablar - con respecto a la melodía no vio otra solución, no querías ir a tu casa a descansar y si te pedía que durmieras no lo harías… así que busque al forma de que descansara, tenías que dormirte de alguna manera estaba preocupado por ti- dijo precipitadamente mientras que a mi cabeza llegaba toda esta información mi corazón latía mas y mas.

-"¿Cómo se supone debo interpretar esto?"- me pregunte mientras lo observaba – "¿Cómo puedo merecer a una persona así? Él se preocupa por mí y se suponía que era yo quien debía cuidarlo a él" - baje mi rostro para que no notara mi alegría mesclada con esa maldita culpa que no se alejaba -…Baka – murmure entre diente porque el siempre se preocupaba por mi… él era mi baka… mío y de nadie más. A punto estuve de perder contra aquel impulso que me domino pero Shuichi hablo en un tono ofendido a cuestionarme.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto, entonces observe su semblante serio acababa de descubrir que aquella palabra lo disgustaba, podía leerlo en aquella mirada amatista.

-Solo digo que deberías preocuparte por ti y no por mi imagino que no has comido aun- comente casual, intentando sacarlo de aquel enfado que cause, mientras me obligue a separarme de él y llegue hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno no recién se ha ido todos - dijo sinceramente cuando ya caminábamos rumbo a la cocina.

-Anda vamos a ver qué podemos hacer de comer

-Hai…- fuimos a la cocina y preparamos juntos una cena razonable.

Los días siguientes fueron tan maravillosos, solo me separe de mi niño una sola vez cuando volví por algo de ropa, por insistencia de mi niño debo agregar. Pero esa felicidad duro tan poco, ya que unos días después Aruma-san fue dado de alta. la pareja llego y se instalo en el departamento de Shu imposibilitando así que me quedara y tuve que renunciar una vez más a tener toda la atención de mi baka.

Por un tiempo se dedique a trascribir las ideas que había plasmado en aquel block de notas, de forma extraña las frases incoherentes que escribí formaron un poema bastante aceptables que no pensaba mostrar a nadie eso lo tenía claro. Y no fue el único que llegó a mi mente, los siguientes días comencé a escribir más y en verdad me sentía complacido. Imagine la posibilidad de publicar preguntándome como reaccionaria mi antigua editora, aquellos poemas este seguramente, lograrían alborotar al mundillo editorial que estaban más que ansioso de recibir este nuevo trabajo.

Luego volví a llegar a la misma conclusión de no mostrarlo dado que publicar en ese momento seria una complicación más primero debía arreglar mis asuntos pendientes con Shuichi, no sería muy buena idea que un nuevo libro saliera y el no estuviera enterado de quién era yo realmente.

Pero bueno había cosas más importantes ahora y eso era MI Shuichi. Puse mucho de mí en organizar mi plan de conquista. Tuve que dejar mucho de mi orgullo atrás para conseguir mi objetico peor lo había conseguido.

Luego de mucho pensarlo me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de pedirles ayuda a las personas que jamás pensé. Tuve que hablar con Hiroshi Nakano y Ryuichi Sakuma…

Demás esta decir que no me gusto nada hablar y explicarle, pedirle su ayuda. Pero a mi mente llegó esa carita de ángel y me olvide de todo.

Nos reunimos en NG, fui claro y conciso con respecto lo que quería de ellos y tras tenerme en un periodo demasiado largo, para mi gusto, de expectativas y ansiada aceptaron ayudarme. Con Seguchi no podíamos contar ya que estaba bastante concentrado en cuidar a Mika que estaba cada vez mas irritada ya que mi sobrino no quería nacer y me pareció perfecto que él nos e meta para nada en este asunto bastante tenía con cargar con mi estúpido hermano menor que me sonriera complacido por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para recuperar a mi Shu.

Bien luego de ese mal trago me dedique a hacer lo que sabía, y lo siguiente fue el lugar donde se prepararía la escena de este gran acto…

Pero unos días después de comenzar con todo aquella planeación, me entere que Aruma cometió a la estupidez de darle un auto a mí querido niño. Me estremecí de terror a pensar en las consecuencias de aquel acto.

Pero tuve que cerrar la boca solo con ver aquella cara de felicidad al invitarme a pasear luego de salir del trabajo. Así que me resigne y espere lo mejor, pero como siempre algo salió mal. Sé que no fue culpa de Shuichi aquel accidente en el que se involucro pero sencillamente me aterrorice cuando recibí la llamada de Leim-san.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba manejando hacia esa sala de primeros auxilios, tan solo necesitaba verlo, a la primera persona que divise fue a Kaito-san.

-Aun no sabemos anda?- me dijo

-Pero que paso?

-Sencillamente no sabemos Uesugi – gruño Aruma que caminaba como león enjaulado.

-Debe disculpar a Ryoma está muy preocupado y lleno de culpa – solo asentí, es que no quería alterar mas al castaño, sabiendo que su saludo no era muy buena.

Esos cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera parecieron estirarse el doble o el triple, al fin salió el médico de guardia.

-Como se encuentra? – cuestiono precipitadamente Aruma.

-El paciente está bien, solo presento un pequeño golpe en su frente, producido por el impacto, le hicimos una serie de estudios y placas está muy bien- afirmo el galeno.

-Entonces porque tardaron tanto?- se quejo Kaito.

-Kai no te hace bien alterarte- intervino Aruma.

-Doctor podemos verlo?- cuestione ansioso.

-Si por aquí – nos guio hasta un cubículo en el que nos hizo entrar allí vimos a Shuichi recostado en la camilla- volveré en un momento - se disculpo el médico, ninguno de los tres quito al vista de la figura algo pálida.

Un golpe en mi espalda me saco de aquel sopor y me adelante, apenas llegué junto a al camilla aquellas ventanas del alma se enfocaron en mi, sonrió con algo de pesar.

-Lo lamento- murmuro.

-Como te sientes? – cuestione ignorando la disculpa por el momento.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Que sucedió Shu-chan?- quiso saber Aruma.

-Bueno la verdad es que no es la primera vez que me pasa- confeso en un susurró.

-De que estas hablando? – cuestiono Kaito.

-bueno verán es que yo… - dudo un momento- hace uso días comencé a tener ciertos recuerdos, siempre era cuando manejaba, intente controlarme y no asustarme peor en esta ultima ocasión, el recuerdo de aquel sujeto diciéndome cosas horribles en verdad me perturbo, perdón…

Debo decir que al escuchar eso sentí que mi cuerpo iba a colapsar, pero el brazo de Aruma me sostuvo con firmeza, mientras que Kaito-san consolaba a una congojado Shuichi.

-Está bien Shu-chan pero como comprenderá son podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvas a tener un accidente

-pero…

-Es cierto enano no quiero pagar más seguro, por el momento tendrás que llevarte

-no es justo que dejes a Kai-nii-san solo por mi culpa yo puedo manejar de verdad- insistió con tozudez.

-Creo que sería bueno que Uesugi-san lo llevara- me miro con aquellos ojos negros tan picaros como sagaces mientras me decía - Esta bien para usted sensei?

-Si no hay problema me apresure a decir – mire la carita de mi niño en verdad estaba frustrado- te molesta mi compañía Shuichi?

-No claro que no…

-Entonces así será enano no te quejes- gruño Ryoma acercándose…

Y luego de eso se me hizo una rutina pasar por el todas las mañanas e ir a buscarlo, entre tanto mi plan comenzaba tomar forma…

**Fin del Flash back….**

Respiro profundo mientras salía del departamento en verdad pasar tiempo con Su pelusa rosa era muy placentero y entretenido, pero había otra faceta de todo eso un lado oscuro que en verdad lo estaba presionado. Es que contener sus propios instintos para no asustar a Shu era una tarea titánica.

Lo amaba demasiado y por eso lo deseaba más que antes, además de sus propios deseos había notado un sutil cambio en aquellas brillantes amatistas. Sabía que su pequeño lo deseaba, pero alrededor de ese maravilloso hallazgo estaba otro mar de dudas…

¿Y si solo era atracción? ¿Y si esos sentimientos especiales que el profesaba su niño tantas veces no volvían? ¿Qué tal si descubría que la verdad antes de que él se confesara como tenía planeado?

Dudas y más dudas que lo atormentaban constantemente, pero acorde a su carácter se mantuvo con el semblante estoico mientras entraba elegante auto, se puso en marcha rumbo a aquel lugar elegido. No le tomo más que unos minutos estacionar en las elegantes puertas, el botones lo recibió con respeto y el solo paso directamente hasta la recepción.

-Buenos días en que podemos ayudarlo?- la mujer lo evaluó como si fuera un filete en su punto.

-Necesito saber si ha llegado algo para mí? – cuestiono arrogante como siempre, estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas que ya no les prestaba atención.

-Nombre por favor- quiso saber ella con premura.

-Yuki Eiri

-OH! Claro – la pobre mujer parecía que iba a sufrir un colapso - señor aquí tenemos algo que acaba de llegar- le entrego un sobre bien sellado – Por cierto Sensei el encargado solicita su presencia apenas llegara - anuncio al mujer de alborotado cabello.

-Algún problema? – cuestiono el escritor.

-No sabría que decirle señor

Sin decir otra palabra se dirigió a las oficinas donde sabia se encontraba ese hombre, apenas había llegado cuando un sujeto de contextura rolliza se acerco- Bienvenido Yuki-sensei

-Que sucede? – quiso saber

-Bueno pase siéntese – le pidió con demasiada gentileza ese hecho no le dio buena espina al novelista – hemos tenido un problema con la suite que nos solicito Señor Uesugi.

-Entonces - susurro el rubio casi siseando las palabras en la mente del escritor comenzaban a formarse maldiciones sin comprender porque la mala suerte se negaba a dejarlo en paz…

-Bueno… en verdad lo lamentamos…- el rubio intentó ponerse en pie no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo allí tenía que encontrar otro lugar de inmediato, pero el hombre lo detuvo - si no le molesta me gustaría que viera el pent-house.

-Se me había dicho que no estaba disponible- gruño el rubio más que molesto por las alteraciones de su bien planeado momento.

-La reserva fue cancelada- dijo simplemente el hombre mientras se ponía de pie guiando al novelista al ascensor de panorámico.

Al llegar al último piso las puertas se abrieron el gerente entro primero esperando que el escritor lo siguiera. Por su parte Yuki quedo parado apenas cruzo las puertas de aquel lugar. Todo en el gritaba opulencia…

Desde las paredes sutilmente cubiertas con aquel cálido color melocotón hasta la alfombra persa que adornaba el recibidor. La mirada dorada detallo cada rincón y concluyó que ese era el lugar prefecto. Como no serlo si hasta una pequeña piscina tenía, y aquella vista de la bahía era sublime…

Termino de hacer los últimos arreglos en el lugar y se retiro al restaurante para hacer el pedido especial que tanto quería. Luego llamo a su hermana para confirmar su estado recibió mucho ánimo de ella y de Tohma que agradeció.

También tuvo que llamar para agradecer a los amigo de su niño. Hiroshi en verdad gruño un de nada, sencillamente no esperaba nada mas ya me había aclarado que no lo hacía por mi y mientras sirviera a mis planes no me importo lo que le dijera…

Al estúpido amante de su Ototo degenerado solo le dejo un mensaje en el contestador, seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado para atender…

Observe mi reloj y se percate que ya era hora de ir por su baka… sonrió complacido al fin podría darle la sorpresa que planeo desde hace semanas…

Apretó el acelerador es que necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible junto a aquel niño de cara de ángel. Solo él podía sacarme esa opresión que intentaba dominar su corazón…

Solo Él era el indicado para esa monumental tarea, solo su Shuichi era capaz de hacer brillar su vida…

Llegó unos minutos antes y con tiempo de sobra, sacó un cigarrillo e intentó encenderlo para eso rebusco en su chaqueta por su encendedor hasta que lo halló, detallo nuevamente la imagen pegada, allí estaba él sonriéndole en aquella pegatina…

Sonriendo, hizo una mueca seguramente volvería a molestar con ese asunto del cáncer… lo pensó un momento y guardo el cigarrillo ese no era le día indicado para discutir todo tenía que salir perfecto…

Ni bien las manecillas del reloj marcaron las 18 hs las puertas de la disquera se abrieron y lo vio correr hacia él. Entusiasmado y dispuesto sencillamente le corazón del novelista marco un ritmo diferente pensando por un instante si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pero la conciencia empujo las dudas con una fuerte patada hacia un cajón y la encerró allí, vociferando porras para animarlo…

Los Amatistas lo observaron mientras abría la puerta del copiloto…- buenas tarde Eiri-san – saludo el pequeño.

-Buenas tardes que tal el trabajo?- cuestiono el mayor poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

-Todo muy bien – comento con entusiasmó- pero no hablemos de eso… ya me vas a dar mi sorpresa

El rubio sonrió pensando que su koi no cambiaria esa ansiedad nunca, a pesar de lo maduro que aprecia a veces, no soportaba la incertidumbre de no saber. Ese era su Shuichi el que amaba y planeaba recuperar…

-No te rías y dime - apresuro el cantante- no seas malo dime – insistió.

-paciencia – dijo el mayor ignorando el puchero que ejecuto magistralmente aquel niño- te prometo que te encantara.

-Eso espero me estado preguntando que estas planeado?

-Como sabes que planee algo?

-Es fácil eres un hombre organizado y meticuloso no me engañas Eiri-san…

-Tsk…

-Acerté?

-No te diré…

-WAA! Que malo eres Eiri-san- se quejo infantilmente.

-Bueno prometo que te gustara eso cuenta como adelanto?- comento con humor mientras veía como se acrecentaba la frustración en aquella carita adorable.

-No..

-Tendrás que conformarte mí querido amigo… - mientras decía eso sujeto la mano de su copiloto llamando la atención del mas bajo - confías en mi verdad?

-Claro que si…- respondió Shindou.

-Entonces espera y veras – susurro sensualmente mientras acariciaba sutil mente aquella palma cálida.

-Esta… bien… - murmuró Shuichi bastante acalorado con aquel tacto etéreo.

El silencio inundo el interior del mercedes que ya había tomado la dirección correcta hacia su destino.

Todo estaba listo para que el escritor hiciera su movida, de corazón esperaba conquistar a su rey esta noche si todo salía como lo planeaba hoy diría Jaque Mate…

Continuara….

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: por los clavos de Cristo si que soy buena con Yuki, para que vean que si quiero hacer mi final feliz… y estoy poniendo mucho de mí para poder hacer que esos dos terminen juntitos…XD

Bueno me estoy yendo de vacaciones asique tengan paciencia con los review prometo responder a mi regreso.

+bueno me despido hasta el próximo cap…

**Lady Sesshoumaru**


	32. Chapter 32

A mis queridas lectoras/es:

La verdad es que después de medio siglo al fin consigo llegar hasta ustedes con un nuevo capitulo. Y espero en verdad sigan allí apoyándome, si no es así realmente las comprendo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes mis pacientes lectoras, espero que les guste. Nos vemos abajo para le saludo final.

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capítulo anterior  
**_-Como sabes que planee algo?_

_-Es fácil eres un hombre organizado y meticuloso no me engañas Eiri-san…_

_-Tsk…_

_-Acerté?_

_-No te diré…_

_-WAA! Que malo eres Eiri-san- se quejo infantilmente._

_-Bueno prometo que te gustara eso cuenta como adelanto?- comento con humor mientras veía como se acrecentaba la frustración en aquella carita adorable._

_-No.._

_-Tendrás que conformarte mí querido amigo… - mientras decía eso sujeto la mano de su copiloto llamando la atención del mas bajo - confías en mi verdad?_

_-Claro que si…- respondió Shindou._

_-Entonces espera y veras – susurro sensualmente mientras acariciaba sutil mente aquella palma cálida._

_-Esta… bien… - murmuró Shuichi bastante acalorado con aquel tacto etéreo._

_El silencio inundo el interior del mercedes que ya había tomado la dirección correcta hacia su destino._

**Capitulo Nº 32 (Verdad a medias/ El plan en marcha) **

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo mientras observaba el perfil de su amigo, pero de repente todo se volvió borroso. Shuichi sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, ya había pasado por esos mismos síntomas en las semanas anteriores a su accidente.

Ahora su mente había comenzado a generar imágenes que el no comprendía sumergiéndolo cada vez mas y mas en la incertidumbre.

Su mente tomo el control de su cuerpo dejándolo expuesto a cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender a la perfección. En vano intento controlar el pánico que le provocaba la incertidumbre y las dudas de cómo terminaría después de todo no ayudaban en nada a su estado actual.

Aun así las imágenes se aclararon ante él… su pasado quería volver…

Se sumergió entonces en la inconciencia, ¿quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso un segundo o dos? ¿Una décima?… en realidad no sabía nada…

Abrió los ojos buscando referencias del lugar, pero se dio cuenta que por extraño que fuera el estaba ahí como viéndose a si mismo frente a una pantalla.

Presto atención para verse a si mismo sonriendo a alguien, lo más extraño era ese traje ridículo que usaba, como si fuera una burla de si mismo; la persona que a la que él le sonreía comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como si el fuera un simple perro.

Intento visualizar al dueño de la mano pero su esfuerzo fue en vano solo era una especie de mancha borrosa en la que solo se viera a si mismo.

Abruptamente la escena cambio… escucho gritos, luego llanto, suplicas… y volvió a verse siendo sacado cual bolsa de basura a fuera del departamento mientras que la persona que lo había echado decía una sarta de insultos.

La miserable figura en la que se había convertido comenzó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez, gritando un nombre a todo pulmón suplicando que lo dejara entrar, pidiendo perdón…

-¿Porque? – se cuestiono Shuichi, desde afuera de la situación, no comprendía la situación y le enfadaba verse así echo un simple estropajo pidiendo perdón…

-YUKI! – se escucho pronunciar.

Aquel nombre lo doblego, estremeciendo su interior sin que el pudiera evitarlo llevo su mano al pecho y presiono el músculo que en ese momento dolía y sangraba tan solo con escuchar ese seudónimo.

– YUKI! –volvió a repetir mi patética figura.

Y esta vez sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban quedando de rodillas en el piso junto a su llorosa copia. Abruptamente la puerta se abrió, curioso elevo al vista para ver al sujeto que me había puesto en ese estado y ante mi se erguía él, me hizo temblar solo verlo…

Por fin conseguí distinguir a ese tipo, estaba allí parado cual estatua de mármol observándome como si fuera un microbio.

Esta persona me pareció muy alta de lo inusual y además me insulto, para luego voltearse y dejar la puerta abierta como si ese gesto fuese una muy poco cortés invitación.

Su yo que estaba en el piso se paro y corrió al interior del departamento, en cambio el Shuichi actual se quedo allí en el piso imposibilitado de moverse dado que se encontraba en estado de Shock emocional, es que fue demasiado para él ver que aquel hombre osco y frío no fuera otro que Eiri…

-Shuichi – escucho que lo llamaban, la voz conocida llegaba desde muy lejos, pestaño confuso – Shu vamos reacciona – insistió la voz en un tono de marcada preocupación – Vamos no me asuste reacciona Shu por favor…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo el peli rosa abrió los ojos, pestaño varias veces observo a su alrededor confundido, ignoraba completamente como había llegado a esa habitación.

Puso mas empeño en ubicarse y descubrió que estaba en el Hope, se pregunto entonces como había llegado hasta ahí si tan solo hacía un momento estaba en el auto en compañía de Eiri..

-Eiri…- murmuro confuso por un instante mientras intentaba enfocar su vista.

-Aquí estoy – se escucho decir junto a él, la mirada amatista ubicó al dueño de la palabra, el rostro masculino tenía claros signos de de intranquilidad.

-¿Que paso? – pregunto aun sin incorporarse.

-Supongo que tuviste unos de esos episodios – contesto Uesugi – me asuste mucho cuando detuve el auto realmente te veías muy pálido…

-¿Donde estamos?- cuestionó para confirmar lo que ya sabia, puesto que su percepción había vuelto y noto el lugar con mas nitidez.

-Te traje al Hope - informo con la voz impresa por el alivió.

-¿Porque?

-¿Porque que?

-¿Porque estamos aquí?

-Estábamos cerca.

-Ha…- suspiro el mas bajo intentando incorporarse.

-Quédate recostado un rato más – pidió le escritor mientras lo empujaba con sutileza nuevamente hacía la almohada.

-Mmm...…- contesto Shindou algo confuso, aceptando de buen grado la sugerencia al ver que todo a su alrededor volvía a dar vueltas – Dios!- murmuro muy quedo.

-¿Que pasa? – Inquirió el rubio inquieto - ¿Te duele algo? ¿Llamo al medico?

-No... No solo dame un momento – pidió en un tono muy baja mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

El angustiado novelista tuvo que aguantarse las preguntas que se agolpaban en su boca al notar la agitada respiración de su niño.

Valla susto que se había llevado al detener el auto en el semáforo. Él tontamente atribuyo el silencio de su copiloto a que estaba relajado y disfrutando de su compañía, más al voltearse lo noto casi dormido, o eso pensó a un principio, pero se percato de la humedad de su frente, comprendiendo así su error. Vanamente intento llamarlo, no hubo respuesta alguna, los bovinazos de los conductores impacientes lo obligaron a avanzar.

Se percato que estaba cerca de su destino inicial porque lo que se dirigió al acceso al embarcadero no le tomo mucho tiempo hallar al cuidador y explicarle que era una emergencia.

El sujeto al ver el estado del joven _Hikaru_ pues no dudo un segundo en aceptar su pedido. Consiguió ubicar a su inconciente niño en su camarote, se despidió del cuidador y volvió de inmediato junto a el.

Lo más aterrador de todo aquello fue escuchar aquel llanto mientras que era llamado una y otra vez por su niño. – Yuki… Yuki… ¿Porque? – decía.

El escritor, supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado y debía jugar su mejor carta si quería ganar la partida.

Con una calma que en realidad no sentía, espero a que su niño reaccionara solo. Sabía que no podía presionar más su mente, así que allí se quedo sentado esperando por largos minutos solo contemplando el perfil de su pequeño.

-Eiri-san – escucho que Shuichi decía sin abrir los ojos.

-Aquí estoy – respondió el blondo mientras acariciaba la frente de su niño - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor…- susurro.

-¿Qué te paso? – Cuestionó el escritor sin poder aguantar la necesidad de saber.

-Un recuerdo creo – susurro el menor paralizando el corazón de Yuki - Bueno vi algo… pero no estoy seguro que sea o no un recuerdo…

-¿Quieres contarme? – Pregunto dubitativo y mas que alterado, el temor se apodero del alma del escritor sin poder el hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Fue algo confuso…- confesó Shu aun recostado – Creo que se mezcló todo.

-Cuéntame… - insistió el blondo.

-Bueno…- Shuichi se sentó para enfrentar a su amigo – Vi a alguien que me trababa como si fuera un cachorro… una mascota…

-¿Eso te molesto?

-No realmente…

-¿Entonces?... ¿Eso fue todo?

-No… - el cantante guardo silencio evaluado como explicar la situación – Después inesperadamente esa persona me sacaba a un pasillo y me cerraba la puerta en al cara, yo comencé a llorar mientras lo llamaba – frunció el seño con disgusto al recordar la escena – No me gusto eso - confeso – además cuando la puerta se abrió al que vi fui a ti Eiri-san…

El silencio se adueño del pequeño espacio inundándolo todo, las dos personas que estaban allí se sumergieron en sus propios pensamientos.

Shuichi trataba de comprender el porque se la aparición de su amigo en aquel recuerdo, tal vez estaba mezclando las cosas en realidad ya no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Mientras que Yuki peleaba contra el pánico al saber que ya no tenía mas tiempo que perder. Lo peor de todo es que aun no había podido decir o expresar aquellos sentimientos que llevaba dentro de su pecho.

En tanto su salud declinaba, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Era fácil solo tenía que llevarse por sus síntomas que se acrecentaban en su estomago producto de la tensión a la que estaba sujeto en ese momento.

De repente la mirada amatista se enfoco en el pálido rostro de su amigo, sencillamente parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. y como si todo aquel asunto fueran fichas de un gran rompe cabezas una idea se formo en su mente.

¿... Acaso Eiri y él fueron algo mas en su vida pasada?

Pestaño ante la idea y recordó la charla que había tenido en la clínica cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

Y allí como si fuera una gran respuesta supo con certeza absoluta que la relación entre ellos fue más allá de una amistad.

Se estremeció involuntariamente...

Es que no quería perder a esa persona a la que había aprendido a quereres y respetar. Pero necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Así pues se acerco a él y tomo sus manos para sacarlo de aquel lugar en el que se había sumergido.

-Eiri-san – lo llamo con voz suave, este volteo a verlo y pudo ver en aquellos ojos dorados el temor, de una u otra forma, esa reacción confirmo su deducción. Pero aun así quería las palabras y explicaciones de aquel hombre que tenía enfrente.

–¿Tu y yo fuimos mas que amigos verdad? – cuestionó a quema ropa, conteniendo el aliento ante aquellas palabras que ni el mismo pensó, solo lo dijo y ya.

Eiri en verdad no quería contestar, pero su promesa de ser sincero lo obligaba a dar una respuesta afirmativa, así que solo asintió.

-Pero… - Shuichi dudo un momento- ¿porque nos separamos?

-Fue mi culpa – confeso el novelista, y se separo de su pequeño, las palabras salieron sin recapacitarlo ni medir las consecuencias solo necesitaba decir la verdad – Yo fui el culpable… te trate mal… no te valore…- las palabras aprecian no querer detenerse en su garganta y salían sin parar - y de pronto cuando me di cuenta no estabas… - con las manos crispadas sujeto su rubio cabello - Te busque y busque jamás creí lo que me decían porque yo siempre supe que estabas vivo y… y…

La angustia se había esparcido por su cuerpo y ahora dominaba todo su sistema imposibilitándolo a reaccionar como el mismo novelista era conocido o como el hubiera querido reaccionar, ya que su respiración se volvió errática mientras que el cambio abrupto de ritmo cardiaco hizo que todo el camarote diera vueltas.

-Eiri..- escucho que le decían – Eiri Basta!

El mencionado enfoco la mirada y noto aquellas joyas calidas observándolo con mucha preocupación, sus calidas palmas le habían tomado el rostro e intentaban que volviera o reaccionará…

-Perdón ..- murmuro apenas el escritor mientras que su cuerpo se afloja y se deslizaban hasta sentase en el piso – Yo no quería….yo…

-Shhh…- susurro Shindou al abrazarlo – Tranquilo… Todo esta bien…

-Shuichi - dijo Yuki con al voz apagada no solo por la angustia sino que oculto su rostro en el hombro de su pequeño ángel.

Los minutos pasaron, ambos aun se encontraban abrazados brindándose calor y consuelo, parecía que le mundo había dejado de girar…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Shuichi sintió que ese era su lugar, aun no tenía en claro el porque de su anterior separación, era un misterio aun oculto en el fondo de su mente, Imaginaba que debía a ver sido algo de vital importancia…

Pero en ese precisó momento en el que aquel hombre de alto porte y sublime sexapilm se mostró de una forma abierta y sincera, en verdad algo en su interior pareció sumergirse en un estado de euforia, como si hubiera conseguido un premio esperado y soñado. Significaba tanto para el aquel simple palabra…

-"Sumimasen…"- había dicho con los ojos dorados sinceros y acongojados. El corazón sabía que hacía lo correcto y se dejo llevar por ese dictado.

Sin importar cuanto había sufrido ahora se dio cuenta de lo importante que fue ese hombre antes y ahora; se dijo a si mismo que no permitiría que nada lo dañara ni siquiera el mismo…

Aun quedaban en el aire miles de preguntas que ansiaba hacer, pero también sabia que no era le mejor momento. Ya encontraría la manera de que ambos estuvieran más relajados y así poder hablar con más calma. Suspirando interiormente se separo o mejor dicho intento separarse del escrito, pero el rubio no estaba de acuerdo y apretó el abrazo sin decir nada más.

Una mueca de diversiones e dibujo en el angelical rostro, sabia como tratar a ese hombre – Tranquilo Eiri-san – comenzó a decir – No me iré a ningún lado – afirmó mientra ampliaba su sonrisa – solo necesitamos ponernos de pie e ir a sentarnos a un ligar mas cómodo no cree?- intento razonar con voz calmada.

-No quiero - murmuro en un tono caprichoso e infantil.

Shuichi estuvo tentado a carcajearse pero conforme conocía ese hombre sabia que los errores se comenten solo un vez y e en ese momento no pensaba pelear con Eiri-san, así que solo dijo – anda ayúdame, yo solo no puedo – no hubo caso seguían en la mima posición – Tengo frío aquí sentado en el piso – confeso apelando a ese ser protector que habitaba en el interior de su amigo.

Como era de esperarse casi de inmediato ambos cuerpos se pusieron de pie y caminaron juntos hacia el lecho, sin separarse un instante. Nuevamente fue Shuichi quien interrumpió aquel silencio que los agobiaba, tomo nuevamente la iniciativa de la charla.

-Ya te encuentras mejor Eiri-san?- cuestionó.

-Si…- lo escucho decir aun desde su escondite – No soy tan débil…

-NO dije eso- afirmó Shu mientras se separaba un poco para contemplarlo – Solo me preocupo por ti - declaró con aquella sinceridad aplastante, mientras observaba el rostro de su "amigo" ya con un mejor semblante aun así dijo – Estas muy pálido – expresó mientras acariciaba el pómulo del mayor.

-Tu no estas mucho mejor – susurro el escritor mientras que extendía su pálida palma hasta tocar aquella suave mejilla sonrosada.

-Es cierto…- afirmó mientra sonreía – es muy raro que ambos termináramos así - suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante – Creo que no podré ver mi regalo…- concluyó.

El ambiente tan agradable que se formo entre los dos fue roto por las palabras decididas del rubio quien no podía y no quería dejar que la noche terminará de aquella forma.

-Eso No! - exclamó de repente – Solo dame un momento… me lavare la cara y saldremos para allá de inmediato.

-Creo que deberías recostarte y no salir de paseo - refutó el peli rosa.

-No…- de inmediato se puso alerta no quería que todo el esfuerzo se fuera al caño por su propio descuido se puso de pie - Lo que yo quiero es estar contigo - confeso abruptamente – Y… y darte tu regalo - aclaro rápidamente – anda vamos - tomo de la mano de su niño y lo jalo para que se incorporara.

-No se…- protesto el mas bajo - Tendría que llevarte al medico y no salir a vagar – riño un poquito por la tozudez de aquel rubio.

-Pues… tu eres mi mejor medicina –a firmó el blondo mientas abrazaba con gentileza al grácil cuerpo – Vamos Shuichi di que si…- murmuro en tono sensual cerca del oído del cantante.

El amatista tuvo que hacer acopio de todos sus instintos de conservación para no caer en las encantadoras garras de ese hombre, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano ellos dos terminarían juntos en la cama. Estaba tan seguro de ello, porque su corazón no solo se agitaba con las palabras sino que la idea le parecía cada vez más tentadora y deseaba que pasara.

Evalúo aquel pensamiento alocado que se agito en su interior, y cada palabra era cierta el mismo deseaba eso y era por esa misma razón que tenía miedo. si el miedo también se agitaba en su interior casi en las misma proporciones que el deseo mismo, ¿el porque?... Simplemente porque entregarse de la forma en que el mismo lo deseaba era algo nuevo para él. Al menos lo era para este nuevo yo… no sabia como habría reaccionado su yo del pasado…

-¿Shuichi estas bien? –Cuestionó un preocupado Yuki.

Las orbes violetas se enfocaron en el rostro nívea y las dudas parecieron escapar muy lejos al igual que la razón –"Nada importa… solo quiero estar con él" - se confeso mientras pestañaba, en tanto solo atino a suspirar un – Hai…

-Te quedaste callado – protesto Eiri mientras evaluaba minuciosamente aquel semblante infantil buscando alguna muestra de enfermedad.

-bueno no todos los días te insinúan que eres una medicina oncológica- bromeo el más bajo – jejejejeje – rió tontamente de su propio comentario y de la cara que ponía el mayor – Anda Vamos antes de que me arrepienta – comento en broma el amatista pero casi al instante fue arrastrado a fuera del Hope.

-¿A donde vamos?- quiso saber.

-Es una sorpresa- insistió en decir el rubio.

-Eso no es justo eres muy malo Eiri-san – apenas termino de decir aquello cuando Shindou choco contra la espalda de su tomodachi, que se había detenido abruptamente – ¿He dicho algo malo?- quiso saber lleno de dudas.

-Te puedo pedir un favor – dijo por fin el novelista, mientras giraba su rostro para ver a su querubín.

-Claro – respondió de inmediato.

-Solo dime Eiri – pidió el más alto con cierto sonrojo apenas perceptible por la luz de aquel lugar.

Shuichi se quedo viéndolo por u momento, en verdad se veía adorable, y su corazón retumbo de alegría al escuchar el pedido, asíque solo sonrío y señaló con vos claramente emocionada

-Esta bien Eiri…

Los ojos dorados no se perdieron ni el más mínimo cambio en aquel angelical semblante, haciendo que sus intenciones de portarse correctamente se vinieran abajo, aun así, sabias que tenía un plan que cumplir. Por lo que solo replico.

-Gracia Shuichi…

-Jejejeje…- rió mientras se acariciaba su nuca con nerviosismo, enterneciendo aun más a su acompañante.

-Anda Vamos – Yuki volvió a tomar la trigueña mano guiándolo hasta su auto. Una vez que estaban frente a la puerta de copiloto agregó con picardía - Ahora trata de no enfermarte hasta que lleguemos.

-Pero…- intento rezongar el amatista.

Pero antes de que Shuichi protestara recibió un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo aturdido, luego se sintió introducido en el vehiculo, el motor se puso en marcha antes de que pudiera articular una palabra.

Solo observo aquella mueca que se dibujo en el semblante del ese rubio conductor, aquel gesto casi imperceptible acrecentó el calor que inundo cada centímetro del rostro trigueño, quien desvío su vista hacia el exterior intentando ocultar aquella reacción tan abrupta.

Llevaban mas de veinte minutos de viaje, en un agradable ambiente calmo y silencioso, tanto Yuki como Shuichi estaban sumergidos en sus propias cavilaciones y sin saberlo que estaban pensando el uno en el otro.

Uesugi repasaba meticulosamente los paso de su elaborado plan, Mientra observaba de reojo a su carísimo reloj pulsera. Aun están en el tiempo estimado. Y aunque se arruino el paseo por el rompe olas que había planeado, realmente no se sentí mal por eso, ya que había echo un gran avance es la relación que intentaba sostener con Shuichi, y sin proponérselo ahora estaban ahí con los sentimientos mucho más claros que antes.

Debía admitir que sintió mucho miedo, no solo por como reaccionaria su pequeño koi, que eso era de por si complicado, sino en el echo de que por fin demostrar ese sentimiento que lo asfixiaba.

Decir la verdad era completamente liberador, si bien Shu aun no recobraba por completo su memoria, había aceptado de buen grado que ellos eran más que amigos. Inevitablemente tuvo que refrenar su propia ansiedad debía dar pasos pequeños y seguros para cumplir su objetivo, sabia que esa noche era importante y no planeaba arruinarlo con algún paso equivocado.

Detuvo el auto en uno semáforo, tuvo entonces una oportunidad para observar a su copiloto. Que parecía estar en un lugar lejano y distante, decidió en aquel momento traerlo de regreso. Pero antes de que abriera la boca para llamarlo, el peli rosa volteo sus ojos, ¿acaso había sentido su mirada sobre él? Todo era posible con su baka…Todo.

-¿En que piensas?- cuestionó el rubio.

-solo me preguntaba como terminaría esta noche - contesto Shuichi desde su lugar sin bajar la mirada casi sin pestañar.

-Eso depende – comento Eiri acercándose un poco sin dejar de ver aquellos tentadores labios que aprecian llamarlo.

-¿De que? - susurró con el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, es que la cercanía de el rubio parecía intoxicarlo de una manera abrasadora.

-De cómo quieras que termine – murmuró atrapando en aquel juego osado que veía en esas amatistas.

-Valla que interesante – comento el peli rosa rompiendo el contacto visual, desviando sus ojos hacía al frente.

-¿Porque?- quiso saber el rubio intentando no perder el control ante el juego peligroso al que estaban sujetos los dos.

-Porque…- las amatistas volvieron a perderse en los ojos dorados - Yo creo saber como terminara - aseguro sonriendo, el corazón de Yuki dio un brinco al ver aquel destello de picardía en la mirada de su niño.

-¿Me lo dirás? – cuestiono en un tono mas bajo y seductor.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Shu mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amigo – yo…

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió la "charla". De un brinco ambos volvieron a sus puestos, y desviaron sus ojos hacia la parte trasera de auto, algo impresionado con al facilidad que tenían en perderse en su propio mundo cuando estaban juntos y tan cerca. La verdad era que las personas que estaban tras ellos estaban tocando las bocinas, sumado a eso, hubo insultos de todo tipo.

Yuki magullo unos improperios y arranco el Mercedes, cuando se encontraban casi por llegar a su primer punto del itinerario que planeo con cuidado volvió a insistir con el tema.

-¿Me vas a decir?- inquirió sin desviar su vista del camino.

-¿El que?

-Como terminaremos esta noche - cuestiono sin vergüenza, debiendo nuevamente su atención hacia su ángel.

-Eso…- comenzó a decir – es un secreto…- susurro con una picara sensualidad, desconocida en el menor.

-Mmm…- dijo simplemente; mas en su interior estaba todo más que alterado y revuelto. Eiri trago grueso e hizo que su vehiculo avanzara mas rápido.

Ya tenía a la vista la fachada del mejor restauran de todo Tokio. Al aparcar en el estacionamiento fue recibido por un Valet, cedió las llaves de su auto y fue junto a Shuichi que ya lo esperaba notablemente nervioso.

-¿comeremos aquí?- cuestiono

-si… ¿no te gusta?- quiso saber el rubio, intentando controlar su mente que se disparaba en varias hipótesis posible, la incertidumbre parecía ser su compañera constante, por estas fechas.

-No es eso- contesto con un pequeño puchero infantil.

-¿Entonces que es? – preguntó el escritor mas calmo.

-No estoy vestido apropiadamente - refuto Shindou mientras observaba su ropa para ir a trabajar.

-Pues yo creo que te vez perfecto- declaro con galantería el rubio, haciendo que las mejillas de su niño se colorearan en un tono intenso.

-¿De verdad?

-Si – insito en decir convencido de lo que decía porque no importaba lo que su niño llevara puesto se veía… – Vamos – dijo antes de que aquellos pensamientos se volvieran palabras y arruinara todo, sin pensarlo mucho tomo la mano trigueña y camino hasta una puerta lateral.

Aunque para Shuichi fue extraño ir para allí y no por la puerta principal, el menor supuso que todo aquello era por que su amigo era alguien conocido, así que acepto ser guiado.

Fueron recibidos por un elegante hombre vestido de una forma impecable, Shuichi supuso que ese debía ser el encargado, o como quera que le dijera. Lo escuchó decir que tenía todo listo y sin más los guío por una escalera de mármol tallada con exquisitos arabescos dorados.

Fueron llevados hacia un sector completamente privado, de aquel majestuoso lugar.

La decoración era con telas y luces tenues, muy romántico, también había velas que le daban un toque especial y único.

Llegaron hasta una mesa preparada para dos, que estaba ubicada tan solo a unos pocos pasos de un gran ventanal.

Sin poder contenerse Shuichi se soltó de la mano de Eiri y corrió hasta encontrarse con la maravillosa vista de la torre de Tokio iluminada, a sus pies toda la ciudad bulliciosa e insuperable.

-WoW! – exclamó el cantante al ver la noche através del cristal.

-¿Te gusta?- cuestionó el rubio que se había acercado solo para ver aquel semblante infantil fascinado, previamente había metido ambas manos en sus bolsillos no sea que ese amor desmedido hiciera que asustara a su pequeño.

-Esta increíble!- aseguro Shu completamente encantado por todo lo que veía.

-Y recién empieza – aseveró el rubio parándose junto a su koi, observando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Estar aquí es mi sorpresa?- quiso saber el mas bajo desviando por fin su atencional la persona junto el.

-Digamos que solo una fracción de ella- aclaró mientras volvía a enfocar aquel rostro al que amaba.

-Genial!!!- fue al respuesta de Shuichi mientras sonreía completamente feliz.

Provocando una sonrisa en el varonil rostro del blondo, es que su baka no había cambiado nada, adoraba las sorpresas, las atenciones, y eso lo hacía completamente irresistible para Yuki Eiri.

-Bueno - extendió su mano mientras agregaba - ven para que comencemos la cena.

-Hai - respondió me más bajo aceptando el ya conocido calor de aquella extremidad.

Fui guiado hasta la mesa y con gran despliegue de caballerosidad, por parte Eiri, le fue retirada la silla provocando que se sintiera como una tonta princesa, aun así se dejo mimar, y mantuvo su boca bien cerradita para no arruinarlo.

Una vez que cada uno estuvo en su puesto el moso trajo una serie de vinos, pero su acompañante meneo al cabeza y dio unas indicaciones que fueron acatadas de inmediato. El joven volvió y descorcho la botella, sirviendo pequeñas cantidades en ambas copas que fueron entregadas.

Shuichi fue gratamente sorprendido al deleitar su paladar con aquel delicioso vino rosado dulce, que el cantante reconoció perfectamente. Ese era uno de los pocos vinos que él podía degustar sin volverse un idiota alcoholizado. Pero mi sorpresa fue mucha y pestañee contrariado.

-"¿Como fue que Eiri sabia eso de mi?"- se cuestiono para si.

-¿No te gusta? –pregunto Yuki, sin perderse ninguno de los gestos de su pequeño.

-¿Como supiste? – quiso saber sin vueltas.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que me gusta este vino?

-Tengo contactos… - aclaró sin importancia degustando un poco de aquel vino Griego, tan perfecto como lo era Shuichi.

-Ryoma-nii-san te dio un vino de su Kaaba?- cuestiono con insistencia.

-Por supuesto que no - refutó el blondo erizándose de solo pensar que debía pedirle algo más a ese hombre.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Acaso piensas que no puedo conseguir lo que me propongo? – con un dejo ofendido ante aquella posibilidad.

-Veo que eres capaz de sorprender – comentó el amatista en un tono muy conciliador al darse cuenta de su falta.

-Entonces me alegra sorprenderte – despidió en aquel momento al mozo que esperaba una respuesta y levanto entonces la copa – Por ti – dijo

-Mejor por esta noche- sugirió el más bajo.

-Por esta noche entonces.

Después de saborear la entrada que no fue otra cosa que un delicioso cóctel de camarones sazonados al estilo cantones. Prosiguieron con el plato principal.

-Pollo agridulce!- exclamó Shuichi con deleite – hacia mucho que no probaba ese platillo.

-Según se es algo que te gusta mucho.

-si… siempre me gusta probar los paltos típicos de los lugares a donde visito – comento Shindou con un gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Este plato es la especialidad en Hong Kong ¿no es verdad?

-Si - asintió mientras observaba el rostro de su acompañante sorprenderlo de esa manera era algo que paresia disfrutar y Shuichi no pudo negar que se sentía alagado - Cuando quieres puedes ser peligroso señor Uesugi – bromeo el amatista de forma encantadora.

-solo si el premio es bueno – afirmo el mayor acercándose a su niño un poco mas, las miradas volvieron a cruzarse, los ojos ámbar se perdieron en esas joyas amatistas.

La mirada felina brillaba intensamente quería decir miles de cosas que Shuichi aun no conseguía decodificar.

-Ejem…disculpen…- interrumpió el mozo.

-si…- respondió Eiri sin apartar los ojos del jovial rostro de su koi.

-Desean el postre? - cuestionó el joven con educación.

-Postre!- exclamó el cantante olvidándose de ese hormigueo que había dominado sus sentidos al estar preso por aquellos ojos ámbar, lo habían embrujado provocándole que un grupo de mariposas se anidará en su estomago.

-Tráigalo por favor – pidió Yuki sonriendo ante aquel semblante feliz.

-En seguida – el mozo salio raudo, no sea cosa que sus clientes se molestaran por su falta de tacto.

Cuando el mozo se retiro Shuichi observo detenidamente a su compañero y no pudo contener su curiosidad un segundo mas.

-Dime una cosa…

-Eso depende.

-Será Fácil lo prometo.

-Adelante.

-¿Quien fue el que te ha dado la Información? – pregunto en un tono divertido.

-¿No se de que hablas?

-Si el Mozo llega atraer Trufas la respuesta se contestara sola – sonrío con un toque de sensualidad insuperable – O tal vez en verdad me sorprenderás?

Eiri en verdad quedo subyugado por esa mueca picara que su querubín sencillamente magnífico era capas de dar.

-Eiri te quedaste callado... Acaso acerté?- afirmo el entusiasmado joven.

-Pues… Ahora veremos si acertaste en le postre…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras la pareja de oro cenaba en el mejor restaurante de Tokio varias personas los tenían en sus pensamientos preocupados por ambos, ya que sabían lo importante que era aquella noche para los dos.

-Crees que todo saldrá bien? – cuestiono el castaño.

-Ya quédate tranquilo Kai – pidió por enésima vez.

-No puedo Ryo – protesto el oji negro – sabes lo que esta en juego y es demasiado peligroso…

-No comiences a ponerte nervioso sabes que no el hace bien a nuestro hijo – puntualizo el mayor sentándose junto a su inquieto esposo – además si mal no recuerdo estuviste de acuerdo en apoyar a ese escritorcito – señalo con enfado.

-Si lo sigo apoyando – aseguro el castaño con decisión.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa?

-No se… - las dudas sencillamente estaban en el interior de Kai - y si Shu se siente mal después de todo su mente aun esta algo delicada – comentó exponiendo sus temores.

-Creo que eso ya no depende de nosotros… sino de la capacidad de ese idiota para no superar esta prueba - razonó el moreno.

-Hai…

-¿Estas mas tranquilo?

-Algo…

-Bueno espero que Uesugi no lo arruine esta vez - gruño el ijo azul.

-Yo creo que aprendió su lección – señalo con esperanza Kaito.

El teléfono de la sala comento a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación, el mayor se puso de pie seguido por el castaño.

-Moshi moshi- luego de un momento los ojos azules se enfocaron en el semblante lleno de incertidumbre de su koi- Si comuníqueme

-Quien es?- quiso saber Kaito susurrando la pregunta par ano molestar mucho.

-Llaman de Brasil- balbuceo el moreno cubriendo la bocina

-Hikaru… - con ojos esperanzados y el corazón acelerado.

Oxoxoxoxox

En un lujoso cuarto de la mansión Seguchi…

-Y dime como te siente? - cuestionó el rubio mientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de su mujer.

-Bien no se porque tanto lío – gruño esta.

-Bueno querida que estés ya en la semana cuarenta y dos de tu embarazo no solo preocupa los médicos… - expreso con el hombre de ojos verdes.

-Este bebe no quiere nacer- se quejo la castaña.

-Creo que mañana deberías ir a ver al doctor y ver si de una vez te hacen la cesaría - comentó con cierto resquemor no le agradaba nada una cirugía pero sabia también que era necesaria la situación no daba para más solo había que ver las manos y pies de su mujer.

-Supongo que será lo mejor – suspiro la frustrada mujer.

-Se que querías tener lo por parto normal, pero una cesaría esta… - empezó a decir el rubio.

-Lo se Touma - la mujer volvió a suspirar - Ya he hablando de esto con el doctor y lo entiendo…

-Entonces porque esa cara?

-Estoy nerviosa por Eiri - confeso por fin.

-¿Como te enteraste de eso? – a pesar de que no quería discutir con la futura madre de su hijo, Seguchi no pudo evitar el fruncir el seño.

-¿Acaso pensaste que no me enteraría?

-Contaba con es a posibilidad – Bromeo mientras ella le regalaba una calida sonrisa – Y dime ¿A quien le debo "agradecer" tu estado actual?

-Primero yo no estoy mal - los ojos verdes la observaron con recelo - bueno no tanto, solo preocupada… No todos los días mi hermano apuesta tan alto.

-….- Touma solo guardo silencio

–Lo segundo… Ryuichi solo hablo de cosas vagas yo deduje el resto.

-Eiri-san estará bien –a firmo el rubio en un tono conciliador – Ryuichi no lo se…

-Se que Eiri estará bien – respondió ella mientras aceptaba el vaso de sumo de melocotón que le ofrecía su esposo.

-Pero…

-Solo espero por el bien de ambos que todo salga como mi Ototo lo desea – comento ella.

-Según se la puesta en escena es muy buena, cuido hasta el mas mínimo detalle… Eiri-san ha puesto todo su corazón en esto- tranquilizo el hombre.

-Tu crees que se entere que arreglaste las cosas para que le dieran el Penthouse?- cuestiono con picardía a sabiendas que su esposo haría tan bien su trabajo como siempre.

El oji verde casi pierde su postura pacifica según veía Ryuichi no había dicho cosas vagas si Mika sabia que el había manipulado sus influencias para que todo favorecía era al propósito de su cuñado, ya vería como se las cobraba a su pequeño y bocón pariente político… Enfoco su mirada en los expresivos ojos de su embarazada esposa que esperaba una respuesta a toda aquella agitación inhaló profundo sonrío como siempre e intento tranquilizar a la agitada dama.

-No creo que se de cuenta de nada – inevitable fue que apareciera una de esas sonrisas marca Seguchi Touma – Me asegure que se hiciera todo muy bien - y siendo sincero tu sabes como trabajo ¿tienes que preguntar eso?

-Jijiji- rió la señora Seguchi dándole un semblante más relajado – Gracias querido.

-Sabes que me importa mucho como terminen esos dos.

-Si como a todos… pero yo no quiero volver a ver a Eiri al borde del abismó.

-Y es por eso que necesita a Shindou- razono el presidente de NG.

-Al fin lo aceptas…

-Nunca lo negué - la femenina ceja se elevo una clara señal de escepticismo – Bueno un poco… es solo que no me gusta…

-Toma eres muy sobre protector y punto – señalo la mujer mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Supongo – secundo el mientras imitaba a su esposa recibiendo una fuerte patada por parte de su primogénito – a Ti también te cuidare no te pongas celoso – anunció el orgulloso padre.

-No tienes remedio querido… - rió su mujer ante aquellas palabras que presagiaba lo posesivo que seria con su pequeño hijo.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

En un elegante departamento al otro lado de la ciudad…

-¿Que horas?

-La misma solo que debes agregarle dos segundos – anuncio el rubio de coleta.

-¿Como es posible que estés tan calmado? – cuestiono en tono casi histérico el menor.

-Darling… - suspiro K - no estoy calmado ni mucho menos… - puntualizó - solo intento no dejarme llevar por la ansiedad – razono el mayor.

-¿Sabes que si ese idiota hace algo equivocado Shuichi será el que sufrirá de nuevo? – gruño Nakano.

-¿Si no querías que estén juntos porque lo ayudaste? – quiso saber el mayor.

-Porque no soy tonto y sencillamente ese tipo es el único que puede traer de vuelta al antiguo Shu- señalo Hiroshi poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la ventana.

-Bueno lo echo, echo esta… - afirmo el gringo caminando hasta estar junto a su koi.

-Pero y si el baka vuelve a dañarlo? - cuestiono en tono preocupado.

-Si llega ese momento te ayudare con todo lo que tengo – afirmo el americano con el puño en alto.

-Lo prometes?

-Por my Son.- afirmó.

-Hablando de Michael ¿ya se durmió?

-Si el viaje fue largo y como consecuencia cayo rendido.

-Crees que halla entendido… tu sabes lo de nosotros?

-Si por su puesto es un chico listo.

-¿Y crees que le agrade la idea?

-Michael te ama.

-Me quiere como amigo…- corrigió el pelirrojo - es muy distinto ser el koibito de su dad

-My pretty boy…- abrazo a su guitarrista - No creo que my boy objete algo.

-Porque no lo haría?

-Porque de hecho eres lo más parecido a una madre que tendrá a partir de ahora.

-¿Como has dicho?

-No te enojes por esto… - advirtió Winchester – Pero cuando hablamos le explique que te amaba y me pregunto si podía decirte mamá…

-Y…y que dijiste?

-Que te preguntara a ti.

-¿Y que le digo?

-Pues depende.

-¿De que?

-¿Tu quieres ocupar ese lugar en su vida?

-¿Y que pasa con Judy-san?

-Ella hace tiempo tiene otra pareja y me acabo de enterar que esta en al dulce espera- anuncio sin darle mucha importancia al echo en si.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirme?- cuestiono mientras se separaba y volteaba para enfrentar a ese rubio loco.

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-¿Porque pelean? – pregunto un jovencito de rubios cabellos alborotados.

Ambos adultos se voltearon y se encontraron con el curioso rostro semi dormido del joven Winchester.

-No estamos peleando - afirmó el K.

-No quiero que discutas con Hiro-chan dady – pidió le muchacho sin moverse de su lugar.

-Ok no lo haremos verdad Darling?

-Tu padre tiene razón, no te preocupes Michael - fue junto a el - todo esta bien – afirmo el pelirrojo estirando la mano y este a su vez acepto de inmediato – que tal una historia para conciliar el sueño?

-Sabes alguna de terror?

-Mmmm… ¿Que tal una de acción?

-¿Muere gente?

-Huy…un montón – dijo el guitarrista sonriendo.

-Ok…

-Despídete de tu padre y vamos – pidió el mayor.

-Good nigth Dad – saludo el rubiecito.

-Descansa hijo - beso la frente de su pequeño y de inmediato volvió junto al pelirrojo que lo esperaba.

K observo a sus dos personas favoritas desaparecer en el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su hijo, internamente dio gracias a Kami que no solo le daba la conformidad de estar junto a su hijo sino que le agregado a esa felicidad le dio otra oportunidad para ser feliz junto a ese chico serio y responsable.

Su mente entonces inevitablemente se enfoco en dos personas, Shuichi y Yuki, que seguramente en este momento estaban intentando formar un destino en común.

Algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta los datos del pasado y a su vez pensó que toda aquella atracción era tan inevitable como ese amor que ambos se tenían.

¿Pero acaso no era esa inevitable química que se ejercían el uno en al otro lo interesante de esa relación?

Haciendo una mueca pensó en los locos días en que Shuichi no aparecía y el debía ir a buscarlo, siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarlo en situaciones difíciles en compañía de su serio escritor…

-Ja…- dijo conteniendo una carcajada. El timbre de la puerta interrumpió su letargo, con parcimonia se dirijo a la entrada- Ya voy! – anunció antes de llegar a la puerta le timbre volvió a sonar insistente- Dije que Ya va!- gruñó el americano.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la nueva pareja de NG, ambos lo miraron con claros signos de tensión en el rostro.

-No nos vas a dejar entrar? – cuestiono el productor.

-Come one – el rubio se hizo a un lado, la pareja entro sin decir mucho, llegaron ya al recibidor donde fueron colgados sus abrigos.

-Alguna novedad?- cuestiono le menor de los tres.

-Ninguna… - respondió el anfitrión invitándolos a la pequeña sala de estar.

-¿Y Hiroshi-kun?

-Fue a acostar a Michael - anuncio tomando asiento en un sillón individual.

-Entonces llegó hoy?

-Yes

-Es bueno saber que al fin lo tienes contigo – comentó el de lentes – espero que esto te calme un poco.

-Y que les trajo a mi casa a esta hora? – cuestiono el americano sin darle importancia al comentario anterior.

-Shuichi – respondió la pareja a dúo.

-Que tiene que ver el Pink boy en esto?

--Lo que pasa es que Sugu-chan no estaba tranquilo, muy raro en el debo decir, y supuse que viniendo aquí todo seria mas llevadero ya que seguramente tu tienes la forma de saber que esta pasando.

-Jojojo… Ya saben que el fabuloso K puede hacer cualquier cosa….jojojo- reía el blondo con descaro. En ese momento hizo acto de aparición Hiroshi que levanto una ceja ante las palabras de su koi.

-Buenas noches – saludo con cortesía el guitarrista.

-Hola Hiroshi!

-Que los trajo por aquí Sakano-san?

-Que te dije con respecto a tratarme así?- señalo el productor.

-jejeje… es la costumbre Shïori-san

-Bueno eso ya no importa intervino Suguru.

-Aun no me responden mi pregunta- puntualizó el peli largo.

-Bueno…

-Es por el asunto de Shindou-san y Yuki-san, la verdad no estamos tranquilos.

-Nosotros estamos igual que ustedes.

-Pero no es que Tatsuha-san había en quedado en llamarlo par avisarle cualquier novedad?- cuestiono Suguru.

-Yes, pero no es una fuente muy confiable- gruño el manager al estar conciente de que ya debería haberse reportado al menos una vez.

-Entonces que hacemos?

-Creo que esperar…

-si supongo que es lo mejor….

-Creo que debería preparar café me aprese que será una noche larga.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Maiko quieres hacerme el favor de tranquilizarte…- pidió Syusuke

-Disculpa querido en verdad estoy muy nerviosa – decía la castaña mientras frotaba compulsivamente sus manos.

-Eso lo se pero no consigues nada caminando por toda la casa.

-Pero…

-si se que es una noche clave pero no debes dejar que la ansiedad te domine – la tomo por los hombros y la guío.

-Yuki-sensei me dijo que seria cuidadoso y no pondría en riesgo la salud de mi Nii-san – dijo ella mientras era guiada a un lugar más calido.

-Entonces cual es el problema…

-Pues… no se

-¿Acaso no confías en Yuki-san?

-Bueno si

-¿Entonces no estas de acuerdo con al relación?

-Sabes que no es eso de echo he apoyado a esa pareja desde hace muchísimo.

-Entonces no entiendo cual es el problema?

-La mente de Shuichi-nii es le problema – comento ella nuevamente en tono ansioso y preocupado.

-Bueno creo que el doctor fue claro el necesita controles pero el mal trago de recordar su pasado es necesario para una recuperación completo.

-Si…- suspiro

-Entonces no le veo el caso a tu ansiedad, solo deja que las cosas sucedan y esta dispuesta a ayudar cuando te necesiten ¿Te parece? – sugirió el.

-Si, y Syu-chan gracias…

-Gracias por que?

-Por apoyarme en todo.

-Ese es mi trabajo y lo hago con placer- anuncio el

-Bueno creo que deberíamos tomar algo tengo frío.

-Un té te calentara ya quítate de esa ventana y ven conmigo - Ambos tomaron asiento frente a una humeante tazo, mientra observaban la fría oscuridad que lo rodeaba todo.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Todas y cada una de las personas ubicadas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad tenían puestas sus mentes en esa pareja.

En tanto la dos personas ajenos a las preocupaciones, estos dos sujetos estaban sitiados en al azotea de un edificio ubicado justo en frente del famoso restaurante.

Las dos figuras bien abrigadas y vestidas completamente de negro, con binoculares en mano, observaban sin perderse detalle de la cena que compartía la pareja de Oro sin saber que eran sometidas a este escrutinio.

Uno de ellos el más bajo se había puesto de pie y observo con descaro lo que sucedía, pero en una fracción de segundo fue jalado con fuerza hasta hacerlo sentar en el piso.

-Eiri nos mata si sabe que estamos aquí- espeto el moreno mientras ajustaba su voz para no ser tan agresivo ya que no quería que su Honey se largara a llorar.

-Es que Kuma-chan quería ver – anuncio le oji azul con un puchero mientras señalaba al conejo vestido de forma similar a ellos.

-Lo se Honey pero si se entera o siquiera sospecha algo – el monje se estremeció de solo pensar lo que podría pasar.

-Tu crees que nos vio a Kuma-chan y a mi?- cuestiono el oji azul.

-Pues…

Ambos se voltearon y observaron desde su escondite, obviamente binoculares en mano, hacia el edificio de enfrente. Su ubicación era perfecta ya que tenían plena visión de la mesa donde sus parientes disfrutaban de aquella zona.

-Se ven muy bien – comento el moreno.

-Si, mira como sonríe Shu-chan- puntualizó el de mirada zafiro – sonríe y mucho eso es bueno nee?

-Tu también sonríes cuando te compro muchos dulces – remarco el monje.

-Claro!!!- exclamo el cantante en un tono infantil.

-Esto es mas o menos lo mismo – explico Uesugi.

-Como así? – cuestiono confuso.

-Pues veras… según me contó el mismo Eiri le pidió ayuda a Leim-san – remarco con seriedad.

-Que tipo de ayuda?

-Bueno que le contara que cosas le gustaban a mi cuñadin – aclaro con parsimonia mientras acariciaba un mechón del rebelde cabello de su amante.

-Yuki- chan no sabía que tipo de cosas le gustaba a Shu-chan?

-Del antiguo Shuichi supongo que si sabia… Pero de este actual es un misterio – puntualizó con sabiduría el menor mientras desviaba su atención en la carita pensante de su Koibito.

Ryuichi por su parte evalúo un momento las palabras de su pareja, y sonrío comprendiendo el esfuerzo que había hecho el rubio para reconquistar a su pequeño amigo, entonces volvió a ver hacia la ventana, por un momento no dijo nada pero de repente exclamo pidiendo que su koi observara lo que el en ese precisó momento.

-Veo que tu Onii-san cuando quiere puede ser muy bueno – señalo hacia el restauran –Mira por ti mismo.

-WAAA!!!- exclamó con asombro al ver las acciones del rubio – Mi aniki dándole de comer en la boca a mi cuñadin!!! – Grito Tatsuha exaltado antes las acciones que siguieron haciendo que se parara sin importar un comino si era visto o no - Pucha no haber traído la cámara – gruño ofendido con su propia torpeza.

-Shhhh!! – espeto el cantante mientras jalaba a su escandaloso koi para que se ocultará –No dijiste que nos iba a matar?- cuestiono mientras se sentaba junto a su amante.

-si pero… es que… bueno…

-Si te entiendo - afirmo Ryuichi, entonces se volvió a asomar – Ya no están!!!!

-NANI?

-NO están se fueron- anuncio con desesperación buscándolos por toda la zona.

-No puede ser si tenían que estar todavía un rato más – imitando a su Honey.

-Como sabes?

-Revise el itinerario – anuncio con calma.

-Ha?

-Eiri es muy meticuloso y anota todo - explicó.

-WoW! Eres muy listo Tat-chan- exclamó Ryu saltando sobre su amante.

-jejejeje Gracias my Honey – dijo complacido.

-Y ahora a dónde irán nee?

-HO! Deja ver – se movió un poco y extrajo del bolsillo saco una copia del plan bien marcado paso a paso con horarios estimados que el menor de los Uesugi leyó minuciosamente – Debemos movernos rápido.

-Porque?

-Irán al gran Imperio- señalo

-Waa! Ese lugar es lindísimo, Kumagoro y yo nos hospedamos una vez ahí.

-Si lo se – se levanto y comenzó a recoger las cosas - pero si no son movemos rápido no llegaremos

-A donde?

-Alquile un cuarto en el edificio de enfrente justo donde se hospedaran esos dos jejejeje.

-Tat-chan eres Increíble!!!

-Bueno mejor nos apresuramos – anuncio ya saliendo de la azotea.

-Hai…

-Mientras bajamos podrías enviarle un mensaje a k – pidío el monje a su amor.

-Esta bien…

-Hiro-chan debe estar bastante alterado – anuncio Tatsuha.

-Si mejor le escribo ahora…

-bien…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: bien gente linda. Que les digo me dio mucho placer escribir este capitulo, no solo porque mostré un lado de Yuki muy sensible, sino porque las cosas comenzaron a ponerse candentes entre ellos XD

Que opinan? Siguen ahí? Sencillamente espero ansiosa poder comentar con ustedes este cap.

Avanzamos un poco mas en al relación de Shu y yuki, y mostré como están los demás personajes. Espero que estén conforme con este cap, si no es así no duden en decírmelo nee?

Mil besotes a mis pequeñas musas que siguen allí pacientes, también quiero hacerles una pregunta. Quieren **capítulos largos** (eso requiere de tiempo y tardare en actualizar) o **capítulos cortos** (esos serian mas fáciles de hacer y actualizaría mas pronto)

Ustedes deciden Nee? Me piden y vemos que hago.

Mil besos mis pacientes lectoras y espero que les agrade.

Besos especiales a: **eliz950, jennita, Yuki Miziki de Uesugi, Serena Tasukino Chiba, Nina Lee; Hotarubi ( My darling XD), ****CHICAS LAS QUEIRO MUCHO GRAICAS PRO ESTAR AHI PARA MI *O***

Lady Sesshoumaru( se despide)


	33. Chapter 33

Me lleva la que me trajo estoy de regreso ku ku ku nwn! Niñas agarrense fui atacada por una de mis famosas musas rosa y cursi XD.

Entonces debo decir que hoy les traigo el más empalagoso de los capítulos… SEEE! a pedido del público capitulo largo XD… (Gano al votación ^^)

**La advertencia es****: Este cap esta escrito con tanto amor que empalaga **** . ! **** Así que si sufren de diabetes, ****abstenerse****, si aun así quieres seguir leyendo pues inyéctate la insulina y a leer bajo tu responsabilidad XD**

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Capitulo 33 (Mi Plan** "**Conquistarte de nuevo**")

Todo Había salido perfecto a los ojos de Yuki…

Esa afirmación era fácil de ratificar, tan solo con ver esa sonrisa perfectamente instalada en el semblante de su chibi, confirmaba el triunfo de su hasta ahora elaborado plan.

El momento del postre… fue tan increíble, como hermoso… Y pago por si solo el preció de esa puesta en escena y con creses, debía agregar.

Pensándolo mejor aun no había terminado la noche, de hecho recién comenzaba… este pensamiento provocó que se saboreara mentalmente, aquella expectativas que se había acrecentado durante su visita al majestuoso "Riketto".

Aquel gesto tan sincero y único era buen pago por todo el esfuerzo y humillación a la que se expuso… Solo por él.

Si su maldito orgullo aun estaba adolorido por ciertas cosas que tuvo que hacer, pero ver aquella muestra de afecto tan bella, pues le hacía a olvidar todo lo demás.

Ahora tan solo tenía conciencia de esa persona, que estaba radiante, con solo haberle dado una pequeña muestra de afecto o atención.

En este momento se encontraban rumbo a un lugar especial, que el mismo había preparado el ambiente adecuado, donde pensaba jugarse el resto que le quedaba, recordó claramente una vez una charla con aquel jugador empedernido.

Donde le había dicho que "Entiende esto Yuki… Si vas a apostar, no importa si ganas o pierdes, Sino es que tú creas que es lo correcto"

No iba a negar que estaba sumamente nervioso, si así era, Uesugi Eiri estaba alterado y temeroso de aquel paso que pensaba dar. Pero aun sintiendo todas aquellas mariposas en su estómago, en verdad, sus esperanzas estaban en un grado muy alto.

Su niño había respondido a sus estímulos y acciones de una forma maravillosa.

Sabía que en el pasado Shuichi se hubiera derretido, de forma literal, ante sus acciones galantes.

Pero este nuevo Shu era tan impredecible como el oleaje del mar. Y de repente se vio a si mismo siendo sujetó a la tempestad de una seducción sutil, notar aquellos gestos fue tan excitante como el hecho de ver aquel espectáculo tan inusual y insuperable.

Aclaremos este punto en particular…

Digamos que su pelusa rosa no era conciente del grado de poder que ejercía a todos sus sentidos, ese era un factor súper importante que en verdad no resultaba fácil de asumir. Saber que con solo una sonrisa, un gesto amable, de hecho hasta una palabra podía hacer que su corazón se agitara como si el fuera un adolescente hormonado, era casi inaudito.

Y si realmente, su baka, se había dado cuanta de su debilidad, en verdad lo mantenía bien oculto tras esos inocentes ojos que no dejaban ver más allá de su brillo calido.

Kami… si casi se muere al ver aquel inocente rostro manchado con los aderezos de aquel postre. Sencillamente no fue su intención que todo se escapara de sus manos, al intentar consentir a su niño.

Solo quería mostrarle su intención de mimarlo con aquella acción, fue por esa razón que extendió la mano y con un rápido movimiento tomo una pequeña porción de aquel exótico postre y lo llevo hacia los labios de Shuichi.

Cuando, él, acepto aquella muestra de afecto y abrió la boca para comer gustoso el bocado, Eiri nunca imagino que el masticar fuera un acto tan sensual, es mas jamás sospecho que el ver aquellos restos de aderezo escurrirse por al comisura de los pequeños labios hiciera que su calor corporal se elevara a un punto insospechado.

Cuando en la intrigante boquita se dibujo la muestra clara de su felicidad. Podría decirse que tuvo que apuntalarse en aquella elegante silla para no corromper aquel celestial semblante.

Simplemente fue demasiado para su sistema nerviosos, que se había quedado en letargo durante todos esos meses, en ese precisó momento tan dramático pudo jurar que sintió un hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos que parecían guiar sus manos hacía un solo objetivo.

Por un momento estuvo completamente seguro de que lo tomaría allí mismo. Pero hizo acopio de todos esos años de auto control, concentró mi mirada en un punto por detrás de su amado niño y hable lo mejor que pude.

-Oye Shuichi- lo llame con una voz que a mis oídos llego algo rara.

-Mmmm? – cuestionó el amatista con al boca llena de comida ignorando que verlo así con su rostro manchado y sonriente disparaban mis hormonas nuevamente a la estratosfera.

-Que tal si continuamos con el resto de la sorpresa? – sugerí en un tono controlado.

-Claro!- exclamó él con esa vitalidad tan innata, limpiando su boca y poniéndose de pie casi de un salto.

-"Kami-sama dame fuerzas!" – pedí el escritor en forma silenciosa mientras que sentía un calor abrazador con solo el echo que el cantante sujetara su mano para salir del lugar.

Ahora estábamos allí rumbo a ese lugar especial en el que planeaba confesarme…

Si pensaba hablar con el corazón en la mano, ser tan sincero como sus fuerzas y su orgullo se lo permitieran, como quién dicen por ahí hablar claro para que Su Shu lo comprendiera todo de una buena vez.

-Eiri-san – escuche que lo llamaban, entonces volvió a prestar atención aquellas amatistas.

-Dime Shuichi?

-Ettoo….- El cantante parecía algo dudoso como si necesitará decir algo y no se animara a hacerlo, algo raro en este Shuichi, este detalle lleno de curiosidad al rubio, así que lo anime a hablar.

-Habla Shu – pedí con tranquilidad mientras ponía de nuevo en marcha mi auto luego de detenerse en un semáforo.

-Bueno…- sonrío cual niño mientras agregaba – Me gustaría dar un paseo antes de ir…- inevitablemente sus mejillas se acaloraron, Yuki no pudo mas que sonreí complacido por aquel gesto – ir a ver mi sorpresa – concluyo en un tono dulce.

-…- El blondo guardó silencio no porque le molestar el pedido de su pequeño Koi, sino porque necesite concentrarme en el camino, para no saltar sobre esa cara y robarle el juicio con unos besos que quemaban por ser dados.

-Bueno eso si no te molesta- continúo el más bajo al notar el silencio de su acompañante.

-¿Algún lugar en particular? – Cuestionó por fin el escritor, sin darle importancia a su bien marcado plan de acciones – en este día tú decides – agregue con caballerosidad.

-Un parque – respondió Shuichi, casi sin pensarlo demasiado mientras sonreírse de esa forma tan única.

-De acuerdo – expresó con conformidad el mayor - ¿Alguno en especial? – Cuestionó evaluando mentalmente las posibilidades y accesos desde su ubicación actual.

-Pues aun no conozco mucho así que tú elige – Sugirió con su mirada confiada puesta en mí.

-Mmmm- murmuró el rubio, mientras pensaba, hasta que de pronto llego a el un lugar perfecto.

Sabía que había un hermoso espacio recreativo cerca del "GRAN IMPRERIO". Sin agregar una palabra tomó el camino mas corto hacia ese lugar. Una vez que aparcaron en el estacionamiento cercano, Shuichi, sin esperar un segundo salto del auto, Yuki lo vio estirarse cual gato, aspirar profundamente el aire nocturno mientras observaba los alrededores.

En verdad el lugar era una belleza, había esculturas, una fuente bien iluminada, y lo mejor de todo aquello era ver a Shuichi reír mientras corría de un lado para el otro, observando cada detalle con sus ávidos ojos.

Eiri, estaba plenamente convencido que nada pagaría aquel momento, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje mientras caminaba a paso lento siguiendo a su chibi mientras que las aguas danzaban en un colorido y musical ritual.

-Eiri ven rápido mira esto! – llamo aquel ángel y el novelista apresuró el paso para llegar junto a él.

-Voy!- contestó mientras apretaba mis manos, cerrando mis puños, ordenando a mi cuerpo ser obediente y no intentar nada, ante las deliciosas sonrisas que le regalaba su niño.

Al llegar junto a la banca donde el tomara asiento, se quedó parado observándolo en algún punto, Shu, pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos y no quiso arruinar ese momento por lo que solo se quedo allí un rato mirando aquel perfil.

Tomo asiento a cierta distancia para no invadir su espacio personal y no tentar demasiado a sus propias incertidumbres.

En aquel instante tan tranquilo y pacífico la mente del escritor se dejo llevar por sus emociones y pensaba en lo maravilloso que podría haber sido el hecho de compartir este tipo de cosas con su koi sin tener que ocultar sus sentimientos nunca más.

De repente el sosegado semblante del chibi cambio, llamando la atención del mayor, lo vio fruncir el seño en una clara muestra de molestia se cuestiono entonces que estaba pasando por aquella cabecita.

El corazón de Shuichi latía a un ritmo alocado mientras intentaba seguir una línea clara de pensamientos.

Porque en el trascurso de esas horas en las que compartió su tiempo en compañía de su Eiri, no como amigos, sino como una pareja se había dado cuanta de ese sentimiento que estaba oculto muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón.

Si ahora todo estaba tan claro, o mejor dicho aquel sentimiento había resurgido de una manera asfixiante.

También tenía muy en claro que esa necesidad que se había instalado en su interior, la provocaba solo un hombre, y esa persona ahora se encontraba sentada junto a él.

Desvió su mirada hacia su costado, y lo observó con detalle, intentando de paso imaginar el motivo por el cual se había alejado se aquel hombre.

De repente un dolor punzante en su cabeza le advirtió que se estaba esforzando demasiado. Y como se había prometido no arruinar esa noche especial, decidió intentar relajarse, cerro los ojos como se lo dijera el medico así poder tranquilizarse, alejando aquella sensación de angustia que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Te encuentras bien?- escucho que le preguntaban.

-Hai- afirmó el peli rosa aun con los ojos cerrados.

-De verdad? - Insistió en preguntar el escritor y en verdad se notaba preocupación en el timbre de voz.

-Si no te preocupes Eiri – volvió a insistir el mas bajo mientras se ponía de pie de un salto – No soy tan débil – aseguro mientras se estiraba un poco intentando que su mente volviera a estar tranquila.

-Yo no he dicho eso – Uesugi no perdía ninguno de los movimientos de su pequeño no estaba muy seguro de lo que le estaba pasando y eso le hacia sentir que debía estar alerta.

-jejeje gracias por preocuparte – dijo el amatista y giró para observar a su compañero – Este lugar es hermoso muchas gracias por traerme – expresó con sinceridad mientras observaba nuevamente el paisaje nocturno bien iluminado.

-Es la primera vez que vengo…- tuvo que confesar el escritor.

-Ah como así?

-No soy de salir mucho – puntualizo sin más.

-Porque?

-Porque no tenía una buena compañía – afirmó mientras extendía la fría mano hacia su amigo – Quieres caminar un poco o seguimos?

-Estamos lejos de la sorpresa?- quiso saber Shindou.

-No para nada – El blondo señalo el elegante edificio que se encontraban a unos doscientos metros. – esta allí.

-Ho! – la mirada amatista detallo el majestuoso edificio para luego volverá mirar al escritor con ojos picaros – Un Hotel? – cuestionó en un tono pícaro.

-No es lo que tu mente esta pensando – se defendió un abochornado Uesugi.

-Y que pienso? –indago el osado menor mas que divertido con al reacción que tuvo su amigo.

-No tienes que ir si no quieres- afirmó el escritor con premura.

-Bromeas verdad? – exclamó Shuichi mientras caminaba mas aprisa – Y perderme la sorpresa! – dijo sonriendo mientras sujetaba con más firmeza la mano de su compañero – Vamos caminando nee?

-Te dije que hoy tu decides – secundo el rubio dejándose arrastrar por el inquieto peli rosa.

-Cuida mucho tus palabras Eiri.- susurró el mas bajo deteniendo su marcha para enfrentar a su compañero.

-Y porque lo haría? – desafió el rubio.

-Pues… - dibujo una mueca picara en la comisura de su boca - porque me puede gustar demasiado tenerte a mi disposición – afirmo el descarado.

-Tsk… - murmuro el novelista mientras sonreía.

El camino fue tranquilo ambos llevaban puestas sus gafas, por insistencia del escritor, Shuichi llevaba puesta sus gorro de lana y bufanda protegiéndose así del frío. Por su parte Yuki tan solo estaba cubierto con ese grueso tapado negro que parecía quedarle como anillo al dedo.

La zona estaba bastante desierta dado le clima invernal, así que no fue necesaria cuidarse demasiado, faltaban unos metros cuando el rubio recordó algo.

-Oye Shuichi – llamo.

-Si…

-Cuando entremos al Hotel no te quites ni las gafas ni nada- pidió.

-Y porque?- quiso saber el amatista.

-Porque debes comprender que aunque no lo recuerdes tienes una reputación que necesitas proteger, eres alguien conocido- señalo el novelista.

-Quiere decir que es malo salir contigo?

-No…- refuto de inmediato.

-Entonces?

-En verdad es complicado de explicar ahora… - aseguro Uesugi, quien no podía hablar de mas, mucho menos explicar que si eran descubiertos juntos serian literalmente acosados por los paparazzi - solo compláceme por favor - pidió el rubio.

-De acuerdo…- accedió por fin el oji violeta y ajusto sus gafas caminando unos pasos más hacia la entrada del majestuoso Imperios.

Una vez que cruzaron las elegantes puertas de cristal labrados se encontraron en el hall centrar decorado como si se tratara del castillo de la familia Romanov, fueron recibidos por un par de recepcioncitas, el rubio se adelanto hasta el mostrador e hizo su pedido de llaves que le fue entregada de inmediato.

Eiri también noto los ávidos ojos femeninos que no se despegaban de la figura de su acompañante, que gracias a que lo había obedecido no pudieron notar ningún rasgo para identificarlo. Pero realmente sintió celos de que esa tipas lo miraran con tanto descaro sin importar que el estuviera allí firmando ese maldito libro de recepción.

-Sígueme - pidió con voz discreta y el más bajo lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

Caminaron por aquel lujoso recibidor hacia uno de los ascensores donde se introdujeron luego de unos segundos de espera.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas automáticas las recepcionistas comentaban sobre la supuesta persona que el novelista había traído. Pero casi de inmediato fueron acalladas por su jefe que había estado esperando la llegada de su prestigioso invitado.

Mientras tanto en el ascensor….

-Ufff… en verdad es algo complejo esto de que seas conocido- se quejo el amatista.

-Bueno es el precio que debes pagar por ser una figura publica – replico con calma aparente.

-Como lo soportas? – quiso saber el más bajo.

-Igual que tú – señalo el rubio.

-Yo?… - las orbes violetas se abrieron con asombro al percibir muy bien aquella palabras.

-Si…

-mmm...… - aun sin comprender mucho esta nueva vida Shuichi tuvo que admitir que era parte de su trabajo - supongo que deberé acostumbrarme de nuevo.

-Ayuda mucho los lentes y gorros – indico el escritor mientras que con manos ágiles quitaba aquel camuflaje para deleitarse con ese rostro tan bello – aunque me gusta mas ver tus ojos…- confeso sin apartar la mirada de esos maravillosos ojos.

-Y si tanto te gustan porque me dejaste ir? - Cuestiono sorpresivamente.

-Por Baka…- aseveró el mayor sin inmutarse.

-No digas esa palabra no me gusta - se quejo el peli rosa al sentir esa irritabilidad tan solo al escuchar esa palabra.

Eiri noto claramente que la cara de Shuichi en verdad mostraba disgusto, ante aquella palabra tan frecuente en su anterior vida. Al parecer este simple vocablo lo lastimaba y la prueba de ello era que el buen humor y la alegría se habían esfumado solo con decir ese calificativo. Uesugi maldijo su idiotez e intento pesar una forma de disculparse; Pero un chillido lo sobresalto sacándome de sus cavilaciones.

Sonrío de lado al ver como Shuichi exclamaba extasiado al notar que los últimos pisos del ascensor eran panorámicos, lo que el daba una vista estupenda de los barcos iluminados que estaban amarrados en al bahía.

-Sugui!- exclamó Shu pegado al vidrio del ascensor.

-Pensé que te gustaría la vista. – comentó el blondo mas que complacido por la reacción que me recordaba al muchacho que irrumpió en mi vida.

-Es genial gracias… - dijo mientras volteaba para decir algo mas pero se quedo callado.

Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro y el ambiente cambio abruptamente, la necesidad de Yuki era tal que seguramente se reflejaba en sus ojos, la respiración de ambos parecía haberse detenido.

Fue Eiri quien no quiso contenerse más, se acerco poco a poco evaluando la posibilidad de que Shuichi corriera la cara o hiciera un gesto de desagrado, pero eso no ocurrió. Ya que Shuichi solo se quedo allí expectante a cada movimiento que el rubio ejecutara.

El escritor tan solo se detuvo a unos centímetros de aquellos seductores labios.

-Si no quieres…- comenzó a decir el novelista pensado seriamente en cumplir cada capricho de su niño aunque le costara varias duchas de agua fría, pero los dulces labios se unieron a los suyos sellando cualquier palabra o pensamiento.

El beso fue como un rencuentro ansiado por demasiado tiempo, inevitablemente Shuichi rodeo el cuello del más alto profundizando el beso pegándose mas a él, dándole así todo el derecho a Yuki a poder abrazarlo y corresponder con el pedido silencioso de su pequeño koi.

Más contacto, más calor, más necesidad que no quería contener ni un segundo más. Cuando la falta de oxigeno lo requirió se separaron solo lo justo y necesario.

La mirada amatista se quedo perdida en esos dorados ojos que mostraban una necesidad y añoranza que estremecieron al más bajo.

-Yo…- balbuceó Shindou intentando pensar con claridad.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que se separaran, Yuki fue el primero en salir, aun sintiendo toda aquella adrenalina logro controlarse y parecer inmune a aquella química avasallante a la que fue sujeto con un simple beso.

Volteo para observar a su acalorado Koibito, quien no se había movido de su lugar, extendió la mano invitándolo a salir del cubículo y a pesar de los miedos que sintió Shuichi acepto el gesto y salio del ascensor.

-Shuichi que sucede? – quiso saber al notar el mutismo del peli rosa que se había quedado parado justo frente a él en aquel elegante recibidor.

-Es que… - comenzó a decir el amatista mas las palabras parecían no querer salir de por lo que Shu volvió a cerrar la boca.

Yuki noto las el miedo y las vacilaciones que embargaban a su niño e intento no ponerlo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Anda no pasara nada solo estaremos por un rato – pronuncio con voz marcada y sensual innata en él cuando estaba junto a su koibito.

-No se… - el corazón de Shuichi estaba en conflicto nuevamente, luego de ese beso todo se había agitado en su interior, una parte anhelaba y deseaba estar con Eiri y otra temblaba y se negaba a volver a ser sometido a aquel sentimiento.

-¿Que tienes? – Cuestionó un preocupado Yuki - estaba todo perfecto hasta hace un momento ¿Qué ha cambiado?- la idea que estuviera arrepentido por aquel beso llego a el y tuvo que preguntar - ¿Acaso es por lo que paso recién?

-Bueno… - El peli rosa volvió a enfocar su mirada en su amigo y decidió ser sincero no podía no decirle lo que le pasaba cuando se notaba que se estaba preocupando por lo que le estaba pasando - tengo miedo - confeso por fin.

-¿De mi? – quiso saber el escritor, y en su interior se maldecía por haberse dejado llevar y a ver arruinado todo por un contacto tan sublime que habían tenido hacía solo unos instantes.

-…- Shuichi no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada, no es que le tuviera miedo de Eiri precisamente, a lo que en verdad lo estremecía y le hacía un nudo en la garganta no era otra cosa que en verdad quería estar con él casi podía decirse que con desesperación y esa misma necesidad en verdad lo sacudían porque el nunca creyó poder sentir aquel sentimiento tan complejo y simple a la vez.

- No pasara nada que tú no quieras.- aseveró Eiri intentando tranquilizarlo de alguna manera era ciertas aquella afirmación ya que no pretendía forzar ninguna situación.

-Es a eso a lo que temo – susurró el mas bajo con las mejillas acaloradas por tal confesión.

Nuevamente el corazón de el escritor fue sacudido con esa manera tan particular de ser, de su niño, no importaba la forma en que actuaba siempre se las arreglaba para dejarlo expuesto con sus sentimientos.

-Anda ¿no querías ver tu sorpresa?- cuestiono el rubio intentando no ser demasiado persistente.

-Si… - dijo mientras asentía con vehemencia.

-Pues solo estaremos allí el tiempo necesario para mostrártela luego tu decides si nos quedamos o nos vamos vale?

-Esta bien…

El escritor no pudo hacer más que sonreír, a pesar de todo Shuichi seguía siendo su niño curioso, solo estaban a unos pasos de una puerta labrada, Yuki solo tuvo que pasar la tarjeta magnética que el dieran en recepción y la listo.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para darle paso a su invitado, el más bajo esta vez no dudo en aceptar la invitación y se introdujo solo unos pasos en aquel pequeño recibidor donde tuvo que sacarse los zapatos y suplantarlas por unas pantuflas mullidas y suaves.

El lugar estaba iluminado apenas por lo que no se notaba su majestuosidad a pleno, aun así se podía decir que ese era el cuarto de un príncipe. Al menos eso pensó Shuichi sin ser muy conocedor sabía que ese penthouse gritaba opulencia.

-Entra – pidió con suavidad el más alto mientras encendía las luces.

La mirada amatista detallo aquel lugar, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que exclamar su admiración, camino de un lado al otro observando cada detalle, en verdad era como estar en un palacio estaba lleno de objetos de los que había leído en alguna ocasión.

Luego se acerco al sector de la pequeña piscina climatizada, ahogo una exclamación al notar que el piso de la alberca era de cristal. O sea que se veía todo el paisaje a sus pies…

-Esto es increíble Eiri!- dijo al final.

-Sorprendente verdad? – Shu asintió maravillado- yo me quede sorprendido también cuando la vi la primera vez – comento por fin el novelista, que se había mantenido expectante ya bastante torpe había sido al besarlo en el ascensor, no es que se arrepintiera ni nada de eso.

Solo es que en ese momento no pensó que su chibi podría atemorizarse ante aquella pasión que no pudo contener.

-Eiri…- lo llamo una voz suave.

-Dime?

-Etto…- otra vez esa carita apenada agito el interior del escritor haciendo que sus nobles intenciones flaquearan.

-Que pasa?- quiso saber, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Crees que seria un abuso si me metiera a la piscina? – cuestionó de repente.

-Claro que no – dijo el blondo como respuesta e hizo una mueca catalogada como sonrisa - ve a hacerlo…

-Pero no quiero hacerlo solo - protesto Shuichi de forma infantil…

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo no pienso meterme – replico en un tono calmo y pausado.

-Onegai… - suplico el amatista usando todo su encanto.

-No- respondió Eiri conteniendo una carcajada al ver aquella mueca tan familiar en su pelusa rosa.

-Tú dijiste que yo podía decidir que hacer… - protesto de repente con las mejillas infladas al no obtener lo que quería.

Trascurrieron mas de 5 segundos donde el escritor evalúo aquellas palabras y un suspiro emano de los masculinos labios, no podía resistirse a esos ojos – esta bien… - accedió sin más.

-WIIIIIII! – exclamó victorioso, mas detuvo su carrera al comprender algo – pero no traje de baño. – declaró mientras detenía su danza de la victoria.

-Pensabas usar uno? – dijo el rubio con picardía.

-Tu no?…- discuto el amatista con los ojos abiertos ante aquella idea.

-No – respondió con simpleza y sin pudor.

-EIRI! – Shuichi emitió el nombre en forma abochornada.

-Que?

-Mejor no nadamos – dijo el más bajo por fin en un suspiro de frustración.

-Cobarde! – provocó, porque sabia que a su Shu nunca le gusto que le dijeran eso.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde…- replico el peli rosa confirmando los pensamientos del novelista.

-Entonces nada conmigo…

-Pues… - Shuichi pensó un momento intentando concentrarse en una respuesta razonable pero el retumbar de su propio corazón en verdad lo estaba aturdiendo más.

-Acaso desde que llegaste aquí nunca fuiste a un baño publico?

-La verdad no nunca… - declarado sin reparos.

-Tsk…- Uesugi evalúo entonces ese punto, claramente este Shuichi nunca había tomado un baño en compañía de otro hombre y a pesar de todo eso le alegraba muchísimo a su celoso corazón. Es que la idea que alguien más viera lo que a el le pertenecía en verdad le hacia hervir la sangre.

Aun así era complicado volver a implementar esa costumbre, en su chibi, así que pensó por un instante en dejar de tocar ese tema, aunque una parte de el le fascinaba verlo abochornarse y como era costumbre en el decidió fastidiarlo un poquito más.

–No pasa nada…- dijo por fin mientras se alejaba un poco de esa área - es como bañarse en una playa nudista.

-Has ido a muchas? – cuestionó el cantante, con cierta molestia sin saber porque realmente no el gustaba la idea de que Eiri estuviera mostrando su cuerpo en publico.

-Algunas… - contestó con calma.

-De verdad? – Shuichi no quería creer eso, en verdad se estaba molestando.

-No…- dijo con cierto tono de burla.

-Eiri malo no me asustes así – protestó con el alma agitada.

-Bueno… - lo tranquilizo poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza - ¿que harás?

-Etto…

-¿Que tal si primero disfrutas de una taza de té y lo piensas? – sugirió el escritor apartándose un poco, para no tentar la suerte no sea que se olvidara de su promesa de no forzar ninguna situación.

-Me parece bien…- Shindou acepto gustoso.

-Toma asiento – pidió señalando unos sillones de color crema situados frente a una gran pantalla de plasma.

-Esta bien – Shu tomo asiento en aquel mullido asiento y no dejo de observar a su anfitrión que se movía con gracia natural en una pequeña cocina ubicada al otro lado del apartamento. Al percatarse de esa fascinación abraso su cuerpo, sus mejillas se acaloraron por lo que decidió poner atención a otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo grácil y felino de su tomodachi. Miro entonces através de la pared de cristal que le daba una excelente vista del mar y la luna reflejada en ese manto oscuro.

En tantas ocasiones se había dormido mirando al inmensidad de la noche en al cubierta del Hope, pensando he intentando que su vida volviera, pero todo fue en vano, mas ahora estaba allí compartiendo un momento agradable con alguien que formaba parte de su pasado y esa sensación de nostalgia lo invadió.

Eiri por su parte necesito pensar el siguiente paso, tentado estuvo de ira darse ese baño con su koi pero no sabía si tendría al resistencia a esas alturas, así que intento convencerlo de una manera sutil. Fue por esa razón que utilizo todas sus armas para evitar ese momento... tal vez mas adelante se diera el gusto de poder tomar un baño con su pequeño como en antaño, saco ese pensamiento que lo estremeció e hizo que sus manos temblaran de la propia ancianidad que lo dominara por un instante…

Al parecer por el momento todo estaba saliendo bien con su plan, así que se apresuro a servir dos tazas de té, acompañadas por unos pasteles que había pedido especialmente y que estaban guardados en la nevera. Camino con la bandeja y la puso junto frente a un distraído Shuichi, que observaba la mas allá de el paisaje nocturno.

-¿En que piensas? – quiso saber.

-Nada – aseguro desviando su atención por un momento - solo disfrutaba del silencio de este lugar- señalo mientras su mirada se perdía en la imagen nocturna de la bahía.

-Bueno aquí tienes el té.

-Gracias…

-Se que estas algo nervioso pero no tienes que estarlo.

-¿A no?

-No..- Confirmó con seguridad – ¿Acaso desconfías de mi palabra?

-Claro que no desconfió de tu palabra.

-Gracias…

-Gracias a ti por esta maravillosa velada.- sorbió el exquisito te tailandés que reconcomio, sonrío complacido Eiri si que sabia consentirlo.

-Aun tengo algo que darte – señalo el escritor sin demostrar ningún rango de ansiedad que en su interior se agitaban.

-¿Si y que es? – la curiosidad pudo mas que sus temores y se dejo llevar por ella.

-Bueno quiero que veas algo – declaro Yuki mientras tomaba el control y presiono unos botones, que corrieron unas cortinas y encendieron varios aparatos, las orbes amatistas se enfocaron en la pantalla que en ese momento era encendida.

-¿Allí? – señalo lleno de expectativa.

-si… esto es algo que es solo para ti – Puso play en el DVD, y sin poder evitarlo el corazón de Yuki Eiri galopaba e irrigaba la sangre agolpándolas en sus pómulos dio gracias a la tenue luz – espero que te guste…

-Espera! – Exclamó Shindou, haciendo que Eiri diera un bote.

-¿Que? – gruño sin poder evitarlo poniendo pausa.

-Apaga las luces será mas divertido – sugirió mas que divertido ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Como quieras - se puso en pie y apago todas las luces, solo se podía ver el brillo del plasma.

Inhalando y exhalando varias veces Yuki tomo su lugar a una cierta distancia de Shuichi, para no incomodarlo, no quería tampoco que sintiera acosado por su presencia, entonces presiono nuevamente el play y rogó porque este obsequio demostrara todos aquellos sentimientos que guardo durante mucho tiempo.

Solo esperaba poder decirle frente a frente lo mucho que lo amaba, si era posible en el trascurso de esa noche. No presto atención a la imagen en la pantalla solo se dedico a observar el perfil de su pequeño. Además de disfrutar de sus gestos, estaría atento por si surgía alguna dificultad.

Apareció el titulo del video que solo era una dedicatoria simple. "Para Shuichi de parte de Eiri"

La primera imagen que apareció en la pantalla fueron las puertas de NG… luego una serie de rostros que saludaban al camarógrafo mientras se dirigía a un lugar en el interior del edificio que Shuichi no reconoció.

Sencillamente recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los estudios mas grandes donde se vio a tres personas de espalda, al sentirse observados voltearon, saludaron a la cámara.

-Hola Shu! - Dijo un oji azul que sostenía un conejo rosa en las manos, el peli rosa lo reconoció como el cantante llamado Sakuma - Aquí Hiro-chan, Sugu-chan, Kuma-chan y yo tenemos algo que es un regalo para ti. – declaro con entusiasmó.

-Si Shu espero que lo disfrutes ¿nee?- comentó el pelirrojo saludándolo, picando le ojo derecho con picardía.

-Este… - murmuro el chico serio que no era otro que el tecladista de su banda - solo esperó que lo disfrutes Shindou-san.

-OK Boys es hora de comenzar!- dijo el americano que apareció en escena apuntándoles con una gran arma, Shuichi tuvo que pestañar varias veces para recuperarse de la impresión

–"Ese hombre necesitaba un psicólogo"- pensó el cantante mientras intentaba concentrarse en el video y no en el temor que le generaba aquel el rubio manager.

-Hai – dijeron los tres y tomaron sus puestos.

Hiroshi por supuesto tomo una guitarra acústica, mientras que Ryuichi dejo a su conejito sentado en un sofá cercano para luego ir a sentarse en un taburete alto y espero la señal para empezar, Suguru en ese momento tomo posición tras su órgano.

-Esta canción es solo para ti – leyó el cantante oji azul – Firma Eiri.

-Que poco elocuente en mí Nii-san - se quejo el camarógrafo- podría haberse esforzado un poco más.

-Seeee!- corearon todos mientra suspiraban.

-Silencio – ordeno el americano nuevamente – El tiempo es dinero boys… Canten!- exigió a punta de pistola.

-Ok… - obedecieron todos volviendo a concentrarse.

-Para ti Shuichi…. _**No Puedo dejar de amarte**_… escrita por Eiri Uesugi. – anuncio Sakuma.

Hiroshi hizo el conteo silencioso y comenzó a tocar los primeros compases.

La melodía fue simple e inundo el lugar al son de la guitarra. El primero en cantar fue el guitarrista quien cerro los ojos para concentrarse aun así se notaba claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

(N/A: el link del tema: en mi perfil ^^)

_[ __**Hiro**__]  
Y es así, como ayer decías  
Que iba a ser, la vida es tan  
Simple ahora, sin tenerte._

_Y sigo así, palabras que me desnudan,  
Me envuelven tanto las dudas,  
La historia siempre continúa..._

El corazón de Yuki comenzó a palpitar mas fuerte con solo escuchar las primeras estrofas, es que había puesto mucho o mejor dijo **todo** **sus sentimientos** en aquella letra.

A la hora de pensar en la manera correcta de declararse, ideo una forma sencilla y que fuera del agrado de su koibito. Sabía por la misma boca de Shu que siempre quiso una canción sentimental y que le profesara los sentimientos ocultos de su corazón.

Que mejor que este momento para darle lo que anhelaba más. Justo en ese momento de creación no le importaba su orgullo ni ningún tipo de pensamiento negativo solo confío ciegamente en ese sentimiento que le generaba su pequeño ángel.

Noto clara mente la abstracción en la que se encontraba su niño mientras observaba el video.

En aquel momento se escucho claramente como comenzaron sonar unos violones que emanaban del instrumento que tocaba Suguru. Fue entonces que se escucho la vos clara de Ryuichi.

_(__**Ryuichi**__)  
...Y no puedo dejarte de amar,  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar.  
No puedo perderte al final _

_Y no te Puedo olvidar  
No se luchar, si no estás. _

Shuichi por su parte observaba aquellos rostros tan familiares a fuerza de verlos todos los días en estas ultimas semanas. Maravillosa artistas Como Suguru que en ese momento tomo el micrófono y canto, llenando de asombro por su voz tan particular y profunda.

Pero mas que la voz era la letra que hacia que el músculo que se ocultaba bajo sus costillas golpeara cada vez mas fuerte, no quiso desviar su mirada ni un instante de la pantalla, antes de volver a ver aquellos ojos dorados deseaba escuchar lo que le quería decir através de aquella prosa.  
_[__**Suguru**__]  
Y es así, yo ya no creo en milagros  
Si tú no estás a mi lado  
Soy un velero en el mar; del pasado; _

Yuki tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento intentando tranquilizarse, para no dejarse llevar por esa necesidad que lo oprimía. La melodía, la letra y su corazón todo en el solo le pertenecían a una persona que se encontraba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Era angustiante todo aquello y necesitaba toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para concentrarse y no cometer un error, pensó entonces en su pelusa rosa.

Aquel ser lleno de luz que se metió con ímpetu en su vida, de una forma avasallante y porque el lo deseaba se tomo el trabajo de rescatarlo de su océano de oscuridad dónde se dejo sumergir durante mucho tiempo, solo porque él afirmaba que eso era lo correcto, incluso en contra de su propia voluntad debía agregar.

_(__**Ryuichi**__)  
Y sigo así, un soñador sin noches  
Un alma sin destino,  
Que paga por sus errores. _

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar,  
No puedo perderte al final  
Y no te puedo olvidar  
No se vivir, si no estás_.

Eri pensó que realmente fue un estupido, que cometió muchos errores y era completamente conciente que fue su orgullo el culpable que aquella abrupta separación. Hubo muchos factores que podía enumerar con facilidad, por su falta de consideración, su orgullo y tantas cosas mas, había impedido que demostrara lo que en su interior daba por sentado.

Torpe como era, no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Tuvo que sufrir su ausencia por 12 largos meses para darse cuenta de lo importante que era ese chico para él.

Por esa simple razón toda aquella necesidad y amor estaban plasmadas allí.

Pago muy caro su necedad, pero ahora la vida le daba otra oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla, NO señor, no mas….  
El sonido de la guitarra y los arreglos del órgano, sonaban mientras que Ryuichi hacia unos maravillosos corros que estremecían el corazón.  
_**[- Hiro**__]  
Contigo aquí, el mundo me abre  
Sus brazos, el tiempo gira despacio,  
Soy el guardián del calor; de tus labios_

Ahora su luz había regresado y todo volvía a tener sentido, estaba muy claro para él, que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo nuevamente, si estaba en sus manos jamás volverían a separarse…

No podría soportar otra alejamiento, ahora sabia que necesitaba aquella sonrisa tanto como la risa estridente, la conversación banal y ruidosa. Necesitaba tanto esas cosas tanto como el calor de las manos de su niño tocándolo con cierta timidez quemándolo como brazas ardientes, sus rosados labios llamándolo y diciéndole que lo amaba inflamando su pecho…

_[-__** Ryuichi**__]  
Si vuelvo a ti, _

_Seré quien guíe tu norte,  
El faro de tus sentidos que te querrá para  
siempre... _

Yuki estaba firme en su decisión, no quería arruinarlo, no sabía como pero compondría su vida y la de su Shuichi, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, para que nunca necesitara recurrir a nadie mas.

Para así poder demostrarle que el si correspondía a ese sentimiento que tantas veces había expresado.

Yuki volvió a observar a su pequeño que seguía en al misma postura casi sin pestañar, un miedo increíble lo domino y tuvo que cerrar los ojos nuevamente, porque estaba al corriente de aquel temor estaba escrito en su mirada, nunca pudo ocultarle cosas así a Shuichi, porque de alguna manera ese chiquillo se las ingeniaba para entenderlo.

_[__**Dueto... -Ryuichi -Hiro**__]  
... Y no puedo dejarte de amar,  
Y no puedo dejar de esperar._

_No puedo perderte al final _

_Y no te puedo olvidar,  
No se luchar..._

_...Si no estás._

La canción termino y el silencio inundo el lugar, las sombras tomaron control cuando el DVD fue apagado, dejando solo el plasma con un fondo azul.

Shuichi simplemente se quedo allí viendo la nada, con el corazón golpeándole en su pecho, bombeando mas sangre a una velocidad inaudita.

Su sistema nervioso estaba como apagado, y no podía reaccionar como el quería, tenía la necesidad avasallante de voltear y abrazar a su… amigo?… no ya no podía decir que era amigos Eiri y el eran mas que eso, lo sabía con una certeza absoluta.

Todos sus sentidos volvieron cuando sintió que el rubio se ponía de pie y se alejaba del aquel sitio, aun en penumbras no logro distinguir muy bien a donde estaba pero si lo escucho cuando hablo.

-Bien mejor nos vamos…- dijo en un tono neutro.

-…- Shu no pudo contestar se le hizo un nudo en al garganta.

-Anda Shuichi es tarde te llevare a tu casa - anunció nuevamente el mayor desde un lugar de la habitación.

El cantante sintió nuevamente la aprensión en su pecho, pero esta vez no de lo que el podía pasar entre los dos, ahora simplemente le aterraba la idea de que Eiri estuviera enfadado con él por no haber dicho absolutamente nada sobres su declaración.

Pero sencillamente no pudo pronunciar una miserable palabra, la balada era tan sublime y sus amigos la habían interpretado de tal manera, que su mente solo quedó en blanco, mientras que en su interior se repetía cada una de las estrofas.

Las orbes amatistas intentaron ubicar la figura aristocrática, enfocado uno a uno su mirada en todos y cada uno de los sectores, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra lo halló apoyado en lo que seria una barandilla que daba a la piscina climatizada aunque no podía distinguir su rostro, se percató que todo en él marcaba desilusión.

La culpa, algo raro en su sistema, lo golpeo de repente haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionará. Camino con cautela para no llevarse nada por delante teniendo en cuenta las valiosos objetos no quería romper nada no se cosa que enfadara aun mas a Eiri.

Estaba tan solo a dos pasos cuando escucho un suspiro casi inaudible, elevó su mano derecha para tocar aquel hombro ancho y tenso cuando escucho nuevamente.

-Que esperaba?- murmuró el rubio- que corriera y me abrazara? – Gruño apenas- que idiota fui. – Volvió a suspirar esta vez con más fuerza y dijo- Anda Shuichi seguramente te estarán esperando – volteo y se encontró con un par de ojos amatistas fijos en él y cualquier dialogo controlado se esfumo de su mente.

-Eiri- logro balbucear el aturdido peli rosa, pero antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra unos dedos largos y pálidos cubrieron sus labios.

-No necesitas decir nada – comenzó a explicar el rubio – me basta con que tengas claro mis sentimientos y…- la mano fue sacada de un manotazo.

Shuichi se movió mas rápido de lo esperado, rodeando su cuello y abrazándolo – Eiri no digas tonterías – susurro cerca de su oído.

La escena trajo un recuerdo a colación, en la mente de Yuki, de aquella vez cuando Touma había metido sus famosos dedos en su vida y provoco un altercado entre los dos, recordaba bien la forma en que lo había echo llorar diciéndole palabras acidas y cargadas de resentimiento que nada tenían que ver con su chibi, todos esas emociones que en realidad no sentía. Y aun así, a pesar de todo ese resentimiento, SU querido baka no había claudicado. Ganando de esa forma no solo su respeto sino su corazón.

-Eiri- escucho que lo llamaban volviendo a la realidad abruptamente – te encuentras bien?

-Si estoy así contigo – el escritor rodeo el frágil cuerpo y lo acogió entre sus brazos mientras decía - por supuesto que estoy bien.

-Eiri… yo - ocultó su acalorado rostro en el espacio que había entre el cuello y la clavícula del escritor, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del escritor al sentir aquella respiración calida sobre su piel.

-Shu en verdad no tienes que decir nada… - insistió en decir a pesar del calor que dominaba su sistema.

Un beso acalló cualquier palabra, Yuki no pudo ni quiso detener sus acciones, su amor por esa persona iba más allá del razonamiento. Y necesitaba materializar su afecto y convertirlo en caricias.

Casi sin pensarlo el beso se torno desesperado mientras que las manos vagaban sin tener rumbo fijo, ya que la agitación de sentir el calor de la piel era mutua y no les importo nada mas que el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpo.

Las lenguas comenzaron con una batalla trascendental, pugnaban por tener le control de la otra, a su vez intentaban tomar aire cuando podían. El beso se extendía quien sabe cuantos minutos, más tuvieron que separarse.

Los acalorados rostros se separaron un poco para observarse, sus ojos brillaban más que un par de luceros marcados por el deseo escondidos tras aquellas pupilas.

-Shu… - susurro apenas mientras tragaba con dificultad intentando volver a tener el control de si mismo – si tú no quieres… - se perdió en aquellas orbes maravillosas por un instante – debemos detenernos ahora – advirtió…

-Te había dicho que ya sabia como terminaría la noche verdad?

-Si pero fue antes del video…

-Eiri Uesugi – dijo separándose de él y sujetando su mano para jalarlo hacia donde sospechaba estaba el dormitorio – Me gustas y quiero estar contigo - confeso con esa sonrisa tan particular y radiante.

Fue el turno del rubio de tomar el control y casi arrastrar a su pequeño al cuarto donde se podía ver una elegante habitación decorada con motivos renacentistas. La cama estilo Luis XV era el marco perfecto para lo que tenía planeado pero antes.

-VE a bañarte – pidió luego de besarlo con necesidad- has trabajado todo el día y necesitas relajarte.

-Esta bien – afirmo el mas bajo y observo las batas que estaban sobre la cama una mas pequeña que otra y tomo la que le correspondía - pensaste en todo verdad?- cuestiono mientras se metía al baño

-Por su puesto… mi baka- susurro para sí mientras tomaba la otra y se metía en el otro donde se baño lo mas rápido que pudo, al salir secándose el cabello fue hasta le bar y tomo un cerveza y un jugo de naranja de la marca que le gustaba a su niño, volvió a la habitación y se encontró con la visión más sexy del mundo.

Shuichi se encontraba observando la vista con la bata mal puesta por lo que su hombro estaba al descubierto mientras que pequeñas gotas, que caían de su cabello, relucían con el brillo de la luna.

Yuki se olvido de la cerveza y el jugo que traía los dejo abandonados sobre una pequeña mesa que adornaba la habitación, camino hasta quedar tan solo a unos centímetros de aquel deseable cuerpo, trago grueso intentando contener esa avasallante necesidad e intento controlar algo su libido.

Pero todo fue en vano, cuando beso aquel hombro descubierto, el sabor de aquella piel trigueña lo enloqueció y quiso más, entonces degusto aquel cuello con la lengua, bebiendo de paso cada gota de agua que había caído en aquella piel con olor a fresa.

Por su parte el peli rosa era un mar de sensaciones, es que el calor de aquella boca lo encendió de una manera inaudita.

Shuichi tuvo que apoyarse en el cristal de aquel ventanal para no caer, su cuerpo parecía reconocer aquellas caricias, porque su excitación se elevo con solo unas caricias en su cuello, de su boca surgió un sonido extraño que el no reconoció.

De la garganta de Eiri brotó un gruñido gutural que lo éxito aun mas, volteo para enfrentarlo y lo que vio en aquellos ojos color miel era un deseo contenido, mas que eso, vio amor en ellos. Y si tenía alguna intención de detenerlo, al ver aquel semblante, toda idea se fue quien sabe a donde y solo quedo la necesidad de pertenecer a aquel hombre.

Se dejo abrazar y guiar hasta la cama, donde las ávidas manos desataron el nudo de su salida de baño, dejándolo expuesto ante la mirada dorada que no se perdió detalle de aquel espectáculo.

-Por Kami… eres Hermoso! – afirmó el escritor, casi a punto de explotar por la visión de su baka completamente a su merced, con las mejillas acaloradas y sus labios hinchados por los besos recibidos.

-No digas eso Eiri – suplico el peli rosa.

-¿Por que? – cuestionó con una mueca devastadoramente sexy.

–Es que me da pena – con la mejillas al rojo vivo, cubriéndose las mejillas con ambas manos.

-Shuichi – llamó mientras que con una mano acariciaba aquellas hebras sedosas de color rosa, sus labios besan las manos para llamar su atención – anda mírame – pidió con una dulzura que no sabía que tenía, porque solo Shuichi provocaba esa actitud en él.

Aun con la vergüenza marcada en sus mejillas bajo las manos y observo a su amante - En verdad me apena todo esto es que yo… nunca – empezó a explicar el menor – bueno yo… tu sabes… - balbuceó mas que apesadumbrado.

Yuki sonrío enternecido su baka siempre seria así dulce y tierno derribando cualquier control que se pusiera. Nuevamente había caído ante aquel encanto….

-Te amo…- confesó sobre aquellos labios, derretido por la actitud inocente.

-Eiri…yo… tu…

-Solo deja que te demuestre lo que en verdad siento – interrumpió le rubio notando la batalla que se generaba en el interior de su niño – Permíteme amarte…- pidió mientras acariciaba sutilmente la piel de su abdomen plano.

Dentro de la cabeza de Shu había una batalla campal, donde la razón y aquel sentimiento batallaban por tener el control, pero no pudo resistir aquella confesión y la conciencia perdió la guerra. Dejando que los sentimientos tomaran control del cuerpo, llenándolo de sensaciones que parecían recordar.

Una sonrisa sincera se instalo en sus labios, al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amante, extendió una mano y la poso en la mejilla, enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas atrayendo aquel rostro para besarlos con necesidad.

-Ámame Eiri…- susurro sobre la boca masculina derribando así cualquier inhibición y restricción.

El beso húmedo dio inicio al ritual, la habitación fue anegada por sonidos sordos y gemidos apenas contenidos. No hubo un solo sector de aquella piel que Yuki no probo con su lengua, deteniéndose en sectores específicos que sabían enloquecían a su amante.

La atención del rubio se centro entonces en la parte baja del cuerpo de su baka, quien estaba tenso como una cuerda de violín. Su excitado miembro era la prueba más tangible de que estaba haciendo un maravilloso trabajo.

-Eiri…- lo llamo el peli rosa al ver las intenciones…- que…- no pudo continuar ya que su miembro fue tomado por asalto, hundiéndose en aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente en un baile salvaje- Dios… Eiri.. yo…

-Te gusta Shu?- cuestionó el escritor antes de comenzar con un nuevo embate.

-No voy a aguantar… EIRI!- exclamó cuando el orgasmo sacudió su sistema y se derramo en la boca de su koibito.

Yuki por su parte bebió hasta la última gota de aquel néctar, hacia tanto tiempo de la última vez, que su corazón casi explota de felicidad al sentir aquella vos llamarlo con el deseo filtrado. Al levantar su mirada noto aquel agitado rostro sudado, gateo sobre el y lo beso compartiendo así aquel sabor indiscutiblemente único.

-Eiri… - dijo Shuichi al romper el beso.

-Dime…

-Podría… yo… bueno... Es que tu… – las mejillas volvieron a acalorarse

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo- afirmó le escritor abriendo su bata y dejando expuesto su bien formado pectoral.

Con la vergüenza a flor de piel, el joven cantante apoyo una de sus manos en aquel pecho firme, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos cada centímetro, mientras que su roja boca besaba temerosamente el cuello, elevándose poco a poco hasta llegar al oído izquierdo donde paso la punta de la lengua, un ahogado gemido por parte del rubio le indico a Shu que estaba haciendo bien y prosiguió con las caricias y los besos que fueron bajando hasta situarse justo frente aquel candente pedazo de carne que sujetó con ambas manos, humedeció sus labios con la lengua, ya que tanto nerviosismo habían causado que se secaran.

Podía sentir el poder que tenía sobre ese hombre, al notar un estremecimiento con solo suspirar frente a su pene, sin previo aviso engullo el miembro, haciendo que Yuki dejara escapar una exclamación, imito los movimientos que había ejecutado el rubio, agregándole un baile especial de su lengua que se enredo en aquella hombría mientras subía y bajaba por toda la extensión.

-Por Dios Shuichi – gruño Yuki casi a punto de perder la cordura – Espera…- pidió con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-Lo estoy haciendo mal?- cuestiono el pequeño emergiendo de entre las piernas del rubio.

-Todo lo contrario – afirmó el escritor mientras lo atraía y besaba con pasión – me estas volviendo loco – dijo volviendo a besarlo, mientras que una de sus manos comenzó la tarea de la dilatación.

-Eiri…eso… Duele…- se quejo el amatista…

-Relájate…- pidió Yuki mientras lo recostaba, se separo de le un momento para poder buscar algo que había dejado en uno de los cajones, extrajo la pequeña botella – esto te ayudara…- afirmo mientras volcaba una buena cantidad sobre su excitado miembro y otra sobre sus dedos.

-En verdad tengo miedo…- confesó el amatista.

-Confías en mi?- cuestiono el rubio.

-Si…

-Te prometo que seré gentil – afirmo mientras lo besaba, y sus dedos volvían a invadirlo.

Un ahogado quejido fue sepultado por ese beso húmedo mientras que una lagrima escapaba de aquellos ojos violeta, fue bebida de inmediato por los sedientos labios del escritor mientras que un segundo dedo era introducido, los jadeos del cantante no se hicieron esperar, muestra clara que había comenzado a relajarse y disfrutaba.

Por más que Yuki quisiera prolongar aquel momento su cuerpo estaba sufriendo a causa de tantos estímulos, necesitaba unirse a su baka con desesperación.

Retiro sus dedos y se ubico entre sus esbeltas piernas.

-Por favor…- suplico Shu con al mirada nublada por el deseo – Eiri…- lo llamo mientras extendía las manos y tomaba el rostro atrayéndolo para besarlo.

Casi en ese mismo instante el palpitante miembro comenzó a sumergirse en aquel recinto prohibido, ambos ahogaron un gemido en la boca del otro interrumpiendo así el beso para poder tomar aire.

Jadeaban copiosamente mientras que sus cuerpos volvían a ser uno, Eiri intentaba no dejarse llevar por su lado salvaje, ya que aquel estrecho canal al lo estaba volviendo loco, ser apretado de aquella manera.

-Shu... relájate por favor…- pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ahhh… Eiri… yo… te necesito… - dijo con los ojos aguados, mientras que elevaba las caderas – EIRE POR KAMI!

Yuki no necesito nada más que ese llamado para comenzar con las embestidas, a un ritmo adecuado a su necesidad.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a mezclarse mientras se besaban. Eiri necesitaba sentir el calor de aquella piel por lo que elevo el cuerpo y lo sentó sobre su miembro provocando una penetración más profunda, ayudo a iniciar la auto penetración mientras que el sudor y el calor de ambos cuerpos parecía fundirlos.

-Eiri…yo…Ahhh!

-Yo también...- confesó el escritor- hagámoslo juntos Shu.

El ritmo de los cuerpos aumento provocando que el orgasmo los atravesará llevándolos mas allá de la realidad donde la nada solo era compartida por el otro cuerpo, al cuan se aferraban con desesperación.

La espalda de Shuichi se arqueo producto del el tremendo orgasmo, derramándose entre ambos, mientras que el rubio explotaba y liberaba su semilla en el interior de aquel cuerpo al que amaba.

Con cuidado recostó el cuerpo de su pequeño y salio de su interior, descansó entonces su cuerpo junto al de su koi, quien automáticamente se pego a él. Lo recibió con renovada felicidad.

Besos su frente húmeda y acaricio su espalda mientras que aquella el se acomodaba sobre su pecho, como antaño.

El tiempo dejo de tener sentido, mientras ambos se abrazaban bajo aquella sabanas de raso azul. El sopor pareció dominar sus sentidos aun así fue Yuki quien rompió el silencio.

-Te amo – dijo Eiri mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse luego de esa explosión a la que fueron sujetos.

-Y yo... A ti - balbuceó el dormido Shu - ... mi Yuki.

Eiri abrió los ojos sorprendido, observo el semblante apacible de Shuichi que dormía sobre su pecho, no pudo evitar que lagrimas resbalaran y mojaran su mejilla.

-Okaerinasai Mi Shuichi…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

POR LOS CLAVOS DE CRISTO! SI QUE ME PASE DE AMOR XD... Hasta yo necesite una buena dosis de insulina para terminar este capitulo… w

Bien que les digo… esta escena de amor la tenía pensada hace tanto tiempo y al fin al escribí…T^T me emociona saber que ellos están juntos al fin… esperemos que Yuki no la riegue…¬¬

Necesito su opinión para ver que tal lo hice, lamento mi mediocre Lemon pero en verdad me esforcé T.T

También quería mencionar a una persona muy especial que siempre me esta acompañando a pesar de que ahora esta muy ocupada, _**Darling**_ mil gracias por ser mi pequeña musa chilena (Te quiero un montón), también a** Nina** que se muestra siempre tan buena y considerada.

**Lorena:** mil gracias por apoyar esta historia eres la única que ha escrito y en verdad te loa agradezco. Para ti este capitulo que espero haya sido de tu agrado.

Que más puedo decir?…

Que nos vemos en el siguiente cap…

Vientos de cambio azotan la vida de nuestros personajes esperemos que estén preparados para el vendaval XD

Lady Sesshoumaru (se despide)


	34. Chapter 34

Lamento mucho la demoramos queridas peque, pero bueno así estoy media complicada con mi vida personal y esta difícil mi concentración (y de por si soy bien dispersa XD) Imagínense ahora planeando la fiesta de quince de mi hija. Pero bueno ya ni modo… aquí les dejo un nuevo cap… que esta escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes…

Espero lo disfruten nos vemos abajo en el saludo final.

Ho! antes de que me olvide aquí una amiga me pidió que me adhiriera a su causa y aquí estoy apoyándola. Por eso esta carta….

**_Estimadas Lectoras:_**

** _En vista del escaso apoyo que reciben muchas de las escritoras de esta sección, Dazz y yo como escritoras y lectoras de la página, nos unimos para hacerles un llamado de atención urgente para que apoyen el sacrificio que hacen todas y cada una de las escritoras de la página por actualizar constantemente sus fanfics._**

** _Sabemos y comprendemos que muchas veces no comentamos en los fics por diversos motivos, pero como escritoras sus comentarios son la única retribución y motivación que tenemos para esforzarnos en hacerles llegar oportunamente los capítulos de nuestros fanfics e idear nuevas y novedosas historias para ustedes, sacrificando muchas veces el poco tiempo que tenemos._**

** _Personalmente (Zelden), como una de las escritoras más antiguas de la sección (si es que no la antigua), he visto como muchas escritoras se han alejado del mundo de los fanfics, dejando de actualizar buenísimas historias debido al escaso apoyo que tenían, decepcionando de paso a esas pocas fieles lectoras que añoraban con leer un final._**

**_Hace cinco o cuatro años atrás, tal vez, los pocos comentarios eran comprensibles debido a la poca difusión del Yaoi y a que las lectoras de ese entonces, también eran pocas, pero ahora no es así._**

** _Por eso, las llamamos a reflexionar sobre este tema, para que tengan consciencia del sacrificio que hay detrás de cada historia, pues también tienen que comprender que detrás de cada escritora hay una vida que desconocemos. De verdad, da rabia y pena, ver que hay muchos fanfics cuyas escritoras no reciben más de dos o tres comentarios por capítulo y, a veces ninguno, pero que a pesar de ello, se siguen esforzando para actualizar sabiendo que hay mucha gente desagradecida que no se da el tiempo de dejarles unas palabras de aliento._**

** _Creemos que esas excusas de "no dejo comentario porque no quiero" no tienen cabida en este mundo, porque si es así, nosotras tampoco actualizaríamos porque simplemente no queremos y ustedes se quedarían sin fics que leer y; eso no es justo ni para ustedes ni para nosotras._**

** _Con esa actitud, con el simple hecho de no apoyar a nuestras escritoras, lo único que conseguimos son perjuicios en ves de beneficios, porque por ello, las actualizaciones son más lentas, los fanfics son abandonados y muchas veces borrados, no dan ganas de publicar nuevas historias, no se fomenta la superación narrativa y, por sobre todo, no fomentamos la incorporación de nuevas escritoras por miedo a recibir poco apoyo._**

** _Por esto, les pedimos que reflexionen. Hay que apoyar a todas las escritoras de la sección, no sólo a unas pocas, porque todas necesitan y necesitamos vuestro apoyo para mejorar cada día y hacerles llegar lo mejor de cada una con buenas y nuevas historias._**

** _Apoya tus fanfics favoritos y a sus escritoras dejando tu comentario, porque si algún día ustedes escriben un fanfic (en caso de que no lo hagan) también querrán y necesitaran apoyo._**

** _Esperando que estas simples palabras les hayan hecho pensar sobre este tema,_**

** _Se despiden cordialmente,_**

** _Dazz_teddybear, Zeldenciel Shuichi _**

APOYEN LA CAUSA NIÑAS!

Bien ahora a leer….

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo 34 (****Recuerdos placenteros/ la llegada de Asumi/Familia?) parte 1**

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, una vez fuera pudo liberar el aire que estaba conteniendo en una profunda exhalación llego se paro frente a las puertas automáticas y presiono el botón del ascensor, no tuvo que esperar mucho, las puertas se abrieron y se introdujo en el cubículo; Observo entonces la vista.

Los cielos estaban teñidos de los colores del alba. La mano trigueña toco el cristal, estaba helado, clara señal de la temperatura exterior así que se coloco la bufanda y el gorro tejida por su amiga, por ultimo las gafas.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron apenas la voz robótica marcaba la llegada a la planta baja, la grácil figura de Shindou cruzó el Hall central, del "Imperios"

A pesar de su incomodidad ante las miradas de las personas que allí se encontraban realizando las tareas matutinas, opto por saludarlos con reverencias corteses y salir lo mas rápido posible, una vez que cruzo las puertas giratorias y el frío de la mañana le impacto en el rostro haciéndolo sonreír, bajo unos escalones cuando el portero lo saludo con cortesía.

-Buenos días tenga usted- Dijo el hombre de una mediana edad abrigado hasta las orejas.

-Good Moning – contestó Shu usando los modales que usaría su cuñado Ryoma, de esa forma pensaba simular para no ser reconocido, además la bufanda mitigo bastante le tono tan particular de su voz.

-Taxi Mister? – insistió en preguntar el solicito portero.

-Yes, Place – contesto mientras asentía, ajustándose la chaqueta demasiado liviana para la temperatura matutina, el frío aprecia calarse por todos lados.

-Enseguida – de inmediato el hombre bajo los escalones restantes y alzo el brazo a su vez hizo sonar un silbato, casi de inmediato un taxi se estaciono en la entrada. Shuichi llego junto al portero y se introdujo en el vehiculo dejando una propina y una agradecimiento al gentil hombre este respondió con una amplia sonrisa - Gracias Mister regrese pronto – el peli rosa solo cabeceo y la puerta se cerro.

-A donde Mister? – cuestiono el conductor. El cantante se limito a dar las señas y la orientación de un edificio cercana su casa, algo le decía que no era prudente decir su dirección. El auto arrancó y le se acomodo mejor en el asiento El taxita intento tener una conversación con el pero se negó a contestarlo por lo que se sumergió en sus pensamientos, ocultando mas su rostro entre sus ropas.

Inhalo profundamente y la fragancia de su ahora amante inundo sus sistema haciendo que el calor lo acogiera.

Había pasado una memorable velada en compañía de ese rubio apasionado. Joder! Si casi no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, tan solo había dormido una mediadora luego del primer encuentro y eso fue todo…

Pero que quede claro que no se estaba quejando… No, lo que en realidad quería entender es el porque no pudo rechazar aquellas caricias, ni provocación. Todo era muy confuso, su mente no pensaba con claridad, más en aquel momento en que se sintió completamente perdido en aquella abrasadora lujuria.

Eiri demostró ser un hombre muy vital y apasionado, si parecía que tenía que demostrar algo… o mejor dicho, necesitaba expresar con acciones aquel amor que juraba tenerle.

-"Y valla que lo demostró" – pensó Shuichi ajustándose los lentes de sol.

Su propia respiración se aceleraba al recordar los besos y caricias, podía decir que se avergonzaba de su propio descaro, pero estaría mintiéndose a si mismo.

-"Es demasiado bueno haciéndolo" – afirmó mentalmente, el cantante mientras sonreía bajo la bufanda.

-Ya llegamos señor – la voz de aquel conductor lo trajo de regreso, Shindou pago el importe y bajo del taxi, vio que el vehiculo se perdía por las desiertas calles, entonces si recorrió las distancia hasta su edificio. Apenas había puesto un pie en el recibidor cuando fue interceptado por el conserje.

-¿Hikaru-kun es usted? – lo llamo.

-¿Ojï-san que sucede? – contesto volteándose.

-Tengo algo para usted – en sus arrugadas manos divise una carga que me fue entregada – Es del joven Kaito y su esposo – anuncio.

-Mis Hermanos?

-Si por algún motivo ellos tuvieron que irse, me dejaron encargado esto para usted.- señalo.

-Pero…- Tome el sobre agradecí al conserje y subí a casi corriendo a mi departamento. Si ellos habían partido de esa manera debió ser algo importante –"Hikaru" – pensó de inmediato Shu mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos.

Al entrar a su casa, sin pensarlo se descalzo, arrojó la mochila en el costado y tomo asiento mientras abría la carta con cuidado. Sus ávidos ojos comenzaron a leer.

_Querido Shu:_

_Como habrás imaginado esta partida tan repentina es por un motivo primordial. _

_Recibimos__ ayer, por la noche, información precisa de el paradero de Hiraku, como te imaginaras Kai no quiere esperar a que lo traigan, así pues luego de pensarlo un poco lo convencí de que lo esperáramos en Río de Janeiro y al final acepto. _

_Entonces__ alquilamos un avión y partimos de inmediato. Ruego al gran Kami para que todo salga como esperamos. _

_Kaito me pide que te diga esto (textuales palabras dijo): __**Espero que a mi regreso me cuentes **__**TODO**__** sobre tu Cita. **_

_De Mi p__arte espero no tener que apalear a ese imbecil si tiene al estupida idea de hacerte llorar. __**ADVIERTESELO!**_

_Bueno Shu-Chan te llamaremos apenas lleguemos así que __**CARGA**__ ese aparatito llamado celular y __**NO se te ocurra apágalo, ENTENDIESTE?**__…_

_Un abrazo y mu__chos besos _

_Kai y Ryo_

_Leim Aruma_

_PD: Se me olvidaba advertirte, si llega a llamar la prometida de Hikaru no le digas nada de esto, ya tiene Bastante con soportar los últimos días de su embarazo y a la familia Leim como para complicar mas la cosa. _

_Nos vemos pronto cuídate. _

Shuichi bajo aquel papel y dejo escapar un suspiro – Así que Hikaru-Chan volverá…- sonrío con sinceridad - me alegra por Kaito- nii – el cantante miro a su alrededor – creo que tendré que ir viendo un departamento nuevo…

La alarma del celular sonó avisándole que era tiempo de levantarse para ir a su trabajo. Dejo al carta y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Se hace tarde! – exclamó el amatista que corrió a su cuarto busco algo de ropa para luego meterse al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Al quitarse el atuendo que usara durante su cita volvió a sentir aquel mismo aroma, la esencia de ambos mezcladas y únicas pegadas a su cuerpo. Mientras se metía a la ducha recordó claramente el momento en que la mano de Eiri jabonaba su espalda, con metódico cuidado…

Si! habían tomado una ducha junto con él y le pareció tan natural… Tan natural como aquella pasión que los domino mientras que el agua los golpeaba.

Los labios de Eiri marcando su piel a la altura de su omoplato izquierdo mientras que su mano acariciaba su miembro completamente despierto, se escuchaba a si mismo llamando lo con una voz casi irreal entrecortada por la necesidad.

-Separa las piernas – le dijo una voz sellada por el deseo apenas contenido…

-Eiri…- Había exclamado mientras obedecía, apoyando ambas manos contra aquellos pulcros azulejos labrados.

-Shuichi…-Susurró en mi oído mientras que su virilidad se deslizaba por aquel canal ya dilatado – Mi Shuichi – gruñó mientras se detenía un instante para disfrutar de aquella unión.

La necesidad de pertenecerle era casi insoportable y fue le cuerpo del peli rosa el que se movió primero, casi al instante el rubio comenzó a impartir el ritmo, estremeciendo a ambos cuerpos con cada invasión más y más profunda, aquella sensación que les daba la fricción de ambos cuerpos.

Aun así, Yuki sintió una necesidad casi abrasadora de contemplar aquel rostro dominado por el placer. Con un movimiento rápido salio de aquella cavidad que lo abrigaba, solo para voltear aquel cuerpo y pegarlo a la pared, deleitándose entonces con aquel semblante. El pelo húmedo pegado a su cara sonrojada, sus labios entre abiertos intentando recuperar el aire, invitándolo a un beso húmedo… todo aquel cuerpo deseándolo solo a él.

-Necesito verte…- musitó sobre aquella boca respirando la misma agitación mientras elevaba una de las piernas para volver a sumergirse en aquel lugar de perdición – Shuichi! – exclamó al sentirse pleno y completo en aquel lugar.

Como respuesta casi instantánea enredo sus brazos alrededor de cuello y sus piernas en aquella poderosa cadera haciendo que la penetración sea profunda. El mencionado se dejo amar de aquella manera salvaje y abrumadora mientras que respondía al beso con una devoción absoluta.

Al romper el beso el amatista tomo una bocanada de aire, mientras que apretaba el abrazo, pegándose así todo lo posible al cuerpo de su amante, jadeando perdido por la necesidad de pertenecerle a ese hombre que ahora lo poseía.

Beso entonces aquella piel pálida, dejándole una marca, alguna muestra de que el ahora también le pertenecía. La corriente que se genero entre ambos parecía que lo llevaría aun abismo, y así abrazados cayeron en el, a la nada y al todo que ambos compartían.

En algún momento del acto Shuichi había sido separado de la pared, pero ahora después de que sus esencias habían sido liberadas, los cuerpos se relajaron, por lo tanto Yuki que estuvo soportando todo el peso de su koi, tuvo que volver a apoyar a Shu contra la pared, para no caer, mientras abandonaba el interior de su ángel beso aquellos labios aun entre abiertos.

-Eres Mio – murmuró sobre aquella boquita sensual y enrojecida.

-Y tu Mio – contesto el mas bajo colgándose del cuello para así profundizar aquel beso.

La alarma de su celular lo saco de aquel recuerdo tan vivido en el que estaba sumergido – Aahhh! – Suspiró Shu al ver su erección – ahora resulta que soy un sexo pata – sonrió ante esa idea el único que había sacado a flote aquellos instintos seguramente aun dormía - será mejor que me valla a trabajar – se advirtió mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salió de la ducha.

Algo mas calmado se coloco su ropa y busco algo de dinero; Al abrir el cajón de su cómoda vio las llaves del auto que Ryoma le regalara, que solo había usado un par de semanas ante de que le prohibieran usarlo, no le tomo mas de unos segundos decirse.

Tomo el dinero que necesitaba, el llavero y se dirigió directamente al garaje

-No creo que sea malo que este día tome el auto – pensó - además no he tenido ningún episodio desde… ayer…Mierda!…- caviló dudoso por un instante, pero algo le decía que era el momento de usarlo – Pero si no hago esto llegare tarde – sea dijo mientras colocaba la llave en el tambor y la giró.

Decidido estaba, así que solo piso el acelerador y lo saco en primera, una vez fuera se mezclo con los demás vehículos que circulaban, tomo la ruta más corta hacía NG, concentrándose en conducir bien, no pretendía volver a chocar, además apenas habían traído el auto del taller mecánico.

-Al salir del trabajo necesito ver al doctor quiero preguntarle algunas cosas – se dijo mientras hacia una nota mental.

Oxoxoxoxox

Residencia de la familia Seguchi…

-Estas seguro que podrás desligarte de todo y acompañarme? – cuestionaba la castaña aun sentada en su cómodo sofá en la gran mansión.

-Si querida – respondió la voz masculina del otro lado - Porque crees que me vine bien temprano a las oficinas?

-¿Sabes que puedo ir yo sola?- insistió en preguntar.

-Esto esta casi listo- argumento el rubio –¿Porque no vienes por mi?

-Esta bien le voy a pedir al chofer que me lleve a la disquera – contesto ella mientras sonreía complacida por la actitud de su marido.

-Esperare tu llamada avisándome que llegaste entonces- pidió con gentileza.

-Perfecto nos vemos en un rato…

La llamada termino u la señora Seguchi, llamo a su sirviente más fiel - Reiki-san!

-Dígame señora - dijo el solicito mayordomo.

-Prepare el auto tengo que ir por el señor- anunció

-Lamento informarle que el chofer se encuentra enfermo.

-Pero si estaba bien ayer!

-Algo que ha ingerido le cayo muy mal nos dijo el medico.

-Bien..- pensó un momento - No puedo hacer nada al respecto y no ya tiempo para llamar a una agencia de alquiler… pide un taxi.

-No quiere que la lleve yo señora?

-Gracias Reiki-san - puso una calida mano sobre el hombre de edad avanzada - pero conociéndote me llevaras mas lento que una tortuga.

-Cuido de usted mi señora – confeso el hombre.

-Si lo se - sonrió ella - pero hoy tengo una cita con el obstetra y debo recoger al señor antes, así que requiero de un taxista.

-Como usted ordene señora – el mayordomo se retiro presuroso, mientras Mika intentaba ponerse de pie sin ayuda, a duras penas logro hacerlo.

-Al fin – suspiro mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura adolorida – pórtate bien que ya vamos con tu papi – le dijo a su abultado vientre. A paso lento se dirigió a la salida, apenas había traspasado aquel umbral de elegante gusto cuando unos pasos presurosos se escucharon a su espalda.

-Señora! - exclamó una joven sirvienta.

-Si Mimiko?

-Su cartera Señora – le entrego dicho objeto bastante grande donde la castaña había preparado las cosas para el bebe y la llevaba siempre con ella por las dudas.

-Gracias.

-Espero que hoy salga todo bien señora.

-Yo también Mimiko…yo también…

En aquel instante apareció el taxi, la chica llamada Mimiko ayudó a su señora a bajar los escalones y la guió al auto que ya la esperaba con al puerta abierta.

Apenas la dama estuvo ubicada la puerta fue cerrada, la castaña pidió que la llevaran a las oficinas de NG, le taxi se puso en marcha.

Tomo el celular y llamo a su esposo para informarle que estaba yendo para la disquera, exigencias de su cónyuge estas de reportarse cada media hora, o cada movimiento que ella realizaba. Ya que de un tiempo a esta parte Touma se había puesto muy sobre protector con ella y era razonable su preocupación dado que llevaba su primogénito.

-Mika que sucede? – cuestionó presuroso.

-Tranquilo ya estoy yendo para allá – anuncio mientras sonreía.

-Bien estaré listo en cinco minutos, espérame en el garaje ahí estaré – informó.

-Bien…HAY!- exclamó al sentir como un movimiento brusco del auto.

-¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien? – no hubo respuesta - Mika responde!

-No pasa nada cálmate…

-¿Segura?

-Si tranquilo… nos vemos en quince minutos…

-De acuerdo…

Apenas cerro el celular la castaña intento calmarse, aquella molestia bajo vientre no era buena para le bebe. Por medio de la respiración consiguió que las molestias se esfumaran.

-"Realmente el curso de pre-parto funciona" – caviló la mujer contenta con el resultado de su auto control.

Antes de lo esperado estuvo frente a el elegante edificio donde trabajaba su esposo, con calma pidió ser llevada hacia el garaje donde sabía estacionaba su marido.

Al bajar del Taxi noto la ausencia de su pareja, se armo de paciencia porque sabía la complicada agenda de Touma.

De repente y de la nada el dolor volvió con renovada fuerza haciendo que perdiera la calma por una fracción de segundo, intento controlarse, el dolor volvió a detenerse dándole la oportunidad de pensar… Entonces lo supo con certeza ese dolor punzante significaba que si hijo al fin había decidido llegar a este mundo.

La mezcla de sentimientos la agobio, sentía alegría y pánico al mismo tiempo. Busco a alguien conocido en los alrededores, pero el maldito aparcamiento estaba desierto. No le quedo otra que caminar, a paso lento, hacía al parte del elevador con suerte encontraría ayuda.

El ruido de un motor detuvo su marcha, un elegante audi rojo freno lo suficiente para que ella notara la cara de quien lo manejaba. Mika no dudo ni un segundo, camino lo mas rápido que pudo hacía su ahora "salvador".

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shuichi detuvo el motor y sonrió complacido, no había pasado nada raro y ese hecho le dio la seguridad de llegar con bien a su trabajo, apunto estaba de abrir la puerta del coche cuando diviso a una mujer acercándose, su semblante no era muy bueno parecía enferma. Salió en aquel momento del auto y llego junto a ella con premura.

-Señora se encuentra bien?

-No –bufó ella resoplando para controlar el dolor aceptando el apoyo que el ofrecía –Mi bebe…

-En que puedo ayudarla?

-Lléveme a la clínica – pido agitada.

-¿Se siente mal? – antes de que al mujer contestara un liquido salpicó los pies de ambos- ¿Pero que?

-Acabo de romper fuente! - exclamó la castaña asombrada con al rapidez de los hechos.

-¿Que usted que?

-Voy a tener el bebe…Ahora!

-Kami! – dijo el amatista contemplando el semblante descompuesto de la mujer que ahora sujetaba sus brazos con fuerza.

Entonces Shuichi tomo le control de la situación, alzo en vilo a la mujer y la llevo hasta el auto donde la bajo para abrir la puerta de copiloto, la sentó, abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y literalmente brinco por arriba del capo del auto. Casi antes de cruzar una palabra ya estaban saliendo del estacionamiento, antes de que Shu pudiera hacer alguna pregunta más una exclamación de dolor le indico que debía apresurarse.

Usando todos sus sentidos para no cometer errores, fue hacía el único lugar que él conocía. La clínica donde Kaito-Nii-san se atendía.

A pesar del dolor que nublaba sus sentidos Mika intentó no gritar, no por nada era una Uesugi, aun así jadeo y respiro como le enseñaron, entre contracción y contracción observo a su salvador.

Era increíble… Todo era cierto, tan cierto como el echo que no la reconoció. Además este Shuichi no tenía nada que ver con el chico que literalmente arranco del estudio aquella vez cuando intento manipularlo para que dejar a en paz a Eiri.

No… no se parecían, este chico la había levantado y llevado al auto como si ella no pesara nada…

Lo más sorprendente era esa concentración que demostraba en ese preciso momento.

-Esta usted bien?- cuestionó el peli rosa sin dejar de ver el camino.

-Si..- contesto mientras jadeaba.

-No se preocupe pronto llegaremos – afirmó volteando un instante para sonreírle y darle confianza que sabía necesitaba.

-Gracias - murmuro la castaña.

En aquel instante tan trascendental de su vida, realmente comprendió, después de muchos años que era lo que había visto su Ototo en aquel chiquillo de semblante infantil. Bondad, Confianza… Shuichi era un ser que no dudo en ayudarla a pesar de no saber quien era.

Si, él era el chico ideal para su hermano, la verdad tenía miles de preguntas que quería hacer pero su hijo esta apresurando su llegada y nuevamente el dolor ocupo su mente.

No escucho cuando el auto se detuvo, ni sintió en que momento el chico de contextura tan delgada la volvió a levantar. Todo era tan surrealista y si no hubiera estado ahogada por el dolor tal vez hubiera dicho algo al respecto.

-UN MEDICO!- grito Shuichi con el aire que el quedaba, por suerte sus gritos fueron escuchados y al instante un enfermero acerco una silla de ruedas dónde coloco a la mujer.

-Tranquila cariño!- dijo una mujer mayor – Dime mami con cuánta frecuencia son las contracciones?

-Cada…cinco… creo- contesto Mika.- rompí fuente – anuncio.

-Okay tu tranquila querida - dijo al mujer y miro al joven que acompañaba a la parturienta – Sígueme!- ordeno, mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

A Shindou no le quedo otra que obedecer, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba la idea de dejar aquella pobre señora sola. Sospechaba que era la esposa de algún compañero de trabajo una razón más para no abandonarla a su suerte. Además, ella, a pesar de todo demostró tenerle confianza, por eso no pensaba dejarla.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se tenso al ver los carteles conforme avanzaban, Maternidad, Sala de parto, sala de pre parto. Aun así no dijo nada camino junto a la silla de ruedas tragándose los temores.

-Espere aquí- señalo la mujer de edad avanzada, el se limito a asentir.

-Aquí estaré – le dijo el amatista a la castaña – Animo todo saldrá bien- afirmó con una de esas sonrisas preciosas

-Gracias – susurró ella mientras que la enfermera empujaban la silla de ruedas al interior de la sala de partos.

No paso ni un minuto, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y aquella mujer salió del cuarto. Extendió las manos y le entrego un atuendo verde diciendo – cámbiese allí – señalo un cubículo – entre rápido ella esta lista para pujar.

-Pero…- intento explicar .

-Esa mujer necesita su apoyo – gruño la enfermera.

-No yo…

-Deje de balbucear y obedezca no hay tiempo para dudar hágase cargo de sus acciones señor – ladro al mujer mientra los empujaba al interior del cuartito – apresúrese.

El cantante no pudo reaccionar por un segundo, pero luego pensó en esa pobre señora sola, necesitada de apoyo en un momento tan importante… en su interior se agito una sensación tan familiar al verla…

Se cambio con rapidez y salio al pasillo, nuevamente las dudas lo dominaron pero antes de que se arrepintiera una mano lo empujo al interior del cuarto. –Vamos hombre no pasa nada – dijo la mujer a su espalda.

Se dio valor para dar dos pasos mas y diviso entonces a la castaña, ya sus piernas colocadas en unos estribos, en verdad agradecía el cubre boca que le tapaba su rostro, porque el calor había echo que se le pusieran rojas hasta las orejas.

Dio dos paso mas hasta quedar junto a la camilla, sin decir nada sujetó su mano ella lo observo un instante y sonrío para luego volver a su trabajo de respirar y apretar con más ímpetu la pobre extremidad que el daba como apoyo.

Podría decirse el que parto fue rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que según entendió todo el trabajo duro la señora lo había soportado sin ningún analgésico mientras era trasladada a la clínica.

Shuichi que se encontraba a su lado, como no quería ver nada solo se limito a mirar a un punto fijo en una pared mientras que aguantaba el dolor de su mano, prisionera, en un punto le solicitaron ayudara a sentar a la mujer y obedeció.

De repente un llanto detuvo cualquier pensamiento….

-Es una niña! – exclamó la partera – Los felicito!

El pequeño bulto manchado de sangre y fluidos de la placenta fue puesto sobre el pecho de de su madre quien sonreía emocionada, al poder ver por fin a su pequeño retoño. Cansada pero feliz le sonrío al hombre junto a ella, notando ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Shuichi tan solo toco la pequeña mano con uno de sus dedos y algo en su interior pareció revolverse, así que solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de allí, conforme avanzaba sus pasos eran más acelerados. Se deshizo del atuendo verde mientras avanzaba por suerte no se había quitado nada de su ropa arrojándola a un cesto de basura, necesitaba aire con suma urgencia, corrió con dirección a su auto mientras se colocaba su gorro y gafas que habían quedado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Señor espere!- escucho que lo llamaban no quería voltear pero su buena educación lo obligo a detener su escape.

-Señora es que yo…- comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpido.

-Si ya me explico la señora – la mujer hizo una reverencia- Sumimasen!

-Esta bien no se preocupe.

-Debo decir que usted fue muy valiente, tal vez mas que ningún padre que allá visto- elogio ella.

-Jejeje- rió apenado mientras rascaba su nuca -Arigato.

-Por cierto la señora quiere verlo- anuncio de repente.

-Ahora?

-No, cuando la trasladen a su cuarto – corrigió la enfermera.

-Ok iré por mis cosas y regreso – explicó.

-Le informare…

Ya mas tranquilo camino hacía su auto, que si mal no recordaba estaba mal estacionado, dio gracias al cielo que no lo habían multado ni había habido ninguna urgencia.

Se ajusto el gorro y las gafas cuando salio a la calle, pusó el auto en marcha y lo estacionó en el primer lugar libre que encontró. Una vez apagara nuevamente el motor decidió revisar su celular.

Con cuidado busco la mochila que se encontraba abandonada en el asiento trasero, de uno de los bolsillos extrajo el pequeño aparato, para su sorpresa no hubo ni una llamada perdida o mensaje chequeo la hora era cerca de las once el sol casi estaba en lo mas alto.

-"Que extraño" – Pensó el amatista - "Eiri seguramente aun esta durmiendo" – la idea le hizo sonreír – "o enfadado por dejarlo"- era una posibilidad que no debía descartar - Bueno iré a ver que mas necesita la señora y si no hay novedades hasta ese momento lo llamare yo.

Sonriendo saco su mochila y tomo el bolso olvidado de la señora, que se encontraba tirado en el piso de su auto, detallo entonces lo manchado de la tapicería… Suspirando se dijo que debía llevarlo al lavadero lo antes posible. De lo que el no se percato es del celular que vibraba insistentemente bajo el asiento de copiloto…

Volvió a entrar a la clínica se dirigió hacia el área de maternidad. Al estar allí volvió a encontrarse con la avergonzada partera, que insistió en disculparse de forma insistencia. Siendo una persona tan ajena al rencor, se limito a sonreírle y volver a aceptar sus disculpas.

Pregunto entonces si no seria molestia que le entregar ale bolso a la señora, pero la mujer le sugirió que lo hiciera el mismo, Shuichi asintió y fue guiado a un área más tranquila, entro al cuarto privado de sobria elegancia.

La mujer de cabello castaño dormía, tomo asiento sin hacer ruido y espero a que la mujer despertara. El sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana calentó su cuerpo, cerró los ojos por un instante.

Había sido una noche larga y agradecía al todo poderoso que su mente se comportara correctamente ante tal situación. No quería pensar que habría ocurrido si a él le hubiera dado uno de esos episodios.

Su día de trabajo estaba arruinado, pero no había sido una perdida de tiempo, ya que había ayudado a esta persona y eso de alguna forma le daba un aliciente aunque….

La imagen de un rubio armado invadió su mente haciéndolo estremecer –K-san me matara – susurró, victima de ese pánico que le provocaba aquel sujeto de risa maniática, se llevó una mano hacia la frente intentando no pensar en las torturas a las que lo sometería. Ya había sido testigo de lo violento que podía ser.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso Shuichi – escucho que decía la mujer desde su lecho.

-Disculpe la desperté?.

-No realmente…

-¿Como se siente?

-Como si hubiera pasado por un parto recientemente – respondió Mika muy al estilo Uesugi innato en ella, al ver la cara de su cuñado exhalo una disculpa - Gomen nasai…

-No se disculpe usted más que nadie esta en todo su derecho de quejarse todo lo que quiera – replico el peli rosa mientras se le iluminaba con una mueca sincera.

-Realmente eres un buen chico Shuichi - dijo ella mientras devolvía el gesto.

En ese preciso momento el joven cantante fue conciente que no era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, algo confuso dijo- Usted me conoce?

-Por supuesto…- Mika se mordió la lengua para no agregar algo que sabía no seria bueno para el muchacho.

-Ya veo… disculpe que no la recuerde – comenzó a decir pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

-Estoy al tanto de tus problemas de salud…

-A si?- cuestiono asombrado.

-Si, mi esposo realmente se ha preocupado mucho por ti – confirmo obviando el punto clave de todo, su hermano Eiri por supuesto.

-Valla… - suspiro el cantante- y como se llama su esposo?

-Seguchi Touma…- respondió ella.

-Me resulta familiar…- murmuro el amatista mientras que un mareo llegaba de repente – Disculpe…- susurró – no creo que pueda…

-No te esfuerces – pidió ella - se que no debes hacerlo.

-Es increíble!... ¿como sabe esas cosas de mi?

-Bueno es el beneficio de ser la esposa de tu jefe- contesto la señora Seguchi con una mueca divertida en la cara.

-WOW! – exclamó le peli rosa ante aquella información.

La puerta se abrió y la amena charla fue interrumpida al hacer acto de presencia de la cuna donde se podía observar a un pequeño bulto rosa bien arropado.

-Aquí esta la princesita – anuncio la enfermera, extrajo al pequeño cuerpo que protesto ante el movimiento. Con una sonrisa la mujer mayor la coloco en brazos de su madre.

La escena provocó un sabor agridulce en el cantante, testigo silencioso de aquel maravilloso momento. Sin saber la razón a ciencia cierta del porque su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse involuntariamente.

-Se encuentra bien?- cuestiono la atenta enfermera mientras se acercaba.

-No se… - balbuceo Shindou mientras observaba sus temblorosa manos.

-Tal vez sea una reacción producto de todo el estrés de el momento – expuso la mujer mayor mientras tomaba el pulso del joven - tu pulso esta muy irregular…

-Shuichi!- llamo la castaña bastante preocupada por el estado de su cuñado- Se encuentra bien?

-Tranquila mamá lo llevare a la guardia…- sugirió

-No podría quedarse aquí?- cuestiono Mika pensando que de ese modo poder controlar sus propia ansiedad.

-Pero…- la practicante observo a su alterada paciente y evaluó las posibilidades – Esta bien – dijo mientras ayudaba a Shuichi a recostarse en el amplio sillón – descansa un poco volveré en un momento.

-Gracias…- dijo la señora Seguchi, pensando que de esa forma podría cuidar un poco de ese muchacho.

-No hay problema… No dejes que se duerma – pidió la mujer de verde antes de salir del cuarto.

-Shuichi!- llamo la castaña bastante preocupada con el silencio del híper activo chico.

-Disculpe la preocupación que le causo Seguchi-san – expresó Shu con voz apagada.

-De que estas hablando?... Si tu nos ayudaste a ella y a mi, lo menos que puedo hacer es preocuparme por tu salud…- protesto ella.

-Aun no le puso nombre?… - cuestionó el peli rosa desde su lugar.

-He?

-A la pequeña… aun no le puso nombre verdad?

-Bueno… había pensado solo nombres para varón – confeso ella.

- Asumi…- murmuró Shindou con voz cada vez más adormilada.

-Disculpa? – en verdad la joven mamá se estaba asustando al no comprender que estaba pasando por al mente de su pequeño cuñado -¿Qué dijiste Shuichi?

-Me gusta el nombre Asumi…- repitió – significa algo así como "_mira el mañana_"… creo… - balbuceó más y mas aletargado – ella es como el futuro… nee?

-Tienes toda la razón….- admitió maravillada- Asumi... me gusta…- dijo mientras observaba a su pequeño retoño dormida ajena a todo a su alrededor.

-…..

-Shuichi no te duermas – pidió

-… Sigo aquí Seguchi-san – contesto.

-Mika…

-He?

-Me llamo Mika..

-Me gusta su nombre Mika-san…

-Gracias…- había llegado el momento de preguntar donde estaba su hermano o al menos intentar entender que hacia Shu sin la compañía de su Ototo – y dime…- comenzó a preguntar pero la puerta fue abierta interrumpiéndola.

-Vamos a ver como sigues…- dijo la asistente.

-Estoy bien - replico con calma el paciente mientras se dejaba tomar la presión – Todo esto debe ser porque no dormí casi nada anoche…

-Eso lo evaluare yo… - comentó la enfermera..

-Hai…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

En el Penthouse del gran Imperios…

La figura de un hombre emergió debajo de unas sabanas azule, se estiro cual felino satisfecho solo para volver a voltearse boca bajo y seguir en su letargo. Dormito un poco más, disfrutando de la paz y el silencio…

A su mente llegaron recuerdos placenteros de la noche que había pasado e instintivamente busco el calor de su koibito. Frunció el seño al notar lo frió de la cama, se sentó de inmediato olvidándose del sueño por completo.

Salio de la cama, sin importarle que estaba en su traje de Adán, reviso el baño, nada, fue hacía la cocina, quedando se parado en el medio de la sala sin importarle un comino el estar sin nada de ropa. Gruñendo volvió al cuarto…  
-Mas te vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando – bufó, buscó su ropa y al encontró en una silla bien acomodada – imposible si yo…- instintivamente reviso los bolsillos de su camisa y allí estaba un papel doblado prolijamente. Lo abrió y leyó.

_Mí estimado Eiri: _

_Buenos días! _

_No te enojes conmigo por ser responsable! Sabes que necesito presentarme en el trabajo, así que me voy primero. _

_Además quiero ver a Kaito y Ryoma Nii-san que seguramente están preocupados por mi bienestar. _

_Eiri… quiero confesarte algo…Anoche me sentí realmente feliz de compartir esos momentos contigo, de poder estar así contigo… es que eres realmente muy apasionado. ¿Te supiste colorado por lo que dije? Yo si lo hice al recordarlo…_

_Bueno me tengo que ir, y si te preguntas porque no te desperté es sencilla la respuesta, al parecer necesitabas un buen descanso ¿Es idea mía o gane el reto de resistencia? _

_Por cierto me debes un deseo…_

Una masculina carcajada inundo la habitación – condenado baka ya me cobrare esta ofensa – afirmo mientras sonreía, volvió a prestar atención al papel.

_Oye Eiri, en serio, me gustas mucho y no tenía nada de ganas de apartarme de ti, es extraña esta necesidad que ciento __¿verdad? Pero como ya dije la responsabilidad me obliga. _

_Te llamare apenas me desocupe, nos estamos viendo esta tarde ¿vale?_

_Con cariño_

_Shuichi_

_Pd: Por cierto si fue divertido nadar contigo…_

-Baka…- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie de un salto - ¿Quién te dijo que yo esperaría a la tarde? – cuestionó mientras se metía a la ducha.

Inevitablemente vino a el los momentos compartidos en aquella habitación, la necesidad volvió a con intensidad, las ansias de ver a su niño se acrecentaron conforme recordaba.

Al salir de la ducha se seco y vistió con rapidez. Ya estaba listo para ir a castigar a ese niño imprudente por no haber cumplido con su trabajo de despertar a su lado. ¿Cómo había podido dejarlo así, y hacer que despertara solo y sin su calor?

Salio del dormitorio, reviso con la mirada el sitio a ver si no se olvidaba nada, fue hasta el DVD y extrajo de este su confesión.

Ya con el DVD en la mano evaluando lo sucedido en aquel instante, en verdad había dudado… creyó que todo su esfuerzo terminaría en el cesto de la basura, de solo recordar la sensación de vació al no recibir la respuesta que anhelaba escuchar… podía volver a sentir aquella opresión en su pecho.

Debía confesar que hasta tuvo ganas de llorar, pero acorde a su carácter se guardo todo y actúo lo mejor que pudo.

Por suerte Shuichi en verdad aprecio su esfuerzos, todo valió la pena cuando acepto sus sentimientos. Su baka lo amaba… se lo había dicho, aunque debía ser conciente que aquellas palabras fueron dichas cuando su koi estaba casi dormido, aun así escucharlas había avivado su alma de una manera increíble.

Suspirando para disipar la agitación emocional que lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba a su pequeño, se encamino hacía la salida, pasando inexorablemente por la piscina, una mueca sexy se dibujo en al comisura de su boca masculina mientras avanzaba. Cruzo el umbral dando la última mirada, teniendo en mente en volver muy pronto a ese lugar en compañía de su baka por supuesto.

El recuerdo de la dichosa apuesta volvió a él en el instante en que las puertas automáticas se cerraron.

Luego de "ducharse" decidieron comer algo, a pesar de que el rubio insistió en ser el quien atendiera las necesidades de su Koi ya que este no había podido salir por su propio pie del baño, aun así Shuichi se opuso y suplicó poder ayudarlo en algo, al final de cuentas lo tubo que cargar hasta la cocina y allí le dio la tarea de preparar unos emparedados mientras que él, Eiri, exprimía unas naranjas para su pelusa rosa.

Degustaron aquel simple entremés, mientras Yuki bebía una cerveza, de su marca favorita, la mirada felina se deleitaba con la visión ante él. Hacía tanto que no veía aquel rostro infantil saboreando con placer de aquella comida simple, de repente su niño dio un bocado muy grande llenándose la boca y masticando con sumo deleite, haciendo que el aderezo del emparedado escapara por la comisura de sus labios provocando sin querer un gran deseo en el interior de su compañero.

El rubio no lo dudo, se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la boca y limpio la zona con la punta de su lengua, provocando un extraño sonido que emergió de la garganta del chibi, tras cumplir con al tarea se retiro lo suficiente para contemplarlo.

Verlo así agitado y con esos labios entre abierto fue demasiado para él necesitaba devorarlo, se acerco y mordió el labio inferir con la necesidad apenas contenida. Shuichi abrió la boca aceptando profundizar el beso, en tan solo un segundo aquella caricia simple se volvió desesperada, las manos de ambos hasta ahora inmóviles se unieron al ritual, brindando un aliciente más para agrandar aquella implacable necesidad. Pero el aire comenzó a escasear y tuvieron que separarse lo justo y necesario, pero solo fue un instante hasta que le mayor decidió que no podía estar mas separado de aquella piel.

-Eiri…- llamo con voz ahogada.

-Mmm..- respondió el mencionado que se encontraba muy entretenido marcando y lamiendo el cuello de su koi.

-Podemos…nadar…Ahora…?- cuestionó

-He?- dijo algo sacado de onda ante aquella propuesta.

-Nadarías conmigo? – pregunto con esa carita infantil, aun sonrojado por los embates de la pasión.

-Ahora?

-Onegai…- suplico.

-Ya no te importa no tener el traje de baño?

-Bueno… si me da pena – confeso con las mejillas tomaron un calor candido – pero si es contigo… no me importa – bajo la cara más apenado que antes.

-"Baka…"- pensó Yuki y casi lo dice pero se limito a besarlo mientras descubría parte de su cuerpo- Pues…- dijo sobre esos labios inflamados – a mi me gustaría hacer otras cosas…

-Eiri.. – suspiro casi olvidándose su primera intención, al sentirse mimado por aquellas boca quemando su piel con cada suspiro – realmente eres un pervertido – concluyó, recuperando algo de su cordura intentando separarse para poder pensar bien.

Pero lo único que consiguió es que lo apresaran más y una risita apenas contenida escapara de esos labios masculinos sobre su piel, la reacción de su cuerpo fue un estremecimiento involuntario.

-Que es tan gracioso?- cuestiono Shindou algo enfadado con la falta de palabras de su koibito hizo un poco de presión con ambas manos sobre ese robusto pecho logrando separarse para mirarlo.

-Quien crees que provoca eso en mi?- anunció Eiri sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Eh?... Acaso soy yo? – cuestiono incrédulo.

Sin decir nada mas, Yuki, tomo la mano de aquel muchacho al que amaba a un sonreía sin poder evitarlo, su inocencia seguía intacta.

-Anda vamos – dijo.

-A donde?

-A la piscina…- contesto el blondo con simpleza - ¿Acaso no era lo que querías? – jalo un poco para que se pusiera de pie intentado que su rostro no quedara tan a la vista, dado que se había sonrojado como un adolescente, pero un pequeño quejido a su espalda lo hizo voltearse - Porque no me dices que no puedes caminar?- gruño volviendo sobre sus pasos para levantarlo en vilo.

-Jijiji…- rió ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su rubio amante - en verdad cuando quieres eres muy dulce – comento con los labios pegados a su piel.

-Cállate o te soltare – advirtió el rubio bastante abochornado con las palabras de elogio, aun así no pudo evitar apretar aquel cuerpo contra su pecho.

-Me dejarías caer?- cuestiono cerca del oído.

-No…

-Lo sabía…- beso la piel del cuello con suma delicadeza – eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…- no dijo nada mas.

Eiri se detuvo junto a la piscina pero no bajo a su niño solo se limito a esperar la continuación de aquella declaración pero no llegaba- Y que es lo que mas te gusta de mi? – tuvo que preguntar preso de la curiosidad.

-Que nunca me dejaras caer… que eres confiable…

-Tu crees?- cuestiono bajándolo con delicadeza – antes no era así…

-No recuerdo el antes – interrumpió el amatista – Lo que se es que me gustas como eres ahora - rozó apenas con un pequeño beso y se separo mientras reía al ver el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

El primero en meterse fue Shuichi, quien nado hasta la punta más alejada, demostrando lo bien que había aprendido de sus protectores, la llegare contra el muro de vidrio. Observo entonces la vista nocturna, se quedo fascinado por un momento olvidando el pudor se puso de pie para poder distinguir mejor la vista.

-Mira Eiri - emitió con asombro pegado a aquella pared de cristal – Ven! la vista es increíble!

-Si tienes razón es increíble – secundo el blondo – la estoy apreciando desde aquí - continuo – y es simple mente Hermosa…

-¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto el cantante volteándose, solo para quedar atrapado en el fuego de esos dos soles que calcinaban cualquier pensamiento coherente.

El rubio se encontraba con ambos brazos apoyado en al pequeña paresilla que separaba la piscina del jacuzzi y el mentón sobre ellos dedicándole una mueca muy traviesa.

-Muy lindo paisaje – repitió con una voz cargada de sensualidad.

El amatista interpreto hacía adonde y que miraba su amante, es que como él se encontraba parado y de espaldas… no había que ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería.

-Eiri!- exclamó mientras sumergía su cuerpo hasta casi las orejas – eso no es justo – se quejo cuando saco su boca para respirar mostrando un pequeño mohín infantil.

-Porque? –cuestiono divertido al ver que aquellas actitudes de antaño habían emergido.

-Yo estoy aquí a la vista y tu estas cubierto por esa pared…- señalo.

-Eso tiene solución – afirmó el mayor poniéndose de pie dejando expuesta toda su humanidad.

-Pervertido!- exclamó Shu mientras un día su rostro en le agua, de paso observando el exterior ya que el en ese momento estaba en al parte externa del edificio. De improvisto sintió que su cuerpo era elevado en el aire – ¿pero que estas haciendo?

-Impidiendo que te ahogues – comento con diversión en al mirada intentando que el cuerpo de su inquieto koi no se le resbalara de los brazos – que pasa Shuichi no te gusto lo que viste?

-Se supone que… que nadaríamos – argumento con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

-Tu dijiste eso yo no…- puntualizo el rubio mientras cargaba a su baka hasta el jacuzzi donde se sumergió sentando a su koi sobre sus piernas.

-Pero…

-Se que te gusta lo que vez - comento el rubio con arrogancia – o tal vez… estas cansado de todo el "ejercicio" y no quieres seguir jugando- pincho con deliberación.

-¿Cansado yo? - El peli rosa hizo una mueca muy pueril.

Al observar aquella manera de actuar, Eiri, creyó que su baka había caído en su pequeña trampita – Claro que hablo de ti - contesto en un tono serio.

-No me provoques Eiri- advirtió el amatista removiéndose sobre las piernas provocando roses involuntarios entre su trasero y las partes intimas de su amante.

-Acaso piensas que perderé yo?

-Ja… - el peli rosa miro hacía otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Apostemos algo ¿si quieres?

-Y que seria lo que apostamos?

-Un deseo..

-… - Shuichi guardo silencio intentando comprender a lo que se exponía.

-Anda no seas aburrido el que pierda o como quien dice tiene menos resistencia tendrá que cumplir un deseo al ganador- explico.

-Lo que yo quiera?

-Exacto

-No me estas engañando verdad?

-Soy hombre de palabra – dijo serio.

-Esta bien acepto - dijo Shuichi sonriéndole.

–Estrechamos nuestras manos - pidió el rubio extendiendo la mano.

-No - respondió el amatista enredando los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio - mejor sellémoslo con un beso- y sin mas le robo el aliento…

Era obvio para el rubio que su pequeño amante los estaba provocando y el no pretendía perder aquella batalla de pasiones.

Las manos acariciaron la espalda de su pequeño, mientras que su boca ahora libre besaba y mordía, arrancando gemidos de aquellos dulces labios.

No hubo mas palabras solo acciones, mientras que los deseos aumentaba. Aquel toque fue el inicio de una disputa, un duelo a ver quien daba mas placer con cada rose, un nuevo beso y ahora sus lenguas se debatían por el domino, mientras que las manos irremediablemente estimulaban mas y mas.

Bajo la burbujeante agua del jacuzzi el contacto era excitante y ambos miembros se alzaban airoso, demostrando así esa necesidad que los agobiaba. Fue la mano trigueña la mas osada que acarició con la punta de sus dedos aquel firme abdomen para luego continuar su exploración hasta deteniéndose un instante en la cresta ilíaca (*1), provocando un gruñido de protesta por parte del mayor y una sonrisa en el menor, para luego seguir camino hacía la ingle disipándose en aquella mata de cabello rubio hasta llegar aquel músculo palpitante y deseoso de atención.

En ese preciso instante el mayor había tocado con magistral habilidad un punto sensible en el interior de su pequeño incitando aun más si eso era posible. Con un movimiento casi sincronizado Shuichi fue elevado y sentado sobre aquel pedazo de carne insaciable, sumergiéndose en aquel territorio prohibido.

El gemido de ambos fue ahogado por un beso hambriento, seguido de un baile más antiguo que el mismo tiempo. El beso fue roto, pero sus cuerpos seguían unidos enfrascados en tan desenfrenada danza.

El cuerpo del menor subía y bajaba auto penetrándose ayudado por las pálidas manos firmemente sujetas aquella estrecha cadera. Los dos estaban perdidos en la lujuria dejándose llevar a lugares insospechados de sensaciones abrasadoras.

Pronunciados sus nombres de forma entrecortada, aferrados el uno del otro llegaron a ese lugar al que solo los amantes verdaderos tienen acceso. Los cuerpos se tensaron para luego explotar liberando sus esencias.

Aun con la respiración agitada por el acto, se besaron dulcemente, al separarse sus frentes quedaron juntas, los ojos amatistas se abrieron para contemplar aquel hombre que podía hacerle olvidar sus inhibiciones.

-Eiri…- dijo contemplándolo para luego abrazarlo con fuerza ocultando su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Shu?

-Nada…- dijo sin soltarlo.

-No es cierto…- lo separo un poco para verle la cara – dime…

-Bueno yo…- lo miro perdiéndose un instante en esos dorados ojos tuvo que bajar la mirada para poder decir - Daisuki(2*)…

-Yo también te quiero – confeso el escritor cada vez más emocionado.

-jejejeje…- rió apenado mientras volvían a abrazarse.

-Nee Shu…

-Dime…

-Sabes que esto recién comienza…

Una fría brisa que se coló bajo su abrigo lo hizo volver a la realidad, ajusto un poco más su largo sobretodo de color negro. El calor del recuerdo había hecho que su cuerpo ardiera y el clima helado se acentuara más. En otro momento no se hubiera tomado al molestia de cubrir su cuerpo siendo el un hombre controlado, pero en este momento en particular agradecía que su cuerpo estaba a resguardo dado que el recuerdo había echo demasiada evidente su excitación.

-Joder Shuichi!- exclamo mientras suspiraba, una nube de vapor se alejo de su boca – porque te fuiste - se quejo mientras acomodaba un poco mas su "amiguito" de manera disimulada para poder caminar en paz.

Intentó controlar la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo victima de aquel recuerdo tan vivido. Volvió a suspirar frustrado, pensando que podría estar en una cama junto a su baka y no estar en esta vergonzosa situación.

Ya había dejado atrás el calor de aquel Penthouse, a unos cuantos metros su elegante mercedes lo esperaba, desconecto la alarma y se introdujo en el.

Ya a resguardo de la vista de los curiosos el rubio evaluó como castigaría a esa esquiva pelusa rosa, necesitaba sorprenderlo… y raptarlo para cobrar venganza por su afrenta… estaba en plena estrategia cuando su celular sonó insistente.

Pensando que era su niño, rebusco presuroso el bendito aparato, pero al ver quien era el que lo llamaba, lo hizo gruñir fastidiado.

-Hola…

-Eiri-san que bueno que contestaste – el escritor frunció el seño al escuchar el tono alterado de su cuñado, sabía que nada perturbaba a Touma Seguchi.

-Que sucedió? – cuestiono yendo directo al punto.

-Es… Mika

-Que le paso a mi Hermana?

-Desapareció…

-Nani?...

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

POR KAMI ESTA LISTO EL CAP 34! *W*….

Bien mis queridísimas lectoras espero que les allá gustado este capitulo, que como verán tuve que cortarlo en dos, lo se no es justo pero deben tener en cuenta que ya de por si el cap es largo y hacerlo casi el doble seria demasiado para cualquiera, no quiero aburrirlas, así que disfruten y tengan paciencia ya tengo casi la segunda parte. Sinceramente espero subirla pronto.

Por lo pronto espero su opinión y comentarios de que les pareció este nuevo cap?. Mi Shu es el mejor verdad? Que tal les Yuki ? Vieron que no fui mala tampoco hoy? (no te confies rubio XD) Shu no fue valiente al acompañar a Mika? Siempre soñé ver así a mi Shu-chan *w*

Lamento por esos Lemon que no me salen como quisiera (por más que lo intento no me salen como a My darling T.T) Hablando de mi princesa Chilena quiero dedicarle este cap porque sin ella y su apoyo incondicional ya hubiera dejado de escribir hace rato – GRACIAS HIME-SAMA!

También un saludo especial a todas aquellas que se toman su tiempo de leer y mandar sus opiniones, porque ustedes son mi aire y mi aliciente para continuar y hacerme ver que no estoy sola en este mundo de fantasía. Gracias mis peques!

Contestando a las chicas:

**Serena**: Graicas pro tus palabras en verdad aprecio el apoyo..^^

**Isis**: muchas graica spro tomarte el tiempo de dejarme Review

**YukI**: que bueno que ya estas de regreso en verdad te extrañe!

**Kenia**: no me regañes se que soy mala pero no mando sobre las musas, seguire intentando actualziar, pero no me gusta nada de lo que hago con respecto a complot mis musas tenistas no quieren volver T.T graicas al menos por tomarte le timepo de regañarme.

**Vocabulario XD**:

(1*) **cresta ilíaca**: por si no saben es ese huesito en la cadera – ese que sobresale en todos los cuerpos bien formados XD

(2*)**Daisuk**i: significa Me gustas mucho! – aclaro esto porque Shu aun no le a dicho que ama a Yuki, bueno solo medio dormido. n/./n

Bien… sin nada mas que decir esperemos que los vientos de cambio sean benévolos para nuestra pareja de oro, mil besos para ustedes.

Hasta luego.

Lady Sesshoumaru (se despide)


	35. Chapter 35

Que les digo? AQUÍ ESTOY PEQUEÑAS! SI, SI NO MUY ATRASADA NEE?

Quiero agradecer a todas por el apoyo que le dieron a la causa en verdad hace muy bien el saber que están allí, por eso me esforcé mucho – a pesar que estuve enfermita una semana- pero no se alteren ya estoy mucho, mucho mejor así que cálmense aun hay Angie para rato XD. Gracias a cada una de mis peques lindas por dejar su opinión.

(Y hablando de eso saludos a:

.**Isis**: Gracias por leer, oye ya le di tu mensaje a Naru-kawai, dijo que gracias...( el Teme solo gruño…XD) **Serena:** Gracias por apoyar la causa! Espero que te guste el nuevo cap. **Kenia:** no me regañaste? Pensé que si igual sigo buscando a mis musas tenistas, por lo pronto aquí el nuevo cap espero sea de tu agrado. **Yuki Mizuki**: que te digo? Debes seguir leyendo no adelantare anda XD espero te guste el nuevo cap y dejes tu opinión, gracias por estar allí siempre. **Jennita**: me alegra verte por aquí yo pensé que te habías aburrido de esperar XD, bueno creo que cada tanto Yuki como Shu tiene cosas en su interior que deben explotar y así madurar en esta relación, espero te guste el nuevo cap.)

Bueno sin más rodeos espero que disfruten mucho de este nuevo cap. Nos vemos abajo para el saludo final

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

Capitulo anterior

_Ya a resguardo de la vista de los curiosos el rubio evaluó como castigaría a esa esquiva pelusa rosa, necesitaba sorprenderlo… y raptarlo para cobrar venganza por su afrenta… estaba en plena estrategia cuando su celular sonó insistente._

_Pensando que era su niño, rebusco presuroso el bendito aparato, pero al ver quien era el que lo llamaba, lo hizo gruñir fastidiado. _

_-Hola…_

_-Eiri-san que bueno que contestaste – el escritor frunció el seño al escuchar el tono alterado de su cuñado, sabía que nada alteraba a Touma. _

**Capitulo 35** **(Recuerdos placenteros/ la llegada de Asumi/Familia?) parte 2**

_-Que sucedió? – cuestiono yendo directo al punto. _

_-Es… Mika_

_-Que le paso a mi Hermana? _

_-Desapareció_

-Nani? –Seguchi intento explicarle pero Yuki lo corto – Estaré en NG en diez minutos – confirmo y cerró el celular.

Puso el auto en marcha y salio cual rayo hacía la disquera, pensando en que mierda había pasado con su hermana? Acaso habían discutido Seguchi y ella? Quizás le dio uno de esos brotes hormonales donde las mujeres se ponían neuróticas, en sus largas investigaciones sobre aquello, por algún asunto de trabajo, leyó aquella información…

Un estupido semáforo detuvo su carrera, solo le faltaban uno par de kilómetros y ya estaría en NG.

No podía imaginar cual era le motivo de aquella desaparición, mucho menos que estaría haciendo Mika en ese preciso momento. Tal vez se estaba preocupando de mas, ¿Qué tal si Ella estaba comiendo algún pastel o helado por ahí?

Igual mente el tono que usaba Touma era demasiado preocupante. Inevitablemente piso el acelerador, es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la intranquilidad ya se había escurrido por todo su sistema nervioso, aunque como siempre todos esos sentimientos estaban bien ocultos tras sus lentes oscuros.

Estaciono el auto en el lugar reservado para él, siempre que visitaba a la empresa, mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor llego a sus oídos el ruido de una potente moto irrumpiendo en lugar. Yuki siguió su camino, subió al ascensor y presiono el botón que lo llevaría a las oficinas principales, necesitaba llegar allí lo más rápido posible.

Justo en el instante en que las puertas se cerraran dos manos se introdujeron en la rendija e interrumpieron el servició. Eiri, estaba apunto de profesar uno de sus famosos insultos, pero al abrirse las puertas vio a su hermano menor y a su amante, que respiraban agitadamente. Sin decir nada se metieron en el cubículo, pero pasado unos segundos Ryuichi hablo.

-Etto… Yuki-chan – la mirada dorada se poso en él - ¿Dónde esta Shu-chan?

-vino al trabajo – respondió con cortesía y calma que no sentía. A pesar de los años y que ahora sabia que no pasaba anda saber que alguna vez aquel sujeto estuvo interesado en Shuichi lo ponía tenso.

-Ho!- exclamo el oji azul.

-Yo pensé Nii-san que no lo dejarías salir de ese cuarto hasta mañana – comento picadamente el monje.

-Tu como sabes? – gruño el rubio a la defensiva, como siempre.

-Yuki-chan recuerda que Tat-chan hizo la compaginación de video y lo llevo a donde tu se lo pediste – intervino el cantante.

-Mmmm..- magullo mientras soltaba el cuello de la camisa de su Ototo.

-Hermano…

-Que?

-¿Sabes que esta pasando con Mika one-cha?

-No

-La verdad nos asustamos mucho con al llamada de Touma, se notaba bien alterado y eso de por si es muy raro- puntualizó el monje.

-Es extraño cuando hable con ella se escucho tranquila y contenta – comento el oji azul.

-Cuando fue eso? – cuestiono le rubio con seriedad.

-Ayer…- afirmo Sakuma con el mismo semblante.

-Yo intenté llamarla a su celular pero no contesta- comento el menor de los Uesugi.

Los tres guardaron silencio, esta desaparición era incomprensible para todos. Llegaron al piso indicado, apenas dieron un paso fuera del cubículo y se percataron de la tensión que dominaba a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí. Sin pedir permiso se adentraron el la oficina de Seguchi.

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAN QUE HACER- ladro el rubio golpeando su escritorio- NECESITO SABER DONDE CARAJO ESTA MI MUJER AHORA! – Exigió el oji verde olvidando toda palabra de cortesía – ESPERO RESULTADOS O CONOCERAN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ- espeto para luego colgar el teléfono. Con un aire desolado volvió a tomar asiento.

-Dime que paso?- dijo el escritor.

-Eiri-san! – exclamó el empresario sobresaltado, mientras que enfocaba toda su atención a los recién llegados.

-Que pasa con Mika cuñado? – intervino el moreno.

-No se – confeso – la estuve esperando pero no llego – con cierto aire de desesperación llevo ambas manos a su cabeza.

-Cálmate Touma-chan y explícanos - pidió el oji azul, que llego hasta el y puso una mano en su hombro, en sincera señal de apoyo hacía su querido amigo.

Seguchi agradeció el gesto del cantante, inhalo profundo y se calmo un poco, para poder contarle lo que el sabía. Desde el arreglo para ir al obstetra a la ultimas palabras que había cruzado con ella hacia ya varias horas.

-Se suponía que nos veríamos en el estacionamiento para irnos juntos – concluyó

-Pero que paso cuando llegaste? – quiso saber el moreno.

-No llegue a la hora que le dije pero…solo me tarde unos minutos…- murmuro Seguchi en un todo ausente. – llame y llame a su celular no hubo caso, aunque intente ubicarla desde entonces, no conseguí absolutamente nada…

-Touma-chan llamaste a tu casa? – cuestiono Ryuichi

-Si fue lo primero que hice – afirmo de inmediato, todos estaban expectantes así que continuo - se comunicaron con el taxista que la trasporto.

-Y?

-El dijo que la había dejado en el estacionamiento de la disquera.- dijo en un tono cansino.

-Esto es extraño…- murmuro Sakuma.

-No entiendo que paso con ella? – insistió en decir el oji verde.

-Es fácil se aburrió y se fue a la consulta sola – afirmó Eiri, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

-Yo llame a la clínica… nunca se presento – colocó su rostro en las sus manos que estaban apretadas en un puño - me comunique con al policía – comunico – pero ellos dicen que no pueden hacer nada antes de cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Una mierda – gruño el escritor- Y te vas a quedar esperando?- se dio media vuelta al ver la reacción de su cuñado.

-A donde vas Eiri espera- llamo Tatsuha.

-Voy a buscar a mi hermana tu espera aquí si quieres.

-Acaso piensas que me quedare esperando? – murmuro Touma desde su lugar, el tono de voz llamo particularmente la atención de todos.

-Yo no veo que te estés moviendo – aseguro el escritor.

-Tu no sabes NADA!- espeto el oji esmeralda, haciendo saltar al pobre Ryuichi que conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para saber cuando dar un paso atrás – He estado llamando a cada MALDITA GUARDIA DE CADA HOSPITAL – vociferó cada vez mas alto - ACASO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO? – Cuestionó con frustración - ES MI MUJER Y MI HIJO MALDITA SEA!

-Touma-chan – llamo el oji azul, como acto reflejo el rubio tecladista volvió a tomar asiento.

-Pues ni pienses que me quedare aquí de brazos cruzados – anuncio Yuki en un tono neutro.

-De acuerdo hermano yo también iré a buscar – secundo Tatsuha – Honey quédate con Touma.

-Hai – respondió el cantante.

Ambos se encaminaban a la puerta cuando el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su marcha, los dos giraron expectantes. Seguchi luego de escuchar unos momentos en silencio e hizo un par de preguntas casi como ablando con monosílabos.

-Comprendo – afirmo antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Y bien? – apresuro el monje.

-El personal a cargo de K-san acaba de informarme que una persona asegura a ver visto a Mika dentro de un Audi rojo – anunció con seriedad.

Las palabras que más resaltaban en aquella oración eran el nombre de su hermana y el detalle de aquel auto, el sistema nervioso de Yuki se disparo a zona roja. Porque él solo conocía a una persona que tenía un vehiculo de esa características, aun no había terminado de asimilar la información cuando los compañeros de su baka hicieron acto de presencia.

-Touma-san ya te informaron? - Cuestiono el americano. Antes que alguien dijera algo más se escucho la voz de el guitarrista que acababa de entrar corto la respuesta del presidente.

-Que hace usted aquí? – miro a todos lados -¿donde esta Shuichi?

Los dorados ojos inevitablemente se abrieron con asombro ante aquella pregunta, es que no podía creer que sus temores comenzaron a tomar forma con tanta rapidez. Así pues tuvo que preguntar aunque fuera estupido.

-No esta con ustedes?

-QUE?- exclamaron todos

-Él dijo que venía para acá – anuncio más para si que para los demás.

-Acaso es idiota?- cuestiono el peli rojo preso de la ira y frustración ya que ese tipo no tenía cura para su idiotez – se suponía que estaría con usted TODO este día – remarco Nakano.

-Pero si ese baka me aseguro que vendría para aquí….

Después de aquella frase la histeria se apodero de todo el grupo, Sakano se sintió mal tuvo que ser asistido por su pequeño koibito, Hiroshi desahogaba su abatido y preocupado corazón insultando a ese insensible y estupido escritor, que no cuidaba nada bien a su amigo.

K por su parte intentaba mantener algo de control, no solo a el mismo sino a su pareja, mientras observaba el semblante de Yuki, a decir verdad estaba cada vez mas pálido.

Ryuichi había comenzado a sollozar abrazado a su conejito, mientras Tatsuha intentaba no llorar con el, ya que todo aquel lio estaba acabando con los nervios del pobre monje.

Touma por su parte estaba sumergido en un abismo sin retorno, observaba con insistencia el teléfono, había echo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para ubicar a su esposa, hasta había llamado a los agentes de la guardia imperial que el debían algunos favores, solo quedaba esperar… aun que intentaba no culparse era imposible no hacerlo, si solo hubiera llegado a tiempo….

En tanto, Yuki, se aíslo en su miseria, no quería aceptarlo pero era mas que evidente, al menos para él, que la persona que estaba manejando el Audi era Shuichi, llámenlo intuición, mal presentimiento, lo que fuera, el estaba seguro que era así. Entonces miles de preguntas lo agobiaron.

¿Y si Shuichi había tenido un nuevo episodio? ¿Y que tal si no logro controlarse y chocaron? ¿Y si los dos estaban inconcientes en una camilla de hospital?…o tal vez…

Detuvo sus pensamientos hasta allí, involuntariamente se estremeció haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-Touma- llamo – dijiste que llamaste a los hospitales?

-si no hay registros de una mujer parturienta o algo así.

-Llama de nuevo – ordeno – Pregunta si hay algún accidente donde este involucrado un Audi rojo

Las palabras de Eiri quedaron en el aire, congelando a los presentes, que se miraron unos a otros para luego observar al escritor.

-¿Que… que tiene que ve eso con Mika?

-Recuerdas lo que dijiste? – Intervino Ryu – La vieron en Audi rojo y..

-Ho! No!- exclamo Hiroshi – SHUICHI!

-Shuichi?

-El… el tiene un Audi…

-Yo no fui informado de eso…- murmuro Seguchi

-Pero se supone que mi cuñadin no puede manejar – miro a su hermano - ¿No es así Hermano?

-ES CIERTO!- espeto Nakano - SI LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO SERA TU CULPA ME ENTENDISTE – remarco el pelirrojo fuera de si, dominado por el pánico.

-Stop!- intervino Winchester – es suficiente pretty Boy – puso una mano en su hombro y con una mueca le pidió que se fijara bien.

El estado se Yuki era casi catatónico, si aprecia no respirar… solo se quedo allí con la mirada perdida.

-Que vamos a hacer?- cuestiono el menor de los Uesugi.

Eiri se dio cuenta en aquel momento que no podía arreglar nada sintiéndose culpable, así que le ordeno a su cuerpo moverse, necesitaba apresurarse y averiguar que Shuichi y su hermana estaban bien. Apenas había dado un paso hacia la salida cuando escucho el suspiro de su cuñado.

-Mika… si solo contestaras el celular – había dicho más para el que para los demás.

-Maldita sea!- gruño Eiri mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas.-"baka baka, baka"- se repetía mientras apretaba el celular en su bolsillo –"por que no lo llame antes?"- se cuestiono con pesar. Y era cierto que el debió hacerlo apenas puso un pie fuera de esa cama.

Pero no!.. Como buen baka se había quedando flotando en su nube de felicidad, y ahora estaba allí con al incertidumbre de no saber a ciencia cierta que le había pasado a su pequeño.

Extrajo por fin le móvil de ultima generación y al desbloquearlo observo su fondo d e pantalla, no era otra cosa que una foto de Shu, que se había sacado cuando agregara su numero a su celular.

Indefectiblemente sintió un calorcito en el pecho, llevo su dedo pulgar a aquella carita sonriente, automáticamente se marco el numero. El sonido de llamado era en lo único que estaba concentrado, hasta s e había olvidado de respirar.

-BAka, Baka, Baka contesta – se repetía mentalmente mientras esperaba.

No hubo respuestas, entro al contestadota corto sin dejar mensaje, de inmediato presiono remarcar y volvió a esperar – vamos, vamos contesta- se repetía. Estaba apunto de cortar cuando se escucho claramente como alguien había del otro lado.

-Hola Shuichi – dijo presuroso, sin impórtale un comino que los demás vieran en aquel estado. Los demás guardaron silencio inmediatamente.

-No soy Shuichi- contesto una voz pastosa del otro lado de la línea.

-Quien eres y donde esta Shuichi? - el temor volvió a golpearlo y le hizo pensar cosas desagradables- él… él esta bien?- cuestiono

-Si el descansa ahora

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto mas que confuso con al situación.

-Como puede ser que no me reconozcas Eiri – regaño la femenina del otro lado.

-Mika!- exclamó mirando del celular con extrañeza.

-Al fin…- suspiro su hermana del otro lado.

-Estas bien? Donde están?

-Estamos en… - antes de que se diera cuenta el celular ya no estaba, volteo para ver al ladrón que no era otro que su cuñado.

-Mika, Mika soy Touma ¿estas bien? – decía el oji verde, que escucho al respuesta, de repente abrió los ojos con asombro – una niña?

La euforia domino a todos y Seguchi tuvo que pedir algo de silencio para volver a hablar con s u mujer.

-¿Donde están?- quiso saber el escritor

-¿Querida donde están? – Escucho atentamente la contestación – estaré allí lo mas pronto posible – termino la llamada.

-¿Y bien?

-Vamos te digo en el camino.

-..- sin decir nada ambos rubios se dirigieron a la salida. Pero el americano les corto el paso – ¿Ahora que? – gruño el Uesugi.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – afirmo Winchester.

-¿De que estas hablando k-san?- cuestiono el oji verde.

-No puedo permitir que ninguno de los dos maneje – afirmo el manager.

-¿QUE?

-Lo que oyeron, que se van conmigo en la camioneta del grupo o no van – decreto Winchester.

-Tu no eres nadie para impedirme ir a ningún lado - alego el rubio en pie de guerra desesperado por reunirse con su niño, para confirmar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

-Hermano – intervino Tatsuha – mírate las manos.

Eiri obedeció y se veía claramente como se movían involuntariamente victimas del stress y la preocupación a la que había estado sujeto en estas horas.

-No es nada puedo con esto- afirmo el escritor con tozudez

-Estas alterado y no seria bueno que manejaras en ese estado - insistió el menor – K-san tiene razón al no dejarte manejar así.

Yuki vio el semblante de su hermano y luego a Touma que estaba tan o mas desesperado por ir y no le quedo otra que aceptar ya que sino ese idiota maniático no lo dejaría salir de allí.

-… - pero era difícil aceptar ayuda – estoy bien – insistió en decir.

-Vamos Eiri-san – apresuro el oji verde- quiero llegar con Mika e imagino que tu quieres ver a Shindou-san?

-Esta bien demonios – ladro – Muévanse entonces – exigió mientras salía primero al corredor.

-Podemos pasar por una tienda antes de llegar?- cuestiono Ryuichi ilusionado.

-NO!- refuto el escritor.

-Buuuuaaaa!

-Ya mi Honey- consoló el moreno.

-Ryuichi-chan puede ir a la tienda luego de ver a Mika y a la niña así sabrá que regalarle- razono Touma

-Snif…Snif…- asintió - Yuki-chan es malo – dijo el oji azul en su faceta infantil, mientras se introducía en el cubículo del ascensor, seguido por su koibito, dónde estaban esperando un recuperado Sakano y Suguru.

En el otro ascensor estaban tres rubios y un pelirrojo, este último después de un pequeño codazo del americano se acerco al escritor.

-Yuki-san – llamo luego de un momento.

-¿Que?

-¿Como esta Shuichi?

-Mika dijo que bien- respondió cortante.

-¿Entonces no hablo con el?

-¿Crees que estaría así si hubiera hablado con ese idiota?- espeto el novelista exteriorizando por fin su angustia.

-¿Como es posible que el Pink boy manejara nuevamente? – cuestiono K

-No lo se, pero ten por seguro que recibirá una buena reprimenda.

Dicho esto todos guardaron silencio, ya la s puertas se abrieron y todos caminaron hasta la camioneta de la banda, una vez que se ubicaron. Al fin Seguchi dio la dirección. Y como todos habían estado allí sabían donde quedaba.

No tardaron en llegar más de lo necesario ya que K fue muy hábil para salir de los sectores complicados y llenos de tráfico. Apenas cruzaron la puerta todos literalmente acosaron a la pobre persona que estaba en recepción

-Buenas tardes – saludo la señorita – en que puedo ayudarlos?

-Buenas tardes – contesto Seguchi intentando ser lo mas cortes que podía en las circunstancias - necesito saber en que habitación se encuentra Seguchi Mika, ella ingreso hoy a la mañana en el área de maternidad - explicó.

-Déjeme ver…- pidió al muchacha con una calma absoluta, observo los registros con parsimonia casi crispante – No tengo ninguna Seguchi – dijo por fin.

-No puede ser... Ella me llamo me dijo que estaba aquí- replico el tecladista.

-Seguchi es su apellido de soltera?

-No…

-Ese es el motivo – señalo la señorita que sonrió ante el poco entendimiento de el hombre- apellido de soltera?

-Uesugi – informo Touma, la señorita volvió a revisar.

-HO! Si aquí esta - dijo- la señora se encuentra en el área de maternidad en al habitación mil veintinueve- miro a los hombres y agrego- pero me temo que no podrá verla todavía.

-¿Por que? – cuestionaron todos a la vez.

-Reglamento no puedo dejarlos pasar – volvió a decir al chica con la misma calma.

-¿De que esta hablando?

-Reglas de la clínica - señalo un cartel donde estaban bien marcados los horarios - el horario de visita termino hace rato ya y tendrá que esperar para verla.

-Usted no sabe quien soy…- Seguchi estaba apunto de armar un escándalo entonces intervino Yuki.

-Disculpe señorita no habría la manera de poder entrar- dijo el galante rubio usando su mejor arma, se había sacado los lentes y usaba una voz completamente seductora – Es que el es el padre de la criatura y la señora en cuestión es mi hermana.

-No… señor…- insistió en repetir al turbada muchacha – son reglas de la clínica.

-Déjame pasar o muere! – anuncio K pistola en mano, arto de toda es a palabrería

-KYA!- Grito al chica – No me mate!

-Que sucede aquí?- intervino un medico que acababa de entrar.

-Doctor Strash

-Uesugi que esta pasando aquí?

-Es Shuichi esta aquí y no me dejan verlo – se apresuro a decir el rubio – Esta con mi hermana – anuncio.

-El chibi esta aquí? – Eiri asintió y el medico frunció el seño – mmm… señorita me hago responsable –alego por fin.

-Como usted diga doctor Strash- contesto la aliviada recepcioncita la verse librada de una muerte violenta.

-Solo pueden venir tu cuñado y tu Uesugi- miro a los otros- los demás deberán esperar a la hora de visista.

-Yo quiero ver a Mika-san ya la bebe!- lloriqueo el oji azul.

-Ven My Honey no quería ver la tienda de regalos?

-Hai…

-Pues vi una muy bonita antes de entrar aquí.

-Sugui!

-¿Irán con ellos?- cuestionó Touma.

-No mejor vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería.

-Esperaremos allí…- dije el americano.

-Nos vemos luego Seguchi-san – afirmo el de lentes.

-Saluda a Mika-san por mi primo – el peli verde.

-Hai

-Bien por aquí – pidió el medico mientras caminaban pregunto porque de tanta agitación, le fue explicado mas o menos lo que ellos sabían. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación el doctor anuncio- entren ustedes yo voy en un momento iré por los informes.

-Esta bien Gracias doctor.

-Gracias por todo Strash-san

-De nada Uesugi

Yuki abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a su cuñado primero, lo siguió muy de cerca. Lo primero que vio fue a su hermana dormida en su cama. Seguchi fue junto a ella y busco a su hija, pero no la encontró.

Mientras que Yuki observó todo el lugar intentando encontrar algún indicio de su baka. En un rincón del cuarto diviso una manta de cabello rosa, que apenas era visible bajo una manta color café que cubría el cuerpo. Camino presuroso pasando de largo del lecho donde yacía su hermana, se arrodillo junto al frágil cuerpo de su niño y observo con detalle su perfil, toco el rostro con delicadeza, Shuichi murmuro algo in entendible…

-Baka…- susurro Eiri en un suspiro de alivio.

-Tranquilo Eiri…

-Mika!- exclamó Seguchi acercándose.

-Hola amor – saludo ella mirando a su esposo.

-Mika - llamo el escritor – Que paso? Que tiene Shuichi?

-Estas bien? Donde esta la niña? – pregunto Seguchi.

-Cálmense los dos – Pidió la mujer intentando incorporarse.

-Espera – pidió el oji verde que se puso junto a ella para ayudarla.

-Gracias – miro a su esposo y luego a su hermano, este último no se había apartado ni un milímetro de su Koi – Shuichi es un chico muy valiente. – declaro.

-¿De que hablas?

-Buenos- suspiro cansinamente – No me interrumpas y te contare todo- Eiri obviamente asintió mientras tomaba asiento en el pequeño espacio que dejaba Shuichi – Bueno luego de llegar a NG…

El relato fue detallado a la perfección, ambos rubios abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al saber de las acciones y reacciones del peli rosa, por momentos desviaban su atención de la castaña para ver a la figura dormida. Cuando Mika termino de contarles todo se produjo un gran silencio.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- suspiro la mujer para ver su alguno de eso hombres decía algo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Shuichi presencio tu parto?- cuestiono el oji dorado aun sin creerse el cuento.

-Fue muy valiente- afirmo la castaña.

-¿Y la niña donde esta?- quiso saber Seguchi.

-Me dijo la enfermera que la llevaría a la nursery, dijo que debía dormir un poco mientras ellas la cuidaban.

-Pero…- intervino Eiri – ¿Porque se sintió mal Shu?

-Bueno…

-Eso se lo puedo responder yo... - dijo el galeno que acababa de entrar mientras observaba la historia clínica de Shuichi.

-¿Que tiene doctor?

-Cansancio extremo, esta exhausto – gruño el medico mirando directamente al que sabia era la pareja del paciente – sabes que a pesar de tener una apariencia saludable, tiene ciertos problemas de salud- remarco.

-¿Es grave Strash-san? – las palabras del doctor en verdad agitaron al culpa que ya tenía encima.

-Tranquilo Uesugi-san – pidió el medico notando que su otro paciente se había alterado con sus palabras - No es nada que un buen descanso no cure – observo esta vez a la paciente que se encontraba en la cama- Aunque me dijo la enfermera que fue muy repentino su malestar.

-Si es cierto fue después de ver a mi pequeña…

-mmmm… entiendo…

-Pero…

-Recuerden que estuvo bajo mucha presión, si mal no me informaron fue quien al trajo hasta aquí - Mika asintió – presencio el parto – otro asentimiento – Son emociones fuertes para cualquiera y la reacción de su cuerpo es normal luego de tanta adrenalina- concluyo.

-Tiene que quedarse internado?

-Tendré que evaluarlo cuando despierte – anuncio le galeno – Lo que me extraña es porque no lo ingresaron en un cuarto privado sabiendo que ya es paciente regular de la clínica.

-Es culpa mía – intervino Mika – Yo les pedí que no se lo llevaran me sentía culpable de su estado

-Bueno señora creo que es normal que se preocupe pero…

-No regañes a Mika-san por favor Makoto-san- se escucho decir.

-Shuichi!

-Hola Eiri – saludo el amatista enfocando su vista en su koibito – Que mal te vez Eiri - frunció el seño- Acaso te sientes mal?

-De quien crees que es la culpa?

-He? – cuestiono aun semi dormido.

-Bueno creo que podré evaluarlos ahora – comentó el doctor mientras sonreía. – Acompáñame - pidió.

-Vamos Shu – dijo Eiri ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Con su permiso – murmuro Shindou aun algo adormilado.

-Regresamos en un rato – anuncio Yuki.

-No hay problema –dijo Touma Sonriendo.

La pareja de nuevos padres se quedaron a solas, Mika aprovecho para contarle cosas de su hija a su expectante padre.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la clínica Shuichi era sometido a una serie de exámenes de rutina, que de mostraron finalmente su buen estado de salud.

-Listo

-¿Esta todo bien verdad? – quiso saber el amatista.

-Si Shuichi-kun muy bien – segur revisando los valores que le demostraban las pruebas realizadas.

-Que bueno – suspiro Shu aliviado para luego sonreírle a su koibito que respondió el gesto con una mueca – doctor – dijo de repente si sacar la vista del semblante de su pareja.

-Dime.

-Le podría pedir un favor? – dijo de repente.

-El que quieras – respondió el hombre mayor.

-¿Podría hacerle un chequeo a él?- señalo a su amante.

-¿A Mi? – cuestiono e rubio desconcertado.

-No es mala idea – aseguro el medico.

-Gracias Makoto-san.

-De nada chibi

-Pero yo estoy bien…

-Me gustaría hacer esos estudios Uesugi – miro al rubio - No creas que no vi tu semblante.

-Solo estaba preocupado – explico intentando zafarse de aquellos dos.

-Ya te había advertido que tomaras las cosas con calma – regaño el hombre mayor.

-Si bueno….

-Eiri por favor deja que el doctor haga su trabajo- pidió el amatista con ojitos suplicantes a los que en verdad Yuki jamás pudo negarse.

-Esta bien…- suspiro vencido.

El galeno rió entre dientes, al ver la escena, no se había equivocado en sus impresiones la primera vez que los vio juntos, aunque ahora era más conciente de que esos dos tenían una historia larga que aun no habían llegado a ese punto crucial de la relación.

Fue entonces el turno del escritor de someterse a los exámenes que demostraron a pesar de que su presión era algo elevada, por lo demás estaba mucho mejor de lo esperado.

-Te dije que estaba bien- refunfuño el rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al área de maternidad.  
-Parecías enfermo- alego el amatista en su defensa.

-Solo me tenías preocupado – confeso – Y eso me recuerda – tomo el codo del más bajo y lo dio vuelta- que debo regañarte – sentencio mirándolo con mucha seriedad.

-¿A mi? – Shuichi pestaño extrañado con aquella novedad no recordaba a ver echo nada malo como para ser regañado.

-Si a ti imprudente - dijo el rubio mientras ponía uno de sus finos dedos en medio del pecho de el peli rosa -¿Cómo se te ocurre manejar?- otro golpecito con el dedo que termino haciendo que Shu retrocediera unos pasos hasta chocar con la pared.

-Bueno eso…- intento encontrar una buena excusa

-Tendré que castigarte – sentencio el rubio de lo más divertido, esas caritas que hacia su baka le recordaban tanto al antiguo Shuichi.

-Etto… Eiri... míralo de este modo – puntualizo con inteligencia – Si no hubiese manejado seguramente Mika-san habría tenido a su bebe en ese estacionamiento o peor tal vez habría sufrido el parto en un taxi… Sola…- remarco la palabra final para dar veracidad a su punto.

-Mmm...…- Gruño el rubio sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos, aunque por dentro estaba asombrado por al capacidad de pensamiento que demostraba su pelusa rosa, en un abrir y cerrar d e ojos se había defendido muy bien, debía agregar. Nada que ver a su baka que se habría echo líos tratando de explicarse sus alocadas acciones sin llegar a un punto definido.

Misma persona diferentes mentes… igual de sexys joder que el costaba concentrarse cuando el lo miraba con esas joyas que parecían calentar su alma y su cuerpo.

-Anda Eiri no seas malo – suplico dulcemente- ¿Me perdonas?

-No se - balbuceo victima de ese encanto tan particular de ese niño tramposo.

-Eiri!- exclamo Shu mientras lo abrazaba fuerte pegando su mejilla en su pecho, deleitándose con aquel palpitar acelerado – Onegai!- susurro sobre la camisa haciendo que el cuerpo del más alto se estremeciera, Shuichi elevo su mirada solo para quedar atrapado en aquellos ojos fascinantes que le decían mas de lo que su dueño diría jamás, le complacía ver plasmados en esas orbes doradas, ese amor que decía profesarle.

-Cof… cof…- tosió una enfermera que casualmente pasaba por allí, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente.

-Eiri…- llamo el más bajo mientras retomaban su marcha.

-Si…- dijo el rubio sin mirarlo, tomando por un corredor que sabían los llevaba al área de maternidad.

-No nada…- expreso el cantante de Bad luck. Es que sabía perfectamente cuando hacía cosas malas y si su pareja lo regañaba era por algo.

Así que decidió callarse y aceptar el regaño, Kaito-nii le había dicho alguna vez que un reprimenda departe de una persona que te profesaba algún tipo de afecto, siempre marcaba lo mucho que se preocupaban por ti, así como Eiri se había puesto tan mal por la preocupación que le causo, era justo no decir nada y aceptar su castigo. Aunque conociendo los gustos de su koi seguramente le tocaría afrontar una larga noche de _reprimenda_… suspiro quedo… aunque sabia que al final disfrutaría de todo aquello se sentía algo agotado por la falta de sueño y alimento, aunque no estaba por quejarse.

Aquel sonido llamo la atención del rubio que volteo para ver a su niño bastante ensimismado en sus pensamiento, no le gustaba verlo así de silencioso, le ponía los nervios de punta, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pensó entonces que ese tonto seguramente estaba preocupado por lo que había acontecido hacía un momento. Se detuvo y Shuichi que estaba despistado choco contra el.

-Perdona Eiri - dijo

-¿Que tienes? – cuestiono directamente.

-¿He?

-¿Que te pasa porque te pusiste así? – insistió en preguntar sin perderse detalles de aquel rostro.

-No es nada ya te lo dije – sonrío para tranquilizar a su pareja.

-No te creo- gruño el rubio que entonces lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la salida de emergencias. Ya estando allí lo acorralo contra la pared - No te moverás de aquí hasta que me digas…

-Eiri no yo…

-Dime… - exigió.

-En verdad no pasa nada…

-Si no me dices que pasa por tu cabeza no se que hacer - confeso Yuki frustrado con la negativa del pequeño - No se lo que piensas… y cuando te quedas callado…- se detuvo estaba apunto de decir algo que tal vez dañaría a Shuichi.

-¿Antes no era así verdad?

-Bueno…

-Tranquilo ya me parecía que en algún momento me compararías con ese Shuichi… - sonrío apenas - pero sabes esta bien que me lo digas… eso quiere decir que en verdad me quieres a pesar de no ser le mismo…

-No es eso… - interrumpió Eiri.

-¿Entonces que es?

-Lo que pasa es que durante largos meses esperaba escuchar tu voz – comento mientras suspiraba – esperaba escucharte contándome cosas o lo que te pasaba, y ahora estas aquí conmigo pero cuando te pasan cosas no dicen nada… eso me inquieta – cerro los ojos porque era vergonzoso decir todo aquello.

Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había prometido a su mismo no volver a mentirle a su amado baka. Para su sorpresa por toda respuesta Eiri recibió un dulce beso mientras que era abrazado con calidez, esa caricia que a un principio fue dulce unos segundos después se transformó en algo más apasionado, pero la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

Ambos estaban agitados y acalorados, incomprensibles de explicar aquellas sensaciones que experimentaban es que tan solo había sido un beso; se quedaron así observándose abrazados hasta que el ruido de paso en la escalera hizo que se separaran.

-Lamento hacerte sentir así de preocupado – dijo finalmente el peli rosa.

-Esta bien…- tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarlo - pero debes prometerme que me dirás lo que te pasa ¿de acuerdo?

-Si – afirmó el amatista sonriendo complacido.

-Es mejor que volvamos –dijo Eiri haciendo a copio de todo su auto control.

-Bueno…- sonrió para salir al corredor pero fue detenido – Que sucede?

-Nada solo – lo acerco con un jalo de el pegándolo a su cuerpo y lo volvió a besar, se separo de el un poco y susurro sobre los labios – Necesitaba eso – suspiro y al fin lo soltó pero aun sujetándole la mano salio al corredor.

-Eiri eres muy dulce… - afirmó Shu mientras reía entre dientes, sabía que eso apenaba a su koi pero no podía evitar decírselo.

-…- Yuki no dijo nada más, porque seria algo así como darle más motivos a ese niño para que lo siguiera molestando, así que solo se limito a caminar sin mirarlo mientras sujetaba con un poco mas de fuerza la mano mas pequeña.

-Nee Eiri… - llamo el mas bajo, pero su esquivo rubio se negó a mirarlo así que volvió a hablar – Ya me perdonaste?

-Ya veremos… - susurro el rubio mientras veía como los locos amigos de Shuichi corrían hacia ellos.

-Shuichi!

-Ho! – Exclamó el peli rosa al ser abrazado – Hola Hiro- saludo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Shu-chan!

-Sakuma-san – saludo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien Hermano? – cuestiono el monje mientras se acercaba al escritor.

-Si- contesto mientras observaba a su baka siendo abrazado por sus disque amigos.

-Hola Shu-chan- saludo el moreno desde su lugar, ya que notaba la miradita que estaba poniendo su hermano.

-Buenas tardes Tatsuha-san – saludo con respeto.

-Pink boy! – escucho decir y automáticamente Shuichi se puso rígido se separo de sus compañeros y fue hasta donde estaba su manager.

-Sumimasen K-san!- hizo una reverencia – No fue mi intención faltar al trabajo es que yo..- ya y rezos a sus santitos para que el rubio maniático estuviera de mejor y al menos no lo matara.

-Tranquilo Pink boy ya nos enteramos de tu gran aventura.

-Nani?

-Touma-chan no contó todo- dijo el oji azul.

-Fuiste muy valiente amigo – felicito el guitarrista.

-Shuichi-san lo felicito – dijo el peli verde que había llegado junto a ellos.

-jejeje – rió apenado por tantos halagos.

-Yuki-san - llamo el productor de lentes

-…- el rubio lo miro sin decir nada.

-¿Shuichi esta bien?- cuestiono el americano que se había acercado.

-Algo estresado, pero bien – comento – Necesitara descanso al menos por un par de días.

-I see…- afirmo el americano viento las claras muestras de agotamiento en el rostro de su protegido – dos días He?

-Si…

-Of Corse… Two Day

-Quieren hacer silencio por favor - pidió una enfermera que acababa de salir de la habitación - Joven - llamo ella y Shuichi se volteo – la señora quiere verlo.

-Yo?

-Si a usted…

-Pero…

-Vamos Shuichi yo te acompaño – afirmo el rubio y tomo la mano del peli rosa, este sonrió complacido.

-Esta bien…

Ambos entraron a la habitación y la escena que vieron fue enternecedora. Touma sostenía a su hija entre su brazos, ella dormía sin importar nada a su alrededor.

Yuki observo el semblante de su cuñado y de su hermana se notaba el amor que el profesaban al nuevo miembro de la familia, un apretón en su mano le llamo la atención.

-¿Que sucede?

-No se…

-Shuichi ven – pidió la castaña – Que bueno que entraste Eiri.

Los ojos amatistas se abrieron asombrados, al escuchar con al familiaridad con al que ellos se trataban- ustedes se conocen?

-No te había dicho mi apellido de soltera ¿verdad? –Shu negó con la cabeza.

-Shuichi te presento a mi hermana mayor… - dijo Yuki sin más.

-He?

-Uesugi Mika – agrego la castaña sonriendo.

-Shindou-san Mika es hermana de Eiri – intervino Seguchi.

-Ho!

-Disculpa que no te lo dije antes?

-Valla que sorpresa… así que Asu-chan es la sobrina de Eiri…

-Shindou-san – llamo Touma que en ese momento entrego a la beba a su madre.

-Señor – al escuchar esa voz automáticamente se puso rígido.

-Gracias… - dijo el oji verde al acercarse y hacer una reverencia.

-¿De que señor? – contesto el confundido cantante al ver que su jefe le extendía la mano y no le quedo otra que aceptar no quería ser un irrespetuoso.

-Dime Touma por favor – pidió el rubio mientras estrechaba las manos de Shuichi de una forma efusiva – Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellas.

-No tiene nada que agradecer – replica un apenado Shindou.

-Shuichi-kun ven por favor – pidió la castaña y de inmediato el peli rosa fue a pararse junto a la cama – sostenla – dijo Mika mientras le pasaba a la niña.

-Yo…bueno… no se - balbuceo el peli rosa, aun así acepto al pequeño bultito vestido de rosa.

-Recuerdas que tu le pusiste el nombre?

-He? – miro a la madre de la beba y luego a su padre y al tío – Si – asintió.

-Como la llamaste?- quiso saber Yuki mientras se acercaba a su baka.

-Asumi – respondió el amatista mientras sonreía.

-Sabes que por tradición en mi familia – intervino Seguchi – aquel que elige el nombre de un recién nacido automáticamente se convierte en su padrino.

-No tenía idea…

-O sea que como Shuichi le dio el nombre a tu hija se ha convertido en el padrino de mi sobrina - razono el escritor

-Yo? – cuestiono asombrado cantante.

-Si tú…- aseguro Mika sonriéndole con dulzura maternal.

-Es un honor para mi que tu seas el padrino de mi hija – dijo Touma con solemnidad.

-No gracias a ustedes – respondió Shu mientras observaba aquel pedacito de cielo que ahora sostenía entre los brazos. – Hola Asumi-chan- saludo mientras acariciaba la regordeta mejilla – Yo soy tu padrino Shuichi – anunció e inesperadamente la pequeña abrió sus hermosos ojos de color gris verdosos observando a la persona que la sostenía en brazos, entonces, la pequeña mano sostuvo el dedo que la acariciaba.

-Shuichi que tienes? – cuestiono Yuki al ver una solitaria lagrima rodar por la mejilla de su koi.

-No es nada – contesto el amatista.

-Pero si estas llorando – indico el escritor mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro y lo atraía hacía el.

-¿Te duele algo Shuichi? – quiso saber Mika.

-¿Quieres que llame al medico?- cuestionó Seguchi.

-No tranquilos – calmo - lo que sucede es que estoy feliz de ser parte de esta familia – explico el amatista besando la frente de su ahijada.

Mika no pudo evitar contagiarse de las emociones que producía ver a ese dulce chico sostener a su hija y besarla con aquel amor tan grande en sus expresivos ojos, que en ese mismo momento era abrazado por su hermano. Si parecían una estampa familia perfecta.

En aquel preciso instante el lugar se lleno de gente, la hora de vidita había comenzado, llegaron globos, flores, golosinas y muchos regalos para la nueva integrante de NG Record.

Shuichi devolvió a la pequeña a su madre para que todos pudieran conocerla como era debido. Hubo risas y asombro al saber de la propia boca de la señora Seguchi la valentía del peli rosa.

Después de aceptar las felicitaciones nuevamente el protagonista del relato fue asentarse al sillón un poco apartado de todos ya que volvió a sentirse cansado.

Este detalle no fue pasado por alto por cierto rubio que tenía bien monitoreado cada movimiento de su koi, así que decidió llevarlo a descansar. Se despidieron de de todos y salieron a los pasillos, ya estaban por llegar al ascensor cuando Seguchi los alcanzo.

-Eiri-san Shuichi-kun- llamo y llego junto a ellos presuroso.

-Que sucede Touma?

-Solo quería agradecerle nuevamente todo lo que hizo por mi familia a Shuichi-kun – insistió en decir – Y si alguna ves necesitas de mi ayuda en verdad no dudes en solicitarla - Seguchi parecía muy sincero al hacer esta proclama, dejando sencillamente muy asombrado a Eiri. Ya que no sabía la forma de pensar de su cuñado.

-Muchas gracias – volvió a repetir haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Ya le dije Touma-san que fue un placer ayudar a su esposa - respondió el peli rosa con una simple reverencia.- es mas yo sinceramente ele agradezco a usted por haberme nombrado el padrino de su hija.

-Ya déjense de tantas formalidades – gruño el rubio – Touma vuelve con tu familia – miro a su baka- Y tu muévete que ya deberías estar descansando.

-Jejejeje – rió Shu ante la petición tan sutil de su rubio amante – Nos vemos Touma-san –saludo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrara.

Salieron de la clínica ambos sin decir nada fueron hasta el auto de Shuichi. En ese momento fue Shindou el que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿No trajiste tu auto?-cuestiono de repente.

-Ese americano maniático no me dejo conducir - espeto mientras encendía el primer cigarrillo del día, es que con tanto jaleo y luego estando en esa maldita clínica le fue imposible encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Pero porque?

-¿Por que crees? – cuestionó el rubio acorralando la menuda figura contra la puerta y su cuerpo. El cantante solo a pensar un momento para luego señalarse a si mismo – Bingo!- exclamó el rubio.

-Lo lamento…- agacho el rostro apenado al comprender que era le causante de muchos disgustos para Eiri.

-No te pongas así… - pidió el rubio levantándole el rostro – Es normal que me preocupe por ti ¿sabes?

-Arigato…

-No creas que te perdone el hecho que me hallas dejado despertar solo…- remarco

-¿como?

-Sube que aun debo ver como te castigo

-Castigo?

-Si uno muy severo.

-Valla que resultaste un novio muy estricto.- sentencio de pronto el peli rosa sin pensar en sus palabras y ese titulo que el había dado al escritor.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del famoso novelista se agitara a un ritmo loco, ya que ese sentimiento especial comenzó a ensanchar su pecho haciendo que un calor dominara su interior. Observo aquellos ojos y esa boca tentadora, que en vez de estar alterada parecía trasmitir mucha paz. Tomo el mentón y se acerco lentamente para luego solo rosar suavemente aquellos apetecibles labios.

-No lo dudes – dijo sobre esa dulce boca, mientras se separaba abrió la puerta de copiloto – ¿En verdad te sientes bien?- cuestionó al notar el semblante cada vez mas cansado de su niño.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- quiso saber el escritor.

-Solo un poquito - acaricio la pálida mejilla - aunque aun sigues siendo muy guapo.

Yuki acepto la muestra de afecto pero aquel toque lo estaba alterando demasiado y teniendo en cuenta el estado actual de su Koi no era muy buena idea llegar al límite de sus fuerzas, así que decidió que era el momento de irse. Aun sabiendo eso no pudo evitar acercarse y robarle una vez mas un pequeño beso.

-Será mejor irnos… o no me seré responsable de mis actos – sugirió el novelista sobre los labios de su pelusa rosa.

-Si…- respondido intentando bajar un poco sus propias ansiedades.

Shuichi volteo y puso su chaqueta sobre el asiento y ocupo su lugar abrochando su cinturón. Casi al instante Yuki tomo su posición de conductor, apenas habían salido del estacionamiento cuando el celular de Shu comenzó a sonar, presuroso rebusco en su mochila.

-Hola…

_-Enano_ – se escucho saludar del otro lado de la línea.

-Ryoma-nii! Como esta Kai-nii-san? Que paso con Hikaru-kun? – cuestiono con premura.

-_Tranquilo chibi tranquilo…_ - calmo el mayor.

-Disculpa…

_-__¿Primero dime como estas?_ – quiso saber.

-¿Bien Gracias y ustedes?

_-Llegamos hace unas horas_– informo - _ y después de descansar un poco al final nos pudimos comunicar con el investigador con suerte veremos pronto a Hikaru._

-Que genial! Como se siente Kai-nii con todo esto?

-_Realmente esta bastante calmado...-_ hubo un ruido extraño en al línea – _espera te lo voy a pasar sabes que se pone algo molesto en ocasiones_

-Hai - Shuichi no pudo más que sonreír al escuchar la vos de reproche del castaño_._

-_Hola Shu-Chan!_

-Kai-nii!

_-¿C__omo estas? Que tal estuvo todo? Ya sabes tu cita? Cuéntame- _podio con ansiedad a pesar que se podía escuchar los reproches de Ryoma que estaba justo a su lado.

-Jejejeje cálmate Aniki te contare todo loo que quieras cuando regreses

_-__Porque –_ protesto.

-Creo que eres muy curioso hermano.

-_Sabes que si-_ suspiro frustrado – _Y dime que haces en este momento? Esta todo bien con Eiri-san?_

-Bueno ahora estoy con él – desvío por un instante la mirada, su rubio mantenía la vista fija al frente pero se no taba que estaba escuchando todo con atención.

-_WoW! Y dime ya son novios_? – Hubo un prolongado silencio – _Anda chibi no seas malo al menos dime eso Shu-chan Onegai!_- suplico

-Si – dijo acalorado al decir aquella afirmación y automáticamente alejo el celular de su oído.

-_AH! No lo creo que genial que genial!_ – Se escucho – _Debes prometerme que me contaras todo._

-Esta bien pero cálmate no le hará nada bien al bebe. – puntualizó el peli rosa.

-_Tienes razón _– dijo el oji negro ya mas calmado - _oye ya me tengo que ir Ryoma quiere volver a hablarte_.

-Hata pronto

-_Hola Shu ¿así que ya tiene novio?_

-Si – afirmo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-_Le dijiste lo que escribí?- _cuestiono en un tono muy serio.

-Aun no – confeso.

-_Porque?_

-Porque pasaron muchas cosas Ryoma nii-san no me regañes.

-_Esta bien pero hazlo a la brevedad_

-Esta bien

-_Bueno te llamamos luego y hazme caso carga el aparatito y no lo apague siempre contigo hasta en el baño me ¿escuchaste?_ – advirtió.

-Si si…

-C_uídate _

-Nos vemos…

Un suspiro largo emano en de lo profundo de su ser, a veces su sus hermanos eran desgastantes, pero sabía que se preocupaban por él y eso era realmente muy lindo, porque no se sentía solo al saber que había personas que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

-Todo bien Shu? – pregunto Yuki que había permanecido al margen de la conversación, pero no menos intrigado.

-Si gracias a dios llegaron bien.

-Quien?

-Kai –chan y Ryoma-nii es tan en America del sur – explico - se fueron a buscar a Hikaru.

-Me estas diciendo que estas solo? – con el seño fruncido.

-Si no hay problema

-Mmm…. – gruño.

-Que sucede?

-Cuando me lo pensabas decir? – cuestiono.

-Bueno digamos que mucho tiempo no tuvimos de charlar ¿verdad? – explico con calma.

-Es cierto

-Que tal si pasas al departamento y descansamos te cuento todo así estarás más tranquilo.

-Me parece bien…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras nuestra parejita de oro llegaba a destino en un lugar algo lejos de allí una mujer se sentía sumamente angustiada por el futuro que se le avecinaba, hacia meses que llevaba planeando sus acciones y ya lo tenía todo listo, solo había una posibilidad y no pensaba fallar.

No era el momento para dudar ni andar pensando demasiado, todo estaba listo pronto seria libre. Pronto volvería a verlo…

Xoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Angie: jojojojojo (risa maniática) si no las deje picadas con esa ultima frase no se que podré hacer al respecto XD , si, si Angie es mala muy mala por dejar el cuento ahí…

Las intrigue? Les gusto? De hecho a mi me fascina esos acercamientos que tiene esos dos…mucha miel y las fans de Yuki no se pueden quejar me porte maldita mente bien con él. (Estoy enferma por eso no se confíen…¬¬ volveré y lo destruiré *.* – risa maniática nuevamente- cof cof….)

Bien a ver que opinan de este nuevo cap… con esto terminamos la segunda parte de las aventuras de Shuichi con Mika XD y que les pareció Shu es le padrino de Asumi-chan( me encantó la escena dónde Shu sostenía a la beba y Yuki lo abrazaba el T.T- tenia la imagen en mi mente – ERAN LA FAMILIA PERFECTA! ^_^)

Bien mis saludos cordiales mis pequeñas lectoras espero que le halla gustado. **Un saludo muy especial a la única dueña de mi corazón, mi musa, mi amiga, my Darling *w*** y obviamente a cada una de ustedes que leen y dejan su opinión por simple que fuera, eso me da animo para seguir gracias.

Bien me despediré…

PD: más vientos de cambio se avecinan…

Quien es la mujer que planea escapar? Y de que escapa? Hacia dónde va? Se cruzaran en los caminos de nuestra pareja favorita?

Véalo próximamente por este mismo Angie-canal… por esta misma Angie-señal…*w*

JAJAJAJAJA (LO SE ESTOY LOCA) XD

Lady Sesshoumaru (desde le manicomio) se despide por el momento XD


	36. Chapter 36

He vuelto mis niñas! Perdon por la larga ausencia !

Como se lo prometí a mi querida Hermana mayor aquí esta el cap nuevo, también gracias a todas ustedes que tuvieron la paciencia y siguen allí.

UN fuerte abrazo a todas y como siempre nos vemos en al nota final de mi historia.

Ahora pido infinito perdón por mi retrazo y para compensar un cap algo largo para su deleite esperó lo disfruten.

**Despedida**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo 36**

Había cumplido con el pedido de su cuñado y por fin le dijo que es la que decía la carta, a falta de credibilidad por parte del rubio tubo que mostrársela, cosa que provocó una especie de fastidio o seriedad en el más alto.

-Ya cambia esa cara quieres? – pidió Shu algo cansado del silencio que se genero entre ambos.

-No tengo otra – replicó el cuestionado novelista.

-Deberías controlar un poco ese mal humor – sugirió el amatista mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de su vivienda.

-…- Los ojos dorados observaron como su chibi abría la puerta para luego hacerle una silenciosa invitación, no dijo nada con respecto al tema de la carta, porque en verdad no quería discutir con el ni con nadie. Ya que al retirarse la adrenalina de su sistema, el cansancio y la tensión sentidas en las horas pasadas mitigaron toda la energía restante.

-Vamos no estés enfadado – pidió le peli rosa mientras lo invitaba pasar al departamento jalándolo de la pálida mano, el blondo lo siguió hasta el recibidor donde se quedo parado junto a uno de los sillones - toma asiento voy a preparar un té y tal vez un emparedado – sugirió el anfitrión, pero no había dado un paso cuando fue sentado en el regazo de su novio – Pero Eiri… - intento protestar.

Un Beso húmedo y profundo interrumpió cualquier reproche y pensamiento racional, la única que existía era sus sentidos muy despiertos. Cuando las bocas se separaron, sus labios estaban rojos, sus cuerpos no se separaron, parecían necesitar aquel calor que emanaba de ellos. Permanecieron así quietos casi podía decirse que disfrutando aquel contacto tan intimo y tierno, con un suspiro Shuichi se separo un poco.

-¿Y eso porque fue? – cuestiono el menor observando el semblante serio de su amante.

-Solo…- Eiri intento explicarse de forma clara pero no fue tan fácil como el pensaba, pestaño algo confundido con ese mar de sensaciones que le provocaba estar así con su baka por lo que solo dijo - porque en verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Y también tienes que meter tus mano en el interior de mi pantalón? – cuestiono en un tono de picardía.

-Se movieron solas – afirmo el escritor con seriedad sin mover un músculo de su placentera posición.

-Aja… - replico mientras una elegante ceja de color rosa se elevaba con escepticismo.

-¿No me crees?- cuestionó en un tono de reproche algo infantil.

-Bueno… - acaricio la recta nariz con la punta de uno de sus dedos - se nota que te gusta el sexo…

-Eso es… - la arrogante boca se movió un poco pero un dedo calido la cerro.

-¿Mentira?- cuestiono Shu a sabiendas que lo había pillado a su koi en esa ocasión.

-Bueno no del todo – confeso por fin – pero no creo que entiendas… no por el momento al menos – dijo mientras jugaba con el bello que había encontrado bajo aquel sexy boxer.

-Entonces dime lo que sientes y piensas para poder entenderte onegai - pidió con verdadero interés marcado en esa mirada dulce y sincera.

-Esta bien… – Suspiro resignado elevo sus manos hacía la cintura que sujeto con firmeza – Lo que sucede es que me encanta tu piel y escuchar tu voz cargada de deseo - dijo mientras sus manos acariciaba con infinita ternura la piel del abdomen para luego sacarlas de aquel lugar para poder continuar con sus caricias sobre sus brazos hasta llegar a su pequeña mano que fue y acercarla a su rostro – me gusta amarte; Amo tocarte y que me toques – suspiro con cadencia – si eso es un pecado… - elevo lo hombros - pues que me condenen.

-Eres todo un poeta ¿lo sabías?

-Creo que todo esto que me pasa es tu culpa – aseguro en un tono reflexivo.

-¿Otra vez Yo? – se quejo en tono infantil, aun así no se separo ni un milímetro de aquel hombre.

-Si tú – acaricio la mejilla sonrojada – Debo decir que tú lo eres todo para mí.- confeso con sinceridad.

-No digas eso - pidió el amatista mientras lo abrazaba ocultando así su rostro.

-¿Porque no?- cuestione el escritor mientras devolvía el gesto acogiéndolo en su pecho.

-Porque me dan ganas de llorar y no se porque… - dijo con voz apagada.

-Shuichi…- Susurro el rubio al comprender que esas muestras de afecto jamás las había tenido con su pequeño baka y al expresarlas ahora tan libremente conmovía sobremanera a su niño, a pesar de todo siempre necesito ese afecto y el en su infinito orgullo se lo había negado – "fui un idiota" – pensó.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que el estomago de Shuichi hizo un ruido espantoso.

-¿Dime cuando comiste por ultima vez? – cuestiono el blondo seriamente sin apartar la mirada de su despistado amante.

-A ver…- se separo un poco para pensar - creo que fue antes de que durmieras – señalo – la manzana ¿recuerdas?

-Eso fue hace mas de diez y ocho horas

-Si verdad? – vio como el seño de Eiri se fruncía ante su comportamiento pero el estomago de su rubio amigo gruño al igual que el suyo – Ho! Veo que tu tampoco comiste ¿Nee?

-Bueno no pero…- Shuichi empezó a reír – ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-jajajajaja…. Tú – remarcó entre risas.

-Porque?

-No eres un buen ejemplo a seguir querido mió jajajaja

La risa de Shu era contagiosa, Yuki no pudo contenerse así que solo se limito a besarlo para luego ponerse de pie.

-Anda vamos a cocinar algo decente – tomo su mano – Mientras lo hacemos me cuentas exactamente que le paso a Leim-san y Aruma.

-De acuerdo vamos…

Oxoxoxoxoxo

-Señorita se encuentra bien? – cuestiono la mujer mayor.

-Si no se preocupe - Dijo la morena, la anciana estaba por retirarse pero la chica la detuvo - Disculpe señora sabría decirme de alguna posada económica.

-Mmmm… tienes una pensión a cuatro cuadras de aquí – señalo hacia la derecha – sigue de frente te toparas con un cartel que dice _The Shun_ allí podrás quedarte

-Muy amable – hizo una reverencia y siguió a donde le indico la mujer mayor.

Camino hacia la dirección mientras observaba a todos y todo lo que había a su alrededor, si sabía estaba paranoica y no era para menos a duras penas había podido escapar. Necesitaba más tiempo para poder llegar junto a **é**l.

Hacía tanto meses que no lo veía seguramente no la reconocería, menos viéndose así de desarreglada. Pero no era le momento de pensar en cosas tristes primero debía llegar hasta **él **luego volverían a estar juntos y todo estaría bien**.**

Frunció el seño al notar el elegante vehiculo que anda a una reducida velocidad, contuvo el aliento mientras se pegaba a la pared de aquella esquina. Observo como el choche negro seguía de largo. Suspiro aliviada, pero comprendió que no tenía tiempo para detenerse, suspiro cansada no podía tumbarse y relajarse no era el momento adecuado.

Con decisión doblo la esquina y siguió su camino sin detenerse cuando llegara a su destino dormiría lo suficiente **él** la cuidaría de todos y todos.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Estuvo muy bueno – suspiro el peli rosa mientras saboreaba el último bocado de arroz con curry que habían preparado juntos.

-Si quedo bien – ratifico el blondo mientras bebía el vino de arroz que Shuichi le había servido.

-Te gusto el vino?

-Si – confirmo luego de beber un sorbo más de ese vino tan típico.

-Fue un regalo de Kai- nii el me dijo que lo diera a mis invitados – dorio feliz - que quedaría bien con cualquier platillo.

-Lein-san te conciente verdad?

-Si ambos son muy buenos.

-¿Dime cargaste el celular como te pidió Aruma?

-Ups…- de un salto se puso de pie y fue hasta su mochila llevo el aparatito hasta una cómoda donde se encontraba el cargador.

-Gracias por recordarme esto, Ryoma-nii seguramente se enfadaría si no le hiciera caso.

-Ya me di cuenta de eso – murmuro el escritor, es que recordaba perfectamente los golpes que recibió por parte de aquel sujeto, decidió cambiar de tema asíque dijo – Entonces es cierto que quieres mudarte?

-Si – confirmó mientras levantaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina – debo devolverle su identidad a Hikaru-kun y volver a ser Shindou Shuichi – puntualizo mientras comenzaba a lavar las cosas.

-Sabes que es complicado manejar el escándalo que se generara – comento el rubio quien lo había seguido y se puso junto a el lavado – La prensa querrá saber que paso contigo durante todo un año – remarco mientras secaba los las cosas para guardarlas luego.

-Estoy muy conciente de eso – sonrío al terminar con las cosas y secarse las mano – Creo poder manejarlo si lo hice una vez no creo que tenga problemas ahora.

-Ven – pidió el novelista comprendiendo la postura de su baka, pero seria mucho mas difícil estar a solas cuando se enteraran los medios, ya no podrían dar esos paseos, mucho menos dar un paso fuera de sus departamentos por una temporada, le molestaba eso ya que había generado un habito de salir con él.

Shuichi camino hasta su el sillón tomado de la mano de su koi este tomo asiento y lo invito a que se sentara, pero una vez mas se sentó sobre su regazo, de inmediato fue abrazado con ternura, se acurruco en el ancho pecho, que quedaron así por un momento disfrutando de su calor mutuo, pero fue Shuichi quien hablo finalmente.

-¿Leíste la carta de Ryoma verdad?

-Hai

-Espero que todo salga bien- suspiro apenas.

-Sencillamente no se que pensar – comentó Yuki mientras acariciaba la espalda de su baka por sobre su ropa.

-Supongo que pueden pasar muchas cosas – Exhalo el aire de sus pulmones - Espero que Kai-nii este bien

-Aruma cuidara muy bien de su familia no te preocupes por ellos- afirmo con la seguridad que su koi necesitaba.

-Si el es muy bueno – bostezó de forma involuntaria.

-Necesitas recostarte – remarco la notar los ojitos húmedos y cansados.

-Creo que tienes razón – volvió a crujir su boca para bostezar.

-Bueno a la cama entonces – se separo de el para poder pararse y acompañarlo.

-Lo haré cuando te vallas – contesto y todo movimiento por parte del mayor se detuvo.

-…

-¿Te llevaras mi auto o te pido un taxi? – continuo mientras se encaminaba al teléfono, para llamar al taxi lo antes posible.

-…- No sabia que decir o que hacer como se ir y lo dejaría solo su mente trabajaba rápido pero su cuerpo permaneció en su lugar.

-¿Que sucede Eiri? – cuestiono al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

-No pienso dejarte solo – dijo con decisión.

-Te aseguro que voy a estar bien – replico el peli rosa.

Lo que Shuichi no sabía era el pánico que le provoco al rubio separarse de su niño, no quería tener esa sensación todo el tiempo hasta que lo volviera a ver. Estaba mas que seguro que si iba a su departamento no podría pegar un ojo en toda la maldita noche. Así que no pensaba separarse de el aunque ese baka se lo pidiera.

-Me quedo – aseveró mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Eiri soy muy capaz de cuidarme solo – el cantante intento razonar con su pareja, a pesar que algo le decía que sería en vano.

-Si tienes miedo de que intente "algo" – puntualizo la ultima palabra haciendo una mueca algo altanera muy a su estilo - recuerda que ya me quede en este departamento anteriormente y no paso nada solo me iré a dormir al cuarto de invitados como la ultima vez - remarco con lentitud.

-No es eso – dijo con pena.

-¿Entonces que es? - cuestionó mas que curioso por saber que rayos le pasaba por al cabeza de su pelusa rosa.

-No quiero ser una molestia – confeso por fin mientras que bajaba su rostro apenado.

Eiri solo suspiro con paciencia, ya sabía que escondía algo bajo esa actitud tan independiente, por mas que intentara ser un chico autónomo, aun tenía rasgos y actitudes de ese antiguo muchacho que el aprendió a amaba.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no lo eres - se acerco a su pequeño amatista - de verdad quiero estar contigo – afirmo con sus ojos fijos en aquel semblante apacible - y no te atrevas a decir que soy dulce – advirtió con seriedad - soy malo...- gruño.

-...- Shu lo abrazo ocultando así su rostro sonriente - esta bien puedes quedarte por hoy- confirmó - pero mañana regresaras a tu casa.

-Eso crees tú – murmuro el blondo más para si que para su novio. De repente se puso de pie mientras ponía el cuerpo de su koi sobre sus hombros como si fuera bolsa de papas y comenzaba a caminar hacía el cuarto.

-¿Eiri que haces? – pregunto desde su posición.

-¿No es obvio? – Cuestiono sonriendo - Te llevo a dormir.

-Eiri esto no es gracioso bajamos – protesto el menor mientras se movía cual lombriz en el hombro de su loco amigo.

-NO... – refuto con decisión.

-En verdad no es gracioso – insistió en decir mientras se dejaba trasportar ya sin tanta resistencia.

-Tampoco que te rías de mi – dijo deteniendo su marcha abruptamente.

-Yo no lo hice... no me rió de ti – aseguro, fue bajado de inmediato.

Eiri lo baja justo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y en un tono muy serio pidió - Mira me a los ojos y dime que no pensaste que era dulce y por lo que dije? – Cuestionó - ¿También te reíste de mí no es así?

-¿Cuando? – pregunto Shuichi con cara de inocencia.

-Hace un momento no me mientas- gruño algo ofendido con esa actitud tan esquiva que ahora le demostraba ese travieso mocoso, ya que se negaba a mirarlo a la cara.

-... – Las orbes violetas se desviaron por un instante de aquella cara seria que lo observaba casi sin pestañar.

-Recuerdas que te advertí que no te rieras de mi - acaricio su mejilla mientras Shu asentía - Tus ojos son muy fáciles de leer – aseguró con sabiduría.

-Los tuyos también - afirmo Shuichi haciéndole frente a su pareja sin temor alguno - en verdad puedo ver cosas - acaricio el pómulo con al punta de su dedos trigueños.

-¿Y que ves en ellos?- cuestiono el mas alto bastante intrigado por aquella revelación tan repentina, el nunca fue fácil de descifrar, en varias ocasiones el mismo Shuichi le había dicho que no lo entendía entonces ¿como ahora es que podía? ¿Acaso su amor por el había logrado volverlo trasparente? Vio sonreír a su baka con seguridad…

-Veo un sentimiento calido y muy grande - dijo en un tono suave - pero también hay un dejo de melancolía en ellos – poso su palma en aquel rostro tan varonil- me pregunto porque siento que tengo que ver con esos sentimientos tan fuertes.

-Hay shu!...- Suspiro el rubio cayendo bajo el embrujo de aquella mirada, tuvo que abrazarlo con mucho ímpetu y oculto de esa forma su rostro en el cuello de su niño.

Es que Yuki tenía el corazón agitado ante aquel hallazgo, era tan raro que sus emociones fueran tan factibles de leer, pero no podía evitar ser tan evidente o en este caso diáfano ante aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas que amaba casi con desesperación.

-¿Eiri que tienes? – Cuestiono algo preocupado por la reacción de su novio – ¿dije algo malo? – como respuesta recibió un beso lleno de ese sentimiento que desbordaba por cada fibra de su ser, haciendo que se perdiera en aquella caricia que le estaba brindando su apasionado koibito. El beso termino dejándolos agitados y deseosos de mas, pero aun así Yuki sabia no podía presionar a su koi después de un día tan trémulo asíque solo reunió las fuerzas para contenerse y decir.

-No… no es nada vamos a descansar – sugirió con la voz apenas controlada luego de aquella muestra de afecto que en verdad calentó su sistema.

-Si pero…- intento decir el más bajo antes de recibir otro beso que no fue tan intenso pero fue igual de sabroso.

-¿Que? – cuestiono al separarse un poco para observar el sonrosado rostro.

-Debes soltarme porque no puedo moverme – afirmó sonriendo con picardía.

-Ho! es cierto – comento Eiri mientras separaba su cuerpo del de su chibi, quien estaba literalmente pegado a la puerta de su habitación. Observo a su pesar que solo sonreía sin decir nada – "Debo dejar de hacer esas cosas parezco adolescente hormó nado" – pensó con ironía, burlándose de si mismo por esa actitud tan poco típica en él.

-Nee Eiri? - llamo por fin el amatista.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – cuestionó de repente dejando al escritor en blanco, así que el divertido cantante tomó la mano del rubio y lo jalo al interior de su cuarto.

-He?- alcanzo a decir el escritor cuando su travieso baka encendía la luz de su velador - de verdad quieres? – cuestiono tomando conciencia de la propuesta y de lo que implicaba.

**-Dormir** – remarco el menor acercándose a su pareja – En verdad te vez cansado – sin previo aviso lo empujo a la cama.

-Claro que me encantaría dormir contigo – sujetó la pequeña mano trigueña – Pero no tienes que remarcar que estoy viejo - lo jalo de la extremidad haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo, para abrazarlo y disfrutar de aquel placentero aroma que era tan característico en su peli rosa.

-…- Shuichi guardo silencio oculto nuevamente en aquel pectoral, vagamente pensó que estar así se le estaba haciendo costumbre, muy placentera debía agregar.

-Lo estas haciendo otra vez – gruño el novelista.

-¿De que hablas?

-Te estas riendo – murmuro intentando separar el pequeño cuerpo que ponía resistencia a ser examinado.

-En verdad no entiendo de que estas hablando – Dijo Shindou mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza aquel cuerpo.

-Ya veras pequeño tramposo – las pálidas manos se colaron a través de la ropa y tocaron partes que sabía sensibles provocando que el cuerpo mas pequeño se contorsionara cual lombriz recién sacada de la tierra – Confiesa – ordeno siguiendo con su tortura, girando sus cuerpos para quedar sobre ese travieso chibi.

-No…no… Onegai… jajajajaja… cosquillas no… jajajajajaja

-Dilo…

-Ok…Ok… detente por favor…- de inmediato las manos se quedaron quieras pero no se retiraron de aquel cuerpo.

-¿Y bien?

-Es que…- lo observo desde su lugar sometido bajo ese cuerpo poderoso – eres realmente muy tierno conmigo y me encanta eso de ti – confeso aun agitado, con dulzura elevo ambas manos y atrajo el rostro de su querido novio para regalarle un beso casto lleno de dulzura, que progresivamente se fue trasformando en un beso profundo lleno de anhelos contenidos.

-Si pretendes dormir no deberías hacer eso - advirtió el mayor aun respirando agitado y excitado con solo besarlo.

-Esta bien – dijo para colgarse de su cuello pegándolo a su cuerpo para susurrarle a su oído – Eiri daisuki…

Yuki solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella muestra de afecto para luego soltarlo - ai shiteru – sonriendo beso la comisura de la boca de su niño y agrego – ve a ponerte un pijama.

-Hai…- volteo y le tiro un beso desde la puerta antes de salir del cuarto para cambiarse en el baño.

Yuki solo pudo suspirar con deleite, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan relajado y feliz, se acomodo un poco mejor llevando ambas manos a su nuca cerro los ojos por un segundo.

Cuando Shuichi volvió ya listo para ir a la cama, se quedo un momento observando a su pareja, quien se extendía en toda la cama en total relajación, un calorcito en su interior pareció agotarlo al tener aquella visión tan bonita de su apasionado compañero, camino hasta la cama cubrió a ambos cuerpos con un edredón, luego beso la mejilla de aquel rubio arrogante, acto seguido se acurruco junto al hombre que le calentaba el alma, inhalo profundo llenando sus sentidos de ese perfume personal que emanaba de su naturaleza misma relajándose automáticamente, al cabo de unos segundos su respiración se torno acompasada, se había dormido…

Eiri abrió los ojos y observo a su baka dormido junto a él, se quedo allí quien sabe por cuanto tiempo contemplándolo.

Algo en su interior se agito al comprender que simplemente no quería volver a separándose de esa personita, necesitaba escuchar la cadencia de su respiración junto a él cada noche. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos recibiendo como regalo un murmullo quedo llamándolo entre sueños, sonrió complacido.

Se dejo llevar por el calor de esa anatomía que abrazaba, tan tranquilizador, tenía claro que quería disfrutar de cada instante junto a él, acomodo la manta y cerro los ojos apoyando su mentón en aquella manta rosa.

-Mañana será otro día…- pensó antes de dormirse.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A las afueras de la prefectura de Osaka…

La noche había caído y las luces de las calles habían comenzado a encenderse por doquier, apago el motor de su _Camaro_ y fue recibida por un jovencito de unos dieciséis años ataviado con el atuendo típico de la gasolinera.

-Lleno por favor – dijo la rubia de cabello dorado como el sol, que estaba sujetó con una cola de caballo.

-Hai – respondió el muchacho que se aboco a su tarea mientras ella bajaba del auto e iba hacia la parte posterior y abrir el acceso al tanque.

Mientras esperaba observo a su alrededor, era una estación de servicio en las afueras de Hirakata, faltaba muy poco para salir de la prefectura de Osaka y si mal no recordaba la próxima ciudad seria Yawata, esto era Kyotamabe prefectura de Kyoto, donde pensaba descansar por lo menos un par de horas, por mas apresurada que estuviera necesitaba relajarse no sea cosa que por estar a la carrera tuviera un estupido accidente.

-Señorita…

-Ho!.. si disculpe – pago el importe y se metió al vehiculo, encendió el motor, pero lo pensó un instante y decidió tomar un café hacia ya mas de cuatro horas que manejaba había pasado Kobe sin detenerse a desayunar algo decente y tenia tan solo tres horas de sueño, seria mejor que se remojara la cara y luego seguiría su camino.

Movió el elegante Chevrolet de color azul hacia el estacionamiento, cerró bien y fue hasta la cafetería, consulto por los lavados le indicaron que estaban hacía su derecha y a paso tranquilo se fue hasta allí.

Apenas cruzo el umbral se detuvo un instante, es que por algún extraño presentimiento se percato que no estaba sola, sexto sentido tal vez… o esa manía suya de desconfiar de todo. Es que era ya natural en ella mantener sus sentidos en guardia alta, no por nada venía escapándole a su maldito destino durante ya un par de años.

Se metió en el retrete libre mas próximo a la salida, a sus oídos llegaron gemidos. Supuso entonces que la otra persona debía estar descompuesta salió del cubículo, lavo sus manos sin dejar de ver su espalda por el espejo, dio un paso hacía las toallas descartables cuando aquel sonido similar a un quejido pero en esta ocasión se escucho con más claridad.

Frunció el seño, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando- "pero si se parece a…" – caviló para luego menear al cabeza y sacarse esa idea tonta - "No imposible" – se dijo así misma acercándose sigilosa hacía donde pensaba que provenía los sonido tan particular. Tampoco estaba por caer en la trampa de algún maldito truhán, asíque agudizo aun más sus sentidos.

Revisó cuidadosamente los cada uno de los cubículos hasta confirmar que el quejido provenía del baño para discapacitados, el más alejado de todos, repaso mentalmente la disposición del lugar. Era un lugar amplio con una sola entrada, el lugar perfecto para una trampa.

-Demonios – magullo con un dejo de miedo luego se controló y especuló – no he llegado hasta aquí por pánico, y no pienso convertirme ahora en una maldita cobarde - se dijo con decisión caminando hasta el lugar.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y reviso con atención casa rincón que tenía justo al frente, no vio nada más que azulejos blancos, el respectivo retrete con las barras para apoyarse y lavamanos a la altura correspondiente para el uso de una persona discapacitada.

Pero su curiosidad no estuvo satisfecha hasta que observo a tras de la puerta, casi pega un grito, automáticamente cubrió su boca con la mano libre para no llamar la atención. Respiro profundo y cerro la puerta tras ella, se acerco con cautela, se acuclilló frente al cuerpo menudo.

Detallo entonces la figura que estaba por tocar, su rostro era pálido casi enfermizo, su cabello era castaño oscuro con extraños reflejos rojizos bastante desaliñado, estiro con cuidado la mano para poder verificar el estado de la persona, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando otro quejido hizo que se le erizara los pelos de su nuca, aun así llevo su mano hacía la chaqueta que la cubría pero una fría mano sujetó su muñeca.

-Disculpa… - balbuceo la rubia, intentando recuperar su mano – ¿Te encuentras bien? – cuestiono al ser liberada.

La persona a la que cuestionaba elevo la vista y dejo ver un rostro ovalado marcado por el cansancio extremo al que fue sujeto en estos últimos días, en sus ojos color pardo podía verse plasmado el miedo.

-Oye tranquila no te haré nada – aclaro la de coleta rubia – mientas volvió a acuclillarse - Necesitas algo? – la muchacha negó con la cabeza – mmm… no te obligare a decirme nada si es a lo que el temes – comento – Pero si estas huyendo de alguien sería muy bueno que cambiaras de ropa - pensó en voz alta durante un momento – Ya lo tengo! – Exclamó sobresaltando un poco a la asustada muchacha – espera aquí – le pidió para luego salir con rapidez del lugar.

Ni bien salio por la misma puerta que daba a la cafetería fue llamada por el hombre que le tomara la orden.

-Señorita! – dijo

-He? – detuvo su marca – Si Cuanto es? – se acerco y pago el pedido ordeno que lo pusieran para llevar y salio rumbo al auto, dejo todo en el asiento de acompañante y fue a la parte trasera del Chevrolet donde llevaba varias cajas apiladas, saco un par de cosas y guardo todo sin importar como quedaban. Volvió a entrar a la cafetería y fue al mostrador- disculpe señor me prepararía otro desayuno para llevar – el hombre asintió y anoto la orden – muchas gracias.

Apresuro el paso y entro nuevamente al baño, como esperaba la muchacha se había puesto de pie e intentaba llegar a la puerta lateral que la llevaba al exterior sin necesidad de pasar por la cafetería. Frunció el seño al notar sus pasos tambaleantes, se acerco presurosa.

-Te pedí que esperaras – dijo al oji negro haciendo que la jovencita diré aun respingo - oye la sujetó e hizo que girara – te dije que…

-Déjeme ir – rogó la chica – ellos no pueden encontrarme… Onegai déjeme ir - suplico una vez más.

-Te advertí que estando así te descubrirán – afirmó la más alta.

Debía aclarar que si de algo era conciente y se consideraba una experta era a mantenerse oculta y escapar. No es que fuera cobarde, aunque lo pareciera con sus acciones, sino que por ningún motivo estaba dispuesta a dejar se ser un espíritu libre mucho menos para la conveniencia de otros.

-Ven - Extendió la mano y la invito a que aceptara, después de un momento ella por su propia voluntad acepto su ayuda, estrecho la fría mano y la jalo al interior del recinto para luego darle una bolsa – cámbiate – le pidió soltándola – volveré en un momento –la miro con seriedad – y no se te ocurra intentar salir de aquí, en tu estado actual será demasiado fácil hallarte – advirtió antes de salir.

La joven algo confusa, aun, por la actitud de la rubia observo el interior del la morral y descubrió ropa de colores sobrios, suspiro con cansancio. Estaba seriamente llegando a su limite, es que llevaba como animal errante y sin descanso desde hacia varios días.

La huida se había complicado al llegar a las mediaciones de la estación del tren, donde detecto a sus perseguidores por doquier, decidió en aquel momento tomar el camino mas largo.

Pero al parecer su prueba recién comenzaba ya que después de que un arrebato de su única pertenencia quedó sin un centavo. Sus fuerzas por continuar fueron debilitándose con forme avanzaba hacia su destino, es que ya ni sabía cuantos días llevaba sin dormir, la falta de comida la hizo sucumbir en aquel baño publico.

Más había algo que en verdad la obligaba seguir adelante sin importarle nada…

A su mente llego el recuerdo de la persona que ella necesitaba encontrar, esperaba que lo que había averiguado por casualidad fuese cierto, si él no la reconocía no estaba segura que podría pasar con su vida… Pensar eso siempre la deprimía demasiado así que decidió borrar ese pensamiento por el momento.

-¿Que haces allí todavía? – Cuestiono la de coleta – Vamos que ya encargue tu desayuno –la empujo al baño donde la encontrará – cámbiate aquí te espero.

-Pero…

-Vamos, vamos - la ayudo con su cosas – no es el mejor lugar para pernoctar sabes? – cuestionó en un vano intento de entablar algún dialogo, no hubo respuesta de echo se alejo un poco de ella y se metió en el cubículo después de un momento de silencio la blonda decidió volver a insistir con al charla – No es bueno dormir en un lugar así para ti y mucho menos para un bebe – la puerta se abrió de un golpe mostrando el estado de estupor en el que se encontraba la muchacha.

-Como lo supo – pregunto con pánico.

-Vamos linda no se puede ocultar algo así - señalo el pequeño cangurito cruzado sobre su pecho.

-… - la joven madre abrazo a su retoño en señal de protección.

-Anda – insistió – debemos comer – observo la confusión en el joven rostro y comprendió – Azakura Reiko – saludo.

-Umi – dijo simplemente.

-¿Y él? – señalo sin inmutarse al abrigo que ahora cubría a la criatura.

-Aun no le he dado un nombre - señalo cada vez mas mareada, al parecer la falta de algún tipo de alimento comenzó a hacer estragos en su sistema de la muchacha, eh hizo que se sintiera mareada.

-¿Hace cuanto que no comes?- cuestiono Azakura mientras la sostenía para que no cayera con todo y criatura.

-No recuerdo…

-No es bueno no alimentarse, mas si estas amamantando – la guío hasta la puerta lateral hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Porque me ayudas? – Quiso saber la ojos pardos, aun con un dejo de temor.

-Digamos que soy como una compañera de escape.

-¿He?

-Sube no quiero quedarme más tiempo – corto al charla y abrió al puerta de copiloto – voy a Tokio – anuncio – ¿Quieres venir?

-Hai- respondió Umi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ya no llores – pidió la blonda – entra.

-Si gracias…

-Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos ya – anunció apenas abrió la puerta del conductor y le paso el desayuno que consistía en un jugo de naranja y un emparedado bastante cargado – no es mucho pero pararemos en un mercado a comprar algo mejor mas adelante.

-Etto…

-Descuida digamos que te estoy usando para lograr mi objetivo de escapar – dijo con parquedad.

-No entiendo…

-Mira - puso el auto en marcha – me buscan a mi sola y no sospecharan de una pareja y un bebe – razono para luego sonreír – tu eres mi boleto de salida… ¡será perfecto! - anuncio mientras partían.

-….- Umi guardo silencio ante aquella confesión, la mujer parecía sincera y en verdad no le importaba ser usada de ese modo, mas si eso significaba que la acercaba a la persona que buscaba.

-Ahora come ese bebe pronto despertara con más hambre que tu y será mejor que tengas con que alimentarlo sino ser aun viaje muy largo y ruidoso – le paso el otro emparedado – Ten seguramente esta frió pero te ayudara.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo tomare el café y en la próxima estación de servicio comeré algo más sólido.

-Gracias

Apenas había consumido los dos emparedados y bebido todo aquel jugo recién exprimido el pequeño bultito comenzó a quejarse ruidosamente, de inmediato fue extraído del cangurito donde permanecía oculto.

Reiko desvío un momento su atención del camino para observar a la criatura, por lo que dedujo el bebe no tenía mas de una semana de vida. Ahora comía con avidez el alimento que su madre le daba, después de amamantarse de ambos pecho se durmió.

-Azakura- san

-Dime Reiko

-Reiko- san

-Dime Umi-chan

-Gracias…

-Ya te dije que esto es reciproco, yo te ayudo y tu lo haces por mi - sin dejar de ver el camino dijo – y dime vas a buscar al padre de tu bebe o huyes de él? – cuestiono de forma muy directa.

-El padre de mi bebe nunca supo de mi estado – anuncio de repente para luego guardar silencio para luego agregar - yo nunca le dije nada.

-Tranquila lo que digas aquí dentro, aquí de quedara – señalo con seguridad.

-El hombre que busco vive en Tokio necesito encontrarlo.

-Dime no era mas fácil ir por tren?

-Me fue imposible llegar a la estación.

-¿Y como terminaste durmiendo en ese lugar?

-Me arrebataron la cartera –señalo con pena es que allí llevaba la ultima foto que se sacara con el padre de su niño.

-Valla eso es mala suerte.

-Usted de que Huye?- quiso saber la castaña.

-De un odioso hombre machista y controlador…- respondió Reiko apretó el volante con fuerza – Mi padre me exige que cumpla con un contrato que hizo con un socio – se estremeció al recordar aquella oportunidad en que se revelo a los caprichos de su progenitor – Matrimonio!..- exclamo frustrada - esta loco si piensa que yo cumpliré con esa demanda… primero muerta…

Frunció el seño al no obtener ningún tipo de comentario, al reducir un poco la velocidad se dio la oportunidad para que los ojos negros se desviaran por un momento del camino. Su copiloto dormía al igual que el pequeñín que acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Bueno creo que se merecen algo de descanso – dijo la conductora mientras ponía música tranquila para poder entretenerse – ¿Me pregunto de quien estas Huyendo tu? – se cuestionó mentalmente.

Las respuestas como era de esperarse aun no la tenía, observo la autopista sería un conmino largo, si no conseguían adelantase al trafico sería mucho peor. Piso el acelerador metió el cambio, un nuevo día ya daba comienzo con suerte solo serian ocho o nueve horas hasta la cuidad de Tokio, pero eso solo dependía del trafico que encontraran.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La mañana llego demasiado pronto para quienes descansaban placidamente en una mullida cama cubiertos con un edredón de color calido.

Los indiscretos rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las cortinas que se mecían con la suave brisa marina, frunció el seño ante al idea de despertar por completo. Era tan desagradable es maldito intruso que lo sacaba de su letargo, intento voltearse para reanudar con su descanso pero un peso extra sobre su pecho lo retuvo.

Al enfocar mejor, su corazón pálpito errático, al fin fue conciente de la respiración calida sobre su piel. Distinguió entonces aquella suave mata rosa que acariciaba su mentón.

Sus manos acariciaron la sedosa piel por debajo del infantil pijama, una increíble sensación de bienestar se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

Con mucho cuidado acomodo a su niño junto a el para poder disfrutar de aquella visión tan placentera. Es que en verdad necesitaba contemplarlo así callado y etéreo…

De repente los ojos de aquel ángel se abrieron, aun nublados por el sueño lo saludo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Shu

-Buenos días Eiri - se acurruco un poco junto a su koi - Descansaste?

-¿Si Gracias y tu?

-Como nunca…- en verdad Yuki estuvo tentado en decir "_como antes_" pero no le vio el caso de empezar con complicaciones ese día.

-¿A que hora despertaste?

-Hace un ratito – señalo sin dejar de prestar atención a cada movimiento que hacía aquel ángel.

Se quedaron observando por un largo instante, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus rostros, el ambiente pareció cambiar llenándose de una energía completamente diferente la pasión llego con intensidad quemando sus cuerpos, Shuichi fue quien decidió ponerle un poco de cordura a toda esas sensaciones que lo atacaban.

-Quieres desayunar?- cuestiono el peli rosa, estirándose cual gato, pateando en el proceso la manta que los cubría dejando expuesta ante los dorados ojos una porción de su plano abdomen. Al no recibir respuesta de su novio giro su rostro tan solo para volver a quedar atrapado en esa intensa mirada ámbar – Que pasa? – cuestionó con cautela.

La respuesta que recibió fue solo las caricias y el calor que le brindaban las pálidas manos de su amante que se colaban entre sus ropas.

-No pasa nada Shu…- contesto atrapando el pequeño cuerpo bajo su toque - solo quiero mi desayuno – argumento el rubio mientras comenzaba una serie de besos en el cuello y clavícula de su niño.

-Eiri… - susurró el amatista en un suspiro, mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el dorado cabello.

De lo siguiente que fue conciente, Shuichi, fue del fuego que le quemaba las venas, esa necesidad de pertenecerle a ese hombre, podía sentir cada beso, cada toque íntimo sobre su piel. Cada lamida de esa lujuriosa lengua humedeciendo sus partes mas intimas, que lo hacia casi fallecer y volver a la misma vida.

Todo se detuvo por un instante, en el que volvieron a verse a los ojos para luego besarse con renovado ímpetu. En un solo movimiento el poderoso miembro se introdujo en aquel nido calido y apretado, por un instante ambos cuerpos se sacudieron con un intenso espasmo que amenazaba con terminar con todo, sus jadeos se mezclaron.

-Por…favor…- pidió Shu victima de la necesidad que lo embargaba.

Yuki sin decir nada inició el movimiento de sus caderas, primero de forma lenta, pero los sonidos que emanaban de aquella pequeña boca roja e hinchada por sus besos hicieron que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba atacando con ímpetu aquel punto en particular que enloquecía a su pequeño koibito, que grito su nombre aferrándose con mucha fuerza el agarre de su mano que hacía ya rato estaban unidas. La visión que le regalaba aquel cuerpo bajo él, victima de su pasión, fue demasiado para seguir conteniéndose.

Shuichi fue conciente de la necesidad que existían ocultas en cada rose y beso que le daba Eiri, era como si un temor inmenso oculto en su interior hiciera que cada acto se asemejara al ultimo, como si tuviera miedo a que todo desapareciera.

-Eiri…ah…- llamo con un hilo de voz, llegando al límite de su resistencia.

-Shu…- Susurró sobre la boca de su adorado ángel – Mi Shu…

Los cuerpos de ambos parecían acoplarse al ritmo del amor llevándolos mas allá, con cada penetración los cuerpos vibraban y se estremecían. El tiempo dejo de ser importante al igual que todo lo demás desapareció, lo único que era tangible eran sus febriles cuerpos, del que se aferraron al llegar al punto mas alto de la ola.

El clímax llego haciendo que se derritieran con su propio calor, nublando sus mentes. Se besaron aun bajo el efecto de aquella pasión que compartieron, pasados los minutos tuvieron que separarse solo un poco para observarse.

-Eiri…

-Mmm

-Aun tengo hambre

-¿Quieres otra ronda? - cuestiono el escritor con un tono ladino – Luego dices que soy yo el pervertido…

-No hablo de eso – puntualizo el amatista ignorando la burla mientras se removía entre los brazos de su amante provocando roses involuntarios de ciertas partes muy activas.

-Si no quieres otra ronda será mejor que te quedes quietito – advirtió el blondo.

-Pervertido

-Mi querido Shu – acaricio con gentileza el húmedo rostro, acomodando algunos mechones de la frente de su pequeño mientras agregaba – No vi que te quejaras hace un momento.

-Bueno yo…- el sonido de un gruñido interrumpió la charla, el estomago de el peli rosa estaba protestando furioso.

-Veo que tendré que alimentarte antes que ese león que llevas ahí - señalo su pancita chata – sino lo hago seguro me comerá - Bromeo Eiri.

–jejejeje – rió avergonzado.

-Anda ve a bañarte – soltó su abrazo – apresúrate mientras te preparare el desayuno.

-De verdad harías eso por mi?

-Claro..

-Nya!- se pego al cuerpo de su novio y fregó el rostro como si fuera un gatito.

No fue conciente de la reacción que tuvo Yuki al ver aquella acción, ya que esa era una de las formas en que su antiguo baka reaccionaba ante sus atenciones. El corazón del rubio comenzó a palpitar acelerado y no pudo evitar el abrazarlo con todo ese amor que parecía ahogarlo.

-Nee Eiri..

-Dime…

-¿Que tal si nos bañamos juntos y luego te ayudo con el desayuno?

-Si tú quieres…

-Hai…- se separo, el cantante tomo la mano de su novio para jalarlo rumbo al baño sin importar la desnudes de los dos.

-"Estas volviendo"- pensó Yuki mientras se dejaba arrastrar hasta a la ducha.

Lo que siguió después fue una de esas maravillosas visiones que perduraría por siempre en la mente del escritor, luego de que ambos compartieran la ducha entre besos y caricias demasiado provocativas para ser ignoradas provocando que volvieran a excitarse el uno al otro.

Pero el estomago de Shuichi volvió a quejarse interrumpiendo cualquier acción, fue Eiri quien decidió salir y alimentar a su niño antes que su mente se perdiera aun mas. Pero jamás espero que aquel travieso baka lo jalara y pegara a la pared, antes de que pudiera protestar lo vio agacharse hasta quedar frente a su erguido miembro solo para engullirlo sin previo aviso haciendo que el aliento escapara de su cuerpo.

Los espasmos de placer sacudieron el cuerpo mientras que su músculo era tendido con una maestría casi irreal, los ojos de ámbar observaron aquel semblante angelical sonrojado y húmedo no soportaría mucho si esto continuaba.

-Shuichi…espera…ha!….me voy – advirtió en vez de detenerse el amatista acelero del ritmo, Yuki llevo su crispada mano hasta la cabeza de su travieso niño enredando sus dedos en el suave cabello mojado, siguiendo el ritmo que lo estaba enloqueciendo – Shu!- exclamó como advertencia para luego derramarse en aquella boca que jamás dejo de succionarlo, aun victima de ese momento tan lacivo separo su semi erguido miembro de aquella boquita solo para besarlo y compartir el sabor de su esencia que permanecía allí en esos labios.

-Eres muy travieso enano - grumo mientras que comenzaba a masturbar el erguido miembro de su baka – debería castigarte.

-Eiri… yo solo… quería hacerte feliz…- se excuso entre jadeos.

-Solo voy a ser feliz cuando tu lo sea – anuncio y sin previo aviso giro el cuerpo de su amante para tener acceso a nuevamente al trasero redondeado, sin esperar un segundo mas se volvió a hundir en el interior, sabiendo que Shuichi no aguantaría mucho comenzó un serie de estocadas precisa y rítmicas que enloquecieron a ambos llevándolos a derramarse nuevamente… - no deberías provocarme…- comento Yuki mientras se retiraba del calido interior de su koi.

-No quería que por mi culpa…- comenzó a decir el más bajo pero un roce lo acalló.

El agua volvió a limpiarlos mientras se besaban una y otra vez.

Luego del "placentero" baño, ambos buscaron ropa que ponerse, Shu le presto ropa de Ryoma, a su koi, para que se cambiara. Se metieron a la cocina, cuando el desayuno estuvo listó llevaron todo a la mesa.

-Shuichi… - llamo el escritor mientras bebía café.

-Si…

-¿De verdad quieres ir a buscar un departamento?

-Claro! – Respondió con entusiasmo - imagino que mis hermanos se enfadaran bastante pero creo que tendrán suficientes problemas teniendo que lidiar con todo los asuntos de Hikaru-kun.

-Comprendo… - cierto nerviosismo inundo el sistema de el blondo, esque esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para recuperar a su baka.

El podria invitarlo a que vivieran juntos como hacia un año atrás, pero antes de que Yuki intentara hilar en su mente la manera correcta de decirlo a Shu que si quería podía ir a vivir con el a su departamento el teléfono sonó con insistencia.

Shuichi corrió hasta el aparato y contesto con premura pensando que era alguno de sus hermanos que lo llamaba.

-Moshi Moshi – dijo para luego escuchar un momento – si es la casa del señor Leim – contesto para luego fruncir el seño – No él no se encuentra

-_Escucha niño dile a ese cobarde que conteste el teléfono_

-No tengo porque tolerar sus groserías adiós…

-_No te atrevas a colgarme_ –a divirtió – acaso _no sabes con quien estas hablando?_

-….- Shuichi intentaba pesar en los familiares de la familia Leim y Aruma para ver de quien se trataba, muy pocas personas tenían ese numero - No me interesa saber su nombre – anuncio por fin intentando así minimizar cualquier error que pudiera cometer. .

-_Soy Hashime Taito_ -anunció en un tono soberbio

- Llame en unos días – sugirió cortes.

-_De que estas hablando mocoso?_

-Que sucede Hikaru?- cuestiono Yuki que se había acercado al escuchar la alterada voz de su baka.

El hombre del otro lado de la línea se quedo estupefacto, acaso había escuchado bien? La persona que acababa de insultar era el jovencito Leim?

-_Rayos..—_Bufo molesto – _esto se complica_ – dijo entre dientes mientras cortaba.

-Quien era?

-No lo se muy bien un tal Taito o algo así, se la paso insultando a Kaito –nii no me agrado nada ese tipo.

-Pero que quería?

-Hablar con mi hermano

-Ven terminemos de desayunar – tomo la mano y lo llevo hacia el desayunador.

-Me pregunto porque habrá cortado de esa manera?

-Bueno tal vez sea por trabajo

-No lo se, tanto Kaito como Ryoma- nii son independientes, es mas no creo que este año tampoco trabajen- señalo mientras untaba una tostada con jalea.

-¿Por?

-El bebe – puntualizo el amatista.

-ya veo

-¿estas mejor?

-Quien yo? – Shuichi asintió – Si, claro que estoy mejor por que preguntas?

-Solo quería saber después de lo de ayer…

-¿Y tu como estas?

-Si estoy contigo estoy muy bien

Lo que quedo del día la pasaron haciéndose compañía vieron la TV sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón, al final Eiri termino observando a su niño dormir sobre sus piernas, suspirando intento controlar ese miedo que lo acosaba, es que todo parecía tan perfecto y se conocía a la perfección como para saber que era capaz de arruinarlo con uno de sus estupidos comentarios.

Negó con la cabeza intentando espantar esos malos pensamientos, es que estaba seguro que en esta ocasión haría todo lo que estuviera en sus mano para no arruinar nada, no soportaba la idea de una nueva separación de ese maravilloso ángel. Lo necesitaba como al mismo aire que respiraba, llevo su mano izquierda hacía las hebras rosas de suave textura.

-Hasta su cabello volvió a ser casi el de siempre – pensó con una sonrisa tonta, mientras sujetaba algunos mechones bicolores, ya que aun quedaban vestigios de ese castaño que lo habían confundido a un principio.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue roto por las vibraciones del pequeño móvil que descansaba cerca sobre la mesita ratona, estiro su brazo lo más rápido que pudo, abrió la llamada, ya que no quería que Shu se despertara.

-Diga

-_Shu?_

-No…

-_Uesugi que le paso a Shuichi, el esta bien? Que le hiciste? Su tu te atreviste a.._

-Aruma quiere calmarse- pidió haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia – Shuichi esta aquí junto a mi Dormido- remarco la ultima palabra, casi mordiéndose porque en verdad no quería llevarse mal con el hombre que había ayudado tanto a su baka.

_-Duerme? A esta hora?_

-El doctor ordeno que descansara

-_Espera un momento_- lo corto –_ Aquí hay algo que no entiendo explícate _

-si se calma le cuento…

-_tienes toda mi atención_

.-bien…

Yuki trato de resumir todo el asunto porque sabía que Leim-san no debía preocuparse demasiado, así que le contó a grandes trasgos lo sucedido con su hermana, también puntualizo que a causa de tanto Stress Shuichi necesito dormir como Dios manda para volver a retomar su rutina diaria a la brevedad.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió- finalizo el blondo

-_Le voy a dar su merecido a ese enano_ - gruño

-Ya lo regañe bastante

-_Por cierto ¿tu como estas?_

-¿Porque pregunta?

-_Solo te noto mas clamado_ – señalo par ale asombro de Yuki- _¿Y dime ya le dijiste la verdad?_

-Solo en parte, aclaramos ciertas cosas no quiero forzar nada.

-_Al menos a aceptado tu propuesta_

-Si

-_Te dio Shu mi mensaje?_

-Hai

-_Sabes que cumpliré verdad?_

-Lo entiendo

Shuichi se removió un poco y abrió los ojos, sonriendo ante la imagen de ese hombre que descuidadamente acariciaba su cabeza, de una manera metódica y suave, noto que hablaba por su celular.

-Es Kai-nii? - cuestiono

-Shuichi acaba de despertar – anuncio para luego cubrir la bocina y decir- Es Aruma

-OK. Suspiro el amatista para luego sonreír mientras tomaba el móvil – Hola Ryoma –nii

-_Enano! Descansaste?_

-Si gracias…como esta kai-chan

_-Esta bien cuidando a Hikaru _

-No me digas que ya están juntos?

_-Si al fin _

-Y como se encuentra Hikaru-kun?

_-Bien, considerando que lo peor de su fiebre ah pasado, esperamos que recupere fuerzas pronto_

-Volverán pronto

-_tal vez en una semana tal vez dos_

-ha… valla… pensé que seria antes pero considerando el estado de Hikaru-kun es predecible…- razono el amatista.

-A_mbos te echamos mucho de menos_

-Eso ya lo se igual que yo los extraño a ustedes…Ho! por cierto hubo una llamada extraña esta mañana

-_De quien?_

-Debes disculparme pero no me gusto nada lo que decía ese hombre

-_Espera, espera… mejor cuéntame todo bien para entender de que se trata._

-Bueno, debo decir que fue muy despectivo y ofensivo al referirse a Kai-chan, cuando le dije que iba a cortar el me advirtió que no me atreviera además…

_-¿El tipo este te dijo como se llamaba?_

-Taito…Hashime Taito…

-_Taito?_

-Si eso dijo… Ryoma-nii hice algo malo al tratar con agresión a ese hombre?

-…

-Ryoma estas ahí?

-_Escucha atentamente Shu_ - pidió Aruma con seriedad poniendo alerta a el amatista.

-si... – respondió con calma.

-_Te hiciste pasar por Hikaru_? – cuestionó de inmediato.

-En realidad no me dio tiempo de decir nada- recordó el peli rosa - pero si se comporto muy extraño cuando escucho a Eiri llamarme Hikaru, de hecho antes de cortar balbuceó algo que no llegue a entender.

-_Chibi no le abras a nadie que venga de parte de la familia Leim _– puntualizó de repente.

-Porque?

-_Ese tipo que llamo tiene mucho que ver con la ruptura que hubo entre su familia y kaito, si sospecha que Hikaru volvió seguramente irán a verlo ¿comprendes?_

-Pero creo poder manejarlo…

-_Entiende si saben estas ahí seguramente intentaran llevarte a ver a "tu abuela_"

-Yo no tengo problemas en...

-_Tu no, pero no eres conciente de lo que son capaces de hacer_ – suspiro pesadamente - _escucha Shu intentare apresurar nuestro regreso._

-No te preocupes por mi estoy bien

-_Pásame con Uesugi _– solicitó sin mas.

-Eiri quiere hablar contigo – le pasó el celular.

-Diga… si entiendo… eso ya lo se… esta bien… Adiós - le devolvió el celular – se quiere despedir.

-Ryoma-nii cuídate

-_Tu igual Enano_

-Mándale muchachos besos a kai-chan y a Hikaru-kun

-_De tu parte… y Shu-chan_

-Si?…

-No nada… nos vemos en unos días

acuerdo.

Shuichi se quedo observando su móvil un rato hasta que Yuki extrañado por el silencio de su niño hablo.

-Pasa algo malo?

-No…

-Entonces porque te quedaste así?

-No se… Me pareció que Ryoma Nii estaba algo alterado…

-¿Le paso algo a Leim o su hermano?

-No creo que pero me parece que esta preocupado por mi y no se porque – razono mientras se acomodaba mejor,

-Bueno de hecho me pidió que no te dejara solo – señalo extrañado.

-Nani?

-Cuando me pasaste el celular me dijo – Eiri imito el tono grave de Aruma – "_Debes cuidar muy bien de Shuichi no lo dejes solo o veras lo que es bueno entendiste?"_

-jijijiji que malo eres

-Pero eso me dijo

-Esto es muy extraño - el cantante aun en su posición, sobre las piernas de su koi, se quedo muy pensativo.

-Lo extraño aquí es que tu no me pidieras algo de comer- observo el elegante reloj – mira la hora que es?

-No tengo hambre

-Pues no me importa debes alimentarte

-Como te gusta mandarme verdad?

-Te molesta?

-Bueno - rasco su nuca mientras se sentaba - es raro para mi.

-Raro? – cuestionó con asombro.

-Si, todo este tiempo en que estuve de viaje he creado un carácter independiente y realmente me parece extraño que alguien ande tras de mi cuidándome.

-Y que hay de de Aruma y Leim-san?

-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-Acaso no me dijiste que te cuidan demasiado – le recordó.

-Debo decir que se volvieron mas absorbentes cuando llegamos a Japón… antes no eran así - la rubia ceja se levanto en señal de incredulidad – ok si lo eran pero no tanto…

-Mmmm..

-Y dime Eiri cuando vas a volver a tu casa?

-¿Me estas echando?

-No claro que no

-Te voy informando que no pondré un pie fuera de este departamento hasta que Aruma no aparezca – advirtió – además… - estaba por agregar algo pero se detuvo…

-Que? – Shuichi observo como la cara de su amante se enrojecía así pues no pudo evitar aprovecharse de ese punto débil que ahora sabia que tenia ese hombre – acaso podría ser que me extrañaras? – cuestiono divertido.

-¿Que quieres comer? – se puso de pie evitando agregar algo mas.

-Eiri… No seas malo y contéstame – pidió el peli rosa mientras lo seguía.

-No…

-Pero Eiri…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

El día transcurrió tedioso y pesado al parecer todos habían la misma idea, ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva fue acertada su decisión de detenerse a descansar. Ellas y el bebe lo necesitaba con urgencia al menos un par de horas de sueño sin ser perturbado por alguna estridente bocina o un insulto de algún tipo maleducado.

Observo la puerta del baño donde hacia ya uno buen rato que Umi estaba metida, su pequeño hijo dormía junto a ella ajeno a todo lo que su madre estaba haciendo por él.

La noche que paso manejando en verdad fue horrible, parecía que nunca iban a llegar a ningún lado, tuvo que armarse de paciencia para no maldecir algún imprudente que se creía dueño de la autopista.

A su mente llego el recuerdo del momento en el que decidieron descansar…

Ya llevaban más de cinco horas sin avanzar nada, incomprensible la cantidad de autos que había, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo por el cansancio y estrés de la situación.

Los ojos negros dejaron un momento el camino para observar a la joven que la acompañaba, por mas que intento sacarle algo de información, lo único que consiguió indagar en claro era que Umi iba a buscar al padre de su hijo, que vivía en Tokio y que no tenía idea de que ella estaba embarazada cuando dejaron de verse, no consiguió nada mas.

Le preocupaba la forma en que se dieron las cosas, Umi se veía tan desprotegida cuando la hayo en aquella estación de servicio. Realmente no sabía si decía la verdad o no pero en verdad sospechaba que ella huía de su familia, solo esperaba poder encontrar a esa persona que anhelaba.

Hasta en eso fue un misterio, ya que se negó a decir como se llamaba el sujeto, volvió su mirada al frente por unas bocinazos de su "amable" compañero de atrás, que desesperado hizo una maniobra que provoco un accidente, gracias a kami no la había tocado a ella por lo que pudo avanzar un poco bufo molesta.

-Pasa algo Reiko-san?

-Nada Umi-chan solo que no avanzamos nada si seguimos así me volveré loca…

-Comprendo…

-Realmente estoy resintiendo mucho el no haber parado a dormir ni una hora – puntualizo con frustración.

-Eso es peligroso deberíamos detenernos – señalo en un tono preocupado por su protectora.

-Creo que tienes razón – acepto la rubia - en la primera salida buscaremos un hotel y descansáremos un par de horas nee?

-Me aparece bien que opinas pequeño?- cuestiono la ojos pardos mientras acariciaba al niño.

-Deberías nombrarlo no esta bien que no tenga nombre – señalo Reiko.

-Pero yo quería que su padre tuviera ese honor – remarco con candidez.

-Pues…- la mujer al volante pensó por un momento – Que tal si le buscas un sobrenombre

-Como cual?

-Pensemos una bueno creo que tu pequeño se lo merece por ser tan bueno y tranquilo.

-si el es mi tesoro!- abrazo al cuerpito y beso su mejilla acalorada.

-Eso es!

-Que cosa?

-Tesoro dile así - señalo la blonda mientras tomaba la salida para ir directo a una hostería que diviso a la distancia –le podrías decir Rui-chan ¿Te agrada? - cuestiono sin dejar de mirar el camino

-Rui-chan - con la mirada llena de amor observo el semblante apacible de su pequeño retoño –es perfecto – afirmo

-Además creo que le viene bien se a portado realmente muy bien todo este tiempo que llevamos atrapados en ese maldito trafico.

-Si la verdad que es muy callado como su papi

-Bueno entonces así lo llamaremos en tanto aparezca su Chichi – apago el motor – No se tu pero yo necesito un dormir.

-Si… - sonriendo miro hacia el exterior – nosotros también – antes que pudiera decir algo más el sonido de su estomago hizo evidente su hambre.

-Creo que ya entendí

-Perdón

-Deja de decir eso – abrió la puerta – espérame aquí - salio y se metió en una pequeña recepción permaneció allí por unos quince o veinte minutos – fue algo difícil pero conseguí que nos rentaran un cuarto con cocina y baño privado – Mostró las llaves - vamos la invito a salir y cargo una maleta pequeña

-En verdad es correcto esto?

-jejejeje Claro "querida"

-He?

-Disimula – susurró Reiko mientras ponía un brazo en el hombro de la joven- tenemos publicó, señalo a la ventana de administración que los observaba sin pudor, así juntas caminaron hasta la habitación una vez adentro ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

-¿Quiere ocupar el baño primero Reiko-san?

-De acuerdo no tardo nada

-No se apure yo tengo que alimentar a Rui-chan

-Esta bien

Se introdujo en el pequeño cuarto y abrió el grifo del agua caliente al introducirse bajo aquella deliciosa lluvia dejo que su cuerpo se relajara. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, cuando termino su aseo salio en vuelta en una toalla de color blanco.

-Ya puedes entrar Umi-chan disculpa la tardanza…

No obtuvo respuesta así que busco a su compañera de viaje solo para descubrirla dormida abrazando a su niño, suspirando se seco y coloco ropa limpia, salio de la habitación fue hasta un pequeño mercado cercano donde le compro algunas cosas necesarias para el niño.

Volvió y todo quedo estaba como cuando se fue, ni siquiera se habían movido una pulgada, sonriendo coloco todo en la silla y decidió recostarse junto a sus acompañantes. Antes de dormirse ajusto la alarma de su celular para que pudieran seguir su viaje.

De eso hacia ya tres horas, después de descansar despertó renovada solo para notar que Umi no estaba junto a ella, pero al escuchar el ruido del agua caer se tranquilizo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y se dejo ver a una húmeda muchacha ataviada con al ropa que le había comprado.

-Arigato – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

-Umi...

-Esta bien no diré nada más

-Rui-chan se ve muy bien con su trajecito nuevo – señalo al pequeñín – no debió gastar ese dinero en nosotros.

-Pamplinas… además cuando vi ese traje de conejo no pude resistirme – rió entre dientes al observar al pequeño con el trajecito puesto.

-Jajajaja apenas seque mi cabello estaremos listos para reanudar el viaje – anuncio con renovada energía.

-De acuerdo – de un salto salio de la cama y se introdujo en el baño.

Solo les tomo media hora alistarse y estuvieron nuevamente en el camino. La suerte pareció favorecerlos en esta ocasión, porque la congestión de tráfico se libero bastante como para llegar a Tokio en tan solo unas horas.

-Tienes la dirección de donde puede estar tu koibito?

-Si se donde puede estar

-Bien guíame – pidió la rubia.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Eiri bajo del auto, saco su pequeña maleta y su laptop que había ido a recoger, no le gusto nada la idea de abandonar tan siquiera por un instante a su baka. Pero su pequeño resulto muy insistente. como en antaño, por lo que termino por ceder e ir a recoger algunas de sus cosas de su casa. Esperaba a que ese chiquillo no se atreviera a salir afuera sin él, subió al ascensor del subsuelo.

Shuichi mientras que su koibito fuera en busca de algunas cosas, decidió hacer una buena limpieza el apartamento para recibir a su invitado, al menos por unos días no estaría completamente solo y eso era agradable.

No quería confesar que en verdad sentía mucho la ausencia de sus hermano, y mucho menos aquel sentimiento tan acogedor que lo embargaba siempre que estaba en brazos de Eiri.

Aun así pensaba que o presentía que todo aquellas emociones lo llevaría a un lugar donde no quería estar, su mente era compleja y sus miedos en ocasiones casi podía decirse que no lo dejaban respirar.

Pero sus inquietudes parecían tan distintas controvertidas, por un lado ese acogedor sentimiento que hasta lo llevaba a las lagrimas, luego ese miedo irracional que aduras penas contenía realmente necesitaba un psicólogo para comprender estos sentimientos.

Termino de poner todo en orden y fue junto a la ventana para apreciar los colores del ocaso, sintió una repentina inspiración y corrió a hacer su anotaciones, en eso estaba cuando escucho el timbre, cerro su anotador y fue a al puerta.

Al abrirla observo a ese hombre alto maletas en mano, como si fuera un acto reflejo cerro la puerta.

-Oye- escucho que decía del otro lado de la puerta – Abre ya Shuichi- unos golpes fuertes se escucharon.

-NO estoy interesado en nada d e lo que me quiera vender- dijo casi riendo a carcajadas por la cara que seguramente pondría el rubio.

- Shuichi – el ruido del timbre sonó insistente- Abre ya no es divertido.

-Jajajaja si lo es –a firmo Shu abriendo al puerta- deberías verte la cara – le saco la maleta de una de las manos y lo jalo al departamento.

-mmm….

-Vamos Eiri que humor tienes….- señalo aun divertido.

-No es gracioso lo que hiciste- rezongo cual anciano malhumorado.

-La verdad creo que no seria lindo que te cerraran la puerta en la cara verdad? – sin decir nada mas el peli rosa se fue a acomodar la ropa en la habitación de invitados.

Eiri lo observo pensativo mientras lo seguía, parecía una ironía que la escena se repitiera pero con los papeles invertidos, el recordaba muy bien cuando Shuichi irrumpió en su vida con maletas y todo. También recordó las veces en que le cerro la puerta en la cara mientras el lloraba sin consuelo…

-Eiri estas bien? – cuestiono el amatista al verlo parado en al puerta del cuarto.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes…

-Puedes usar este cuarto todo el tiempo que quieras- ofreció con cortesía.

-Yo pensé que compartiríamos el cuarto.

-Eso es verdad dormirás conmigo- señalo sin inmutarse.

-¿Y porque me das el cuarto?

-Para que tengas privacidad… me parece que viniste preparado para escribir otra vez verdad?- marco el estuche donde guardaba su maquina.

-Solo fue un acto reflejo no se para que la traje – balanceo el estuche frente a su cara.

-Bueno si te dan ganas de escribir puedes usar este cuarto o el comedor allí hay una hermosa luz natural casi todo el día.

-Ya veremos

-Bueno preparare la cena

-Oye Shu..

-Si?

-Porque llevas los lentes de contacto?

-No se- elevó sus hombros - solo me dieron ganas de ponérmelos supongo que me dio seguridad ver un rostro conocido al mirar al espejo.

-Shuichi… - tomo su mano con cuidado sintiendo cierto temblor en ellas.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada solo fue un reflejo me los quitare si lo deseas. – Shuichi agradeció el apoyo sosteniendo las pálidas manos con firmeza.

-No déjatelos al menos por hoy – lo abrazo y beso su frente.

-Bueno que quieres comer?

-No se – se separo para dejar la portátil sobre le escritorio- Que tal si veamos que hay para cocinar y decidamos?

-Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se abocaron a cocinar una deliciosa pasta salteada con vegetales, acompañada con una salsa especial que Shuichi pensaba hacer para sorprender a su invitado de honor. Sumidos estaban en su labor cuando el sonido del timbre llego a ellos.

-Deja iré yo – dijo el blondo limpiándose las manos.

-De acuerdo.

El escritor se acerco a la puerta y abrió sin preguntar, para ver a una persona joven parada en el umbral- si que necesita?

-Este es el departamento de la familia Leim verdad?

-Quien es Eiri?- cuestiono Shu apareciendo de repente.

-HUKARU!- exclamo la mujer mientras corría y abrazaba a un sorprendido peli rosa- TE ENCONTRE Hikaru NO sabes… como te he buscado…yo…- la muchacha perdió el conocimiento gracias a que Shuichi la sostuvo no cayo al piso.

-Que significa esto? – bramo Yuki desde la puerta.

-Eiri no estoy para tus preguntas cierra esa puerta y ayúdame a recostarla - Sin pronunciar una palabra el novelista obedeció – será mejor que la lleve a la cama - Shuichi sintió un movimiento extraño – Eiri

-Que?

-Vas atener que venir aquí…- pidió con al chica en brazos

-Ahora que?

-Ábrele el abrigo – pidió.

-Que?

-Solo hazlo – el blondo nuevamente obedeció a regañadientes – lo sabia – dijo al ver aquella mata de cabello claro emerger de el cangurito – tienes que sacarlo de allí

-Que? Yo?

-Si como veras tengo las manos ocupadas.

-Mmmm

-Eiri hazme el favor de sacar a ese bebe de allí – suplicó.

-….- a pesar de no tolerar a las criaturas Yuki tuvo que obedecer no le quedaba de otra al ver aquellos ojos clavados en el,

-listo... ¿ahora que hago con esto? – sostenía al bebe de un modo no muy bueno alejado de su cuerpo como si temiera que aquel pequeño bulto pudiera dañarlo.

-sujétalo bien y vamos a acomodarla en el cuarto de invitados – anuncio Shuichi cargando a la joven. Una vez que la recostara se quedo observando a la muchacha – tu debes ser Umi…

-Oye ayúdame con esto quieres?

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a un bebe? - con un infinita ternura Shuichi sujetó al pequeñuelo entre sus brazos, logrando que se calmara – sabes quien es?

-La prometida de Hikaru-kun supongo.

-Y este debe ser el hijo de ambos

-Hai…

-Que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Cuidarlos…

Eiri observo el semblante serio de Shu, suspirando comprendió que su tiempo que anhelaba compartir con su amado Baka se había arruinado con la llegada de esta mujer y de ese bulto llorón con ese extraño traje de conejo, su sueño de un momento feliz estaba perdido y no sabia porque pero le daba muy mala espina todo ese asunto.

Porque no solo tendría esa intrusa entre los dos, algo le decía que la paz que soñaba no llegaría nunca…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota de autor**: Como les quedo el ojo? ya se habían imaginado muchas cosas nee! Los e Angie no aclaro nada… así es ella malvada y cruel muajajaja Esa mujer buscaba a Un hombre pero no era ninguno de nuestros protagonistas principales jejejeje

Bueno ya aclare algunas dudas para las mal pensadas que pensaban que Yuki era le padre del niño (si lo pensé así, no les di señales hasta la ultima parte soy mala lo se Muajajajaja XD)

Ya ven que el padre no es Ni Shu, ni Yuki, aunque creo que El escritor tiene razón en muchas cosas paz entre ellos dos no creo que allá mucha XD. Veremos que acontece en un nuevo cap de mi fic nos estamos viendo luego, luego nee?

MI agradecimiento especial a mi querida Darling que se ofreció para realizar el papel de Reiko Mil gracias amore mío *w*!

Por cierto esperó que tu regalo ya halla llegado estoy cansada de golpear al Mendigo cóndor avísame nee?

Mis besos especiales a mis queridas lectoras. Esas que escribieron líneas de apoyo las quiero pequeñas.** Jennita, Kenia, Lorena, Sakuris, Yuki Misuki de Uesugi, Tsuzuki264, Akiha**. Para ellas todo mi amor por ser tan buenas conmigo.

Lady Sesshoumaru (Con al neurona quemada) Se despide…


End file.
